Dias de Um Passado quase Esquecido
by Lexas
Summary: Vida, morte . Duas palavras totalmente contrárias, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ligadas, de forma que uma não pode viver sem a outra . No decorrer dos tempos, ela tem acompanhado um grupo de guerreiras, oriundas de uma civilização extinta . Em nome de sua
1. Default Chapter

__

Vida, morte . Duas palavras totalmente contrárias, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ligadas, de forma que uma não pode viver sem a outra . No decorrer dos tempos, ela tem acompanhado um grupo de guerreiras, oriundas de uma civilização extinta . Em nome de sua princesa, elas defenderam nosso planeta . Ainda mais, exterminaram uma raça inteira que vivia nos confins da Terra desde tempos imemoriais . Mas tudo isso acabou, e o tempo passou . Há anos não se houve falar daquelas lendárias guerreiras . E, além disso, o quanto teriam mudado ? Afinal, todos mudam . Mudanças são inevitáveis, diriam alguns . Acontece que mudanças não só são inevitáveis como são necessárias . Muitas vezes não reconhecemos a mudança em alguém, ou alguém depois da mudança . Dificilmente uma criança imaginaria que aquela bela borboleta fora aquela nojenta e desprezível lagarta . O que nos leva a seguinte questão : o que terá acontecido com nossas guerreiras ? teriam elas saído de seus casulos, ou será que ainda estão rastejando como lagartas ? E se saíram de seus casulos, será que saíram corretamente ? Corretamente para nós, quer dizer . Se não tiverem, espero que alguém lá encima tenha piedade de nós .....


	2. Congelada Pela Eternidade

**__**

Capítulo I : Congelada pela eternidade

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido 

by Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

****

Maio/2001

Clarezas de um olhar, sentimentos de um despertar . Uma rotina . Uma agradável rotina . Os risos seguintes não poderiam ser contidos por um simples despertar . Que época seria ? 

__

Primavera.

A lembrança lhe tocava a mente docemente, seguida de um abraço carinhoso de despertar . O toque dele a agradava, mais que suficiente para lembrar de que não era um sonho . O mundo imaginário pedia, não , ordenava sua permanência em seus domínios . Permanecer naquele estado era uma proposta quase que irrecusável .....

Levantando-se e agradecendo por não ser um sonho, ela caminha lentamente pela casa, vislumbrando cada parte dela . Um sentimento , não tão esquecido mas também não tão lembrado, voltava . Memórias . Memórias de uma garota . Memórias de uma época que parecia tão distante .... 

Ao contrário do que muitos imaginariam, ela não se deteve nessa linha de pensamento durante longos minutos . Pelo contrário, continuou se dirigindo até a cozinha para preparar o desjejum . Enquanto esquenta o leite e o café, ela não deixa de prestar atenção numa pequena agenda presa na parede, contendo alguns telefones importantes à mostra . Aquilo lhe despertava as memórias . Memórias felizes, inocentes . Memórias tão distantes e, ao mesmo tempo, tão próximas .Quanto tempo não ligava para elas ? 

__

Hmmm .....

Sua mente não demorou para lhe lembrar de que não fazia tanto tempo assim que não se falavam .É, pensava ela . Só podia ser uma coisa : memórias .

Poucos minutos depois, a mesa já estava servida, e as crianças já estavam sentadas, comendo . Por um segundo ela pensara em adverti-los sobre o horário, mas lembra-se de que era Sábado, portanto não haveria aula .

Carregando uma bandeja de lanche, ela adentra no quarto, carregando o café-da-manhã para seu amado . Ela poderia ficar ali pela eternidade, dando-lhe a fruta na boca, observando-o comer . A vontade de ficarem ali o dia inteiro era enorme, mas ambos sabiam que não podiam . Não podiam ? Quem disse que não ? 

Embora a proposta fosse tentadora, ela se levanta junto com ele, e ambos saem do quarto . 

- Mãe, já escovei os dentes !

- Mentira ! Eu escovei primeiro ! 

Os gêmeos eram mais uma de suas alegrias presentes . Anchitka e Kinji . Seus gêmeos . Seu orgulho . Na sua mais sincera opinião, a mais sincera prova de sua mudança .

- No que está pensando ? 

- Eu ? Nada . 

- conheço esse olhar . Alguma lembrança importante ? 

- Sim . Algo que tenho me lembrar , mas não consigo saber o que é . 

- Suas amigas ? 

- Acho que tem algo a ver , não sei direito .

Sem mais o que conversar, ela se senta no sofá, catando o jornal do dia anterior . Um vento súbito termina de bagunçar se cabelo, junto com o jornal . Como as notícias voam, ela pensa , sorrindo . E o tempo também . Quanto tempo já teria se passado ? Anchitka e Kinji Já iam fazer quatro anos . O tempo passa . E como passa rápido . Já haviam se passado dez anos . Dez longos e prazerosos anos . Parecia que foi ontem . Ontem . As memórias de uma estudante, fervilhando cada vem mais rápidas . 

Nisso, um estalo vem a sua mente . Era isso que ela estava tentando se lembrar esse tempo todo . E pensar que foi ontem que as coisas começaram e terminaram .....

Ou, pelo menos, era o que ela esperava . Uma rápida olhada no jornal a desperta por completa para a realidade. E o seu bip também !

- Ah, droga ! – Exclama seu marido – Mas eu pensei que nós íamos ter o dia de hoje só pra nós dois !

- Desculpe , mas é uma emergência, eu t.... 

- Ei, não estou brigando ou te dando uma bronca ! Sabia muito bem disso quando nos casamos, lembra ? Sei que é necessário ! Assinamos um "contrato", não foi ? 

Ela não conseguira desfazer aquele rosto que o cativava, enquanto acariciava seu rosto :

- Quando eu voltar, a gente vai poder ter aquele momento só nosso, tá ? 

- Vou estar te esperando .

Ela toca gentilmente os lábios dele com os seus, tão rápido que ele mal percebe;

- Só pra dar água na boca ! Tchauzinho !!!!

**************************************************************

Sangue . Sangue . A idéia já era comum em sua mente, mas não era nem um pouco agradável . A dor nos olhos dos outros não era nem um pouco agradável . Acidentes, contusões, fraturas ..... haviam dias em que sua rotina se resumia a isso . Ainda mais levando-se em conta a pessoa que estava sendo atendida naquele momento por ela .....

Aquilo lhe lembrava sua adolescência . Dias de luz, sonhos, desilusões , alegrias em conjunto com outros .... ela não se perde muito nessa linha de raciocínio e retorna a realidade . Raciocínio, ela pensa . E pensar que, por muito tempo, essa foi sua característica mais marcante ....

A sua frente estava uma mulher deitada na mesa de cirurgia, cerca de vinte e cinco anos, cabelos castanhos, e com um "machucado" feio na perna. Acidente de carro, por sinal . Teve sorte . Pelo menos, vai poder andar de novo . Já havia perdido o número de vezes em que seus pacientes não tiveram tanta sorte . A garota lhe era familiar . Muito familiar . Até demais ..... Há !!!

Todos da mesa a encaram por alguns instantes, o que lhe concluiu que havia pensado alto . De novo . Ignorando os olhares, ela continua o trabalho, fechando o ferimento .Ele havia tido muita sorte . Em outros casos, teria seqüelas permanentes e sérias . Nisso, a mulher acorda .

- O-onde .....

- Você está no hospital Hotaiko . Não se preocupe .- Ela continuava – Sofreu um acidente de carro, senhora Mitsuki . Seu marido sofreu ferimentos no braço e no torço, mas já foi atendido e passa bem . A senhora ficou presa entre as ferragens, mas, felizmente, não foi nada grave . 

A voz daquela mulher era realmente confortante. Ela confiava nela, relaxando . Mas .... mas ..... aquela voz ..... aquela voz lhe era familiar .... mas não poderia ser ela . Aquela voz .... aquele jeito de falar ..... era totalmente contrário ao que ela já havia presenciado . A doutora, claro, não deixa de notar que a mulher lhe observava, falhando miseravelmente em fingir que não . 

- As vezes eu fico olhando para vocês, já adultas, nas situações mais estranhas, como agora, vestidas com aqueles uniformes da Juuban Scholl ...

- Hã ?!?!?!?!?

Nisso, ela termina de costurar e colocar uma proteção sobre o ferimento . 

- Nada grave, mas foi um corte feio . Vai deixar uma cicatriz . Nada repulsivo, mas uma pequena marca que ocasionalmente poderá ser percebida . Não se esforce muito e procure beber bastante líquidos . Você perdeu muito sangue, portanto tenha cuida nesses próximos dias . Ainda bem que estava usando o cinto de segurança, Molly .

- Como sabe meu nome ? 

Ela , claro, se tocou da idiotice que havia dito . A médica tinha acesso a sua ficha, portanto, sabia seu nome, ela pensou . Que pergunta mais estúpida ! 

Porém, para sua surpresa, a mulher abaixa a proteção da boca, deixando-a pasma ; naquele instante, um turbilhão de memórias percorriam sua mente, colocando-a violentamente em ordem, ou quase . Como podia ter se esquecido disso, ela pensa . Podia agora se lembrar de cada sonho, de cada ambição de cada uma delas .....

- Amy ?!?!?!?!?!

**************************************************************

Minutos depois, as duas caminhavam lentamente pelos corredores do hospital . A primeira, mais relaxada do que nunca . A segunda, um tanto surpresa com o rumo que as "coisas" tomam . Lá estava ela, num Sábado , num hospital, ao lado de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Mizuno Amy . Mitsukai Amy, ela corrigia a si mesma . A CDF da escola . A inteligente . A garota que só estudava, estudava, estudava .....

- Amy ..... como você mudou .... nem te reconheci !

- Também, com aquela máscara ....

Os risos são incontroláveis . Molly ainda não acreditava que ela era aquela Amy que ela havia conhecido . Estava totalmente diferente .

- Então, se tornou médica . Parabéns !

- Obrigada . E você, como está ? 

- Como já deve ter percebido , eu me casei . Temos uma menina .

- Mas .....

- Kevin ? Aquilo .... aquilo foi .... uma paixão adolescente . Brigamos no segundo colegial, lembra ? 

- Hmm, não . Estava meio desligada quanto a isso . Eu também me casei .

- Percebi . Roger, não ? 

- Isso . Sei no que está pensando .

- Desculpe . É que .... você está totalmente diferente da Amy que eu conheci no ginásio, sabe . Parece outra mulher . Está com uma cara mais madura, mais experiente . 

- As pessoas mudam, Molly . As pessoas mudam . Tive uma postura no passado, e tenho outra agora . Todos mudam . Nem todos mudam muito, é verdade, mas mudam . Veja Usagi, por exemplo . Todos mudam . Eu sei que eu era **um pouco** fechada, chegando às vezes a ser **um pouco** anti-social, mas todos mudam . O fim da adolescência, a maioridade, a vida de casada, os filhos ..... tudo contribui para a mudança . Muitos achavam que eu não mudaria muito esses anos todos, que eu seria a eterna estudiosa de sempre . Não é que eu tenha mudado todos os meus hábitos . Mas a mudança de alguns foram cruciais para a minha transformação numa nova pessoa . 

- Verdade, mas você continua analítica como sempre . Eu podia ter colocada o que você acabou de dizer na minha tese de psiquiatria !

- Se formou em psiquiatria ?!?!? Mas não tinha nada a ver com você !!!

- Verdade, mas, como você disse, "Às pessoas mudam ...." veja, é o meu marido !

- Hmm, nada mal .... 

- Amy !!!

- Brincadeirinha !

- Sei . Tome, meu cartão . Venha me visitar um dia desses . 

- Sayonara !

Enquanto Molly se distanciava, Amy lia atentamente o cartão . Era o endereço de uma clinica psiquiátrica . Pelo visto, ela estava falando sério .

Aquilo havia sido divertido, ela pensa . Reencontrar uma pessoa que não lhe conhecia tão bem assim havia lhe feito um bem . Por um instante, ela quase esquecera do seu **outro** compromisso . Olhando o relógio, confirmara que já eram meio-dia . Perfeito .

**************************************************************

Porto de Tóquio . 12:15 . Pelo horário, o lugar estava meio vazio . Perfeito . Não seria incomodada . Enquanto andava, lembranças lhe vinham a mente . Aquele lugar .... já havia lutado ali . Mais de uma vez . Aqueles tempos gloriosos, cheios de batalhas, cheios de inimigos . Felizmente, tudo aquilo já havia passado . Negaverso, Black Moon Clan, Fiori, as experiências genéticas do Dr. Tomoe, Vadiane, Caos ....tudo já havia terminado . Agora só lhes restavam esperar . É, esperar . Como Setsusa havia dito . Setsusa ? Não, Fate . Como sumiu depois que Caos foi derrotado, deveria estar no limbo novamente . Vai saber . 

- O que nos leva até aqui .

Ela continua com sua linha de pensamento, não notando que havia falado aquilo, embora que bem baixo . Cada uma resolveu seguir seu rumo, lutar pelos seus sonhos e ideais, seguir suas carreiras . Sabiam que Cristal Tóquio chegaria , mas sabiam também que isso iria demorar . E, com a Terra livre de perigos, a única coisa que podiam fazer era se prepararem para o que o futuro tinha lhes reservado . E foi assim que cada uma "arrumou" a sua vida . E ninguém imaginaria as surpresas que o destino lhes reservava . Será que Fate sabia disso ? 

- Vai saber .

Molly tinha razão, ela se lembrava . Havia mudado , e muito . Já não era mais aquela menininha reclusa, que só se abria e pouco com seu seleto grupo de amigas . Dez anos haviam se passado . Ela havia entrado na faculdade, conhecido Roger, se casado, tido dois maravilhosos filhos .... E só haviam se passa dez anos . Ou melhor, já haviam se passado dez anos . A Terra experimentava um momento de paz merecido . Todos os inimigos haviam sido derrotados, e a paz e harmonia tão desejada havia chegado .

Pena que parecia não querer durar muito tempo . 

Incrível, ela pensara . Mesmo não usando seu visor, havia encontrado o que queria . Seu cérebro rapidamente lhe fornece uma resposta : Algumas partes do porto, como chão, pilastras, navios, paredes e outros, possuíam pequenas mascar pequenas, quase imperceptíveis . Apesar do estado do local, em que alguns navios velhos e sujos, junto com a sujeira em algumas partes contribuíam para o desaparecimento de pistas, ela notou essas marcas, e percebeu que não eram simples marcas, mas era como se algo tivesse atingido aqueles locais .

Incrível, ela pensara . Sua capacidade intelectual havia se desenvolvido bastante, a ponto de afetar algumas de suas percepções, o que a levava até uma parte pouco usada do cais . Entrando nela, deparou-se com diversas pessoas estiradas pelo caminha, ora dormindo, ora "falando demais" . Mendigos . 

- É, acho que vai demorar um pouco mais para que Cristal Tóquio apareça ....

Ela é interrompida ao ouvir uma voz, vinda do fim daquela rua fechada . Nisso, seu cérebro disparou . A lembrança do motivo de estar ali voltava-lhe com todas as forças :

__

"MAIS UMA VEZ, UM ESTRANHO ACIDENTE OCORRE NO PORTO DE TÓQUIO . JÁ É A TERCEITA VEZ SÓ ESTE MÊS QUE OCORRE UMA EXPLOSAO . PERITOS NÃO CONSEGUEM DESCOBRIR A CAUSA, E TESTEMUNHAS AINDA ESTAO INCONSCIENTES" .

Claro, ela pensara, poderia ser uma coisa qualquer, um acidente, negligência de alguém, ou qualquer outra coisa . Mas talvez não . Por mais estranho que podia parecer, aquilo poderia ser o pior . A idéia não lhe agradava nem um pouco, mas não custava verificar . Ela não imaginava o quanto sua intuição estava certa . 

- Qui cê qué, dona ? 

Era um homem , com certa de 1,75m , uma barba enorme , cinza e muito feia , vestindo trapos e fedendo pros diabos, segundo Amy, e com um detalhe : Não tinha o olho direito . E, pelo estado não parecia que houve algum tratamento quanto a isso ....

- Céus !

- Qui foi ? Tá assustada com que ? Não só tão feio assim !

Nisso, ao perceberem que seu companheiro de beco havia se irritado, os demais mendigos, inclusive os que estavam dormindo, rapidamente se levantaram e começaram a correr do local , gritando. Parecia que estavam dando o sinal para os outros mendigos da área .Amy não deixa isso passar despercebido, e começa a formular uma teoria ;

__

Acho que me dei mal .....

Ele se afasta dela e pega uma pedra, tacando nela . Amy se desvia , um tanto confusa com a situação ;

- Sua véia ! Cê vai vê só ! Vô ti f### tôdinha !

O comentário não havia agradado, e ela parte pra cima dele . Ele joga outra pedra encima dela, a qual se desvia . Qual sua surpresa ao ouvir uma explosão, sendo em seguida atingida por várias pedras na nuca . Embora pequenas, a velocidades delas foram mais que suficientes para derruba-lá ; ela estava caída, de cara no chão , enquanto o homem se aproximava . Estava literalmente ferrada, assim pensava, e tinha que pensar em algo, e rápido ....

Empurrando o corpo e colocando-se de joelhos, ela dá uma rasteira , derrubando-o e aproveitando para se levantar e tomar distância . Ao olhar para trás, percebe várias pedrinhas no chão, parecidas com .... com .....

Ao voltar sua atenção, percebe que o homem havia atirado outra pedra . Ela teria que agir rápido se quisesse escapar . A pedra não a acerta, mas ela se joga no chão , esperando pelo pior . Ele não vem . 

Levantando-se, sorri ao percebi que seu plano havia dado certo . Ao olhar para trás, encontra uma pedra de gelo do tamanho de uma mão . Ela a pega e a quebra, revelando o seu interior : pedrinhas . A pedra maior havia explodido, mas as camadas extras de gelo haviam contido a explosão . Aquilo era ....

- Energia Cinética . Então, é você quem está causando as explosões !

- Eu vô te mata , sua véia ! 

- Poderia parar de me chamar de velha ? 

Ele aponta as duas mãos para ela, e começa a concentrar energia . Era uma energia ..... estranha , mas ao mesmo tempo familiar . E era ligeiramente esverdeada . Aos poucos, tomava a forma de um globo . Energia cinética . Energia de Impacto . Energia explosiva . Poderia ficar ali, horas e horas analisando aquele tipo de energia .... se sua mente não lhe desse um beliscão para que voltasse ao mundo real e percebesse que ele havia atirado aquela energia nela ! Era impressionante de se ver . A energia ali, pulsando, atingindo-a . Ou assim ele pensava . 

- Hmmm ..... interessante . Preciso coletar uma amostra disso para analisar melhor . Talvez o meu visor .....

- Hã ?!? Comé cá sinhora faz isso ? 

- Poderia repetir, por favor ? 

O que ele não conseguia entender era como Amy poderia estar tão calma, apesar da bola de energia ter lhe atingido . Na verdade, se o homem tivesse prestado mais atenção, veria que o globo estava parado em frente a ela, chocando-se com algo quase imperceptível . Era um fino, porem muito resistente escudo de gelo quase que invisível que impedia o globo de atingi-lá . Claro, o homem não havia percebido isso . Amy para de perder tempo teorizando sobre a energia . Aquilo, segundo ela, já estava começando a ficar chato . E, se não agisse rápido, aquela energia iria explodir e, se com aquela quantidade anterior ele havia feito explodido aquela pedra, não queria descobrir o estrago que aquele globo de energia faria !

Aquele homem nunca teve tamanha surpresa . Algo .... algo se movia ao redor dele . Algo branco . Como diamante ..... ou cristais . Cristais de gelo . Mais e mais deles se ajuntavam ao redor do globo, criando uma bola de gelo ao redor dele, fechando-se totalmente . Segundos depois, o globo treme, fazendo com que Amy o deixe cair por alguns instantes , rachando-o . Para a surpresa do homem, a única coisa que sai de dentro é um pouco de fumaça !

- Bruxa ! Bruxa ! Bruxa ! Bruxa ! A sinhora num vai mi pega dessa vez não ! Num vô dexa ! 

Ele cria diversos globos de energia ao redor de si . Não eram tão grande quanto o primeiro, mas seu número era bastante assustador . 

Nesse momento, Amy ficou realmente assustada . Mesmo que não fosse atingida, não podia impedir que o porto ou, pior ainda, algum outro mendigo fosse atingido . E, pelo ódio aparente no mendigo, percebia-se que era isso que o estava fazendo criar mais e mais globos . Sua mente trabalha rápido e, baseada no globo anterior e no tamanho desses, ela começa a deduzir a área atingida, o tamanho do estrago . Por um instante ela cogita a hipótese de estar errada quanto a quantidade de destruição, mas amaldiçoa a sua mente por perceber que a margem de erro era mínima .

- Pare ! Não sabe o que está fazendo ! Vai acabar machucando seus amigos ! Pare com isso ! Se continuar, não vai apenas me atingir !

Infelizmente par Amy , ele não a ouvia . Pelo contrário, criava mais e mais globos . Alguns encostavam na parede, criando uma pequena explosão e um grande rombo ! Era assustador !

- Pare agora , senão .....

Ela não acreditava que estava prestes a fazer aquilo . Demônios, alienígenas .... era seu trabalho . Mas matar sua gente ? Por um instante ela considerou as opções . Ao olhar para trás, lembrou que, por estar no porto, haviam navios com diferentes tipos de carga . Inclusive transportando **material inflamável** . E, se não bastasse, dependendo da explosão, os navios poderiam ser atingidos e explodirem, gerando uma reação em cadeia que culminaria em uma destruição em massa que, na melhor das hipóteses, destruiria por completo o porto . Não demorou muito pare decidir . Com um pensamento, criou uma parede de gelo atrás do homem e dos globos . Em seguida, outra camada à frente . Depois , outra acima . E os lados . Em seguida, congelou o chão debaixo dele . Nos instantes seguintes, toda a sua concentração estava voltada para fortificar mais e mais aquela prisão de gelo . Ela sabia o que estava fazendo . Queria que houvesse alternativa . Não houve . 

Até que as esferas explodiram . Cada explosão que ocorria, era uma parte daquele homem que era destruída . Braços, pernas, tronco .... Em poucos segundos, ele foi reduzido a pouco menos do que nada . E ela havia assistido tudo, de camarote. Em outros tempos, ela choraria . Mas o que veio foi uma tremenda indignação . Um ódio crescente, que tomava lentamente seu ser . Nesse instante, ela para, tentando retomar o controle da situação . Instantes depois, os mendigos haviam voltado, encontrando pedras de gelo enormes no seu beco e nenhum sinal de seu amigo .....

**************************************************************

Por mais que parecesse fria, Amy analisara a situação de outra forma . Seus poderes .... ela não havia se transformado . Pelo contrário . Sua energia devia estar em um nível tão alto que ela manifestava parte de seus poderes mesmo destransformada . Não era a primeira vez que era demonstrava seus poderes sem se transformar nesses dez anos, apenas o que assustou foi o nível em que se encontravam . Congelar o ar até formar paredes tão poderosas que pudessem agüentar aquelas explosões exige disciplina, concentração e muita, mas muita energia . Efeito do sangue, lembrava-se . O sangue selenita estava começando a mostrar seus outros efeitos . Podia até sentir que sua força haviam aumentado . Não tanto quanto Makoto, claro, mas haviam aumentado um pouco . Isso significa que, em alguns anos, talvez meses, não sabia ao certo, não precisaria mais se transformar para usar todos o seu poder . Significaria também que, a qualquer momento , um outro problema que ela já havia cogitado antes iria começar, e seria algo , em sua atual situação, nada agradável. 

Problemas a parte, ela entra no carro e se afasta rapidamente do porto . Precisava esvaziar sua mente para colocar os problemas em ordem . Era incrível a quantidade de "comos" , "ondes" , "quandos" e tantas outras perguntas que surgiam nos momentos de maior tensão . Mas agora não era hora pra isso . Não agora . Ela tinha que voltar pra sua casa, para seu marido, para seus filhos . Tinha que voltar para sua família ...

**************************************************************

Algo estava errado . Ele podia sentir isso . 

Não era a primeira vez que Roger à via assim . Seu olhar estava distante . Embora estivesse brincando com as crianças, ela não estava ali . 

Ele para por alguns instantes para pensar melhor . Havia ligado para ela, pedindo que se encontrassem no parque . Tinha achado que isso animaria ela, uma vez que era fato de que, em algumas das vezes em que ela respondia a um chamado de emergência , voltava para casa um tanto quanto desanimada . 

Aliás, sua postura atual o lembrava muito de quando se conheceram . Uma garota bem simples, de poucas palavras, que passava a maior parte do seu tempo estudando . Mesmo quando passaram a sair junto, ela não era de falar muito . Na verdade, nas poucas vezes em que quebrava **um pouco** seu jeito, era quando estava com suas amigas . 

Um pensamento feliz lhe veio a tona . Algo que era capaz de tira-lá da linha .....

- Quando vamos visitar a sua antiga gangue ? 

- Gangue ? Mamãe, a senhora faz parte de uma gangue ? 

- Roger ! Não, Kinji . Eu não faço parte de nenhum .....

- O Takeru falou que o irmão mais velho dele faz parte de uma gangue . Ele vai morrer de raiva quando souber !

- Anchit ....

- Todos os garotos da rua vão Ter medo da gente !!!!

Os gêmeos estavam girando, pulando de alegria pela descoberta . Ao seu lado, o espécime da raça madre estava passando por uma de suas metamorfoses : a _madres raivosus ._

- E ..... ah, mãe .... o que é uma gangue ? 

Roger não parava de rir . Em nenhum momento ele pensara que um simples comentário pudesse lhe proporcionar mais diversão do que esperava .

- Anchi, minha querida, quer fazer o favor de ir brincar com seu irmão lááááá perto da árvore ? Obrigada . Roger .....

A coisa estava feia para ele . A sombra de Amy o cobria por completo . Podia jurar que tinha visto uma aura azul-escura ao redor de Amy, junto com eletricidade pulsando em torno de seu corpo . Não, ele disse . Era sua imaginação . Mulheres não podiam demonstrar sua raiva através de auras coloridas, não é ? 

Ela se senta ao lado dele, encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro . Precisava descansar, refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos . Roger gentilmente chega para trás, fazendo-a deitar sua cabeça sobre seu colo . Ele vai acariciando seus cabelos, fazendo-a relaxar enquanto é banhada pelo Sol . Aquilo era realmente confortante .

- Como foi lá ? 

- Nada grave .

O silêncio predomina . Ambos ficam sem dizer nenhuma palavra por um minuto inteiro ;

- Encontrei com uma velha colega de classe . Ela me disse que havia se casado . E também se formou em psiquiatria . 

- E isso te lembrou de que , se tivesse feito psiquiatria, poderia ter atendido um príncipe com problemas existenciais, curado sua dúvidas e se casado com ele, tendo agora nesse instante um palácio lotado de servos, sem precisar lavar, passar e muito menos trocar fraldas, não é ? 

Ela levanta lentamente e o beija , abraçando-o ; ela o beija cheia de amor e carinho, chamando a atenção de todos os que passavam pelo local na hora . Cinco minutos depois, um guarda passava pelo local, não deixando de prestar atenção no ocorrido . Dando uma "leve" batida com seu bastão em Roger, ele se faz presente ;

- Aham !!!!

- Aí ! Uops !!!

- Hã .... bem, seu guarda ..... eu , bem .....

- Hã, nós .... estávamos ..... hã ..... nos beijando ? 

Uma gota surgira na testa de Amy e do guarda , diante da resposta . Ele , por sinal, resumiu-se a um simples "huf" e partiu em seguida . Roger ficou pasmo .

- Hã ? Mas eu pensei que ele ia nos prender !

- Com uma resposta dessas, meu amor, tivemos sorte dele não Ter nos mandado para o hospício .

Ao menos saiu barato . Lembra-se da última vez que fizemos isso ? Fomos multados ! Consegue acreditar nisso ? Fui multado por beijar a minha mulher !!!

- Talvez valha a pena . 

Ela torna a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais força do que antes, o que volta a chamar a atenção das pessoas .

- Mmmmm , quermmmmm , o guardmmm vai voltar e mmmmm ..... esquece!

**************************************************************

Tarde da noite . Ela se levantava silenciosamente da cama para não acordá-lo, saindo do quarto em seguida . Quando compraram aquela casa, ela havia pedido que um quarto ficasse vazio para suas "experiências" . Roger não entendera muito bem na época, mas não perdeu tempo discutindo . O que ele não sabia era que ela havia escondido o laboratório . Além do fato de que os anos contribuíram para que ele esquecesse disso . Depois de passar pela sala, alcança sua biblioteca . Por se tratar de um acervo particular, era impressionante . Tinha duas vezes e meia o tamanho do seu quarto, portanto diversas estantes com livros de diversos tipos e autores . Sim senhora, uma bela de uma mini-biblioteca . Enquanto caminha , encontra uma estante encostada na parede . Embora quase que Inaudível, seus lábios produzem uma palavra oriunda de uma linguagem morta . A estante se divide em duas, revelando uma porta que possuía metade do tamanho de Amy . Instantes após atravessa-lá, a estante volta ao seu lugar e a porta se fecha .

E lá estava ela, novamente naquele lugar . Já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que tinha vindo até aqui . 

Naquela sala , ela continha muito mais do que qualquer podia imaginar . Estantes contendo livros, isso era o que preenchia quase toda a sala, mas o que mais chamaria a atenção de qualquer outra pessoa que adentrasse naquele aposento seria os equipamentos que se encontravam na sua extremidade . 

Aparelhos cirúrgicos, peças de automóveis, de eletrodomésticos, computador, impressora, scanner, metros e mais metros de fios saindo pelas paredes, tubos de ensaios .... um laboratório particular, diga-se de passagem . Sem contar, é claro, com alguns troféus adquiridos ao longo dos anos . 

Levantando sua caneta de transformação, ela diz num tom extremamente baixo palavras não pronunciadas há muito tempo :

- Mercury Crystal Power ! Make Up ! 

E novamente ela sentia toda aquela energia percorrer seu corpo . Mais uma vez ela sentia a totalidade de seus poderes . Mais uma vez ela era Sailor Mercury . A senshi da inteligência e do raciocínio. 

Aquele dia era especial . Tantas memória afloravam em sua mente, tantas lembranças doces, e outras nem tantas .....transformar-se era só mais uma parte . Só mais uma parte do processo, ela pensava enquanto se lembrava de que sua mente voltava a fervilhar como antigamente .

Fazendo seu visor surgir, ela o conecta ao computador através de um cabo, o qual havia sido preparado para isso . Em seguida, ela começa a fornecer ao computador os dados obtidos , uma vez que não teve tempo de usar o visor . Aquela prometia ser uma noite longa ..... e muito, mas muito divertida, em sua mais sincera opinião .....

__

Continua ... ?


	3. Luz do Amanhã

**__**

Capítulo II : Luz do Amanhã

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido 

by Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

****

Junho/2001

Tisc !

Tisc !

Tisc !

E, pela, quarta vez , ele tenta .

Tisc !

Não funcionara, mais uma vez . Aquilo já o estava deixando deveras irritado . Mas isso não era o pior . O pior era que ele teria que se levantar .E rápido, se não quisesse sofrer as conseqüências . 

Estalando seus (raros) músculos, ele se arrasta pela cama . Tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo ? Esse era o problema da Tecnologia : gastava-se muito para dar comodidade as pessoas, mas nas horas mais inconvenientes ela ficava de Tecnobabaquice !

Ele vai se arrastando, passando despercebido pelo travesseiro e pelo cobertor . Silenciosamente, ele vai se aproximando até o pé da cama, de onde está prestes a executar um salto mortal, aterrissando com perfeição e escapando da Cama da Morte .....

Infelizmente, as coisas são sempre mais fáceis na nossa mente . Quando se aproxima do pé da cama, ele vê **aquela** sombra ; 

__

Oh, oh !

A entidade maligna ao qual pertence a sombra o encara, num misto de frieza e desprezo . Ele a encara, suando frio . Calculando friamente seus movimentos, ele se lança para trás, na esperança de escapar . Infelizmente, a esperança é a última que morre ..... mas hoje ela morre !!!

A entidade maligna agarra a colcha da cama e a puxa, causando um efeito esperado : ele perde a concentração durante o movimento, enquanto é posto no ar durante alguns instantes . Tão imediato é o movimento que seu corpo também é lançado bem mais para trás do que ele calculara, fazendo-o sair totalmente do espaço físico que acomodava seu corpo . Durante os longos e sofríveis nanossegundos em que seu corpo permanece no ar, ele amaldiçoa a si mesmo por ter confiado na tecnologia dos humanos e por não Ter se preparado para uma situação como esta . Seu corpo termina seu curto vôo e se choca, causando um impacto de pequeno barulho, mas deixando efeitos nada agradáveis em seu corpo . Em outras palavras, ele foi jogado para fora da cama .

- Ohayo, Okaasan !

- Ohayo, Shin-kun . What's up, guy ?

- Anoo .... 

- Levante-se daí e vá tomar um banho . 

Sem questionar ( isso passava pela sua cabeça ?) , ele se coloca de pé e corre para o banheiro, aproveitando que a criatura oferecera uma trégua . Rapidamente ele tira a roupa , mas surge um dilema : a água fria do chuveiro . Ele passa longos segundos ali, encarando o chuveiro, tentando juntar coragem para girar o registro, até que ....

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!

A água o atinge de surpresa, sem dar tempo de um preparo psicológico . 

- A senhora é muito cruel !!!!

- Seja homem ! Não me diga que está com medo de um banho frio ? 

Ele teve que engolir aquilo a seco . Minutos depois , já arrumado, ele se preparava para comer .

- Ande logo, Shin-kun ! Desse jeito, vai acabar se atrasando !

- Mas, haha, ainda .....

- Não discuta . 

- Tá .

O café estava realmente delicioso . Por ser uma Terça, não era algo muito caprichado, mas tinha seu valor . Assim como em todas as manhãs . Tinha um ingrediente muito especial : amor . 

Amor 

Amor 

Amor 

Quanto tempo .... ? Era um luxo que ele não tinha . Embora se lembra-se de fatos simples, parecia que sua mente brigava consigo mesma quando ele tentava se lembrar de fatos mais profundos . 

Mas ele se lembrava . Lembrava da luz ..... luz .....daquele chão, frio, molhado e sujo, do barulho ..... e daquele dia em que ......

- Shin-kun, acorda !

- Hã ? Hã ? 

Não era um habito, mas ela já havia aprendido a reconhecer aquele tipo de situação . Ela se aproxima dele e coloca a mão sobre sua testa, verificando que ele estava bem . Em seguida, o abraça carinhosamente, enquanto termina de "despentear" seu cabelo .

- Aí ! Haha, olha o que a senhor ..... !

- Shin-kun ! Nunca te ensinei a nunca reclamar quando uma mulher estiver te fazendo um carinho ? 

- Não !!!!

- Pois é uma boa hora para aprender . Vamos, está na hora .......

****

***********

__

O chão estava frio, como sempre . o vento era frio, como sempre . O lixo já não o incomodava mais . Nem a chuva, a não ser em algumas situações em que se tornava forte demais ..... aquela luz .... ferindo ....

- Shin-kun!!!

Ela o pega pela gola e o puxa de volta à calçada . Um motorista passa disparado e faz alguns comentários quanto as mães dos pedestres . Com o coração na mão, ela o segura fortemente e começa a sacudi-lo ;

- Shin-kun, no que é que você está pensando ? Já não te disse para prestar atenção ao atravessar rua ? 

Há pouco ele havia despertado de seus pensamentos, no exato instante em que era salvo de um atropelamento . Sua pequena mente ainda se recuperava do choque, tentando processar a situação .

- Shin-kun, está me ouvindo ? Shin-kun ?

- Anoo ? Okaasan ? Me .... me desculpe !!!

Em algumas ocasiões, o brilho daqueles olhos castanhos eram capazes de dobrar o seu coração . Essa era uma . Ela o abraça incontrolávelmente, derramando algumas lágrimas furtivas ;

- Shin-kun, por favor ..... tome mais cuidado ! Eu não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça, ok ? 

- Un !

Os dois continuam seu percurso . Haviam saído há dez minutos de casa, e ainda faltava mais um pouco para chegarem ao seu destino, mas tinham tempo de sobra . _"Okaasan sempre foi de acordar cedo",_ ele pensava . O que não deixava de ser verdade . Antes dele acordar, suas roupas e o café já estavam prontos . Em sua mais sincera opinião, ela só o acordava bem cedinho por que não queria que ele ficasse mal acostumado .....

- Chegamos !!!!

Ela não deixou de notar esse comentário dele . Não que ele odiasse a escola, mas não se lembrava de alguma vez ele Ter demonstrado tamanha alegria em vê-lá, ainda mais perto das férias do meio do ano ;

- Eu te encontro depois, Shin-kun .

Ela dá um beijo nele e se despede . Calmamente ele entra na escola e se dirige até seu armário, pegando um estojo . 

- Ohayo, Shin-san !

- Ohayo, Hitomi-san ! Desde quando você chega tão cedo ? 

- Okaasan me fez despertar mais cedo hoje, não me pergunte o motivo . 

- Tá . Vamos indo . 

O comentário era válido . Com exceção de alguns "caxias" , a escola estava literalmente às moscas !

- Shin-san, você vai .....

Antes que Hitomi pudesse se dar contar, ele já estava quase virando o corredor, deixando-a para trás . Claro que isso não a deixava nem um pouco calma ;

- Shin-san ! Shin-san ! – ela gritava enquanto corria, ignorando as pessoas que começavam a chegar – Por que fez isso ? 

- Hã ? O quê ? Anoo ..... gomen, Hitomi-san . Eu estava meio distraído .

- Mas o que houve ? Não dormiu direito ? 

- Ó, até demais . Acordar é que foi o problema ...... 

****

***********

O sinal começaria a tocar dentro de cinco minutos, mas ambos já estavam na sala há muito tempo . Hitomi ainda não havia se conformado com o fato de ter sido esquecida, mas conversava com ele normalmente . Como eram os primeiros , puderam observar seus demais colegas entrando na sala de aula . 

- Ohayo, Shin-san , Hitomi-chan !

- Ohayo, Noriko-chan !

- Oí . 

- Puxa, Shin-san, o que foi que houve ? Está passando bem ? 

Nisso, entra um rapaz na sala de aula . Seus olhos verdes e seus cabelo, negro como a noite, chamavam a atenção de qualquer um .

- Ohayo, minna !

Com Shin envolto em seus pensamentos, e Hitomi tentando entender o que houve com Shin, Noriko havia sido a única que havia prestando atenção e respondido . 

- Ohayo, Hino-san !

Depois disso, não demorou muito para que o resto dos alunos chegassem . 

- Eí, Shin, acorda !!!!

Tomado de surpresa, ele perde o equilíbrio (de novo !!!) e, na vã tentativa de manter o equilíbrio, sua cadeira caí para trás . Grande, era a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça . Seu primeiro desejo supremo era esganar o engraçadinho , mas dois alunos em particular que haviam entrado na sala de aula junto com os outros chamaram sua atenção . 

Como que se tudo fosse combinado, a professora entra em seguida . O silêncio na sala de aula é geral . 

- Ohayo, classe !

- Ohayo, sensei !- diziam todos juntos, quase como se fosse um coro .

- Vamos a chamada . Aoi Hitomi .

- Presente .

__

Aoi Hitomi . Delicada, meiga e esforçada . Seu sonho é entrar numa igreja vestida como uma princesa . Faz parte do clube de dança .

- Kageyama Hinorobu .

- Presente .

__

Kageyama "Hino" Hinorobu .Bonitinho, mas seus olhos verdes possuem uma tonalidade tão viva que o tornam impossível de passar desapercebido . Tem um espirito brincalhão, o que às vezes deixa seus amigos irritados, embora ele saiba contornar a situação . Gosta muito de desenhar e faz parte do clube de Mangá.

- Sakai Noriko .

- Presente .

__

Uma das garotas mais competitivas da escola . Faz parte do clube .... ah, sei lá quais os clubes que essa daí faz parte ! Aposto que deve fazer parte de todos !

- Kino Akira .

- Presente

__

Um dos "galãs" da classe . Alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, só que numa tonalidade diferente dos olhos de Hino-san, mais .... "atenta" . Faz parte do clube de Artes Marciais ,e não me perguntem qual estilo . Em matéria de atenção, só perde para ....

- Por quê está repetindo o nome de todo mundo, Megumi ? 

- Porque eu adoro o som da minha voz, Akira-chan !

- Hino Megumi .

- Presente !!!!

__

.......... a rosa vermelha . A mais bela e elegante dama . Seu carisma, superados apenas por sua beleza incomparável, fazem-na uma das maiores candidatas , e por que não, musa de todos os garotos desta humilde, do resto da escola e de todo o universo !!!

- Aino Shinnosuke .

- Presente, okaa ..... anoo , sensei !

__

E, por último, mas não menos importante, pois como poderíamos esquecer dessa pessoa ? O líder do grupo que ocupa "o lado esquerdo da sala" , o admirado, certinho, protegido da professora e outros adjetivos dos quais se eu fosse contar não iria dar tempo pois a chamada terminaria e eu ficaria falando em voz alta ..... Aino "Shin" Shinnosuke ! Puxa-saco-môr da professora e primeiro a chegar todos os dias em Juuban School !!!

- Isso tudo , por algum acaso, é inveja de alguém ? 

- Que nada, Akira-chan . É que ele é mais bonito que você ....

- Como estou desapontado .....

- Você ficaria se a sua **mãe** fosse a professora ? 

Akira deixava escapar um sorriso furtivo enquanto conversava com Megumi . Embora sua atenção estivesse voltada em **outra** pessoa, ele não deixara de ouvir tudo o que ela falara . Embora parecesse, Megumi não era uma "megera", como diriam alguns . Era apenas o seu jeito de ser . Embora parecesse, não era do tipo que implicava **muito** com as pessoas . 

Alheio a tudo isso, Shin se encontrava mais uma vez em seu "mundinho dos sonhos" . Aquela imagem não lhe saia da cabeça . Aquela luz .....

__

O chão estava frio, como sempre . o vento era frio, como sempre . O lixo já não o incomodava mais . Nem a chuva, a não ser em algumas situações em que se tornava forte demais ..... aquela luz .... ferindo .... ferindo seus olhos .... sangue ..... sangue ? Ela .... ela estava sangrando ? Hã ? Mas .... mas como ele sabia que .... como ele sabia que era .... que era ..... "ela" ? 

De repente, algo lhe atinge a nuca, fato despercebido por quase toda a turma, provocando risos nos poucos que estavam prestando atenção . O resultado é uma marca de giz em sua testa, lançado sorrateiramente pela "professora" para acorda-lo do "País das Maravilhas" ....

- Itte !!!!!

- Gostaria de compartilhar seus pensamentos conosco, Shinnosuke ?

- Hã .... bem .... 

__

E agora ? Droga , ele tinha mesmo que fazer isso ? 

Shin reconhecia aquele olhar . Significava "não pense que vou dar mole para você, mocinho", e indicava que estava sozinho nessa !

- Vamos continuar do ponto onde nós paramos . Estudaram ?

A surpresa na sala de aula era geral . Até onde podiam se lembrar, não havia nenhuma prova marcada, logo .....

- Não estudaram ? Vejamos ..... como estamos próximos das férias de meio-de-ano, quero que façam uma redação e, para os que estudaram, será fácil fazer uma reação criativa e original !

- Sensei, – perguntava Hiro – qual será o tema ? 

- Vocês são espertos . Vão pensar em um !

Logo após, o tempo corria . Embora todos estivessem empolgados com as férias, imaginação fértil estava em falta . Correção, quase em falta . O Maior medo deles era no fato da professora Ter o hábito de pedir para as melhores histórias, na sua opinião, serem lidas **pelo autor** na frente da classe . Fazer uma péssima redação de propósito estava fora de cogitação : ela sempre percebia isso **também**, e fazia os autores destas lerem na frente da classe também !

Mas para alguns, isso não era problema . Vejamos Hitomi, por exemplo ; apesar da idade, ela escrevia muito bem . Histórias de amor, obviamente . Claro, não era algo "perfeito" , sendo que algumas histórias longas possuíam alguns "furos de roteiro" . Nada que a prática não resolve e aperfeiçoe .

Agora, em se tratando de escrita, tanto em qualidade quanto em quantidade, ninguém da sala batia Hiro . A máquina de escrever da turma 4-e já estava na metade da Segunda folha, e isso em menos de cinco minutos, com uma caligrafia bem aceitável . E não parecia que estava no fim .....

Mas, do fundo do seu coração, a professora e todos os anteriores agradeceriam enormemente se ele parasse de **também** ilustrar suas redações ....

Já Noriko parecia encara-lo quase a ponto de explodir . Ela não estava se saindo muito bem, e não conseguia entender como alguém conseguia escrever tão rápido . Aliás, ela se perguntava constantemente de onde ele tirava tanta inspiração para suas histórias . Já havia dado uma olhada em alguns desenhos deles, os quais ela julgou bons (apesar de quadrinhos não serem o seu forte), e concluiu que não era influência do clube de mangá . Era **ele** quem influenciava o clube . 

- Mas como é que você consegue escrever tanto, Hino ? 

- Ah, mas é muuuiiiito fácil !!!!! É só voc – subitamente ambos haviam sido interrompidos por uma força superior, um poder que se encontrava em uma dimensão totalmente diferente da deles : Olhar de mestre™ .

- Vejo que já terminaram . 

Um outro problema da professora : Redação instantânea .

Antes que ela o alcança-se, Hino adicionava mais algumas linhas a sua redação . Não era o final que havia planejado, mas pelo menos era "entregável" . Quanto a Noriko, escrevia desesperadamente, implorando no seu íntimo por um milagre : ele veio .

A professora passou direto por eles, se dirigindo até o final da sala . De lá, ela começou a recolher o trabalho dos alunos . Hino, obviamente, não perdeu a oportunidade :

- "E naquele dia eu vi uma luz ......" 

- Sem graça !- retrucava Noriko enquanto escrevia – Por que não aproveita e termina a sua história ? 

Ele nem esperou ela terminar de falar .

Megumi não havia achada graça . Não mesmo . Isso porque ela havia ganho **menos** tempo . Quando a professora se aproximou de sua carteira, Megumi percebera que já estava condenada .

- Ainda não terminou, Megumi ? 

- Minako-sensei ! Por favor, só mais um pouco ! Eu já estou quase terminando ! Eu .... eu ....

Ao olhar para sua direita, Megumi pôde perceber um sorrisinho imperceptível escapar de Akira . Problemas .

- Megumi, já conversamos sobre isso antes . Não seria justo com o resto da turma – e, enquanto ela falava, o resto da turma corria o mais rápido possível com a redação - , e você me parecia bem inspirada .....

Uma face de ódio, escondida por um sorriso de alegria brotava de Megumi, enquanto, com o canto dos olhos, ela olhava Shin . Nesse meio-período, a professora pegara a redação de sua mesa, junto com a de Akira . Os demais alunos interpretavam aquilo como o sinal da morte™ .

O motivo de tanto medo ? Bem, a professora tinha o hábito de comentar diversas vezes com os pais sobre o desempenho dos alunos, e redação era um prato cheio . Ao chegar em sua mesa, os alunos torciam por mais um milagre : não veio .

As folhas passeavam lentamente entre seus dedos . Ela fazia questão de ler as redações na sala, causando horrores aos alunos . E, como já foi dito, as melhores serão interpretadas "lá na frente" pelos autores, com direito a explicação do que estava sentindo quando escreveu....

Subitamente, ela para de ler . De igual forma, ela pede licença e se retira da sala . Quando algumas bolinhas de papel passeavam pela sala de aula, um rapaz entra na sala . Era mais velho do que eles, e um pouco mais novo que a professora . Obviamente .....

- Deve ser um estagiário – pensava Hiro, em voz **muito** alta, embora não tivesse idéia do que fosse um ....

A turma toda havia ficado quieta . Aquilo preocupava o rapaz . Ele já havia estado no lugar daquelas crianças . Isso lhe daria uma vantagem, se ele não soubesse que naquele jogo você não tem vantagens . É você e somente você . "Sem problema" , ele dizia sempre, mesmo quando a professora Aino teve que se ausentar por alguns instantes e solicitara um substituto . Era para isso mesmo que ele estava ali . Um dia, teria sua própria turma . 

Uma bola de papel em cheio no olho esquerdo o tirava violentamente de seu mundo de planos . 

Voltando a encarar a turma mais uma vez, eles com olhares de "anjinhos" , ele com um pouco de suor escorrendo pela face direita .....

Voltando a encarar a turma mais uma vez, eles com olhares de "mais anjinhos" ainda ....

De alguma forma, ele podia sentir que estava na ante-sala do inferno™ .... por que, nesse instante ..... ele podia jurar por tudo que é mais sagrado que começar a ouvir a música tema de ..... "Rocky" ....

****

***********

Fim do dia . Aquele pobre coitado que foi filho de alguém, irmão de alguém e, depois do dia de hoje, dificilmente pai de alguém, seguia para casa . Embora tentasse relaxar, sua mente estava em choque . 

De sua sala, a diretora observava, enquanto se perguntava se **aquele** voltava amanhã ....

- Se voltar, é por que está determinado a suceder o manto sagrado do conhecimento ! – dizia sua assistente – Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades, e elas não são poucas .....

A diretora olhava sua assistente com uma gotinha de suor no rosto, perguntando-se o que fez para merecer isso .....

****

***********

Mais um dia, assim ele pensava . O rubro dos céus era lindo, assim como o pôr-do-sol . Sentado no chão, encostado na árvore que ficava em frente a escola, ele aguardava uma pessoa . Uma pessoa muito especial . Um sorriso se abria em seu rosto no momento em que ela atravessava o portão, caminhando em sua direção . 

Naquele momento, foi a vez dela sonhar . Tanto tempo ..... em tão pouco tempo . Aquela árvore .... a escola .... o pátio .... não, não fazia tanto tempo assim .... ou será que não ? Podia ver as garotas ali, naquela árvore , conversando . A primeira imagem que lhe vinha a cabeça era a de Rei e Usagi, como sempre, discutindo por algum motivo bobo . De longe, eram as que mais chamavam atenção . Não que Makoto, com seu tamanho família, e Amy, com seus livros, passassem desapercebidas . Mas, se os antigos inimigos delas tivessem sobrevivido e montado uma organização do tipo "matem as Sailors Senshi" , com certeza as brigas entre Moon e Mars constariam nos arquivos da organização ....

- Há,há,há .....

- Por quê a senhora está rindo ? 

- Nada, querido . Não foi nada . Que tal um sorvete ? 

- Hai !!!!!

****

***********

Chocolate com leite condensado por cima era o seu sabor preferido . Duplo, ainda por cima .....

- Hmmm ..... 

- Eí, esse é o meu !!!! – Gritava Shin enquanto Minako dava uma lambida no seu sorvete .

- Não seja egoísta ! Se quiser, eu também deixo você dar uma lambida no meu !!!

- Jura ?

- Alguma vez eu já menti para você ? 

****

***********

- Há,há . Não devia acreditar em tudo o que as pessoas dizem, Shin-kun .

Sem um pingo de atenção no comentário, Shin andava cabisbaixo .Estava pensando . Estava lembrando ..... até que um estalo o tira de seu mundinho particular . Dessa vez, o estalo vira dele mesmo .

De alguma forma ele sabia .... ele sentia que não deveria fazer aquilo ali, na rua . De manhã ele estava tão concentrado naquilo que quase foi atropelado, e não queria que isso se repetisse . 

- Eí, Shin-kun ! Shin-kun ! Não precisa ficar chateado por causa disso !Toma, pode ficar com o meu !

Procurando ajuda e, ao mesmo tempo, consolo, ele olha para ela . Demora alguns instantes para que ela entenda o olhar, mas finalmente entende . Pior, entende algo que ele não havia entendido, e que ela não queria entender . 

- Conseguiu se lembrar ? 

- Hã ? 

- Você ..... esteve estranho .... pensativo .... o dia todo . Está tentando se lembrar de algo, não é ? 

- Eu .... eu .... mãe, eu não sei . Não sei o que tá acontecen – nisso, Minako o encara por alguns instantes .

- Shinnosuke .

- Desculpe . – Ele sabia o significado daquele olhar . Se tem algo que ele aprendeu, era que ela não gostava nem um pouco de vê-lo "giriando" , usando um vocabulário tão vulgar . Nem um pouco . – Não sei o que **está** acontecendo . A ....a senhora .... a senhoria podia me ajudar ? 

Ela parara de olha-lo, abaixando a cabeça . Alguns instantes que mais pareciam uma eternidade ocupavam seu tempo . No final desse curto período de tempo, ela deixava escapar um suspiro e, embora sua cabeça continuasse abaixada, ela falava, sem no entanto encarar Shin . 

- Gomen, Shin-kun . Gomem .

- Tá . 

Durante o resto do percurso, a rua parecia diferente . Tudo parecia diferente . Era como se os dois fossem os únicos na rua . Como se não houvesse mais nada . A rua, a calçada, os carros, as pessoas, os prédios .... tudo vai sumindo, lentamente, até que só restam os dois, caminhando pela rua, ou ex-rua, já que tudo ao seu redor era branco, mas um branco sem fim . Ao olhar para o lado, Minako percebe que Shin havia se afastado um pouco . Ela continua andando e, ao olhar de novo, percebe que ele havia se afastado um pouco mais . Ela continuava andando, e ele havia se afastado mais um pouco, e mais um pouco, e mais um pouco .... muito antes de ele sumir de sua vista, ela estava gritando, procurando por ele . E continuava gritando, mais e mais . E mais . E mais. E mais . Mas não adiantava . Nem um pouco . Não mais . Por que ele havia sumido . Ele não estava mais lá, ao lado dela . Ele a havia deixado, sozinha, naquele lugar . Mas o que a assustava mais não era o fato de estar ali, sozinha . Era o fato **dele** Ter sumido . E lá estava ela, ajoelhada, chorando . Era um choro silencioso, porem muito triste e dolorido . Um choro que não teria fim, pois se estenderia por toda a eternidade . Isso tudo por que .....

Ao olhar para o lado, percebe que tudo havia voltado . As casas, os prédios, as pessoas, os carros, as ruas ..... Shin . Ele estava lá encarando-a, com aqueles olhos brilhantes e inocentes, acompanhando-a enquanto aguardava uma resposta . Sem perder tempo, embora com um pouco de hesitação, ela dizia :

- Gomen, Shin-kun . Gomen .

- Tá .

E, pelo resto do percurso, permaneceram em silencio, sendo que Minako, de tempos em tempos, o observava discretamente, só para ter certeza de que ele estava ali .

Mas aquilo era apenas uma máscara . Por dentro, ela estava quase perdendo o controle . Estava quase chorando . Uma angústia sem fim tomava conta de seu corpo por completo . 

Ela estava triste .... por que ..... deixou de fazer .... algo importante .... para Shin ..... e para ela .

Ela poderia ter ajudado-o .

Ela podia ter dado um fim as dúvidas dele .

Podia .....

Aquilo teria esclarecido suas duvidas .... ou, ao menos, dado o passo inicial para as respostas . Não importa . 

Ela sabia perfeitamente qual era o problema com Shin . Sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava . Suas suspeitas começaram no café-da-manhã, e haviam se estendido durante todo o dia . 

Uma pergunta tão simples, feita por uma criança tão adorável de olhos tão doces e meigos . 

Uma pergunta que ela poderia ter respondido, mas não respondeu .Tudo isso por um motivo .

****

medo

Medo . Medo . Medo . Medo de que tudo acontecesse . Medo de que seus maiores temores se concretizassem . Medo de que tudo começasse de novo . Medo . 

Medo das guerras . Medo do sangue . Medo das mortes . Medo . 

Medo de tudo o que havia acontecido . Ela só queria uma vida normal, sem aventuras, sem adrenalina, sem decepções, sem mortes ....

Sem a incerteza de tornar a ver um amigo, sabendo que as chances dele voltar são mínimas . 

Apenas uma vida normal, como a de qualquer um . Uma vida normal que ela adotou .

Uma vida normal que ela adotou no dia em que deixou de ser **_Sailor Vênus _**.....

**__**

Continua ..... ?

Glossário 

No decorrer do episódio, usei alguns termos não muito comuns . Para os que desconhecem o significado, eis aqui :

Ohayo - Algo como 'olá', mesmo que só usado de manhã.

Okaasan - Mãe (quando se fala da própria mãe, geralmente usa-se a forma "**haha**").

nome- kun - Forma de tratamento equivalente ao "-san", mas usado apenas para meninos.

Anoo - Err...

nome- san - Sufixo usado quando do se refere a uma pessoa. Bem formal.

Gomen - Desculpa

nome - chan - Usado entre pessoas íntimas, entre amigas da mesma idade, entre um garoto mais velho e uma garota mais nova, ou entre uma mulher mais velha se referindo a uma garota mais nova.

Minna - Pessoal, amigos, turma.

Sensei - professor, mestre.

Un - É, Tá

Itte - Expressão de dor. 'Ai'

Hai - Sim


	4. No Coração da Tempestade

**__**

Capítulo III : No Coração da Tempestade

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido

By Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Julho/2001

__

"Ei, como estás cara Julieta ?

Os clones que me dizem que és antiquado

É o amor que as bonecas tem por ti

Eu sei lidar com eles

O Dna que carregas

É a perfeição que eu buscava

Se simularmos nossa união mais tarde

Veremos o nascimento de uma nova era

Mais ainda melhor do que fazê-lo virtualmente

É passar por isso um milhão de vezes, certo ?

Não entendo a lógica, sabe

Daquilo que o meu coração quer

Ninguém mais pode entender, sabe

E eu não preciso demonstrar

Esta paixão suprema que sinto, quando sou como Romeu para você ...."

- Até que você canta bem, Akira .

- Hã ? Quem está ai ?

Antes que termine sua linha de pensamento, um vulto sai da copa de uma das árvores e cai alguns degraus acima . Olhando para trás, Akira lembrou-se de que estava numa escadaria, em que qualquer distração poderia ser bastante dolorosa .....

O vulto salta para cima dele, enquanto ele pensa : Como foi que cheguei a esse ponto ?

************

Lá estava ela, como sempre, treinando . Tinha que treinar . Era a titular da equipe de Karatê da escola . E mais do que isso : tinha que estar sempre pronta para qualquer "eventualidade" . Qualquer mesmo .

No entanto, algo a perturbava . Era uma inquietação .... uma distração . Algo interferia com a harmonia do ambiente . Se tivesse aberto os olhos, descobriria facilmente o motivo, mas ao invés disso resolver se concentrar mais e mais . Era incrível o que a falta de um professor fazia . Ela ficava se perguntando se as coisas seriam diferentes se tivesse tido um professor adequado para lhe ensinar .... 

Repentinamente ela abre os olhos e olha para trás . Havia mais alguém na sala além do professor . Era um rapaz . 

O professor aplica-lhe um golpe na nuca, chamando sua atenção em definitivo ;

- Limpe sua mente de todos os pensamentos mundanos .

- Mas eu ....

- Não discuta enquanto eu falo . Apenas ouça e execute .

- Hai .

E ela volta a se concentrar . Num movimento de sorte, ela olha para trás sem que o professor perceba, mas o garoto já não estava mais ali . Que estranho, ela pensava . Aquele garota lhe era muito familiar ....

************

Arrancado de seus pensamentos, Akira é atingido no peito e arremessado para trás . Num esforço enorme, ele gira o corpo para baixo, de forma que consegue apoiar as mãos no chão . Ainda sofrendo pela velocidade ganha no impacto, ele toma impulso com a mão e termina de girar o corpo, caindo de pé por pouco . 

Tão logo toca o chão, Akira é vitima de uma rasteira, essa o fazendo cair por definitivo de cara no chão . Durante os longos e sacrificados segundos que seu cérebro leva para processar a dor, ele tem um novo pensamento : "Ai" .

************

Realmente, as deficiências deixadas pela falta de um mestre foram enormes . Parando por alguns instantes, ela se lembra de tudo pelo qual havia passado . Teria sido diferente ? Se tivesse se empenhado mais , será que ....

Não, era o que lhe vinha . Tudo já havia acabado . Se ela havia conseguido sobreviver ate aqui, era foi forte . E ser forte não é apenas ter grande força física .

Em meio ao seu ar de preocupação, ela nem percebe quando chega ao refeitório . 

Logo depois, quatro pessoas sentam junto dela : duas loiras, sendo que uma delas possuía duas tranças realmente enormes, uma outra cabelo cujos cabelos pareciam um misto de negro com vermelho e uma outra que havia se sentado por ultimo, só que, ao contrário das três ultimas, seu jeito de andar não havia chamado tanta atenção . Uma das loiras começou :

- Meninas, vocês precisavam ter visto a competição de hoje .

- Competição ?- A que havia se sentado por ultimo se expressou . Ele havia colocado um marca-texto em seu livro e começou a prestar atenção no assunto – Que competição ? 

- Ora, a de natação !

- Está dizendo que houve uma competição de natação hoje ? Que bom, mas ..... Minako .... quando você começou a praticar natação ? – Ela perguntava num tom de curiosidade, mas nunca esperava a resposta que estava por vir .

- Ela não pratica, Amy . Foi assistir o Yusuke da turma A-3 disputar o campeonato .

Amy nem se deu ao trabalho de comentar . Como essas "ocasiões" não eram novidade, ela se pôs a continuar comendo .

Mas algo chamou sua atenção .

Makoto .

Desde que chegaram no refeitório, ela não deu um pio . Estava ali, quieta, apoiando-se na mesa, como se estivesse olhando para o vazio .... ou para alguém ....

Embora não fosse muito boa nisso, algumas engrenagens começaram a girar na cabeça de Amy :

1 – Makoto estava em silencio ;

2 – Ela não havia dito nada quantos todas sentaram-se à mesa ;

3 – Ela não parece Ter prestado atenção ao comentário de Rei ;

4 – Tampouco ao comentário de Minako ;

5 – Se sua memória não falhasse, ela podia jurar que conhecia aquela expressão facial que Makoto estava fazendo ;

6 – o tópico 5 é muito importante ;

Maquinando minuciosamente cada informação obtida, Amy começa a formular uma teoria, no entanto, o acanhamento a impede de expor sua conclusão, logo ....

- Makoto , por acaso você está apaixonada por alguém ? 

Pena, ela pensava . Se Rei tivesse ficado calado só por mais alguns instantes, ela poderia ter exposto todo o resultado de sua pesquisa, começando dos primeiros sintomas até o estudo detalhado da melhor abordagem . Makoto não estava nem aí .

- Aí, aí .... hoje eu vi alguém .....

Minako, Rei e até Amy, falam todas ao mesmo tempo :

- Que te lembra alguém que partiu o seu coração !

Isso a deixa corada por alguns instantes, mas logo passava. Logo, logo passava .

************

Mais chato do que dar de cara no chão, era o fato da poeira levantada pela sua respiração entrar no seu olho . Isso realmente é irritante . Akira estava passando por um desses momentos . Poderia ficar pior ? Por mais que tentasse se virar, por mais que tentasse levantar, ele não conseguia . Havia um pé nas suas costas, e o mesmo não concordava com o ponto de vista de Akira . Em meio a tanto irritação, ele começa a lembrar de algumas coisas .....

__

- Sensei, como faço para escapar quando um inimigo me encurralar ?

- Muito simples , pequeno Akira . Seja como o vento, que percorre os vastos campos, como a água, que molha a forte arvore,

como a terra, que dá solo aos necessitados, como o fogo, que ilumina as esperanças de cada um .

- Pô, sensei , não entendi !

- Nem eu !

- Ó flashback inútil ! Pois vai ser na marra !

************

- Na marra !

Dando uma forte cotovelada no adversário, Makoto escapa facilmente de uma imobilização . Quando se vira em posição de contra-ataque, percebe um detalhe : ele já estava no chão .

- Ops !

O pobre rapaz tentava se levantar, mas seus ossos não concordavam com a opção dele . De fato, a cotovelada além de inesperada , foi violenta . Muito . O mestre olhava calmamente para Makoto, a qual já sentia que havia extrapolado ..... de novo . 

No entanto, a reação dele é diferente do usual . Com uma ordem, ele encerra o treino, dispensando todos os demais alunos, que colocam de pé seu amigo . O mestre segue em direção a saída, passando por Makoto, num silêncio total .

E, se havia algo que ele havia ensinado, era que certas coisas não merecem nem palavras . 

__

"Tenho que controlar mais a minha força"

Dirigindo-se até o vestiário, ela sutílmente percebeu que a sala não estava vazia . Olhando para trás, percebera rapidamente que havia um rapaz parado na porta, observando-a .

- Puxa, como você é forte ! Você luta muito bem !

- Um pouco ruborizada com o comentário, ela tratou de retribuir :

- O-obrigada . Eu me chamo Makoto . E você ?

- Suiti . Bom, eu tenho que ir . A gente se vê !

- Esper ..... 

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, ele já havia saído . Ela corre atrás dele, mas ele havia sumido de sua vista . Ela continua correndo, chegando até o pátio, mas falhando inutilmente em encontrá-lo .

Foi aí que ela se tocou de que estava no pátio, de kimono , e que havia corrido desesperadamente atrás daquele garoto . 

- Acho que .... acho que ....

Ela suspirou, libertando um pequeno riso em seguida . Seus olhos brilhavam e suas bochechas coravam . Makoto sabia o que isso significava : Estava apaixonada . 

Até que era uma cena bonita de se ver, pensava Usagi, que estava no segundo andar ,observando a amiga . Embora tivesse se mantido calada(e mastigando) durante o recreio, ela havia prestado atenção ao comentário de suas amigas, e torcia firmemente para que Makoto finalmente encontra-se o seu par . Amy, que estava por perto, mantinha uma opinião um pouco diferença e até que um tanto quanto realista sobre o assunto .....

************

__

Quando tudo falha, você não se desespera, improvisa

Akira agarra a perna que estava esmagando-o e, com um esforço incrível, começa a se mover . Seu adversário perde o equilíbrio, o que faz com que os dois comecem a rolar a escada , dolorosamente . Muito . 

Felizmente, os degraus acabaram-se com uma rapidez incrível, deixando Akira arriado no chão, mal sentindo seu corpo . No entanto, contra a vontade de seu corpo, ele rola para a esquerda, escapando de um chute . Com o mesmo esforço, ele consegue se colocar de pé, pronto mais uma vez para encarar seu adversário . 

A situação já havia passado de critica, mas desistir não era uma boa opção . Não mesmo . 

Correndo para atacar, Akira é detido quando sente um punho fechado na boca-do-estômago, o qual o arremessa contra uma das árvores . Enquanto tenta retomar o ar, a figura sorri, num misto de malícia e engenhosidade . 

Então, para a surpresa de Akira, o atacante começa a subir a escadaria , saltando alguns degraus de cada vez, sem diminuir o ritmo . 

Isso significava uma coisa :

Problemas .

************

Surpresa foi a reação de Makoto ao abrir seu armário para pegar um dos cadernos, e encontrar flores . Havia algo escrito : Suiti .

Admirada com o presente, ela trata logo de fechar o armário, embora tenha chamado a atenção de algumas pessoas . 

Se tivesse prestado mais atenção, perceberia que estava com uma rosa no bolso do uniforme, e estava circulando por todo o colégio assim . Mas não era isso que ocupava sua mente . Nem mesmo quando a professora de biologia aplicava a aula sobre educação sexual, nem quando Minako passou no corredor e lhe deu bom dia, nem mesmo assim ela saiu de seu estado pensativo .

Makoto tinha motivos de sobra para estar assim . Algo a preocupava . Aquele garoto .... como era lindo !!!!!

Mas o que ela sentia por ele .... não podia ser .... era .... era diferente . Ao menos, era o que pensava . Já havia ficado apaixonada por outros rapazes, mas, de alguma forma, sentia algo um pouco mais .... mais ... profundo por aquele garoto .... mas como ? 

Só havia visto ele duas vezes, e conversado na metade delas ! Será isso o que chamam de "amor verdadeiro" ? Será que foi assim com Usagi e Mamoru ? 

Será que ela realmente estava amando aquele garoto ? 

Ela pensava nisso a todo instante, enquanto folheava se caderno, no pátio . Nem lhe passou pela cabeça que talvez estivesse chamando atenção . Nem um pouco . Naquela altura dos acontecimentos, nada poderia surpreende-la ou asssustá-la . Nada . 

Nada ?

Três toques ela sentiu, três toques ela percebeu, três vezes ela suspirou .... e uma vez olhou para trás . 

E lá estava ele, cutucando-a . Tinha o mesmo tamanho que ela, seus olhos era verdes, numa tonalidade bem clara, e seus cabelos, marrom-claros . Seu uniforme estava semi-arrumado, com a blusa um pouco fora de lugar na parte de baixo, e a gola um pouco desarrumada . Mas ele estava ali, diante dela, e somente dela . E, para ela, aquilo era perfeito, era tudo o que ela queria . 

Por que aquele garoto **não **lembrava alguém que havia machucado seu coração ....

************

Ou talvez não . 

De qualquer forma, ele estava fugindo . Sim, fugindo . Não sabia o motivo, e nem por quanto tempo, mas aquilo lhe garantia tempo para pensar . Ou se recuperar .

O ultimo golpe havia deixado efeitos mais críticos do que os anteriores . E não era pouca coisa, não . Aquilo realmente doía . Seria preciso um milagre para fazer que ele se movesse dali nos próximos minutos . 

Infelizmente, o milagre(?) veio .

Foi quando Akira olhou para as escadas, longas, extensas, que pareciam atingir os céus.

E era isso que faziam . 

Não "os céus" , mas o SEU céu . O seu paraíso . A coisa mais preciosa para ele .... estava no fim daquela escadaria . 

Akira se lembraria disso depois, mas com certeza não reclamaria . Reclamaria da dor, mas não de sua decisão . Apesar da necessidade, seu corpo insistia em negar apoio . Estava sozinho . Mal podia contar consigo mesmo .

Se houvessem pessoas no local, teriam ficado incrivelmente espantadas ao ver um garotinho, de cerca de dez anos, correr a enorme escadaria . O que era realmente impressionante era que ele estava pulando cinco ou seis degraus a cada salto, num ritmo contínuo . O mais impressionante ainda só podia ser percebido por uma pessoa . A dor gerada pelo esforço, somada as fores crescentes do esforço de subir a escadaria , só eram detidas por uma coisa : sua força de vontade .

************

Naquele instante, Makoto lembrou-se das flores . Era lindas . Tanto, que a simples lembrança a deixava envergonhada . Estava diante do rapaz .... e não sabia o que dizer . O rapaz parecia sofrer do mesmo .

- Hã .... é .... bem, eu .....

Logo Makoto percebeu o nervosismo e ansiedade em sua voz . Era fácil isso . Ele estava tenso, com medo da resposta . 

- Sabe, Makoto, eu deixei aquelas flores no seu armário, sabe . 

Isso era um tanto óbvio, ela pensava . No entanto, ela também estava agitada com a situação, não sabendo o que fazer .

- Mas .... por que essas flores ? 

Era um jogo . Uma troca de responsabilidades . 

- Por que elas refletem as pessoas . Elas refletem você, Makoto . Tão linda e forte, mas por dentro, aposto que esconde uma fragilidade e delicadeza sem tamanhos . 

- ...... ? 

- Sabe, Makoto, semana passada, dias atrás no dojo, aquelas flores ..... sabe, esses dias eu tenho te visto e....e .... eu nunca tinha conhecido uma garota como você , sabe . Forte, dedicada, corajosa, decidida e, além de tudo, mas não mais importante, muito bonita . Sempre que eu olho pra você, eu sinto uma .... uma coisa dentro de mim, e a cada dia já não consigo mais me controlar . Por isso eu tomei coragem e vim falar com você, me explicar . Eu queria passar mais tempo com você, Makoto . Estar ao seu lado, te conhecer melhor, sair com você, rir com você, com suas amigas ..... eu quero aprender a amar mais você . 

Grande, pensava Amy . Era só o que faltava . Mais um conquistador . 

Não era exatamente o que Makoto esperava . Quer dizer , até era, mas não dessa forma . Não esperava que ele atacasse de forma tão ... tão .... bem, numa escala de 1 a 10, sendo dez um conquistador irresistível, e 1 a cantada mais medíocre da face da terra, Suiti teria ganha algo em torno de .... **– 4** !

Realmente, não era o que Makoto esperava . Ela esperava alguém que se expressasse melhor, que soubesse expor melhor seus sentimentos , que .... que ..... de qualquer forma, isso parecia não importar . Não a partir do momento em que ela podia sentir sinceridade em sua voz . Um sinceridade que ela não sentia a tempo . Talvez, por causa disso, ela nem tenha percebido quando começou a abraça-lo .....e a beijá-lo ....

Isso assustou incrivelmente Koizumi Suiti . Realmente, nem ele esperava por isso . Quer dizer, não dessa forma . 

A verdade .... a verdade era que realmente estava **apaixonado** por Makoto . Era mais um garoto que havia terminado o primeiro grau e se aventurava pelo colegial, encontrando toda a sua sorte pelo caminho . Makoto foi uma dessas coisas que você encontra pelo caminho . Quando a viu, sentiu um fervor dentro de si diferente de tudo o que havia sentido antes . Incentivado por alguns amigos, ele tentou um "vai ou racha" . Aparentemente, havia funcionado . Pena que ele não possuía muita experiência nesse assunto, do contrário descobriria/perceberia muito mais de Makoto do que imaginava . Naquele simples abraço , teria notado algo mais da personalidade dela .Teria encontrado uma garota carente, com um espaço enorme no coração . Alguém que gostava de ser cativada, que precisava ser amada . Infelizmente, ele não percebeu isso ..... e pra sua sorte, naquele instante isso não estava fazendo diferença para ninguém .... a não ser para Amy , que demonstrava um olhar um tanto quanto triste enquanto Usagi comemorava por sua amiga .....

- Makoto-no-baka ....

************

As escadas nunca pareceram tão extensas . Ele corria, digo, saltava, saltava, saltava .... e no entanto, nunca chegava ao fim . Alias, parecia que nunca iria alcançar seu alvo . Mas ele tinha que tentar . Ele tinha que se esforçar . Por ela . Por aquela que era tudo para ele . A sua razão de viver . Se ele era o que era, era por causa daquela pessoa . 

Obviamente, seus ossos doíam mais, mas ele não se importava . Nem um pouco . Estava feliz , pois estava chegando ao fim, estava alcançando seu adversário . E isso antes dele chegar ao topo da escadaria . Seu adversário olhava para trás, arrependendo-se ao perceber um brilho nos olhos do rapaz . Havia fogo naqueles olhos . E ele gostava disso . Tanto que ficou perplexo quando o rapaz apoiou a perna nas escadas, dando um salto tão alto e tão .... perfeito, caindo em frente a ele, obrigando-o a parar. Pena, faltavam só alguns degraus .

A força com a qual Akira o chutou foi surpreendente para alguém da sua idade . Desnorteado por alguns instantes, ele não pode reagir quando o garoto agarrou seu braço e começou a girá-lo, cada vez mais rápido . De repente, ele o solta, lançando-o para cima das escadarias, o que acabara de deixar o indivíduo totalmente confuso . Mas a confusão não havia durado muito tempo, pois Akira também havia saltado e, quando aquele ser estranho havia tocado no chão ileso, Akira fizera o mesmo . 

O ser estranhou, mas logo percebeu que o garoto estava entre ele e algo que parecia ser uma moradia . Esperto . Ele queria ganhar espaço para lutar melhor . Esperto, muito esperto .

Estranho era a única palavra que nascia nos lábios de Akira . O indivíduo usava uma roupa totalmente diferente do que ele imaginava . Tanto que ele nem sequer conseguia lembrar do nome . E, mesmo depois de tentar se concentrar em seu adversário, não conseguia visualizá-lo com extrema nítidão, apesar de estar vendo-o com extrema perfeição ..... ?

__

Mas afinal, eu estou vendo ele ou não ?

- Isso não importa . Minha vida bloqueará sua passagem !!!

Por um instante ele se surpreendeu . Se havia algo que não esperava, era o que o garotinho havia acabado de dizer . 

Aceitando o convite, ele rapidamente parte com tudo em direção a ele . Só que, desta vez, com um sorriso a mais no rosto .....

************

E, mais uma vez, Amy quebrara a cara . Aquilo já estava ficando repetido . E doloroso . 

Há quanto tempo ela estava fazendo isso ? Dias ? Semanas ? Um dos dois . Mas isso não mudava a questão . Na tentativa mais recente, quase perdeu a amizade de sua amiga . E de suas outras também . A situação era bem delicada . Era como ser o único torcedor de um time . Usagi e Minako, as mais "avoadas" , não estava ligando para isso, chegando a dizer que ela estava com inveja de Makoto . Quanto a Rei .... bom , ela estava com um problema parecido ..... 

Mas o problema maior era Makoto . 

Ao contrário do que as outras pensavam, Amy não estava com inveja de Makoto . Ela estava preocupada com sua amiga . Muito . Ela não confiava naquele garoto . Nunca confiou . 

Mais do que ninguém, ela entendi a carência de Makoto, a ponto de sentir dor por ela . Desde que Makoto começou a sair com aquele rapaz, Amy conversava com ela, dizendo que ela devia usar a razão, e não o coração .

No entanto , foi em vão . 

Todas já estavam no segundo bimestre, e desde então muitas idéias começaram a aflorar na mente de Amy . Uma delas era o que a fazia ficar preocupada com Makoto . 

Particularmente, ela achava que Makoto havia dado muita sorte por não ter se dado mal anteriormente, visto que se apaixonava por tudo quanto é garoto que cruzava seu caminho .

E, pelo visto, sua sorte havia acabado ....

De qualquer forma, ela decidira ficar quieta . Mesmo que soubesse das conseqüências, sabia que uma nova investida acarretaria na perda da amizade de Makoto . Ela teria que entender o motivo da preocupação de Amy por conta própria ....

************

Enquanto corria na direção do garoto, ele o observava de maneira fascinante . O garoto havia assumido uma posição um tanto quanto incomum : não possuía defesa alguma . Até onde sabia , geralmente alguém preparava o corpo todo para resistir a um ataque, o que consome todas as forças do indivíduo . Em contrapartida, por ter aberto tanto a guarda, seu corpo concentra toda a sua força num único e decisivo ataque . Essa pessoa acaba por esgotar-se por completo, mas deixa sérios estragos no alvo .

E ele era o alvo ! Aquele garoto não estava brincando !

Percebendo a determinação dele, o indivíduo rapidamente dá um salto curto para esquerda e em seguida, para frente e, para finalizar, para a direita . O que ocorre é que ele faz uma curva , deixando Akira golpear o vácuo , enquanto ele se posiciona atrás do garoto, segurando-o pelas costas e imobilizando-o completamente . 

- Que ? Mas .... mas quem é você .... ?

************

Simplesmente um fim-de-semana qualquer . Uma festa . Jovens dançando e se divertindo . O que pode resultar disso ? 

De qualquer forma, Suiti estava lá, junto de Makoto . Uma espécie de confraternização que os alunos do terceiro ano promovem na metade do ano, como se fosse um "Seja bem-vindo" atrasado . Por ser realizada na casa de um dos alunos, a musica e a bebida não eram controladas . Parece familiar, não é ? 

De qualquer forma, Suiti havia percebido algo (ou será que ele já havia percebido antes, e vindo na festa com essa idéia ? Vai saber .... ) em relação a maioria dos casais da escola : eles passavam muito tempo junto, saiam quase sempre junto, possuíam um grau maior de intimidade, não tinham vergonha de se beijarem perto dos amigos .... enquanto ele e Makoto estavam no "pega na minha mão" . Não que fosse tão ruim, mas ele começava a se incomodar com aquilo . E aquela amiga de Makoto, que vivia falando mal dele, dando palpites e metendo o bedelho onde não deve .... isso o irritava . Mas as coisas ainda iam esquentar . 

Já deviam ser quase onze horas, e parecia que a festa não tinha hora para acabar . Depois de ficarem boa parte da noite juntos, o sangue de Suiti fervia cada vez mais . Vê-la na festa, com aquele lindo, lindo .... e sexy vestido, só haviam servido para provocá-lo mais e mais . Horas e horas dançando, colado com ela, beijando-a ardentemente, inclusive algumas vezes sua mão parecia ter vida própria, mas Makoto tratava logo de corrigi-lo . Numa dessas, ele se irritou :

- O que foi ? Qual é o problema ? 

- Sabe, Suiti-chan .... eu .... bem ..... não acho que .....

- Ainda não entendi qual é o problema . Já não disse que te amo ?

Aquilo ainda a deixava corada .

- Eu também, mas .... é que .... você fica me "acariciando" aqui, e ainda por cima na frente de todo mundo .... não acha que nós estamos indo um pouco rápido ? 

- Rápido ? Rápido ? Makoto, Nós estamos Juntos há seis meses . Qual é o seu problema ? Tem medo de mim ? 

- Não, é que .....

- Já entendi . Você acreditou no que aquela sua amiga disse de mim . Eu vou indo . Até outro dia .

Aquilo a assustou . Não esperava por uma reação dessas da parte dele . No fundo, ela estava cheia de dúvidas . Afinal, qual seria a decisão mais certa ? No seu coração, ela sabia que o que sentia por Suiti não era paixão, e sim amor . Será que era esse o motivo dele estar chateado ? Será que ela não estava correspondendo ao amor dele . 

Aquilo atravessava seu coração como uma faca quente abre caminha através manteiga . Abrindo caminho entre as pessoas, ela corria mais e mais rápido em direção a Suiti . Ele já estava na porta, quando ela gritou seu nome . Mesmo assim, ele continuo andando . Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar a saída, ele já estava no jardim, indo em direção ao portão . Quando faltavam alguns passos para alcançar a rua, ele ouviu a voz de Makoto, vindo detrás dele .

- Suiti !!!!

Mais alguns passos . Ao olhar para trás, ele viu que ela estava no jardim . Só mais alguns . Só mais alguns passos . Ah, dane-se !

Enquanto andava em direção aquela linda garota, ele tentava arrumar as idéias . Tentava arrumar a confusão que se formara . Não conseguiu . 

Tão logo se aproximou, Makoto tratou de abraçá-lo de uma forma que ele não pudesse escapar, beijando-o em seguida . Sem que percebessem, estava caminhando pelo jardim, para uma parte longe da festa e dos outros . Em seguida, estavam sentados num banco que havia encontrado . Suiti colocara docemente seu braço sobre Makoto, de forma que sua mão esquerda acariciava a face de Makoto . Silêncio .

- Mako-chan .... do que você tem medo ?

Aparentemente ela não havia entendido a pergunta, era o que Suiti pensava . Estava enganado . Durante longos minutos, ela olhava para o céus . Qualquer um pensaria que ela estava contemplando o brilho das estrelas, mas na verdade estava contemplando outra coisa : Júpiter . O maior de todos o planetas . Seu guardião e, em tempos ancestrais, seu lar . Do que Júpiter teria medo ? Do que ? O que realmente poderia lhe fazer mal ? Nada . Júpiter não precisava se preocupar com algo que **lhe** fizesse mal .

- Eu .... eu não sei . 

- Nem eu, Mako-chan . Nem eu . 

Makoto deixa de olhar para cima, voltando seu olhar para Suiti . Ela encosta sua cabeça no ombro dele, deixando todas as suas preocupações de lado . Afinal, o que deveria temer ? Nada . Tudo havia acabado . E, se algo surgisse, sabia que todas as suas amigas estariam ali, unidas . E se isso ainda não fosse suficiente, Suiti estava ali . 

Como por instinto, Suiti levantava gentilmente o rosto de Makoto . Era um rosto doce . Doce e carente .

- Kimi ga suki da yo .

- Também te amo, Suiti . Eu te amo muito . 

Enquanto se beijavam, ambos sentiam seu sangue ferver . Em determinado momento, o qual havia sido apagado de suas lembranças, ambos perderam o controle de si mesmos e se entregaram um ao outro . Suiti acariciava Makoto, mas de uma forma que a cativava mais e mais . Ela nada fazia para reagir . Lentamente ele a acariciava, enquanto Makoto ficava bêbada de tanto provar seus lábios . 

O resto .... é conseqüência .

************

Akira se debatia mais e mais, inutilmente . Aquele ser misterioso o havia agarrado por trás de tal forma que ele não conseguia se livrar . Já havia usado tudo o que havia aprendido, mas nada havia dado certo . Mas isso não era o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir . Não mesmo . Ele continuava se esforçando para escapar, enquanto chutava a pessoa . No entanto, não conseguia se soltar, apesar não estar sendo esmagado . Isso era estranho, ainda mais quando percebeu isso . Aquele ser o segurava , mas havia cessado o ataque, estranhamente . Demorou mais alguns instantes para Akira perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo : Aquele indivíduo estava abraçando-o . Isso o assustou . Um pouco . Estava cada vez mais confuso, até que, de repente, a ficha caiu :

- Okaasan ? 

- Hai, Akira-kun .Hai . 

Agora ele estava entendendo . Tudo havia se tornado mais claro . Era por isso que não conseguia se soltar . Era por isso que seu adversário lutava tão bem . Era por isso que não havia conseguido descobrir quem era ....

************

Algumas horas depois, Akira estava sentado à mesa, estudando . Aquele exercício que Minako-sensei havia passado era realmente difícil, mas ele tinha que tentar . 

Entre um cálculo e outro, ele ficava pensando . Pensando na dificuldade em descobrir a identidade de sua mãe . Óbvio demais : Ela havia sido uma das famosas Sailors Senshi . De alguma forma, a transformação delas cria um efeito especial, uma aura, uma ilusão, ou seja lá qual a melhor explicação, mas ela cria algo que interfere com a percepção das pessoas . Elas não usam máscaras simplesmente por que a máscara é criada na mente das pessoas . Não que ele não soubesse quem ela havia sido, apenas nunca havia visto ela transformada e, como só havia ouvido falar das Senshi através de histórias e boatos, não sabia como elas eram .

Da cozinha, enquanto lavava a louça, Makoto estava orgulhosa . Tinha motivos de sobra para isso . Embora pequeno, seu filho era muito corajoso . E não era pra menos, já que corre em suas veias sangue de Júpiter . Sangue de guerreiro . Embora tenha "pego leve" com ele, sua forças não podiam ser comparadas . Mesmo assim, ele não desistiu nem um instante, mesmo quando seu corpo se negava a obedecer . Ele havia encarado-a, arriscando-se até o último instante, visando proteger, mesmo que ao custo de sua própria vida, uma pessoa : ela . E pelo fogo em seus olhos, não tinha dúvidas de que faria isso por qualquer pessoa .

Enquanto olhava para ele, Makoto se lembrara rapidamente de Suiti . Estranho . Nesses anos todos, praticamente havia esquecido dele . E do que Amy tanto falava . E também se lamentava .

Haviam se passado alguns anos . Todos marcados em sua vida . 

E as palavras de Amy cravadas em sua mente . 

E pensar que Amy era a única que se preocupava com ela . Era um sinal de que aquela garotinha tímida e frágil estava mudando . 

E pensar que certa vez ela havia brigado com Amy por causa de Suiti . Idiota, ela pensava . 

Amy tinha razão . Ela se preocupava com Makoto devido a mudanças de tempo . Elas estava no colegial . Eram jovens, bonitas e até que um pouco inocentes . Já tinha ouvido falar de muitas adolescentes que "se perdem" no meio do caminho, que fazem algo que as prejudica pelo resto da vida . Era isso o que Amy queria dizer . Ela não queria que Makoto fizesse algo de que se arrepende-se depois . Mas foi o que aconteceu . 

Durante um curto período de tempo, ela amou e foi amada . Ela havia finalmente preenchido aquela lacuna em seu coração, e nada poderia tirar isso dela . Foi apenas uma noite, uma doce, suave, calorosa, ardente e tão preciosa noite, mas foi algo de que ela não se esqueceu . Se houveram outras, ela não se lembra . Apenas daquela noite, que havia sido muito especial . Naquela noite Suiti havia lhe passado todo o seu amor .

Faltava a dor .

A gravidez não havia sido bem recebida por ele . Desespero, nervosismo, raiva .... apenas algumas faces dele que ela não conhecia .... ou conhecia, mas ignorava . Como ela havia sofrido internamente . Naquele instante, as palavras de Amy explodiam em sua cabeça . Não que suas amigas não a tivessem amparado, mas aquilo não era o suficiente . Suiti não havia se mostrado capaz de assumir aquela responsabilidade, e tampouco interessado em assumi-lá . Ela o via cada vez com menos freqüência, e com uma dor crescente . Ela podia sentir que ele abandonaria a escola, mas não foi necessário : quando seus vômitos começaram a ficar mais freqüentes, ela decidiu por transferir-se para o turno da noite, em outro colégio . Mas o que mais lhe doeu foi o fato dele não tê-la procurado mais, nem mesmo quando o menino nasceu . No começo ela sentia muita dor , mas teve que aprender a superar, e da pior forma possível . Ela teve ajuda, e até hoje agradece por isso, mas certas coisas teve que superar sozinho . Mas, no entanto, ela não desistiu . Correu atrás de seus objetivos, batalhou por eles até o fim . Depois de muito esforço, conseguiu se formar, e sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém . Ela sabia que depender sempre das pessoas acabaria , mais cedo ou mais tarde, atrapalhando suas amigas, que estavam começando a formar suas famílias . 

De seu antigo mestre, ela herdou um dojo de karatê, apesar dela ensinar uma variante que não havia aprendido com ele . Era estranho . Tão pouco tempo com ele e, no entanto, havia sido mais próximo do que "certas" pessoas. Fazer o que ? É a vida .

E mais uma vez ela olhava para Akira . Estava crescido . E como . Suiti era um idiota . Todos esses anos, todos esses momentos . Ele havia perdido tudo . Idiota . Muito mais do que ensina-lo a lutar, ela havia ensinado-o tudo o que aprendera . Suiti não teria esse gosto, esse orgulho, essa honra de educar seu filho .

E ele havia aprendido cada lição . 

Depois dos acontecimentos daquela tarde, ela havia decidido que ela hora de testar não somente a força física, mas também a força que habitava no coração dele . 

E ela era enorme .

- Akira, já terminou sua redação ? 

- Hum ?

- Você tem uma redação para entrega amanhã, não tem ? 

- Anoo .... como é que a senhora sabe disso ???

- Sua professora me contou .

- Esteve com Minako-sensei ? Quando ?

- Hoje, de manhã .

- De manhã ? Então isso foi ... foi ... foi por isso que ela saiu de repente da sala e deixou aquele cara pra tomar conta da gente !

- Cara ? 

- Era mais novo que Minako-sensei . Ficou com a gente até o final da aula . Mas o que vocês duas estavam fazendo ?

- Isso, filhinho, eu te conto daqui à pouco ....

Continua .... !!!!

Glossário : Para que algumas expressões não confundam ninguém, aqui vai o seu significado .

****

Dojo : Escola de Artes Marciais

****

Baka : Bobo, idiota.

****

Nome-chan : Usado entre pessoas íntimas, entre amigas da mesma idade, entre um garoto mais velho e uma garota mais nova, ou entre uma mulher mais velha se referindo a uma garota mais nova.

****

Kimi ga suki da yo : Eu te amo, querida (Isso é dito de um garoto para uma garota ! Não te aconselho a trocar as bolas .... )

Okaasan : Mãe

****

Hai : Sim 

nome- kun : Forma de tratamento equivalente ao "-san", mas usado apenas para meninos.

****

Senshi : Guerreira .É o que as Sailors são . No Japão são chamadas de Sailors Senshi, nos Eua de Sailors Scouts e aqui de Sailor Guerreira, sacou ?

****

Sensei : Mestre , mas em outros casos também pode significar doutor , ou até outros diferentes . O exemplo de Minako(professora), é diferente do professor que ensinou Makoto(no caso, instrutor). 

****

E a seguir :

- Oi, aqui é a Mako-chan !

- Makoto, isso não te incomoda nem um pouco ?

Minako, Minako, Minako .... dá pra parar um pouco ? Por acaso eu implico com você ?

- Não tanto quanto antes .

- Escuta, será que dá pra vocês duas deixarem isso pra depois ? Não esqueceram daquele nosso probleminha, não é ?

- O que quer dizer com nosso , Rei ?

Não percam no próximo capítulo de Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido :

__

"Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui ?" ou _"É incrível o que a falta de criatividade gera" ._


	5. Mas Que Diabos Está Acontecendo Aqui?

**__**

Capítulo IV : Mas que diabos

está acontecendo aqui ?

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido

By Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Julho/2001

O sol estava brilhando mais forte do que o usual, não que ela se importasse com isso . Na verdade, era até agradável . O problema estava no motivo daquilo . Era podia sentir problemas, e dos grandes, extremamente grandes . A luz do sol tocava em seu corpo, porém, algo estava errado. A energia a tocava da mesma maneira de sempre, no entanto .... algo estava errado . Como se algo mais estivesse vindo .....

De repente, ela sente um estalo incrivelmente doloroso . Se não estivesse acostumada, provavelmente o choque a derrubaria, mas não foi o que aconteceu . . Levantando-se de sua cadeira de praia e pegando um roupão para se cobrir, ela começa a caminhar ..... em direção a uma bosque ....

Estranho . Muito estranho . Não podia acreditar que **aquilo** estava acontecendo . E tão perto .... melhor nem pensar nisso . Não era um bom dia para ter aborrecimentos .

Depois de atravessar o pequeno bosque, ela se depara com uma pedra . E das grandes .

Apoiando-se na pedra, mais uma vez ela avistava aquela descida enorme . Não era a toa que fossem tantos degraus : ela estava no alto de uma montanha !

Não que isso a surpreendesse, uma vez que morava ali , e todos os dias se aproximava daquela mesma pedra para contemplar a cidade . Sim, a cidade . Bela e brilhante, totalmente diferente de todas as outras . A boa e velha Tóquio . Quando não era usada como palco de batalha, ou estava sendo reconstruída, sempre se mostrou um bom lugar para se viver .

Mas havia algo de errado . Muito . Naquela manhã, ela havia sentido algo muito, mas muito incomum . E eram dois . Ou deveria dizer "duas" ? De qualquer forma, havia sentido dois padrões energéticos poderosos e **muito** familiares . Aliás, estavam até um pouco mais "modestos" desde a última vez . 

Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo . De novo, não . Definitivamente, aquilo estragava qualquer expectativa sua de um bom dia . 

Ela ficava parada, observando a cidade mais e mais, enquanto apoiava a perna esquerda na pedra e o cotovelo esquerdo na coxa, dando assim apoio para cabeça . 

Nisso, algo chama sua atenção . Uma explosão . Mesmo estando bastante longe, ela podia ver a fumaça .... ela havia sentido a energia sendo disparada .

Decidida de que ficar parada não resultaria em nada, ela simplesmente se senta e cruza as pernas, junta as mãos e fecha os olhos . Estava muito longe para chegar a tempo e, se aquela energia que havia sentido pertencesse a quem ela pensava que pertencia ..... ela não teria tempo de fazer mais nada .

Livrando sua mente de qualquer pensamento desnecessário, ela continua se concentrando . Nos instantes seguintes apenas o canto dos pássaros e o passar do vento era ouvido . Ela podia sentir cada objeto, cada ser ao seu redor . Podia sentir seu corpo , sua mente tomarem novas dimensões . Mais que isso, ela sentia que estava quebrando todas as barreiras físicas que a limitavam . 

Alguns segundos depois, ela olha para baixo, e avista algo que não lhe era novidade . Pelo menos, não depois de ter treinado tanto . 

Do alto, onde estava, Rei visualizava seu corpo, o qual se encontrava na mesma posição em que se encontrava antes dela tê-lo deixado .....

**********

Centro de Tóquio . Palco de diversos eventos importantes, realizados tanto no passado quanto no presente . Também conhecido como "aeroporto de ET" . Obviamente, isso se deve ao numero enorme de series de live-action, anime e mangá, os quais o Japão produz as dúzias e envia mensalmente para o resto do mundo, criando um misticismo na mente das pessoas dos outros países, muitos envolvendo gostos e hábitos do povo japonês . Alguns, é claro, ficaram tão estereotipados que é praticamente quase impossível citar o Japão sem ouvir frases do tipo "todo japonês luta karatê", "japonês faz isso" , "japonês faz aquilo", "isso ai é desenho de japonês" , e por ai vai . E, ao que tudo indica, quatro pessoas estariam naquela tarde contribuindo para aumentar mais o folclore acerca do povo da terra do sol nascente ....

- Cara, eu sempre odiei esse lugar . Sempre .

- É mesmo ? E por .... ? 

- Faz muito barulho, quase fui atropelado outro dia, as pessoas esbarram nas outras e não se desculpam, fede, tem muito ladrão, os restaurantes são uma droga, os bares são uma droga, as pizzarias são uma droga, até o Mc Donald's daqui é uma droga ! Eu odeio esse lugar . Quando era pequeno, um ônibus quase passou por cima de mim e, pra me castigar, a minha mãe me deu uma surra, no **MEIO DA RUA**, com todo mundo olhando !

- Realmente, Aruma, você é revoltado . 

- E é por isso que hoje eu tirei o dia pra me divertir ! Demais !

Aruma estica o braço, apontando-o para os carros . Na verdade, ambos estavam numa calçada, esperando o sinal fechar para atravessarem mas, pelo visto, aquela quantidade enorme de carros passando de um lado para o outro estava irritando Aruma ....

- Aruma, o que vai fazer ? 

- Já ouviu falar do "efeito dominó" ? 

- Você não vai .... !!!

- Pombas, Yuji, para de se preocupar ! Nunca assistiu um anime na vida ? Lá os caras não ficam se preocupando e bolando mil planos para contornar uma situação que os atrapalha . Eles **destroem** a situação que os atrapalha !

A energia pulsava da mão de Aruma . Pulsava de uma maneira selvagem, visto que crescia mais e mais, até que ele a libera . Poucas pessoas acompanham o local de origem e o destino do disparo, mas os resultados são facilmente percebidos . O disparo até que não havia sido tão forte, mas foi o suficiente . O globo de energia se choca com um carro, causando um pequeno incêndio no motor . No entanto, o impacto empurra-o para fora da pista, fazendo-o parar em outra pista, de mão contrária . É um desastre . Os primeiros carros desviam, mas um que vinha atrás não consegue desviar e se choca com o carro . Outro que vinha em seguida é vitima de algo que assusta mais e mais as pessoas que começaram a prestar atenção na cena : ele acaba usando o carro que havia batido primeiro como rampa, ganhando uma certa altura e caindo encima de um dos carros que haviam desviado do carro que invadira a pista . Nisso, o carro de baixo explode, explodindo o carro de cima em seguida e, além de afetar um pouco os carros que estavam passando, gera uma fumaça que se espalha por toda a pista .

Voltando um pouco atrás, alguns carros desviavam do carro que havia invadido a pista mas, por causa da fumaça, começaram a perder o controle, o que fez com que alguns motorista freassem bruscamente . Essa atitude surpreendeu os motoristas que vinham atrás, fazendo ambos os carros se chocarem . Em questão de instantes, um coluna de fogo, que começava um pouco depois do carro que havia invadido a pista, se formara . Muitos motoristas entravam em pânico, pois as explosões arremessavam estilhaços em todas as direções, sem contar os pedestres ! Detalhe que, quando aquele carro foi tirado de sua pista de origem, ele bateu de leve em um carro e, somando ao fato do susto tomado por alguns motoristas ao ver o veiculo da frente ser empurrado repentinamente, havia se iniciado uma seqüência de batidas naquela pista, embora não tão violentas quantas a da pista ao lado . As pessoas corriam em desespero pois, em determinado momento, as explosões de uma pista atingiram a outra, e o fogo começou a se espalhar rapidamente pelo local . Em poucos instantes, o cheiro de metal derretido e carne queimando era sentido a distancia ....

- P**** !!! P*** QUE P**** !!!

- Triple Strike !!! Espera, acho que fiz mais ....

- sabe, Aruma ....

- Nem vem com sermão ! Eu vô goza esse momento !!!!

- Eu só acho que você fez muita coisa em um só lugar .... isso não te lembra .... ? 

- Ah, sim . Vambora . 

**********

Aquele vestido .... ficaria bem nela ? Era um vestido amarelo de passeio, com margaridas estampadas . Estava um "pouco" fora de moda, mas mesmo assim ela o queria . Tudo bem que estava em liquidação, mas esse não era o motivo principal . Aquele vestido tinha seu charm ..... !!!

Problemas, ela sentiu . E dos grandes .

Ela retirou o vestido calmamente e colocou sua roupa , entregando o vestido em seguida a vendedora . Usando de uma lábia adquirida com os anos, ela convence a vendedora a guardar o vestido para ela . Afinal, gostando dele ou não, era uma promoção ! Ela caminha calmamente até sair do shopping e, ao virar na primeira esquina, começa a correr . Muito . Muito rápido mesmo . Felizmente a mulher possuía muito equilíbrio, do contrário teria se esborrachado toda no chão quando seu salto quebrou ....

**********

Mil vezes sua mente lhe dizia que ela não estava fazendo aquilo .

Mil e uma vezes sua mente lhe dizia que ela não estava fazendo aquilo .

Mil e duas vezes sua mente lhe dizia que ela não estava fazendo aquilo .

Ela saltava de prédio em prédio, se aproximando cada vez mais de seu alvo . Não que isso a tivesse deixado contente . Pelo contrário, preferia nunca ter que passar por aquilo de novo . Porém, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ignorar aquilo . Aquilo ..... o que ela havia sentido .... ao longe, podia avistar bastante fumaça, e o que é pior, haviam outros focos de fumaça em outros pontos . Seja quem ou o que fosse, estava causando muita destruição . Ela tinha que ser mais rápida . 

Infelizmente, a parte "física" das coisas não era a parte em que ela era a melhor , o que não lhe proporcionava a velocidade desejava . Mas isso poderia ser resolvido .

Durante curtos instantes ela se concentra e, instantes depois , estava brilhando . Uma aura circulava pelo seu corpo . Ela podia sentir um maior conforto, uma maior mobilidade . Era sua energia que envolvia seu corpo, a qual permitia que ela saltasse entre os prédios de maneira bem mais rápida e cobrindo uma área maior . Usar aquela energia daquela forma havia reativado seu sangue, mas a idéia se dispersou tão rápido quanto surgiu . Se havia algo que era não queria, era voltar àqueles dias .....

**********

Ao contrário de seu amigo, Yuji resolvera pensar "grande" . Fechando o punho e se concentrando, ele canaliza suas energias para um único ponto . Os segundos seguintes são de puro silencio . Até que acontece .

A energia começa a tomar proporções realmente impressionantes, visto que está concentrada numa quantidade enorme e em um único ponto. Não demora muito para o próprio sorrir de satisfação pelo que havia conseguido fazer .... e pelo que iria fazer .....

Olhando para os lados, Yuji procura uma vitima em potencial . Infelizmente, ele não encontra nenhuma . Naquele momento, ele amaldiçoou o povo de Tóquio . Era incrível a capacidade de sumir diante de um perigo eminente que aquele possuía . Era quase como se eles pudessem "sentir os vilões" se aproximando . Realmente, as ruas estavam vazias . Muitos carros destruídos e várias vitimas dentro, mas os transeuntes tinha literalmente se dissipado do local . Pena . De qualquer forma, ele avistara um prédio alto e muito bonito, o que encerrou sua busca . Afinal, se Aruma conseguiu, por que ele também não conseguiria , ainda mais com um alvo daquele tamanho ? 

Yuji aponta, mira, coloca mais um pouco de energia para dar um "toque especial" e ...

... tem todo o seu ar expelido dos pulmões de maneira brutal e violenta . Com o pouco de consciência que ainda lhe resta, nota um joelho em sua barriga . O joelho fazia parte de uma perna grande e muito bonita, fora a meia-calça preta que a cobria . Seguindo a vestimenta , a perna, junto com a outra, usava uma saia justa que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos ...

Infelizmente Yuji não teve tempo de terminar sua análise, visto que seu cérebro e corpo não concordavam em mantê-lo acordado por muito tempo . No entanto, antes de desmaiar, ele pode perceber que quem o atacou era realmente alto ...

- Hunf ! Era só o que me .... droga, o que foi aquilo ? 

**********

Aruma estava se divertindo . 

E não era pra menos . Os carros, as ruas, os prédios ... ele havia feito uma considerável destruição na área, ainda mais com a banca de jornal que acabara de explodir . Sinceramente falando, ele já estava cansado de ficar parado . Precisava de um pouco de agitação, algo que fervesse seu sangue . Aquilo realmente era maravilhoso para ele . Incrível o que um pouco de medo e confusão pode fazer . Súbito, Aruma para de rir e canaliza energia para suas mãos . Muita . Ele havia ouvido um ruído, e não perderia a chance de calcinar **outro** transeunte . Ele continua disparando em várias direções, enquanto concentra energia na outra . 

Então ela dispara em direção a ele . Rápida e silenciosa, ela segue como uma flecha em sua direção . Aruma começa a estranhar por não conseguir mais ouvir os passos que ouvira a pouco . Então, um milagre acontece : ele olha para sua esquerda, bem a tempo de ver uma pessoa correndo em sua direção . Ele nem tem tempo de disparar, pois se joga para o lado, fazendo com que a pessoa passe direto por ele . Embora caído no chão, Aruma consegue mirar bem a tempo de descarregar toda aquela energia encima da pessoa . Era como se as coisas ocorressem em camera lenta : a pessoa olhando para ele, e Aruma liberando sua energia encima dela . Tamanha era a energia que, devido ao ângulo em que ele disparou, boa parte do chão foi arrancada, e a rajada seguiu em frente mesmo depois de atingir o alvo, atingindo carros e prédios no fundo, apesar de não causar grandes danos aos prédios .

- Arf , arf .... he,he,he ! Seu demente ! Tem mais alguém escondido ai ? Aposto que sim ! Eu vou contar até três e, se vocês não saírem daí, eu vou até aí procurá-los ..... um, dois, três ! Saiam !

- Estou aqui, seu covarde !

- Hã ? Como ? Quem ? Mas de onde é que saiu essa voz .... !!!!!

Aruma não conseguia processar aquela informação . A pessoa em qual ele havia disparado a pouco ainda estava viva, e o que é pior : no alto ?!?!? Só quando ele olhou com um pouco mais de atenção, ele pode perceber que se tratava de uma mulher ....

Makoto estava pensando no que significaria aquilo . Pouco antes de ser atingida, ela havia saltado o mais alto que podia . Estava começando a cair, mas algo não saia de sua cabeça : quem é esse cara ? Parecia um humano, mas tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso . Era um rapaz, deveria ter cerca de 18, 19 anos . Vestia um camisa pólo cinza e uma calça bege . Se não era humano, ao menos tinha bom gosto . 

Aruma ainda não conseguia processar a informação . Olhando para o alto, ele via uma mulher . até que era bonita, mas não era isso o que importava . Usava um tipo de camisa com mangas que cobriam os braços, e uma saia verde-escuro que ficava presa na camisa . Alias, as pernas do lado esquerdo estavam com uma certa folga, visto que nesse lado a saia possuía um zíper discreto e elegante que permitia a usuária abrir em caso de necessidade, dando mais liberdade para a perna esquerda . 

Hipnotizado pelo avião que iria pousar em instantes, Aruma mal se movia . Tanto que por pouco não se afasta, desviando do soco de Makoto . A hipnose termina nesse instante .

- Nossa, que gostosa ....

Makoto realmente parecia **não** ignorar o comentário dele, visto que o encara . Segurando o queixo com a mão, ela continua pensando sobre o que está ocorrendo.

- Nossa, você é muito linda, sabia ? Já tem compromisso pra hoje ? 

- Vá trocar as fraldas, garoto . 

- Sabe, eu adoro uma mulher do seu tipo, sabe . Madura, experiente, sexy .... hmmmm ....

Aquilo não iria dar em nada, ela pensava . Ele deveria ser louco ou pirado, pois parecia ignorar o que ela fizera a pouco . Bem, era melhor então dar um jeito nele logo, e obter respostas daquele que ela havia deixado inconsciente ....

- Quer saber ? Me enchi de você !

E ele dispara mais uma vez contra Makoto, só que, desta vez, pegando-a desprevenida ....

**********

Graciosamente ela se aproximava do local, espantada com tamanha explosão . Não conseguia imaginar que havia feito tudo aquilo . 

Aproveitando que não estava ali fisicamente, Rei atravessa montes de metal e entulho, a procura de sobreviventes . Nenhum . Somente vitimas entre metal retorcido , e sangue tingindo o chão . Quem tinha o monstro que fizera tamanha barbaridade ? 

Nisso, ela avista um brilho . Um pouco longe, mas se aproximava bem rápido . Curiosa em descobrir, ela se assusta um pouco ao descobrir que era : Minako . Saltando de prédio em prédio, emanando sua energia de forma impressionante, ela pousa no chão , e Rei percebe que a expressão de Minako não é muito diferente da dela quando havia chegado .

Não encontrando nada, Mina une as mãos, fecha os olhos e se concentra . Ela tinha que estar em total silêncio para fazer aquilo . Ela estava tentando sentir o ambiente, e o que havia ocorrido . Nada . Seja o que for, não estava mais ali . Só um pequeno rastro de energia, mas o mesmo já estava desaparecendo . Nisso, ela olha para trás, mas não encontra nada . Subitamente, ela ouve um gemido bem baixo, e segue em direção a ele .

Rei estava muito pensativa . Isso pelo fato de Minako ter olhado para onde estava sua forma psíquica . E não só olhado, mas ela também a havia encarado por alguns instantes, quase como se pudesse .....!!!

__

Ela ... ela sentiu minha presença ? Ela ... sentiu minha energia ? Mas é impossível ! 

Cheia de duvidas, Rei seguia Minako . Como Minako havia feito aquilo ficava pra depois . haviam assuntos mais importantes no momento .....

Minako ouve mais uma vez o gemido, e trata de se apressar . vai ficando cada vez mais forte . Ela salta por cima de alguns destroços, e descobre a origem : uma pessoa estava caída no chão, gemendo . Sem demora, ela se aproxima para ajudá-lo ....

- Com licença, mas você está bem ? 

- Argh ! Cof, cof ... ai ... cof, cof ...

- Tudo bem com você ? Sabe quem foi que fez isso ? 

- Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof ....

Tentando ajudá-lo, Minako se aproxima, colocando a mão sobre as costas dele . Ao se aproximar, pode perceber que era um rapaz , e mais novo do que ela .Ela dá alguns tapas nas costas dele, tentando ajudá-lo a parar de tossir .

- Tudo bem com você ? Posso ajudá-lo ? 

- Cof, cof ... não estou muito machucado, mas tem uma coisa que você pode fazer pra me ajudar ... cof, cof ...

Nesse instante Rei sentiu um calafrio . Como se sentisse que algo não muito bom iria acontecer . Estava certa .

- Mesmo ? E o que é que eu posso fazer ?

- MORRER !!!

Aquela cena ficaria marcada pela eternidade no rosto de Rei . O rapaz rapidamente vira o rosto para Minako e coloca a palma da mão no rosto dela . Tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de reagir . Yuji invoca suas forças para aquele ponto, e as liberta . Toda aquela onda de energia é direcionada para o rosto de Minako e, consequentemente, para o resto de corpo . Rei mal tem tempo de se odiar por não poder fazer nada quando presencia Minako desaparecer devido aquela rajada de energia .

__

MINAKO!!!!!!!

**********

Sabe, muitas vezes lutar faz bem . Ajuda a se exercitar, descarrega o estresse, e em alguns casos você aproveita para fazer sua boa ação do dia .Mas se tem uma coisa que chateia, é quando um guerreiro experiente é vitima de um truque primário feito por um novato.

Era assim que Makoto se sentia .

Aruma se aproximava de onde havia parado o corpo dela, coberto de destroços . As pedras começam a se mover, e saindo debaixo delas emerge Makoto, (quase) ilesa . 

- Droga, você danificou a minha saia ! Agora não posso mais subir o zíper !

- Mas que droga ! Era pra você ter morrido ! Quem diabos é você ? Ah, dane-se !

Aruma invoca suas forças, e canaliza elas para suas mãos . Ele cria dois globos de energia em volta delas, que permanecem ali . Em seguida, assume posição de combate, "convidando" Makoto para um "amistoso" .

Incrível como esses caras cometem erros tão imbecis .

Makoto assume uma posição similar . Talvez ele pudesse lhe dar um pouco de diversão, pra variar . 

- Eu tive algumas aulas de boxe ... então , tome cuidado . Tente não baixar a guarda . Não vou pegar leve só porque é mulher, entendeu ? 

- Por favor ... seja gentil .

Aruma ataca, mas Makoto se abaixa . O soco dele passa direto, enquanto ela dá um soco "de leve" no estômago dele . O resultado é um indivíduo sendo arremessado a cinco metros do local de onde estava ! Um pouco incrédulo, ele se levanta e corre até ela ;

- Fortinha, hein? 

- Você não foi gentil . 

- Certo, aquilo foi um aquecimento . Agora, vamos lutar de verdade, o.k. ? 

- Como quiser .

Aruma parte pra cima dela . Makoto se esquiva do ataque, deixando Aruma furioso . Num ataque furioso, ele consegue não acertar Makoto de novo, e leva um tapa na cara por parte da mesma . O tapa é tão forte que Aruma cai no chão, muito mais incrédulo .

- Ai ! Droga ! Já ouvi falar de mulheres que sabem fazer coisas inimagináveis com as mãos, mas isso aqui já tá passando da conta !

Aruma rola para o lado, escapando de um chute . Qual a sua surpresa ao ver que ela havia atingido uma pedra, aliás, um dos destroços da rua, e feito-o em pedaços !!!

- Minha mãe !!!

- Eu errei de propósito .Eu sei qual é a resposta, mas foi você quem causou toda essa destruição aqui ?

- E se for ? Algum problema ? Acontece que eu não vou dizer nada do que você quer saber e ...

- Não precisa . Seu amigo vai ser bem mais cooperativo depois que ver sua **carcaça** , seu monstro . Pensei que o Reino Negro tivesse nos deixado em paz . Mas nunca é o bastante pra vocês, não é ? Vocês, youmas, sempre estão atrás de vingança . Já não bastou o que fizeram com **ela** , hein ? Você vai morrer agora, seu desgraçado !

Makoto agarra Aruma pelo braço e começa a girá-lo, cada vez mais rápido . Ele estava ficando zonzo, perdendo totalmente a noção de espaço .

- Mas que droga ! Me solta, sua louca !

- Como queira .

Makoto o solta . Na verdade, o arremessa . Para o alto . Com tanta força que Aruma se assusta mais ainda quando percebe que está se afastando do solo mais do que o normal . 

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Não era por nada que ele estava assustado . Makoto havia arremessado-a pelo menos dez metro acima, e ele continuava subindo . Mas seu pânico estava longe de terminar . Com aqueles olhos que a terra há de comer, ele vê Makoto saltando em sua direção . Foi um salto poderoso, como se estivesse voando até as nuvens . Então, ela o alcança . Então, o pesadelo tem inicio .

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! SOCORRO !!!! YUJIIIIIII !!!!!!

Dessa vez, não pegando tão leve assim, Makoto acerta um murro bem no estômago de Aruma, fazendo-o parar de gritar . Ele nem tem tempo de tossir . Ela dá outro soco no mesmo local, um pouco mais forte, o que faz com que ele cuspa sangue . E ela acerta outro no estômago dele . E outro . E outro . Quando pensa que ela terminou, Aruma percebe que pensou errado . Makoto dá um soco de baixo pra cima, o qual encaixa seu punho ao queixo dele, quebrando alguns dentes no processo . Nesse instante, os rostos se encontram .

- Foi bom ? Você gostou ? Sentiu prazer em destruir tudo ? E as pessoas ? Se deliciou com o grito de agonia delas ? 

Percebendo que estava começando a perder velocidade, Makoto resolve continuar o que começara . Ela dá uma joelhada no estômago de Aruma, seguido de um chute no mesmo lugar, e depois golpeia com força o ombro direito dele, deslocando-o ; em seguida, ela aplica um "telefone" nele, causando-lhe mais dor e minando suas percepções . Ela o agarra com o braço o esquerdo e lhe acerta três socos : o primeiro, no estômago, fazendo-o cuspir mais uma vez sangue; o segundo, ela o acerta com a mão fechada de lado, quebrando mais alguns dentes do lado direito , e o terceiro, atingindo-o bem no meio do rosto, quebrando totalmente seu nariz . Makoto o solta e, num rápido giro, sua perna atinge a face dele com extremo impacto, fazendo-o se chocar com o chão com uma rapidez e dor maior do que o esperado .

Ela atinge o chão de pé, sem sequer perder o equilíbrio . Ao longe, ela observava o que antes era alguma coisa tentar se levantar, e conseguir . 

Doía . Era seu único pensamento . Seu corpo, seus ossos, seu rosto ... aquela mulher havia esmigalhado-o . Se possuísse um espelho naquele momento, Aruma teria pavor de se olhar . Sangue escorria pelo seu rosto e braços, fora várias partes do corpo que doíam muito .

E o motivo estava logo ali . Aquela mulher ... aquele ... demônio . Não , aquilo não era possível . Ele tinha que fugir dali do contrário ... iria conhecer o inferno ....

**********

__

MINAKO !!!!!!

Rei estava furiosa . Possessa, na verdade . Ela não conseguia acreditar que sua companheira, sua amiga de tantas batalhas, havia morr ....

Nem Yuji acreditava . Desgastado pelo ataque, ele cessou a rajada . Quando a energia foi detida por completa, lá estava ela . Aquela mulher, que possuía cabelos longos e dourados, ainda estava lá , ilesa . E o que era mais estranho : havia um brilho dourado em torno dela, o qual aumentava mais e mais de intensidade . Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo . Era simplesmente impossível de acontecer ! Como aquela mulher poderia ainda estar viva, se com menos Aruma havia destruído bem mais ? 

Seus pensamentos são cessados quando a mulher se levanta e caminha em sua direção . Sua expressão era de puro medo .

Alegria . Poucas vezes Rei esteve tão alegre . Minako estava viva e, ao que parece, estava mais forte . Aquilo foi realmente fant ...

Parando um pouco pra pensar, Rei percebeu uma coisa que iria deixá-la com dúvidas durante um longo tempo : Minako havia escapado sem nenhum arranhão daquele ataque, **sem **estar transformada !

Sua linha de raciocínio é substituída pela empolgação que começa a sentir quando vê Minako se aproximando mais e mais do sujeito . Finalmente ele iria pagar por tudo o que fizera.

- Não precisa ter medo . Eu não vou machucá-lo .

As palavras soaram estranho a todos os que ouviram . Como assim, ela não iria machucá-lo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ele fez ? 

Yuji até que pensou em fugir, mas o medo havia paralisado todo o seu corpo . Tanto que ele nem resistiu quando Minako colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça . Aquilo era fantástico . Mesmo não estando ali fisicamente, Rei podia sentir a energia de Minako, que havia ficado escondida esse tempo todo, se expandindo . Era algo fora de série . Quer dizer, não era uma questão da quantidade de energia, visto que ela possuía bastante, mas se tratava da qualidade da energia de Minako . Enquanto que aparentemente a energia daquele rapaz parecia ser de um tipo destrutivo, por falta de termo melhor, a de Minako parecia ser algo mais ... mais ... refinado . Isso, era essa a palavra . A aura dourada voltara a cobrir o corpo de Minako, inclusive sua mão, a qual estava sobre a cabeça do rapaz . Nos primeiros instantes, o rapaz demonstrava alguns sinais faciais de resistência, mas depois começou a se acalmar . Em instantes, estava todo calma, encolhido, quase como se fosse um recém-nascido . Incrível .

- Hum ?

Minako olha novamente ao redor a procura de alguma coisa, ou alguém . Ao que tudo indica, não era nada . Só uma impressão .

Por outro lado, aquilo havia assustado Rei . Teria ela sentido sua presença ? Mas isso era impossível . Naquela forma, ela era um tipo de energia especial, diferente das outras . Por mais que Minako refinasse seu poder, ela nunca poderia sentir a presença de Rei naquele atual estado . Deve ter sido um pressentimento . Isso . Ou talvez fosse a outra energia que ela havia sentido ... estranho . Quando havia chegado, antes de Minako, havia sentido duas outras fontes de energia no local, e agora uma delas havia abaixado drasticamente . O que será que estava acontecendo ali ? 

Mas voltando sua atenção para Minako, notava-se que ela havia se aproximado do indivíduo mais do que o recomendado, chegando a estar sentada no chão, ao lado dele, segurando-o ;

- Shhh . Calma . Calma . Eu não vou te machucar . Está tudo bem . 

- Eu ... eu ...

- Tudo bem, eu estou aqui . Vamos, o que foi que houve ? Foi você quem fez isso tudo ?- fazia ela a pergunta óbvia.

- S-sim . F-fui e-eu q-quem fiz isso ... eu ... eu ... eu não queria ter feito isso ... eu ...

- Está arrependido ? 

- Sim . Eu sinto muito . Não queria machucar ninguém . Não queria entristecer ... a senhora .

Aquilo atravessou Rei como uma flecha . O que ele queria dizer com "senhora" ?

- Calma . Eu não estou triste com você . Você fez uma coisa muito ruim, mas eu sei o que é estar assustado . Relaxe, que vamos resolver tudo isso ...

E aquela luz amarela continuava circulando pelos corpos de Yuji e Minako . E, a medida que Minako conversava com ele, a luz brilhava num intensidade mais forte e, ao mesmo tempo, serena . Aliás, aquele brilho começava a irritar um pouco Rei . Isso a lembrava de fazer uma nota mental sobre isso . Outra hora, talvez .

E lá estava ele . Cansado . Ferido . Desanimado . Ou melhor, muito animado para viver .Aparentemente, havia escapado, despistado aquele monstro . Nem conseguia acreditar como, já que não acreditava em tais milagres . Com a ajuda de Yuji, conseguiria escapar e, quem sabe, matar aquela **coisa** . Ele havia seguido por esse caminho e ... e ...

Não . Duplo não . Triplo não . Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo . Primeiro, aquele monstro apareceu e o deixou naquele estado deplorável . Depois, devido a forças desconhecidas, ele conseguiu fugir . E agora, pra completar a quadro, lá estava Yuji, caído, imobilizado por outra . Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo .

Aruma corria na direção deles . Corria com um desespero enorme . Ele estava furioso. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa . Estava debilitado, mas ainda possuía um pouco de energia . E estava concentrando ela, canalizando-a por completo . Era muito de sua força de vontade que estava se acumulando ali . 

Minako se levantou ao sentir todo aquele poder vindo em sua direção . Era enorme, levando-se em conta que continha muita dor e ódio . Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa .

Enquanto isso, Makoto observava . Estava sentada no alto de um prédio, observando tudo .

- Minako .

Estava um pouco surpresa pela presença da amiga . Realmente, ela era a última pessoa que ela esperava encontrar ali . E, agora, ela estava na mira daquele sujeito . Ela o havia deixado escapar de propósito . Não por sadismo, mas por achar que ele merecia experimentar um pouco de terror pela destruição que causou .

- Hmm ... será que ela vai reagir ?

- Yuji, eu vou te salvar !!!

Minako se pôs de pé estendeu a mão e o braço em direção a Aruma, como se pedisse para ele parar ;

- Pare . Não há por que causarmos mais confusão .

Aruma não parava, pelo contrário, se preparava para atirar .

- Por favor, pare . Ninguém aqui deseja seu mal . Por favor . 

E Aruma disparou . Tanta energia, tanto tempo concentrada ... não deu em outra . Um pequeno se dirigia até ela, fatalmente . Minako, no entanto, não se movia um centímetro .

- Minako ! – Gritava Makoto ;

__

Minako !!! – gritava Rei, apesar de saber que não seria ouvida ;

A energia se chocava, arrastando parte do chão no processo . O dispara não se mantém por muito tempo, devido a falta de forças do atirador . No entanto, seu rosto era de puro de terror .

Pois lá estava Yuji ... na frente daquela mulher . Lá estava Yuji ... gravemente ferido . Eles tinham poder . Eles eram capazes de destruir carros, rachar o chão e, com um pouco de treino e controle, até destruir construções maiores, como prédios . Mas seus corpos **não** desfrutavam do mesmo privilégio . 

Depois de dar seu último suspiro, Yuji caí . Suas últimas palavras foram algo como "me desculpe" , enquanto olhava para Minako antes de fechar os olhos para sempre .

Calmamente ela fecha os olhos e faz uma prece por ela, devido ao seu ato . 

- YYYUUUJJJIIII!!!!! – gritava Aruma, desesperado . Mas, de qualquer forma, uma pessoa em particular já havia perdido a paciência há muito tempo .

Poucos instantes antes de tudo começar, Rei havia notado a presença de Makoto, encima do prédio . Aquilo serviu para assustá-la ainda mais . Ela não conseguia acreditar no que Makoto fez : ela pulou .

Menos de dois segundos depois, Makoto atingira o chão, levantando poeira e fazendo um pouco de barulho . Não demorou muito para ela começar a correr . 

Enquanto ela corria, novamente o cérebro de Rei voltava a chamar sua atenção sobre algo : ela havia saltado de um prédio que deveria ter, no mínimo, três andares e, da mesma forma que Minako, não estava transformada . Só nesse momento Rei entendeu o que estava se passando .

__

Makoto ...

Aruma ouviu o barulho feito pela aproximação de Makoto, e começou a se virar . Minako havia avistado-a antes, o que gerou numa transformação de seu semblante, mudando de sereno para algo mais sério . Isso por que ela sabia que não podia fazer para deter Makoto e, mesmo que fizesse, provavelmente teria pouco sucesso . Analisando rapidamente as opções, ela fechou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça e virou o rosto.

Aruma ... bom, ele até que tentou entender alguma coisa, enquanto virava a cabeça . Mas ele não conseguiu a tempo . Não conseguiu ver o que vinha em sua direção, não conseguiu perceber que era Makoto correndo em direção em posição de ataque, numa velocidade que chegava perto dos grandes corredores profissionais .

Ele não percebeu nada . E, na opinião de Minako, foi melhor assim . Morreria tão rápido que não perceberia .

Antes mesmo que ele consiga olhar, Makoto o atinge em cheio no rosto . Mas, diferente dos outros, aquele golpe teve um efeito totalmente diferente . Isso por que ela havia pegado leve anteriormente, e agora resolvera colocar um pouco de força no golpe . Tamanha é a força do golpe que ele é arremessado para trás . De cara, ele já podia sentir o gosto de sangue e de vários dentes descendo pela garganta, junto com o lábio que havia afundado .Por algum motivo, seu pescoço doía mais do que o normal, mas ele não teve tempo de continuar pensando . Seu curto vôo é interrompido quando ele se choca contra um prédio . 

Quando novo Aruma sempre gostou de assistir televisão . Seriados policiais, briga entre lutadores, seqüestros, series de live-action ... tudo isso sempre o empolgou . Ver aqueles heróis lutando, apanhando, dando o troco mais tarde com sua bazuca ... tudo isso era emocionante .

A realidade, no entanto, se mostrara muito mais dolorosa . 

Aruma achou que, o que quer que o tenha atingido, tinha dado um fim a sua vida . Se enganou . Seu corpo agora começava a sofrer os resultados do golpe e do choque .

De cara, não sentia sua mandíbula inferior, tampouco vários dentes da mandíbula superior . O braço que já se encontrava deslocado, agora doía mais e mais, e o outro dava a impressão de que os ossos haviam sido esmigalhados ... provavelmente sim . Havia um enorme inchaço no abdomém, e uma das pernas estava virada de uma maneira pouco natural . Um dos ossos do joelho esquerdo estava exposto e vertendo muito, mas muito sangue . 

Mas algo chamava mais sua atenção . Não que conseguisse ver o que era, mas devido a enorme dor que sentia, muito superior ao resto do corpo : seu pescoço . Não estava virado "corretamente".. Inutilmente ele tentara movê-lo, não conseguindo . Ele começa então a sentir a dor em várias partes do seu corpo se unir como se fosse uma só, de maneira mais forte . Sua respiração se torna cada vez mais rápida, ao passo em quem sente seu coração diminuir o ritmo . Desesperado, ele tenta se mover de qualquer forma . De repente, sente um doloroso estalo vindo de seu pescoço, quebrando-o .

- Gacc ... !!!

E então a dor foi mais forte do que ele, e o matou .

Um pouco mais a frente, Minako abria os olhos . Ela pôde sentir a vida daquele rapaz se esvaindo. Era uma pena .

- Makoto ...

- Oi .

- Por que fez aquilo ? 

- Também é bom te ver, Minako .

Minako se aproxima mais dela, com uma feição bem séria no rosto.

- Você não precisava matá-lo . Não precisava ter feito aquilo .

- O que fiz está feito .

- Sei . Isso não te incomoda nem um pouco ? 

- Minako, Minako , Minako ... dá pra parar um pouco ? 

- Me desculpe se eu me incomodo diante da morte ...

- Incomodar ? Incomodar ? Ah, dá um tempo ! Olha a sua volta ! Olha só o que esses dois fizeram ! 

- Sem misericórdia, não é ? 

- Eles mereceram . Aquele que você imobilizou ... eu o nocauteei para interrogá-lo depois . Agora ....

- Agora temos mais dois corpos pra juntar à pilha, amiga . De qualquer forma ...

- Minako ...

- Você sentiu ? 

- Sim . Tem ... tem alguma coisa ... algo ... ou alguém ... por perto . Eu sinto alguma coisa estranha .

- Eu também . Mas não sei dizer se é uma energia diferente, já que é muito diferente . 

- Bom ...

- Bom ...

Makoto e Minako se colocam uma de costas para a outra . O que se dá a seguir é simplesmente fantástico : Uma aura dourada começa a brilhar em torno de Minako, crescendo tanto que envolve também Makoto . E, ao redor dela, começa explodir pequenas faiscas, que começam a se alastrar pelo seu corpo como se fossem serpentes elétricas, que acabam envolvendo Minako também . Aquele brilho dourado com eletricidade pulsante em volto começava a brilhar/se expandir numa intensidade mais e mais forte, quando finalmente acontece : a eletricidade se mistura com o brilho dourado, pulsando ambos de uma forma impressionante para qualquer pessoa . Até Rei . Instantes depois, a energia explodia, **atingindo** Rei, nocauteando-a por completo ...

**********

Ela estava preocupada . 

Pouco depois de ter chegado em casa, o tempo se fechou, trazendo nuvens pesadas e gerando correntes de vento fortíssimas . Não obstante, Começou a chover . Ela estava preocupada .

Não havia nada no templo . Nada . Nem um sinal, nem um aviso, nem um telefone pra contado, nem um simples bilhete preso na geladeira ... nada .

Ela não à havia encontrado desde que chegara . 

E, enquanto olha ao redor da área, uma curiosidade enorme cresce de sua mente . Uma curiosidade seguida de uma antiga lembrança . Rapidamente, ela pega seu guarda-chuva e segue em direção ao bosque . Apesar da chuva forte, ela não desiste . Infelizmente, o tempo parecia querer que ela não avançasse, visto a força que a empurrava . O terreno escorregadio não cooperava também . Um galho bate em seu rosto, despertando sua fúria . Avançando mais rápido, ela encontra o que procurava : aquele velho local, em que viera tantas vezes, em que havia passado bons momentos, se divertido ... sua mente parou de puxar aquelas lembranças quando ela se lembrou que aquele não era o momento adequado . Não com aquela mulher inconsciente à sua frente, desmaiada .

**********

- Atchim !!!

Aquele era o quinto espirro que Rei dera depois que Megumi fora preparar um chá . Estava com frio . Estava tremendo de frio . Estava toda ensopada . E as toalhas junto com o cobertor não pareciam resolver seu problema .

- Atchim !!! Atchim !!!

- Só um instante que eu já estou indo .

Rei só não estava furioso por que o frio não deixava . Do contrário ...

- Atchim !!! O-obri-atchim- gado, Megumi !

- De nada, Okaasan ! Fico feliz que esteja bem !

- Obrigado, minha lindinha . Esse seu sorriso é capaz de curar qualquer resfriado !

- Anoo ... Okaasan , o que a senhora estava fazendo lá ... desta vez ? 

Rei, sentada do jeito que estava, ajeitou sua postura, colocando-se de forma ereta . Em seguida, ergueu seu pescoço que estava abaixado e olhou nos olhos de Megumi . Depois de alguns segundos refletindo sobre os acontecimentos mais recentes, ela respondeu :

- Eu ... estava observando uma coisa que estava ocorrendo hoje de manhã, quando ...quando ... fui atingida .

Aquilo surpreendeu Megumi . Seus olhos haviam se aberto o máximo que podiam depois de ouvir aquilo .

- M-mas ... Okaasan, a senhora estava observando ... em seu corpo ?

- Não . Eu estava fora dele .

Outra surpresa . Ela começava a se assustar .

- M-mas ... mas eu pensei que daquele jeito ninguém pudesse te atingir, Oka ...- antes que ela terminasse, Rei a interrompe, colocando a ponto dos dedos nos lábios dela, em sinal de silêncio :

- Megumi ...lembra das histórias que eu te contei ? Lembra ...

- Sim , eu me lembro . A senhora me contava aquelas histórias desde que eu era pequena . Antigamente, eu pensava que era uma história que a senhora me contava só pra eu não ficar pensando no pap ....

Percebendo o que iria dizer, Megumi se cala . Por dois motivos era não podia dizer aquela palavra : Causaria lágrimas em sua mãe, e ele não merecia esse nome .

- Tudo bem, Megumi . Não é sua culpa . 

Usando de sua incrível capacidade de sempre mostrar um rosto alegre, Megumi desfaz aquela expressão triste e dá um sorriso, indicando que está tudo bem . Então, ela continua :

- Eu pensava que eram só histórias, mas depois eu cresci, e então descobri ...

- Que era tudo verdade . 

Megumi se atirou nos braços de Rei, e ela a recebeu de bom grado . Um choro baixo era ouvido, e compreendido . Rei acariciava o cabelo de Megumi, em sinal de afeto .

- Tudo bem, meu docinho . Está tudo bem . Não vai acontecer nada . Tudo vai dar certo . Eu prometo .

Geralmente Megumi era uma garota bastante alegre, viva . Mais do que isso, nada era capaz de abalar aquela garota . Um sorriso no rosto e alto astral pelo corpo eram suas marcas . Incrível como as pessoas estavam enganadas . 

Megumi era uma garota como todas as outras . Sabia muito bem controlar suas emoções, apesar de ter apenas dez anos . Tinha amigas, muitas das quais ela conhecia desde pequenininha , mas mesmo com essas, ela não mostrava sua verdadeira face . Uma Megumi que chora, que se irrita, uma característica que ela puxou de maneira bem forte da mãe, Uma Megumi que se exalta e se surpreende com as coisas . Essa era uma Megumi que só Rei conhecia . Isso por que ela era sua mãe . Nela, Megumi depositava todo seu amor, seu carinho, sua força, suas esperanças, sua amizade . 

Certa vez um rapaz perguntou a uma garota qual era a relação dela com uma mulher que se aproximava, a qual a havia gerado . A garota havia respondido que aquela mulher não era sua amiga, era sua mãe . Decerto, Megumi e Rei não compartilhavam desse tipo de relacionamento . 

Elas eram mais que Mãe e Filha . Mais que amigas inseparáveis . Eram Irmãs de corpo, sangue, espirito e mente . Trata-se de uma ligação mais forte do que a que une certas mães e filhos .

- Okaasan ... já ? 

- Já, filhinha . Mais cedo do que eu esperava . Já . Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse agora, achava que iria demorar um pouco mais, mas ... – ela se coloca de pé e ergue Megumi, enquanto a segura pelos ombros . Nesse instante, Rei olha bem fundo nos seus olhos, toma um pouco de ar e continua : - Chegou a hora, Megumi . Chegou a hora .

Tenha certeza de que continua !


	6. Quebrando a Tradição

**__**

Capítulo V – Quebrando a tradição

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido

By Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Agosto/2001

****

Nota do autor : 

E então, o que estão achando do fic ? Gostaram ? Odiaram ? Vamos lá, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim ! Aliás, pra qualquer escritor . Opinando, você estará me ajudando a encontrar meus erros, o que me ajuda a escrever melhor e, consequentemente, desenvolver meu estilo ! Vamos lá, não se acanhe ! Basta clicar encima do meu **e-mail**** e meter a boca no trombone !!!**

Mas agora, vamos ao que interessa !!!

O telefone tocava pela sexta, não, sétima vez . Sua paciência já estava atingindo os limites . Ora, diabos, mas o que é que estava acontecendo com aquelas Senshi, pensava Rei . Aquilo era uma emergência, e elas tinham mais é que ...

- Alô ? 

- Até que enfim ! tem idéia de quanto tempo eu estive esperando ? Mas afinal de contas, o que foi que houve aí ? Se um meteoro tivesse atingido a Terra todas nós já estaríamos mortas, sabia ? Desde quando você ficou tão ...

- Anooo ... tia Rei, é a senhora ? 

- Tia ? Akira, é você ? 

- Eu mesmo, tia Rei . Como vai a senhora ? 

- Vou bem . Akira, quero que me faça um favor urgente : vá chamar a sua mãe, e rápido !

- Hã ... acho que não vai dar, tia Rei . Eu e ela íamos dar uma corrida pela floresta, e eu dei meia volta quando ouvi o som do telefone .

- Você ouviu ? Mas e a sua mãe ? Por que ela não voltou com você ? 

- Ela disse que aquilo era mais importante, e eu tenho que correr bastante se pretendo alcança-lá .

- Espera ! Diga a ela para me ligar assim que chegar, independente da hora em que chegar, está bem ? 

- Bom ... – Akira olhava para o relógio da parede, e constatava que eram seis e meia da noite, e que, se não se apressasse, não iria alcançar sua mãe – tá certo, eu aviso ela .

- Obrigada, meu anjinho . Um beijo .

- Tchau, tia Rei .

Clic .

Um problema resolvido, faltavam outras, e ela tinha que ser rápida, se esperava por outro imprevisto . Discando outro número, ela aguarda pelo resultado . Um toque . Dois toques . Três toques .

Enquanto isso, do outro lado, as coisas pareciam correr normalmente ...

- Aí... mas que ...

- Shin !!! 

- Desculpe, desculpe, okaasan !!! Mas eu não falei nenhum palavrão !!!

- Mas ia falar ! O que foi que eu te ensinei ? 

- Já sei, já sei ! "Nosso mundo gerou poetas, dramaturgos, pesquisadores, estudiosos, filósofos e dialogadores fantásticos, seres únicos que elevaram o dom da fala a altura, alguns chegando a mudar o destino de civilizações apenas com o poder das palavras . Sendo assim, você vai desperdiçar a sua língua pronunciando palavras tão baixas ?" 

- Ótimo . E a redação, como está indo ? 

- Anoo ... eu não consigo pensar em um assunto bom o suficiente ...

Minako não podia ajudá-lo . Mesmo sendo um exercício passado por ela, mesmo ele sendo seu filho, ela não podia ajudá-lo . Seria anti-ético . Enquanto professora, ela não podia lhe dar as respostas certas, facilitar seu trabalho . Porém, enquanto mãe ...

- Shin-kun ... olha, não dá pra saber qual assunto é bom o suficiente . Isso depende de como você o desenvolve . Por exemplo, pegue o assunto mais que você acha mais chato, e tente escrever sobre ele, mas tente não ver apenas o que você não gosta, mas os lados positivos dele . Tente não colocar suas emoções nele, e organize as idéias que forem surgindo a medida que seu cérebro fervilha .

- Ah, já entendi ! Obrigado, mãe ! Eu amo muito a senhora !

Nisso, o telefone toca . Uma, duas vezes . Quando Shin levanta para atendê-lo, recebe um olhar de reprovação por parte de Minako . 

- Hã ... 

- A secretaria cuida disso . Senta !

Tão logo ele obedece, a secretária eletrônica entra em ação :

__

"Oi, aqui é a Minako"

"E aqui é o Shin"

(Voz de ambos) "Você ligou para a residência dos Aino ! Após o bip, deixe o seu recado !"

"E se for você, Akira, onde é que você estava naquele dia ? Eu te dei o dinheiro do meu lanche pra você assustar aqueles garotos da outra sala e você sumiu ! Eu quero o meu dinhero de volta !"

"Shin, não é dinhero que se fala, e sim dinhe**i**ro."

"Ops ! Desculpa, okassaan !"

"Diga bip, Shin !"

"Biiiip !!!"

"Foi longo demais, Shin . Eu vou te mostrar . É assim que se faz : Bip ."

- Até que enfim ! Diabos, vocês tem mesmo que criar uma mensagem tão grande e tão inútil ? Alô ? Alô ? Tem alguém ai ? Minako, sou eu, a Rei ! Preciso falar com você urgentemente ! Me liga ! Se não puder, me encontra amanhã no templo, o mais rápido possível !!

Clic .

- Hã ...mãe, quem é Rei ? 

- Hmm ... acho que você não se lembra dela, apesar de já tê-la visto . É uma amiga minha, Shin-kun . Eu a conheço desde que cursava o ginásio . 

- Nossa, isso deve ter sido há muito tempo atrás !!!

- Ora, nem tanto assim ! Ah, lembrei ! Na última reunião de pais que houve na escola, você lembra de uma mulher que havia chegado junto com Megumi-san ? 

- Era ela ? Quer dizer então que a senhora é amiga de infância da mãe de Megumi-san ? 

- Un . 

- E a senhora vai encontra-la amanhã ? 

- Shin, continue a redação .

- Ok, ok ! Já estou fazendo, já estou fazendo ! Puxa, como é fácil mandar ! Deixa eu ver ... qual vai ser o tema ? Hmmm ... já sei ! Vou chamar de **_"Por que eu amo a Marinha do Japão ?"_**

"Eu amo a marinha do Japão por que ela ..."

***********

Duas já haviam sido contatadas . Só restavam mais duas . Hora de correr . 

Mais um número discado, mas uma espera . Um toque, dois toques, três toques, quatro toques, cinco toques ... onze toques, doze toques, treze toque ... tútútú ... clic . Rei tenta mais uma vez . Um toque ... treze toques ... tútútú . E tenta de novo, obtendo o mesmo resultado . 

- Ah, não ! EU NÃO ACREDITO !!! ESSES ANOS TODOS E ELA NÃO MUDOU NADA !!! ARGH !!!

- Okaasan, tudo bem ? Ouvi um grito e achei que ...

- Hein ? Eu , bem, digo ... hã, me desculpe por tê-la interrompido, Megumi-chan . Continue o que estava fazendo.

- Tá .

Ela liga mais duas vezes, obtendo o mesmo resultando, só que dessa vez ela não grita, mas se remói totalmente por dentro .

- Ou eles saíram ... ou aquele idiota está dormindo ! Eu mereço ! Bom, depois eu cuido dela . Agora só falta a ...

Outro número, só que o telefone só toca duas vezes, sendo rapidamente atendido . 

- Alô ? 

- Alô .

- Alô ? 

- Alô .

- Seja quem for, quer parar de brincar ? Não tenho tempo pra isso ! Preciso falar com Amy !

Tão logo ela disse aquilo, uma voz baixa, a qual provavelmente pertencia a um homem, pelo que ela pode perceber, apesar de não ser nem um pouco grave .

- O que você quer com a mamãe ?

- Mam ... mamãe ? Hã , quem está falando ? 

- Mamãe disse pra não falar com estranhos .

- Mas eu não sou uma estranha !

- É sim ! Nem sabe o meu nome !

- E qual é o seu nome ? 

- Mamãe disse para não dizer meu nome para estranhos . Tchau !

- Espera, eu ....!

Clic .

Rei estava prestes a explodir . Só um pouco, só mais um pouco . Calmamente, indo até seu limite lhe permitia, ela tentara mais uma vez .

- Alô ? Residência dos Mitsukai, Roger falando .

- Alô ? Roger ? Oi, aqui é a Rei ! Ainda bem que é você ! Tinha alguém na linha tirando um sarro com a minha cara !

- Sarro ? Olha, não precisa se preocupar ! É que eu ensinei há pouco o Kinji e a Anchitka a atender o telefone, mas acho que ainda precisam aprender outras coisa ... mas você que falar com a Amy, não é mesmo ? 

- Isso ! Poderia colocar ela na linha ? 

- Não vai dar . Ela não está aqui .

- Não está ? 

- Hoje de tarde ela disse que ia fazer uma pesquisa na nossa biblioteca, mas quando fui procura-la ela não estava lá dentro . Mas, se ela tivesse saído de casa, teria passado pela sala, e eu estive lá o tempo todo . Estranho, não ? 

Que ótimo ! Era só o que me faltava ! Uma atletista noturna, um casal de comediantes, um bicho preguiça e um "onde está Wally ?" ! Eu mereço !

- Hã ... algum problema ? Tem algo que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar ? 

- Oops ! Foi mal, Roger . Eu estou descarregando tudo encima de você . É que eu não tive um dia muito bom, me desculpe . Poderia pedir para que me ligasse assim que chegasse, por favor ? É extremamente urgente .

- Certo . Só isso ? 

- Só . Boa noite ... e dê um beijo nos gêmeos por mim .

Fim da ligação . Pelo visto, aquele dia não estava sendo muito colaborativo com ela . Mas pelo menos havia conseguido contactar as três, ou pelo menos o mais próximo disso. Amanhã seria um longo dia, e ela tinha que estar preparada . Seria melhor preparar um pouco de café pra se manter acordada . Se Minako estivesse farreando, se Makoto estivesse em outra maratona de exercícios e se Amy estivesse analisando a fundo uma nova teoria, aquela seria uma noite longa . Enquanto aguardava o café ficar pronto, Rei se questionava como é que, depois de tantos anos, elas continuavam agindo da mesma forma, cultivando os mesmos hábitos ....

***********

Tarde da noite . Obrigada a se levantar devido a algumas necessidades fisiológicas, Megumi percorre os corredores do templo em direção ao seu "destino" . Trajando um pijama rosa com um leãozinho estampado, ela treme ao perceber que havia se esquecido de colocar os chinelos, tremendo ainda mais quando seus pés tocam o chão frio do "lavabo" .Durante a volta para seu quarto, ela ouve um ruído vindo da sala principal, e vai até lá para verificar . Depois de olhar em volta e não perceber nada, ela desiste, retornando para seu quarto .

Porém, se tivesse andado um pouco mais pela sala, e olhado um pouco mais para o chão, veria a figura de Rei ali, deitada naquele chão de madeira, toda esticada e babando ....

***********

- Okaasan ? Okaasan ? Okaasan ? OKAASAN !!!!!

Os gritos de Megumi repercutiam por todo o templo, acabando por acordar Rei .

- Ai !

Ao ouvir o grito, Megumi tratou logo de segui-lo . Qual sua surpresa ao chegar na sala principal e encontrar Rei, no chão, tentando se levantar .

- Okaasan ? 

Realmente dormir ali não havia sido uma boa idéia . Aquele chão reto havia "moldado" sua coluna durante a noite, e levantar-se estava meio fora de cogitação . Só uma coisa passava pela sua cabeça :

- Filhas da ....

- Okaasan ? 

- Hã ? Megumi-chan ? É você ? Que bom, m-me ajude aqui, por favor ! Devagar, Megumi-chan ! Mais devagar ! Mais ... AIIII !!!! Obrigada !

- Mas por que a senhora não dormiu no seu quarto ? 

O temperamento de Rei voltava a agir, mas ela se esforçava o máximo para controlá-lo . Explodir com Megumi não adiantaria nada . Por outro lado, alguém iria ouvir algumas verdades ...

- Eu estava esperando uma ligação ... e acabei dormindo aqui . Agora vá para a escola, meu bem .

- Un .

Enquanto Megumi deixava o aposento , Rei questionava os últimos ocorridos. Provavelmente algo muito urgente aconteceu para que as outras não retornassem a ligação ....

***********

Algo estava incrivelmente errado . E não era o humor de Rei . 

Já era tarde da noite, e ela se concentrava em terminar de preparar o jantar . Enquanto cortava alguns legumes, uma intensa vontade de usar a ferramenta de corte para outras finalidades surgia ... e desaparecia, quando o último pingo de esperança dizia que elas chegariam a qualquer momento . 

Um barulho na entrada do templo foi ouvido, mas aquele pingo de esperança foi para o ralo . Era Megumi .

- Em casa !!!

Rei continuava picotando os legumes, num ritmo bem mais rápido . Estava furiosa . Muito . Megumi se aproximava lentamente, abraçando-a de surpresa . Nesse momento, ela acerta um golpe certeiro na tábua de corte, fincando profundamente o facão nela .

(Megumi) – Glup !

- Megumi-chan ...como foi a aula hoje ?

- Hã .... er ... foi ótima . Minako-sensei corrigiu a redação, e disse que a minha não estava ruim ! Não é demais ? 

- Jura ? E o Akira ?

- Ele foi a aula hoje, por que ? 

- Ele não comentou nada com você ? Ele ... como ele estava ? 

- Normal, ué !

- Filhinha ... por algum acaso em algum momento da aula sua professora a olhou de maneira diferente ? Quero dizer, percebeu se ela a encarava ? Um olhar diferente, uma expressão diferente ? 

- Não .

Rei deu uma batida na mesa, derrubando a tábua de corte junto com o facão . Megumi ficou assustada .

- O-okaasan ? Okaasan ? T-tudo b-bem com a senhora ? Por que a senhora tá nervosa ? 

- POR QUE EU MARQUEI A DROGA DE UM ENCONTRO URGENTE COM MAKOTO, AMY E MINAKO E AQUELAS TRÊS ANTAS NÃO DERAM A MINIMA, NEM SEQUER SE DERAM AO TRABALHO DE ME CONTACTAR !!! AAHHHHH!!!!

- Calma, mamãe ! Calma !

- Calma o ca – percebendo que estava descontando sua raiva na pessoa errada, Rei tratou de se acalmar, colocando as idéias no lugar . Só então ela percebeu que Megumi estava prestes a chorar, com medo da reação dela . Rei prontamente a abraçou, suprindo parte do choro – me desculpe, Megumi-chan . Eu ... eu estou um pouco irritada ... é que a situação não é das melhores, e só pode piorar, então ... ah, mas que diabos eu estou dizendo ? Você é só uma garotinha ! Você não tem culpa disso ! Eu é que estou errada em descarregar tudo encima de você .

- Snif, snif, snif ...m-mas okaasan .... a s-senhora c-chamou tia Makoto, tia Amy ... Mas por que chamou Minako-sensei ?

- Anoo ? O que disse ? 

- Eu não entendo por que a senhora convidou Minako-sensei .

- Megumi-chan, daijobu ? 

- Un .

- Então, por que está perguntando por que eu convidei Minako ? Se esqueceu que ela também faz parte do grup ...

Só agora Rei havia percebido um detalhe que fazia uma enorme diferença ...

- Megumi-chan, você sabe quem é Minako ? 

- Un ! Minako-sensei é minha professora- ela dizia com um sorriso cheio de empolgação .

- Sei . E mais o que ?

- Anoo ... ela também ... é ... anoo ... já sei, mãe do Shin !

__

Isso só pode ser um pesadelo

- Por que um pesadelo, okaasan ? 

Rei se assustou com isso . Teria sido o elo que existe entre ambas que permitiu que Megumi escutasse seus pensamentos ... ou será que havia escutado seus pensamentos por si própria ? Bem ...

- Megumi-chan, por acaso eu te contei quem realmente são Makoto e Amy, não contei ?

- Un ! Tia Makoto é Sailor Júpiter, a guerreira da força, e Tia Amy é Sailor Mercury, a guerreira da inteligência e do racioc....

- Tá, tá . Você gravou bem os nomes ... mas agora eu não me lembro do motivo pelo qual eu não te contei que Minako é Sailor Vênus ...

Aquilo pegou a garota de surpresa :

- Minako-sensei é uma guerreira ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

- Hmmm ... por que será que eu nunca te contei ... ?

- Minako-sensei é uma guerreira ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

- O que será que houve com elas hoje ?

- Minako-sensei é uma guerreira ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

- Stop, Megumi ! Você já repetiu isso três vezes !- disse Rei, gritando a última frase – o dia foi um pouco difícil, portanto vamos deixar isso pra depois, ok ? Vamos jantar agora .

- Minako-sensei é uma guerreira ....

- Oh, my God ...

***********

Dormir em uma cama tinha resolvida a dor que abatia sua coluna . Também havia servido para diminuir (mas não muito) seu atual nervosismo . Tanto que ela havia se levantado um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual e, vestindo seu kimono, já estava varrendo o pátio do templo . A própria Megumi havia se assustado ao ver a mesa do café já pronta e o pátio quase limpo . Não que Rei demorasse muito para fazer essas coisas, mas geralmente ela deixava o pátio para depois . Tinha alguma coisa errada ... algo estranho ... mais do que Minako-sensei ser uma guerreira ....

- Pare de pensar nisso, filhinha- dizia Rei, enquanto se sentava para tomar o café junto dela . As vezes, poder ler as mentes das pessoas parecia ser uma maldição, especialmente quando as pessoas estavam pensando em algo ou alguma coisa com enorme intensidade, o que ela chamava de "pensar alto" .

- Ohayo, okaasan !

- Ohayo, Megumi-chan . 

Depois de ter tomado o café, quando já estava com a mochila nas costas e já descendo as escadas, ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe :

- Megumi ... não se **esqueça** de que ELA **é** sua **professora**, ACIMA de tudo !

E depois de ouvir isso, ela continuara descendo as escadas .

Rei voltara para seus afazeres, cumprindo eles de uma maneira mais rápida do que a usual . Hoje ela tinha pressa ... e algumas pessoas para conversar ...

***********

Uma hora depois, lá estava ela, andando pelas ruas do centro de Tóquio ... ou o que havia restado dele . Logo ela notou que estava exagerando um pouco, já que não era tanto assim . As coisas estavam um pouco desorganizadas, mas daí dizer que todo o centro estava destruído era um pouco de exagero . Algumas ruas estavam quase que totalmente destruídas, alguns prédios ainda expeliam fumaça , ainda haviam tratores e outras máquinas levando para longe o entulho de alguns prédios, e reboques levando carros embora . Por azar, algumas ruas principais haviam sendo destruídas em parte, o que afetava um pouco o trânsito . 

- Quanta destruição ...

***********

O que houve com aqueles dois ?

Esse era o único pensamento de Maki . Na verdade, os demais resultavam na mesma coisa . Não fazia sentido . Yuji e Aruma haviam vindo para a cidade arrumar confusão, e conseguiram, mas morreram ? Aquilo não fazia sentido .

O homem, que vestia uma blusa social branca, uma calça de brim cinza, com um cinto marrom, passava desapercebido pela cidade . Seus olhos castanho-claros e seus cabelos negros e curtos completavam a vestimenta . 

De qualquer forma, ele estava próximo de onde seria o local em que aqueles dois foram encontrados . Havia dado muito trabalho reconhecer os corpos no jornal e no IML, e era bom que aquilo leva-se a alguma coisa . Pelo menos, era o que ele esperava . 

Identificar o local exato onde o corpo de Yuji estava era quase impossível, visto que outros corpos que haviam sido tirados de debaixo de escombros e de carros chamuscados estavam próximos . Já o corpo de Aruma foi outra história ....e que história ! havia sido quase impossível reconhecê-lo no IML, pra não dizer impossível !

O corpo de Yuji estava seriamente machucado, e a principio ele havia levantado a teoria de que ele havia sido vitima de uma das explosões, mas mudou de idéia rapidamente quando viu Aruma . Encontrar o lugar onde encontraram o corpo foi relativamente fácil, uma vez que a muitos dos médicos estavam comentando sobre uma "pasta" que encontraram na parede . Obviamente, a pasta era Aruma . 

Enquanto olhava para o local, Maki tentava imaginar a cena . Naquele instante, nenhuma equação física, nenhuma aula de ciências, nada batia com o que ele queria . Nenhuma teoria sobre o estado de um corpo depois de certos acidentes batia com o corpo da atual vitima .Sendo assim, só havia três opções :

Ela caiu do alto de um prédio .

Uma explosão o arremessou contra a parede .

Ele foi atacado por alguém .

A resposta ? Bem, ele teria que ser muito burro para ser vitima das duas primeiras alternativas, sendo assim a única alternativa plausível era a terceira .

Aquilo gerou um calafrio nele . Quem seria capaz de deixar um homem naquele estado ?

De qualquer forma, ele continuava andando, a procura do local onde encontraram o corpo de Yuji . Afinal, sua intuição lhe dizia ele teria sorte procurando por perto ...

***********

Um terceira pessoa passava pelo local . A visão de toda aquela destruição também a perturbava . Mas, ao contrário dos outros, conseguia manter uma visão clara de seus objetivos, visto que os seus eram bem mais específicos do que os demais . Apertando um botão em um pequeno objeto que estava pendurado na cintura, o qual se assemelhava a um telefone, ela começou a seguir em frente . Andando alguns minutos, havia chegado a uma das grandes avenidas do centro, a qual parecia ter sido a mais afetada . Não que fosse muito difícil para alguém capaz, mas fazer algo daquela forma exigia bastante ....

- Huf ! Já entendi . Atacaram algumas partes dessa área que desencadeou uma seqüência de destruição . Muito esperto .

O pequeno aparelho vibrava, chamando sua atenção . Ela o tira da cintura, e o aponta discretamente para vários pontos do local . Em seguida, ela aperta uma das teclas, visualizando em seguida no monitor do aparelho alguns dados do que havia coletado ...

- Hmm ... é, eu tinha razão .

Satisfeita com o que havia conseguido, ela continua andando em direção a outros locais . Depois de andar um pouco, seu aparelho vibra novamente . Depois de ativá-lo novamente, ela tem uma pequena surpresa :

- Estranho ... é do mesmo tipo ... só que o padrão está mais fraco ...

Mais decidida do que nunca, ela continua sua caminhada . Menos de cinco minutos depois, ao virar numa rua, ela avista, além de alguns policiais e outros profissionais reconstruindo a área, duas pessoas que pareciam estar observando aquele local de forma diferente . Seu aparelho, obviamente, não deixou de vibrar .

- Perfeito .

Ela aperta outro botão de seu celular, e duas linhas verticais surgem na tela . Ao tocar na tela, as linhas começam a vibrar, porem, em freqüências diferentes . Apertando outra tecla, aparece uma mensagem na tela com os dizeres "Assinatura energética registrada" .

- Muito bem . Se esses são aqueles dois, então ...

duas pequenas antenas saem das laterais do celular . Algumas informações aparecem na tela, mas ela os descarta . Não era o que ela queria . 

Depois de algum tempo, ela finalmente consegue o que queria . Tinha sido muito difícil, já que haviam duas fontes de energia no local causando interferência no aparelho . O monitor mostrava três novas linhas . Duas delas não exatamente altas, mas vibravam de forma violenta e constante . A terceira, no entanto, era uma incógnita . Por alguns instantes ela era nula, praticamente imperceptível, e noutro instante parecia explodir, mas de uma forma um tanto quanto ... quanto ... serena .

Ao analisar um pouco mais, ela descobre que a primeira linha era idêntica ao que ela encontrara nos outros dois locais . 

Salvando aqueles dados, ela resolve se movimentar . Havia conseguido alguma coisa, mas precisaria de mais, e com certeza não viria até ela .

Maki estava cada vez mais intrigado . Ele tinha um relatório para apresentar, e não podia conter apenas uma linha . 

- Talvez eles tenham discutido e se matado ... não, ninguém vai acreditar nisso . 

- Nossa, que coisa mais estranha !

Rapidamente ele se virou, para ver quem era . Era uma mulher . Ou melhor, uma moça . Possuía uma cabelo branco, usava um óculos fundo de garrafa ENORME e tinha a bochecha cheia de sardas . Ela sorria, demonstrando um boca com um aparelho de dente que parecia ter se alojado lá dentro, enquanto demonstrava uma expressão facial que a fazia parecer um tanto quanto ... estúpida . Resumidamente, o nerd-padrão da maioria dos filmes americanos . 

- Boa tarde !

- Hã ... eu te conheço ? 

- Anoo .... eu me chamo Tsufuru Jina ! Estudo na Universidade de Tóquio !

- E daí ? 

- Daí que eu estou fazendo um trabalho escolar aqui, moço ! 

Ignorando-a por completo, ele começa a andar . 

Nisso, ela tira um pequeno aparelho que estava na cintura e aperta um botão em seguida . O aparelha começa a emitir um bip muito forte, chamando a atenção de Maki .

- Consegui ! Consegui !

- Ei, que diabos é isso ? 

- Ficou interessado agora ?

- Anda logo !

- Herr ... calma ... isso aqui é um analisador . Ele serve para analisar voltagens, mas eu o modifiquei para que pudesse analisar outras formas de energia dispersas no ambiente, e ....

- Me dá isso aqui !

Maki toma o aparelho da mão dela, e começa a apertar vários botões . Ao ver que não havia conseguido nada, resolve repensar suas decisões ...

- Escuta ... como isso aqui funciona ? 

- Snif, snif .

A olhar, ele viu que a garota estava sentada no chão, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, soluçando .

- Meu ... meu invento !!! Deu tanto trabalho pra pra construi-lo !!!! BUUUÁÁÁÁ !!!

- Ei ! Espera um pouco ! Para de chorar ! Toma ! Pega ele .

- Brigadinha !

- Aham ... e como é que isso funciona ?

- Ah, muito fácil ! Subtraia os vetores da ordem bilateral do equitácio tríplice elevado ao mediado do cubo perpendicular e some ao actasseno do coseno composto !

- Hã ....

- Eu explico de novo . É só ... olha só, tá bipando de novo ! E mais forte do que antes !

- E o que isso significa ? 

- Que tem uma outra concentração de energia por aqui ! 

- aonde ? 

- Deixa eu ver ... lá ! – A garota aponta justamente para Rei, que estava a cerca de cem metros do local, e se afastando . Maki não pensou duas vezes antes de ir atrás .

- Ei, moço ! Espera ! Aonde o senhor vai ? Moço !

- Espera aqui que eu já volto ! Depois a gente vai conversar um pouquinho mais sobre esse aparelho . 

Ele segue em passos rápidos, tentando alcançar Rei .

Enquanto isso, Jina guarda o aparelho, e resolve se sentar um pouco . Ela teria que esperar um pouco antes de entrar em ação .

- Há, há . Eu mereço um Oscar ...

Resolvendo observar outras partes, Rei continua andando, sem perceber que Maki a seguia . Parecia que aquilo não ia dar em nada . Por algum motivo que ela não conseguia imaginar, ela não estava conseguindo sentir a energia dispersa no ambiente, algo que nunca havia acontecido antes . Pra piorar, nenhuma das outras haviam atendido ao seu chamado . Isso era mais estranho ainda . Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com elas ? Não eram uma equipe, um grupo ? Quantas vezes elas haviam se reunido no templo Hikawa para reavaliar novos problemas ? Quantas ? Ele praticamente se tornou a base das Sailors ! Era praticamente uma tradição se reunir lá, mesmo quando o assunto não era tão sério assim, mesmo quando não tínhamos nada de mais importante para fazer !

Droga, pensava Rei . Até num daqueles troços que Megumi havia pego no computador da escola via Internet , aquela coisa chamada fanfiction, até naquelas histórias que aquele bando de fãs que se emocionavam pelo mundo com nossas façanhas, até lá todo mundo parece sempre querer dar alguma desculpa pra usar o templo, ou até quando não tem idéia melhor !

Voltando sua atenção para assuntos importantes, Rei consegue sentir o que procurava . No entanto, não era o que ela esperava . Ela esperava algo mais ... mais ....

Ela nem tem tempo de terminar de pensar, visto que sente a energia **muito** perto dela . Sem olhar para trás, ela continua andando, dirigindo-se a um beco . Por sorte, ele estava deserto, contendo meia dúzia de gatos pingados e algumas latas de lixo . Claro, ela começou a pensar se havia mesmo sido sorte ...

Mal Rei entra no beco, ela é empurrada com força, dando de cara na parede, virando-se rapidamente, ela percebe que um homem a havia empurrado . Infelizmente, devido a baixa iluminação do beco, ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele direito . Nem ele . Ela resolveu tirar proveito disso .

Tomando a iniciativa, Rei deixa que seu "instinto" tome a dianteira . Seu "instinto" move de maneira rápida, forte, cruel e selvagem sua perna, fazendo com que ela se encaixe entre as duas pernas de Maki, pegando-o totalmente desprevenido . Em seguida, ela dá uma cabeçada nele, uma vez que ele não tinha mais condições de reagir . Ele cai, mas Rei descobre que não havia sido uma boa idéia, uma vez que cai no chão também ( Alguém ai lembra de quando a viúva negra deu uma cabeçada no Silverbolt ?) .

- Aiiii ... saco ! Como é que Makoto faz isso sem se machucar ?

Uma vez que estava no chão, Rei não deixou de perceber quando Maki se atirou encima dela, apertando seu pescoço . Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas foi em vão .

Rei sentia aquelas mãos apertando seu pescoço com mais e mais força . Tentava tira-las, mas não conseguia, visto a posição em que se encontrava, o que a dava uma enorme desvantagem . Rapidamente, seu fôlego ia sumindo .... se continuasse assim, iria ... morrer ...

Mas ela se lembrou que não podia . Se lembrou que tinha ... que tinha ... uma ... missão ? Sim, mas que missão ? Proteger a princesa ? Não essa missão . Outra . Mas qual ? E o que é aquela luz ? 

Quando se dá conta, percebe que ainda está viva, mas ainda na mesma posição . Tentando se livrar , Rei estica os braços, procurando algo que possa ajudá-la . Depois de alguns segundos, ela sente sua mão tocar em um pedaço de ferro . Ela começa a se concentrar, e aguarda . Instantes depois, a barra começa a esquentar, esquentar, esquentar ... até que Rei a levanta e dá uma batida forte no rosto de Maki, jogando-o para o lado. Ele se coloca de joelhos, tentando diminuir a enorme dor na parte de seu rosto que estava queimado . Muito queimado .

- Rei ! Aqui !

Ela olha para fora, e vê que um carro verde acabara de parar na entrada no beco . Mesmo não reconhecendo a pessoa , sua voz parecia familiar . Sem pensar duas vezes, Rei entra no carro, mas se espanta que a pessoa não era quem ela esperava .

- Ah, claro, já ia me esquecendo !

Jina rapidamente sai do carro e corre em direção a Maki, que ainda estava ajoelhado e gritando . Antes mesmo que ele percebesse ela da um bico na cara nele( salto alto, por sinal), acertando o queixo e seguindo em direção ao nariz, deixando-o inconsciente . Rei presta atenção enquanto ela se abaixa, e percebe que ela estava fazendo alguma coisa, voltando para o carro logo em seguida . Ela dá a partida no carro e, em poucos minutos, já havia deixado o centro de Tóquio . 

- Ok, ok ! Tempo, tempo ! Valeu pela carona , mas quem é você e como sabe o meu nome ? 

- Hey ! Por que a desconfiança ? Eu acabei de te ajudar !

- Eu sei me virar sozinha .

- Ai, ai . Orgulhosa como sempre . Você não muda, Rei . Continua a mesma .

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é que não muda ...

Por isso Jina não esperava : primeiro, rei tenta segurá-la, mas ela consegue se desvencilhar, o que não dura muito tempo . Em poucos segundos, as mão de Rei que se moviam sem parar contra Jina, haviam segurado seu pescoço e, num golpe de sorte, Rei havia virado ela e colocado seu rosto contra o vidro do carro;

- Vambora ! Desembucha ! Quem é você !

- Rei , você está muito nervosa ! Desse jeito vai me desarrumar toda ! Tem idéia do trabalho que deu pra criar esse disfarce ?

- Disfarce ? – Rei a havia soltado, mais pelo tom de voz da "garota" do que pelo que ela havia acabado de falar .

Aproveitando que estava livre, Jina coloca a mão na boca e retira seu aparelho; depois, tira seus óculos, e em seguida, com todo o cuidado, retira dos olhos duas lentes de contato, as quais escondiam a verdadeira cor de seus olhos . Ela também começa a mexer em seu cabelo, o que assusta Rei quando ela descobre que é uma peruca, mostrando que a cor do cabelo era um pouco diferente ...

E, por último, ela faz algo que realmente espanta Rei : Ela coloca as mãos na parte detrás do pescoço, e começa a puxar alguma coisa . Parecia que estava puxando algo parecido com uma pele . Na verdade, era uma máscara . Ela vai puxando, até chegar no rosto . Vai tirando a parte que cobria os olhos, o nariz, a boca, tudo .

- Amy ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

- Surpresa !!!

***********

De hora em hora Rei olhava para Amy . Não dava pra acreditar . E ainda estavam no começo do dia . 

Mas afinal, que diabos está acontecendo aqui ? Quem era aquele cara ? Por que ele a atacou ? Qual era a ligação dele com os anteriores ? 

E o mais importante : Que diabos há com as outras ? Amy está mais ... "viva" , Makoto parece bem mais forte e Minako ... por que ela agia daquela forma ? E por que não estava conseguindo sentir energia ? 

- Pombas, será que eu sou a única que estou por fora de tudo ?

- Se acalma, Ray-chan . Se acalma . Espera um pouquinho que eu já te explico tudo ...

Sem remédio, tudo o que ela pode fazer era encostar sua cabeça no banco do carro, observando a paisagem . Quem sabe elas pudessem, dessa vez, resolver tudo antes que as coisas piorem ....

***********

Ele acabara de entrar numa sala, um pouco cansado . Era uma sala bastante bonita . Possuía três sofás, e notava-se outros cômodos pela casa . Um outro homem, porem mais velho, um pouco mais alto e robusto, veio de outro dos cômodos, trazendo um copo com um pouco de suco de maracujá .

- Beba isto . Vai acalmá-lo . 

- Obrigado, Seo .

- De nada, Maki . E então ... ?

- Me desculpe, Seo, mas não consegui descobrir muita coisa . Ao que parece, Yuji e Aruma agiram como pedido, mas de resto ... Aruma estava com todos os seus ossos fraturados, deslocados ou esmigalhados . Yuji tinha várias marcas escuras em seu corpo .

- Outro de nós ?

- Quanto a isso eu não sei, mas hoje eu encontrei uma mulher estranha . Ela ... bom, ela fez isto .- Ele desenfaixa o rosto, tirando o curativo que cobria a parte que Rei havia atacado . Ainda haviam queimaduras, mas o que chamava mais a atenção era que a queimadura lembrava o formato de uma barra de ferro ...

Seo parou um pouco . Aquecer uma barra leva tempo, ainda mais para deixar uma queimadura daquela jeito . Ela deve ser poderosa para fazer isso em pouco tempo .

- Viu o rosto dela ?

- Impossível . Não havia luminosidade o suficiente, e mesmo quando me aproximei foi por pouco tempo .

- E as roupas ... o que ela vestia ?

- Hmm ? – a pergunta havia confundido um pouco Maki – Bom, ela ... eu havia visto ela antes, e usava uma roupa normal, nada chamativo . Por que ?

- Nada demais . Só uma coisa da qual eu tentava me lembrar . Obrigado, e sinto muito pelo seu rosto . 

- Não sinta, por favor . Eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho .

- Se houver algo que eu possa fazer ...

- Já que insiste, há duas coisas . Se eu pedir, me dá sua palavra de que não vai voltar atrás ?

Ele colocou a mão sobre o queixo e olhou para baixo, pensativo, durante alguns segundos .

- Está bem . Tem minha palavra . Mas já sei o que quer .

- Óbvio demais, não é ? Depois de conseguir tirar daquela mulher o máximo de informações que ela tem, eu não quero que a proteja . Eu quero matá-la .

- Segunda coisa ?

- Preciso que verifiquem todos os dados sobre uma estudante chamada Tsufuru Jina . Universidade de Tóquio, se me lembro bem . Nada em especial, mas tenho um palpite de que ela será útil . 

- Providenciarei . Agora, se me dá licença, tenho algo a fazer . 

- Toda . Retornarei com mais informações, Seo .

- Assim espero . 

Pouco depois de Maki cruzar a porta, Seo dirigia-se até os fundos da casa . Havia um quintal enorme . Possuía várias flores, e uma árvore . No entanto, ele não parecia estar ali para descansar .

- Naru .

Silencio total .

- Naru, está me ouvindo ? Preciso de você .

Nisso, uma voz era ouvida . Porem, não vinha dali . Era como se visse de fora, apenas para Seo .

- Em que posso lhe ser útil, Senhor Seo ?- a voz continuava . Percebesse claramente que pertence a uma mulher – Por acaso seria sobre o incidente com Aruma e Yuji ? Gostaria que eu resolvesse isso ? 

- Agradeço muito, Naru, mas gostaria de lhe pedir um favor .

- Qualquer coisa que o senhor me ordena eu estou pronta para atender, senhor .

- Naru ... o que vou lhe pedir não vai usar seus talentos combativos, mas suas outras habilidades . 

- Como o senhor desejar .

- Pois bem, preste bastante atenção ao que eu irei dizer, pois isso é muito importante ...

continua ...


	7. Colocando em Pratos Limpos

Capítulo VI – Colocando em pratos limpos 

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido

By Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Setembro/2001

- Amy, aonde você **pensa** que vai ? 

- Aiiii – e era o quarto "ai" que ela soltava . Se continuasse desse jeito, teria que matar Rei, do contrário, cometeria suicido !

- Amy .

- ....

- Amy .

- ....

- AMY !!!!

- Eu não sou surda, Rei . E, caso não tenha percebido, já são quase sete da noite . Tive um caso difícil hoje na emergência, um outro imbecil decidiu que seria  uma boa morrer no meu turno e aceitou a proposta no hora, destruíram algumas lojas no centro de Tóquio e a minha favorita onde eu comprava roupas foi junto, tive que contar uma história de ninar pro meu lindinho ... e agradeceria imensamente se parasse de gritar no meu ouvido !!!

Talvez tenha sido a maneira de falar, talvez tenha sido a expressão de Amy, vai saber . O fato é que Rei se calou tão logo o "apelo" de Amy . Fazer o que, né ? 

Amy seguia pela casa, atravessando os cômodos . Logo, ela já se encontrara dentro da biblioteca . Aquilo havia chamado a atenção de Rei :

- Amy ... aonde estamos indo ? 

- Eu já te falei ...

- Você disse que ia me explicar o que estava acontecendo ... e me traz pra uma biblioteca ?

- Quer falar mais baixo ? Minha família não sabe de nada, se quer saber !

- Não ? Pensei que eles soubessem sobre ...

Amy dá as costas pra ela, e continua andando . Pouco depois, ela para em frente a uma estante que estava encostada em uma parede.

Para a surpresa de Rei, Amy para e, sem olhar para trás, diz :

- Eles não sabem . E, se depender de mim, **E DE MAIS NINGUÉM**, eles não vão tomar conhecimento disso . Nunca . Jamais . Ficou claro ?

- Muito . Mas ... não me trouxe até aqui só pra me mostrar alguns livros, não é ?

Embora quase que Inaudível, seus lábios produzem uma palavra oriunda de uma linguagem morta . A estante se divide em duas, revelando uma porta que possuía metade do tamanho de Amy . Instantes após atravessa-la, a estante volta ao seu lugar e a porta se fecha .

E lá estava ela, novamente naquele lugar . Não fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que tinha vindo até aqui . 

Nesse instante ela olha para trás e percebe que não havia ninguém . Fazendo a passagem se abrir novamente, ela percebe que Rei ainda estava lá, na biblioteca, boquiaberta com o que acabara de presenciar . 

- Eí, vai ficar ai a noite toda ?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Amy puxa Rei para dentro do laboratório . Quando as estantes se fecham, Rei sai de seu estado de transe, e passa a prestar atenção ao lugar onde estava .

- Mas que ... Amy, que lugar é esse  ?

- Ora, Sherlock ... não te parece óbvio ? Veja a mesa, veja os troféus, veja o microscópio, veja aqueles jalecos especiais . Sim, minha cara ! Nós estamos ...

- Na Batcaverna ? 

Uma gotinha escorria pela testa de Amy . É, ela tinha razão . Certas coisas nunca mudam .

- Há,há,há!!!

- He,hé,hé !!!

- Muito engraçada, Rei . Muito engraçada , mesmo !

- Olha só quem fala ! Não fui eu quem me fantasiei de colegial ...

- Hã ... deixa isso pra depois . Vem comigo . 

- Nossa, Amy ... que lugar é esse afinal ? Parece tão ... tão ...

- Antiquado ? Sim, é . Se o sistema de ar-condicionado não estivesse funcionando

direito, já teria perdido muitos volumes .

- Volumes ? 

Foi então que Rei prestou atenção . Ao entrar, só tinha percebido a "tralha cientifica" de Amy, mas não tinha prestado atenção ao que se encontrava nas paredes : Livros . Estantes abarrotadas de livros .

- Nossa !!! Tem mais livros aqui dentro !!!

- Esqueça-o, por enquanto . Temos trabalho a fazer . Sente-se aqui . – dizia Amy, enquanto Rei se sentava em um banco de madeira . Amy estica o braço dela, e coloca uma tala de borracha, prendendo a circulação do sangue . Eis que ela tira de dentro de um jaleco que estava pendurado uma seringa e "enfia" no braço de Rei, retirando um pouco de sangue . Como não estava prestando atenção a essa última parte, Rei só teve tempo de gritar **bem alto** quando a seringa furou seu braço .

- Amy, mas no que diabos está pensando ? 

- Pare de choramingar ! Esqueceu que eu sou médica ? Sei o que estou fazendo !

- Mas você bem que ... ops !!! – Imediatamente ela tampou a boca, ao perceber que estava gritando – Me desculpe ! Eu não queria ...

- Tudo bem . O som **morre** aqui .

- Hã ?

- Agora, fique aí quietinha, enquanto eu verifico algumas coisas ...

Amy colocou um pouco do sangue coletado num pequeno pedaço de vidro quadrado, e o levou até seu microscópio, começando a analisar, até que ...

- Amy .

- Hmm ?

- Já são sete horas ... mas não posso ficar muito tempo aqui . Não sei o que está acontecendo, e pode ter certeza de que não vou ficar parada, mas não posso ficar aqui até mais tarde . 

Amy tira os olhos do microscópio, parando de analisar o sangue . Aquilo podia esperar.

- Certo . – Ela dizia, enquanto seu banco giratório virava-se para Rei . Ela cruza os braços, as pernas e olha bem para Rei. – O que quer saber ? – ela falava, com um tom bem sarcástica no tom de voz ao fazer essa pergunta a Rei .

- Olha só pra você ... Nem parece aquela CDF que mal saia de casa, se não fosse puxada pelas suas amigas .

- CDF ... ora, é muito fácil resumir toda a minha genialidade em apenas uma palavra . 

- Verdade . Em que mudamos, Amy ?

- Acho que a pergunta mais adequada seria o quanto mudamos . Mas não acho que seja isso o que quer saber, não ? Está preocupada com toda aquela destruição, não é ?

- Amy ... eu vi aquilo com os meus próprios olhos . Eu sei quem fez aquilo .

- Como ? Estava lá ?

- Sim , digo, não , quero dizer ... olha, de uma certa forma, eu estava lá . Não da maneira que você imagina, mas estava lá .

- Hã ... depois você me explica isso direito . Quem eram as quatro pessoas ?

Nesse instante Rei piscara rapidamente os olhos, tomando um rápido susto .

- Como sabe que eram quatro ?

Amy estende o braço e liga o computador que estava ao seu lado . Em seguida, ela tira da cintura um pequeno aparelho preto, que se assemelhava muito com um celular . Ela puxa um pequeno fio do computador e conecta no aparelhinho, e ambos começam a piscar . 

- Isso aqui me disse .

- O que é isso ?

- Criei a partir de um medidor de voltagens . Ele analisa a energia dispersa no ambiente que está acima da média . O ambiente ao nosso redor é repleto por diversos tipos de energia, como sabe . Ele rastreia e analisa fontes maiores do que o normal . 

Quando ela terminou, percebeu que Rei estava meio "perdida" com a explicação .

- Isso é um ...

- Já sei, um rastreador . Entendi o que disse, só fiquei espantada com a simplicidade com a qual você explicou  .

- Voltando ao assunto ...

- Eram duas as pessoas que atacaram a cidade .

- Pessoas ? Quer dizer, demônios do Negaverso ?

- Não, Amy . Pessoas . Eram dois homens, e pareciam ter uns 18 anos, mais ou   menos .

- Estranho . Então, os outros dois deviam ser Usagi e Mamoru, certo ?

- Errado . Eram Makoto e Minako .

- O que ela fazia lá ? Não estava dando aula ?

- Não me pergunte . Quando eu cheguei, um deles atacou Minako, mas ela escapou ilesa . Não entendi direito, mas ela fez um troço lá, sei lá, encostou a mão num dos caras enquanto ela brilhava, e o cara ficou calminho ! Parecia um santo ! Depois apareceu outro e atacou Minako, mas o "santo" pulou na frente dela, morrendo na hora ! Logo depois disso, Makoto saltou de um prédio que devia ter uns cinco andares e, com um só soco, esmigalhou o pobre-coitado ! Você precisava ter visto ! – ela dizia, enquanto fazia gestos com as mãos para representar melhor o momento .

Amy estava parada, prestando atenção em tudo o que ela havia dito . Então, ela resolve se manifestar .

- Elas estavam transformadas ?

- Hã ? Como ? Não, por mais incrível que possa parecer, elas nem sequer estavam transformadas !!!

- Rei ... tem se sentido ... diferente ?

- Diferente ? Como assim ? 

- Quero dizer ... não está se sentindo mais forte ? Sabe, mais rápida, mais resistente ... ?

- Não estou te entendendo, Amy !!!

- Ah, esquece ! Escuta, temos que chamar as outras, urgente !

- Chamar ? Esqueça . Elas não vem . Ninguém veio. A propósito, por que não respondeu ao meu recado ?

- Meio difícil de me encontrarem aqui dentro, não acha ?

- Boa desculpa . Mas as outras nem responderam .

- Talvez você tenha se esquecido, Rei-chan ... mas Minako dá aula durante boa parte do dia, e quando chega em casa, ainda tem que dar um jeito nela, sabe . E Makoto tem seu dojo para manter, alunos para ensinar, além, claro, da faxina "básica" da casa .

Rei estava com uma cara de boba . Sequer tinha pensado nessa possibilidade . Como sacerdotisa do templo, ela também tinha suas obrigações domésticas e com o templo . Havia se esquecido completamente desse detalhe .

- Mas ainda assim, elas podiam ter me ligado, avisando que não poderiam comparecer ! Mulheres, mães ou qualquer outra coisa, todas nós ainda somos Sailors ! Ou será que se esqueceu de que é uma guerreira, Amy ?

- Vai com calma, Rei . Não vai adiantar nada descontar seu mau-humor em mim . Elas virão, disso pode ter certeza . E, por via das dúvidas, amanhã eu vou até a casa de Minako, e você à de Makoto . E, se ainda assim elas derem alguma "desculpa", lembre-se de que amanhã é Sábado, depois vem Domingo, e elas terão todo o tempo do mundo para fazerem o que quer que tenham que fazer ! Está bom assim ?

- Melhor, impossível . De volta a ativa ?

A frase de maneira muito estranha para Amy . Quanto tempo havia se passado . Pelas suas memórias, muito tempo . Ela sabia com perfeição o tempo que passara, mas um jornal, preso e colado em uma das paredes, refrescava bem sua memória . Ele estava envolto por completo em um plástico, do contrário já teria sido destruído pelo tempo . Seu cabeçalho datava de exatos dez anos atrás, mais precisamente, o último show  de pirotecnia e destruição que Tóquio veria, fruto da batalha das Sailors contra seu último adversário . Parecia que foi ontem, como se tivessem só se passado alguns dias desde que ouviram frases como "Oi, meu nome é Tsukino Usagi, tenho quatorze anos, meu signo é ..." ou "Por magoar o corações dos casais apaixonados, por atacar a semente do amor" e até "Sailor Moon vai castigar você em nome da lua" .

- É ... tem toda a razão, Sailor Mars . De volta a ativa .

- Não esperava por isso tão cedo, mas ... vou gostar de trabalhar junto de vocês novamente, Sailor Mercury ... 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

_Sábado . Parte da Manhã . Um tremendo sol nos céus ... e ela subindo aquela escadaria, suando como uma condenada . Não que não estivesse acostumada com aquilo, pois tinha uma escadaria enorme em seu templo, mas aquela era especial : Foi projetada especialmente para **dificultar** o caminho de qualquer um : era bem mais inclinada do que a de seu templo, o que dava a impressão de que era maior do que parecia, embora fosse bem grande ..._

Nisso, ela tem uma estranha sensação . Como um estalo vindo de todas as direções . De certa forma, sentia que algo de ruim ia acontecer .

Nem teve tempo de reagir quando uma corda se prendeu no seu pé a suspendeu à alguns metros do chão, de cabeção para baixo . Ela até que tentaria se soltar, se não estivesse segurando sua saia ...

- AAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!! Vem cá, seu pulha ! Sai daí !!! Eu vou te fritar todo !!! Aparece, desgraçado !!!

Para a surpresa de Rei, um garotinho de cabelos castanhos saia de trás das arvores . Ele observava Rei, com um ar de curiosidade nos olhos ...

- Tia Rei ?

- Hã ? Quem ? Akira ? É você ? Foi você quem fez isso ?

- Tudo bem com a senhora, tia Rei ?

- Não, eu não estou bem ! Onde está a sua mãe ? – detalhe interessante que Rei ainda estava segurando sua saia

- Ela tá lá encima, tia Rei . Quer que eu a chame ?

- Rápido, por favor .

O garotinho subiu disparado os degraus, para a surpresa de Rei . Como é que alguém tão pequeno conseguia subir aquilo tão rápido ? De repente, ela se tocou de um detalhe :

- Akira ! Espera ! Volta aqui ! Me tira daqui, menino ! Akira !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Mãe ! Mãe ! Mãe !

- Que foi, querido ?

- A tia Rei está aqui ! 

- Jura ? Aonde ?

- Lá embaixo ! Eu já vou buscá-la ...

- Filhinho ... por acaso ela ficou presa naquele seu "brinquedo" ?

- Hum ? Quer dizer, minha armadilha para ladrões ? Sim, ficou sim , por que ? Não vai dizer que a senhora quer que eu a tire de lá ? Ah, mãe ...

- Não, meu bem . Mas acho que talvez fosse melhor que tia Rei saísse de lá sozinha, sabe .

- Acho que ela não vai gostar .

- Ela precisa de exercitar um pouco, além do que, é uma guerreira .

- É ? E eu, o que eu sou, hein ?

Makoto pega Akira no colo, e começa a caminhar para dentro da casa. – Você é o meu aprendiz favorito !!! – Ela dizia, enquanto coçava a cabeça dele e bagunçava todo o seu cabelo.- Vamos, Você ainda não tomou o café-da-manhã, não é ? Vamos aproveitar e preparar alguma coisa pra tia Rei também ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Já faziam quase dez minutos desde que o garoto subiu . Mas que suficiente para voltar, levando em conta de quem ele era filho .

Diante desse brilhante pensamento, ela só podia concluir uma coisa : Akira estava aprontando das suas . Se bem que, lá no fundo, ela imaginava que Makoto tinha uma parcela de culpa nisso tudo .

Uma vez que não havia mais ninguém lá, ela pode parar de segurar sua saia, e começar a tentar alguma coisa . 

De cabeça para baixo, ela tentava levantar o corpo para atingir a corda, em vão . Estava gorda .

Gorda ? Havia mesmo pensado nisso ? Nem que o mundo acabasse ! Ela não era qualquer uma ! Sempre fora alvo dos outros, seja por fascinação, seja por inveja . Não, ela não estava gorda . Apenas não havia pensado numa maneira de escapar dali .

Fazendo um esforço maior, ela alcança a corda . Usando-a para puxar seu corpo, ela se apoia na corda, observando a região . Era um lugar muito bonito . As escadas eram típicas de Makoto . Ela e Akira deviam subir e descer isso aqui **à toda**, ela pensava . Mas não era o melhor momento para se pensar nisso . Por estar naquela posição apenas por que estava se segurando na corda, ela logo começa a se cansar . Observando a corda, encontra o laço que prendia sua perna . Infelizmente, enquanto se segurava com uma mão e tentava desamarrar o nó com  a outra, ela perde o equilíbrio e caí, quase se esborrachando no chão . Quase . A corda ainda a segurava . No entanto, seu cabelo atingia o chão com facilidade, absorvendo bastante terra e poeira no processo . 

Irritada, mesmo de cabeça para baixo, ela joga o corpo, de forma que as mão alcança o nó, e começa a desamarra-lo . Ou melhor, a tentar .Ainda restava um pequeno problema :

- DIABOS !!! – ela gritava – Isso não sai ? O que aquele escoteiro super- desenvolvido aprontou aqui ? AKIRAAAAA !!!!!!

E, incrivelmente, Akira e Makoto conseguiram ouvir os gritos de Rei . Se fora pelo fato de ambos terem uma audição bem desenvolvida, se fora pela incrível potência da voz de Rei, isso ninguém sabe .

Nisso, ambos se aproximavam do alto da escadaria, e observavam, ao longe, Rei , dependurada enquanto tinha um de seu ataques de fúria ;

- Akira ... você amarrou daquela forma que eu te ensinei ?

- Hai ! Usei aquele laço que a senhora me ensinou a fazer pra amarrar gente forte !  A tia Rei é forte, não é , mãe ? 

- Muito . Mas não dessa forma que você imagina .

- Hmm ... então, não seria melhor irmos ajuda-lá ?

-  ... já tomou seu café, Akira ?

- Não . Fui treinar primeiro !

- "timo . Mas vamos comer alguma coisa . Um corpo bem alimentado pensa melhor e com mais calma .

- E a tia Rei ?

- Ah, não se preocupe . Ela vai conseguir se soltar ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Bom dia, senhor Yamamoto !

- Bom dia, Shin ! O mesmo de sempre ?

- Sim !

Yamamoto, um senhor que já aparentava uma certa idade, visto pela face um pouco enrugada e os cabelos brancos, pegava alguns pãezinhos para Shin, junto de leite e um pouco de margarina . 

- Só um instante, senhor Yama .... anoo ... acho que não tenho dinheiro suficiente ...

- Não precisa se preocupar, jovem Shin . Pode me trazer o dinheiro depois .

- Não senhor, senhor Yamamoto ! Okaasan disse que sempre é bom ....

- Tome . Isto deve bastar para pagar as compras do garoto . Poderia me dar algumas frutas também, por favor ?

- Com todo o respeito, senhorita, mas a mãe do garoto não gosta que ele fique na companhia de estranhos, se me permite dizer .

- Ah, mas eu não sou uma estranha, não é , Shin-chan ?

- Tia Amy ! Que saudade da senhora ! Bom dia !

- Só se você me der um beijo !

Ele o faz . 

- Viu só como eu não sou uma estranha ? Me dê ... cinco maçãs, quatro bananas, um cacho de umas e dois mamões .

- Para que isso , tia Amy ?

- Depois você vai ver . Vamos andando . Como você cresceu, Shin !

- Eu tô forte também ! Quer ver ?

- Depois . Como vai na escola ? E as notas !

- Tia, eu tirei um dez em redação !

- Puxa, que bacana ! Qual era o título ?

- Se chamava "Por que eu amo a marinha do Japão" !

- Tema bastante interessante . Sua mãe te ajudou ?

- Não ! Okaasan disse que não pode me ajudar, apenas me dar algumas dicas .

- Ah, sim ! esqueci-me completamente de que Minako é professora em Juban School ! Ah, velhos tempo aqueles ...

- Eu ouvi falar que Okaasan, dona Makoto, dona Rei e a senhora estudaram lá ...

- Quase acertou . Rei, a mãe de Megumi-chan, estudava em outro colégio .

- Okaasan disse algo outro dia sobre a mãe de Megumi-san ...

- E Usagi também .

- Usagi ?

- Hã ? Não a conhece ? Talvez você não se lembre dela, mas com certeza ela já te viu antes !

- Não, eu ... mamãe, voltei !

- Que bom, querido ! Como foi ? Comprou tudo direitinho ? – Uma voz era ouvida, vinda da cozinha .

- Hai ! Adivinha quem eu encontrei no caminho ?

- Não, querido . Quem você encontrou ? Algum dos seus amigos ? – Respondia Minako, enquanto se dirigia para a sala . Suas mãos estava com um pouco de espuma e sabão, e ela usava um avental amarrado na cintura . Quando chegou na porta da cozinha para falar com Shin, teve uma rápida surpresa; lá estava, sentada no sofá, de frente para ela .

- Oi, Minako !

- Amy ?!?!?!?

Ela não perdeu tempo diante da expressão de dúvida e confusão feita por Minako :

- Eu sei, eu sei . Devia ter mandado uma carta, telefonado avisando que viria, mas é que eu estava passando pela vizinhança, e pensei "por que não fazer uma visita" ?

Saindo de seu rápido momento de surpresa, ela limpa as mãos no avental, respondendo em seguida :

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece .

- Eí, você falou um ditado corretamente !

- E você fez uma piada ....

Diante da situação, ambas riram . Só Shin, que estava ali, esquecido em um canto, não estava entendendo nada ....

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Shin, faz um favor pra tia ? Poderia ir até o mercado e comprar essas coisa que estão na lista pra mim ? Obrigado ! Viu só, Minako ? Simples e eficaz . Temos que aproveitar a época em que eles querem ser úteis, sabe .

- Ah, mas o meu é muito educado, um perfeito cavalheiro . Ele é muito prestativo . 

- Sei como é . Tenho dois que disputam só pra ver quem me ajuda . 

- Me diz uma coisa, Amy . só uma coisa ...

- Fala .

- Esse seu celular ... ele não para de apitar ?

Notando que o aparelho estava bipando interminavelmente, Amy tratou de ajustá-lo para a "energia ambiente" .

- Desculpe . Mas não é um celular . É um aparelhinho que eu criei .

- Mesmo ? E o que ele faz ? 

- Analisa o e detecta níveis de energia no ambiente acima do normal . Brincadeira de criança . 

- O professor Pardal nunca morre, sempre esta na ativa .

- E as Sailors também .

Nesse momento, a expressão de Minako muda totalmente . Se antes ela olhava com uma calma e descontração para Amy, agora seu olhar estava um pouco fechado, olhando para outra direção, evitando encará-la .

- Que foi ? Disse algo errado ? 

- Foi pra isso que você veio ? 

- Como ? 

- Diga logo, Amy ! O que você quer realmente ?

- Olha, eu não sei do que você está falando, mas ... eu só vim visitar uma amiga, mas se não sou bem vinda, eu me retiro .

Ela estava prestes a se levantar, quando ...

- Espera . É ... é só isso mesmo ? Foi só isso mesmo que você veio fazer aqui ? Só uma visita ? 

- Não é "apenas uma visita" . Estou visitando uma amiga de infância, que sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei .

Prontamente Minako a abraçou, impedindo-a de sair .

- Me desculpe, Amy-chan ! Eu ... eu só estou um pouco cansada, é isso .

- Tudo bem, Minako, tudo bem . Essas coisas acontecem . Eí, quer dar uma volta ? 

- Hã ...

- Vamos, ele tem dez anos ! Já sabe voltar pra casa sozinho ! Ele não vai tacar fogo na casa só por que você se ausentou durante alguns minutos, vai ?

- Hmmm ....

- Não pense muito, Minako . Isso quem faz sou eu ! Vambora ! – dizia Amy, enquanto praticamente arrastava Minako para fora de casa .

- Espera ... espera, Amy ! Aonde você vai ? Aonde **nós** estamos indo ?

- Quero aproveitar para visitar uma pessoa que ainda mora nessas redondezas, mais especificamente **naquela** direção !

- Naquela direção ? Hã ... Usagi-chan ?

- Bingo !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Estranho ... ninguém atende ... aonde será que eles foram ? 

- Não tinham viajado ?

- E só agora você me diz ? 

- Pensei que já tivessem voltado .

- Vamos resolver isso !

Amy começa a mexer em seu relógio . Seu velho comunicador, na verdade . 

- Que estranho ... só pega estática ...

- Será que o comunicador de Usagi está desligado ou fora de cobertura ?

- Engraçadinha . Aquilo foi construído com tecnologia **ancestral** ! Seu alcance transcende o simples conceito de "distância" ! Tem algo errado acontecendo ... e eu nem quero pensar no que é !

- Você está sendo paranóica . Provavelmente já estão voltando .

- Tem outra pessoa que eu gostaria que voltasse a agir, também ...

- Hã ? 

- Nada . Vamos embora .

- Isso foi uma indireta, por acaso ? 

- Não, mas ... deveria ? Há algum problema, algo que eu não saiba, amiga ? 

- Hmm ... não .

Nesse momento, Amy percebeu que Minako parecia um tanto quanto "incomodada" em responder a pergunta . Estranho . Muito estranho . Havia algo com ela . Todas passaram por muita coisa, todas mudaram . Mas havia algo de estranho em Minako . Rei havia dito que ela não reagiu quando aquele homem a atacou, mas isso não era um sinal forte de algo grave . E ela não gostaria nem um pouco de descobrir isso da pior forma possível .

Que pena . Ela acabara de pensar na palavra proibida . 

Eles vinham de longe, porem, bem rápidos . Mesmo a distância, podiam ser ouvidos . Seu barulho ecoava pelos quarteirões . Então, eles chegaram . 

Era um jipe cinza, com quatro pessoas de pé nele, mais o motorista . Estavam todas encapuzadas . Mas não era esse o detalhe que chamava atenção . O que chamava a atenção das pessoas era o fato de que eles estavam **armados**, e estavam atirando !

O pânico foi geral . 

As balas atingiam prédios, casas, lojas ... e algumas pessoas que ainda não haviam se jogado no chão . Era um inferno aquele lugar . As crianças, as mulheres gritando, todos com medo do que estava acontecendo ... era um horror . 

Amy e Minako haviam se atirado no chão, totalmente sem alternativa .

- Droga ! De onde esses caras vieram ? Ah, quer saber ? Com esse tiroteio todo, não tem ninguém prestando atenção ! Vamos, Minako, vamos nos transform ... Minako ?

Da mesma forma que Amy, Minako estava deitada no chão, mas com as mão sobre a cabeça . O que havia chamado a atenção de Amy, no entanto, foi o fato de ter ouvido um ... choro ....

- Nãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonão .....

- Minako, o que houve ? Vamos, temos que nos transformar, senão ...

- Nãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonãonão .... faça eles pararem ! Faça eles pararem, por favor ! Eu não quero ! Eu não quero lutar ! Por favor !

- Não podemos ficar aqui ! Se não fizermos algo, e agora, alguém vai acabar se machucando ! Anda logo, Minak ....

quando Amy colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Minako, teve uma surpresa : Minako estava tremendo . Mais ainda : ela rapidamente levantou a cabeça, e Amy percebeu que ela ostentava um semblante triste, apavorado, e seus olhos estavam encharcados . Mas afinal, o que significa isso ? Estaria Minako com medo ? Não fazia o estilo dela . Então, o que ... ?

- Minako ? Minako ? Minako ? Tudo bem com você ? Minako ? Anda, responde ! Deixa eu te ajudar ! Por que você está assim ? Minako !

Infelizmente, as coisas ainda podiam ficar bem piores ...

Lá estava ele, de pé, assustado, sem saber o que fazer . Tudo o que queria era sua  mãe . Nada mais importava . Afinal, como culpar Shin disso ? Ele só tinha dez anos, e nunca passara por nada parecido . Apenas não teve muita sorte ao estar na rua . Não sabia o que fazer . Não sabia como agir . Não sabia . 

- SHIN !!!!!!!

A própria Amy se assustou quando Minako se levantou de repente e, como uma louca, correu em direção a Shin ; realmente, como uma louca, pois parecia não se importar com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Sem se importar com mais nada, ela corria em direção a ele . Estava desesperada . 

Estava  é louca, na opinião de Amy .

Shin, paralisado do jeito que estava, mal tem tempo de ver o corpo de Minako se chocar contra o dele, derrubando-o; Minako estava respirando pesado, enquanto cobria o corpo de Shin usando o seu próprio; ainda assim, ele estava em transe, bastante assustado com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Naquele instante, em meio a todo aquele pesadelo ... ele viu, mais uma vez ... a luz ...

Estava lá, brilhando, de forma muito forte . Mesmo não conseguindo se mover, ele podia senti-lá . De alguma forma, sabia que ela brilhava para ele e somente para ele . Dessa vez, ao contrário das outras, ele não temia a luz . Pelo contrário, esticava o braço, tentando alcançá-la ;

Nesse instante, quando fazia isso, ele voltara a si, demorando um pouco para perceber onde estava . Estava no meio da rua, deitado no chão . Haviam muitos barulhos, como se alguma coisa estivesse sendo disparada continuamente ... e sua mãe estava ali encima dele . Era uma cena estranha para aquele garotinho, ver sua mãe, com a face encostada em seu peito, chorando .

- M-mãe ? Mãe ? Mãe ?

Um minuto de silêncio;

E, então, ela levanta sua cabeça . Mesmo chorando, mesmo tendo parte de sua blusa encharcada pelas lágrimas, ela moveu um pouco seu corpo para frente, abraçando Shin por completo . Ela ainda chorava só que, desta vez, sua lágrimas eram de alegria .

- Shin-chan ! Que bom ! E-eu  estava t-tão preocupada com você ! Tudo bem ? Não está machucado ? 

- Mamãe !!!

Shin "desmoronou" num choro, abraçando Minako com mais força, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo . 

De onde estava, e deitada no chão, Amy observara toda a cena, observando Mãe e filho chorando e se abraçando . Se Minako não iria fazer nada, ela iria . Do jeito que estava, não demoraria para alguém se ferir seriamente ...

_- Mercury Cristal Power, Make ...._

- Não, Amy !

Qual a surpresa dela ao descobrir que havia sido a própria Minako que havia lhe **gritado** ; afinal, no que ela estava pensando ? 

- Não temos tempo pra isso, Minako ! Se não fizermos nada ...

- Não se transforme ! Acredite em mim ! Não faça isso ! Eles não vão demorar !

E não tardou : tão logo Minako terminou de falar, o jipe, que estava dando voltas pela rua, deu ré e foi embora, disparando tiros pelo caminho . 

Quem não estava entendendo nada era Amy, depois de tudo aquilo .

- Eles foram embora ! Mas ... mas por que ? E por que fizeram isso ? Nunca aconteceu algo assim em Juuban ! Minako, você me deve explicações ! Como é que você sabia que ... Minako ?

Ao olhar para Minako, rapidamente Amy percebeu que ela parecia mais ... calma, mais ... serena . Era totalmente o oposto de alguns instantes atrás . Ela estava sentada no chão, enquanto a cabeça de Shin estava sobre suas pernas; Minako o acariciava, enquanto as últimas lágrimas do rosto dele terminavam de descer .

Decidida que já vira mais do que o suficiente por um dia, ela se pôs de pé, decidida a ajudar as vitimas do tiroteio . Felizmente, e para a sua surpresa, quase ninguém havia sido atingido e, os poucos que foram, não haviam se ferido gravemente . Restava, então, resolver o problema com Minako ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Não quero tomar café, mãe ! Vou ajudar tia Rei ! 

- Você acha que ela não consegue se soltar dali ?

- Não sei, mas ela vai ficar muito furiosa ... e é muita maldade deixar ela lá enquanto nós comemos !

Makoto pega Akira e o coloca em sua carcunda, para a surpresa dele, enquanto vai se aproximando da escadaria .

- Akira, meu querido ... que bom que você pensa assim . Tem toda razão em se preocupar . Vamos, vamos tira Rei de lá !

- Hã ? Fala sério ? 

Makoto desce Akira, quando estavam no alto da escadaria, observando Rei, que estava "se matando" para desfazer o nó que Akira fizera ;

- Akira ... o que está vendo ?

- Estou vendo que tia Rei está tendo problemas !

- Pois é, isso as vezes acontece . O que foi que eu te disse sobre os necessitados ?

- Disse que devemos sempre ajudar os outros que são mais fracos que nós, pois eles não tem culpa dos outros serem mais fortes ! 

- Certo ... eu devo ter dito algo **parecido** ... mas, e quanto aos fortes ?

- Ora, eles se defendem ! 

- Não .

- Não ? Ué, se os fortes não se defendem, como é que vão defender os fracos ?

- Não é bem isso o que eu quis dizer, Akira-chan ... as pessoas mais fortes, essas sim tem a obrigação de defender os mais fracos, mas eles também tem que defender os seus .

- Os seus ? Não entendi !

- Veja . Olhe só para Rei . Ela está ... tão ... vulnerável .

- A senhora quer dizer ... indefesa ?

- Não, não é a mesma coisa . Rei está longe de estar indefesa . Mas, ali, presa da forma que ela está, ela se encontra muito vulnerável . Se prestar atenção, ela está direcionando todos os seus esforços para sair dali . Dessa maneira, outras partes dela se tornam um alvo fácil para um ataque não – esperado .

- Ainda não entendi !

Ao ouvir isso, Makoto se agacha, olhando Akira nos olhos .

- Filhinho ... eu ... eu vou te contar uma coisa . Não acho que você vá entender metade de tudo o que eu disser, mas é muito importante que preste bastante atenção, para que se lembre disso depois, certo ?

- Tá !

- Eu nunca lutei sozinha . Sempre tive o apoio de minhas amigas ... amigas que me ajudaram nas horas mais difíceis . Muitas vezes, nós, guerreiros, ficamos expostos  a ... situações ... que nos tornam ... vulneráveis . São situações que, de alguma forma, nos desarmam . Haverá vezes em que companheiros estarão debilitados de alguma forma, e precisarão de ajuda, seja ela qual for . Em momentos com este, eles só poderão contar com aqueles que são mais importantes para eles, aqueles que estão mais próximos, ajudando, compartilhando experiências, enfim, aqueles que eles tratam como **seus** .

Depois de tudo o que sua mãe havia falado, Akira estava com uma expressão de dúvida ;

- Hm ... prestou atenção no que eu acabei de dizer ?

- Eu ... sim, mas não entendi muito bem, e ...

- E ... ?

- Okaasan, tem uma coisa que eu não entendi também !

- Pode perguntar .

- A senhora vive dizendo que nós devemos defender os outros, que é nossa obrigação defender os mais fracos ... mas, por que ?

- Como ?

- Por que nós devemos fazer isso ? Por que eu tenho que me machucar por alguém que eu nem conheço ? Por que ? Por que ? Por que ?

- Eu ... eu não posso ... te responder essa pergunta, Akira-chan . Mas eu te prometo que daqui há algum tempo você terá uma resposta . Mas, deixando isso de lado por enquanto ... vamos solta-lá !

Ambos começaram a saltar as escadas, pulando vários degraus de cada vez . De onde estava, Rei praticamente perdera o equilíbrio e quando se esborrachara no chão, se não fosse pela corda . O motivo ? Ela, na posição em que estava, havia visto uma mulher e um menino descendo a escada, saltando mais de dez degraus de cada vez ....

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lá estava ela, da cozinha, tomando um pouco de café . Precisava de algo para relaxar, visto o que acabar de passar . De todas as respostas, para todas as perguntas, algo não a deixava em paz : O que houve ?

Era muito estranho . Não eram apenas arruaceiros . Não podiam ser . 

- E então, Minako ? Tudo bem com ele ?

Era uma pergunta estranha de ser feita por uma médica, mas tinha seus motivos, uma vez que ela já havia prestado socorro aos feridos e Shin não havia sido esquecido, nem  Minako .

- Ele está bem . Acabou dormindo com o susto . Quando acordar, vai achar que foi um pesadelo . E você ?

- Já estive melhor . Mas, e você ?

- O que tem eu ?

- O que foi aquilo que aconteceu ?

- Aquilo o que ?

- Minako ... eu não sou cega nem surda ! Você estava encolhida no chão, chorando e tremendo de medo, como uma criança ! Anda, responde .

Ignorando Amy por completo, Minako pega Shin no colo e leva-o para seu quarto, voltando logo em seguida e fechando a porta ;

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Amy ? 

- Como assim aonde eu quero chegar ? Qual é o seu problema, Minako ? Por que você estava daquele jeito ? E por que não se transformou ?

- Eu ... eu não quero .

- Não quer ? Nós quase morremos ! Shin quase morreu ! Você quase é metralhada pelas costas ! Como assim não quer mais se transformar ? 

- Eu ... eu ... eu não ... não quero ...

- Quer fazer o favor de parar com isso ? Até quando vai ficar repetindo ? Esqueceu de que nós temos uma missão com ....

- EU NÃO QUERO !!!! NÃO QUERO !!! NÃO QUERO !!! NÃO QUERO !!!!

O grito de Minako a assustou, mas o que mais a assustou fora o fato de ela continuar falando, enquanto chorava ;

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS, QUE DROGA !!! POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE VIR ATÉ AQUI ME PEDIR PARA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS ?

- Que droga digo eu, Minako ! Eu só estou tentando te ajudar ! Se não quer contar a Shin sobre seu passado, tudo bem, mas não pode negá-lo ! Por que, de uma hora pra outra, você decidiu não lutar mais, hein ? Responda ! Responda !

- EU ... EU ... NÃO Quero ... mais ... lutar ... não quero ... perder ... mais ninguém ! Eu não quero mais isso ! Não quero ter que passar por toda essa dor novamente ! Por favor, Amy, pare com isso ! Se não por mim, pelos seus filhos ! Não pensa neles ? Nunca te passou pela cabeça que pode não voltar para casa ? Nunca pensou na dor que vai deixar em outras pessoas ? Nunca ? Nunca ? NUNCA  !!!!

Depois de gritar, mais uma vez, ela chorou . Mas era um choro diferente . Isso por que ela havia se abaixado, colocando o rosto entre os joelhos ... como uma criança . Uma criança triste . 

Amy tentou se aproximar para consolá-la, mas foi em vão, pois Minako afastou sua mão no mesmo instante . 

Sem conseguir acreditar no que havia presenciado, ela caminha lentamente em direção a porta, deixando aquela mulher ali, do jeito que estava . No entanto, quando já estava quase cruzando a porta ...

- Amy ... a voz saíra bastante soluçada, misturada com um choro bem baixo – aqueles homens ... aqueles homens ... eles ... aquilo não foi sem nenhum propósito . Eles ... eles foram mandados ... para nos fazer ... para que nós ... nos revelássemos ...

- Obrigada, Minako-chan ... – e essas últimas palavras soaram bem baixo e triste, pois demonstravam um sentimento muito forte pelo qual Amy passava naquele instante ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Tia Rei, está bem ? 

Para a surpresa de Akira, quando ele vai desamarrar o nó que prendia Rei, descobre que ele estava bem frouxo, e um sorriso brotava nos olhos de Rei .

Akira descobriu que Rei já estava solta, visto que ela se soltara facilmente e caira no chão, levantando-se em seguida ; ele nem teve tempo de desviar quando ela o agarrou pelas costas e aplicou-lhe um abraço de tal forma que não permitia que ele escapasse;

- Te peguei ! Quero ver você escapar agora !

- Aí ! Tá doendo ! Manhê !!!

- Oi, Rei .

- Bom dia, Mako-chan ! Essa geração de hoje em dia ... hunf ! Pensam que são os maiorais, os poderosos ! E então, Akira, por que você não se solta ? Achou mesmo que aquele nó **fraquinho** ia me prender ?

- Aí ! Tia Rei, a senhora tá me machucando !

- Ora, não me diga que está doendo ! Vamos, solte-se ! Anda ! Conseguiu  saltar todos aqueles degraus e não consegue escapar dos braços de uma bela garota ? Tsc, tsc .

- Tá bom ! Mas foi a senhora quem pediu pra eu me soltar . Mãe, a senhora ouviu o que ela falou ?

- Ouvi sim, meu anjo . Pode se soltar .

- Tá certo . "timo . Mas nem em mil anos ele escap ...

Rei não acreditava . Akira estava fazendo "força" para escapar ! E ... e era maior do que a dos garotos que tinham a mesma idade ! Caramba !

Em determinado momento, Akira conseguiu uma brecha, e deixou escapar os braços . Não pensou duas vezes : segurou bem os braços de Rei, e começou a forçá-los para conseguir se soltar por completo . Quando viu que tinha espaço suficiente, Akira, aproveitando-se de seu "pouco" tamanho, abaixou-se, fazendo Rei abraçar o vazio . Ela não teve tempo de pensar no que fazer, uma vez que Akira aproveitou que estava abaixado para aplicar uma rasteira em Rei, a qual desabou em seguida, de cara no chão. Tão feio havia sido a queda que ela não se levantara, pois não estava conseguindo se manter consciente ...

- AAAAAAÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ !!!!!!! 

- O que foi, Rei ? Apanhando de um garotinho ?

- AAAAÍÍÍÍÍÍ !!! Não ... não é um garotinho qualquer ... aí, minha cabeça ....

- Claro que não ! É meu filho !

- AAAAÍÍÍ !!! Droga, Makoto, você bem que podia ter me dito que havia ensinado o garoto a lutar !

- Dito ? Ora, mas eu já te disse um monte de vezes isso ! Você já perguntou várias vezes e eu já te disse um monte de vezes que Akira sempre luta com os meus outros alunos, e volta e meio está lutando comigo ! Você é quem devia ter prestado mais atenção !

- Eu ... eu sei ... só que ... eu havia ... me esquecido ... diss .....

E, antes de poder terminar a frase, ela desmaia por completo, ficando inconsciente ;

- Xiii ! Mãe, será que eu agi bem ?

- Mas é claro, Akira ! Pegar leve com uma guerreira como Rei é um tremendo insulto ! Lembre-se disso ! Num combate, você tem que dar o melhor de si, não importando quem seja seu adversário ! Anda, - Makoto pega uma inconsciente Rei e a joga por sobre seu ombro – vamos levá-la pra dentro de casa . Vejamos o que podemos fazer por ela ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Já acordada, segurando um pano quente no rosto, Rei ainda gemia pelo golpe . Mas o que doía mais não era o corpo, mas o orgulho ...

- Akira-chan ... depois que isso passar, nós teremos uma revanche ... e eu lutarei com **todas** as minhas forças contra você, entendeu ?

Entendendo perfeitamente o que aquilo significava, a reação dele só podia ser uma :

- Manhê !!! Tia Rei quer me matar !!!

- Assustando um garotinho, Rei ? Por que não tenta com alguém do "seu" tamanho ?

- Sem graça ... mas eu pensei que estivesse treinando o garoto .... – um pensamento malicioso passava pela mente de Rei - ... e achei que ele soubesse resolver seus problemas sozinhos, ou será que quando aparecer um problema de verdade ele vai ter que chamar a mãe?

- Hmm .... – Makoto ponderou sobre o assunto durante alguns instantes, então ... – já entendi qual é o seu jogo, Rei ... mas ela tem razão, Akira . Você não vai poder correr até mim sempre que precisar . 

- Anoo .... o que a senhora quer dizer com isso ? 

- Significa que o dia que você quiser, a hora que você marcar, eu estarei lá, meu bem ! – Disse Rei, soando tremendamente de forma sarcástica .

- Glup ! Mas, tia Rei ... espera, o que a senhora quer dizer com "depois que isso passar" ?

- Eu disse isso ?

- Eu também ouvi, Rei . Não veio só aqui para testá-lo, não é ? 

Assustando todo mundo, a porta é aberta com um empurrão, gerando um barulho enorme e muito irritante . Qual a surpresa de todos ao ver que o responsável por isso era ...

- Amy ? – dizia Makoto – O que houve ? Por que essa violência toda ?

- Não vamos perder tempo com isso agora, Mako-chan . Temos coisa mais importante para fazer . Akira, vá treinar lá fora, por favor .

- Ele pode ficar e ouvir o que for dito, Amy . E você ainda não me respondeu o motivo de ter entrado desse jeito .

- Rei, ainda não falou com ela ?

- Bem, eu ... tive alguns problemas ...

- Estamos tendo problemas sérios e você fica de brincadeira ?

- Ei, eu estive ocupada enquanto você ficava dando voltas por Juuban, O.k. ? 

- Grande ocupação !

- Olha só quem fala !

- ESCUTEM AQUI ! SE QUISEREM BRIGAR, QUE FAÇAM ISSO LÁ FORA ! SE OUSAREM FAZER ISSO AQUI DENTRO, TERÃO QUE SER VER COMIGO, ENTENDERAM ????

A ameaça de Makoto foi mais do que suficiente .

- .... me desculpa, Rei . Eu ... eu estou um pouco estressada, só isso .

- Tá . Eu também devia ter falado antes com o pessoal aqui ...

- Falar o que ? 

- Mako-chan ... estamos com problemas – dizia Amy, com um olhar bem diferente do normal ....

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Algum tempo depois, estavam todos na sala, tomando um pouco de café, com exceção de Akira, que estava tomando uma vitamina de abacate( mãe-coruja; afinal, tomar coca-cola de manhã faz mal, na opinião de muitas "senhoras" ...) .

- Ah, então era mesmo a sua energia que eu havia sentido naquele dia, Rei !

- C-como assim ? 

- Eu estava sentindo uma coisa estranha, mas não sabia dizer o que era . Então, era você .

- Conseguiu sentir que eu estava ali ?Então ... !!!

- Eu fiz aquela "dispersão" de energia para apagar meu rastro de qualquer um que estivesse tentando me seguir ...

- Mas aquilo deixou meu corpo nocauteado por horas, e na chuva !

- Mas ... os seus inimigos não haviam sido todos derrotados ?

A pergunta, a qual havia chamado a atenção de todas ali presentes, fora feita por Akira;

- Quer dizer ... A tal de Beryl e o Reino Negro, o clã Black Moon, os caçadores da morte, o "circo" Black Moon, acho que era esse o nome, a Sailor Galáxia e o tal de Chaos ... se vocês os derrotaram ... então, quem sobra ? 

Era uma pergunta complicada que, por ter sido feita por uma criança, aguardava uma resposta simples, mas isso não seria possível . Todas elas estavam ali, pensativas, imaginando quem estaria por trás dos ataques. Era uma pergunta interessante . Afinal, quem imaginaria que depois de Beryl haveriam outros inimigos ?

(Makoto) - Talvez ... não, eles não . 

(Rei) – Eles quem ?

(Makoto) – Só um palpite, mas tenho certeza de que eles não fariam isso .

(Amy) – Ah, é ? Então, você conhece algum suspeito ? Gostaria de compartilhar conosco seus conhecimentos ? 

(Makoto) – É inútil . 

(Akira) – Okaasan , quem a senhora achou que fosse ?

(Makoto) – Hã, bem ... sabem ... acho que vocês não avo acreditar se eu contar, mas ... sabem quem eu descobri que não morreu ?

(Rei) – Não vai dizer que Chaos ...

(Makoto) – Acho que ele seria preferível, pois ao menos teríamos algo para dar um    fim . Eu me refiro ao ... aham ... Reino Negro ....

- O QUÊ ????????

Esse havia sido o comentário conjunto de quase todos, com exceção, logicamente, de Makoto .

Durante poucos instantes, Rei e Amy Encaravam Makoto, encaravam uma a outra, e depois voltavam a encarar Makoto . Poderia ela estar falando a verdade ? Poderia o Reino negro estar de volta ? 

Poderia ... ?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

A coisas estavam muito calmas, na opinião de **ALGUÉM** . Então, era hora de agitar as coisas . E que maneira de agitar as coisas . Olhando calmamente um mapa de Tóquio, ele observa calmamente um lugar, um ponto para começar.

Eis que, de repente, seu telefone toca . Rapidamente atendendo, ele tem uma surpresa :

- Alô ? Takeru falando .

- Takeru, aonde você está ?

- Senhor Seo ! 

- Eu sei o meu nome, Takeru .

- Me ... me desculpe, senhor ! Há pouco eu reuni um grupo de mais de cem vândalos e drogados dentro de um armazém e **executei** o serviço !

- "timo . Nesse ritmo, obteremos sucesso rapidamente .

- Senhor, quanto a Yuji e Aruma ... eu, eu sinto muito por eles, senhor !

- Eu também, Takeru . Eu também . Não me agrada ver nenhum de vocês se machucando . Nem mesmo Yosho ...

- Yosho ... eu soube que ele morreu aqui por perto, no cais do porto, mas não fiquei sabendo muito sobre o ocorrido .

- Yosho gostava muito de beber, e quanto a isso era um tanto quanto irresponsável, deixando várias obrigações de lado . Várias foras as vezes em que perdi a paciência com ele, ou tive que enviar alguém buscá-lo, pois estava dormindo na rua por pura vadiagem . O porre deve ter sido demais, e ele deve ter tentado uma nova "brincadeira" com seus poderes que se descontrolou . 

- Eu ... eu não sabia disso, Senhor Seo . Não sabia que Yosho tinha ...

- Takeru, você disse que está perto do local aonde os restos de Yosho foram encontrados, não é ?

- Sim, senhor .

- Há algo que eu gostaria que fizesse para mim ... há cerca de duas horas e meia do local aonde você está existe um templo ... acredito que você saiba de qual eu estou falando ... quero que vá até lá e faça uma "visita", e leve reforços . Todos os que você conseguir .

- Senhor, o que há de errado num templo ? Acredito que não hajam tantas pessoas lá dentro para que eu reuna reforços . Creio que eu possa executar isso sozinho e ...

- Reuna reforços e vá, Takeru . Não é uma ordem . Digo isso para seu bem . Compreendeu ?

- Entendi . 

- "timo .

Tão logo ele desligara o telefone, Takeru começou a se mexer . Tinha algo muito importante a fazer . Não tinha a menor intenção de questionar o que Seo havia dito . Se ele estava tão preocupado a ponto de pedir que levasse reforços, era o que faria .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Enquanto isso, Seo encontrava-se sentado, de pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados . Estava meditando . Precisava reagrupar a energia do ambiente para ...

- Senhor Seo !

A voz não tinha vindo de dentro da casa, tampouco havia sido ouvida por qualquer outro que pudesse estar ali . A voz falava diretamente com Seo, e somente ele podia ouvi-la ;

- Diga, Naru . Já está pronto ?

- Sim, senhor ! – Percebesse facilmente que pelo tom da voz, ela pertencia a uma mulher, provavelmente alguém jovem ; - eu irei até ai levar isso, Senhor !

- Que seja . Mas, antes, leia algumas partes para mim . Algumas partes as quais você julgar importante, por favor .

- Senhor, me permite fazer uma pergunta ?

- Faça .

- O senhor acha mesmo que foram elas ?

- Eu tenho certeza disso, Naru . Mas não posso contar apenas com meus instintos . Preciso ter certeza antes de agir . Não quero outras mortes, como Yuji, Aruma e Yosho .

- Yosho ? Mas eu pensei que ele havia morrido por ...

- Quando encontraram os restos de Yosho ... encontram também **outras** coisas lá ....

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Se Akira tivesse tomado café ao invés da vitamina, provavelmente faria o mesmo que Amy e Rei : iria até a rua e o despejaria no chão .Afinal, deveria haver algum troço ali dentro que estava fazendo Makoto delirar Claro, aquilo não havia agradado muito Makoto, que mantinha um olhar de "vocês não saem daqui sem limpar essa sujeira" para Amy e Rei, as quais ignoravam isso totalmente . 

Tremenda era a fúria dela naquele instante que ela deu um soco na mesinha que estava a sua frente, esmigalhando-a por completo e decididamente conseguindo chamar a atenção das duas . Ambas só conseguiam tentar chegar para trás de puro medo (^__^```) !

- Hã ... Mako-chan ...

- Parem de brincadeira ! Vocês vão ficar quietinhas, me ouvir atentamente e depois vão me comprar uma mesa nova !

(Rei) – Mas foi você quem a destruiu !

Amy coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Rei, sinalizando que "não era bom contrariar" .

(Amy) – O.k., Mako-chan, espere só um instantinho ... – Amy puxou seu rastreador de energia e começou a apontar para Akira, fazendo-o bipar e surgir uma onda no visor, que mantinha um nível acima do normal – Nada mal, Akira . Nada mal pra alguém que só tem dez anos ! Segundo os meus cálculos, seu nível se equipara ao de ... ao ... hunf !

(Rei) – Que foi , Amy ? Por que essa cara ? Ficou irritada com alguma coisa ?

(Amy) – Nada demais . Esse troço deve estar com efeitos . Vejamos com Mako-chan ... – Amy aponta o rastreador para Mako-chan, e o inesperado acontece : o rastreador começa a bipar mais e mais rápido, ao passo que ondas surgem em seu visor, alternando entre o alto e o altíssimo ... até que o aparelho simplesmente explode na mão de Amy !

(Amy) – Meu ... meu celular ....

(Akira) – Tudo bem, tia Amy ? 

(Rei) – Devia estar quebrado mesmo ...

(Amy) – Meu ... meu celular ...

(Makoto) – Que troço é esse, Amy ? Por que explodiu ?

(Amy) – Aquilo ... era um rastreador e analisador de energia, que mostrava os graus de energia através de uma freqüência de ondas ... que eu havia construído à partir do meu celular ...

(Makoto) – Outra de suas invenções que não funciona .

(Amy) – Estava funcionando, mas você o destruiu !

(Makoto) – Eu ? Ah, esquece ! Escutem, o Reino negro ainda existe !

Depois disso, todos ficaram em silêncio ;

(Amy) – Continue .

(Makoto) – Nós derrotamos Beryl e seus generais, junto com diversos enviados ... mas nunca pararam pra pensar que isso não era tudo ? 

(Rei) – Mas ... de onde eles vieram ?

(Akira) –Hã ... eles se casaram e tiveram nenens ?

(Amy) – Mais ou menos, Akira . Quando o Reino lunar enfrentou o Reino negro, diversos, não, centenas de milhares de habitantes do Reino negro, os youmas, estavam presentes na luta . Não seria tão estranho imaginar um numero bem grande nos dias de hoje . Mas, Mako-chan ...

(Makoto) – Eu havia sentido fontes de energia em diversos lugares e, depois de investigar durante algum tempo, encontrei um caminho até lá .

(Rei) – E onde fica ?

(Makoto) – Não posso contar .

(Amy) – Por que não ?

(Makoto) – Fiz uma promessa aos youmas .

(Rei) – Deixa eu ver seu eu entendi : você andou fazendo "negócios" com a raça de Beryl ?

(Amy) – Lembre-se que antes da guerra Beryl estava do nosso lado.

(Rei) – Você escolheu um "TIMO exemplo para comparar, Amy !

(Makoto) – Aham ... continuando, caso não se lembram, nós enfrentamos Beryl perto de uma entrada que existia no polo norte . Como sabem, Usagi deu cabo dela, mas ... alguém se lembrou de entrar no buraco de onde ela saiu ? Eu fiz isso . Não ali, mas em outro lugar . Dei de cara com uma "comunidade" de youmas que, por incrível que pareça, mantinha uma cidade naquele local . Uma cidade de verdade, com comércio, pousadas, famílias e tudo o mais que vocês possam imaginar !

(Akira) – Os vilões ... vivendo em família ? Com papai e mamãe ?

(Makoto) – Hai, Akira-chan ! Era tudo incrível !

(Rei) – Espera, tem algo que eu não entendo ! Por que não te atacaram ? Nossa fama por lá não deve ser muito boa, sabe . Ainda mais depois daquele monte de demônios que nós exterminamos .

(Makoto) – Youmas, Rei . Youmas .

(Rei) – Desculpe . Força de hábito . 

(Makoto) – Eu ... eu tive alguns problemas no começo, mas consegui resolvê-los ; a maioria sequer sabia o que havia acontecido com Beryl . Para eles, ela havia se escondido em seu castelo, recuperando-se da batalha contra Usagi . Aliás, também achavam que Beryl havia ganho a batalha ...

(Amy) – Certo, mas ... depois de ter contado a eles o que houve realmente, por que te atacaram ? Certas coisas deixam as pessoas furiosas, sabe .

(Makoto) – Eu ... tive alguns problemas ... um problema **sério**, na verdade ... – Makoto fez uma longa pausa depois do que acabara de dizer . Ao fim disto, dera um curto suspiro . – mas conseguir resolvê-lo .

(Rei) – Que tipo de problema, Makoto ?

(Akira) – É, mãe ! Que problema ?

(Amy) – Deixem isso pra depois ! Mako-chan ... quando é que você foi lá, pela última vez ?

(Makoto) – Não sua lua-de-mel, Amy .

Lua-de-mel ? Aquilo havia despertado algo em Amy . Isso fora a cerca de quatro anos. Quatro anos . 

Algo estalava na cabeça dela . Quatro anos ... havia algo mais . Era uma data muito mais importante do que aparentava . Mas o que seria ?

Infelizmente, ela foi interrompida

- Okaasan ! Tia Rei ! Tia Amy ! 

Todas correram para fora, com um péssimo pressentimento, porem, não encontraram nada do lado de fora;

(Amy) – O que foi, Akira ? Por que nos chamou ?

(Akira) – A senhora não consegue sentir isso ?

(Amy) – Sentir o que ?

(Rei) – Eu ... eu estou sentindo algo ... estranho . Parece ... energia !

(Makoto) – Também estou sentindo, Rei !

(Amy) – Como é que alguém tão pequeno consegue sentir energia ? Makoto ?

(Makoto) – Ele não consegue sentir muito bem . É que ... não é pouca energia !

(Rei) – Tem razão . Mas o mais estranho é que, apesar de ser poderosa, não parece ser de um nível alto !

- Mercury Cristal Power, Make up !

Bonita e graciosa, a transformação de Amy havia se completado . Com um simples pensamento, um visor surgira em seu rosto, refletindo a natureza ao redor .

(Makoto) – Mas ... pensei que ele havia sido destruído ...

(Amy) – Eu consertei o visor que Chaos destruiu ... e descobri algumas  coisinhas, mas é melhor deixar para depois ! Já sei que energia enorme é essa ! Não vão gostar de saber o que eu acabei de rastrear ...

(Rei) – Diga logo, Amy !

( Amy) – Não é uma pessoa só . São várias . E estão se dirigindo para o Leste !

(Makoto) – Qual é o problema ?

(Rei) – Leste ... leste ... eles estão indo para o templo Hikawa ! Megumi !

Rei já estava correndo, quando Makoto a segura;

(Rei) – Me larga, Makoto ! Me solta ! Ela está em perigo ! Se eu não fizer nada, minha filha vai morrer ! Me solta !

(Makoto) – Rei  ... – Makoto dá um tapa no rosto de Rei – acalme-se ! Acha que eu não estou preocupada com ela ? Se for lá agora, não vai adiantar de nada ! Vamos todas  juntas !

Com o orgulho um tanto quanto ferido pelo tapa, porem mais calma, Makoto se levanta e resolve seguir o conselho de Makoto . Por hora .

(Rei) - Está certo . Vamos.

(Amy) – Vai com calma, Rei . Melhor pensarmos mais um pouco . Mesmo transformadas, ainda levaremos algum tempo para chegarmos até lá !

(Rei) – Então ... o templo Hikawa será o túmulo deles !

(Amy) – Não podemos ir, Rei .

Foi a vez de Makoto perder a paciência :

(Makoto) – Como assim, não podemos ir ? Ficou louca ?

(Rei) – Você pode até não se importar por que não são os seus, mas é o meu sangue que está lá !

(Amy) – Sabia que esse é o pior momento para o seu mal-humor, Rei  ? Também estou preocupado com ela, mas não podemos ir por que é uma armadilha !

Aquilo assustou a todos .

(Akira) – Armadilha ?

(Makoto) – Como sabe disso ?

(Amy) – Há pouco eu e Minako estávamos indo falar com Usagi, quando um grupo armado abriu fogo contra as pessoas que estavam próximas, mas felizmente quase ninguém se feriu . 

(Rei) – Já que você disse isso ... onde está Minako ?

(Amy) – Quer saber onde Minako está, ou quer salvar sua filha ? Não precisa responder ! Eu quase me transformei, mas Minako não deixou . Só então percebi que aquilo nunca havia acontecido por aqui, e eles foram embora em seguida . Era como se ...

(Makoto) - ... aquilo fosse planejado para atrair um peixe maior, ou seja, nós !

(Amy) – Exato . Lembram-se de que nós agíamos muito em Juuban ? Pois bem, alguém ligou os pontos e deduziu que nós poderíamos estar nas localidades !

(Rei) – Isso não resolve o problema da minha filha, Amy ! Vamos até lá e exterminamos com a raça eles, não deixando um inteiro para nos entregar !

(Amy) – Ainda não entendeu ? Se as Sailors forem vistas, ou se aquele grupo "desaparecer" nas localidades de Juuban, eles vão confirmar suas dúvidas, e não vai demorar muito para um grupo maior e mais perigoso vir até aqui e **arrasar** com o bairro e arrasar com as pessoas que habitam nele !

(Makoto) – Droga, Amy ! Assim você nos deixa sem opção ! E agora, o que vamos fazer ?

(Rei) – Amy ... está sugerindo que deixemos Megumi lá pra morrer ? Anda, responde ! 

(Makoto) – Não temos muito tempo, Amy ! 

(Rei) – Amy !

(Amy) – Droga ! Parem de gritar no meu ouvido ! Querem fazer o favor de me deixar pensar ... mas que droga ! O que é que nós vamos fazer ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

A situação era tensa ... para todos . 

Takeru caminhava normalmente pelas ruas de Tóquio . Não havia motivo para correr . Ainda não eram nem onze horas da manhã . E, de qualquer, precisava recuperar um pouco da energia que havia gasto, e uma caminhada faria bem .

Os outros concordavam com ele . 

Depois de ter eliminado todas aquelas pessoas há pouco, havia dispensado seus companheiros, mas precisou chama-los novamente . Apesar de terem começado isso cedo, ninguém reclamou e se uniu ao novo grupo que ele reunira, junto com outros que ele havia conseguido reunir . 

Só havia uma coisa que ele não entendia : o que ele estava prestes a fazer . Não se referia a matar todas aquelas pessoas, mas ao fato de atacar um templo . Não que fosse religioso ou coisa parecida, mas ... aquilo não fazia sentido . Por que atacar um lugar assim com tão poucas pessoas ? 

Não ousava questionar as ordens de Seo, seu líder, seu amigo, seu mentor . Ele sabia muito bem o que fazia . 

De longe, vez ou outra, a população notava que um grupo de pessoas pareciam seguir na mesma direção, mas era algo rápido, visto que andavam de forma dispersa;

- Takeru .

- O que foi, Kleb ?

- Já ouviu algo sobre o templo Hikawa ?

- Tipo ?

- Alguma história, alguma lenda, algo do tipo .

- Não . Por que ?

- Lembro-me de ter ouvido, há muito tempo atrás, algo na TV sobre ele . Provavelmente não deve ser nada importante . 

- Agora que falou, acho que já ouvi algo também . Deve ter sido uma reportagem sobre seres sobrenaturais, acho . Pura besteira . 

- Sei .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Seo estava pensativo . De acordo com o relatório de Naru, suas suspeitas se confirmaram . Claro, ele já tinha um palpite sobre isso . Puro instinto .

De outro cômodo da casa onde se encontrava, ouvia-se um leve barulho de àgua caindo . Em seguida, uma garota de olhos castanho claros, e cabelos da mesma cor, vinha em sua direção , trazendo uma garrafa de café em uma das mãos, e dois copos em outra . Ela coloca café em um dos copos e serve para Seo, sentando-se em seguida e servindo;

- Obrigado . Bom trabalho . Excelente trabalho, Naru . 

- Não há de que, Senhor . 

Em determinados momentos, Seo olhava furtivamente para Naru, sem que ela percebesse ; em segredo, ele admirava um pouco aquela garota . Havia crescido . Havia mudado . Não era mais aquela garotinha de antes . Havia amadurecido . 

Da mesma forma, Naru ocasionalmente olhava para ele sem que ele percebesse . Aquele homem ... ele era especial . Não era um qualquer ... não era um **ser** qualquer . Devia sua vida a ele, daria sua vida por ele, embora ele recusasse esse tipo de proposta . Era um verdadeiro "pai" para ela e todos os seus "irmãos" .

- Naru ...

- Sim ?

- Eu pedi isso ontem ... e você conseguiu reunir todas essas informações em poucas horas ...

- Sim !

- Estou orgulhoso . 

Naquele instante, ela corou um pouco ...

- O-obrigada ... pai .

- Não concordei muito quando você disse que queria fazer Jornalismo ... mas vejo que não posso te prender facilmente, não é ? Estaria interferindo no seu potencial ....

- Não ! Não ! Eu ... eu é que tenho que agradecer ! O senhor me deu tudo o que eu tenho, tudo o que eu sou hoje eu devo ao senhor !

- Você ... você realmente pensa assim ? É isso o que pensa sobre mim ? É isso ?

- É o que todos nós pensamos, senhor . Todos nós .

- Eu ... eu fico muito grato em saber que vocês pensam isso ... desculpe ...

- O que foi ?

- Nada . Vamos continuar . 

- Ok . Senhor, posso perguntar algo ?

- Fique a vontade .

- Se forem elas ...

- São elas . 

- Então ... já que o senhor tem tanta certeza de que quem matou Yuji, Aruma e Yosho foram as tais das Sailors ...que chance temos ? Quer dizer, o senhor disse que elas são poderosas ...

- Entendo sua dúvida . Você ... vocês todos eram pequenos quando elas agiam . Foi há dez anos atrás . Dez primaveras . Dez verões . Lembro-me perfeitamente da batalha contra aqueles fracotes chamados Galáxia e Chaos . 

- Me desculpe, mas, segundo a pesquisa que eu fiz, ambos causaram tanta destruição ...

- **Fracos** . Se as Sailors tivessem lutado **corretamente** ... se aquela **farsante** não estivesse lá ... Chaos não teria a menor chance contra elas . Já está ficando tarde, é melhor você ir .

- Mas ... é Sábado ! E ainda é de manhã !

- Por isso mesmo . Uma garota jovem e bonita como você deveria estar se divertindo, namorando . Vá, vá passear .

- Certo, senhor !

Segundos depois, ele estava sozinho . Aproveitando isso, ele caminha mais uma vez para os fundos da casa . Porém, ao contrário das outras vezes, estava tudo escuro . 

- Por que dispensou sua serva ? – como estava tudo escuro, a voz parecia vir de lugar algum .

- Ela já cumpriu minhas ordens, e com perfeição .

- Já que ela foi tão eficiente, poderíamos ter usado suas capacidades mais um pouco !

- Ouça  - a voz de Seo estava bem mais grave e ameaçadora – Naru não é minha serva, tampouco sua, que fique bem claro !

A silhueta de um par de olhos brilhava naquela escuridão, à frente de Seo; não era possível ver os olhos com precisão, mas os contornos pareciam pulsar junto com aquela escuridão .

- Como ousa falar assim comigo ? Já se esqueceu quem eu sou ? 

- Tenho boa memória, mas creio que você não . 

- Insolente ! Verá quando ...

- Quando o que ? – a face de Seo parecia mais ameaçadora ainda – Que eu me lembre, o que foi que você fez até agora ? Nada . Eu, pelo contrário, junto com meus filhos, providenciei tudo . Não concorda comigo, Chiba ?

Um pouco de luz, vinda de lugar algum, ilumina um canto da sala . Seo olha atentamente para um homem que estava lá . Ele mantinha uma face bem rígida quanto a tudo e a todos ao seu redor .

- Desde quando alguém como você me chama de Chiba ?

- Oh, perdão . Do que prefere que eu o chame, senhor Chiba Mamoru ?

- Eu simplesmente não entendo ... – Mamoru devolvia um olhar neutro para ele – mas sei que logo, logo vou entender .

O par de olhos que pulsava com a escuridão se movia na direção de Mamoru . A única coisa que ele percebe são aqueles dois pares de olhos bem perto dele, e uma respiração bem forte no rosto ;

- Sabe, eu não sei dizer por que, tampouco consigo imaginar o motivo ou a causa disso ... mas não gosto de você . Não te suporto .

- Eu sei o por que disso, mas acredito que ambos prefiram descobrir por si próprio, correto ? – dizia Seo .

- Você sabe que terá problemas .

-Ora, senhor Chiba ... o senhor é um homem maduro, experiente ... eu sei disso . Sei também que já deve ter ouvido isso antes, mas ... se o senhor acha que somos o que o senhor acha que somos, sugiro que se apegue mais as suas memórias ... 

- Eu sei .

- Mesmo ? Pois isso é questionável ... mas acredito que a senhora Chiba saiba ...

Seo aproveitara e olhara para sua direita . A arvores que havia no jardim era visível, devido a uma luz que a cercava . Porém, outro detalhe podia ser percebido nela : Uma mulher, presa. O estranho naquilo era o fato de que parte do corpo da mulher não estava a vista, como se estivesse dentro do tronco da árvore, sendo que as únicas coisas a vista eram seu rosto, suas pernas, seus braços e seu cabelo era loiro, o qual terminava em duas trança enormes, que quase atingiam o chão ...

  
Continua ...


	8. Fogo

Capítulo VII – Fogo ... 

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido

By Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Outubro/2001

- Realmente, tenho que dar o braço a torcer : como conseguiu convencê-la a vir conosco, Mako-chan ?

- Jeitinho feminino, sabe como é . 

- Pro inferno vocês duas !

(Amy) – Temperamental como sempre, Rei . De qualquer forma, agradeço por ter decidido nos ajudar . 

(Rei) – Não estou fazendo isso por vocês, Amy . Só resolvi vir por que não tive escolha ... por hora . 

Aquele último comentário de Rei havia provocado calafrios em Amy, só de pensar nas conseqüências dele . Se Rei mudasse de idéia e fosse em direção ao templo, colocaria tudo a perder . Melhor nem pensar nisso . 

No entanto, voltava a se lembrar do que Makoto dissera . O Reino negro ... o povo de Beryl ... ainda estava vivo ? Só podiam ser eles os responsáveis por toda essa confusão ! Mas ... por que Makoto os defendia ? Como ela podia ter tanta certeza de que eles não fizeram nada ? 

E, para completar, o que houve com Minako ? Ela parecia tão ... apavorada . Não era o estilo dela . Pior, parecia incapacitada de mover um dedo contra alguém . Algo estranho, levando em conta que já havia enfrentados os youmas, o clã Black Moon, os Caçadores da Morte, e tantos outros . Difícil imaginar o que fez com que ela ficasse com medo de lutar de uma hora para outra . 

Melhor deixar isso pra depois, precisava de toda a sua concentração nesse exato instante para o que estava prestes a fazer . 

Mas que Minako e Makoto teriam que lhe dar explicações depois disso, teriam .

- É um plano idiota . Não vai funcionar . 

(Makoto) – Rei ... poderia fazer o favor de ...

(Rei) – Não ouse me questionar . VOCÊ, não . Não é o **seu** que está prestes a perder a vida ! Responda-me, Amy ! Com toda essa "INTELIGÊNCIA",  não percebe que esse plano não vai dar certo ? Vamos, responda !

Amy tentava não olhar para trás e responder . Sabia dos riscos . Saiba muito bem dos riscos . Já foi um sacrifício convencer Rei a acompanhá-las . Teve que "não usar" algumas palavras na hora certa para convence-la . Mesmo assim, foi difícil . 

Afinal, que mãe não socorreria seu filho sabendo que ele está em perigo ?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Já era a quinta vez que olhava para o seu relógio . 11:20 . Já era para sua mãe ter voltado . 

Megumi estava mais inquieta que o normal . Era Sábado, e Rei havia prometido que a levaria para passear . Havia até sugerido a possibilidade de acompanhá-la até a casa de Akira, mas a mesma a lembrou que deveria dar uma faxina no templo antes .

De qualquer forma, o templo já estava limpo . A varanda, os quartos, a sala de meditação ... tudo .

- Ufa ! Espero que Okaasan chegue logo !

Apoiada em sua vassoura, ela esperava calmamente . No entanto, algo mais a perturbava . 

Não sabia o que, mas sentia algo de errado . Algo de muito errado . Era uma sensação forte e assustadora, que aumentava a cada instante ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Sim, estou me lembrando . Este é o templo Hikawa .

- Não sabia que você o conhecia, Kleb .

- Bom, Takeru ... quando era criança, eu tinha uma crença . Hoje, eu tenho um sonho, uma visão . No entanto ...

- Já te expliquei ...

- Eu sei, mas ...

- Está com pena de quem quer que esteja ai ?

- Não ... mas acho que isso não vai dar em nada . O que acha de atacarmos um shopping ? Ou um cinema ? Talvez um bairro inteiro, como Yuji e Aruma . Aqueles dois eram demais .

- Corajosos, isso sim . Agir daquela forma, em plena luz do dia ... desbravadores . Mas isso não nos leva até o ponto chave dessa discussão ...

- Na melhor das hipóteses, devem haver umas dez pessoas ai . Quinze, talvez . Aqueles vândalos que nós matamos hoje cedo, quantos eram ? Cem ? Trezentos ? Mil ... ? 

- Sei que parece perda de tempo ... mas ordens são ordens, logo ...

- Não cabe a nós discuti-las . 

Junto de Takeru e Kleb, estavam mais quatro pessoas, todas em silencio ;

- Takeru ... quanto falta ? 

- A energia coletada até agora , mais a que foi gerada por Yuji e Aruma, mas a energia que eu consegui hoje cedo ... Falta pouco . Em breve, teremos o suficiente . 

- Não acha estranho como as coisas começaram a andar mais rápido depois da morte daqueles três ?

- Depois da enorme destruição que os três causaram, eu já esperava por algo assim . Muitas pessoas morreram no cais e no centro de Tóquio . Muitas . 

- Pois eu penso de forma diferente ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

De novo aquela sensação . Estava começando a ficar assustada com aquilo . Não sabia o que, mas sentia algo . Não sabia descrever ou imaginar o que era, mas estava sentindo .

Se Rei tivesse lhe dado um treinamento mais adequado, Megumi saberia o que era . Energia Maligna . Na verdade, não tão maligna . Ou melhor, maligna . Ou seja lá o que fosse, mas com certeza não estava carregada de boas intenções . Pelo menos, era conseguia sentir que algo não muito bom se aproximava . 

Preocupada, ela resolve andar um pouco pelo templo . Aos poucos, aquela sensação estranha ia ficando mais intensa, tornando-se extremamente irritante .

Por instinto, ela segue em direção a escadaria . Seu medo aumenta quanto aquela estranha sensação parece, de alguma forma, aumentar . 

Ela chega no pé da escada, e tem uma pequena surpresa com o que vê : pessoas, subindo as escadas .

Não era exatamente o que ela esperava . Achava que seria alguma coisa realmente perigosa . Diminuindo um pouco o susto, ela segue em direção ao templo .

Nisso, vem um estalo a sua cabeça, como se fosse um sinal de que havia algo estranho . Mas o que ?

Nisso, ela se lembra de uma coisa muito importante : naquele sábado, o templo não estava aberto ao público .

Rapidamente ela corre em direção as escadarias, apenas para ver que as pessoas estavam mais próximas . Ainda estavam longe, porem, mais próximas . Foi nesse momento que ela entendeu que aquela sensação estranha havia aumentado quando ela havia metido os olhos naquelas pessoas . Nesse instante, ela entendeu . O que era a estranha sensação : um aviso de perigo . Finalmente lembrou-se de ter ouvido histórias sobre Sailor Marte, a Sailor Paranormal . Aquela sensação estranha estava aumentando, batendo forte, como o pulsar de um coração . Nesse instante, ela teve mais medo do que nunca .

Pois sentia que ia morrer .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Estou sentindo ... medo no ar .

- Kleb ... quem poderia sentir medo ... se nós ainda não começamos ?

- Não sei . Mas sinto cheiro de medo no ar . E vem dali de cima . 

- Acho que vi alguém lá ... parecia ser uma garota . – dizia uma das pessoas que acompanhava Kleb e Takeru . Possuía um longo cabelo, que batia um nas costas, e possuía uma voz suave e doce .

- Tem certeza, Shimizu ? – Dizia Kleb para a mulher, num tem bastante irônico, o qual era direcionado para Takeru .- Bom, se há alguém lá encima, pelo menos nossa caminhada não foi em vão ...

- Kleb ... – Takeru o encarava – isso foi pra mim ? Sugere que nós ... 

- O que eu estou dizendo é que acho uma perda de tempo atacarmos este local . Não que me importe com ele, claro, mas alguns de nós estão bastante cansados . Acredito que falo por todos quando digo que  o cansaço pode ser vencido, desde que valha a pena e, sinceramente, acho que é um perda de tempo este local .

Com exceção de Shimizu, todos estavam olhando para Takeru, aguardando uma resposta . Não demorou .

- Isso é traição .

- Prefiro chamar de bom senso .

- Ouça o que acabou de dizer .Sugere que **ele** esteja louco ?

- Não, eu não disse isso ! Não deturpe os fatos !

- Mas você entendeu, não é ? – dizia Shimizu, entrando na discussão .

- Agora os dois estão contra mim ? 

- Eu é que pergunto isso, Kleb – dizia Takeru – está chamando **ele** de louco ? Por acaso duvida do conhecimento **dele** ?

- Não duvido ... e nunca duvidei . 

- Pois é bom que não, do contrário, estaria contra todos nós ! Ou já se esqueceu de quem te deu um lar, uma família, um prato de comida ? Por acaso se esqueceu de quem te acolheu quando mais precisava, te deu um cobertor quando sentia frio ? Por acaso se esqueceu de quem te deu dignidade ?

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso de você, "irmão". Tenho a resposta para cada uma dessas perguntas . Apenas questiono a necessidade de esgotar a todos nós por algo que não vai dar em nada . E não, não duvido dele . Se preciso, dou minha vida por ele . E, se realmente há algo que nós tenhamos que fazer lá encima, que assim seja .

- Pois bem – dizia Shimizu – agora que resolveram suas diferenças, alguém tem algo mais a dizer ?

Ninguém se pronunciou .

- Pois bem ... vamos !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Cada vez mais e mais assustada, Megumi corria . 

Desesperada, ele chegava até a sala da casa, pegando o telefone e apertando diversos números rapidamente .

Em outro lugar, um telefone tocava . Uma, duas, três ... até a linha cair . Tocava de novo, e de novo, e de novo ...

- Droga, por que ninguém atende ? Okaasan, tia Makoto ... atendam, por favor !

No limiar do desespero, ela tecla outro numero . Não o de um conhecido, mas um que muitos discariam num momento de total desespero : o da policia .

- Não se preocupe, mocinha . Estamos enviando uma viatura até ai . Feche as portas

da sua casa e não saia de dentro dela por nada !

- Mas eu ... droga, desligou !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Megumi está em perigo ... é bom que isso funcione, Amy !

- Vai funcionar . Comecem !

- Pois bem, _Mars Crystal Power, Make_ ... ? Makoto ?

Makoto estava parada, inerte a tudo . Totalmente parada . Mas não era isso que

chamou a atenção de Rei . O que chamou de atenção foi algo que parecia estar vindo de Makoto . Algo incrivelmente ... poderoso .

O vento ao redor dela se movia de forma estranha, movendo a terra ao redor dela . Não só a terra, mas algumas folhas de arvores eram levantadas e arremessada para longe .

Quando ela abriu os olhos, a surpresa de Rei triplicou .

- Algum problema, Rei ? – dizia ele, enquanto eletricidade faiscava em seus olhos . 

- Hã ...  – Rei engoliu a pergunta quando Makoto fechou a mão esquerda com força, expelindo diversas faíscas para tudo quanto é lado .

Ela levantou a mão, a qual produziu um globo de eletricidade ao seu redor . Pouco depois, Makoto aponta para Rei, e dispara . 

Por instinto, Rei se joga no chão, do contrário não ia ter um bom dia . O globo arremessado por Makoto atinge um carro, e nenhum som é ouvido . Por pouco tempo, visto que ele explode em seguida .O queixo de Rei cai .

- M-m-m-Makoto ... c-c-como ... ?

- Qual é o problema, Rei ? Não vai revidar ? Pois bem, se você não vai, eu vou !

Makoto vai caminhando em direção a Rei, de maneira extremamente ameaçadora .

Rei, por outro lado, estava totalmente confusa ! Makoto havia disparado aquele ataque, que não demonstrou ser nem um pouco fraco ... sem nem ao menos estar transformada !

(Amy) – Levante-se, Rei ! Já se esqueceu de Megumi-chan ?

Aquilo reativou seu cérebro . Megumi . Por ela . Somente por ela .

Rolando para o lado e escapando de um outro ataque de Makoto, Rei pega sua caneta de transformação .

- _Mars Crystal Power, Make Up_ !

O fogo cobre seu corpo, mas só por alguns segundos . Tempo suficiente para fazer renascer Sailor Marte, a guerreira do fogo !

- Não brinque com fogo, Makoto !

- Eu acho que você vai ter um choque com o que vai descobrir ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Bem, Takeru – dizia Kleb – chegamos . Seja bem vindo ao templo Hikawa ! E agora

?

- Muito bem, **Shoten**,  - um rapaz ruivo de olhos castanhos, usando calça jeans e jaqueta - **Tohru**, - um pouco mais alto que Shoten, vestido da mesma forma, com exceção que seus cabelos e olhos eram negros -  **Miki**, - uma linda garota ruiva, cujos cabelos batiam nos ombros . Usava um conjunto de corrida, incluindo tênis -  **Kleb**, - alto, olhos castanhos, cabelo loiro, musculoso . Usava uma jaqueta e uma camiseta branca por baixa, e uma calça cinza -  e **Shimizu, ** – embora aparentasse ser jovem como Miki, possuía um olhar mais maroto, mais vivo . seu cabelo castanho batia nas costas, combinando com seu Top e sua bermuda .- Vamos dar uma volta pelo local ! Eu sei que hoje esse templo está fechado, mas não acho que Seo nos enviaria aqui à toa !

Ele era tão alto quando Kleb, mas não possuía muita massa muscular . Seu cabelo também era loiro, mas seus olhos eram verdes . Vestia uma camisa social, uma calça de brim, e um sapato social . 

Quanto mais eles se aproximavam, mais Megumi ficava assustada . Será que ela iria morrer ? 

Eles estavam dando voltas pelo templo . Perto do lago, na floresta, na clareira ... 

- Ei, Tohru ! – gritava Shoten – venha ver isso !

- O que foi ? Ei, mas isso é ...

- Que vista bonita, não acha ?

- Concordo . Dá pra ver o centro de Tóquio ao longe . Pensando bem, eu acho que foi  mais ou menos naquela área ali que Yuji e Aruma agiram ...

Súbito, algo ocorre : uma explosão . Não ali, mas ao longe . Mais exatamente, onde Tohru apontava . Estranho .

- Viu aquilo ?

- Alguns dos nossos estão lá ?

- Não sei . Vá chamar Takeru .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Por que atirou em mim, Makoto ?

- Foi só um aquecimento . Não leve para o lado pessoal . Anda, temos trabalho a fazer !

Makoto concentra mais eletricidade e dispara . Dessa vez, não em Rei, mas nos carros ao seu redor . Ou melhor, no que havia sobrado deles, ou seja, um monte de sucata . 

(Rei) - Fogo de Marte ... Acenda-se !

Invocando seu ataque, Rei atinge uma loja, a qual se encontrava vazia . O resultado é destruidor : o fogo rapidamente consome os materiais ali presentes, atingindo o sistema de gás, explodindo-a . Ao longe, o barulho é ouvido, além de gerar muita fumaça .

(Rei) - Será que isso basta ? Amy ?

(Amy) - Continuem atacando ! Tente causar o maior número de destruição possível !

(Rei) - Ainda bem que essa área está vazia . Mas também não me agrada fazer isso !

(Makoto) – É a única ... unf ... maneira ... unf ... de – Makoto finalmente consegue **arrancar** um **poste** que estava preso no chão, e o arremessa para dentro da loja que Rei havia tacado fogo . O fogo aumenta, e atinge os cabos de eletricidade do poste . Em poucos segundos, o fogo se espalha rapidamente pelos cabos - ... chamar a atenção deles ! Corram !

As três correm dali, já imaginando o que aconteceria : ocorre um curto circuito nos fios de luz, o qual se espalha por todos os postos da rua . Em fração de segundos, os postes estavam explodindo, espalhando metal e vidro para tudo quanto é lado . O fogo gerado se espalhava pela rua numa velocidade assombroso, atingindo várias lojas ao mesmo tempo . Destruição em massa, basicamente .

- Puxa ! – suspirava Amy – Ainda bem que nós somos os mocinhos !

- Espero que isso tenha chamado a atenção deles . Mas, me diz uma coisa, Makoto ... como é que você consegue usar seu poder sem estar transformada ?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Como assim, Tohru ? Do que você está falando ?

- Você vai ver . Shoten, algo novo ?

- Traga-o aqui ! Melhor ele ver isso !

- Shoten, Tohru ... é bom que seja importante ... !

Takeru havia tomado um susto enorme quando contemplou a explosão ao longe . E a julgar pelo barulho e fumaça, era algo grande, e não parecia ser algum acidente ...

(Shoten) – Algum dos nossos está lá ?

(Takeru) – Que eu saiba, não . O que mais aconteceu ?

(Shoten) – Antes de você chegar, houveram outras explosões . Na verdade, podia jurar que vi um jato de fogo atingir o topo de um dos prédios ...

(Takeru) – Não me lembro de ninguém com esses poderes ...

(Tohru) – Melhor cotactarmos Seo ...

(Takeru) – Espere . Tem algo que não bate . O centro de Tóquio ainda está sendo reconstruído . E aquela área está interditada ...algo não bate ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Makoto) – Deixe as perguntas pra depois, Rei . Não sinto a energia deles se afastando do templo !

(Rei) – Nem eu ! Isso não está funcionando ! Temos que fazer alguma coisa !

Ambas continuavam disparando contra o bairro . Não causavam muita destruição, visto que o mesmo já estava seriamente avariada, mas produziam barulho suficientemente alto para ser ouvido à distância .

(Amy) – Droga, isso não está dando certo ! Tem que parecer que um deles está em perigo ! Espera, já sei ! Makoto, Rei, parem o que estão fazendo ... e comecem a lutar !

Ambas param e, sem discutirem, se afastam . Haviam entendido perfeitamente o plano de Amy . Só esperavam que desse certo .

(Rei) – Se você não vai se transformar ... então eu usarei meu golpe mais fraco ! FOGO DE MARTE ... – ela une as mãos e fecha os olhos, até que uma pequena chama surge acima de seus dedos indicadores – ACENDA-SE !

- Você quem sabe . TROVÃO DE JÚPITER ... – ela cruza os braços, e um raio corta os céus, atingindo-a . A energia acumulada atinge níveis incríveis, e ela o redireciona para ... – RESSOE !!!

Rei não conseguia acreditar que Makoto havia conseguido fazer aquilo . Pior, os golpes haviam se encontrado, porém, o golpe de Makoto havia superado o de Rei, e por pouco a mesma não é atingida, pois havia se jogado no chão .

(Amy) – Seu poder é maior do que eu imaginei, Makoto ! Incrível !

Ela, no entanto, não se pronunciou quanto ao comentário de Amy .

- MAS  QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI ? Você está utilizando seus poderes mesmo destransformada ... e ainda conseguir vencer o meu ataque, estando eu transformada ? IMPOSSIVEL !!!

- Você é que não entende, Rei – disse Makoto, com um olhar sério para Rei, e depois olhando para Amy – você não entendeu ainda ? Não entendeu a gravidade da situação ? Dez anos, Rei . Dez anos . O que andou fazendo esse tempo todo ? Eu treinei, e muito . E você, o que fez ?

Rei engoliu aquilo a seco . Não tinha resposta .

- Mas não é só isso, Rei-chan . Não é somente o treinamento que conta . É muito mais do que isso . Depende de cada uma de nós .

- Ela tem razão . Eu só te venci desse jeito ... por que você ainda está pensando como há dez anos atrás . Esqueça isso . Seu poder não é mais o mesmo . Ele aumentou . O de todas nós aumentou . Correto, Amy ?

- Correto . Sentiu um aumento no meu nível, não é mesmo ?

- Sim . No seu, no de Minako ... e no seu também, Rei .

- Mas ... mas como isso é possível ? Eu treinei ... mas não tanto quanto você ! Como meus poderes podem ter aumentado tanto assim ?

(Amy) – Isso depende de cada uma de nós, Rei . Eu também não treinei muito, e me surpreendi com a batalha que tive no cais do porto . Isso está intimamente ligado a cada uma de nós !

(Rei) – "Intimamente"...

(Makoto) – Tente senti-lo, Rei . Está em você . Vive em você . Você é que acha que seu poder ainda é o mesmo, mas já pensou em usar muito mais do que você acha que possui ?

(Rei) – Digamos que vocês estejam certas ... mas ainda não me explicaram como o meu poder pode ter aumentado sem um treinamento rígido !

(Amy) – Bom, eu não tenho certeza quanto a isso, mas ...

(Makoto) – Então, nem tente explicar, Amy ! Eu tenho uma teoria, mas não acho que seja 100 % correta, Rei . Quer ouvir ? Mas não sei se está preparada para o que irei dizer ...

(Rei) – Mesmo que eu não goste ... diga .

- Veja . Olha para Amy . 

- O que tem eu ?

- Shhh !Olhe para ela, e me diga o que vê .

- Bom, eu ... eu vejo a minha amiga, que sempre me ajudou .

- E o que mais ?

- Bom, ela sempre foi muito inteligente ...

- E você acha que foi somente isso que mudou nela ?

- Bom ... claro que não ! Ela ... ela está bem diferente de antes ! Parece mais viva, mais alegre . Seu rosto possui uma expressão mais madura ...

- Reconheceria ela se ficassem dez anos sem se ver ?

- Acho ... que não .

- Havia lido nos jornais algo sobre explosões no cais, e dias atrás senti duas energias poderosas nele, de modo que, em determinado momento, uma delas desapareceu . Uma delas era Amy . Não sei quem era o outro, mas era extremamente poderoso . O que você acha que mudou em Amy ?

- Ela ... amadureceu ...?

- Ela cresceu como pessoa . Da mesma forma que você .

- Há ! Está querendo dizer que eu melhorei ? Bobagem . Sou a mesma de sempre, e gosto disso .

- É mesmo ? – dizia Amy – então, por que é que, durante esses instantes em que estamos conversando, você não teve um dos seus ataques de fúria ?

Rei estava pasma . Sentia um vazio dentro de si . Não estava sentindo vontade de gritar, provocar, explodir com alguém . Tentava fazer isso, mas elas estavam certas .

(Makoto) – Amy ... se eu estou certa ... você sempre foi muito inteligente, mas faltava algo, não é ?

(Amy) – Com todo o respeito, Mako-chan, mas você não conseguiria deduzir isso quando era mais nova ...

(Makoto) – Dou o braço a torcer . Todos mudam, e nós também . Você sempre foi a mais inteligente de todos, mas faltava-lhe algo ...

(Rei) – Sabedoria .

(Amy) – Como ?

(Rei) – Era isso que faltava em você, Amy !

(Amy) – Acho que quem precisava de muita sabedoria era Usagi ...

(Rei) – Não é disso que eu estou falando ! Ela realmente tinha muito a aprender, mas você ... não percebe a forma que você via o mundo ? Você ... você ... você sabia de muitas coisas, mas ainda faltava algo ! Faltava você descobrir ... a **sua** sabedoria ! Faltava você conhecer a si mesma como pessoa, precisava olhar o seu interior !

Makoto estava pasma, mas atenta . Iria dizer algo parecido, mas Rei conseguiu expressar tudo perfeitamente .

(Makoto) – Exatamente, Rei . 

(Rei) – Mas ... e os nossos poderes ?

(Makoto) – Nossos poderes ... fazem parte de nós . Desde que ... retornamos a vida, Rei . Estamos tão ligados a eles que, da mesma forma que mudamos, eles mudam . Quando nos fortalecemos, eles mudam . Eles agem de forma diferente de acordo com o que passamos, com o que sentimos . Não é de se surpreender que eles mudem tanto quando ultrapassamos uma fase tão importante em nossas vidas . 

(Rei) – Está querendo dizer que ao amadurecermos ...

(Amy) – ... nos fortalecemos . Mas não é somente isso .

(Makoto) – Cada um tem uma maneira diferente de aumentar seus poderes . Amy, por exemplo, descobriu o seu interior, a sabedoria e o conhecimento que lhe faltavam . 

(Rei) – E ... você ?

(Makoto) – Eu ? Eu ... Eu treinei muito . Muito mesmo . Sempre fiz isso . Sempre quis fazer isso . Queria estar pronta . Não queria falhar com mais ninguém . Eu queria ... eu quero proteger a todos ! Usagi, Minako, Mamoru, Você, Amy, Megumi, Shin, Anchitka, Kinji, Akira ...

(Rei) – Amizade . Estou começando a entender . Você entendeu seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação as pessoas . Por amor as pessoas que a rodeiam, se preocupou em não falhar . Não é a toa que é uma Joviana . O gigante que protege seus irmão menores ... eu não acredito que acabei de dizer isso !

(Makoto) – Mas você entendeu, não é ?

(Rei) – Sim . Temos que evoluir não somente em nível de poder, mas também psicologicamente, se quisermos usar o máximo de nossos poderes . Mas isso pode demorar .

(Amy) – Menos do que você imagina, Rei . 

(Makoto) – Você mudou, só não aceita isso . Só há pouco que eu comecei a ter os primeiros resultados do meu treinamento . 

(Rei) – Eu ... vou pensar a respeito . Agora, vamos continuar o que havíamos interrompido ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Estou sentindo ... uma energia muito familiar . Será que são elas ... ?

Seo ouvia aquela voz pacientemente . Estava em sua casa, nos fundos dela e, como anteriormente, uma escuridão enorme a cobria . Embora faltasse luz, ele andava sem a menor dificuldade . A silhueta de um par de olhos brilhava naquela escuridão, à frente de Seo; não era possível ver os olhos com precisão, mas os contornos pareciam pulsar junto com aquela escuridão . Seo os encarava, enquanto ouvia atentamente .

- Centro de Tóquio . Sinto uma energia familiar ...

- Centro de Tóquio ? É onde os corpos de Yuji e Aruma foram encontrados !

- Sinto duas energias nesse lugar, e uma me é familiar ...

- Mas não há ninguém por lá . Tem certeza ?

- Espere . Estou reconhecendo essa energia ... a maneira como ela pulsa ... Marte ! É  Sailor Marte ! Tenho certeza de que é ela !

Seo, no entanto, não se mostrou nem um pouco surpreso com isso .

- Eu já sabia que eram elas . Só podiam ter sido elas . Fiz bem em mandar atacarem o templo .

- Vocês dois perdem muito tempo com essas bobagens . 

(Seo) – Oh, vejo que resolveu se pronunciar, senhor Chiba !

Em meio a toda aquela escuridão, uma luz vindo do alto bate em um ponto . Seo olha para esse ponto, o qual revelava um homem alto, de camisa social branca e calça preta, olhando para ele e para o lugar onde estavam aqueles estranhos olhos .

- Desde quando você opina aqui ? – a voz, grossa e cavernosa, vinha de lugar algum, mas Seo e Mamoru sabiam à quem ela pertencia .

(Seo) – Há algo que sabe que nós não sabemos, senhor Chiba ?

- Você é muito lento, Seo . Só agora percebeu que eram as Sailors o tempo todo ?

(Seo) – Numa coisa você está certo, senhor Chiba : eu sou lento . Melhor dar um telefonema, antes que seja tarde ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Alô ? Takeru falando !

- Takeru, consegue ver o centro de Tóquio de onde está ?

- Sim, senhor !

- Como eu pensava . O que viu ?

- Explosões, e das grandes ! E chamas cruzando o céu . E muita fumaça ! Parece que há alguém combatendo e ...

- Ignore . Já consegui o que queria . Retorne .

- Senhor ... eu acredito que alguém nos viu aqui, e parecia ser um dos moradores do templo .

- Isso não faz mais diferença, Takeru . Nós as encontramos !

- Quem nós encontramos, senhor ?

- Oh, perdão, você não conhece a história . Retorne, e eu lhe contarei . Mas antes, destrua o local, e todos os que encontrar . Esse templo é um forte ponto de energia, e não podemos desperdiçar isso, entendido ?

- Sim, senhor !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Seo ...

- O que foi, senhor Chiba ?

- Como você é baixo ! Um dos seus subalternos está correndo perigo de vida, e você nem sequer se preocupa em salvá-lo ! Que tipo de homem é você ?

- Alguém que lê as manchetes . Ora, senhor Chiba ... por acaso acha que eu sou tolo ? Espero que não, uma vez que já sabe quem eu realmente sou ... talvez esse truque das Sailors tivesse enganado os mais jovens, uma vez que eles eram crianças quando elas lutaram pela última vez, mas não me subestime . Por favor, não faça isso .

- Você não pode com as Sailors !

- Talvez não, mas ... nossa "dama da escuridão", sim . 

Pela primeira vez, aqueles olhos negros, que pulsavam com a escuridão, os quais haviam observado Seo e Mamoru, se fecharam . Uma luz iluminou o local aonde estava . Aquilo surpreendeu Mamoru . Seja o que for, seu corpo era totalmente coberto por um manto negro, seguido de um capuz que cobria o rosto . Pra completar, ainda carregava uma foice enorme na mão direita . A morte, resumidamente .

(Seo) – O que foi, senhor Chiba ? Ela o assusta ? Pois eu não acho que deveria . Afinal, ela não deseja o seu mal, não é mesmo, minha cara ?

- Fale por si próprio . Se dependesse de mim, eu matava agora mesmo esse desgraçado !

(Seo) - São duas coisas que eu não consigo entender . Primeiro, o porque desse ódio que você sente por ele . Segundo ...o que você tem de tão especial, senhor Chiba ? O que você é sua esposa tem de tão especial ? Quando os capturamos, percebemos que possuíam um nível de energia acima da média . Pra falar a verdade, eu mesmo já o teria drenado, mas nossa cara "dama da escuridão" não me permitiu . Pelo visto, quando isso terminar, ela tem planos para você ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Shoten, Tohru, dispersem ! Procurem por qualquer movimento ao redor do templo ! Nos encontramos na frente do templo em cinco minutos !

Dadas as ordens, eles seguiram adiante . 

Takeru estava feliz . Havias sentido um tom de alegria na voz de Seo . Isso era realmente importante . Finalmente seu "pai" estava alegre ! Pelo visto, havia superado as mortes de Yuji, Aruma e Yosho !

- Oh, um lago ! – Era a única expressão de Shoten – Faz tempo que eu não vejo um templo que possuísse um lag ... hã ? Quem está ai ?

Cautelosamente, Shoten se aproxima de um arbusto . Ao chegar nele, uma surpresa : havia uma pessoa ali, inconsciente . Era loiro, usava uma jaqueta e uma calça cinza ...

- Kleb ? Ei, acorda ! Isso não é hora de dormir ! Não estou a fim de me meter em outra briga entre você e Tak ...

Ele sequer tem tempo de concluir a frase .Tampouco vê o pé que acerta seu rosto em cheio, fazendo-o recuar . Não demora muita para ele cair inconsciente ... dentro do lago ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Ela ainda tinha muito medo . Tentara ligar para o celular de sua mãe, mas dava "fora de área". Que hora para uma coisa dessas acontecer ! Onde estava sua mãe ? Onde estavam as amigas de sua mãe, as Sailors, as defensoras do planeta ? Onda estava sua mãe ?

- M-m-mamãe !!!

Cada vez mais assustada . Havia colocado um pano nas portas e janelas, podendo assim observar o que ocorria do lado de fora sem ser notada . Não era muito consolador .

Eles estava lá, rodeando o local . Na frente, no bosque, no lago ... e aquela sensação aumentando cada vez mais !!!!

- Takeru !!! – gritava Miki – nada por aqui !

- Aqui também não! – gritava Tohru .

- Nem aqui – gritava Shimizu .

- Arghh ! Um recém-desperto Kleb resmungava – Droga, quem foi que ... Shoten ? Shoten ? Oh, não ! SHOTEN !!!!!

Todos correram para o lago, e não gostaram nem um pouco do que encontraram ...

(Kleb) – Anda, cara ! Reage ! – Kleb tentava reanimá-lo, mas nada acontecia – Anda, para de brincadeira ! Anda !

(Miki) – Afasta-se !

Miki se ajoelhou perto de Shoten, e colocou força em sua barriga diversas vezes, colocando a água para fora . Ele não se moveu .

Desesperada, ela começou a fazer respiração boca-à-boca nele, enquanto massageava seu peito, e pressionava sua barriga novamente, repetindo tudo diversas vezes, demonstrando um nervosismo cada vez mais  ...

(Miki) – Anda, reage ! Não fica ai parado, respira ! Anda ! Anda ! Anda ...

(Takeru) - ....

(Tohru) - ...

(Shimizu) ...

(Kleb) – O que foi ? Por que parou ? Ele ainda não está se mexendo ! Vamos, continue !

Kleb empurra Miki, e imita todos os procedimentos que ela estava fazendo . Uma vez, duas, três, quatro, cinco ...

(Kleb) – Reage, cara ! Vambora, amigão ! Não faz isso comigo ! A gente tem muito o que fazer ainda ! A gente tem uma missão pela frente ! Não faça isso ! Não faça isso, Shoten ! Reage ! Reage ! Reage ! Reage, seu desgraçado ! Você não pode morrer Aqui ! Ainda não me deu uma revanche no Poker ! Reage, seu infeliz ! Reage ! Reage ! Reage ...

Ele estava ali, naquela posição, imóvel, com a cabeça sobre o peito de Shoten . 

Takeru colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Kleb, tentando consolá-lo . Embora bem silencioso, conseguia escutar um choro vindo de Kleb .

(Takeru) – Kleb ... o que houve ? 

(Kleb) – Eu ... eu não sei ... – ele ainda soluçava enquanto tentava responder à Takeru – Eu ... eu fui verificar um barulho estranho entre as arvores, e então ... então ... alguma coisa  me acertou, e eu cai ... pensei ter ouvido a voz de Shoten e ... e ... quando consegui me levantar ... ele ... ele ... ele estava no lago !!! NÃO !!!!!!!!!!

Nenhum deles se pronunciava . O grito de Kleb havia expressado toda a angústia sentida por eles .

(Shimizu) – Miki ... você sabe como foi que Yuji e Aruma morreram ?

(Miki) – Hã, hã .

(Tohru) – Seo não disse ?

(Takeru) – Ele não quis arriscar uma conclusão precipitada ... não acredito que ...

(Kleb) – Não acredita no que, Takeru ?

(Takeru) – Ele ... quando comentei sobre o acidente de Yosho, ele disse algo ... como se estivesse acontecendo algo que nós não sabemos ...

(Miki) – Que está querendo dizer ? Que Yosho não morreu por acidente ?

(Tohru) – Se for ... então ... Yuji e Aruma ...

Nesse instante, angustiado, irritado, debilitado e inconformado com a situação, Kleb se manifesta .

- Então, nós vamos matar esse desgraçado que está matando nossos irmãos ! Ele vai queimar junto com esse templo !

Depois disso, Takeru não se pronunciou, e os outros ficaram em silêncio . Kleb colocou o corpo de Shoten no chão, e se dirigiu para a frente do templo, sendo seguido pelos outros ...

Queimar ? Megumi havia ouvido o grito de Kleb, e a última frase também . Seu medo aumentava mais e mais .

(Shimizu) – Hunf ... hunf ... estou sentindo ... cheiro de medo ... está ... dentro do templo !

(Kleb) – Vamos acabar com eles !

(Takeru) – Espera, Kleb . Talvez ... talvez Seo queira que nós ...

(Kleb) - ... o levemos ? Não . Com certeza, não ! E depois ... se mataram Yosho, Aruma e Yuji ... devem ter muita energia ...

(Tohru) – O que é perfeito para nós .

Todos estavam em frente ao templo, observando-o . Shimizu continuava sentindo um forte "cheiro" de medo no local . 

Seu coração batia mais e mais rápido . Ia morrer . Ia morrer . Ia morrer .

Enquanto isso, uma figura observava a tudo pacientemente . No entanto, sua paciência estava chegando ao fim . Não era difícil imaginar o que aquelas pessoas fariam . Tinha que detê-los antes que eles destruíssem o templo, e tudo o que estava dentro dele .

(Miki) – Cuidado !

Miki empurra Shimizu, salvando-a de uma pedra que havia sido arremessada em sua direção . Shimizu olha para trás, mas não vê nada . Nisso, uma pedra passa pelas arvores de forma bem rápido, atingindo em cheio Tohru, na cabeça . Devido a dor, o mesmo cai no chão . Ao se aproximar para ajudá-lo, Miki toma um susto : sangue .

(Takeru) – O que ? Miki, como ele está ? 

(Miki) – Vivo, mas não sei por quanto tempo . Acho melhor ...

Todos ouvem um barulho, vindo da mesma direção de onde a pedra havia sido arremessada . Silêncio . 

A figura observava atentamente . Um tipo diferente de energia pulsava nas mãos de Takeru e Kleb . Diferente de tudo o que havia visto anteriormente . Perigo . Ou não . 

Takeru e Kleb abriram fogo, bombardeando o local aonde ele estava . 

Correndo como um desesperado, ele percebia que aqueles dois estavam ouvindo ele se movimentar, e continuavam atirando em sua direção . Ele continuou correndo ...

... porém, eles não haviam percebido que ele corria em direção ao ... templo !

De repente, Takeru e Kleb não conseguem mais ouvir o barulho dos passos dele, e ficam atirando incessantemente em uma única direção . As pedras que são destruídas, os ornamentos, as estátuas do templo, as arvores ... tudo o que estava naquele local e no caminho era reduzido a poeira e/ou cinzas .

Porém, se pudessem enxergar entre as arvores, teriam percebido uma coisa : a figura misteriosa não havia parado de correr . Ela simplesmente, quando percebeu que o templo estava há apenas alguns metros, deu um "pequeno" salto em direção ao mesmo . 

Megumi mal tem tempo de reagir quando uma pessoa atravessa a pequena janela que havia na sala onde ela estava . Ela só sente uma mão em sua boca, tapando-a . Tenta gritar, mas é inútil . Enquanto uma mão tapava sua boca, outra passava ao redor de sua barriga, prendendo seus dois braços, imobilizando-a .

Mais uma vez ela tentava gritar, mas era inútil . 

- Shhh ! Faça silêncio ! Não grite !

Quando ouviu aquela voz ...

... Megumi tentou gritar de novo ...

... por que, através daquele pano que havia colocado no vidro da porta para não ser vista ...

ela havia visto ...

... que aqueles dois haviam parado de atirar nas arvores ...

... e Kleb havia apontado sua mão para o templo ...

... e disparado ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Seja quem for, iria pagar pela ousadia . Não importa quem, nem quantos, iria morrer . Isso não saia da cabeça de Kleb . Shoten foi o primeiro . Tohru estava ferido, e eles não possuíam material para fazer um curativo de emergência . Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo . Estava disparando freneticamente para o meio das arvores, descarregando sua raiva naquela que ousara matar seus irmãos . Miserável .

Já cansado de disparar, ele para e respira, enquanto pensa . Se algo estivesse ali, já estava morto . Agora, só faltava, o templo . 

Não tinha muito tempo . Tinha que ser rápido . Apontara sua mão para o templo, e a mesma começara a brilhar . Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a disparar . 

Apesar de estar bastante cansado, seu ataque não foi menos fraco . Pelo contrário, foi mais forte, pois estava carregado ... de ódio .

De todos os ataques que o templo Hikawa sofrera ao longo dos anos, aquele tinha sido diferente . Nunca alguém havia atacado aquele lugar com tanto ódio no coração . Tamanha é a força do disparo, que atinge a frente do templo, e explode em seguida . A porta é destruída, mas é apenas o fio da meada : a explosão arranca o assoalho, quebra os vidros, retorce o metal ... os observadores apenas viam madeira sendo arremessada para todos os lados . Quando termina, a visão não é das melhores : a entrada do templo não existia mais e,  pelo rombo feito, podiam ser vistos os corredores da casa, além de que, com o estrondo, a estrutura do templo foi seriamente afetada ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- MEGUMI !!!

Rei estava desesperada, e com razão . Se a sensação de que sua filha estava em perigo não fosse o suficiente, a explosão seria . Não que o templo pudesse ser visto de toda a cidade, mas Rei estava olhando para a direção dele, no topo da colina, e havia visto a fumaça . Mais do que isso, havia sentido uma parte de si ser destruída .

- Calma, Rei – dizia Makoto enquanto a segurava – se você for lá ...

- **ME LARGA !!!!**

Makoto se odiou por ter esquecido de um detalhe : Rei estava transformada, e ela não . Embora Makoto tenha aparentado ser mais forte, ela havia dito a Rei que o desenvolvimento de seus poderes estava intimamente ligado com os seus sentimentos, com o seu interior, logo ...

Começou como uma aura vermelha, e a cor foi ficando mais e mais forte . Depois, a aura se converteu num escudo de fogo ao redor de Rei . Makoto tentava resistir, mas foi em vão, visto que a temperatura aumentava mais e mais . Vendo que não iria adiantar, ela solta o braço de Rei . A mesma não perde tempo, e salta entre os prédios, em direção ao templo, deixando Amy e Makoto para trás .

- Droga – dizia Amy – isso é mau !

- É muito pior . Devem ter começado a atacar . O plano falhou !

- Droga ! Será que nós vamos ter que passar por tudo aquilo de novo ? E eu que pensei que desta vez teríamos alguma vantagem sobre o inimigo !

- Eu vou ...

- Espera, de carro a gente chega mais rápido ! Espero que dê tempo ...

- Eu não sei, mas acho que Rei vai chegar antes de nós ... veja isto ...

Makoto mostra sua mão para Amy : queimada .

- É – dizia Amy – ela está começando a aprender ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Os dois estavam pasmos com aquilo, em especial, Megumi . Aquele sujeito havia destruído a frente do templo com apenas um disparo !

Mas a maior destruição não era a física, mas a psicológica : Megumi já não conseguia se controlar, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem .

- Shhh !!! Se fizer barulho, eles vão nos encontrar !

Não adiantava, ela não conseguia se controlar . 

- Snif ... snif ... mamãe ... buáááááááá !!!!

Uma mão segura a boca de Megumi, abafando o barulho . 

- Se você chorar, eles ... aíííí !

Por essa ele não esperava . Ela havia mordido sua mão .

- Megumi – ele gritava baixo – quer parar ?

- Não é a sua casa que está sendo destruída, Akira !

Sua infância, seus amigos, suas brincadeiras ... tudo aquilo passava pela sua cabeça naquele instante . Os momentos felizes, seu falecido bisavô ... tudo estava sendo destruído, e sua mãe não estava ali para ajudar !

- Onde é que está a sua mãe quando a gente precisa dela , hein ?!?!?!?

- Hã ... ela, tia Amy e sua ... aham ... elas foram para outro lugar, tentar despistar os vilões !

Por pouco Akira não consegue se controlar . Se Megumi já estava abrindo o maior berreiro, imagine se soubesse que sua mãe foi junto com o grupo ...

- Tia Makoto pediu pra você vir me salvar ? Obrigada, Akira-chan ! – e, totalmente despreparado, ele cai no chão, depois dela se atirar encima dele .

- Bem ... Okaasan pediu pra eu ficar em casa ...

- Você a desobedeceu ?

- Ahhhh ... não é bem assim ... ela disse que eu sempre deveria ajudar as pessoas, não é ?

- Brigadão, Akira ! Você é o meu herói !

- Ops ! Vem vindo alguém !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Miki) – Foi por aqui . Tenho certeza de que ouvi um grito vindo daqui . 

(Shimizu) – Tem certeza ? Não sinto mais cheiro de medo por aqui ... espera, estou sentindo novamente ! Dessa vez, o cheiro está diferente . É medo ... e ódio ! Sim, alguém não está muito contente em ter a casa destruída . 

Akira estava começando a ficar nervoso . E sem saída ! O pior é que aquelas duas estavam se aproximando dele, e teria que passar por elas se quisesse chegar até a saída do templo .

Nisso, ele olha para o lado, e vê Megumi pegando uma pedrinha, e jogando para longe . Quando ela toca o chão, chama à atenção de Miki e Shimizu, as quais vão na direção de onde a pedra caiu .

- Eu não acredito que elas sejam tão burras ... talvez nós devêssemos dar um jeito nelas e poupar nossas mães desse trabalho ...

- Eu conheço um caminho secreto ! Vem comigo !

Ambos vão se esgueirando por entre as arvores, sem chamar a atenção . 

Enquanto vão andando, uma coisa não lhes passa desapercebido : Takeru e Kleb ainda estavam atacando o templo, e pareciam estar fazendo com bastante raiva . 

Aquilo chamava a atenção de Akira . A energia utilizada por eles ... era diferente . Ainda não tinha muita prática nisso, tendo que se concentrar bastante, dependendo do nível de energia que está tentando sentir, mas aquilo **era** diferente . Era como se algo tivesse fortalecido aqueles dois . 

Bom, melhor deixar isso pra depois . Agora, havia chegado o momento mais perigoso : teriam que sair da proteção das arvores, correr até a escadaria e fugir dali o mais rápido possível .

- Megumi, a gente tem que correr pra caramba ! 

Ambos disparam freneticamente em direção a escadaria . Parecia durar uma eternidade aquela correria . O tempo parecia ter congelado . Tudo em alguns segundos .

- Puf ! Puf! Conseguimos, Aki ...

Antes mesmo que terminasse de falar, Miki surge na frente de Megumi, bloqueando sua passagem . Ela tenta voltar, mas esbarra em Akira, que estava parado .

- Corre, Akira ! Cor ...

Outro susto . Shimizu estava parada ali, em frente à Akira ;

(Miki) – Ora, ora ... mas o que temos aqui ! Parece que tiramos a sorte grande, não acha, Shimizu ?

(Shimizu) – Concordo . Não acharam que iríamos cair naquele truque, não é ?

- É, nós achamos ... – dizia um desconsolado Akira, enquanto olhava para Megumi ...

(Takeru) – Quem são esses dois ?

(Miki) – Nós os encontramos aqui . Não deveriam estar na escola, crianças ?

(Akira) – Hoje é Sábado !

(Kleb) – Pois eu acho ... que se eles estão por aqui ... seus pais devem estar por perto ... onde está o seu pai, garotinho ?

(Akira) – Não posso dizer .

(Takeru) – É ? Por que ?

(Akira) – Por que mamãe disse pra eu não falar com estranhos, seu estranho !

(Shimizu) – Que bonitinho ! Talvez sua mãe queira falar, conosco, não é ?

(Takeru) – É, talvez ela precise de um incentivo para aparecer, não acha, Kleb ?

(Kleb) – Concordo . Concordo plenamente .

Takeru estica sua mão para Kleb, e o mesmo a aperta . Algo estava acontecendo naquele momento . Ao se encontrarem, as mãos dos dois brilhavam, pulsavam, numa tonalidade bastante forte . Akira estava sentindo aquilo . 

As mãos se separam, mas a mão de Kleb não deixa de brilhar . Aquela energia estava aumentando cada vez mais, até que ele a concentra, e a dispara ... em direção a parte do templo que ainda se mantinha de pé .

O que ocorreu em seguida foi algo que seria lembrado durante anos . O disparo de Kleb adentrou no templo Hikawa ... e ficou ali durante alguns segundos . Tempo precioso .

Logo em seguida, ele explodiu . Não uma explosão comum, mas algo diferente . De alguma forma, o ódio daquele homem havia aumentado, e muito, sua energia . 

Quanto ao templo ... aquela energia explodindo, se espalhando rapidamente para todas as direções, consumindo tudo o que havia ao redor ... aquelas duas crianças não conseguiam acreditar no que estavam vendo . 

O templo Hikawa . Destruído .

Naquele momento, Akira sentiu muita raiva, mais do que o normal . Tudo aquilo acontecendo ... e ele não podendo fazer nada ... tinha que agir . Por outro lado, Megumi parecia estar num estado catatônico, visto que não se movia ou demonstrava qualquer expressão .Ver sua casa, ser lar, sendo destruído, sem poder fazer nada ... era demais para uma garotinha .

- Megumi ... corre !!! – Akira despertava Megumi, a qual, embora continuasse chorando, despertava para a realidade . Aproveitando que os outros estavam observando o que sobrou do templo pegar fogo, Megumi corre . Corre muito . Não para a saída, pois seria impossível, mas para longe, bem longe . Enquanto corria, não deixava de pensar em Akira . Seu amigo ... ela o havia deixado para trás ... ele havia desobedecido sua mãe para salvá-la ... e, mesmo assim, ela o abandonara ...

- G-g-gomen, Akira–chan ...- e dizia isso, enquanto lágrimas continuavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto ...

(Kleb) – Agora, que tal se ... ei, onde está a garota ?

(Miki) – Estava aqui agora há pouco !

(Shimizu) – "timo ! Não conseguimos dar conta nem de uma criança !

Nisso, mesmo estando cercado, Akira percebe que o terreno está "a seu favor". 

- Hi,hi . Beleza .

(Takeru) – Do que está rindo, garotinho ? Anda, desembucha !

Takeru agarra Akira pelos cabelos, e começa a erguê-lo . Qual não é sua surpresa( e despreparo) quando Akira "delicadamente" chuta suas "partes baixas" ! A dor é tanta que ele o larga, e fica andando para todas as direções, gemendo, gritando, gemendo  ... e gritando .

(Kleb) – Oh, céus ! Será que você não consegue dar conta nem de um garotinho, Takeru ? 

Desnecessário dizer o sorriso abafado emitido por todos, enquanto Takeru se contorcia no chão .

(Kleb) – É só um garotinho, vê ? Não faz mal a ningu ...

Akira dá um pequeno salto, o suficiente para alguém de seu tamanho atingir uma razoável altura . No meio do salto, ele estica sua perna e, com força, a acerta bem no queixo de Kleb . Totalmente desnorteado pelo ataque, ele mal tem tempo de se esquivar quando Akira salta encima dele, acertando os dois pés bem no meio do seu peito, arremessando-o para trás ...

... e fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio bem na escada, o que provoca uma queda dolorosa e embaraçosa . 

Akira leva um soco nas costas, e mal tem tempo de se esquivar de um chute dado por Miki . Ao cair no chão, ele rola para a direita, escapando de um esmagamento de crânio, e continua rolando, até que toma impulso e se coloca de pé . Ao olhar para a frente, percebe que havia tomado uma certa distância . Perfeito .

Ao seu ver, era seguro correr . Primeiro, aqueles dois caras estavam um pouco "incapacitados"; segundo, se aquelas duas mulheres não dispararam, era porque o poder delas era outro . Terceiro ...

... ele havia se esquecido completamente de Tohru, que já estava de pé, com uma faixa na cabeça, parado bem em frente a Akira . Ele toma impulso e, numa acrobacia bem feita, salta por cima de Tohru, girando ao passar por cima dele e, antes de tocar o chão, bate com seus dois pés nas costas dele, empurrando-o contra Miki e Shimizu, que vinham logo atrás, derrubando-as . 

Por pouco ele não se joga para ao lado e escapa de um disparo . Pelo visto, sua teoria sobre o poder daquelas mulheres estava errado . Ele continua correndo, desta vez em ziguezague, tentando se esquivar . Um dos disparos passa perto, causando uma explosão no chão e derrubando-o . Ele se levanta em seguida, e continua correndo, embora sentisse uma certa dor na perna direita . 

Ele corria em ziguezague, desviando por puro instinto dos disparos . Sabia que se fosse atingido, seria o fim . 

(Miki) – Diabos, Shimizu ! Que bela pontaria você tem !

(Tohru) – Eu não acredito que nós deixamos ...

(Takeru) – Cale a boca, Tohru ! Aquela garotinho não era comum ! Viu o que ele fez com Kleb ? Venha, vamos ajudá-lo !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Akira continuava correndo pelo bosque, sem sequer olhar pra trás . Não queria olhar . Não podia olhar . 

Mais do que isso, estava triste com o que havia acontecido . Havia falhado . Não havia conseguido deter os vilões . 

- DROGA !!! Eles destruíram o templo Hikawa e eu não fiz nada ! Ahhh, que droga ! Que grande guerreiro que eu sou !

Cansado de correr, ele para . É ai que ele se dá conta de que está no bosque, longe de tudo e de todos . Nada poderia encontrá-lo ali . Nada . 

Naquela hora, ele também percebeu que havia corrido na direção contrária a de Megumi . Que dia . Teria ela conseguido escapar ? Estaria bem, ou estaria em algum canto, chorando ? Não podia contar com a sorte . Tinha que ir atrás dela .

Porém, sua perna volta a doer, e ele cai no chão, exausto de tanto correr . Tinha que fazer alguma coisa . Não podia desistir tão cedo . Tinha que voltar lá ...

- Sabia que não iria muito longe . Finalmente te alcancei . - e, nesse instante, o sangue de Akira gelou, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Foi durante alguns instantes, mas foi o suficiente . Kleb tentava abrir os olhos, mas os mesmo doíam . Ao seu ver, o garoto tinha algum treinamento . Pior, era forte ! Não conseguia entender como alguém tão pequeno tinha conseguido chutar seu queijo com tanta força . E quando ele "encaixou" seus pés em seu peito ...doía só de pensar . Não tinha dúvida, era o mesmo que o havia nocauteado antes ... e muito provavelmente, quem havia derrubado Shoten no lago . Criancinha ? Hunf ! O miserável iria pagar caro ...

Nisso, algo chama sua atenção . Não sabia descrever o que era, mas era **algo** . Parecia estranho, mas não havia outra explicação . Era como se alguém se aproximasse, mas ele não conseguia visualizar direito a pessoa . A única coisa que ficava em sua mente era a imagem de alguém vindo em sua direção saltando(?) muito alto . Na verdade, cada salto que dava cobria distâncias enormes, e se aproximava cada vez mais . Quando passou por cima de Kleb, ele pode perceber algo : não sabia dizer quem era, mas parecia vestir uma roupa que lembrava bastante a de um marinheiro ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Miki) – Maldição ! Ele escapou ! 

(Tohru) – Não deve ter ido muito longe . Vamos nos separar e ...

(Shimizu) – Hã ? O que é isso ?

(Takeru) – Pessoal, cuidado ! Tenho a impressão de que teremos problemas ...

Era bom que Takeru e os outros estivessem preparado para encrenca . Não em dobro, mas multiplicada pelo ódio de uma pessoa . 

Era algo que eles não entendiam . Uma pessoa caia de pé perto deles . Por mais que a visualizassem, a imagem do rosto dela não se fixava em suas mentes . A única coisa que conseguiam gravar era a roupa que usava : uma camisa, cujo design lembrava um uniforme da marinha, com a diferença que possuía um laço na altura do peito, uma saia vermelha e curta, com um laço maior nas costas, e um salto-alto vermelho . Ninguém tinha dúvidas de que, ao menos, era uma mulher . 

Ela _ Não _ Acreditava _ No _ Que _ Estava _ Vendo .

O templo . Palco de encontros, desencontros, amores, batalhas, comédias, alegrias, desilusões, sonhos, pesadelos ...

Suas memórias vinham a tona nessa hora . Seu avô, suas amigas, seus namorados, sua infância, sua adolescência, sua maturidade ...

Aquele lugar não era apenas um templo . Era seu lar . Era onde ela sempre viveu . Aonde ela conheceu o mundo, aonde ela se abrigou nos seus piores momentos . 

Aonde ela  encontrou Usagi pela primeira vez . 

Aonde ela e suas amigas batalharam diversas vezes .

Aonde elas se reuniram diversas vezes, seja para planejar, brigar, conversar, festejar ou apenas desabafar .

O lugar onde ela enfrentou a fase mais difícil de sua vida, ao lado de sua filha .

- M-megumi ...

Ela pôde sentir um enorme aperto no coração . Sua filha, Megumi ... não conseguia mais senti-lá . Isso por que, mesmo nos piores momentos, elas sabiam que ainda tinham uma a outra . Sempre teve o apoio de suas amigas e de seu falecido avô, mas sabia que Megumi era a única que sempre estaria ali . Sabia que era a única que a entendia do fundo do coração . Tanto era verdade que, como Rei, Megumi também possuía algumas capacidades paranormais, e isso era intensificado mais e mais entre as duas, o que fazia com que uma sentisse quando algo de errado estivesse acontecendo com a outra . Eram mais do que mãe e filha . Eram mais do que amigas de sangue . Eram irmãs de alma . E, agora, ela não conseguia mais sentir Megumi . Medo, alegria, tristeza ... não conseguia mais senti-lá . Queria sentir a alegria dela . Queria sentir a ansiedade dela . Queria sentir o medo dela . Queria sentir a dúvida dela . Mas, ao invés disso, sentia apenas um imenso vazia . Uma ausência . Uma falta . 

- M-megumi ...

Takeru e os outros não estavam entendendo o que se passava . Aquela mulher havia parado entre eles, e estava ali, ajoelhada, chorando ...

Nisso, um carro para em frente a escadaria . De dentro, saem Makoto e Amy . Makoto não perde tempo, e começa a subir as escadas, saltando vários degraus de uma só vez .

- Eu te alcanço, Makoto ! Vá na frente – dizia Amy, correndo bem atrás .

Naquele instante, Makoto havia sentido algo ... diferente . Ou não tanto . Era algo que parecia estar querendo surgir há algum tempo . Não sabia o que, mas sabia que teria que correr se quisesse presenciar isso .

- Rei ...

Naquele instante, Rei se levantou . Havia matado diversos youmas ... havia derrotado vários membros do Clã Black Moon, havia lutado contra os Caçadores da Morte, havia enfrentado as sombras do Circo da Lua Negra, havia dado tudo de si quando lutou contra Galáxia e suas Sailors  ... mas, em nenhum desses casos, ela havia sentido tanto ódio, tanta raiva  . Sua alma estava tomada por aquele sentimento . Todo o seu espirito pedia por aquilo .

- Fire ...

Nada mais importava naquele momento . Nada .

Aquilo pulsava, corroendo-a por dentro . Não podia agüentar .

Não podia suportar . Tinha que fazer aquilo .

Havia falhado com a pessoa que mais confiava nela . Mais do que Usagi .

Sua filhinha, Megumi,morta nessa ... nessa ... guerra .

Sem que percebesse, o sangue de marte esta explodindo em suas veias . 

Aquelas pessoas ... haviam violado um dos sagrados mandamentos de marte ... haviam maculado o código do guerreiro ...

"Nunca machucar mulheres e crianças indefesas"

Finalmente, ela estava entendendo o que Makoto dissera, embora não lhe fosse muito reconfortante .

Ela tinha o poder, mas não o reconhecia . Não entendia que o sangue do povo de marte possui um poder incrivel ...

E que, misturado com o sangue dos terráqueos, pode ter resultados incriveis .

Pois embora pareçam fracos, os terráqueos tem uma vantagem sobre os demais povos : seu potencia infinito para evoluir . 

Muito mais do que ampliar seus poderes, era entender isso .

Mas, no entanto, tudo isso era inútil .

Não possuia nenhuma serventia, uma vez que não pudera salvar a pessoa que lhe era mais importante .

Não só como filha, mas nela estavam todos os seus sonhos, suas dores, suas lutas, suas conquistas .

Em seu íntimo, ela queria estar ali . Queria ter podido ajudar, mas não podia, pois tinha sua obrigações . Por mais que odiasse admitir, sabia que Amy estava certa em seu plano, apesar de não ter funcionado . Como Sailor, tinha a obrigação de proteger as pessoas .Como mãe, a de proteger sua filha .

Nesse momento, a balança pesou de maneira desigual, tanto para Rei, quanto para Sailor Marte . Não podia fazer nada quanto aquilo . Não pôde salvar Megumi, era uma verdade, mas não podia ter feito nada . Em seu peito, batia a angústia de ter perdido sua filha por nada . Não havia adiantado nada . Sua filha estava morte, e o bairro de Juuban sofreria da mesma forma  . 

- STORM !!!!!

Totalmente sem ação, Takeru, Miki, Shimizu e Tohru são pegos pela tempestade de fogo . Sem ação . Sem esquiva . Sem salvação . Seus gritos se perdem em meio as chamas, suas dores são consumidas tão rapidamente quanto são geradas . 

No entanto, embora estivesse gerando tanto calor, o coração de Rei estava frio . 

Naquele momento, seu ódio por sua incapacidade ela tanta, que aumentava mais e mais o calor de suas chamas . 

Makoto para no meio do caminho, ao sentir aquilo . Era Rei . Só podia ser .Finalmente, ela havia entendido o que impulsionava seus poderes . Agora, a dúvida : conseguiria controlá-los ? Conseguiria controlar sua fúria e seguir em frente ? 

Olhando para o chão, ela vê um homem caído, olhando para ela . Pelo rosto, deveria estar sentindo muita dor . 

Ele sentiria mais dor ainda pelo que acabara de ver . Fogo . 

Não fogo comum, mas fogo selvagem . Fogo que se espalhava rápido, que corria livremente por todas as direções . Ambos estavam alguns degraus abaixo do templo, do contrário, teriam sidos atingidos pelo fogo . Era como um turbilhão de chamas, o qual seguia em todas as direções . Como se olhassem para cima e dessem de cara com uma parede de chamas que parecia cobrir todos os lugares, sem exceção . 

(Makoto) – Sim ... finalmente, Sailor Marte entendeu realmente o poder que tem ...

(Kleb) – O que ? Mas ... mas quem são vocês ? 

Makoto olhava para a pessoa, com um olhar inquisitor . Deveria ter dezenove, vinte anos . Aquilo fazia sentido .

- Já entendi . Você deveria ter uns oito ou dez anos na época ...

- Isso não importa, Makoto .

Ao ouvir aquela voz, ela olha para cima, percebendo que as chamas haviam cessado . A primeira coisa que passa pela sua cabeça e subir as escadas, para ver melhor o houve lá encima, mas se detém, ao ver Sailor Marte descendo as escadas calmamente, com um olhar extremamente frio .

- Rei ? 

- Não importa se ele era novo demais na época ... ele não vai escapar . Não vai . Pois eu vou matá-lo .

- Rei – dessa vez, era Amy, que havia chegado – não faça isso, por favor ! Não vai querer ...

- Não ouse, Amy . Não me peça isso . Esse desgraçado ... ele não merece viver ! Não depois de tudo o que fez . Ele não merece ... não merece ...

(Makoto) – Rei ... pare ... pare com isso, por favor !

(Rei) – O que foi, Makoto ? Não foi você mesmo quem disse que eu devo entender e aceitar a força dentro de mim ?

(Makoto) – Sim, eu disse ... mas você não pode se deixar vencer por ela . Olhe pra você . Daqui posso sentir um vazio enorme em seu coração . Quer mesmo fazer isso ? É isso que quer fazer ? Você não é um monstro, Rei . Você tem um coração enorme . Por favor, não faça isso !

Por alguns instantes, ela se deteve tentando não olhar para ninguém . Estava tentando se controlar . Não queria ser dominada pelo seu próprio poder . Era Rei . Era uma guerreira . Não iria perder .

Para a surpresa de todos os presentes, Rei reverte . Kleb ficou espantado com aquilo ! Agora, ele conseguia gravar em sua mente aquele rosto . Era uma mulher, sem sombra de dúvida . Porém, seu medo aumentou quando ela se aproximou dele .

(Amy) – Rei ... o que você vai fazer ?

(Rei) – Observe .

Rei coloca a mão sobre a cabeça de Kleb, o qual estava caído no chão e muito machucado para reagir . Ela fecha os olhos, e começa a se concentrar .

(Makoto) – Essa ... isso que você está fazendo ... eu já senti isso antes ! Foi no centro de Tóquio ! Aquela coisa estranha que eu e Minako estávamos sentindo ... então, era isso, não é ? Pelo visto, você também desenvolveu alguma espécie de poder sem estar transformada !

(Rei) – Da mesma forma que você aumentou sua força, Makoto .

(Amy) – Aumentou ... já entendi . Rei sempre conseguiu sentir presenças malignas ... acho que chamam isso de ... força mental ?

(Rei) – Poder psíquico, Amy . Sempre tive alguns, mas eles se manifestavam de forma bastante fraca . Agora ...

Rei abre os olhos, e volta a olhar para Amy e Makoto .

(Makoto) – O que você fez ? 

(Rei) – Eu li a mente dele . Procurei por informações . 

(Amy) – Conseguiu alguma coisa ? 

(Rei) – Consegui, mas estavam um pouco confusas . Terei que sentar e me acalmar um pouco para analisar o que peguei na mente dele . Portanto, não precisamos mais dele ...

Rei torna a colocar a mão na cabeça dele, só que, desta vez, ele começou a gritar .

(Makoto) – Rei, o que está fazendo ? Vai matá-lo !

(Rei) – Não, eu não vou .

- Ahhhhh !!!Sua bruxa ! O que está fazendo com a minha cabeça ?

- Isso, rapazinho, se chama ataque psíquico . É muito eficiente . Faz você sentir dor mental, como se fosse física . Quer experimentar um pouco mais ?

Os gritos de Kleb se espalhavam por todos os cantos . Sua dor era imensa .

- AHHH !!!! PARA ! PARA ! POR FAVOR, PARA !

- Se alguém te pedisse isso, você pararia ? Acho que não . Devia ter pensado nisso antes de matar alguém . Foi bom ? Gostou de sentir o gosto da morte em suas mãos ? Talvez, queira chegar bem perto disso ...

Nisso, todas somem . Só estava ele lá , e mais ninguém . 

Ao olhar para trás, estava Rei . Tentou fugir dela, mas ela se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, até que consegui agarrá-lo . 

Ele tentou reagir, atacando-a, mas ela agarrou seu braço . Para sua surpresa, e dor, Rei o arrancou com imensa facilidade . A dor era enorme, e o sangue escorrendo era assustador . 

Nisso, uma parede surgiu atrás dele, e Rei o empurrou em direção a ela . 

Ela não conseguia se desgrudar da parede, e seu medo aumentou ainda mais quando viu objetos pontiagudos, como estacas, surgirem nas mãos de Rei . Ela lançou uma, que atingiu sua mão e a prendeu na parede . Em seguida, lançou outras  . As estacas, as quais eram de metais, perfuravam seu corpo, prendendo-o na parede, fazendo-o gritar  cada vez mais . Braços, pernas, barriga ... estava totalmente preso . 

Nisso, ela fez surgir outra estava, e a enfiou na carne de seu ombro que estava exposta devido a falta de um braço . 

Em seguida, ela encravou as unhas em seu olho direito, arrancando-o violentamente . Os gritos continuaram . 

Por um momento, ele pensou que havia acabado, que finalmente morreria . Ledo engano .

Rei criou uma pequena chama em sua mão, e atirou no chão . A chama se movia como se estivesse viva, e não era pra menos : ela começou a se aproximar dele, lentamente, o que aumentava sua agonia .... até que ela atingiu sua perna, e começou a subir lentamente . Em seu trajeto, ela ateava fogo em cada parte do corpo dele, lentamente . A chama chega até seu cabelo e, após consumi-lo rapidamente, ela explode . Segundos depois, o corpo de Kleb queimava de uma forma muito mais violenta . Era como se o fogo estivesse vivo, clamando pelo seu corpo . Ele tentava se mexer, mas estava preso . E o pior, aquele fogo parecia não querer deixá-lo morrer, como se fosse continuar ali, por toda a eternidade ....

Amy e Makoto não estavam entendendo o que se passava .  De uma hora pra outra, Kleb havia parado de gritar, e seu olhar havia se tornado vago, vazia . O brilho de outrora havia sumido, como se ele estivesse ...

Rapidamente, Amy coloca a mão sobre seu coração, e comprava que ainda bate .

(Makoto) – O que fez, Rei ?

(Rei) – Nada .

(Amy) – O que houve com ele ? Por que não se move ?

(Rei) – Eu não o matei, se é o que estão pensando . Ao menos, não fisicamente . 

Aquilo ecoou pela cabeça de Amy e Makoto . De alguma forma, Rei havia destruído aquele rapaz por dentro . Como, elas não gostariam de perguntar . Ele estava vivo ... mas agora, não passava de um vegetal, um corpo sem mente . Estava vivo, respirava, mas por dentro estava morto .

(Amy) – Ela deve ter traumatizado ele ... ou destruído sua mente ...

(Makoto) - .......

(Amy) – Não vai dizer nado, Mako-chan ?

(Makoto) – O que você quer que eu diga ?

(Amy) – Não sei, mas nós temos um zumbi caído aqui no chão e ... é, tem razão . Isso não vai adiantar em nada . Vamos levá-lo ?

(Makoto) – Deixe-o aí . O fogo que Rei gerou deve ter chamado atenção de bombeiros . Melhor nós ... aonde vai, Rei ?

Rei já estava a uma certa distância delas, quando olhou para trás, e respondeu : - Não estou me sentindo bem .- se estivessem frente a frente, Amy perceberia melhor as lágrimas e o tom amargo de  sua voz . – Preciso de alguém para conversar ... 

Continua ....

Glossário :

Joviano : Derivado de Júpiter . Pessoa de Júpiter, nascida em Júpiter, no caso, Makoto, em sua vida anterior .


	9. E Dor

 Capítulo VIII – ... e Dor 

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido

By Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Novembro/2001

- Não ... não ... meus filhos ... não ...

No meio de toda aquela escuridão, ele estava parado, olhando para o vazio . Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido .

- Qual o problema, Seo ? 

A pergunta de Mamoru atravessou os tímpanos dele .

- É mesmo, Seo . – dessa vez, quem se manifestava era a mulher a qual tinha chamado de "dama da escuridão" – Qual o motivo do seu desespero ?

- Eles estão mortos, se é o que querem saber .

- E daí ? 

- Eu realmente sinto pena de você . O que você foi ... decadente . Não espero que compreenda o que sinto . 

- Não espere mesmo . A única coisa que me importa são duas coisas : primeiro, eles nos foram úteis . – aquilo perfurou o coração de Seo como uma estaca . Ela estava certa . Mesmo morrendo, eles foram extremamente úteis . Alias, haviam sido mais úteis mortos do que vivos ... era uma triste realidade, mas era verdade . – Segundo ... uma das Sailors aprendeu um pouco mais sobre seu verdadeiro poder ... e foi magnifico .

- Cale-se !

O grito assustou a mulher e Mamoru . Era a primeira vez que ambos presenciavam Seo perder a paciência .

- Como ousa, seu ... seu ...

- Vamos, diga . DIGA ! – Seo se aproximava dela, encarando-a . Por alguns segundos sua foice se aproximava do rosto dele, ameaçando-o . – Acha que tenho medo de você ? Ora, não me faça rir ! Não pense que me assusta ! Estou cansado disso, entendeu ? CANSADO ! Enquanto você fica se deliciando com os mortos, eu fico sofrendo pelos mortos ! Tenha o mínimo de respeito por eles !

- Não me diga o que fazer ! Você sabe muito bem o que tem que fazer ... e eu também! E eles também !

- Você me dá nojo .

- Cuidado com a língua, Seo. Lembre-se de que você não precisa dela para agir .

- Não me desafie . Não ouse . 

Seo se aproxima ainda mais, encarando os olhos da mulher, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele . Eles ficam assim por alguns momentos, até que a mulher se afasta um pouco .

- Não pense que eu sou qualquer um . Não pense que me amedronta com essa arma . Saiba que eu não preciso de você, entendeu ?

- Eu digo o mesmo de você, Seo . Posso matá-lo nesse instante, se quiser .

- Tente .

Mamoru, claro, estava calado, pois não queria interferir na conversa dos dois ...

- Você é patético, Seo .

- Isso por que eu não sou da **sua** laia . E agradeço por isso, do contrário, a situação estaria pior do que agora .

- O que está insinuando ?

- O que você ouviu . Sua função é apenas uma, e a minha é outra . Não meta-se onde não deve, ou vai acabar atrapalhando mais ainda .

- Acha mesmo que eu não posso resolver **seus** problemas melhor do que você ?

- Não me faça rir ! Eu riria se a situação não tivesse chegado a esse nível ! Se tivesse deixado as coisas em sua mão, as outras já estariam aqui, e exterminariam cada um de nós !

- Isso é uma proposta, Seo ?

- Como ?

- Você ouviu ... isso é uma proposta ?

- Não ouse ...

- Não me diga que está com medo ... ou seriam suas crianças ? Oh, me desculpe, esqueci o quanto você se irrita com isso ...

- Pois bem, "dama da escuridão", o que planejas ?

- Primeiro ... pare com esse nome idiota antes que eu resolva matá-lo ... segundo ... você verá . Digamos, em um, dois ... hoje é Sábado, se não engano . 

- Não gostaria de saber as horas também, senhorita ? São exatamente 13:18 ...

- Perfeito . Isso tudo estava precisando de uma mão forte para seguir em frente ... minhas mãos ... suas crianças trabalharam direitinho, mas ainda tem muito o que aprender . Estou me retirando, Seo . 

- Não seja idiota ! Não acredito que alguém como você nunca tenha jogado xadrez !!!

- Hã ? Ah, sim, claro . Compreendo o que quer dizer, mas ...

- ... vai continuar com isso ? Quer estragar tudo, logo agora ?

- Seo ... o que acha de sacrificarmos mais um de seus filhos ?

- Prefiro te matar .

- Então ... não se meta nos meus assuntos, se não quiser sofrer minha ira, ficou claro ? 

- Você é que não entendeu . Talvez eu tenha que colocar um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça . Você sabe muito bem quem eu sou e o que eu sou ... e, no entanto, não me escuta . Pense bem nisso . Não gosto de me vangloriar, mas estou certo, e você sabe disso . 

- Seo ... com quem pensa que está falando ? Ora ... por acaso acha que eu sou uma inculta ? É isso que está insinuando ? Ora, Seo ... para alguém que se vangloria do que sabe, você está me decepcionando ...

Ela bate seu cajado no chão, emitindo um ruído que assustara Mamoru . Não obstante, ela aproxima seu rosto para bem perto de Seo .

- Seo ... eu sei muito bem quem você **foi** e o que você **era** ... acha mesmo que pode me ensinar alguma coisa ? Ora, eu é que digo para não me fazer rir ! Não pense que está conversando com uma de suas crianças, Seo ! Eu não sou como elas, e você sabe muito bem disso . Aliás, talvez seja hora de lembrar-se de tudo o que sabe sobre mim ... 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Pelo Cristal de Prata ...

A única expressão de Amy, após subir as escadas na tentativa de conseguir descobrir algo . Pois bem, não iria descobrir nada, por que não havia nada ali .

Logo atrás, Makoto subia as escadas, vendo exatamente o que já esperava : nada .Simplesmente nada .

- Mako-chan ...ela ... ela ...

- Purificou o lugar .

As palavras de Makoto faziam sentido . Amy chegou a ver as chamas sendo expelidas do alto do templo, mas não imaginava que a destruição havia sido tão grande . Imaginava que o templo não estivesse inteiro, mas isso ... simplesmente não havia nada ali . Nada . Alguns restos de arvores terminando de serem consumidas pelas chamas, algumas barras de metal que na verdade haviam se tornado poças derretidas ... e mais nada . O fogo de Rei fora tão poderoso que havia consumido por completo aquela área . Nem o antigo bosque do templo fora poupado . Tudo estava terminando de ser consumido pelas chamas . Mais alguns minutos e ninguém diria que um dia houvera um templo e um bosque naquele lugar . Não demorou para se lembrar de que Rei era uma sacerdotisa e, como tal, tinha como função proteger aquela área de espíritos malignos . Pelo visto, Rei resolveu "purificar" a área do "mal" .

- Vamos embora daqui, Amy . Não há nada que possamos fazer . 

- Mas ...

- Deixe . 

Um pesar enorme bateu no coração de Amy . 

- Megumi ...

- Não há nada que possamos fazer .

- Mas ela ... era apenas uma criança ... 

- Vamos, Amy ... – dizia ela, com os olhos fechado e a cabeça abaixada . - ... não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui . Vá atrás de Rei . 

- Tem razão . Ela estava muito  abalada ... e você ?

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, antes dos bombeiros chegarem, não que sobre algo para eles salvarem . Tenho que resolver uns assuntos . 

Amy desce as escadas rapidamente, no intuito de alcançar Rei . Makoto ficara ali, parada . Volta e meia ela olhava para aquele corpo caído no chão, aquele vegetal . Não imaginava que Rei pudesse fazer algo desse tipo de maneira tão ... poderosa . Havia usado seu golpe mais poderoso ... mas mesmo ele nunca havia tido tamanho poder de destruição! Esperava que Amy a encontrasse antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira . 

Mas, voltando seus pensamentos para assuntos mais atuais, ela observava ao seu redor . Tudo destruído . O templo . 

Dias incríveis . Dias maravilhosos .

Festas, encontros, desencontros, eventos especiais ...  e combates, claro . Tudo aquilo fazia parte daquele lugar . 

Um lugar que não existia mais . Pois o templo Hikawa havia sido destruído . 

Já estava morto antes de Rei agir, pois eram seus sonhos e esperanças que mantinha aquele lugar vivo . Era sua determinação que protegia aquele lugar . No momento em que aquelas pessoas o atacaram ... aquilo morreu . E, como sacerdotisa, ela apenas o purificou, limpando a sujeira deixada por presenças malignas . 

- É ... acho que é isso ... É meio estranho de dizer isso, mas ... obrigado por tudo ... e adeus ... templo Hikawa . E me desculpe, Megumi . Não permitirei que mais ninguém morra, tem a minha palavra . Prometo que continuarei cuidando de sua mãe, da mesma forma que sempre protegi a todas . Eu juro . Adeus ... pequena guerreira de Marte ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Morte ... morte ... morte ... morte ... morte ... morte ... morte ... Megumi ... Morte ... Morte ... Megumi ... Morte ...

Aquilo não parava de ecoar em sua mente . Não estava mais agüentando, mas não conseguia fazer aquilo parar . 

A bela mulher caminhava pelas ruas da metrópole conhecida como Tóquio, andando a esmo . Ela facilmente se perdia em meio a multidão, mas qualquer um que a observasse com atenção perceberia um detalhe em seu rosto : indiferença . Seu rosto estava indiferente a tudo e a todos . O brilho usual de seu rosto não existia mais, e seus olhos ... estavam vazios . Totalmente indiferentes ao que se passava ao seu redor .

Embora caminhasse, seu maior desejo naquele momento era cair, despencar, deixar ser levava pelos braços do destino . Queria se entregar ao acaso, e que ele cuidasse de seu futuro . 

No entanto, não podia . Sabia que nada disso seria possível . Sabia que, mesmo depois de tudo isso, ela ainda estaria ali, viva, enquanto outra estava morta .

Não estava mais agüentando . Não conseguia mais controlar a si mesma . Tentava gritar, tentava correr, mas não conseguia .A única coisa que consegue fazer é se abaixar .

Durante longos minutos, ele ficara ali, sentada no chão, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, chorando . Diversas pessoas passam pelo local, mas não fazem nada . Alguns olham, outros fazem comentário, chamando-a de louca, outras jogam esmola pra ela, achando se tratar de uma mendiga .

Seu coração estava prestes a explodir por causa de tamanha dor . Tentava não lembrar, tentava não pensar naquilo, mas não conseguia . Apenas chorava mais e mais, de dor . Aquela dor insuportável, que a consumia lentamente, infectando seu coração e sua alma . Aquela dor que a castigava, que a culpava, que a punia severamente .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Impressionante .

Mais uma vez Makoto observara os arredores, sem nenhum resultado . A destruição gerada por Rei havia sido muito poderosa . Até o lago do templo havia evaporado ! Mas não era isso que ela procurava . Estava atrás de alguma pista, algum rastro . Infelizmente, Rei não havia destruído apenas os corpos : havia purificado a área, varrendo qualquer padrão energético que pudesse ter estado ali .

Inconformada com aquilo, ela vai descendo as escadas, decidida a ir embora . Eis que ela avista aquele sujeito que havia sobrevivido ... ou não, considerando o que Rei fez com ele ... mas ainda respirava . Talvez ...

Makoto se aproxima e coloca sua mão sobre ele . Sim, havia funcionado . 

- Hmm ... droga, está muito fraco ... deve  ser por causa do que Rei fez ... mas ... mas ... isso é ... hmm ...

Alguma coisa estava estranha, pensava . Mesmo estando quase nulo, pode sentir o tipo de energia daquele sujeito ...

Não tinha muito tempo . Os bombeiros estavam se aproximando, e ela ainda não havia descoberto nada de útil .

De qualquer forma, precisava de respostas . E sabia muito bem como consegui-las ...

Eis que ela puxa seu telefone da cintura e começa a discar . Depois de dois toques, ela é atendida ... pela secretária eletrônica .

- Alô ? Akira, aqui é a mamãe ! Escuta, meu anjo, a mamãe vai precisar se ausentar por uns dias, tá legal ? Eu devo voltar na Segunda, então, cuida da casa, tá bom ? Faça os outros alunos repetirem os exercícios de alongamento e de bloqueio que eu ensinei, pois eu devo me atrasar um pouco . Se a Rei aparecer, diga que ela é bem vinda para ficar . Procure não irritá-la, por que ela não está passando muito bem . E, Akira ... se por acaso alguém estranho aparecer por ai ... fuja . Nem pense em ficar para proteger o Dojo, fuja para a casa de Minako . É uma **ordem**, entendeu ?  Te amo, meu doce ! Um beijo, e se cuida !

Ela desliga o telefone, e começa a revistar Kleb . Segundos depois, ela vai descendo as escadarias do templo Hikawa, com um carteira na mão ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Ela só possuía um pensamento : onde ela estava ? Não se passaram nem dez minutos que havia saído do templo . Deveria estar por perto .

Amy olhava por todos os cantos, olhando para todas as direções . Queria encontrar Rei, e depressa . Temia que ela fizesse alguma besteira ... ou algo pior . 

Não a encontrava de jeito nenhum . Era praticamente impossível, visto o numero de pessoas que passavam pelo local . 

Tinha que encontrá-la, antes que ela ... melhor nem pensar nisso . Melhor encont ... 

Seus olhos passam perto de um prédio, e avistam uma mulher sentada, encostada nele . Amy vai se aproximando, confirmando suas suspeitas .

Aquilo seria difícil, ela pensava . Não foi por menos : quando se aproximou, percebeu que Rei chorava baixo, mas alto o suficiente para as pessoas ouvirem . Todos os que passavam estavam fazendo comentários, a maioria de "baixo escalão" . Quebrando seu medo, ela se aproxima, tentando um contato .

- Rei ? Rei ? 

- ......

- Rei ... Rei ? Sou eu, Rei .

- ......

- Rei, eu ... eu sinto muito . Me desculpe se ...

- ME DEIXE !!!

Aquele grito havia atraído mais atenção do que Amy desejava, comprovado quando ela olha para trás .

- Rei, eu ...

- Me deixe ... – ela voltara a falar baixo, soluçando – por favor, me deixe ! Por favor ...

Ignorando totalmente a roda de pessoas que se formara ao redor para ver a "louca", Amy se aproxima mais, sentando-se ao lado dela e colocando seu braço sobre ela .

- Eu sinto muito, Rei . Eu ... você tinha razão, não ia dar certo ... se nós tivéssemos ...

- Seu plano estava certo .

- Como ?

- Não havia outra alternativa . 

- Não entendi !

- Temos nossas obrigações com as pessoas . Tínhamos que optar entre todas essas pessoas, ou ...

- Rei ? 

Rei despenca sobre ela, jogando sua cabeça em seu colo, chorando mais e mais . 

- Eu ... eu não pude fazer nada, Amy ! Nada !

Amy estava perplexa . Ao seu lado, com a cabeça sobre seu colo, estava Rei, chorando . Suas lágrimas davam um banho em seu rosto e em sua roupa . 

- Eu sinto muito, Rei . Sinto muito mesmo .

- Isso não basta ! Eu sou ... eu era a mãe dela ...

Ao dizer isso, seu choro aumenta .

- Calma, calma .

- Eu tinha a obrigação de protegê-la ... e nem isso eu fui capaz ! Ela deve ter sofrido muito, Amy ! Deve ter tido muito medo ! Ela devia estar esperando por mim, Amy ! Do jeito que ela é, acreditava que eu apareceria para salvá-la no último instante !

Seu choro aumentou . As pessoas, vendo a cena, começaram a se afastar, ao perceber que o choro da mulher ficava mais forte .

Nunca Amy havia sentido tanta pena de alguém . Suportaria se lhe acontecesse o mesmo ? Não sabia responder . A única coisa que sabia era que batia em seu peito uma indignação enorme .Aquilo não era possível . De todos os inimigos que enfrentaram ... seriam esses seus mais mortais inimigos ? Aqueles que destroem tudo o que encontram pelo caminho, guerreiro ou não ? 

- Venha, Rei . Venha comigo . Vamos sair daqui .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Alguns instantes depois, ambas estavam em uma lanchonete . Amy estava terminando de tomar um chá quente, enquanto que Rei mal tocara em seu café, o qual já estava frio . Silêncio total . O atendente lhe dera o habitual bom dia, mas ela nem sequer respondera . Seu olhar estava voltado para a janela, através da qual ela observava a rua .

_- Mamãe, mamãe, eu posso ir no fliperama, hein ? Deixa, vai ! Deixa !_

_- Tá bom, meu anjo . Mas toma cuidado ao atravessar a rua ._

Ela balançara a cabeça rapidamente . Aquilo não havia sido real . Havia passado por aquilo, mas fora em outra época . Uma voz vinda do balcão lhe chama a atenção .

_- Eu quero um super-ultra-mega-milk-shake com cereja e um hambúrguer !!!_

_- Claro, mocinha, mas não creio que isso vá lhe fazer bem tão cedo . O que acha,_

_senhorita Rei ?_

- Hã ? Como ?

- Não gostaria de uma vitamina de abacate, senhorita Rei ? Parece meio abatida ...

- Hã ... não, obrigada .

_- A senhora não vai tomar a vitamina que eu pedi pro moço fazer pra senhora, mamãe ? Mas tá tão gostosa ! Eu pedi pro moço colocar mamão, laranja, açúcar, pêssego, melancia, açúcar, chocolate, limão, açúcar, banana, mamão, melão , açúcar ... deixa eu provar um pouco ... AAÍÍ !!! Minha roupa ! Só um instante, que eu vou aqui no banheiro me limpar e já volto, mamãe !_

- Por favor, não vá, filha ! – dizia isso, segurando as mãos de Amy  - Fica comigo, por favor !

Ela estava péssima, pensava Amy . Estava confundindo-a com sua filha !

- Rei-chan ...

- Amy ? Cadê a Megumi ? Cadê ela ? Cadê ... ?

Não demorou muito pra ela cair em si . 

Amy não sabia o que dizer . Já deu seus pêsames, já disse que sentia muito, já demonstrou sua preocupação ... até interiormente ela estava se corroendo pelo ocorrido, mas sabia que nada que falasse adiantaria em algo .

Ainda segurando as mãos de Amy, ela tornou a chorar . Só que, dessa vez, sem ruído . O único sinal de choro era uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos . 

Seu peito estava prestes a explodir . Não estava mais agüentando . O que faria ? O que faria sem ela ? Não podia agüentar, não podia resistir ...

- Eu ... vou matar ... aqueles desgraçados ...

- Rei ... eu sei o que está sentindo, mas ... temos que agir com calma, senão ...

- O que faria se Kinji estivesse no lugar de Megumi ?

- Eu exterminaria com a raça de todos .

Pronto . Era o que Rei queria ouvir . Nem Amy estava acreditando que acabara de dizer aquilo, mesmo tendo saído no impulso .

- Oh, meu ... Rei, eu não ... eu não queria dizer isso, eu ...

- Sim, você queria . O problema é que está pensando demais . Está pensando civilizadamente demais . Isso não vai adiantar de nada agora . Tenho que ir .

- Espera, Rei ! Não faz nenhuma bobagem ! Você não está muito bem ! Desse jeito, vai acabar fazendo algo do qual vai se arrepender dep ...

- Amy ... durma .

Amy mal percebera quando Rei tocara seu dedo em sua testa, e der essa ordem . Tão logo é pronunciada, Amy sente um cansaço enorme, seguido de um desejo enorme de descansar, como se estivesse acordada há dias .

- Espera ... Rei ... nós somo ... uma ... equipzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

Ela apaga . Literalmente .

- Eu já me arrependo de não poder ter ajudado a minha filha quando ela precisou de mim , Amy .

Dito isso, ela se levanta, pronta para sair . Antes, no entanto, senta-se novamente, e aproxima sua boca da orelha de Rei .

- Equipe, é o que você queria dizer, não é ? Deveríamos trabalhar em equipe ... sempre foi assim, não foi ? Pois bem ... eu te procuro quando voltar a acreditar na equipe ...

Ela lentamente vai saindo da lanchonete, deixando uma Amy entregue ao mundo dos sonhos ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZDÃÃÃZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZDÃÃZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ...

- Hã ... com licença ? Senhorita ? Senhorita ?

- Senhora, por favor ! Me chame de senh ... hã ... o quê ... onde ... o que houve ?

- A senhora estava dormindo, senhora .

- Dormindo ?

_Droga ! Ela me paga !_

Amy olha no relógio : 14:50; saindo apressadamente um pouco envergonhada pelo ocorrido, ela começa a observar a rua . Lotada . A essa hora, Rei já estava longe . E agora ? Para onde terá ido ?

Procurá-la estava fora de cogitação . Nem por decreto iria encontrá-la .

- Hmm ... talvez ... Makoto ou Akira pudessem sentir sua energia ... ou Sailor Mercúrio ...

A idéia de se transformar foi descartada tão logo surgiu . Não sabia o qual livre de perigos aquela área estava, e ainda estava em Juuban . Foi aí que a ficha caiu .

Seus novos inimigos contavam com uma vantagem estratégica fundamental : sabiam onde ficava a base do adversário . Isso significa que um ataque pode acontecer a qualquer momento .

- Hmm, acho melhor ... passar em casa antes .

Suas roupas estavam suadas e com um odor forte, devido a agitação que sofrera recentemente, fora o fato de que sua casa ficava a poucas quadras dali  ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Mãe !

- Mãe !

Puramente por prática, ela estica os braços, pegando os gêmeos de uma só vez, dando voltas pela casa com eles . 

- Mãe, o Kinji me bateu !

- Mentira ! Ela que destruiu o castelo que fiz !

- Crianças, onde está seu pai ?

- Ele foi no mercado, mas disse que já volta !

- Obrigada .

- Mãe, aonde que a senhora vai ?

- Fica quieto, seu pastel ! Ela deve tá cansada !

- Pastel é você, sua bruxa ! 

- É você !

- É você !

Começou . Não demorou muito para os dois estarem brigando, rolando pela sala toda . Sabendo que realmente precisava fazer algo, Amy os deixa, torcendo para que eles parassem ... ou ao menos torcia por isso . 

Abrindo a porta do banheiro, ela o fecha com força . Rapidamente de despi, pendurando toda a sua roupa e entrando no box, ligando o chuveiro em seguida . A água estava maravilhosa, pensava . Era gratificante sentir aquilo, percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo .

No entanto, finalmente estava só . Não havia ninguém ali para interrompê-la .

Megumi . Uma pena . Tão jovem, e tão ... morta . Baixa de guerra . Essas coisas acontecem .

Ela olha para suas mãos . No que havia se tornado ? Como pudera ter um pensamento tão ... tão ... frio ? Será que isso era amadurecimento ? Será que isso era auto-conhecimento ? Será que maior raciocínio significava perda das emoções ?

Depois de refletir sobre isso durante longos segundos, ela deixa ocorrer o que estava entalado dentro de si há horas : chora .

Finalmente chegara o momento em que não conseguira mais se controlar . 

Sentia aquilo entalado em sua alma, pedindo pra sair . Sentia a dor de Rei, e se odiava pelo ocorrido . Pior, se odiava pelo fato de que não estava livre disso acontecer também ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Aham !

- Foi ele quem começou !

- Foi ela !

- Anchitka ... que coisa mais feia ! Parece um menino !

- Hi, hi ...

- E você, Kinji ! Que idéia é essa de ficar brigando com a sua irmã ? Eu não falei que você deveria cuidar dela ? 

- Mas pai ...

- Sem desculpa ! Os dois de castigo ! E já !

Com a cabeça abaixada, ambos se dirigem até a estante, e pegam, cada um, uma enciclopédia, e das grossas . Eles a levantam acima da cabeça, e ficam assim, de braços esticados, carregando aqueles livros ...

- Vão ficar ai até aprenderem a trabalhar em equipe ! Onde está sua mãe ?

- Foi tomar banho ... paizinho ...

- Não adianta, Anchitka ! Vocês não saem enquanto eu não os liberar !

Apressado, Roger se dirige até o banheiro, com mais pressa do que o habitual . Precisava falar com Amy o mais depressa possível .

Felizmente a porta estava encostada, e ele encontra, no box, uma cena assustadora : Amy, encolhida no chão, chorando .

Quatro anos ... estava certo ? Quatro anos ... era o tempo em que estavam casados ... antes disso, havia dado um "jeito" nela . Havia feito ela superar aquela fase de CDF, em que não se socializava muito com as pessoas . Isso antes de se casarem, quanto estavam fazendo o segundo grau . Ele a conhecera pouco antes de um desentendimento que tivera com duas de suas amigas, Rei e Makoto . Ao seu ver, Amy estava se sentindo incomodada com os namorados delas, e ambas diziam que ela estava com inveja .Deveriam ter dado ouvidos a ela . Agora, já era tarde . Mas não adiantava ficar se lamentando pelo passado, tinha que seguir em frente .

E, mais importante que isso, estavam casados, eram uma família, com duas lindas crianças que iam fazer quatro anos no em outubro, dentro de quatro meses, pra ser mais exato . Casamento é compartilhamento . Um tinha que apoiar o outro, e ela estava passando por isso .

Com todo o cuidado, ele desliga o chuveiro e pega o roupão, enrolando-o nela . Ele a pega nos braços, e sai do banheiro, indo em direção ao quarto .

- PAPI !!! – gritava Anchitka, preocupada com o que vira  - a mamãe tá legal ?

- Ela está bem . Eu vou levá-la para o quarto . Não saiam do castigo até um mandar ... e não entrem no quarto .

Ela adentra o quarto, carregando sua esposa, e a coloca sobre a cama . Aproveitando melhor a posição, ele arruma o roupão em no corpo dela, cobrindo-a totalmente .

- Roger ...

- Shhh ! Só um instante .

Ele termina de abotoar o roupão . Em seguida, senta-se na cama, ao lado dela, que estava deitada, com um olhar vazio .

- Pronto . Pode falar .

- Querido ... por que você ... ?

- Vamos, Amy . Não faça isso comigo . Completamos quatro anos em Janeiro ... já é bastante tempo, querida .

- Eu ... estava tomando banho, e ...

- Você estava deitada no chão do banheiro, chorando . Eu vi e você sabe que eu vi, e também sabe que eu não vou acreditar se você disser o contrário ...

- Eu ... – ela faz uma pausa . Não sabia se tinha forças para dizer o que tinha que dizer - ... hoje de manhã, quando eu fui visitar Minako ...bom, depois, eu fui falar com Makoto, e depois ... depois ..

Ela inclina a cabeça, enquanto agarra com força seu travesseiro . Não podia dizer aquilo . Não conseguia .

- Eu sinto muito, Amy-chan . Eu sei o que você está sentindo .

Aquilo chamou um pouco a sua atenção .

- Sua amiga ... Rei ... eu sinto muito por ela . Não posso fazer nada por ela ... se quiser, pode chorar ... pode dormir ... pode chorar novamente ... mas, quando terminar, eu ainda estarei aqui, do seu lado ... e se continuar ... eu ainda estarei aqui ...

Ela se levantou subitamente e agarrou Roger com força, olhando em seguida no fundos dos seus olhos . Ela estava péssima, ele percebeu, logo após ver seus olhos : vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas  . 

- Roger !!!! Por que ? Por que ? – ainda bem que tinha fechado a porta do quarto, pensava . Sabia o barulho que seria gerado, visto o tom alto e ... desesperado de Amy – Por que essas coisas tem que acontecer ? Por que ? AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Depois do grito, ela colocou sua cabeça sobre o colo dele, chorando mais e mais, embora ele já esperasse por isso . Ela estava sofrendo, e ele entendia o por que .

- Eu não sei . – dizia, enquanto passava a mão sobre seus cabelos, que estavam desarrumados . – Eu havia saído, quando vi aquilo . Acho que metade da cidade viu aquilo . Uma chama gigantesca saindo do templo, como se tentasse desesperadamente devorar tudo o que estivesse a sua volta . Peguei o corra e corri até lá, mas os bombeiros já haviam chegado e não encontraram nada . Tudo estava reduzido a cinzas . O templo, o bosque, as estátuas ... tudo . Eu sinto muito . Os bombeiros não descartaram a possibilidade de um atentado, mas o que atearia fogo daquela maneira sem deixar vestígios ? O templo nem sequer possuía sistema de gás !

Em meio aquele choro, uma pequena linha de raciocínio se formava,  a qual a lembrava de uma coisa : ele não sabia sobre seu segredo . 

Roger estava espantado . Nunca vira Amy daquela maneira . Quer dizer, já a vira ficar tristes, chorar, mas nunca daquela maneira . 

- Amy ... talvez, elas não estivessem lá dentro ... hoje é Sábado, talvez tenham saído, e ...

Amy levantou o rosto e, em meio as lágrimas, uma expressão séria ;

- Você sabe de alguma coisa, não é ?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça .

- Vem cá .

Roger puxou-a para seu ombro, e ela continuou chorando, bem baixo . 

Ele ficava imaginando o que ela saberia .

De qualquer forma, não adiantaria . 

Se ela optara por não lhe contar, não a pressionaria . Mesmo sendo casados . 

Amy não se agüentava . Estava exausta ... estava esgotada . Nunca havia passado por coisa parecida . Em seu intimo, achava que aquilo não era real, que a qualquer momento, Usagi apareceria e usaria o Cristal de Prata para trazer Megumi de volta .

Não . Ela sabia que isso não aconteceria . Usagi não estava no país, e mesmo que estivesse, não conseguiria trazer Megumi de volta .

Megumi estava morta .

Tinha que aceitar aquilo . Não era apenas isso . Era o fato que um deles havia morrido . Eram tão poderosas ... e, no entanto, tão frágeis . Poderiam morrer com a mesma facilidade que aqueles que protegiam .

Ela se afasta um pouco, ficando sentada de frente para ele, com a cabeça abaixada, e o cabelo cobrindo seus olhos .

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa . Não podia ficar parada ali, sem fazer nada . Tinha ...

- Devagar . Aonde pensa que vai ?

- Eu tenho que sair .

- Desse jeito ? Não vai conseguir nada . Descanse um pouco .

- Não, eu preciso sair .

Roger força sua cabeça contra seu colo . A principio, ela tenta se levantar, mas não consegue, sendo vencida pelo cansaço . Seu choro volta, embora mais fraco . Lentamente, ela vai se deixando vencer ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Dói, não é ?

- Hã ?

- Eu disse que dói .

- Quem é você ? Onde estou ?

- Isso importa, Mercúrio ?

- Como ? Do que me chamou ? Não sou quem pensa que sou, eu sou ...

- Mitsukai Amy, vulgo Sailor Mercúrio . 

- Quem é você ? E que lugar é esse ?

- Você não está fazendo as perguntas certas, Mercúrio . Sempre foi a mais precisa e,

às vezes, mais odiada das Sailors . 

- Certo ... Isto é um sonho, não é ?

- Lembra-se de como eu gostava de irritá-la, imitando-a com charadas e perguntas sem pé-nem-cabeça, que não tinham respostas ?

- Eu estou morta ?

- Lembra-se de como as outras a odiaram, pois pensaram que você era a minha favorita ? 

Ela tentava se concentrar mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia reconhecer a voz .

- Ok ... o que eu preciso saber ?

Somente uma coisa ... algo muito importante ... quando acordar, vai achar que foi um sonho , e realmente foi, mas um sonho diferente . Portanto, não subestime esse sonho ... por que essa será a primeira e última vez que me comunicarei com você, ficou claro ?

- Sim .

De cara, ela percebeu que havia algo naquela vez ... que inspirava autoridade ...

- Suponho que agora seja o momento que o sonho acaba ... e obrigado por nada !

- Não subestime esse sonho, Mercúrio . Não subst ...

- Subestimar o que ? Nem sequer há algo para ser subestimado ! Que sonho mais estúpido ! Não me serviu de nada ! NADA !

- Você tem dúvidas ... não se preocupe . Continue com esse seu jeito de pesquisadora ... e Mercúrio lhe concederá as respostas .

Aquilo foi o que mais a surpreendeu : uma luz . Um clarão . De qualquer forma, cobria-a por completo, impedindo-a de continuar com os olhos abertos ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- A-a-a ... a luz ... eu vi ... uma ... luz ?

Ela finalmente abre os olhos . Quanto tempo estivera dormindo ? Uma hora ? Um dia ? Ao tentar se movimentar, ela percebe à situação em que se encontrava : dois braços a circulavam, abraçando-a de maneira bem calorosa . Não obstante, ela estava bem próxima a um peito, o qual a aquecia docemente .

Ela ergue os olhos, e dá de cara com Roger, encarando-a . Ou melhor, observando-a ;

- Sente-se melhor ?

- Eu ... quanto tempo eu dormi ?

- Umas três horas . Sente-se melhor ?

- Um pouco . E você  ? Dormiu também ?

- Não . Fiquei aqui, te observando . Parecia uma criança dormindo . Na hora, me lembrei de Anchitka .

- Oh, Roger ... meu amor, você ficou aqui, do meu lado ...

- Eu disse que estaria aqui, não disse ?

- Me desculpe, eu ...

- Eu é que me desculpo .

- Por que ?

- Por não chorar . Sinto muito por sua amiga . Sinto não tê-la conhecido um pouco mais, para também ter lágrimas para derramar por ela . Me desculpe .

Amy se levanta, sentando-se na beirada da cama . Roger faz o mesmo, acariciando seu cabelo .

- Eu ... tenho uma coisa pra te contar .

- Pode falar .

- É sobre ... o meu passado . Antes de te conhecer, eu ... eu ...

Ele coloca os dedos em seu lábios, silenciando-a ;

- Shh . Não precisa . 

- Mas ... mas é muito importante isso que eu ...

- Você ... ainda não se recuperou do que houve ... seja lá o que for me dizer ... não está no controle de suas emoções . Não quero que me diga algo do qual vai se arrepender depois . Vamos deixar isso para depois .

Amy fechou os olhos, e algumas lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos . Ela encostou seu rosto no peito de Roger, e o mesmo colocou sua mão sobre sua cabeça, sentindo em seu peito as lágrimas escorrerem . Porém, essas lágrimas era diferentes . Não eram lágrimas de tristeza . Amy já havia liberado elas há pouco e, se ainda restasse alguma, não seria agora que iria vertê-las . Essas lágrimas ... era diferentes . Eram de alegria ... e amor . Um sentimento forte que, se não conseguisse, ao menos tentava aplacar a imensa tristeza que a assolava . 

Estava triste, sim, mas sabia que podia contar com ele . Sentia-se melhor sabendo que seu parceiro, seu companheiro estava ali para apoiá-la ... e que entendia seu problemas . Tinha um companheiro, em toda a extensão da palavra, que nunca iria deixá-la sofrer . E, se isso fosse necessário, ele partilharia de sua dor .

Amy levantou sua cabeça, enquanto colocava seus dedos entre os lábios de Roger . Eram quentes . Estava quentes . Por breves momentos, ela acariciou a face dele .

Em seguida, o beijou .

E, para alguém do seu "tipo", foi um beijo bem "quente" . Mas não simplesmente "quente", mas cheio de amor . 

Ela sentia os lábios dele, tentando engoli-lo, apertando-o com todas as forças, não permitindo que escapasse . 

Ele, por sua vez, prosseguia . Resistia a tentação de acariciá-la, pois sabia que, naquele momento, ela não queria apenas prazer, mas alguém que compartilha-se do que estava sentindo . Em nenhum momento ambos tiraram os olhos um do outro, pelo contrário, Amy podia ver o brilho nos olhos dele, da mesma forma que ele podia ver a carência nos olhos dela .

Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais Amy havia se apaixonado por Roger : sinceridade . Enquanto que ela estava praticamente bêbada em seu lábios, ele apenas retornava tudo o que sentia, sem, no entanto, esquecer-se da situação pela qual passava . Aquele era um dia de tristeza . Por mais que a consola-se, por mais que conversassem, aquilo não podia ser esquecido .

- Shh. – dizia, enquanto a tomava nos braços e a afastava um pouco – vamos deixar isso pra depois . Agora ... sente-se melhor ?

- Um pouco .

- Isso é bom . 

Um pouco mais calma, ela encostara sua cabeça no peito dele .

- Roger ... eu ... nós ... temos problemas .

- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa ?

- Não . Infelizmente, não há nada que você pode fazer . 

- Você pode fazer alguma coisa ?

- Sim, eu posso .

- Então, não me conte o que é . Se não posso ajudar, então acho que talvez seja melhor que eu não saiba o que é . Mas, seja o que ... sempre vou te apoiar .

Roger ... eu prometo que, quando isso tudo acabar, eu vou te contar tudo, entendeu ? Tudo .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Tarde da noite, nos arredores do Bairro Juuban . Não haviam muitas pessoas na rua, o que facilitava seu trabalho . Não que eles representassem problemas, mas não queria ser notada pelas pessoas erradas .

Como uma sombra, ela se movia pelas ruas, imperceptível . Alguns cachorros, únicos presentes na rua, latiam, ao  verem aquele vulto passar perto deles . Não apenas pelo modo que estava vestido, um manto negro, o qual se confundia com as sombras, e um capuz de mesma cor, o qual não permitia que sua face fosse vista, devida a escuridão ali encontrada . Ora correndo pela rua, ora saltando entre os telhados ... ela para no meio da rua, em frente ao seu objetivo : uma escola .

- Sim ... Juuban School ... perfeito . Devia ter me pensado nisso antes . Tantas coisas ... tantos rastros que se espalham por este lugar ... sim, posso sentir o poder delas, impregnado aqui . É uma pena que não consiga sentir o lugar em que estão, mas isso servirá . 

Com extrema leveza, ela ignora a altura do prédio, e salta até seu topo . Embora fosse noite, era uma bela visão . As estrelas, piscando para todos, a combinação de luzes, fruto das casas, que iluminavam o bairro ... e a escuridão, imensa e infinita, que engolia o bairro, levando todo o crédito pelo espetáculo que era realizada a cada noite .

Mas o que mais a fascinava não era isso, mas os rastros . Não rastros comuns, mas rastros especiais . Coisas que olhos comuns não podiam ver . Lá estavam eles, atravessando cada rua daquele bairro . 

Todo ser vivo possui uma aura . No entanto, poucos são aqueles que possuem uma aura ativa . Ela é mais do que a representação do poder de um indivíduo, é a representação do espirito de uma pessoa . Através dela, é possível descobrir a verdadeira natureza de alguém, bem como algumas outras características . E, os poucos indivíduos que possuem uma aura ativa ... deixam um rastro, embora não saibam disso . Ela estava tentando sentir esse rastro . Não estava apenas tentando sentir a energia das pessoas . O rastro de uma aura é muito mais que isso . Uma aura se sente, se cheira e, as vezes se ouve ... mas esse não era o caso .

Nessa noite, ela observava atentamente o bairro, achando o que queria . Haviam alguns rastros, os quais atravessavam praticamente todo o bairro . E, embora houvessem algumas diferenças entre os rastros encontrados ... somente um tipo de ser possui um aura daquele tipo, o qual deixaria aquele tipo de rastro : Sailors . 

Prestando bastante atenção, ela comprova suas dúvidas : de uma maneira ou de outra, os rastros seguem e se distância do ponto no qual ela estavam .  Por algum motivo, as Sailors, estejam onde estivessem, ainda freqüentavam aquela escola .

No entanto, algo lhe chamou a atenção : reconheceu o rastro de apenas três, e um deles era o mais forte . Provavelmente, uma das Sailors deveria passar muito tempo naquela escola . No entanto, havia localizado mais outros  cinco rastros : dois deles eram similares aos rastros deixados pelas auras de Marte e Júpiter . Parentes, provavelmente . O terceiro e o quarto... ela não conseguia distinguir . Eram similar ao de uma Sailor ... até demais ... mas, ao mesmo tempo em que se pareciam, eram totalmente diferentes . Sem sombra de dúvida, não era o padrão de nenhuma Sailor conhecida, tampouco similar . E, quanto ao quinto rastro que ela encontrara ... era totalmente confuso . Aliás, aquilo já estava ficando totalmente confuso para ela ! Havia encontra, só naquele lugar, dois parentes das Sailors, dois indivíduos que ela não sabia se eram realmente Sailors ... e um o qual ela não conseguia identificar . 

No entanto, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza : todos os rastros que sentiu, possuíam algum poder . Não estava sentindo o nível de energia deles, mas sim lendo o rastro de suas auras . Toda aura tinha sua assinatura, a qual possuía algumas características do indivíduo . E, pelo que pode ver, todos possuíam algum poder . Não se comparavam com as Sailors ... mas, sem sombra de dúvida, deveriam ter mais energia do que a maioria dos humanos ... e isso já foi o suficiente para lhe despertar ...

- Pois bem ... que venham as Sailors ... e, se não vierem ... vejamos do que esses cinco indivíduos são capazes !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Por outro lado, outra pessoa não concordava com a beleza da noite, e todo o seu resplendo . Era uma pessoa que não podia se dar a esse luxo, pois ela mesma não se permitia a isso . Para ela, não existia noite, não existia dia : existia apenas **dor**.

Sua dor era mais forte que a nevasca, que pega os animais desprevenidos e os castiga com um longo inverno . Sua dor ... era sua dor . Nunca havia sentido tamanha dor em toda sua vida . Nem mesmo quando seu avô morreu .

Ao contrário do que se imaginava, não havia chorado mais . Estava procurando . Seu cérebro havia ignorado, durante horas, que aquilo era inútil . Nunca iria encontrar os responsáveis pela morte de sua filha daquela maneira . Tinha que pensar, e não era o que ela estava fazendo . Havia andado, corrido, seguido pistas inúteis ... encontrando o que iria acabar encontrando : nada . Não estava no seu melhor estado . Não estava no seu melhor momento . E, pelo visto ... nunca mais estaria . 

Cansada de andar, afetada tanta pelo cansaço quanto pela fome, ela entra no primeiro beco que encontra . Pouco depois, ela se encosta em uma das paredes, e se senta . Estava cansada . Estava exausta .

Encolhendo as pernas e colocando a cabeça entre elas, ela procura descansar . Mas não consegue . Ainda estava ali, atravessando seu coração . Aquela dor incontrolável, contagiante, cruel e assustadora, que a havia assolado durante o dia inteiro . E que não iria se afastar tão cedo . 

Lá estava ela, sentada, encolhida ... e chorando . Chorando muito . Não estava se agüentando de tanto chorar, ao ponto de seu peito doer diversas vezes . Mas, no entanto, ela não parava . Tentava dormir, sem sucesso, pois o som de seu próprio choro não a permitia .

Era tinha uma coisa extremamente forte : seu orgulho .Esse era um fato . Nem no dia em que foi abandonada, sofreu tanto . Pelo contrário . No dia em que chegou em sua nova casa e descobriu que seu amor, aquele que a tinha levado para uma outra casa para morarem juntos, ele, ela e sua filha, naquele dia em que ela chegou e descobriu que ele as havia abandonado ... nem naquele dia sofreu tanto . Juntou suas coisas, e retornou ao templo de seu avô . Com toda a alegria do mundo aquele senhor havia recebido de braços abertas aquela neta pródiga . Naquele dia, o orgulho dela foi arranhado ... mas ainda sobrevivia . Hoje, ele foi destruído . 

Esta noite, será uma noite diferente para Rei . Ela vai se lembrar dela pelo resto de sua vida . Essa noite, o sono vai demorar a chegar, pois, durante quase toda a noite ... ela vai chorar .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Úmido . Muito Úmido . O frio não a incomodava tanto, mas a umidade em excesso daquela caverna, sim . Felizmente, já estava chegando .

Sim, já podia vê-la . Vista daquele lugar, parecia um simples vilarejo, tirando o fato de que estava **embaixo** da terra . Mas ela já havia estado lá . Já havia andado por aqueles lugares . E era hora de fazer uma visitinha a uma certa pessoa . 

A cidade se encontrava abaixo dela . Pra ser mais exato, deveriam haver pelo menos uns trezentos metros de distância entre ela e o chão . E esse era o único caminho . 

Ela salta e, aproveitando a encosta, vai saltando, para diminuir o impacto da queda . Em alguns momentos ela salta um pouco mais para baixo, em outros, vai deslizando pela encosta .

Eis que, em determinado momento, a encosta se torna enclinada demais, impedindo que ela a utilizasse como apoio, fazendo-a despencar em queda livre . Da vila, seus habitantes ficam chocados ao verem aquele corpo em queda livre, em direção a morte certa .

Para a surpresa deles, algo realmente estranho acontece : faltando poucos metros para atingir o chão, o indivíduo freia(????), diminuindo sua velocidade rapidamente, atingindo o chão com extrema facilidade, sem maiores problemas .

Era uma cena fantástica ... tanto para o novo visitante ... quanto pra o povo daquela vila . Um estava chocado ao olhar para o outro .

O visitante estava vestido de forma estranha . Vestia uma roupa que se parecia com uma capa que possuía um capuz,  o qual impedia seu reconhecimento, pois cobria seu rosto, e ainda havia um pano cobrindo sua boca . Além, claro, de algumas roupas que eram percebidas por baixo da capa, como uma calça justa, e uma camisa que parecia não prejudicar seus movimentos . 

Quanto a surpresa que o visitante estava tendo ... não era exatamente uma surpresa, uma vez que ele já conhecia aquele povo . Só estava um pouco assustado, pois fazia algum tempo que não os via .

Era um povo ... estranho . A começar pelas suas casas : lembravam muito uma aldeia medieval . Prato cheio para historiadores .

Mas isso era a coisa mais "normal" que a vila possuía, uma vez que seus habitantes não eram exatamente "humanos"... 

Ajustando suas roupas, ela vai caminhando pela rua, andando entre as pessoas . Na verdade, ela estava caminhando com certa folga, uma vez que as pessoas haviam aberto caminho para ela . 

Eis que, em seu caminho, surge um homem ... ou o que quer que seja aquilo . Tinha cerca de 1,80m, possuía bastante cabelo ... e um rabo de lagarto, junto com duas orelhas pontiagudas . Fora isso, passaria normalmente por um humano . A não ser, claro, pela sua pele verde ...

- Você está bem ?

- Sim, eu estou . Por que a pergunta ?

- Não se machucou com a queda ? 

- Eu estou bem, com licença ...

- Não parece . Melhor te levar para receber cuidados ...

- Saia da minha frente, pois eu não tenho tempo .

- Como ?

- Você ouviu . Não irei me repetir .

- Eí, cuidado com  a língua !

Ele coloca a mão sobre o encapuzado, segurando-o ; qual sua surpresa quando o mesmo pega seu braço e, com extrema facilidade, começa a apertar . Ele começa a se contorcer, devido a dor de ter seu braço torcido . Eis que, enquanto está gemendo, ele observa bem o indivíduo , e nota as roupas que ele usava por baixo da capa ...

- Essas roupas ... arghhh !!!

- Passar bem . Agora ...

- Espere ! OUÇAM TODOS, TEMOS UM INTRUSO AQUI !!!

Não demora muito para o povo em geral formar um círculo em torno do encapuzado . Oh, céus – ela pensa -  o dia realmente não estava sendo muito bom com ela .

Realmente o povo que a cercava era tudo, menos humano . Alguns eram praticamente idênticos aos humanos, outros apresentavam algumas diferenças mínimas, como era o caso de alguns serem mais altos, outros mais robustos, alguns possuíam olhos de cor bem estranha, orelhas um pouco pontiagudas ... e outros, apresentavam diferenças bem marcantes, como caldas, chifres, membros extras, garras, cor de pele ... aquele lugar parecia não mudar . No fundo, não passavam de pessoas comuns, preocupadas em defender seus semelhantes . Realmente, esse era um lado dos Youmas que era preferia ter conhecido desde o começo ...

- Muito bem, quem é você ? – dizia um youma que se aproximava . Ele lembrava um humano bem robusto, se não fossem pelas suas unhas, grandes como garras ... se é que não eram . 

Ela aponta para alguma coisa . Ao olharem o que era, entendem o que era : o castelo . Antiga sede do governo de Beryl, atual sede do novo governo do ... Reino Negro .

- Como é ? Quem você pensa que é para vir até aqui ? – dizia o youma que havia sido atacado – bem que eu estranhei não ter te reconhecido ... você é da superfície !

Aquilo assustou a população . Não estavam acostumados ... não recebiam ... não gostavam de receber visitantes da superfície . Geralmente, ninguém conseguia chegar até ali, de tão bem escondido que era . Como ele havia conseguido ?

- O que você quer aqui ?

- Eu solicito uma audiência com Sytil .

- Ele está ocupado . 

- Eu aguardo .

- Você não entendeu ! Ele sempre está ocupado para gente como você !

Pronto . A partir daí,  ficava óbvio que haveria confusão .

- Sabe ... eu não posso arrumar confusão com vocês ... mas posso me defender ...

O Youma que havia sido atacado anteriormente por ela salta encima dela, com toda a fúria . Instantes depois, ele sente o cotovelo dela em seu peito, o qual o arremessa para longe dali, fazendo-o atingir uma casa ;

- Você já criou problemas demais . 

Os outros haviam ficado impressionados com aquilo ... e irritados . Havia arrumado confusão . Aquilo não era bom . Se quisesse falar com Sytil, não podia arrumar confusão . 

Súbito, as pessoas começam a se afastar dela, devido a  faiscas pulsando em seus  olhos . Era surpreendente .

Seu medo não dura muito, e eles partem para o ataque . Não conseguem . Estavam sendo repelidos por alguma coisa ... algo que causavam uma sensação estranha em seus ossos ... 

Eles se esforçavam, mas não conseguiam . O encapuzado permanecia parado, mas eles não conseguia se aproximar . Era como se alguma força estivesse bloqueando-os ...

- Quero ver você me barrar ! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Um youma de pele cinza parte com tudo pra cima dela e salta . No meio da queda, saca uma espada, e desfere o golpe .

Qual a sua surpresa qual o golpe se detém poucos centímetros do corpo dela . Ele tenta forçar, tenta colocar mais força ... mas a espada não se move . Nessa hora, ele percebe uma coisa : Estava parado a alguns metros do chão, apoiado na espada, que parecia esta paralisada em pleno ar . Era como se algo bloqueasse a espada ...

Ele a solta, caindo . Rapidamente levanta-se, e saca uma faca . Quando se aproxima, o impossível acontece : a faca sai de sua mão, e vai parar na mão do indivíduo . 

- Droga ! Ma o que é isso ? 

- Isso é o que eu chamo de campo eletromagnético . Posso usá-lo como escudo e , como já percebeu, coletar alguns metais . Quer tentar ?

- Colete isto !

O youma com garras olhou para ela por um instante, e sua garras brilharam . Em seguida, elas saíram de sua mão, e atingiram o campo do encapuzado, explodindo em seguida, causando um tremendo alvoroço no local . 

- Hunf ! Humano idiot ... que ?!?!?!?

Ele não acreditava naquilo . 

A explosão havia dispersado bastante energia pelo ambiente, o suficiente para entender o que o encapuzado falara a pouco . Em determinados momentos, a energia gerada pela explosão, a qual estava dispersa pelo local, quando ela se chocava com o escudo ... ele conseguia vê-lo realmente . Era invisível aos olhos nus, mas agora conseguia vê-lo, mesmo que por alguns momentos . Era como se um globo de eletricidade pulsasse ao redor dele, protegendo – o ...

- Sytil ... eu sei que você está ai . Sei que já me percebeu, sei que está nos arredores . Pois bem, apareça ! Vamos ! Não vai aparecer ? Pois bem, creio que terei que convencê-lo do contrário ...

Sua mão, a qual estava coberta pela capa, se ergue, carregando um estranho objeto . Parecia um pequeno cetro, com uma bola verde na ponta ...

**_- Pelo Poder do Cristal de Júpiter, Transformação !_**

Júpiter  . Aquele nome os havia assustado, e bastante . A roda que a prendia rapidamente se desfez, e os aldeões se preocuparam mais em se distanciar . Sabiam que aquilo representava perigo .

Eles não haviam visto quem era o indivíduo por baixo da capa e do capuz, e agora que ele não os estava mais vestindo, seu rosto sumiu em sua mente . Não restava dúvida . Só havia um tipo de pessoa que podia fazer isso : uma Sailor !

Eles trataram de correr, horrorizados com seus pensamentos sobre o que ela  significava .

- Ah, mas nem pensem em fugir !

Makoto fechou a mão . Todos começaram a se ajoelhar, cair ... gemer . Um gemido baixo, mas incrivelmente irritante . Todos estavam assim . Súbito a dor cessa .

- Sei que está me ouvindo, Sytil . Quer saber o que estou fazendo ? Pois bem, como deve saber, meus poderes aumentam, e muito, quando me transformo . Então, não se assuste ... ao saber que eu estou impedindo que se movam por causa do ferro em seus ossos ! Surpreso ? Pois eu posso fazer muito mais, se quer saber ...

Makoto fecha a mão, e eles tornam a gritar, só que abaixo .

- Acho que já entendeu, não é, Sytil ? Posso controlar seus movimentos, através do ferro em seus ossos ... e também posso fazer outras coisas, como pode ver .  Talvez eu deva esmigalhar os ossos de alguns deles para que você ...

- Essa é a sua vingança, Sailor Júpiter ? – disse uma voz . Uma voz grossa .

- Atenda-me agora ... e eu paro de importunar seu povo . 

Ela olha para trás, e torna a avistar o castelo, só que, desta vez, sua ponte estava se abaixando . Aquilo devia ser um sim . 

- Hmmm ... bom, pessoal, sei que não vão aceitar um pedido de desculpas ... nas não é nada pessoa, são negócios . Espero que não deixem de gostar de mim por causa disso, é claro!

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

_Estava frio . Muito Frio . Mais do que o usual . Aquela noite havia sido extremamente cruel com ele . Já tivera dias terríveis, mas aquela noite parecia querer castigá-lo mais e mais, até que ele morresse . E, pra piorar, a chuva caia de forma cruel e violenta, varrendo qualquer possibilidade para aquele dia . Nem se abrigar podia, pois o vento destruíra sua caixa de papelão . Seu beco estava totalmente ensopado, castigando-o mais e mais . Era o pior dia sua vida . De sua curta, pobre e miserável vida . E estava fadada a terminar ali, naquele instante ..._

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Eu sei que não foi esse o nosso trato ... sei que não foi muito amistoso atacar seu povo ... mas poderia descer essa ponte, Sytil ? Ou terei que derrubá-la eu mesma ? Obrigada .

A ponte levadiça torna a descer, abrindo passagem para Makoto . Realmente, ela não esperava ter que voltar aqui tão cedo .. nem nessas circunstâncias ...

Caminhando lentamente, atravessava os cômodos do castelo . Aquele que era a sede do atual governo, e do governo anterior : o de Beryl .

Quem podia imaginar isso ? Muitas teorias haviam sido levantadas . Achava-se que só haviam os generais e Beryl, e que os outros eram criações deles . Pura bobagem . Eram um povo, originário da Terra . Terra ... sempre viveram sob ela ? Isso, ela não sabia . Nem Sytil sabia responder essa pergunta . Muito da cultura dos youmas foi perdido durante a guerra que houve há eras atrás, quando atacaram a lua ...

Fazia sentido . O milênio de prata deveria ser muito desenvolvido, assim como os youmas . Depois da guerra, como muito foi perdido de sua cultura, eles regrediram . O pouco de conhecimento superior devia ser restrito a Beryl e alguns outros . 

Mas também, para que a tecnologia num lugar como esse ? Esse povo vivia nos confins da Terra, onde a luz do Sol não tocava . Aliás, não havia entendido direito a explicação que Sytil havia lhe dado para a luminosidade que havia naquele lugar .

Mas, sem perder a linha de raciocínio, embora tivessem poderes, embora parecessem diferentes ... eles demonstraram ser um povo bastante pacifico . Eram guerreiros, mas não descartavam a paz . Foi muito interessante descobrir isso . Eram conveniente para todos que continuassem ali, seguindo suas vidas pacatamente ... não que não fossem bem vindos na superfície, pelo menos por ela, mas a grande maioria das pessoas que moram na superfície se assustariam com eles e, embora alguns youmas tivesse a capacidade de gerar um disfarce para se parecer com o povo da superfície, eles preferiam ficar aqui . Não queriam se arriscar . Eram um povo em extinção . Haviam restado poucos, não eram uma nação como antigamente . Preferiam ficar aqui, onde podiam preservar o pouco que restava de seus costumes e sua cultura .

Ela encontra uma imensa porta, feita de puro metal, a qual se abre diante de seus olhos . Diante de seus olhos, surge um sala enorme . Deveria ser maior que seu dojo . Apesar do que se pensava, não haviam peças e mais peças de ouro e prata, tampouco parecia ser um local muito luxuoso . Pelo contrário, era apenas uma sala bem grande, a qual abrigava algumas mesas, estantes e caixas .Na parede, algumas armas e armaduras, junto de alguns quadros . Percebia-se claramente que os quadros eram de youmas e poses bem marcantes, pra não dizer heróicas . 

- Eu não havia visto esses quadros da última vez em que estive aqui . Quem são ? – falava, dirigindo-se para uma pessoa que estava sentada em uma das mesas . Aliás, a única pessoa além dela .

- São nossos antecessores . 

Ele se levantou, caminhando em sua direção . Mesmo não se virando para ele, sabia quem era . Um youma, como muitos, só que vestindo uma armadura toda feita de metal, a qual cobria suas pernas, seus braços e tronco, e possuía uma espada numa bainha que se localizava nas costas . O detalhe era que ele era bastante robusto, sendo um pouco mais alto que ela, seus olhos eram diferentes, como os de um gato, e possuía uma mancha na testa . Quando ela vira-se para encará-lo, ele já se encontrava bem perto, e nota-se que a mancha na verdade era uma pequena pedras lilás . Ela se perguntava se ele a havia encrustrado ali, ou se havia nascido com ela . 

- Há quanto tempo, Sytil . Vejo que as coisas vão indo bem, não ? Tem se empenhado em pesquisar a história de seu povo ? Andaram tendo problemas ?

- Sim, tivemos ... há alguns minutos atrás ...

- Sim, claro ... mas aquela porcaria que você me deu não funcionou direito . Você tem bastantes livros aqui . 

- Não é muito . A maioria é de origem humana . São livros que eu coletei, que possuíam algumas citações quanto ao meu povo .

- Tentando montar o quebra-cabeça, não é ? 

- Mas é muito pouco . Sou um dos youmas mais antigos vivo, e mesmo assim, comparado com os que morreram durante a tola guerra de Beryl, sou considerado uma criança. – súbito, um rápido pensamento interrompe suas palavras – O que você quer ?

- Preciso querer alguma coisa ? Não posso fazer uma visita de vez em quando ? Pensei que fossemos amigos ...

- Não sou seu amigo – disse, num tom bastante frio e agressivo – e não gostei de você ter aparecido por aqui . Não foi esse o nosso acordo . Vocês ficam lá encima, nós aqui embaixo, lembra-se ? Se um de nós subir, vocês devolvem . Se um de vocês descer ... nós damos um jeito nele  . As regras foram bem claras, inclusive, foram registradas com sangue, lembra-se ? Quer arrumar mais confusão entre nossos pov ... !!!

Apenas um lembrete para Sytil : nunca irritar uma Sailor . Seu povo ter trágicas lembranças quanto a isso . Segundo lembrete : bom, deixa pra lá .

Como havia dito, a maioria dos livros eram de origem humana, mas haviam em sua coleção alguns raros livros de origem youma ... e uns mais raros ainda de origem Selenita ... era esse mesmo o nome ? Se não fosse, era o único nome que lhe veio a cabeça quanto ao povo que vivia na época do Milênio de Prata . Havia usado aquele nome devido a rainha Serenity e, por falta de nome melhor para aquele povo, servia . Um fato importante que voltava a sua mente era que esses livros não continham material muito útil, apenas poemas, contos, geografia local ... e um breve resumo do povo . Lembrava-se sobre uma certa observação sobre o povo Selenita : eles, ao contrário dos humanos de hoje, eram um pouco "superiores", em alguns aspectos . Alguns eram mais inteligentes, outros mais rápidos, outros mais fortes . E, da mesma forma que os humanos, eles podiam desenvolver bem mais essas características ...

O detalhe é que esse pensamento veio-lhe a mente no exato instante em que Makoto o agarrara pelo pescoço, levantando-o . Pior, Aquilo perfurou e lantejou sua mente no exato instante em que a mulher **quebrou** a proteção metálica do pescoço, e ele conseguia sentir a mão dela "massageando" seu pescoço . Se aquilo não fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo crer que iria morrer, o olhar dela seria : frio e vazio . Tão frio quanto da última vez em que ela estivera aqui, quando **aquilo** aconteceu .

- Gccccc !!!!

- O que foi , Sytil ? Está doendo ? POIS É BOM QUE SIM !!! Não vai chamar seus

guardas, seus seguranças ? Ah, sim, eu havia me esquecido ! Vocês agora são um povo pacifico, que não praticam a guerra ! De qualquer forma, eles não seriam de grande utilidade, não é mesmo ? Pois bem ... eu não estou tendo um ótimo dia, Sytil . Novos inimigos começaram a atacar, e já causaram muita destruição . Seu aparelho deu problemas, e eu tive que andar por mais de um dia por aquelas cavernas escuras e úmidas para chegar aqui ... está me escutando ? Vou diminuir um pouco a força para que possa respirar . Sente-se melhor ? "timo, como eu dizia, aquela porcaria que me deu não funcionou direito, e eu demorei mais do que esperava e, pra completar ... uma de nós morreu .

Terminando de falar, Makoto solta Sytil . Ao cair no chão, ele se afasta, tentando recuperar o fôlego . Com muito desespero, ele conseguia, embora o desespero ainda estivesse rondando o área ...

- Arf ! Arf ! Sua ... sua ... louca !

- E então ? 

- Então o que ?

- O que tem a me dizer quanto a isso ?

- Isso o que ?

- Os últimos incidentes .

- Não fomos nós ! **Tínhamos** um acordo, lembra-se ?

- Rebeldes, talvez ?

- Não fomos nós ! Quantas vezes eu ... espere um pouco ... disse que uma de vocês morreu ? 

- Você ouviu muito bem . Atravessei todo esse caminho por que eu queria eliminar todas as suspeitas . 

- Quem morreu ?

- Uma criança . 

- De quem ?

- Sytil, vocês são responsáveis por isso ?

- Entendi . Não, não fomos nós . Honramos nossas acordos, assim como você, apesar desse incidente ... – dizia, enquanto olhava bem fundo nos olhos dela ...

- É bom que esteja falando a verdade, Sytil . Não se esqueça do motivo pelo qual seu povo ainda existe . Lembre-se disso !

- Vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara, joviana ? Ou será que prefere me espancar ?

- Não se esqueça de como isso começou, Sytil . Se não fosse por nós, sua raça seria bem menor do que agora ...

- Nós ? Ah, sim . Perdoe-me, mas quatro anos fazem muita diferença . E a propósito, eu fiquei curiosa ... o que sua soberana pensa disso ?

- Nós não contamos a ela .

- Que ? Quer dizer que estou arriscando meus semelhantes por nada ?

- Nós também não havíamos contado para as outras . Quer dizer, eu revelei isso há pouco tempo, e elas ainda estão tentando processar a informação ... mas o acordo ainda é valido . 

- Isso tudo parece muito interessante, Sailor Júpiter ... mas anos de experiência me dizem que não veio apenas para me espancar ou reafirmar o acordo, não é ?Você queria ter certeza de que não  estávamos envolvidos nisso ...

- Sim . E vejo que não . 

- Por que não passa a noite aqui ? Nós ...

- Sytil  - ela dá um longo suspiro e, de costas para ele, começa a falar –  eu sou Sailor Júpiter . Também sou conhecida pela minha enorme força e habilidade combativa . E me orgulho disso . Como deve ter ouvido de sua antiga soberana, todas nós viemos de uma outra época, outrora um paraíso . Um reino sem igual, que prosperou durante muito tempo ... até que foi destruído . Mas, enquanto as memórias dele permanecer dentro de cada uma de nós, ele sempre existirá, e poderemos criar um novo lugar, baseado em seus princípios, em que todos possam viver em igualdade, independente de quem seja . Hoje, eu desrespeitei um desses princípios . 

Sytil estava quieto, ouvindo atentamente o que ela dizia .

- Nós tínhamos um pacto, que visava o bem comum de ambos os povos . Sabemos muito bem que o choque entre ambos não seria proveitoso no momento, e que um não está pronto para encarar o outro . No entanto, sei que, um dia, criaremos uma sociedade que será capaz de criar oportunidades iguais para ambos . Nesse dia, seremos um só povo . Mas a minha atitude foi uma prova de que ainda não estamos pronto para isso . Num ato de fúria, eu vim até aqui, desrespeitei nosso acordo, feri seus compatriotas e o ameacei de morte . E o pior, havia sido um pacto assinado com sangue ...

- Júpiter, eu entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer . Ainda há muito o que ser resolvido, e sei que coisas como essa estarão longe de deixar de acontecer, portanto, aceito suas desculpas, Júpiter .

- Me chame de Makoto .

- Como ?

Lentamente ela se vira para ele . No processo, seu uniforme de guerreira começa a brilhar e a luz que o forma vai sumindo, ao passo que seu uniforme vai junto . Quando o encara por completo, Sytil estava diante de algo diferente : era uma mulher, bastante bonita, para uma humana, alta e aparentemente bastante forte .

- Um dos maiores trunfos das Sailors é a capacidade de se camuflar . Nossa transformação cria um efeito especial na mente das pessoas, impedindo-as de nos reconhecer quando não estamos em nossa forma de guerreiras . Esse é o motivo pelo qual muitas vezes nós chegávamos rápido ao local dos ataques de Beryl . Mas, pelo visto, ele tem um ponto fraco : não funciona com pessoas que já nos tenham visto transformar ou destransformar . Agora, ele não tem mais efeito sobre você . Sempre que nos encontrarmos, não importa em que forma, não encontrará Júpiter, mas Kino Makoto . Acredito no pacto, sei que nossos povos um dia poderão se unir ... e estou colocando minha vida em suas mãos, como provo do que digo . Se, em algum momento eu deixar de acreditar nesse pacto, não terão dificuldade em me punir pela afronta .

Enquanto ela falava, Sytil percebia mais uma coisa em seu rosto : lágrimas . Ela estava ... chorando ?

- Tudo bem com você ?

- Não . Eu não estou bem . Uma criança morreu, e eu não estou bem . Portanto, deixe-me ir .

- Espere ! Se sair assim ...

- Eu sei me cuidar, Sytil . Cuide-se você .

- Algo que eu deva saber ?

- Apenas uma provável Sailor furiosa que pode aparecer aqui a qualquer momento . Mas, se que me ajudar, concerte aquele troço que me deu .

Sytil ordenou que o "troço" fosse concertado . O que era ? Um cristal . O que ele fazia ? Armazenava coisas . O que estava armazenado dentro dele ? Um feitiço . Os youmas possuíam uma forma meio primitiva de magia, só usada pelo mais antigos, e eles eram poucos, na época atual . No caso, o de Makoto era uma espécie de Cristal de teletransporte . Ele levava uma pessoa de um lugar a outro . Como se gastava muita energia criando uma peça dessas, poupavam-se alguns detalhes, como no caso do cristal dela, que permitia apenas viagens da superfície para um ponto especifico do Reino Negro . Infelizmente, por não tê-lo usado por muito tempo, ele parece ter dado algum tipo de defeito, deixando-a mais longe do que deveria do ponto de destino ...

Concertar aquilo levaria quase um dia inteiro, ele disse, e conseguiu convencê-la a aguardar no castelo durante esse tempo . Aparentemente ela aceitou, mas não quis argumentar sobre aposentos : permaneceu parada na sala aonde conversavam, o tempo todo .

Uma coisa não saia da cabeça de Sytil : era meio estranho o fato dela ter vindo aqui só para averiguar sua culpa . Tinha suspeitas de que ela viera para avisá-lo de um possível ataque, por parte de sua aliada . 

Outro ponto estranho . A principio, não aceitou ficar, mas depois mudou de idéia . Será que ela tinha suspeitas de que sua aliada atacaria o Reino Negro ?

E mais importante : ela os ajudaria ? Não tinham a menor chance contra uma Sailor, ainda mais, uma Sailor raivosa . Se Júpiter, Makoto, ele se corrigiu, uma vez que ela pedira para ser chamada assim, se ela resolvera ficar ... lutaria contra sua própria colega por eles ? O que pesaria mais nesse momento ? Sua amizade ... ou a futura união de dois povos ? 

Sinceramente, ele preferia nem pensar nessa hipótese .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Ele não podia acreditar naquilo . 

Aquele fora um dia totalmente estranho, do tipo que não se tem sempre . 

Mas aquilo o perturbava . 

Lá estava ela, de pé, em frente a uma janela, observando a cidade . A única cidade . De onde se encontrava, podia observar os vestígios do que outrora fora um grande povo .

- Jup ... Makoto, eu não compreendo . Há pouco, tive uma enorme surpresa ao descobri sobre a "transformação" de vocês, e agora ... talvez ela não aumente tanto assim seus poderes e características físicas ...

Ela vira o rosto em sua direção, observando-o calmamente, enquanto que a luminosidade a atingia . Luminosidade ... de onde vinha ? Aquele lugar estava com uma claridade menor, mas ainda havia alguma . Como a luminosidade da lua, se não fosse pelo fato de estarem debaixo da terra .

- Está errado . A transformação não aumenta nossos poderes ... ela nos permite utilizar a totalidade de nossos poderes . No entanto, creio que, com o tempo, isso não será mais necessário . Segundos meus cálculos, num tempo futuro, não serei mais Sailor Júpiter, tampouco Kino Makoto ... serei as algo que reúne as duas ao mesmo tempo . 

- Então, o aumento de poderes de vocês não se dá por treinamento ?

- Não, Sytil . Treinamento sempre ajuda, isso é uma verdade . Mas não pense que é só isso . Nossos poderes podem aumentar de outra forma que não seja através do treinamento ... e é isso que eu temo . 

- Refere-se a sua aliada ? 

- Sim . 

- Qual delas ?

- Sailor Marte . 

- Mas o que ... antes que eu me esqueça, não gostaria de descansar um pouco ? Se pretende viajar amanhã, precisa descansar um pouco .

- Não tenho sono ... não posso dormir . Ainda não . Há muito pela frente . Sou uma guerreira de Júpiter de primeira grandeza, posso resistir alguns dias ser dormir . 

- Como foi ?

- A criança ?

- Sim . 

- Era uma menina . Muito parecida com a mãe . Na verdade, idêntica a mãe quando tinham a mesma idade . Invadiram a base de Sailor Marte, e encontraram a garota . Destruíram a base, e ela foi uma das vitimas . 

- "Uma das ..." ? Pensei que havia dito que ...

- Marte foi a outra vitima . Vitima de sua própria fúria . Seu próprio ódio . Ela encontrou tudo o que ela mais amava totalmente destruído . Imagino que sua alma tenha sido rasgada naquele momento . Sua fúria explodiu, fazendo-a atingir níveis de poder nunca antes imagináveis . A destruição que ela causou foi tremenda . Nenhum dos que foram atingidos sobreviveram . Quer dizer, ouve um deles que não foi atingido, mas este ... Marte o matou ... mentalmente . 

- O que quer dizer ?

- Melhor não saber . De qualquer forma, temo que ela venha até aqui .

- Mas ela não saberia vir aqui, não é mesmo ? O único caminho que conhece é no Polo Norte e, pelo que me contou, seriam necessárias todas vocês para executar o teletransporte, mas isso não será possível, uma vez que você está aqui, estou certo ?

- Pode ser ... mas eu tenho minhas duvidas quanto ao que uma mulher desesperada pode fazer  ... mas afinal, Sytil ... de onde vem essa luz, esse brilho ? O que os ilumina, se estão no subsolo . 

- Não faço a mínima idéia .- ele solta um riso fraco, meio abafado .

- Você não é o líder deles ? Pois deveria saber !

- Sou um soldado, não um cientista . Liderei equipes de busca e ataque por toda a minha vida ... não dispunha de muito tempo para ler livros, como agora .

- Mas ... e os anciões ? O que houve com o conselho de anciões daqui ? Havia um, não havia ?

- Eles tomaram uma posição mais ativa, agora . Isso tudo ocorreu depois que o mais velho deles morreu . Pelo visto, perceberam que sua idade não valia de nada se não pudesse ajudar mais o povo .

- E foi ai que você se tornou o líder, não é ? Tinha muitas chances , uma vez que o povo parecia gostar de você, não é ?

- Durante muito tempo nós acreditamos que havíamos vencido a princesa . Pior, acreditávamos que Beryl estava refugiada neste castelo, recuperando-se; claro, haviam aqueles que diziam que ela havia vencido, e se esquecera de seu povo . Durante esse tempo, eu os protegi . Muitos aqui tem habilidades especiais, é verdade, mas poucos são os que tem treinamento correto . E poucos também são aqueles que tem poderes ligados diretamente ao combate . Reunindo alguns poucos soldados, eu protegi os arredores desta ... desta cidade .

- Não sobraram muitos, não é ?

- Infelizmente, não . Essa cidade é tudo o que restou do Reino Negro ... que nome ! As vezes, discordo, mas as vezes, concordo com ele . Mas, como dizia, possuímos muitas cavernas ... algumas que dão para a superfície, além daquela no Polo Norte, ao contrário do que vocês pensavam . Houveram alguns ... encontros com seu povo . Alguns eram exploradores, querendo descobrir alguma coisa, outros, caçadores, buscando algo mais, baseado em lendas a respeito de um povo que vivia embaixo da Terra . 

- Você parece mais ... "sábio" .

- Eu estudei muito durante esses quatro anos . E me esforcei para estender isso ao meu povo também . Muitos dos que invadiam nossos domínios possuíam coisas bem interessantes, o que contribuiu em alguns pontos . 

- Inimigos ?

- Recentemente, não . E quanto a luminosidade ... você vai rir se eu te contar . O ancião que morreu,  Katlo, disse diversas vezes algo sobre isso . Infelizmente, ele estava bastante "debilitado", se é que me entende .

- E o que ele dizia ?

- Ele dizia que "a Terra nos provia luz" , e que "onde existirmos, haverá luminosidade".

- Deveria estar louco .

- Também acho, mas o mais velhos pensam o contrário . Mas não deixa de ser muito estranho . É como se houvesse um Sol que não pode ser visto . A não ser pelo fato de que isso não é luz ...

- Também percebi . Parece algum tipo de ... energia .

- Sei o que quer dizer, Jup ... Makoto . Luz é energia . Mas isso parece ser totalmente diferente . 

- Talvez ... aquela entidade maligna que se uniu a Beryl ... 

- Metallia . Alguns a chamam de Negaforça . Sugere que ela provia essa iluminação ? Mesmo que fosse, por que ela se mantém ?

- Vestígios de sua presença ? Lembre-se, ela hibernou aqui durante eras . Mas, de qualquer forma, me pergunto se um dia **descobriremos** o verdadeiro significado disso .

- Me pergunto se não significará problemas .

Sytil puxa uma cadeira, convidando Makoto a se sentar . Ela reluta durante alguns instantes, mas dá o braço a torcer . Ele faz o mesmo, e ambos ficam um de frente pro outro .

- Diga logo o que quer, Sytil .

- Desejo ser seu amigo .

- Como ?

- Não quero apenas uma aliança ... quero algo mais duradouro . É óbvio nossa situação em relação a de vocês . Não queremos ser sugadores, mas cooperadores . Você é uma guerreira . Uma grande guerreira . Não guardo e nunca guardei recentimentos pelo passado, e sinto que você também não . Poucas vezes encontrei guerreiros tão valorosos, que iriam contra seus soberanos para fazer o que é certo . Não fiz isso contra Beryl, e sinto um imenso pesar por isso, mas você o fez, não contou a sua soberana o que fez, mesmo sabendo que teria problemas se ela descobrisse . Júpiter ... quero que saiba que, a partir de hoje, eu passei a ter um respeito enorme por você . A partir de hoje, quero que passe a ver os youmas como aliados . Estaremos dispostos a te ajudar sempre que precisar . 

- Makoto olhou bem nos olhos dele, entendendo o que queria dizer . Estava disposto a encarar Usagi e as outras para redimir seu povo diante do passado . Mesmo que isso lhe custasse a própria vida . Era um guerreiro honrado . 

Makoto se levanta, ato repetido por Sytil . Ela lhe estica a mão, e ele a aceita . Havia um sorriso na expressão séria de Makoto . Pouco depois, ela voltou a se sentar, e ficou ali, observando, de perto da janela, o exterior do castelo . 

Sytil se retira, resolvido que ela precisava ficar sozinha . No entanto, dá meia volta, retira uma toalha que forrava uma das mesas, e coloca sobre ela, com o intuito de esquentá-la . Um pensamento era  compartilhado entre ambos : o de que talvez desse certo . Talvez não estivesse longe o dia em que seus povos viveriam em harmonia ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

_Seu corpo doía mais do que o normal, se é que uma vez tiver um estado normal . Embora desconhecesse o total significado da palavra, ele se amaldiçoava . Se amaldiçoava ... por ter sobrevivido . A noite, maligna como ela só, castigou-o impiedosamente . Durante todo esse período, ele acho que finalmente morreria . Embora fosse muito pequeno, tinha conhecimento o suficiente da vida para entender alguns conceitos . Dor e sofrimento eram um deles . Quanto tempo ? Dias ? Meses ? Anos ? Não importava . Aquela noite o havia castigado, havia torturado-o, como um prisioneiro acorrentado chicoteado diversas vezes, que no desespero tentava escapar, alimentando vãs esperanças de salvação, apenas para se desiludir . A chuva havia sido cruel . Não sabia o real motivo, mas sentia que algo havia acontecido . Algo totalmente diferente . Não sabia como explicar, mas sentia que a chuva violenta da noite anterior estava ligado a isso . No entanto, ele nada podia fazer, pois estava ali, estirado no chão, sem o menor controle do corpo . Tamanha era a sua infelicidade, que nem a morte vinha lhe brindar . Nem morrer ele podia ser dar ao luxo . Provavelmente, ficaria ali, durante dias, agonizando . Ou então, se tivesse o desprazer de sobreviver, nunca mais seria capaz de se movimentar como antigamente, de correr, de brincar ... mas o que estava pensando ? Correr ? Brincar ? Sua vida fora um inferno desde o momento que se conhecera como gente. Embora novo, tinha ciência de que passara sua curta vida à margem da sociedade, dependendo da boa vontade de outras pessoas . Quem estava querendo enganar ? Andar, não andar, falar, não falar ... que diferença fazia ? Foi, era e sempre seria mais um pobre miserável espalhado pela rua ._

_Vozes . Quem seriam ? Sim, ela veio . A morte finalmente resolveu livrá-lo de seu sofrimento . E parecia determinada a isso, uma vez que não veio sozinha ... mas espere !  Era pura impressão sua ... ou a morte parecia ... ferida ?_

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Sytil abre a porta de sua biblioteca, apenas para se assustar : ela não estava ali . As coisas não poderiam ter ficado pior ...

Se ela tivesse saído do castelo, com certeza a população se assustaria com ela, devido ao incidente de ontem . 

Colocando seus pensamentos em ordem, ele nota que a janela estava aberta . Impelido pela curiosidade, ele se aproxima, esperando encontrá-la . Nada .

- Droga . Onde estará ?

- Estou descendo .

Antes que pudesse se virar, ele a vê passando pela janela, vindo decima . Estava no topo do castelo, é claro . A pergunta é : o que fazia lá ?

- Vejo que acordou cedo .

- Sempre faço isso . Gosto de sentir o sol nascer em meu corpo .

- Mas aqui ...

- É um hábito . Está pronto ?

- Pegue .

Sytil a joga um pequeno cristal . Apesar do nome, era branco, tanto que chegava a ser transparente . 

- Espero que funcione .

- O feitiço acumulado dentro do cristal se enfraqueceu, por isso você foi deixada tão longe do local esperado . Nós o modificamos, para que, sempre que vier até nós, seja deixada dentro do castelo .

- Não que criar alardes, não é ?

- Perfeitamente . Vai sair agora ?

- Vou .

- Não gostaria de se alimentar ?

- Não. Tenho pressa . Estou um pouco – nesse instante, ela se tocou de uma coisa . Algo que não tinha prestado atenção, embora tivesse acabado de descer do topo do castelo : a luminosidade do local estava um pouco mais forte . Isso significava que ... querendo tirar suas dúvidas, ela olha pra seu relógio : Cinco da manhã . Os subalternos de Sytil devem ter trabalhado a noite inteira para consertar aquilo, ela pensa . Havia dormido alguns instantes, quando não havia ninguém na sala, mas não notara a passagem do tempo devido a estranha luminosidade do local ... - ... Sytil ... obrigado . Agradeça a eles por mim . Desculpe, mas estou com um pouco de ...

- Espere . Creio que posso ajudá-la . Tokin, Delsmeter e Safion, entrem !

Dois homens e uma mulher adentram no aposento . 

- Hmm ?

Os três se aproximam, e se ajoelham diante de Sytil e Makoto, em sinal de reverência ;

- Levantem-se – ele gritava, num tom que não escondia seu nervosismo – não precisam se ajoelhar diante de mim . Sou seu líder, não seu soberano . 

- Perdão, senhor – dizia a mulher – mas certos hábitos são difíceis de esquecer . 

- Pois trate de esquecê-los . Nós, youmas, não nos ajoelhamos à ninguém, entenderam ? Ninguém aqui é superior a ninguém . 

Os três acenaram com a cabeça, em sinal de afirmação .

- Sytil ... 

- Qual a surpresa, Makoto ? Sou um soldado, não um soberano absolutista .

- Onde aprendeu sobre isso ? Não me diga que ...!

- Como eu disse ... tenho estudado alguns livros de seu povo . Mas, de qualquer forma ... eles estão aqui para ajudá-la . 

- Como é ? Do que está falando ?

- Eles vão auxiliá-la contra esse novo inimigo . 

- Nem pensar ! É muito arriscado ! E, de qualquer forma, nós podemos resolver isso !

- Não me entenda mal, Júpiter – e ele coloca bastante "força" ao pronunciar o codinome dela – mas alianças as vezes se fazem necessárias . Sua "base" foi destruída, assim como tiveram suas primeiras baixas de guerra . Gostaria de experimentar isso novamente ?

- Não sei . Isso pode gerar muitos problemas . Eles podem correr perigo lá encima ...

- Eles são especiais e, de qualquer forma, estão equipados com um cristal especial que os trará de volta em caso de perigo . Eu faço questão deles irem com você, e eles se ofereceram para acompanhá-la ;

Makoto ficou quieta, enquanto os observava . Aquilo não iria terminar bem .

- Eles estão vestidos como o povo da superfície ... até se parecem com o povo da superfície ... suponho que não vai aceitar um não, não é ?

- É só prestar atenção . Nós, youmas, temos a capacidade de utilizar parte de nossa energia para criar um disfarce . Seja o que quer que esteja incomodando vocês ... me incomoda também . Se um dia iremos viver juntos ... é bom que comecemos a trabalhar juntos .

Ele tinha razão, e ela sabia disso . Oh, droga . 

- Está bem . Eles vem comigo . Mas é bom que não me criem problemas . E afinal, o que eles tem de tão especial assim ? Superforça ? Agilidade sobre-humana ? Garras ? 

- Não exatamente . Digamos ... você não se arrependerá !

- Que seja . Mais alguma coisa ? Não ? Pois bem, aproximem-se ! Vamos utilizar o meu cristal para levar todos nós ! Não quero que o cristal de vocês fique sem carga no momento em que mais precisarem !

Os três se aproximam, e Makoto estende sua mão . O cristal começa a flutuar, e emana um brilho . A luz, de tonalidade esverdeada, espalha-se pelo corpo dos três, lentamente . Em seguida, a luz, após cobrir os corpos de todos, vai diminuindo, diminuindo, diminuindo . Como Sytil já esperava, a luz vai diminuindo sem, no entanto, se afastar do corpo dos quatro . Na verdade, a luz era parte do feitiço, o qual reunia todos em um só ponto, e depois encolhia . Quando estava do tamanho de uma bala, ela dá uma pequena explosão, desaparecendo no ar . 

De onde estava, Sytil estava pensativo . Algo o assolava . Culpa : teria sido uma boa idéia enviá-los, mesmo com uma provável "Sailor Psicótica" à solta ? 

Isso não podia ser discutido . Havia agido certo . Havia oferecido apoio quando um aliado precisou . Havia agido certo . 

De certa forma, ele estava certo . Estava certo ao pronunciar uma frase, a qual, mais tarde, Makoto iria concordar : "O que o Reino Negro tinha à oferecer para a Terra" ?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

_Novamente, aquilo ._

_A Morte viera lhe buscar ... e veio acompanhada ._

_No entanto, algo o surpreendia : ela estava ferida ? _

_Não conseguia entender, mas o que importava ? Que diferença faria para sua morte se a Morte estivesse machucada ? Talvez fosse um sinal do quão terrível morreria ._

_No entanto alguém discutia com a Morte ._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo ? Pare !_

_- N-não ... eu ... eu tenho que fazer ... eu tenho ..._

_- Pare ! Mal pode se mover ! Olhe para seu corpo ! Seus ferimentos são críticos ! Se não te levar para um hospital, você vai ..._

_ - Não importa . Eu tenho que fazer isso ... eu tenho que fazê-lo ... você ... você não sente ? Ele ... ele está aqui . Aquilo que tanto buscávamos ... aqui ..._

_- Mas do que é que está falando ? Quem nós buscávamos ?_

_- Você não consegue ... sentir ... mas ... eu sinto ... está ... a-a-apontando para mim ... como um farol._

_- Mulher, do que está falando ? O que está te chamando ?_

_- Eu ... eu não sei ... mas me chama . Está aqui, me chamando, gritando meu nome . Se eu não for até lá ... ele ... ele vai ... morrer !_

_- Espere ! Pare com isso ! Volte aqui ! Está sangrando muito ! Se continuar assim, você é quem vai morrer !!!!_

_Ele não estava entendendo muito bem o dialogo que estava ouvindo . Apenas conseguia se concentrar numa coisa : passos, indo em sua direção ._

_- Mas que droga ! Você sabe que eu vou me odiar pelo resto da vida se você morr ... oh, meu ... !_

_- V-v-você está v-vendo ? Aqui, veja . Ele ... precisa de ajuda . Ele precisa ... de mim ._

_Mesmo caído no chão, desprovido e suas forças, ele tenta erguer sua cabeça, não conseguindo . Num esforço enorme, ergue seus olhos, conseguindo, durante poucos segundos, ver algo surpreendente : duas pessoas . Duas mulheres . Uma delas, não parecia estar muito bem . Pelo contrário, estava muito ... ferida . Vestia uma roupa estranha ... totalmente rasgada . Dilacerada . E, espalhado por diversas partes de seu corpo ... sangue . Muito sangue . E ele que estava se odiando por continuar vivendo depois da noite anterior ... não conseguia entender como, embora estivesse gravemente ferida, aquela mulher continuasse demonstrando aquele belo sorriso . Mais do que isso, embora seu corpo dissesse o contrário, ela se abaixa, colocando-o em seus braços, e o abraça . ele não entendia o que era aquilo . Na verdade, nunca passara por algo parecido . Passara toda sua curta e odiosa vida ali, largado . Nunca havia sentido algo assim, tão intenso . Para alguém que só havia esperimentado a dor, era estranho sentir um pouco de ... calor humano . Lentamente, seu corpo se esquentava . Ela o esquentava . Podia sentir seus músculos, severamente castigados pela chuva, voltarem a se mover . Podia sentir tudo isso e muito mais, apenas por causa de um pouco de calor humano . Podia sentir, também, o corpo dela, e o sangue que a cobria . Podia sentir, mesmo que ela não demostrasse, a dor que ela sentia . Pela primeira vez, sentia que havia encontrado alguém igual a ele . Uma pessoa na qual podia confiar . Sequer imaginava o por que desse pensamento, desse sentimento ... apenas sentia ._

_Ignorando toda a dor sentida pelo seu corpo, ele move seus braços . Apesar da dor, ele coloca seus pequeninos braços em torno do corpo dela ... e a abraça . Não sabia por que fazia aquilo , apenas sentia que deveria fazer  . Puramente por instinto ._

_E, feito isso, ele pôde sentir outra coisa : as lágrimas dela, banhando seu corpo . Ela afasta seu rosto, o suficiente para ambos pudessem se olhar : era a visão mais bonita que ele já tivera . Uma bela mulher . No entanto, ela chorava . Seus olhos estavam encharcados ... mas, em seu intimo, ele sabia o motivo . Sabia que, esse choro ... não era pela dor ... era por ele . No momento em que se abraçaram, ambos passaram um ao outro todos os seus sentimentos, toda a sua emoção ._

_Ele sabia que podia confiar nela . Sabia que ela o protegeria . Sabia que podia se entregar ao cansaço e que, quando acordasse, ela estaria ali, ao lado dele ._

_Isso tudo, por vira aquele rosto belo, sereno, que, em sua eterna simplicidade, inspirava uma paz e alegria inimagináveis ._

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Acorda, seu dorminhoco !

- Hã ? Quem ? Onde ? Como ?

- Acorda, seu pateta ! Não tem vergonha de dormir tanto ?

Acordado a força pelo seu "amigo", ele olha para o relógio da parede . Aquilo o deixa furioso .

- AAAAHHHHH !!!!! Akira, por que fez isso ? Ainda falta uma hora **antes** da hora em que eu costumo acordar !!!

-Não tem vergonha de acordar tão tarde, Shin ? Eu acordo todo dia bem cedo !

- Isso é porque sua mãe é instrutora e te obriga a treinar vinte e seis horas por dia, nove vezes por semana !

- E a sua mãe é professora da escola ! Deveria dar o exemplo !

Aquilo, obviamente, havia deixado Shin um tanto quanto encabulado ... e   envergonhado .

- Hã ... bem ... é que eu ... tive um sonho estranho ... 

- Uáááááá !!!! Puxa, que nosso ! Vejo que acordaram cedo . Devem estar bastante empolgados para irem a escola, não é ? É bom aproveitarem, pois quando entrarem nas férias, ficarão um bom tempo sem vê-la ...

- Glup ! Ohayo, Okaasan !

- Ohayo, Minako-sensei .

- Ohayo, Akira . Ohayo, Shin-kun ....

_Continua ..._


	10. Quem?

Capítulo XIX – Quem ... ? 

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido

By Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Dezembro/2001

Era uma bela manhã de Segunda . Por terem acordado cedo, puderam ver o sol começar a nascer, irradiando sua presença . Nas ruas, as pessoas começavam suas rotinas, enchendo as ruas, como de costume . O bairro todo, por si só, estava muito bonito naquela manhã . Parecia irradiar uma paz imutável, quase a ponto de fazer seus habitantes se esquecerem do ocorrido de dois dias atrás ...

Seguindo seu caminho matinal, uma pessoa se destacava . Não era uma pessoa comum, e sim uma bela mulher, a qual sua presença não passava despercebida entre a população masculina do bairro . Não somente por seus dotes, mas seu rosto, combinado com seus cabelos que pareciam brilhar mais que o Sol, e seus belos olhos azuis, chamavam bastante atenção . 

No entanto, o que chamava mais atenção do que o normal, era o fato de seu acompanhante não ser o mesmo de sempre . 

Durante muito tempo, muitos viram aquela bela mulher seguir o mesmo trajeto acompanhada de um garotinho, o qual aparentava ter cerca de dez anos, o qual lembrava bastante aquela mulher . Aliás, ele se parecia **muito** com ela . Eis que, desta vez, algo havia mudado . O garoto não era o mesmo . Pelo contrário, seus cabelos, ao invés do loiro habitual, eram castanhos, da mesma forma que a cor de seus olhos . Aliás, embora fosse pequeno, era um pouco mais robusto . 

No entanto, sua atitude em muito lembrava o outro garoto . Ele andava sem olhar para frente ou prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo à sua frente . Ele apenas chutava as pedras que surgiam em seu caminho, enquanto andava . A mulher, claro, não deixara de perceber sua atitude . 

- Qual é o problema, Akira ?

- Hã ? Gomen, Minako-sensei !

Percebendo o embaraço do garoto, Minako dá um breve e suave sorriso . Realmente, certas coisas nunca mudavam . Nunca .

- Você parece chateado, Akira ... qual é o problema ? Eu posso ajudá-lo ? 

- Hã ... bem, eu ... eu não sei . Acha certo ir para a escola ? Não é perigoso ?

- Mas do que você está falando ? É claro que **voc** deve ir para a escola ! Se não estudar, nunca vai ser alguém na vida ! Era só o que me faltava ! O que é que a sua mãe vai dizer se souber que você perdeu uma aula ?

- Mas ... mas não é isso, Minako-sensei ! É que ... bom, eu não acho que seja seguro para **a senhora** que eu volte a estudar tão cedo, entende . E se ... e se aqueles caras me reconhecerem ? Eles viram meu rosto ! Devem estar me procurando por aí ! Acho que a melhor coisa a fazer é voltarmos para casa, esperarmos minha mãe e planejarmos um meio de encontrar o esconderijo daqueles caras, então nós entramos lá e ... e ... sensei ?

Ele olha para trás, percebendo que Minako estava um pouco atrás dele, parada, com a cabeça abaixada . Ele olha para ela e, depois de alguns instantes, ela devolve o olhar . 

O que Akira viu o surpreendeu . Não era uma cara de desaprovação, de raiva, de confusão, de aprovação ... não era nada, para ser mais exato . O rosto dela estava totalmente neutro ... mas, por incrível que pareça, conseguia passar alguma coisa, pois ele estava sentindo isso . Não sabia o que, mas sentia alguma coisa . 

- Akira ... venha até aqui .

Ele engoliu sua própria saliva, surpreso com a iniciativa dela . 

Ele se aproximou dela e, quando estava bastante próximo, ela deu às costas a ele e se afastou . Confuso, ele a seguiu .

Alguns minutos depois, ele ainda estava seguindo-a . Era incrível como ela era rápida . Embora estivesse disputando a calçada com centenas de pessoas, Minako não diminuiu nem por um segundo seu ritmo . ****

Akira tentava o mesmo . Um ou outro esbarrão de vez em quando, mas continuava andando, sempre em frente, seguindo-a . Até que ela parou . 

Que falta de atenção a sua, pensou . Estavam no meio do parque do bairro de Juuban . Se fosse um inimigo, teria atraído-o para uma emboscada e ele sequer teria percebido . 

Ela sumiu de novo, enquanto ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos . Como era possível ? Ela estava ali, na sua frente, há pouco ...

Ele coloca os pensamentos em ordem, e observa atentamente o parque . Árvores, lago, brinquedos – ia pedir para sua mãe traze-lo ali outro dia – carrinho de pipoca, pessoas, pombos ... nem sinal dela . 

Ele torna a olhar os arredores . Árvores, lago, brinquedos, carrinho de pipoca, pessoas, pombos ... nem sinal dela . 

E, mais uma vez, ele torna a procura-la . Árvores, lago, brinquedos , Minako-sensei, carrinho de pipoca, pessoas, pombos ... Minako-sensei ?!?!?!?!? Mas ... como era possível ? Há pouco, ela não estava ali ! De onde surgiu ? 

Ele não perdeu muito tempo naquilo, uma vez que ela acenou para ele, convidando-o a sentar-se junto dela . 

A medida que foi se aproximando, ele percebeu aonde ela estava sentada : no balanço, movimentando-se lentamente . Ele se senta no balanço ao lado, observando-a . Passa os minutos seguintes observando-a, esquecendo-se completamente de tudo o que o cercava . 

No entanto, Minako não estava envergonhada com aquilo . Sabia que ele não a olhava com olhos de um adulto . Sabia que não se tratava do velho caso em que o aluno se apaixona pela professora ... o motivo era outro . 

Como imaginava, Akira crescera ouvindo histórias sobre seus feitos . Sim, devia ter ouvido falar sobre as outras mas, pelo seu olhar, não era difícil deduzir o quanto ele a admirava . Makoto deve ter contado com detalhes a história de Sailor V, a primeira Sailor a surgir depois de milhares de anos . 

- Por que demorou, Akira ? – ela dizia, tirando-o de seu transe  .

- Hã ? Eu ... eu não consegui encontra-la antes ...

- Não ? Mas eu estive aqui o tempo todo . 

Era incrível a suavidade de sua voz, tão doce, tão bela, diferente da surpresa dele . 

- C .... ! Mas eu procurei, procurei, procurei ... a senhora utilizou seus poderes !

- Não, Akira ... eu não os utilizei . Você é quem não conseguiu me enxergar antes . 

- Glup !

- Akira, como eram as pessoas que te atacaram ? 

- Eram ... eram ... elas se pareciam ... se pareciam ...

- Com pessoas normais, não é ? 

- Mas ... os antigos inimigos das Sailors se disfarçavam de pessoas normais ! E os Caçadores da Morte eram pessoas normais ! Eles eram ... eram ...

- Eu acho que o termo que você está procurando é "Terráqueos" , não é mesmo ? Os Caçadores da Morte foram os nossos inimigos mais "humanos" ... havia o Clã Black Moon, claro, mas isso é uma outra história ...

- Okaasan me contou pouca coisa sobre eles . Disse que vieram do futuro ...

- Não se preocupe com eles . De uma maneira ou de outra, tudo será resolvido . Ai, ai ...

- O que foi ? 

- Só uma lembrança . As Sailors de Galáxia, o Trio Amazona, o Clã Black Moon, os Youmas ...

Claro, Akira não deixou de perceber o fato de que ela não havia citado os caçadores da morte . Não que isso importasse para ele, claro . Ela o havia trazido para o parque, provavelmente para ensinar-lhe alguma coisa, e ele não perderia essa oportunidade . 

- Quando você treina, Akira ? 

- Todos os dias, Minako-sensei, e ficaria honrado por poder treinar com a senhora !

- Há ! Você é igualzinho a sua mãe ! Desde quando você treina ?

- Bem ... eu não me lembro direito . Só Okaasan sabe direito quando eu comecei a treinar . Mas ... eu me lembro bem que ela me contava histórias para dormir ... histórias de guerreiras fabulosas, que lutavam pelo amor e pela justiça ... e até hoje conta ...

- Eu compreendo .

Akira estava começando a ficar empolgado . Queria saber até onde aquilo iria . Estava ansioso para o momento em que Minako fizesse-lhe alguma pergunta a respeito das Sailors . Ainda era uma criança e, como tal, gostava de mostrar para as outras pessoas que sabia de muitas coisas, que era esforçado, e que tinha capacidade de aprender as coisas bem rápido . 

- Minako-sensei ... eu queria perguntar uma coisa ... posso ? 

- Fique a vontade . 

- Hã ... bem ... há pouco eu aprendi a  sentir a energia das pessoas, igualzinho a Okaasan ... quer dizer, não tão igual, por que ela sente melhor do que eu, digo, eu é que não sei fazer isso muito bem ... e anteontem, tia Amy esteve lá em casa com um aparelho estranho que explodiu quando apontou para Okaasan ... mas antes, ela apontou aquela coisa para mim, e acho que ela ficou irritada com alguma coisa, sabe .

- Amy ... ficou irritada ? Isso é raro . O que o aparelho fazia ? 

- Não me lembro direito ... acho que ... media o nível das pessoas, sei lá .

- Media, é ? Hmmm ...

Minako ficou em silêncio, enquanto olhava para Akira . Seus olhos estavam fixos nele, durante aqueles longos segundos, até que ela desviou seu olhar . 

- Ah, sim . É , ela teve motivos para ficar irritada . 

- Foi algo que eu fiz ? 

- Não . Depois eu te conto .

- Sensei ... eu gostaria de fazer outra pergunta, se me permite .

- Diga .

- Hã ... bem ... sabe ... quer dizer ... eu queria saber ... quem é a Sailor mais forte ?

- Como ? Era isso que queria saber ? Bem, até onde eu consigo me lembrar ... a princesa é a mais poderosa . Se me lembro bem, faz tempo que você não a vê, não é ? 

- Sim . Acho que já fazem uns dois ou três anos ...

- Você terá que esperar mais um pouco . Ela está viajando agora . 

- Mesmo ? E para onde ela foi ? 

- América . Disse que tinha que visitar um parente que morava lá . Se bem que eu não me lembro dela ter parentes fora do Japão ...

- Mas ... Minako-sensei ... sem contar com a princesa, qual de vocês é a mais forte ? 

Pronto . Ela sabia que ele tocaria nesse ponto . 

- Sua mãe . 

- BELEZA !!!! UUUHHHÚÚÚÚ !!!! Quer dizer, a senhora também é bastante forte, sensei ! Me desculpe, eu não quis ofendê-la, eu ...

- Esqueça . Eu não me importo com isso . Não mais . 

- Mesmo ? 

- Sim . Ainda bem que acordamos cedo . Ainda temos tempo . Vamos andando . 

- Hã, sensei ... não ia me contar alguma coisa ?

- Sobre ?

- Quer dizer ... por que viemos ao parque, então ? Não íamos planejar **nosso** próximo ataque ?

- Akira ... você não entendeu, não é ? Não vim aqui para planejar um ataque, ou seja lá o que tenha pensado . Só vim até aqui porque ainda tínhamos bastante tempo . 

- Mas ... enquanto estamos aqui, eles estão planejando seu próximo ataque, e ...

- Nem tudo se resolve com morte, Akira . Nem tudo se resolve com violência . Às vezes, as coisas mais complicadas são as mais simples . Muitas coisas ruins acontecem por que temos uma visão limitada, na maioria das vezes ... e coisas piores acontecem por que não conseguimos enxergar as coisas quando deveríamos . 

- Mas ... eles atacaram o templo ! E vão fazer de novo, em outro lugar ! Temos que detê-los !

- Akira ... me desculpe mas, desta vez ... eu não tomarei parte disso . Nem agora ... nem nunca mais . 

- Mas ... mas ... a senhora ... a senhora **** a Sailor Vênus ... é uma das mais poderosas guerreiras ...

- Não, Akira . Me desculpe se eu te decepcionei ... mas eu não sou mais Sailor Vênus ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Novamente tomando o caminho em direção à escola, estavam os dois se aproximando de seu destino . Uma, com a mesma expressão de sempre ; outro, de igual forma, mas com uma certa ponta de desapontamento no coração . Afinal, o que ela quis dizer com "não sou mais Sailor Vênus" ? Como isso era possível ? E desde quando ? Nunca ouvira nenhuma das outras comentar sobre isso . Não podia ser verdade . 

Por outro lado ... talvez ela estivesse fingindo . Era isso ! Devia estar planejando um contra-ataque surpresa ! Muita perspicaz de sua parte, só podia ser a guerreira de Vênus ...

- AKIRA !!!!

O grito de Minako o despertara por completo de seu mundo de planos, bem a tempo de fazê-lo dar um passo para trás, pois do contrário teria sido atropelado por um carro .

- Ufa ! Akira ! Quer fazer o favor de prestar mais atenção ? 

- Eu ... me desculpe ... prometo que não farei isso novamente !

- Céus ... dois, não  ! Por favor, de novo, não ! Semana passada, Shinnosuke quase foi atropelado ao atravessar a rua por falta de atenção ! Akira, você tem que prestar mais atenção nas coisas ! O que eu iria dizer para a sua mãe se algo lhe acontecesse ? 

Tamanha é a vergonha que sente, que ele fica quieto, abaixando sua cabeça . Isso dura tanto tempo, que Minako se vê obrigada a arrastá-lo a força, do contrário ficariam ali o dia inteiro ...

Poucos minutos depois, ambos estavam se aproximando de seu destino : a escola . 

Interessante isso, pensava . Sempre chegava cedo, mas não tão cedo quanto Shin e Minako-sensei . Parecia uma casa-fantasma, quase que totalmente desabitada . 

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, ambos seguem seus caminhos, até que ...

- Ainda preocupado ? 

- Hã ? Err ... digo, sim . 

- Pois não devia . Isso é responsabilidade de outras pessoas . A sua, nesse exato momento, é se formar . 

- Eu sei, mas ... eu não acho que foi a coisa mais certa, sensei . Não foi certo . Era eu quem devia ter ficado em casa !

- Não se preocupe, Akira . Quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar . 

Porém, um fato ainda o incomodava : a decisão de Minako-sensei, há pouco tempo atrás . A principio, não havia concordado, mas ficou se argumentos para se defender . Mas aquela pergunta não queria calar . 

- Minako-sensei ... por que Shin ficou em casa ? Essa obrigação é minha, não dele ! Não acho que ele seja capaz de ...

- Chegamos, Akira . Esqueça isso, por favor . Shin ficou em casa por que eu posso lhe passar a matéria atrasada com mais facilidade, simplesmente . Agora, vá colocar suas coisas em seu armário, e comporte-se na sala de aula ! Eu já vou indo !

- Hai !

Ele continua andando, lentamente, até que houve a voz dela mais uma vez .

- Akira ... desfaça essa cara feia . Sorria . Você não devia se preocupar com essas coisas agora . Apenas seja feliz  !

Como se obedecesse a um coronel (se bem que era dessa maneira que ele a via), ele corre para o portão principal da escola, atravessando-o e dirigindo-se para o seu armário ; 

Enquanto coloca seus cadernos no armário, ele olha para o fim do corredor, e não deixa de notar que havia mais alguém nele . Era uma garota . Ele ainda era muito novo para enxergar a beleza das mulheres com **aqueles** olhos, mas o cabelo daquela garota era realmente bonito, um belíssimo cabelo ruivo-claro . Tão claro, que quando tocado pela luz do sol, parecia loiro . Não tão bonito e brilhante quanto o de Minako-sensei, mas era bonito . 

Hmmm ... isso o lembrava de que Shin sempre mantinha seu cabelo "arrumado" . Não era bem algo do tipo "mauricinho", mas percebia-se que ele cuidava bastante de seu cabelo . Realmente, ambos puxaram suas mães . Embora ambas cuidassem de seus cabelos, Minako tinha um penteado mais suave, elegante, ao ponto que Makoto usava um estilo mais simples, porém, bonito . Akira não era exceção : Não vivia derramando litros e litros de shampoo no cabelo, mas também não deixava de cuidar dele, embora o mesmo sempre estivesse meio "solto" . 

- Hitomi-san ! Bom dia !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

O telefone toca . Uma, duas, três ... dez vezes, e a ligação cai . Toca de novo, e de novo ... 

Eis que, na terceira vez, os habitantes mais novos daquela casa despertam, indo atendê-lo ;

- Casa dos Mitsukai, bom dia !!!

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com ...

- Kinji ! Para com isso ! Eu vou contar pra mamãe !

- Não é justo ! Eu também quero atender o telefone ! O papai já me ensinou !

- Mas eu peguei primeiro ! Não dou ! Não dou ! Não dou !

A pessoa do outro lado do telefone ouve um barulho enorme . Não demora para deduzir que a pessoa que a atendeu deixou cair o telefone no chão . No entanto, a linha não tinha caído, o que lhe permitiu ouvir um barulho estranho : era como se **coisas** estivessem atingindo **coisas** . Estranho . Muito estranho . 

Nisso, percebe que o barulho cessa, sem motivo aparente . 

Apurando ao máximo sua audição, concede ouvir uma terceira voz, vem baixa . Parecia ser de uma pessoa ... adulta .

- Eu já disse, mamãe e eu precisamos descansar, e vocês tem que fazer silêncio !

- Mas, papai – a garotinha se pronunciava – olha só que horas são !

Roger olha para seu relógio, e sente uma cutucada na cabeça : estava atrasado  . Não sua esposa, tampouco as crianças ... mas ele estava atrasado . Incrível como as crianças aprenderam a ver as horas tão rápido . Ele só conseguira tal façanha aos sete, e aquelas crianças não tinham nem quatro anos !

Subindo correndo as escadas, ele dá meia-volta, lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual descera . 

Finalmente, a pessoa do outro lado do telefone ouve uma voz **grave** e **adulta** .

- Alô ? Residência dos Mitsukai, Roger falando . Quem fala ? 

- Bom dia, meu nome é Rika, gostaria de falar com Amy, ela está ? 

- Hã ... olha, ela está, mas não creio que esteja no melhor momento para falar ao telefone ...

- Sem problema . Diga a ela que Rika, de Toudai, ligou . Obrigado, e bom dia !

Clic !

- Toudai ? 

Pouquíssimo tempo depois, Roger já estava pronto para o trabalho, e alimentando as crianças . Podia ter acordado sua esposa para isso, mas preferia deixá-la dormindo . Seria melhor assim . Ela passara os últimos dois dias em um mar de depressão, e ainda estava se recuperando . E, se não fosse suficiente, ela havia passado a maior parte de seu tempo na biblioteca e na rua . Dizia que estava procurando alguma coisa, e ele resolveu não perturbá-la . Chegou até a oferecer ajuda, mas ela recusou . Uma pontinha de curiosidade lhe batia; o que será que ela queria lhe contar, que era tão importante ? Bom, melhor esperar ela resolver seus problemas atuais, para ficar sabendo . 

Minutos depois, Roger havia colocado as crianças no carro, levando-as para a creche . Geralmente, ficariam com a avó, mas hoje seria impossível . Havia colocado um bilhete preso na geladeira, e esperava que Amy o encontra-se .

Ao ouvir o barulho do motor roncando, ela se levanta . Rapidamente cruza o quarto e chega na janela, observando através do vidro seu marido indo levar seus filhos para a creche antes do trabalho . Ela toca seus lábios com os dedos, e manda um beijo para eles, mesmo sabendo que os mesmos não a tinham visto . 

Melhor assim . Precisava de total privacidade . Se não tivesse ficado moralmente abalada nesses últimos dias, talvez sua pesquisa tivesse andado mais rápido . Felizmente, havia combinado com algumas colegas de trabalho para que elas a substituíssem nos próximos dias . Precisava de tempo livre para o que iria fazer, e nada poderia atrapalhá-la . 

Descendo as escadas e cruzando a biblioteca, ele chega até o fim dela . Pronunciado uma palavra estranha numa língua morta, a passagem para seu laboratório se revela, permitindo sua passagem, fechando-se tão logo ela passa . 

Isso não era normal . Geralmente, aquele lugar era tão arrumado quanto o resto da casa . No entanto, estava bastante bagunçado . O computador estava ligado, alguns pratos  com restos de comida estavam sobre a mesa, papéis estavam espalhados por todos os lados ...e havia uma cafeteira encima do monitor do computador . E o que é pior, o café estava frio . 

Era coloca a cafeteira em seu devido lugar e, tomando uma garrafa cheia de água que estava caída no chão, e um saco de pó de café que estava dentro do bolso de um jaleco seu, ela começa a preparar seu "tira sono" . Havia passado as últimas noites ali, pesquisando tudo o que aconteceu até agora . 

Ela aperta uma tecla de seu computador, e um telefone aparece na tela . Outra tecla apertada, e as caixas de som começam a emitir vozes bem familiares . 

_Trim ! Trim ! Trim ! Trim !_

_- Casa dos Mitsukai, bom dia !!!_

_- Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com ..._

_- Kinji ! Para com isso ! Eu vou contar pra mamãe !_

_- Não é justo ! Eu também quero atender o telefone ! O papai já me ensinou !_

_- Mas eu peguei primeiro ! Não dou ! Não dou ! Não dou !_

_POW !!!_

_POING !!!_

_- Eu já disse, mamãe e eu precisamos descansar, e vocês tem que fazer silêncio !_

_- Mas, papai, olha só que horas são !_

_- Alô ? Residência dos Mitsukai, Roger falando . Quem fala ? _

_- Bom dia, meu nome é Rika, gostaria de falar com Amy, ela está ? _

_- Hã ... olha, ela está, mas não creio que esteja no melhor momento para falar ao telefone ..._

_- Sem problema . Diga a ela que Rika, de Toudai, ligou . Obrigado, e bom dia !_

_Clic !_

_- Toudai ? _

- Hmm ... acho que funcionou bem demais ...

Há pouco ela havia instalado alguns microfones especiais em várias partes da casa, com o intuito de se manter informada quando estivesse dentro do laboratório . A idéia lhe veio a cabeça depois que Rei tentou contactar as outras e não conseguiu . 

No entanto, algo realmente lhe chamou a atenção : Rika . Fazia tempo que não se viam . E, se Rika a chamara, só podia significar uma coisa : era hora de fazer uma visitinha a Toudai ... é, era uma  boa hora para uma visita, antes que algo de ruim acontecesse . Como estaria Rika ... e seu antigo reitor ? 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Incrível !

Delsmeter estava pasmo com aquilo . Nunca havia sentido isso antes, e dessa maneira : energia de Sailor . 

Havia aprendido algumas coisa sobre elas, havia gravado o cheiro de Makoto ... mas o cheiro que sentia nesse exato momento era muito mais forte ... e agressivo . 

Outra pessoa, uma garota, Safion , a qual estava junto, dá alguns passos, mas sente uma mão forte segurando seu ombro : Makoto . Um sinal com a cabeça era mais do que suficiente para que ela entendesse que subir aquela escadaria não era uma boa idéia ...

- Por aqui, chega . Não podemos subir . Os peritos ainda estão circulando pela área, tentando descobrir o motivo do incêndio . Melhor não atrapalhar . 

- Hunf ! Hunf ! Sinto ódio no ar ! Muito ódio no ar !

- Como é ? Ei, você ... seu nome é Safion, não é mesmo ? 

- Exato, senhorita Júpiter . O que deseja ? 

- Esqueça a senhorita . O que esse seu colega está dizendo ? 

- Esse é Tokin . Ele é ... um rastreador ... um rastreador especial . Ele pode sentir coisas e seguir rastros de uma maneira totalmente diferente das outras pessoas . Para tanto, ele se faz valer de seus sentidos comuns . 

- Pode rastrear qualquer coisa através de seu sentidos ? Hmmm ... como isso é possível ?

- Está no sangue – dessa vez, que se pronunciou foi Delsmeter . Parecia um jovem rapaz, com camisa sem mangas e bermuda xadrez – Tokin descende de um linhagem de Youmas que possuíam essa habilidade .

- Tokin ser esperto ! Tokin rastrear todas as Sailors ! Tokin ajudar e fazer mestre Sytil feliz !

- Ele não é muito esperto, não é mesmo ? 

(Delsmeter) – Não o culpe por isso . Durante o reino de Beryl, e antes disso, sua linhagem não tinha direitos . Sua linhagem não era considerada como se fosse Youma, mas sub-youma . Eram tratados como se fossem animais de estimação, devido a sua baixa inteligência . Alguns até que eram bastante espertos, mas uma vida toda de servidão era capaz de mudar qualquer pessoa . 

(Tokin) – Tokin lutar ! Tokin proteger irmãs e irmãos ! Tokin fugir de mulher má !

(Makoto) – Mas do que ele está falando ? 

(Safion) – Beryl sofreu uma desvantagem tática : durante a guerra contra Sailor Moon, Só haviam youmas novos e antigos da linhagem de Tokin . Os novos não conseguiam utilizar corretamente seu dom, e os antigos não acertavam quando arriscavam ... num acesso de raiva, Beryl exterminou dezenas deles, mas alguns escaparam, esperando que a fúria dela diminuísse . Como pode perceber, se ela tivesse o apoio deles, teria localizado o esconderijo de Sailor Moon facilmente . 

(Makoto) – Como se chama a linhagem de Tokin ? 

(Delsmeter) – Não possui nome . Nós não possuímos esse hábito que vocês tem . 

(Makoto) – Sério ? Então, como o destinguem de outros da sua raça ? 

(Safion) – Quando ele largar esse disfarce e voltar a sua forma original, você entenderá o que eu digo . Tokin, consegue sentir mais alguma coisa ? 

(Tokin) – Hunf ! Hunf ! Gente ruim vir até aqui ! Eles deixar mal cheiro no lugar ! Eles vir para matar !

(Makoto) – Disso eu já sei ! Me diga algo que eu não saiba !

(Tokin) – Tokin entender ... entender que gente raivosa passar por aqui ! Gente raivosa matar todos os que matar sua cria ! 

(Makoto) – Rei ... Tokin, consegue rastrear o local de onde eles vieram ? 

(Tokin) – Mim não conseguir . Mulher furiosa matar todos aqui, tacando fogo nele ! 

(Makoto) – Como sabe ... ? 

(Tokin) – Tokin saber ! Natureza dizer para Tokin que fogo se espalhar rapidamente ! Mulher furiosa apagar rastros com isso !

(Makoto) – Era só o que me faltava ... ele não aprendeu meu idioma tão bem quanto você, pelo visto . 

(Safion) – Pouca inteligência . Mas ele é bastante esperto . 

(Makoto) – Que seja . Vamos continuar a busca ... mas, antes disso, temos que passar em um lugar . Sigam-me !

(Tokin) – Tokin ver ! Tokin ver ! Luz vermelha seguir caminho e cruzar toda a cidade !

_Luz vermelha ... céus, ele deve estar vendo o rastro deixado pela energia de Rei !_

(Makoto) – Isso é muito interessante ... mas nós vamos para outro lugar primeiro .

Makoto vai seguindo pela rua, acompanhada de três pessoas, aparentemente vestidas como pessoas normais ...

Uma vez que estava dando passos longos e rápidos, ela não demora para chegar até a escadaria de seu dojo . 

(Delsmeter) – É parecido com ...

(Makoto) – Aquele lugar era um templo . Este aqui, é um dojo . 

(Tokin) – Mulher-Júpiter explicar para Tokin que é dojo ? 

(Makoto) – Ele é ... bem, é como uma escola, só que aqui as pessoas aprendem a  lutar . Estranho ... 

Makoto começa a saltar a escadaria, pulando mais de dez degraus de cada vez . 

Enquanto sobe, ela olha para trás, e percebe que Delsmeter e Safion estavam fazendo a mesma coisa, e Tokin estava sendo carregado por Delsmeter . Instantes depois, ela chega até o topo da escadaria, junto dos outros . 

- Por que o carregaram ? Pensei ...

Ela se lembra das palavras de Sytil, as quais falavam sobre a quantidade de Youmas que possuía alguma capacidade combativa .

(Safion) – Ele não é um guerreiro, nem possuí atributos físicos superiores . 

(Makoto) – Ele veio apenas para rastrear ... e vocês ? Para que vieram ? 

(Safion) – Vai descobrir . O que viemos fazer aqui ? 

(Makoto) – Eu moro aqui . Vim ver meu filho .

(Delsmeter) – Acho isso uma perda de tempo . Poderíamos estar fazendo coisas mais importantes !

(Makoto) – Isso é importante para mim . Akira, meu doce, mamãe chegou ! Akira ! Akira ! Akira ? 

Nada, nem ninguém . A casa estava vazia . Da mesma maneira que estava há dois dias atrás : a mesa da sala estava quebrada, e havia marca de café no chão da porta . O que teria acontecido ? Será que ...

Nessa hora, se odiou por não ter dado um celular para Akira . Se bem que, depois daquele "incidente" durante o treinamento, ficou com um pé atrás ...

Uma ponta de aflição tocou seu peito . Estaria bem ? Teria acontecido algo com ele ? 

Tentando se acalmar, ele olha os arredores, notando que nada indicava que havia ocorrido um ataque naquele lugar . Então, onde ele estaria ? 

A escola, claro . Como pôde se esquecer ? Ele estava na escola ...

Mas, então ... por que aquele pressentimento ? Será que ... ?

(Tokin) – Mulher-Júpiter ! Mulher-Júpiter ! Que ser aquilo ? 

(Makoto) – Meu nome é Makoto, entendeu ? – e sua voz demonstrava uma ligeira irritação – e do que você está falando ? 

(Tokin) – Que ser coisa no céu ? 

(Makoto) – Aonde ? 

(Tokin) – Ali !

(Makoto) – AONDE ???

O grito de Makoto não serviu de encorajamento para Tokin, o qual se encolheu, assustado .

(Makoto) – Youma idiota . Esquece . Deixa eu dar um telefonema lá de dentro ...

- Alô ? 

- Juuban School, bom dia, em que posso ajudar ? 

- Posso falar com a professora Aino, por favor ? 

- A professora Aino está dando aula, não posso interrompê-la . Gostaria de deixar recado ? 

- Não, obrigado . 

(Safion) O que é isso ? – e uma enorme curiosidade brilhava nos seus olhos .

(Makoto) – Nós chamamos de telefone . Podemos falar com as pessoas à distância com isso . 

(Delsmeter) – E dá pra comer ? 

(Makoto) – Não, não é comestível !

(Tokin) – Tokin ver ... Tokin ver ... coisa ruim ! 

(Makoto) – Tokin vê, Tokin sente, Tokin cheira ... você está conseguindo me deixar irritada  ! QUE FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR COM ISSO !!!

(Tokin) – Mas ... mas ... Tokin ver coisa ... coisa fedida ... coisa fedida para lá !

(Makoto) – Isso não vai prestar . Como alguém pode ver um cheiro ? Do que é que você está faland ... oh, meu ... !

Makoto saida casa e se aproxima rapidamente das escadas . Por estar em um pequeno morro, podia ver facilmente algumas partes da cidade . Mas o que mais a preocupava era a direção para qual Tokin havia apontado : a escola . Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa : problemas .

Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente . Aquilo não podia se repetir . Seja o que fosse ... tinha que ser detido . 

Porém ...

- Hmm ... é ... é ... perfeito ! É a nossa chance ! Ei, vocês três ! Sigam-me !

Sem entender o comentário dela, os três as seguem escadaria abaixo . Mal imaginavam os planos de Makoto . Ou melhor, imaginavam sim, mas não em sua totalidade . A julgar pela expressão dela, percebia-se que o lugar para o qual Tokin apontou oferecia algum tipo de vantagem para ela . Descobrir qual, esse era problema ...

Infelizmente, eles não eram Makoto . Não agiam como Makoto, não pensavam como Makoto ... pois, do contrário, chegariam à mesma conclusão que ela : era perfeito . Era tudo perfeito . Seja quem fosse que elas estivesse enfrentando, facilitou muito as coisas, pois acabara de criar uma situação que as favoreciam e muito . 

Tudo isso por que ela descobrira o local do próximo ataque . Esperava que ainda fosse "o próximo" . Não era de seu agrado pegar a festa pela metade . 

Mas, em sua mais sincera opinião, seus atuais inimigos cometeram acidentalmente um erro grave :  atacaram um local muito conhecido por ela, o que, somado a ajuda de um youma, permitiu que ela antecipasse o próximo ataque . O segundo motivo ... era justamente o fato de que Minako estava naquele lugar ... a derrota deles era certa e, com um pouco de sorte, poderia resolver o problema de Minako ... ou dar o pontapé inicial para resolvê-lo de vez ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Foi rápido e rasteiro . Como uma flecha atirada contra um alvo que, durante seu curto e breve percurso, passa bem próxima a uma pessoa, deixando aquela sensação de que algo cortou o ar bem próximo dela . 

Não exatamente dessa forma, mas ela havia tido uma sensação parecida . Estava sentindo, como há muito tempo não sentia ... aquele padrão . Achava que havia se extinguido, que havia deixado de existir ... mas não . 

Estava sentindo ... uma presença maligna . Como há muito tempo não sentia . 

Só que, dessa vez, estava preparada . Iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas . 

Se não estivesse com a mente girando em um turbilhão de preocupações, teria se tocado de um detalhe deveras importante : quando incinerou aquelas pessoas no tempo Hikawa ... não havia sentido uma presença maligna ... 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Aoi Hitomi . 

- Presente !

- Sakai Noriko .

- Presente !

- Kino Akira .

- ...

- Kino Akira .

- ....

- Mais um que faltou . Kageyama Hinorobu .

- Presente !

- Hã ? Como ? Professora, eu estou presente !

- Então, por que não respondeu ? 

- Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção ! É que ...

- Sem desculpas ! Não quero ninguém dormindo na sala de aula ! Isso serve para todos, ouviram ?

- Sim, Minako-sensei ! – e todos respondiam em uníssono .

- Ei, Akira !

- Hã ? O que foi, Noriko ? 

- Cadê o Shin ? 

- Sei lá ! Eu não sou a mãe dele !

- Mas Hitomi contou que viu você chegando com Minako-sensei ! Deve saber o que aconteceu com ele ! – dizia Hinorobu, com um olhar inquisitor .

- Ele ficou em casa . 

(Noriko) – O filho da professora ficou em casa ? 

(Hinorobu) – E ela permitiu isso ? Anda, desembucha !

(Akira) – Ah, não enche !

- AHAM !!! Noriko e Akira, os dois aqui na frente ! Já !

As vezes, ela sabia ser cruel . No entanto, não fazia isso por prazer, mas pelo bem deles . Pois entendia perfeitamente que aquela geração estava em suas mãos, e era responsável por eles . Se fazia algo, fazia com a melhor das intenções . 

- Isso não é justo ! Por que eu tive que vir até aqui, se era Hino quem estava discutindo com Akira ? 

- Ele não é seu amigo, Noriko ? 

- Sim, sensei .

- Então, aprenda a tomar as dores dele . Muito bem, essa é a última semana de aula, e nós vamos aproveitar para revisar toda a matéria antes da prova . E, dessa vez, vocês terão ajuda desses dois voluntários aqui . Comecemos, então . Alguém tem alguma coisa da matéria que não entendeu ? 

- Eu, sensei ! Quanto é um mais um ? 

- Responda, Noriko .

- É dois, sensei .

Akira não estava gostando daquilo . Além de ter que passar por aquele vexame, a turma resolveu se aproveitar da situação ...

- Mais alguém ? 

- Qual é a capital da China ? 

- Akira, sua vez .

- É Hong Kong .

E os alunos seguiram com as perguntas . 

- Qual é a raiz quadra de quatro, Noriko ? 

- Qual é o diâmetro da Terra, Akira ? 

- Qual é o maior oceano do mundo, Noriko ? 

- Quantas ilhas fazem parte do arquipélago japonês, Akira ? 

- Qual a capital dos EUA, Noriko ? 

- Qual a capital de Madagascar, Akira ? 

Obviamente, ele já estava bastante irritado com aquilo . Podia jurar que as perguntas feitas a Noriko eram mais fáceis . Estaria ele sendo sacaneado ? Provavelmente, sim . 

- Quantos planetas existem no sistema solar, Noriko ? 

- Nove !

- Você errou, sua besta ! São onze !

A sala toda ficou em silêncio . Ele disse onze ... ? 

A principio, Akira também estranhou o súbito silêncio da classe . Por que será ? 

Eis que ele olha para o lado, bem a tempo de ver Minako dar um tapa em sua própria testa . Confuso . 

Já Minako estava prestes a jogar Akira pela janela ...não acreditava que ele disse onze ! Quer dizer, embora tenha sido o quartel do Milênio de Prata, a Lua nunca foi um planeta ... e, nessa época atual, as pessoas sequer tinham conhecimento de um planeta chamado Nêmesis ... era uma boa hora para ter uma conversa com suas amigas sobre o tipo de coisas que elas deveriam e não deveriam contar a seus filhos, como fatos que não são conhecidos pela população em geral, por exemplo ...

- Vá se sentar, Akira . E você também, Noriko . É melhor . É **bem** melhor .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Volta e meia, a vida prega uma peça . E hoje seria um dia ideal para isso . Quem poderia imaginar que voltaria aqui ... não para uma visita, mas para resolver um assunto sério . 

Universidade de Tóquio . Também conhecida como Toudai . Uma das melhores ... a melhor universidade do país . O local aonde ela se formou . E fez muitos amigos . 

Mas o destino era muito estranho por fazê-la voltar a esse lugar em meio aos problemas que está passando .

Atravessando o portão principal, ela vai percorrendo os corredores daquele recinto . Tantos sonhos, tantas descobertas .... melhor limpar sua mente, pensava . 

Parecia que foi ontem o dia em que entrou naquele lugar . Tantos que conheceu, tanto o que aprendeu .

Andando mais um pouco, ela para diante de uma porta . Não uma porta qualquer, mas uma especial, a qual possuía uma placa com os dizeres "laboratório" .

Adentrando na sala, ela observa atentamente cada parte . Apesar do nome, possuía material utilizado por várias outras disciplinas . Inclusive medicina . 

Algo que não deixa de chamar sua atenção, era o fato de que não haviam muitas pessoas ali, e uma delas parecia se destacar . Estava a uma distancia de dez metros dela, vestia um jaleco branco, e estava junto de uma mesa, com diversos aparelhos cirúrgicos . Aparelhos cirúrgicos ? 

Ela se aproxima, olhando por cima do ombro da pessoa, e percebe que ela estava utilizando um bisturi para ... cortar um porco ? 

- Hoje tem feijoada ? – ela não resistiu à tentação de fazer esse comentário infame .

Assustada, a mulher que utilizava o bisturi o enterra bem na barriga do animal, fazendo jorrar um monte de sangue, sujando-a toda . Felizmente, estava utilizando um ôculos especial, o qual protegia seus olhos . O mesmo não podia ser dito de seu jaleco . 

- Ah, mas que droga ! Eu falei para ninguém me ... me ... sempai ?      SEMPAI !

A garota dá um abraço em Amy, ou melhor, tenta, uma vez que a mesma se afasta para não ter sua roupa suja de sangue . Entendendo isso, ela tira seu jaleco, abraçando Amy em seguida . 

- Há quanto tempo, Rika ! Como está indo ? 

- Muito bem ! Você veio !

- Claro, você deixou recado, não deixou  ?

- Como vão as crianças ? 

- Bagunceiras, como sempre . Eu devia ter prestado atenção quando o professor ensinou a ligar as trompas ...

- Não diga isso ! Elas são lindas !

Amy prestava atenção na alegria da garota . Rika . Haviam se conhecido no último ano de Amy em Toudai, quando Rika entrou na universidade  . Era uma garota calada, tímida, apática a tudo . Igualzinha a ela . Durante o último ano, haviam se tornado muito amigas, o que ajudou Rika a perder sua timidez e sua "anti-sociabilidade" . No entanto, não viera aqui para isso . O motivo era outro ...

- Por que me chamou, Rika ? 

- Nossa ! Você não muda nunca ! Já se formou, lembra-se ? Não precisa mais estudar vinte e oito horas por dia !

- Me desculpe . Mas eu te passei meu e-mail, lembra-se ? E ainda continuo usando-o . Tome – Amy pega um pedaço de papel que estava sobre a mesa, e começa a anotar . – Envie-me mensagens para o e-mail que está neste papel .

- Mas não é a mesma coisa que falar pessoalmente . 

- É que eu trabalho, ou esqueceu disso também ? 

- Claro que não ! Só não entendo por que você não trabalha na clinica da sua mãe !

- Minha mãe tem sua própria clinica, erguida com seu próprio esforço  . Não é algo meu . Quero conseguir minhas coisas através do meu próprio suor, e não dos outros . Ela me ofereceu trabalho, e eu ganharia muito mais do que ganho atualmente, mas preferi fazer as coisas da minha maneira . Mais alguma pergunta ? 

- Andaram perguntando por você, sabe . 

- Quem ? 

- Um tal de Maki .

- Hmmm ... o nome não me vem a cabeça, mas ...

- E nem deveria . Ele entrou aqui, há pouco . Vestia uma blusa social branca, uma calça de brim cinza, com um cinto marrom . Devia ter uns trinta anos, mas seu cabelo negro e seus olhos castanho-claro possuíam um brilho bem vivo, sabe ...

- Glup ! Rika, não me diga que ele ... veio aqui ... procurando por ...

- Agora lembra dele ? Ele entrou aqui, procurando por uma tal de Jina, e disse que voltaria hoje . 

Se não estivesse delirando, Rika acabara de descrever aquele homem que ela encontrara nos escombros do centro de Tóquio . Mas o que ele fazia aqui ? 

- E então, serviu ? 

- Como ? 

- Aquela máscara de beleza especial que eu projetei, serviu ? Não achei que estava falando sério sobre aquela história de disfarce,  mas ... 

- Funcionou direitinho ! Mas, será que ele vai me reconhecer ? E como foi que você descobriu que era eu ?

- Ele disse que havia encontrado uma estudante sardenta com um jaleco de médico ... o qual **não** tinha o emblema da faculdade, mas de um **outro** hospital, sabe . Ainda bem que ele não se tocou quando eu fiz essa pergunta . Quanto a descobrir, isso é o que nós vamos descobrir agora ! Olha pra trás !

Amy se vira, encarando a porta ... bem a tempo de ver **aquele** homem cruzando a porta . Não podia acreditar naquilo ! Ele estava ali, diante dela, e se aproximando ... não poderia ser mais perfeito ... 

- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor ? 

- Boa tarde . Procuro uma garota chamada Tsufuru Jina . Ela é assim, meio baixinha, usa ôculos fundo de garrafa e é toda sardenta . Ela passou por aqui ? 

- Senhor ... Maki, se não me engano ... o senhor já esteve aqui antes, e eu torno a repetir : eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome, tampouco me lembro de ter encontrado alguém com esse nome . 

- Pois eu tenho razões para acreditar que você está me escondendo algo ! 

- Como é ? Fora daqui ! Fora ! Esse laboratório é de uso dos estudantes, e você também não pode ficar circulando pelas dependências da Universidade ! Saia daqui, antes que eu ...

Maki rapidamente se aproxima dela, encurralando-a na mesa, impedindo-a de se mover . Ele a olha profundamente nos olhos, assustando-a cada vez mais  .

- Antes que ... ? Vamos, diga . Vamos, garota, diga ! O que vai fazer ? Vai chamar seu papai ? Ou a sua mamãe ? Olha como fala comigo, "moleca", ou vai se arrepender profundamente, ouviu . 

- S-socorro ... !

Devido ao medo que sentia, o pedido de Rika sequer foi ouvido  por ela mesmo . De igual modo, as poucas pessoas que estavam no laboratório não estavam perto o suficiente para ver/ouvir o que estava acontecendo . Com exceção de uma pessoa . Uma pessoa que havia batido a porta, para que pensassem que ela havia saído, e que estava assistindo de camarote as ameaças de Maki . Uma pessoa que estava indignada pelo fato de existir alguém tão ... rude . 

- Ei – dirigia-se a Maki, num tom bastante formal – poderia fazer o favor de soltar a moça ? 

Aquela voz ... seria possível ? 

Maki olha para trás, apenas para se desiludir . Não era ela . A voz e o tamanho eram **quase** os mesmos, mas não era ela . A garota que procura parecia ter ingressado na faculdade recentemente, essa daí era uma mulher formada, e devia estar na metade da casa dos vinte . 

- Não se intrometa – ele respondia, ignorando o pedido de Amy e ainda encarando Rika . – Essa garotinha aqui precisa aprender a respeitar os mais velhos !

- Garota ? Sei ... ela pode ser uma criança para você, mas você não está se comportando como um adulto "de verdade" ...

Maki se vira, encarando-a . Nesse exato instante, Amy lembra-se/percebe um detalhe : havia uma marca na face esquerda dele . Era um pouco maior que um punho fechado, e parecia ser uma ... uma ... glup !!! 

Devido a correria dos últimos dias, ela praticamente havia se esquecido do que houve no encontro entre ela, Maki e Rei . Havia se perguntado como Rei havia escapado dele sem se transformar, e acabara de ter sua resposta . Ela deve ter batido com algo **bem** quente no rosto dele ... será que ele se lembra de quem o chutou ? 

Espera que não . A julgar pela marca de corte em seu lábio, e seu nariz um pouco inchado, não seria boa idéia Maki saber quem chutou seu rosto . Melhor que pense que a responsável é Rei . Não que ela quisesse o mal de sua amiga, mas, uma vez que ela havia deixado sua marca no rosto dele, um detalhe a mais ou a menos não iria fazer falta . 

- Quer apanhar, mulher ? 

- Como é ? 

- Sempai, deixa que eu cuido disso ! Não precisa se preocupar ...

- Só um instante, Rika . Como é que você fala dessa maneira comigo ? Quem você pensa que é ? 

- E quem você pensa que é, mulher ? Qual é o problema ? Vai defender sua "protegida" ? Por que esse súbito interesse ? 

- Porco !

- Ora ... você não tem um tanque de roupa pra lavar e um fogão pra pilotar ? Não se meta em meus assuntos, mulher, senão ...

- Senão o que ? Você me dá nojo . É incrível que em pleno século 21 ainda tenhamos gente desse tipo . Se você não sabe, nós mulheres, somos tão capazes quanto vocês, homens ! Mais um machista ... hunf !

- Saco, outra feminista ! Alguém tinha que mostrar para essas mulheres o verdadeiro lugar delas – totalmente sem o menor pudor e respeito pelas mulheres presentes, Maki começa a mover a cintura para trás e para frente, enquanto finge que está batendo em algo a sua frente e imita o som de um cavalo ....

A ficha demorou um tempo para cair em Rika, mas Amy entendeu logo de inicio . 

- Seu ... seu ... seu porco chauvinista !

Aquilo havia sido demais . Aquele homem não era um adolescente, pelo contrário, devia ter um trinta anos . Merecia uma lição . Se até hoje não aprendeu a respeitar uma mulher, iria aprender agora . 

Com toda a sua força, Amy levanta rapidamente sua perna direita, cujo destino é o espaço que separa as pernas de Maki . Habilmente, ele segura a perna dela . 

- Vai com calma ai, dona ! Isso aqui já está doendo bastante por que ...

E, enquanto ele explicava que alguém havia chutado seu saco em um beco escuro, ele coça-o, demostrando seu total desrespeito para com Amy e Rika . 

Ele estava preparado para um chute, mas não para um microscópio . 

É justamente o que atinge sua face, pegando-o desprevenido e derrubando-o no chão . Havia sido a primeira coisa que a mão de Amy havia alcançado, sendo que ela presta atenção no objeto depois que atinge o rosto dele, danificando o equipamento . 

- Hmm ... isto deve ter sido caro ... 

- Sempai ! Você ... você ... ai, eu não acredito ! Tem idéia de quanto isso custa ?!?!?

- Ops !

- Arghhh !!! Sua imbecil ! Olha só o que você fez !Meu dente ! Meu dente !

- Ora, seja homem ! Eu não bati tão forte assim !

Mesmo agachado, Maki olha para ela, com a boca sangrando . Em um lance bastante rápido, Amy percebe que estava faltando algo na boca dele ...

- Grrr !!! Ele já estava meio solto por que uma vaca se aproveitou que eu estava caído e me chutou ...e agora ... eu vou te matar !!!

Hmmm ... com certeza, aquela frase era polêmica . Estaria ele falando sério ? Estaria ? Quer dizer, de que maneira ele estaria falando ? Seria uma maneira de falar, ou estava falando seriamente  ? Se fosse uma maneira de expressar a situação, então significa que ele está muito nervoso com a perda de seu dente e ela seria o alvo de sua ira . Ou então, se ele estivesse falando seriamente ... hmmm, não seria uma boa hora para contar a ele que a "vaca" não era Rei ... 

- Sempai, o que ainda está fazendo aqui ? Corre !

Puxada a força de seus pensamentos por Rika, Amy sai apressada do laboratório . No caminho, enquanto corre, fica se perguntando se foi a coisa mais certa a fazer . E se aquele sujeito resolvesse atacar Rika ? 

Logo a frente terminava o corredor, o qual era cruzado por outro . Chegando até lá, estaria livre de Maki . Mas ... e Rika ? 

Ela chega rapidamente ao cruzamento, parando bruscamente e aproveitando para olhar para trás, esperando que Maki tenha saído da sala . Ao menos, poderia cuidar dele depois . 

O destino é uma coisa estranha . Será que essa palavra poderia ser usada ? Melhor  não . Talvez fosse melhor utilizar a palavra "acaso" . O acaso é estranho . Ele nos mete nas mais estranhas e indecifráveis situações, nos momentos mais estranhos possíveis . Esse era o caso daqueles dois jovens . Haviam passado o fim-de-semana inteirinho sem se verem, o que era um milagre, levando-se em conta quem eram,  e agora haviam se reencontrado . Mas, para tal ocasião, o acaso (conhecido vulgarmente nesse plano de existência em que ocorrem esses fatos como "O" autor) surpreende e inova mais uma vez com a sua imprevisibilidade : Ambos corriam, vindo de lados opostos do corredor, naquele que seria uma caloroso e doce abraço vindo da parte de ambos ... no exato instante em que uma mulher, um pouco mais alta e sem sombra de dúvida mais velha que eles surge, vindo do corredor que cruzava aquele pelo qual eles corriam . Resultado : colisão : nasce um sanduíche . 

Uma vez que havia parado para olhar para trás, Amy nem percebeu as duas pessoas vindo em sua direção, notando-as apenas quando sente o "impacto" . O barulho ecoa pelos corredores da universidade, sendo ouvido por muitos, e visto por alguns poucos que estavam próximos . 

- Ai ...

Não era uma expressão muito inteligente, mas era a única que seu cérebro conseguia formular . Estava caída, no meio de um corredor de Toudai, entre duas pessoas . O que mais faltava ? 

Hora do destino agir mais uma vez . 

M-me desculpe ! Por favor, me desculpe ! – dizia o rapaz que estava **encima** dela – eu já vou ... – no exato momento em que ele ia rolar seu corpo para o lado para sair de cima de Amy, a mesma o segura pela camisa, impedindo seu movimento . 

- Só um instante, por favor . 

Ele não entende nada, e fica mais confuso ainda quando uma pessoa vem se aproximando a passos largos do local aonde eles estavam . Se não era o supervisor, era alguém que iria causar mais problemas, com certeza . 

O que o jovem rapaz viu o deixou mais surpreso do que a situação na qual ele se encontrava (bom, nem tanto(^_^)) : era um homem mais alto do que ele ... com uma marca de queimadura no rosto e sangue escorrendo pela boca, mais exatamente do local aonde deveria haver um dente . Maki para por alguns instantes e olha ao redor e, em seguida, olha para o jovem que estava caído no chão, fazendo em seguida um olhar de bastante desprezo .

- Olha por onde anda, quatro-olhos ! Se não sabe andar, fique em casa !

E, em seguida, ele se retirou dali, indo pelo corredor que o jovem rapaz veio . 

Amy, por outro lado, estava pasma . Tudo bem que o rapaz estava por cima dela, mas daí Maki não conseguir enxergá-la ... aquela pancada que ele tomou deve ter sido mais forte do que ela pensava . Agora, só faltava, só faltava ... aham ...

O jovem rapaz olhava para onde Maki havia seguido, um tanto quando ofendido e humilhado . Quatro-olhos ? 

- Aham ... com licença, mas será que agora você poderia sair de cima de mim  ? – a voz de Amy estava num misto de seriedade e vergonha, uma vez que uma das mãos do rapaz estava sobre seu seio ... ele, ao percebe isso, ficou incrivelmente vermelho como um tomate .

 - M-me desculpe ! Me desculpe ! Me desculpe ! Me desculpe ! Me desculpe !

- Apenas saia de cima de mim, por favor .

Ele se joga para o lado, tirando seu corpo de cima de Amy . A mesma se levanta, aproveitando que não havia mais nenhum problema . 

- Eu sinto muito, perdão, senhora ! Mil perdões ! Meu nome é Urashima Keitaro ! Me desculpe !

**- **Eu é que me desculpo, pois fiquei na sua frente . Muito prazer, Mitsukai Amy . 

- Sempai ! Sempai ! Você está bem ? 

- Shhh !!!! Não grite ! Quer que ele volte, Rika ?  Keitaro, essa é Aono Rika, ela faz medicina . 

- Amy ? Amy ? Esse nome não me é estranho – disse outra voz e, para a surpresa de todos, mais uma pessoa se levanta do chão : a garota na qual Amy estava encima . 

- Me desculpe, eu me esqueci de você !

- Perdão, Mutsumi ! Eu também me esqueci de você !

- Ah, Kei-kun, não tem problema ! Você **sabe** que eu te perdôo ! Mas eu acho que já ouvi o seu nome em algum lugar ... 

- Talvez na galeria da fama – completava Rika . - Mas acho que está escrito "Mizuno" . 

- Você é Mizuno Amy ? – o espanto era evidente na voz de Keitaro .

- A primeira colocada no Ranking dos melhores alunos que já passaram pela Universidade de Tóquio ? Aquela que teve as notas mais perfeitas em toda a história dessa faculdade ? – completava Mutsumi .

- Assim eu fico envergonhada ! Mizuno é o meu nome de solteira, agora me chamo Mitsukai Amy .

- Sempai, eu sempre quis te conhecer – diziam Keitaro e Mutsumi em uníssono . 

Grande, ela pensava . Acabara de arrumar "mais" dois admiradores . Já não bastava Rika ...

- Rika, o reitor está ? 

- Que eu saiba, sim . Vai falar com ele sobre esse incidente ? 

- Também . 

- Também ? 

- É, também . É uma boa oportunidade para uma visita , sabe .... vocês me dão licença, só um instantinho ? Obrigada !

Amy segue seu caminho, indo aonde nenhum outro voltou com vida ...

- PESSOAL !!!! – era Mutsumi, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir – MIZUNO-SEMPAI ESTÁ AQUI !!! MIZUNO-SEMPAI ESTÁ AQUI !!! 

Por um lado, aquilo não era tão ruim assim . Aquele bando de estudantes olhando para ela, admirando-a ... mas, por outro ... que vergonha ! Era o fim de sua privacidade naquela escola, fora o fato de que o elemento surpresa estava exterminado ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Toc, toc

- Entre, senhora Mitsukai . Estava aguardando-a . 

Obedecendo, ela atravessa a porta daquele que é a entidade governante daquele órgão de ensino, vulgarmente conhecido como reitor .

Ela dá de cara com a sala ... aquela sala . Sempre organizada, sempre arrumada, e cheia de livros . Era incrível a quantidade de livros que haviam ali . E não eram simples livros, pelo contrário : eram verdadeiras obras, muitas das quais desconhecidas, as quais não pertenciam a universidade, mas apenas àquele homem . Nesse ponto, ela o admirava . Era uma pessoa que passara toda a sua vida acumulando conhecimento, dando duro para chegar até onde está . 

Na verdade, o único ressentimento que havia ... era da própria Amy . Nunca havia se irritado com ele, mas ela já havia sentido vergonha de si mesma devido a algo que fizera no passado . 

Havia encontrado, em meio a coleção do reitor, um "certo" livro, com anotações e observações muito "perigosas" . Na verdade, também haviam outros, mas esses não representavam perigo verdadeiro, devido a maneira pela qual foram escritos, mas aquele em particular, sim . Devido a natureza dele, não podia pedir emprestado, comprar, trocar .  Qualquer coisa despertaria suspeita . Teve que roubá-lo . Até hoje, ele se pergunta o que teria acontecido com aquele seu livro, mal imaginando que fora uma das melhores alunas que aquela escola já teve que o afanou . Ela carrega isso no peito até hoje, mas sabe que fez a melhor das decisões . Na época atual, seria perigoso um homem daquele nível intelectual ter acesso a esse tipo de literatura . Se ele não ficasse louco com o que lê-se ... seus colegas de profissão o taxariam como tal, por acreditar no que estava escrito naquele livro . 

- Bom dia, senhora Mitsukai . A que devo a honra de sua visita ? 

- O senhor sabia que eu estava aqui  ? – ela fazia essa pergunta, embora já soubesse essa resposta .

- O pior surdo é aquele que não quer ouvir . 

O ditado não era bem assim, e aquilo a lembrou de Minako, quando era mais jovem . 

Embora estivesse de pé e olhando pela janela, ele ergue seu pescoço e olha para ela com o canto do olho, vendo o suficiente . Era uma mulher formada . Não era mais uma "esquisita", como era taxada pelos outros . Soube que ela havia se caso, formado família . Isso era bom . Em sua opinião, as pessoas sempre deveriam ter alguém para compartilhar seus melhores e piores momentos . 

- Não vai se virar para me olhar melhor ? 

- Eu não preciso . De onde estou, posso entender como você está . Eu te peço desculpas, Amy . Te julguei mal . Achei que se tornaria uma profissional fria, cada vez mais apática, desprovida de emoções . Não da maneira que você deve estar pensando, mas como muitos médicos o são . Profissionais que atingiram um grande desenvolvimento profissional, e se vêem como deuses de sua área . Acham-se os soberanos, enxergando todos os outros como formigas . Outro dia um dos alunos da sua turma esteve aqui, e humilhou diante do  refeitório inteiro um calouro que acidentalmente deixou cair um pouco de comida em sua gravata . O calouro pediu desculpas, mas não adiantou . Eu chamei seu antigo colega até aqui, e disse o quanto estava decepcionado com ele, que não foi isso que eu ensinei a vocês . Mesmo quando me tornei reitor, nunca desprezei nenhum de vocês, sendo meus antigos alunos ou não . Soube que você tratou muito bem dois alunos que trombaram com você no corredor ... Amy, assim como outros, eu tenho orgulho de você . Certo professor disse uma vez para seus alunos : **_"durante o período em que estudarem conosco, vocês deixarão de ser humanos, para serem algo melhor ... vocês serão médicos_**" . Medite sobre essa frase para qualquer profissão . Nunca, mas nunca deixe de ser humana . Não seja mais uma, mas faça a diferença . Dispensada .

Ela fica quieta, sem emitir um único ruído . Ele não a olhava, mas sabia que algumas lágrimas escorriam por entre seus olhos . 

Aquele não fora apenas seu reitor, mas um de seu professores . O melhor . 

E ele não havia perdido velhos hábitos . 

Quando preparava-se para sair, ouve sua voz mais uma vez ;

- Amy ... tome cuidado . As ruas tem estado perigosas ultimamente . Coisas estranhas tem acontecido, coisas que desafiam a mente de cada um . Mas não se engane achando que é apenas isso . Nos dias que hão de vir, todos nós estaremos de frente com coisas que vão pôr a prova todo o nosso intelecto . 

- O senhor não imagina o quanto abriu minha mente . Obrigado por tudo, e tenha um bom dia . Nos encontramos por ai, professor Seo . 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Droga, esqueci de falar com o reitor sobre aquele idiota !

_Trim, trim, trim ._

- Alô ? 

- Alô, sou eu !

- Makoto ! Onde é que você esteve ? Te procurei durante esses dois dias e não te encontrei em lugar nenhum ... nem em casa ! Aonde você foi ? E por que a sua voz está estranha ? 

- Eu ... tive que resolver um problema, Amy . E eu estou falando de um orelhão . O meu celular ... ele foi vitima de um "esquecimento" vindo da minha parte .Tudo bem com você  ?

- Tudo . Levou Akira junto ? 

- Não, eu o deixei em casa, lembra ? 

- Pois eu não o encontrei . Não estava em lugar nenhum !

- AKIRA NÃO ESTAVA EM CASA ?????

- Ei, não precisa gritar no meu ouvido ! Eu estive lá, e não o encontrei !

- Aconteceu algo nesses dois dias em que estive fora ? 

- Bom, mais ou menos ...  a principio, nada ... mas espera só pra saber o que eu descobri . É melhor se sentar, para não cair ! Eu ...

- Acho que não vai ser necessário, Amy . Está no trabalho ? 

- Não, hoje estou de folga . Estou indo para casa agora . 

- Está de carro ? Melhor ainda ! Venha o mais rápido possível para a escola Juuban !

- O que tem de tão espec ... não me diga que ... não, eu não posso acreditar que seja isso ...

- Eu estou indo para lá . Tenho fortes motivos para crer que o próximo ataque será lá, se é que ainda não começou . 

- Não brinque com isso !

- Não estou brincando, só sendo realista  . 

- Como soube que será lá ? 

- Bom ... aqui eu te explico . Sabe aquela história que eu te contei ? Pois é . A Rei está bem ? 

- Hã ... sabe, esse é um outro problema ...

- Como assim, outro problema ? 

- Eu ... eu a pedi de vista, sabe ... me desculpe .

- COMO É ? VOCÊ A PERDEU DE VISTA ??? AMY, MAS QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ ? QUANDO EU TE PEÇO UMA COISA, É PRA FAZER, OUVIU ? TEM IDÉIA DE ONDE ELA PODE ESTAR AGORA, E O QUE DEVE ESTAR FAZENDO ? 

- Me desculpe ! Eu havia encontrado ela perto do templo, mas logo em seguida ela me colocou pra dormir com aquele poder mental dela !

- Colocou, é ? Quer dizer então, que Rei está desaparecida desde Sábado ... hmm, não sei não, mas alguma coisa me diz que teremos problemas ... melhor você vir até aqui o mais rápido possível, uma vez que não podemos contar com as duas !

Ela desliga o telefone, não dando tempo para Amy continuar . 

Pois bem, se precisavam dela em Juuban, para Juuban ela iria . Será que conseguiriam resolver isso tudo dessa vez ? Não que quisesse ser pessimista, mas duvidava muito disso . Afinal, pela sua experiência como guerreira, as coisas nunca se resolviam facilmente . 

E, pelo visto, as coisas iriam ficar feias, uma vez que estavam desfalcadas por causa de ...de ... espera um pouco, Makoto disse que não poderiam contar com as duas ? A primeira, obviamente, era Rei . A segunda ... Minako ? Mas ... mas ela só havia comentado naquele dia com Makoto e Rei que Minako não poderia vir ajudá-las ... como Makoto sabia ... o que ela sabia ? E o quanto ela sabia ? Muito estranho . Depois disso tudo, seria uma boa hora para sentar e ter uma conversa com Makoto sobre seus segredos . 

- Quer saber ? Isso não deve ser nem a ponta do Iceberg ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Interessante . Pelo visto, seu plano havia dado certo . As Sailors estavam se dirigindo para aquele colégio, como esperado . Podia senti a aura delas se aproximando, embora estivessem um pouco distantes . As auras de Vênus e Júpiter estavam bem próximas, disso ela tinha certeza . Havia outra se aproximando, mas não conseguia distingui-la . Com certeza, deveria ser Mercúrio . Só podia ser . Era a única cujo rastro era fraco naquela escola . Ela não devia frequenta-la tanto quanto as outras . Provavelmente, não deveria ter muitos motivos para isso, ou alguém que a esperasse lá . 

Estava se deliciando com aquilo . Tanto tempo ... muito mais tempo do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar . E, agora, completariam seu objetivo ... finalmente . Finalmente, aquela traidora iria pagar por tudo o que fez ... só se arrependia de não poder ter feito nada até agora, pois sabia que não seria uma decisão inteligente . Era uma pena que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto ... aquelas Sailors iriam se arrepender por terem se intrometido no que não lhes dizia respeito .

Ela mesma estava pasma com seu trabalho . Sim senhor, um trabalho de profissional . Nem Vênus perceberia ... e não percebeu . Só iriam perceber quando fosse tarde demais ... Júpiter acabara de chegar, podia sentir a aura dela bem mais forte . Excelente . Agora, eram duas . 

Por outro lado, Makoto estava diante de um dilema : o que fazer ? a principio, parecia simples ... mas não era . Pelo visto, o local ainda não havia sido atacado ... mas, quando fosse, o que faria ? Lutaria ? Na frente da escola ? Diante de todos ? 

Claro, tinha a opção de se transformar e não ser reconhecida ... mas seria uma boa idéia ? Já haviam se passado tantos anos ... será que as pessoas estavam prontas para as Sailors ? Estariam prontas para encará-las novamente ? Sem sombra de dúvida, as crianças iriam achar aquilo bastante excitante, isso era certo . Mas como as outras pessoas reagiriam ? Com certeza, não iriam gostar de ver sua cidade ser arrasada novamente . E o que foi feito no centro da cidade serviu apenas de amostra . Se quem estivessem enfrentando fosse tão forte quanto aqueles dois que enfrentou no centro, então a escola sofreria um sério risco de ser ...

Aliás, um detalhe lhe passou a cabeça : eles na eram tão fortes assim . Pelo contrário, causaram bastante destruição, mas não eram tão poderosos  . Apenas tiveram tempo de agir antes que ela e Minako aparecessem . Embora estivesse possuída por uma fúria devoradora, os que destruíram o templo Hikawa deveriam ter dado um pouco mais de trabalho para Rei . E Amy havia derrotado um deles no cais do porto, destransformada . Certo, elas estavam bem mais fortes ... mas eles também deveriam ser um pouco mais fortes . Seus inimigos sempre eram um mais forte do que o outro, por que mudar as coisas de uma hora para outra ? 

Diante de tais fatos, ela só poderia chegar a uma conclusão . 

Infelizmente, não houve tempo para que seu raciocínio fosse completado . Não com o que acabara de perceber . 

Se perguntava como não havia prestado atenção naquilo antes . Estivera diante dela esse tempo todo ... com certeza, havia sido feito por um profissional . Ainda assim, não conseguia enxergar direito **aquilo** . Era como se algo estivesse acontecendo ao redor da escola ... algo que não deveria acontecer, ou estar lá . Pior, parecia atingir todo aquele perímetro . Era melhor ficar esperta, por que o ataque estava prestes a começar, se é que não havia começado ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Outra pessoa também fazia essa mesma pergunta . Como havia demorado tanto tempo para perceber ? Pedindo licença aos alunos, ela se retira da sala, percorrendo aquele imenso corredor em direção a sala dos professores . Chegando lá, aproveita que não havia ninguém na sala, e se tranca no banheiro . Ela se ajoelha diante do vaso sanitário, e faz algo inesperado : vomita . Estava sentindo aquilo, aquela coisa ...

- Blearghhh !!! M-mas que ... podridão !

Sim, era verdade . Ela realmente havia dito aquilo . Estava sentindo uma podridão invadir a escola, tomando conta de cada sala . Alguém estava aqui . Alguém muito perigoso . Apenas não acreditava que iriam atacar aquele lugar, colocando em risco a vida de todos aqueles inocentes . 

- Você está bem ? 

Ela toma um rápido susto, mas continua vomitando . 

- Professora Minako, tudo bem com a senhora ? 

- Eu ... bleargh ... estou ... bem ... 

O supervisor estava preocupado . Havia passado pela sala dos professores pra tomar um café, e se assustou quando viu a porta do banheiro aberta, com Minako lá dentro . 

- Não parece . Quer que eu chame um médico ? 

- N-não, não precisa, eu ... eu ... tenho uma amiga que mora aqui perto ... poderia tomar conta da turma para mim, por favor, eles estão fazendo alguns cálculos, e ficarão bastante ocupados por um longo tempo ... por favor . 

- Claro ! E não se preocupe, eu cuidarei deles . 

- Eu agradeço .

Ela se dirige rapidamente à secretaria da escola . Não estava acreditando que faria isso . Não queria ter que passar por aquilo novamente ... mas precisava . Pois, desta vez, conhecia as vitimas . 

- Diretora Haruna, eu preciso me ausentar . 

- Algum problema, professora Minako ? Você não parece muito bem .

- Eu ... apenas ... não me sinto bem ... eu tenho uma amiga que mora aqui perto que é médica ... eu voltarei o mais rápido possível ...

- Foi por isso que seu filho não veio, não é mesmo ? Vá, Minako . Volte apenas quando estiver melhor . Não se preocupe com seus alunos, providenciarei um substituto . E cuide para que Shinnosuke se recupere . 

- Eu ... eu farei isso ... se me dá licença ...

- Tem certeza de que está bem ? Vou pedir para alguém levá-la !

- Não, obrigado, mas eu posso ir sozinho . Adeus . 

Ela segue lentamente até os fundos do colégio, e aperta o passo quando o atravessa . Não estava acreditando que faria isso . 

E, tão logo vai andando, rapidamente se afasta do colégio . 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Havia sido muito inteligente de sua parte ter pedido para aqueles três que não se intrometessem . Já haviam ajudado bastante, e não desejaria que nada de mal acontecesse a eles . Seja o que fosse, seja quem fosse ... era o momento decisivo . A hora pela qual havia esperado pacientemente . 

Felizmente possuía uma excelente visão, a qual permitiu-lhe olhar a escola de uma certa distância, e ver seu filho sentado perto da janela . Um hábito que ele havia herdado dela, dos tempos em que lutava contra seus antigos inimigos . Sempre costumava ficar perto da janela que dava para a rua ou para o corredor para ficar de olho em algum possível problema que poderia acontecer . 

Claro, mesmo a distância, havia sentido a energia dele . Era pequena, realmente, não se comparava com a sua ... mas conseguiu sentir . Justamente isso que varreu todos os pensamentos inúteis de sua cabeça, deixando-a com apenas um objetivo : sua missão . 

Ela se distância da escola e entra no primeiro beco que encontra . Engraçado como sempre havia um beco para fugir ou se esconder quando precisava . Bom, isso não era um conhecimento útil no momento . Útil era saber que, fora alguns gatos pingados, o beco estava vazio . Hora do show . 

Ela flexiona seus joelhos com toda a sua força, e salta . É um salto poderoso, que parece querer tocar as nuvens . 

- PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE JÚPITER, TRANSFORMAÇÃO !!!!

Como havia acontecido das outras vezes, sentia seu poder transbordar, ultrapassar seus limites . Era simplesmente incrível . Quando achava que havia atingido seu poder máximo, sua transformação permitia que isso fosse ultrapassado . 

Na verdade, mesmo destransformada, ele era atualmente mais poderosa do que era quando se transformou em Sailor Júpiter pela primeira vez . 

Sim, era verdade . Tudo aquilo que havia contado para Rei sobre a maneira que seus poderes se desenvolvem era verdade . Seus poderes estão intimamente ligados a você, e conforme você sofre mudanças, eles também mudam . Interessante era a teoria que Minako havia contado para ela . Era sobre a aura das Sailors . A aura não é exatamente uma forma de energia, embora se apresente como tal . 

Porém, encurtando toda a explicação que Minako deu, havia mais um detalhe : segundo Minako, as Sailors guardavam suas auras dentro de si quando estavam destransformadas . Suas canetas de transformação eram dispositivos tecno-mágicos, os quais traziam essa aura para fora . No momento em que isso acontecia, seus corpos sofriam uma transformação . Não era apenas o ganho de poderes, era algo mais : elas voltavam a ter os corpos que possuíam durante o Milênio de Prata . E, segundo a teoria de Minako, a aura interior era incompleta , formando-se aos poucos . 

Claro, ela havia dito isso já faz algum tempo . E ela se referia a aura das Sailors, não das garotas que defendiam a Terra nas horas vagas . Sendo assim, pode-se dizer que elas possuíam uma aura exterior e uma interior e que, durante a transformação,  elas passavam a possuir duas auras exteriores . 

Mas algo a preocupava  . Se a aura interior, junto com sua semente estelar a fazia voltar ao velho corpo ... então a aura interior também representava sua maneira de agir, seu hábitos, seus defeitos e qualidade, também como suas outras características na época do Milênio ... se for assim, então sua aura interior deveria estar quase completa, a ponto de influenciar suas ações, de mudar sua maneira de agir, de falar ... claro, sabia que em tantos anos, mudaria seu comportamento ... mas daí agir como agia no Milênio de Prata, isso era inesperado . Como teria sido lá ? Nunca havia se preocupado com isso, até então . 

Ela atinge o teto do prédio, mas quem atinge-o não é Makoto, mas Sailor Júpiter, não que isso fizesse alguma diferença na altura dos fatos . Aquilo poderia se tornar interessante, dependendo do ponto de vista de cada um . Até que a teoria de Minako fazia sentido, ela pensava : afinal, como poderia, num futuro tão distante, ainda estar viva e não aparentar quase nenhuma idade ? Então, muito provavelmente daqui há alguns anos não haveria mais diferença entre Kino Makoto e Sailor Júpiter ...

Uma breve lembrança a entristecia : Minako . Ela não deveria agir da maneira que age . Cresceu, amadureceu ... mas está bem diferente da Minako que conhecera anos atrás . Não se referia ao fato dela ser uma professora e mãe dedicada ... mas ao fato de ela praticamente abominar a guerra e a violência . Não que ela mesma amasse isso, mas entendia que, em certas situações, você tinha que agir para garantir um futuro melhor . 

Recusava-se a acreditar que a maneira de agir de Minako era a mesma do Milênio de Prata . Disso ela tinha certeza . Não por que se lembra, mas por que sabia o que havia acontecido a Minako para ela ter ficado assim . Havia tentado ajudar sua amiga diversas vezes, mas ela parecia querer **não** superar aquilo . E foi nesse momento que ela resolveu respeitar a decisão de sua amiga . 

No entanto, ela ainda acredita que ela vai superar isso ... acredita que ela vai vencer suas guerras interiores e prevalecer . Isso por que ela recusa-se a acreditar que Sailor Vênus tenha morrido . Ou Sailor V . Ou princesa de Vênus . Ou seja qual for o título assumido . 

Chegava a ser vergonhoso isso : uma Sailor pacifista . Até demais . 

Ela não podia ficar se culpando pelo resto da vida ... um dia, teria que parar para aceitar . 

Makoto olha para o horizonte . Ainda era bem cedo, e o sol não havia atingido seu ponto máximo . Exatamente como Minako : havia sobrevivido a noite, encontrado a manhã, mas não conseguia atingir a tarde . 

O passado poderia ser triste e doloroso, mas nada poderia ser feito para mudá-lo . Lutar pelo futuro era a única alternativa . Porém, cada uma escolhia a sua maneira de lutar . Makoto fez sua escolha, e Minako também .Um dia, iriam descobrir quem fez a decisão correta . Qual das duas será ? A que decidiu lutar para proteger, ou a que decidi não lutar para não ferir e machucar ?

Isso, só o tempo nos dirá, ela pensava . 

Mas, ao seu ver, ele pode ser mais breve do que muitos esperam . 

Mas a aquilo já estava tomando bastante tempo . No momento, apenas uma coisa importava . Era a hora tão esperada, o momento mais importante . Tantos anos desde Galáxia, e agora voltaria a lutar com todas as suas forças e, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, mediante  a atual situação, o combate eminente a excitava . O sangue de guerreiro que corria pelas suas veias fervilhava cada vez mais . O prazer pelo combate herdado de seus ancestrais falava mais altos . E tudo isso se unia e explodia a cada instante em que ela confirmava seu alvo . 

- Finalmente . TÁ NA HORA DO PAU !!! MEU PLANETA GUARDIÃO É JÚPITER ! QUE FAÇAM TREMER O TROVÃO E A TEMPESTADE ! TROVÃO DE JÚPITER ... RESSOE !!!

Por todos os que haviam sofrido . Por Rei . Por Minako . Por Megumi .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Com todo o respeito que eu tive, tenho e sempre terei por você ... por todo esse tempo em que te apoiei, por todos os momentos difíceis pelos quais temos passado, eu faço a única, decente, lógica e necessário pergunta : enlouqueceu ? 

- Estranho isso vindo de você, Maki . Soube que andou arrumando confusão por aqui . 

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Seo ! Meu problema foi apenas uma breve discussão com uma mulher idiota . Mas você ... tem idéia do que fez ? Se tivesse feito o que pedi, nós teríamos pego as Sailors desprevenidas ... mas aquela louca foi enfrentá-las em seu próprio território ! Você já havia confirmado isso quando mandou que dessem tiros naquele bairro, então para que essa loucura ? Lá, elas são mais fortes, e nós temos poucos operandos atualmente !

- Acalme-se, Maki . Eu fiz o que pediu, mas não encontrei nada . Não encontrei ninguém com esse nome . Não existe uma aluna chamada Tsufuru Jina na Universidade de Tóquio . Você deve ter imaginado isso . 

- Eu imaginei ? Acha que isso é fruto da minha imaginação ? – Maki colocava a mão sobre seu rosto, mostrando para Seo a marca da queimadura . – eu vi aquilo . Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção naquela estudante ! 

- E, no entanto, isso não nos leva a nada . 

- Seo, estamos quase conseguindo ... e você coloca tudo a perder ? Devia tê-la detido!

- Como se eu a controla-se ! Ora, Maki, não me diga que não percebeu que eu e ela **não** somo amigos ? Trabalhamos juntos, mas não somos amigos, se esqueceu ? Acha que eu não quis detê-la ? Seria inútil, Maki ! Sabe que eu não conseguiria ! Todos os meus filhos ... nossas crianças ... todos os que morreram ...

- Mesmo assim, foi uma decisão estúpida . Ela não se importa com eles, nunca se importou .

- Eu sei . Mas, sem eles ... não teríamos chegado tão longe, não é ? 

- É, tem razão . Sei que isso não é coisa para ser dita, que não serve de consolo ... mas quando eles morreram naquele templo, acabaram por adiantar e muito nossos planos . É algo trágico de se dizer, é algo sujo de se dizer para nossas próprias crianças, mas é a pura verdade . Pois bem, eu irei até lá . Me deseje sorte . 

- Hunf, típico . Mais um . 

- Como ? O que quer dizer ? 

- Você não é o único que ficou revoltado com essa noticia . 

- Ficar revoltado ... Seo, quem mais foi até lá ? 

- A única pessoa que poderia ir ... e que eu poderia enviar . Me pressionou até que eu desse permissão para isso . Tive que ceder . 

- Não me diga que você enviou ... não, eu não acredito . EU NÃO ACREDITO !!! 

- Isso também era previsto . Eu irei com você para ajudar .

- Previsto ? Quer dizer que estava me esperando para irmos juntos ? 

- Isso vai ter que acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde, amigo . A diferença é quando e como . Por mais que odeie dizer isso, aquela idiota é necessária ... e não permitirei que outra criança morra . Vamos . 

- Não, você não vai . 

- Não há tempo para isso, Maki . 

- Escute, Seo ... você não deve ir . Se te virem, estará tudo acabado . As crianças te respeitam ... elas te amam !Você não pode morrer . Muitos morreram ... mas há outros, lembre-se disso . Você foi um pai para todos eles . Ajudou-os quando mais precisavam . Não sei o que se passava pela cabeça de Yosho, mas tenho certeza de que os outros morreram com orgulho de terem te conhecido . Fique aqui . Eu te dou a minha palavra de que não permitirei que aquela idiota ou outro de seus filhos saia ferido . Tem a minha palavra .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Ela salta e toca no chão com a mão esquerda, tomando impulso e jogando o corpo para o lado, escapando por pouco da morte certa . Ao se levantar, nota o buraco que havia se formado no chão, maior do que uma bola de futebol . Ela continua correndo, sem olhar para trás . Não queria lutar . Não queria ter que fazer aquilo . 

Ela continua correndo, alheia aos ataques, os quais estavam criando verdadeiros rombos na rua . Parecia até que estava errando de propósito . 

Mas Minako não queria pensar nisso . Tinha que se afastar o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, para poder agir . Seria rápido e silencioso, e poderia voltar rapidamente para a escola . Esperava apenas que Makoto não matasse ninguém até lá, apenas isso . 

Seu plano seria quase perfeito, uma vez que estava usando algumas ruas vazias para correr . Havia feito uma rota de becos e ruas com pouco movimentação, anos atrás . Eram perfeitas para as Sailors . O problema era que ela estava sendo seguida . 

Cruzando rapidamente outro beco, ela despista seu perseguidor . Mais alguns passos e ...

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos bruscamente quando ela tropeça e cai . Não estava acreditando em sua falta de sorte . Ela se levanta e continua correndo . Sei peito torna a bater, e ela vomita mais uma vez . Aquele lugar **fedia** a maldade, em sua opinião . Quem estivesse fazendo isso naquela área, deveria ser uma pessoa extremamente perigosa . 

Súbito, ela para de correr . Isso por que havia tropeçado há pouco ... e não havia ... prestado atenção ... no que havia ... tropeçado ...

Ela olha para trás, confirmando e odiando-se por estar certa . Não havia tropeçado numa pedra . Havia tropeçado numa pessoa . 

Ela volta, verificando como estava .

- Ei, acorde ! Acorde ! Você tem que sair daqui, e rápido, senão ...

A pessoa não acordava, e ela começava a sentir alguém se aproximando ...

Sem alternativa, ela pega a pessoa e começa a carregá-la . Arrastá-la seria o termo mais correto, uma vez que a pessoa era praticamente do seu tamanho, embora aparentasse ser mais jovem . As roupas estavam um poucos rasgadas e o cabelo bagunçado, mas mesmo assim, conseguia visualizar o rosto de forma razoável . Não era ninguém que conhecesse . 

E como era pesado ! Não parecia, mas pesava, e estava atrasando-a . Infelizmente, ela não podia deixá-lo ali . 

E, pelo visto, a sorte não estava ao seu lado . Pois, enquanto arrastava aquela pessoa, viu seu perseguidor surgir alguns metros à sua frente . 

Ele vai se aproximando, lentamente . Não tinha motivos para correr, uma vez que sabia que ela não iria soltar quem estava ajudando . 

Ela o vê se aproximando, se aproximando ... poderia ficar pior ? 

É o que acontece : ela percebe, no pior momento possível, que o beco havia terminado . Havia apenas uma parede atrás dela . Seria o fim . 

Olhando novamente para frente, lá estava ele, encarando-a . Céus, o que ele estava fazendo aqui ? 

- Há quanto tempo . Aonde você pensa de vai ? Não pense que vai escapar de mim ! É impossível ! Prepare-se para encontrar seus ancestrais, Vênus ! 

A simples visão dele a assustava . Impossível não reconhecê-lo . Seu cabelo pontiagudo, daquela cor, era sua maior marca . Claro, havia o fato dele estar segurando um pedaço de madeira, fumegante .

- Menos tempo do que eu imaginava  ... Olho-de-Águia ...

_Continua ..._

Notas do autor : O Sempai

Pois bem, quero aproveitar esse espaço para dar a algumas explicações . Ao invés de colocar o significado de uma palavra, tentarei explicá-la de maneira mais ampla . 

Afinal, o que significa "sempai" ? 

Qualquer um que já tenha visto algum anime que não esteja dublado em português já ouviu essa palavra . Resumidamente falando, é utilizada em praticamente quase todos os animes que você assistir, com rarissimas exceções . Mas como é isso ? 

Primeiramente, a palavra **sempai** pode ser traduzida para o nosso idioma como **veterano** . Podemos usar como exemplo o anime Ranma ½ , o qual todos conhecem(Você não conhece ? Aonde esteve nos últimos cinco anos ? Jogando basquete em Oa  ?) . Um dos que viviam enchendo a paciência de Ranma por causa de Akane era Kuno, o qual a maioria dos alunos chamavam de Sempai Kuno . Isso por que ele era um aluno de uma classe mais adiantada do que a de Ranma e Akane . 

Resumidamente, Sempai é uma forma de tratamento utilizada por estudantes japoneses quando se dirigem a alunos mais velhos . Mas não é só isso . 

No Japão, existe a tradição e costume do veterano, do aluno mais velho e experiente . E isso não se aplica somente a escola . Como exemplo em Ranma, os alunos chamavam Kuno de sempai por mais um motivo : ele é capitão do time de Kendô, sendo chamado de sempai pelos alunos mais novos, menos experiente . Provavelmente a experiência é o que torna alguém um Sempai . 

Outro exemplo parecido, é no OAV de Rayearth e na série de TV(estou escrevendo um fanfic sobre ele, você já leu ? ) Marine (Umi) é a capitã do time de esgrima . Ela é chamada constantemente pelas outras alunas de sempai . No caso, diz respeito a experiência dela em uma área especifica . 

Agora, outro exemplo, mas esse vai pedir um pouco da memória de vocês . 

Na aclamada série Macross, haviam alguns desses exemplos . Um deles era entre dois pilotos, conhecidos no Brasil, na época em que a série veio aqui pela primeira vez com o nome de Robotech : Rick Hunter e Roy Focker . Eu poderia ter usado os nomes originais dele, mas acredito que isso servirá como exemplo . Em vários momentos, Rick chamava Roy de Sempai (atenção, ele fazia isso na série original . Na dublagem brasileira, às vezes Roy era apenas um amigo, outras vezes eles eram irmãos . A dublagem era uma bagunça naquela época . Ainda hoje é, mas está bem melhor) . Roy era o capitão de sua equipe, e um dos melhores pilotos de sua esquadra . Possuía uma vasta experiência, bem maior do que a dos demais pilotos . 

Outro exemplo, e esse é bem mais recente, é no anime Evangelion : uma as operadoras da Nerv, Maya, vive se referindo a Doutora Ritsuko como sempai . 

Creio que isso explica o que é um Sempai  : uma espécie de colega de estudo ou "profissão" bem mais experiente . Não confundir com **sensei** ! Mas isso é uma outra história ...


	11. Guerrilha Urbana

Capítulo X – Guerrilha Urbana Arakáejeaipo – Parte 1 - Encontros 

Dias de um passado (quase) esquecido

By Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Janeiro/2002

- Droga de trânsito .

Era a sexta vez que Amy repetia essa mesma frase . Seu nervosismo já era bastante notável .  

- Droga, e justo agora !

Logo à sua frente, um engarrafamento colossal de carros se seguia, impedindo qualquer movimento . E ainda era de manhã ...

- Droga de trânsito ! E justo agora !

Ela olha para frente mais uma vez . Seria uma longa manhã ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- C-c-como é que é ? Mas isso é impossível ! Como foi que ela ... ? 

Ela não tem tempo de obter sua resposta, uma vez que o ataque de Makoto se aproximava . Jogando-se para o lado, escapa do raio que vinha em sua direção . Agora, bastava saber como Júpiter havia descoberto sua localização . 

Makoto, por outro lado, havia percebido algo deveras incomum : o céus sofreu uma rápida distorção, voltando ao normal logo em seguida . 

Ela continua ali, observando o telhado da escola, esperando por alguma coisa .

Então, finalmente acontece . 

Era como se o espaço acima da escola sofresse uma distorção, como se algo encoberto tivesse perdido sua proteção . Podia parecer estranho, mas aquele espaço tremia, revelando aos poucos uma nova figura . Seja quem fosse, queria assustar as pessoas, pois a roupa de "morte" não deveria ter outro propósito . Ou teria ? 

De qualquer forma, a realidade se distorcendo e revelando uma nova figura seria algo bem interessante ... se ela não tivesse anos de experiência nesse ramo . 

Do alto da escola, ela ficava analisando a situação, tentando formular respostas . Como Júpiter a havia localizado, se a mesma estava imperceptível ? 

Ela teria suas respostas mais rápido do que esperava, uma vez que a Sailor havia saltado do prédio e estava caminhando em sua direção . 

Makoto chega em frente a escola, enquanto olha para o telhado . Aquilo era estranho, pensava . Não o fato daquele novo inimigo, mas estar lutando em frente àquele colégio enquanto era observada por dezenas de alunos . Ou melhor, por apenas alguns curiosos que estavam se perguntando quem seria o palhaço que havia chegado, isso por que havia disparado seu ataque do alto de um prédio, de maneira bem rápida, de forma que pouquíssimas pessoas o teriam visto . 

Antes de prosseguir ela para, enquanto olha para as crianças que estavam na janela . Teria que agir com extremo cuidado, pois não lhe agradava a idéia de ferir os espectadores . 

- Gente, olha só ! – gritava uma das crianças que estava na janela, ao ver a mulher vestida com uma roupa de marinheira saltar tão alto que conseguia alcançar o teto ...

- Olá . 

- Oi . 

- Como descobriu ? 

- Segredo profissional, sabe como é . – E, no fundo, ela agradecia a dica dada pelo youma de que havia algo estranho na escola . Depois de passar longos minutos procurando e ter que ouvir aquele indivíduo mentalmente desprivilegiado repetir diversas vezes que algo ruim estava por perto, seu cérebro começou a ativar . Seja quem fosse que estivesse ali, estava perto, observando tudo o que acontecia . A pergunta era : onde ? Não demorou muito para ela perceber que, se a pessoa estava naquele colégio, era porque devia ter somado dois mais dois e descoberto que as Sailors agiam muito naquela área, e que haviam agido diversas vezes naquele colégio . Não era um raciocínio tão difícil assim de se chegar . Alguém com um pouco de atenção aos fatos poderia perceber isso . Mas quem seria burro o suficiente para atacá-las justamente no local em que elas levavam vantagem ? A não ser que tivesse um  bom plano .

- Um tanto quanto óbvio, não acha ? 

- E é .

- Mas você não pode me culpar . Não achei que você atacaria a escola, com todas essas crianças aqui . 

- Aquilo foi apenas para confirmar uma suspeita, mas vejo que tirou sua concentração e perdeu seu disfarce . Truque interessante o seu . 

- Prática . 

- Então ...

- Então ... ?

- Quem é você ? 

- Quer saber quem sou eu ? 

- Exatamente . 

- Ora, Sailor Júpiter ... – embora seu rosto estivesse coberto, Makoto consegue ver um rápido sorriso - ... você sabe muito bem que não é assim que funciona . 

- Sim, eu sei, e já esperava por isso . Não vai se render ? 

- E por que essa pergunta, uma vez quem ambas conhecemos as regras do jogo ? 

- Isso foi em respeito a uma pessoa que passa bastante tempo nesse local . Mas vejo que não deu certo . Gente da sua laia só aprende da pior maneira .

- Júpiter, Júpiter ... sabia que você fala demais para alguém que está sozinha ? 

- Eu sou mais do que suficiente para dar um jeito em você !

- É mesmo ? Estranho isso, vindo de alguém que sempre precisou da ajuda de uma "princesa" para superar os obstáculos . 

O conhecimento daquela pessoa estava começando a irritar Makoto . Seja quem fosse, conhecia as Sailor e deve ter estudado sobre suas lutas . Era uma mulher, sem sombra de dúvida . A sua postura, seu tom de voz, seu jogo de palavras ... se aquilo não fosse uma mulher, não queria arriscar um palpite . 

- Vai engolir suas palavras !

Rapidamente ela se abaixa e toca o telhado, impulsionando seu corpo para frente com a força da mão . Quando a mulher se dá conta do que aconteceu, Makoto já está colada nela e dá-lhe uma banda, tirando seus pés do telhado . Aproveitando que os pés dela não tocavam mais no chão, Makoto acerta-lhe um soco na estômago, o qual a lança para o alto . Em seguida ela salta, preparando-se para dar o golpe de misericórdia ...

... quando o indivíduo encapuzado gesticula os dedos da mão direita e faz surgir um pedaço de madeira em sua mão, e da ponta dela, um pedaço de metal encurvado . Por pouco Makoto não é dividida ao meio pela foice, girando seu corpo no ar para escapar do golpe e caindo no telhado da escola,  ato esse imitado pela mulher . 

- Você é bastante forte . Acho que te subestimei . 

- Bela foice . Quer usar ? 

- E ainda dúvida ? 

Makoto corre em sua direção com o braço esquerdo retraído, preparando-se para o que der e vier . A mulher de negro salta, caindo em sua direção, enquanto ela estica seu braço, fazendo-o se chocar com o cabo da foice . 

Aquilo era impressionante . Seja lá quem a tivesse fabricado, não era apenas uma foice , mas uma arma magnifica, uma vez que sentia toda aquela energia percorrer seu corpo . A mulher pensava em algo parecido, uma vez que a foice foi arrancada de sua mão pelo golpe e arremessada para longe . Ambas param de atacar, bem próximas uma da outra, analisando a situação . 

- Nada mal  ... para uma Sailor . Mas será que ainda consegue lutar ? – ela apontava para a mão de Makoto, a qual tremia devido a energia que havia percorrido aquele braço . Makoto cerra o punho, fazendo cessar aquela tremedeira . 

- Eu gostaria de saber se você ainda consegue lutar sem a foice . Não que eu duvide disse, claro . Mas, só por curiosidade, a quem devo associar esse belo "rosto" ? 

- Nada é o meu nome, silêncio o meu sobrenome, inexistência o meu apelido . Satisfeita ? 

- Hmmm ... essa capa preta, essa foice ... Dona Morte ? Não, acho que não ficou muito bom . Talvez ... já sei, vou te chamar de Death !

- Como é que é ? 

- Death significa "morte" em inglês . Podemos continuar ? 

Ela dá um pisão no telhado, tirando algumas telhas do lugar . 

- Mas que diabos ... EU NÃO TENHO NOME, ENTENDEU ? POR QUE É QUE TUDO QUANTO É PALHAÇO TEM QUE INVENTAR UM NOME PARA UMA PESSOA QUE RESOLVEU SE VESTIR DE MANEIRA DIFERENTE ???? E QUE NOME RIDICULO É ESSE, "DEATH" ? 

- É, acho que ficou bom . 

- Eu vou te matar e pintar esse lugar com o seu sangue !!!

Death estica sua mão, e a foice retorna . Espumando, ela avança contra Makoto, a qual permanece parada, esperando pacientemente . A luz do sol reflete na foice, iluminando o rosto de Makoto para a "morte" que se aproximava ...

.... até que, no último instante, quando a foice estava quase encostando em seu rosto, ela se abaixa e dá um passo para frente, deixando Death passar direto . Ela se levanta, ficando de costas para ela, e bem próxima . Makoto joga seu cotovelo direito para trás, dando uma cotovelada na mulher, pegando-a de surpresa . A primeira vista, seria um golpe comum ... se a pessoa que o aplicasse não tivesse força de sobra para erguer um ônibus . A mulher é arremessada para fora do telhado às pressas, indo em direção a uma queda infeliz no concreto . 

Aproveitando aqueles breves segundos, Makoto comemorava por seu plano ter funcionado. Não poderia lutar seriamente enquanto estivesse naquele telhado, correndo o risco de ferir alguém . Aliás, não era um risco, mas uma certeza . 

Mas um ponto interessante era a reação de "Death" . Parecia ser uma pessoa "comum", visto a maneira que reagiu à brincadeira . Já havia descartado a possibilidade de um youma rebelde e de um remanescente dos caçadores da morte . Restavam então o Circo da Lua da Morte e as Sailors de Galáxia . 

- Hmmm, pensando bem, essas duas últimas possibilidades também não fazem muito sentido . Será que é um inimigo novo ? 

Ela salta, caindo de pé em frente a escola, enquanto Death termina de se levantar da queda . 

- Death, eu sei que geralmente nós acabamos descobrindo isso depois que eliminamos seus guerreiros mais fortes e ficamos cara-a-cara com o manda chuva do império da semana ... mas poderia me poupar o tempo de te surrar e me contar quem diabos é você e o que pretende ? 

Se Makoto pudesse ver o rosto de Death, veria o ódio encarnado . 

Rapidamente ela avança contra Makoto, e a mesma apenas tem tempo de segurar a foice pelo cabo, detendo o ataque . Infelizmente, era esse o objetivo . 

Death estava sorrindo com aquilo . Quando tocou no cabo, toda a energia dele começou a percorrer o corpo de Makoto . Ela não gritava, mas também não significava que aquilo não estava doendo, pelo contrário . 

Ela simplesmente não estava acreditando naquilo . 

Death não parecia ser muito poderosa ... mas uma energia gigantesca vinha da foice, tanto que ela estava ajoelhada enquanto segurava-a . 

A principio, parecia ser simplesmente energia, mas ela teve outra surpresa . Rei era a única do grupo que tinha essa habilidade, mas depois de muito treino, ela aprendeu a sentir as diferentes formas de energia que fluem pelo universo . E se espantou com aquilo . Estava percorrendo seu corpo, não apenas causando-lhe dor ... mas devorando-a . Aquela energia estava agindo como um parasita em seu corpo, destruindo sua essência aos poucos . 

Ela cogitou a idéia de se libertar facilmente, mas lembrou-se que, se fizesse isso, colocaria a escola e provavelmente todo o bairro em risco . 

Ela dá um empurrão na foice e salta para trás, escapando do ataque . Death torna a avançar, tentando atingi-la diversas vezes, falhando devido a agilidade de Makoto . 

Estava ficando cada vez pior, pensava . De alguma forma, a velocidade de Death havia aumentado . Seria esse o real poder dela ? 

- Caramba !!! Pessoal, olha só isso !!!!

- O que foi, Hino ? 

- Noriko, você tem que ver isso !!! Tem duas pessoas brigando na frente da escola !!!

- E o que isso tem demais ? – ela perguntava, ignorando o fato de que todos os alunos que estavam encostados na janela estava olhando para fora . 

- Olha só .

Ela ficou espantada . Eram duas pessoas : uma mulher cujo uniforme era igual ao deles, baseado no uniforme de marinheiro, só que bem mais curto . A outra era alguém que vestia uma espécie de manto que cobria o corpo e rosto, impedindo seu reconhecimento, com exceção das pernas, que ficavam de fora do joelho para baixo . 

- Ei ! – gritava o estagiário que estava substituindo a professora – estamos em aula, entenderam ? A única coisa que há lá fora é a rua e as pessoas passando, portanto tratem de  voltar aos seus lugares já !****

Ninguém deu a mínima . Deveria ser a entonação de voz, pensava . 

- Sentem-se agora se não quiserem levar uma advertência por desrespeito !

Continuavam não ligando . Será que todos os professores começavam assim, sofrendo na mão dos alunos ? Hora de tomar medidas drásticas ...

- Olha só, o que temos aqui ! É o diário de classe . Talvez eu devesse tirar quatro pontos da média bimestral de todos os alunos para descobrir se isso os faria me respeitar um pouco ...

Eles não deram a menor bola, o que foi realmente estranho . Aquilo não deveria ter funcionado ? 

Death ataca Makoto, mas está salta, escapando do golpe . O professor substituto chega perto da janela para descobrir o que estava chamando a atenção de toda a turma, no exato momento em que Sailor Júpiter  toca os pés na parede e, quando estava prestes a cair, crava seus dedos na parede . Ela deixa o corpo "agachado", enquanto se segura e observa o que havia acontecido : quando a lâmina da foice tocou no chão, fez um corte no mesmo, o qual seguia até a entrada da escola . 

O professor também estava assustado, mas por um motivo diferente : aquela mulher fantasiada pendurada na parede da **sua** sala . 

- V-você ... você ... - Makoto olhava para o lado, vendo um homem que devia ter cerca de vinte anos colocar a cabeça para fora da janela . – o que você faz aqui ? 

- Perdão, professor , mas eu e aquele elemento ali ...

- Não me importa isso ! Por que você tinha que voltar ???

- Hã ? 

- Droga, vocês tinham que voltar bem no meio da minha aula ? 

- Nós nos conhecemos ? 

- É claro que eu te conheço, Sailor Júpiter ! Quem mais usaria um uniforme tão ... aham ... curto ? Será que você poderia resolver isso longe daqui, por favor ? 

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer . 

- Moça, como é que você consegue ficar pendurada na parede – perguntava Hino .

- Segredo profissional . Vocês todos, saiam da janela já !

- Acho que eles não vão te obedecer . 

- Vou tentar afastá-la daqui o máximo possível . 

- Certo ... posso pedir um favor ? Tente não destruir nada, se for possível . Todos aqueles caras que vocês combatiam acabavam por arrasar Tóquio !

- Não tenho culpa ! São eles que ...

- Cuidado, ela vai atacar !

Júpiter sequer tem chance : Death aponta a foice para ela, e dela sai um raio negro, o qual atinge-a . No entanto, ela não sente nada, pelo contrário, é como se não tivesse sido atingida ... até que ela percebe que não consegue se mexer . Embora sua mão estivesse solta, ainda estava na mesma altura, ao lado do professor . De repente, a dor . A mesma sensação de antes, aquela energia devorando sua essência . Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia se mexer . E o pior, estava próxima demais da escola para tentar algo ...

- ACABA COM ESSE BICHO FEIO, SAILOR JÚPITER !!!!

Um dos alunos havia gritado, dando-lhe incentivo . Ela olha com o canto do olho esquerdo, confirmando quem era : um certo garotinho, de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, fazendo um sinal com o polegar esquerdo para ela . Esforçando-se um pouco mais, ela estica o braço esquerdo e faz o mesmo gesto para ele . Não podia ser derrotada e não estava com vontade de ficar mal na frente do seu próprio filho . Hora do show .

Ela cruza os braços e fecha os olhos . Em seguida, ela os abre .Quem olhasse para eles não veria mais olhos, mas faíscas no local . E fortes . De igual forma, faíscas pulsavam pelo seu corpo, chocando-se contra a parede que a energia negra havia formado . 

- AHHHH !!!! Ela vai usar aquele ataque dela !!! Sailor Júpiter, não ouse ! Se fizer isso, vai acabar ...

- Pare de falar, deixa ela se concentrar ! Ela sabe o que está fazendo !

- Como é ? Desde quando você conhece ela ? E quem é você mesmo, garotinho ? 

- Meu nome é Kino Akira , e eu ... hã ... bem ... eu joguei com ela no joguinho das Sailors !!!

- Nunca existiu nenhum joguinho das Sailors, Akira . O máximo que houve foi um jogo da Sailor V !

- Quem é a Sailor V ???? – era a pergunta feita por todos os  outros alunos .

- Esqueçam ...

- Hã ... é um personagem secreto ! Eu tenho uma tia que é viciada nesse jogo que me deu essa dica ! É isso !

- Mesmo assim ... Júpiter, você pode acabar causando um curto circuito na rede elétrica do colégio, ou do bairro ! Por favor, pare !!! Ai, onde está a professora Aino quando eu mais preciso dela ? 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Minako estava pasma . Diante de seus olhos, alguém desaparecido há muito tempo . Mas o mais intrigante não era seu retorno, mas seus motivos . Afinal, o que faria tal pessoa atacá-la ? Pelo que se lembra, ele havia escapado do controle de Nehelemia, então ... ? 

- Vênus ... por que você não larga esse sujeito ai e tenta salvar sua vida, pelo menos ? 

- Olho-de-águia , é você mesmo ? O que faz aqui ? Eu devo estar imaginando coisas .

- Imaginando, é ? Vejamos então o que acha disto ! Sombra, ataque ! Víbora Venenosa Devoradora de Sonhos Matlimysuura, de um jeito nessa mulher !

A sombra de Olho-de-águia se ergue e toma forma humanóide, mas não muito definida. Estranhamente, não torna-se uma pessoa como costumava fazer, pelo contrário, permanece como sombra . 

- Está é a mais poderosa das sombras, Vênus, e sabe por que ? Por que ela devora o que você tem de mais precioso ! É por isso que ela não tem forma, é um pesadelo ambulante !

A sombra pula em cima de Minako, e a mesma se joga para o lado, carregando o rapaz . 

- Hmm, nada mal , mas será que você agüenta fugir dela por muito tempo com esse fardo ? 

Minako coloca o rapaz no chão, disposta a fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que funcionasse . 

- Por favor, Olho-de-águia, pare ! Eu ... eu não quero te machucar ... eu não quero que mais ninguém saia machucado ! Por favor, pare com isso ! 

- Certo, eu me rendo . 

- Está falando sério ? 

- Estou . 

A sombra atinge Minako em cheio, arremessando-a contra a parede . Não acreditava que havia caído em truque tão primário . Ela tenta se mover, mas não consegue . A sombra havia envolvido seu corpo, prendendo-a na parede e impedindo seus movimentos, com exceção dos braços e pernas que estavam livres . 

- Eu estou decepcionado, sabia ? uma bela guerreira como você, recusar o prazer do combate ? 

Em resposta ao seu comentário, o peito de Minako começa a brilhar, aumentando cada vez mais de intensidade, até que ocorre uma pequena explosão, a qual lança pedaços da sombra para todas as direções . 

- Matlimysuura ! Isso foi impressionante ... mas ainda não é o suficiente !

Ele puxa seu bastão, e lança sua chama contra Minako . A mesma une as mãos e fecha os olhos, enquanto uma luz amarela cobre seu corpo por completo .  A chama atinge-a, mas ela permanece ali, totalmente indiferente ao ataque . 

Eis que, em meio ao turbilhão de fogo, ela sente ele se aproximar, mas mal tem tempo de reagir, pois ele a acerta no rosto, em meio ao fogo . 

Ele se afasta e realiza mais uma vez seu ataque, atingindo-a em cheio . 

- AAAHHHHHH !!!!!!

- Morra de uma vez !!! E não volte nunca ... hã ?

Ele cessa o ataque, apenas para perceber que ela não estava mais ali . Mas então, onde ... ? 

Ele olha para o alto e depois para trás, bem a tempo de vê-la atingindo o chão .

- Vejo que consegue saltar uma altura dessas mesmo destransformada . Mas por quanto tempo será que resiste ? 

- Arf, arf, Olho-de-águia, por que ? Por que está fazendo isso ? Você não é meu inimigo, entendeu ? Nunca teve culpa do que fez, e não acredito que agora tenha . Por favor, pare !

Levando-se em conta o ataque, ela havia resistido bem . A manga esquerda de seu vestido não existia mais, haviam pequenos buracos no resto da roupa, e uma pequena queimadura no joelho direito . 

- Reaja, Vênus . 

A chama do bastão cessa, dando lugar a um fio bem grande . 

Minako salta, mas o chicote se enrosca em sua perna, fazendo-a cair violentamente contra o chão . 

- Vamos lá, Vênus, reaja ! Isso é revoltante, sabia ? Era para essa luta durar horas, mas vejo que vou te matar em poucos instantes !

Ela se levanta, encarando-o, mas de forma diferente . Não era um olhar de ódio ou raiva ... mas de compaixão . 

- Durante muito tempo eu lutei contra pessoas como você . Venci muitos, matei tantos outros . Mas isso tudo por causa da minha visão limitada de como as coisas realmente funcionam . Muitos parecidos com você morreram, muitos inocentes, muitos que estavam apenas cumprindo ordens . E tudo isso para satisfazer alguém superior a eles . Não eram realmente maus, apenas tinham uma missão . Todos os youmas que eu matei, todos os meus semelhantes do Clã Black Moon que sofreram nas minhas mãos .... pare com isso, por favor . Eu não vou lutar com você,  entendeu ? Eu não desejo seu mal, mesmo que você me faça sofrer . 

O chicote se move como se estivesse vivo, enroscando o pescoço de Minako . Ela tenta se soltar, mas ele aperta com bastante força . 

- Conversa ! Não acredito que você esteja arrependida de ter matado todas aquelas pessoas ! Deve ter mais alguma coisa nessa história !Anda, reage ! Reage ! Reage !

Ele apertava mais e mais o pescoço dela, mas sua única reação era tentar arrebentar o chicote, sem sucesso . 

- Hunf . Isso não tem a menor graça . 

O chicote se desenrosca do pescoço dela, e se divide em quatro partes, os quais seguram suas mãos e pés, erguendo-a no ar em direção a parede . Quando a tocam, eles começam a mudar sua consistência, tornando-se finos, negros e viscosos, mas igualmente perigosos, impedindo que ela se movimenta-se por completo . 

- Talvez, se você recebesse incentivo, reagisse a altura . Vejamos ...

- O-o que vai fazer, Olho-de-Águia ? O que vai fazer ? 

- Esse seu acompanhante, ele parece bastante desatento ao que está acontecendo . Talvez devêssemos acordá-lo . Ei, levanta – ele o chuta na barriga, sem acorda-lo, no entanto . – Mas que dorminhoco ! Vamos, acorda !

Olho-de-Águia continua chutando sua barriga diversas vezes, até que o rapaz se move . Ele tenta se levantar, mas uma forte dor na barriga o impedia disso . 

- AAAAAIIIII !!!! Mas que droga ! Quem foi o palhaço que ... 

Ele não pronunciou nem mais uma silaba ao ver aquele homem de cabelo vermelho e espetado sorrir para ele . 

O rapaz é agarrado pelo colarinho e levantado a força . Olho-de-Águia dá uma rápida olhada, e Minako faz o mesmo, uma vez que não havia olhado ele com muita atenção . Fora os rasgos em suas roupas que ela já havia percebido, não indicava que era um mendigo . Parecia ser um rapaz que deveria ter entre dezoito e vinte anos, cabelos negros como a noite e olhos castanhos como o tronco de uma árvore e tinha praticamente o tamanho de Minako  .

- É impressão minha ou você quer alguma coisa de mim ? 

- Muito engraçado . Não tem medo de mim ? 

- Por que eu teria ? 

- Por que eu vou te matar, isso basta ? 

- Não . Não tenho medo de morrer, siga em frente . 

- Não tem medo ? E o que acha de morrer lentamente, agonizando aos poucos ? 

- Antes do corpo morrer, você precisa morrer internamente, e eu já passei por isso, sabe . 

- Você não me engana, deve estar se roendo de medo por dentro !

- Eu não tenho medo . 

- O que houve com vocês, humanos ? Antes, fugiam de medo, mas agora sequer gritam !

- Sinto muito, amigo, mas se eu ainda tivesse medo de alguma coisa, nunca poderia ter descoberto o significado da palavra sonho . 

- É mesmo ? – num piscar de olhos, o jovem estava preso em uma parede de madeira, preso pelos pulsos, impossibilitado de se mover também – pois vejamos o que temos aqui dentro !

- Pare, Olho-de-Águia  ! Ele é apenas um garoto ! Não percebe que está fingindo que não sente medo ? No fundo, ele está apavorado, mas não quer admitir ! Por favor, pare ! Você não era assim ! Nunca foi uma pessoa cruel ! Por favor, pare !

- Eu nunca fui ... cruel ? Vênus, saiba apenas que, se algo acontecer a ele ... a culpa será totalmente sua, e de sua covardia . 

O peito do jovem brilha, fazendo um espelho surgir em seguida . Olho-de-Águia agarra o espelho, e coloca seu rosto dentro dele ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Embora envolta naquela energia, Júpiter estava longe de estar indefesa . A eletricidade fluía pelo seu corpo, atingindo sua prisão lentamente, até que a energia flui cada vez mais rápido, chocando-se violentamente contra si mesma . Quando a eletricidade se chocava consigo mesmo, causava uma pequena explosão, a qual expandia a energia ao redor de Makoto . Segundos depois, o resultado não foi outro : Makoto é liberta, visto que Death não consegue mantê-la presa por muito tempo . 

Livre de sua prisão, ela toca o chão, encarando sua atacante . 

- Podemos continuar ? 

- Você é louca ! Usou seu poder contra si mesma !

- Talvez eu seja, mas foi interessante descobrir que não pode manter seu ritmo por muito tempo . Ou estarei enganada ? Por acaso tentar repor a energia que meus raios eliminavam não te exauriu bastante ? Bom, isso não importa, vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas !

Makoto corre em sua direção, atacando seguidas vezes,  mas a mesma se esquiva . Estranho, muito estranho . Isso era algo que não escapava da mente de Makoto . Aquela mulher era muito estranha ... e rápida . E, pelo visto, estava se esforçando ao máximo para não ser atingida . Será que ela sabia de sua força ? Talvez isso explicasse a sua atual postura defensiva . Nem a foice estava sendo usada . Talvez ela estivesse se preservando para um ataque mais poderoso ... ou outra coisa . De qualquer forma, aquela foice era perigosa e  aquele último golpe não havia sido um golpe comum, pensava . Não por apenas rachar o chão, mas por prende-la na parede . Seria ela uma bruxa ? 

- É, acho que não tem jeito . 

Aproveitando uma falha na guarda de Júpiter, Death investe com tudo, pronta para dividir em dois o rosto da Sailor elétrica . 

"Tum" .

- Ai, ela acertou a Sailor ! Estamos perdidos ! 

Tum ? 

O olhar de Makoto era de pura indiferença durante alguns segundos, até que vira o rosto e dá um sorriso para os alunos, e depois para Death . A mesma não concordava, visto sua expressão de ira e a força que colocava na foice, tentando desesperadamente forçar sua arma contra o rosto dela, em vão . Ela, por usa vez, estava surpresa com aquilo . Seja lá quem a tenha fabricado, a lâmina daquela foice não era normal . A principio, tentara utilizar seu campo eletromagnético para deter a lâmina mas, quando percebeu que a mesma estava mais próxima do que deveria, jogou o rosto um pouco para trás e segurou a foice pelo cabo, detendo o ataque a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, surpreendendo Death . 

- Tola ! Não deveria ter tocado nela !

Dito e feito, Makoto sentia aquilo percorrer seu corpo continuamente . Não tinha forma, não tinha cor, não tinha essência, era uma espécie de energia invisível aos olhos, mas que ela sentia pulsar daquela arma, e como era poderosa  ! Por mais que tentasse, Makoto não conseguia soltar sua mão, como se estivesse presa . No entanto, ela não gritava . A dor não era uma novidade para ela, seja qual for o tipo e origem . Embora fosse uma dor imensurável, ela não gritava . Seu braço tremia, fruto da enorme carga . 

- Está gostando, Júpiter ? Sofra ! Vamos, sofra ! Quero ouvir você gritar, quero ouvir você implorar ! Não conseguirá tirar sua mão daí nem em mil anos ! Ficará presa até o fim, enquanto sua essência é sugada !

Ela gostou de ouvir aquilo . 

- Não conte com isso, "Death" . 

Makoto estica seu braço livre, agarrando o pescoço de Death .

- Gccc !!!!

- Vejamos quem resiste mais tempo, meu braço ou o seu pescoço !

Devido a sua enorme força, ela nem precisou fazer muita força para Death começar a sentir a falta de ar, além da dor . Não acreditava que houvesse mulher tão forte assim . Imaginava que a guerreira de Júpiter estivesse mais forte, mas não tanto assim ! Nenhum dos filhos de Seo se equiparava a ela, nem mesmo sua "guerreira de elite" .

Sem alternativa, ela detém seu ataque e permite que Makoto solte seu braço que estava preso na foice . Makoto flexiona os joelhos e joga seu corpo para trás, escapando do contra-ataque . 

- CENELHA RELAMPEJANTE DE JÚPITER !

Death vê aquela bola elétrica vindo em sua direção numa velocidade espantosa e salta, escapando milagrosamente . Makoto simplesmente sorri .

- Te peguei . 

Durante aqueles curtos instantes, tudo o que havia acontecido voltava a sua mente . Podia ter quebrado o pescoço de Death, mas tinha outros planos para ela . Com certeza não estava sozinha nisso tudo , devia estar tendo a ajuda de alguém . Com um pouco de "delicadeza", conseguiria arrancar dela tudo o que precisava saber ... mas algo a havia deixado preocupada . Durante os instantes em que tocou em Death ... foi uma coisa estranha, pra não dizer pavorosa . Era como se Death emanasse ... não, isso era impossível . Talvez ela pensasse dessa maneira no passado, mas a vida foi uma boa professora para ela . Não apenas treinou fisicamente, mas mentalmente . Aprendeu novas técnicas de combate e desenvolveu ainda mais seu estilo . Estudou bastante como realmente funcionavam seus poderes, e criou algumas teorias sobre como funcionam algumas das diversas formas de energia existentes . A energia de Death tinha uma coloração escura, talvez seu maior poder seja a escuridão ... mas na verdade, Makoto estava tentando criar uma desculpa para na admitir que, quanto tocou-a, sentiu como se tivesse tocado em alguém que emanava pura maldade ...

- Argh ! Até parece coisa da Minako !  Bom, de qualquer forma  ....  TROVÃO DE JÚPITER – Aquilo era impressionante para todos os espectadores, uma vez que ela estava no meio da rua e várias pessoas, além da escola toda, haviam parado para ver o "quebra" . Alguns ali, e somente alguns, lembravam quem era aquela mulher . A grande maioria achava que era uma apresentação de mágica, ou coisa parecida . Mas para os poucos que carregavam memórias daquela guerreira encravadas no fundo da mente, aquela era uma cena diferente . As palavras que aquela mulher havia gritado eram diferentes de sua real posição . Deveria ser um golpe rápido e eficaz, mas ela parecia estar segurando as palavras finais . Como resultado, faiscas pulsavam de seu corpo, e não eram pequenas ! Algumas atingiam postes, explodindo algumas lâmpadas e assustando os transeuntes incautos . A eletricidade que pulsava pelo corpo da joviana atingia níveis incríveis, impressionando até os maus saudosos fãs daquela Sailor em particular – RESSOE !!!!

Da mesma forma que o anterior, um raio segue em direção a Death, que havia saltado mais alto do que uma pessoa normal faria, mas uma cena bem costumeira para os antigos observadores daquelas batalhas . Ela começa a girar a foice rapidamente, criando uma barreira em torno de si . O raio se aproxima cada vez mais ... até que toma a forma de um dragão, pronto para engoli-la !

Aquilo a deixa pasma . O dragão elétrico atinge sua barreira, forçando-a ao limite . Embora tivesse parado de girar a foice, a barreira ainda se mantinha, e ela utilizava sua arma para fortificar a barreira . Por mais que fosse difícil de acreditar, estava sendo empurrada para o alto pelo dragão serpentiforme ! E a barreira não estava sendo totalmente indefensável, uma vez que sentia uma grande quantidade de eletricidade ultrapassar sua proteção e ferindo-a . Num esforço hercúleo, ela consegue se manter assim por mais alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para o dragão passar direto por ela, seguindo em direção ao céu . Agora, seria a sua vez . Aquela Sailor pagaria pela ousadia com a própria vida . Mas por que ela ainda estava com os braços cruzados ? 

(Akira) – Uau ! E não é que ela vai mesmo fazer **aquilo** ? 

(Noriko) – Aquilo o que, Akira ? 

(Akira) – Hã, nada não, é que ... ei, ainda estou de mal com você ! Não fale comigo !

(Noriko) – Seu bobão ! A culpa não minha ! 

(Akira) – É, sim ! Toda a turma ficou tirando um sarro da a minha cara enquanto você respondia as perguntas fáceis ! 

(Hitomi) – Seu bobão ! Bobão ! Peça desculpas ! Não foi ela quem respondeu que o sistema Solar possui onze planetas !

(Hino) – Ou que a capital da China é Hong Kong ...

(Akira) – Você tinha que se meter também, Kageyama ? 

(Hino) – Mas é claro ! Afinal, é a minha priminha querida !

(Akira) – Hitomi também é sua prima ? 

(Hino) – Não, só a Noriko !

(Akira) – Tá, me desculpe, mas eu não disse que a capital da China era Hong ... oh-oh ... eu disse ? 

- Aham ! – diziam os três, em uníssono . 

(Akira) – Ai, que mico ... e pensar que Minako-sensei ... Minako-sensei .... ei, esperem um pouco ! Era me corrigiu quando eu falei sobre os planetas, mas não me corrigiu quando eu errei a capital ? 

(Hitomi) – Era estava um pouco desatenta na hora . 

(Akira) – E como é que você sabe disso, se eu não percebi ? 

(Noriko) – Coisa de mulher . E porque você deveria ter percebido ? Quer dizer que fica observando direto Minako-sensei, é ? Acho que isso é amor ... ^__^ !!!

(Akira) – NÃO É NADA DISSO !!!!

_Mas espera um pouco . Se ela estava desatenta ... talvez não fosse bem assim . Ela devia estar prestando atenção no que acontecia ao redor ... ela deve ter percebido que iam atacar a escola e sair antes ! Que genial ! Ela deve estar lutando com alguém a essa hora ! Bem que eu achei que era brincadeira quando ela disse que não era mais Sailor Vênus ..._

Como era típico daquele golpe, Júpiter cruzava os braços para executá-lo só que, desta vez, ela não os descruzou . Ficou assim por um certo tempo, enquanto Death caia em sua direção . Ao seu ver, ela tinha um raciocínio extremamente lendo, pois demorou demais para perceber o qual era sua real intenção . 

Makoto descruzou os braços e os esticou ao máximo que podia . Foi quando a ficha caiu e Death olhou para trás, a ponto de ver seu atual pesadelo retornando : o dragão elétrico havia retornado ... mas ele estava ... estava .... aquilo não era possível ! Ele estava se dividindo ? Um, dois três .... agora eram seis pequenos dragões, os quais cresciam rapidamente e tornavam-se tão grandes e assustadores quanto o primeiro . O primeiro se mostra incrivelmente rápido, uma vez que ele desce para baixo de Death e depois sobe, chocando-se contra sua barreira . 

Foi então ela se odiou novamente por demorar demais para perceber : aquele dragão apenas estava empurrando-a para cima . Os demais ... estavam cercando-a . Direita, esquerda, trás, frente ... e acima . Estavam vindo em sua direção, com toda a carga, prontos para reduzi-la a átomos dispersos pelo universo . 

Todos os que assistiam a cena sentiram pena quando ela foi atingida pelos dragões elétricos ao mesmo tempo e sem piedade . Era como estar no centro de uma tempestade elétrica, sem a menor chance de sobrevivência . Pela primeira vez, seu gritos de dor puderam ser ouvidos, e a distância . 

Todos estavam pasmos, seja na rua, seja nos prédios, seja na  escola . E, enquanto todos prestavam atenção, um garotinho saia de sua classe, sem ser percebido . 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Olho-de-Águia retira seu rosto de dentro do espelho, pasmo . Aquilo era estranho . Aquele rapaz deveria gritar, agonizar . Ele deveria tremer só de pensar na hipótese de alguém ver seus sonhos mais secretos . Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, pois ele ficou quieto e em silêncio o tempo todo . 

Para Minako, no entanto, aquilo não fazia a menor diferença . A única coisa que a preocupava era o fato de mais um inocente estar envolvido . Será que algum dia teria paz ? Por mais que lutasse, sempre surgiam novos inimigos, destruindo tudo o que havia sido conquistado . E enganavam-se os que pensavam que a destruição deles resolveria o problema, uma vez que deixavam chagas profundas em cada um . Não apenas a destruição física, mas a psicológica . Prédios destruídos, bairros arrasados, veículos entortados ... tudo poderia ser reconstruído, substituído, por que não estavam vivos, não possuíam o sopro da vida . O ser humano não . Cada parte dele é única . Cada um deles é único . Uma simples ferida, por menor que seja, pode influenciar a vida de uma pessoa para sempre . 

Ela tentou desde o principiou, mas não conseguiu . Tentou, tentou e tentou, mas não conseguiu, e desistiu : não conseguia mais segurar aquela dor em seu peito ... e chorou . 

- Você é estranho . Esse seu sonho, ele é tão bonito e, ao mesmo tempo, depressivo . Sonha um dia encontrar um mundo de paz, no qual possa viver com sua namorada . No entanto, esse sonho vai se distanciando cada vez mais, até sumir . Afinal, o que é você ? 

- Nem queira saber, cabelo vermelho . Nem queira saber . Apenas termine com isso de uma vez por todas . 

- Por que a pressa ? Não quer mais viver ? 

- Eu não desejo a morte, mas não existe mais nada que me atraia na vida . 

- E por que ? 

- Você disse que viu meus sonhos . Deve saber a resposta .

- Não, eu não sei . Aquele sonho era muito superficial, não pude vê-lo por completo . Vamos, diga-me . 

- Não . 

- Como é ? Está me desafiando ? 

- Não . Apenas não vou te contar sobre o sonho . Ande, acabe de uma vez com esse pesadelo !

- Como quiser, "majestade"

Olho-de-águia olha para o espelho, e o mesmo começa a rachar, partindo-se em centenas de pedaços em seguida . Aquilo fora a gota d'água para Minako, que não conseguiu aceitar aquilo . Como alguém poderia ter tanta maldade para fazer algo desse tipo ? 

- Agora, você está morto . Não passa de uma casca vazia . Não possui mas sonhos, sendo apenas um receptáculo para os vestígios de vida que se recusam a abandonar o corpo . Até nunca mais, idiota . 

A madeira que o segurava desaparece, deixando seu corpo sem vida despencar no chão . Seus olhos estavam opacos, sem o brilho que costuma pulsar nos seres vivos . 

- Seu ... seu ... seu monstro !!!! Seu monstro assassino !!!

Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ela estava sentindo um ódio inigualável de uma pessoa . Não, aquilo não era uma pessoa, mas uma criatura desprovida de alma . 

- Resolveu reagir, Vênus ? 

- Você não é um homem, é um covarde ! Tirou uma vida apenas para se divertir ! 

- Corte o sermão, Vênus . Preocupe-se apenas com sua vida, enquanto a tem . 

Ele vai se aproximando de maneira ameaçadora . Num rápido movimento, agarra seu pescoço, apertando-o fortemente . 

- Tem algo a dizer antes de morrer, Vênus ? 

- Gccc !!! Eu ... eu não acredito ... que tamanha barbaridade possa ter sido cometida . Por que fez isso ? O que foi que aconteceu com você para que mudasse tanto ? E o que houve com Olho-de-Tigre e Olho-de-Peixe ? Vocês sempre andavam juntos, o que foi que houve ? 

- Morra, Vênus .

- Eu tenho pena de você, Águia . Não achei que pudesse haver alguém tão cheio de maldade . Isso vai te consumir, mais cedo ou mais tarde . Mas mesmo assim, eu não o odeio . Pelo contrário, sinto pena de você . Não só de você, mas de todos aqueles que não tiveram o direito de escolher em todas essas guerras que eu lutei . Mas o que me dói mais ainda é saber que você está tendo a chance de escolher, e está escolhendo errado . 

- Sabe qual é o seu problema ? Você fala demais . Acha mesmo que vai mudar o mundo com essa sua "nova postura" ? Abra os olhos para a verdade, mulher ! Nada vai mudar isso, nem sua vida, nem sua morte . Não existem inocentes numa guerra, e sim baixas de guerra . Não importa o quanto lutemos, sempre haverão baixas em ambos os lados, aliado ou inimigo . A única coisa a se lamentar e o fato deles não terem mais de uma vida para dar pelos seus pontos de vista !

Ele aproxima sua mão do rosto de Minako, gerando uma pequena chama . Ela sente o calor se aproximando, e começa a derramar lágrimas . Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia atacar . Não conseguia ferir um ser vivo . Não conseguia . 

- Adeus, Sailor Vênus . 

- Eu não concordo com você . 

Ele se vira, apenas para se assustar mais ainda : o rapaz estava ali, de pé . Seus olhos ainda estavam sem brilho, mas ele estava de pé . Era um cadáver ambulante . 

- Você não morre ? 

- Não . – os estilhaços do espelho começam a levantar-se do chão – Você não pode me matar . Ninguém tem o direito de tirar a vida de outra pessoa . 

- Tolice . A morte é necessária – Os vidros levitam no ar, um a um .

- Sim, ela é, mas mesmo assim, ninguém tem o controle sobre a morte e a vida, a não ser que esteja causando mortes e tirando vidas . 

- Belo discurso, mas lembre-se de que a morte é necessária para haver a vida . 

- E vice-versa . Admito que a morte seja necessária, mas uma vida é preciosa demais para ser perdida, seja de quem for . Na verdade, o ideal seria não lutarmos . 

- Não me diga que também acredita nessa baboseira de "amor" da qual Vênus fala ? 

- Na verdade, não . Mas ela tem razão, muitos não tem a chance de escolher, ao contrário de você . Há baixas em todas as guerras, isso é inevitável, mas lutar contra elas não é impossível . A verdade é que, numa guerra, em ambos os lados, sempre há pessoas que não querem realmente lutar, que estão fazendo isso sem muita escolha . 

- Isso por acaso é um sermão ? Não vão me convencer com esse papo piegas !

- Não, eu não estou . Mas a verdade é que há muita injustiça nesse mundo, a qual é praticada por quem sabe e por quem não tem ciência disso . Tentar acabar com isso não é impossível, mas é um sonho distante . Um sonho utópico, por assim dizer . Quem sabe, um dia haverá uma sociedade em que todos sejam iguais, sem distinção de classe ou de raça . Um lugar em que vidas não sejam perdidas de maneira estúpida, onde o direito individual seja respeitado . No entanto, é um sonho distante . Mas, até lá ... esse maravilhoso mundo gera seres incríveis, com o intuito de defender os fracos e oprimidos . Solte essa **garota**, agora . 

- Com licença, Minako, mas achei alguém melhor para me divertir . 

Os estilhaços levitam até acima da cabeça do rapaz, e se juntam . Nem Olho-de-Águia acreditava nisso : ele havia reconstruído o espelho por si próprio . E o mesmo agora brilhava, de maneira bem mais forte, quase cegando-o . 

- Argh ! Eu não acredito ! Você reconstruiu o espelho pelas suas próprias forças !!!

- Ainda acha que eu só falo lorota ? Pois contemple meu sonho !

O espelho se aproxima de Águia, embora o mesmo tentasse não olhar . Durante um descuido, ele fita o espelho, vendo seu interior . Ele fica pasmo, pois o sonho de anteriormente ...era o mesmo, mas estava diferente . Podia senti um conjunto de emoções fortes de indestrutíveis vindo dele . Era como se o sonho dele tivesse renascido !

- Argghhh !!!

Um forte clarão cega Águia, impedindo-o de ver o que se passa : o espelho dirige-se até o rapaz, entrando em seu peito, de maneira lenta, até que volta até seu lugar de origem . Seus olhos voltam a ter o brilho da vida, tão comum nos seres humanos . Sua respiração havia voltado e um novo sorrido acenava em seu rosto . Nesse momento, Águia voltou a enxergar . Irritado com o que acabar de descobrir, ataca o rapaz com seu chicote, enrolando-o por completo . 

- Morra, desgraçado ! Vou espremer todos os ossos do seu corpo até que virem pudim !

- Arrgghhh !!!!

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você, entendeu ? Não precisamos de mais um enxerido nos atrapalhando ! Eu não sei quem é você ou o que faz aqui, mas não vou permitir que surja mais uma pedra em nosso sapato !!!

- Interessante isso . Quer dizer que eu sou uma pedra no seu sapato ? É, certos hábitos nunca mudam ...

O rapaz começa a mover os braços, forçando o chicote . Águia estava pasmo, pois aquilo era praticamente impossível para um humano fazer . Instantes depois, o chicote se arrebenta em diversas partes, surpreendendo-o . 

- Vem cá, tu tem mais algum truque ?

- Grrrr !!!

Ele saca seu pequeno bastão, o qual rapidamente se envolve em chamas, as quais ele dispara contra o rapaz . O mesmo não tem chance de esquivar . Ou será que isso não lhe ocorreu ? 

De qualquer forma ... um pequeno turbilhão de chamas atingia seu peito, sem no entanto, fazer com que o mesmo demonstre qualquer tipo de reação . Águia continua com o ataque sem, no entanto, conseguir resultado . 

_Esse cara está mesmo me atacando com fogo ? Que idiota !_

- Chama isso de fogo ? Eu vou te mostrar o que é fogo de verdade ...

Ele estica a palma de sua mão para frente, e fecha os olhos . No mesmo momento em que abre os olhos, uma chama surge na palma de sua mão, a qual cresce mais e mais . Não era uma chama comum, pois ardia como a paixão . Mais do que isso, aquela chama representava seu sonho, seu coração ... seu amor . O amor, velho conhecido de muitos, o qual, da mesmo maneira que o fogo, queima e é incontrolável . Mas aquilo não importava pra Águia nem um pouco, isso por que ele estava assustado com a total falta de ódio ou ira no rapaz . Como ele conseguia criar chama tão poderosa, tendo um coração tão puro ? Afinal, os flamejantes são conhecidos pela sua capacidade inata de aumentar o calor de suas chamas em momentos de muito ódio . No entanto, não era isso que ele estava sentindo, apenas uma terna e duradoura paz . 

Seus pensamentos não duram muito, visto que a chama salta da mão do rapaz e cresce mais ainda, atingindo Olho-de-Águia em cheio, consumindo-o até o último instante .

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Por algum motivo inexplicável, um engarrafamento havia se formado . Alguns diziam que alguém havia batido, outros diziam que os faróis haviam pifado . Claro, a grande maioria se preocupava em xingar a mãe de quem estava na frente . 

O fato era que, para um guerreira "fria",  ela já estava ficando bastante esquentada . Já perdera a noção de quanto tempo passara ali, e quanto mais ficaria . Tinha que fazer alguma coisa . Ficar ali não adiantaria de nada, e ela tinha um certo pressentimento de que precisava se apressar . 

Ela sai do carro, contemplando a enorme fila de carros . Aquilo era fisicamente impossível : como poderiam haver tantos carros nas ruas em tão pouco tempo, se ainda era de manhã ? E depois, o horário em que as pessoas se deslocam de casa para o trabalho já havia passado, logo ...

Amy começa a andar, pensando no que iria fazer . Ou melhor, no que já planejara fazer, uma vez que não tinha planos de ficar ali o dia todo ...

- Com licença, senhorita, mas aonde pensa que vai ? 

Amy se vira ao perceber que alguém havia segurado-a pelo braço . Era uma mulher, e possuía um cabelo bem comprido que terminava numa trança grande, porém nem um pouco vulgar, pelo contrário, bastante elegante . Seus olhos azuis pareciam combinar com seu cabelo, o que a tornaria apenas mais uma entre milhares de pessoas na capital, se não fosse um detalhe . Um pequeno, ínfimo, insignificante, minúsculo e quase imperceptível detalhe : ela estava fardada . Usava uma saia azul-escura e uma camisa da mesma cor em tons mais claros e carregava no pescoço algo que lembrava um apito . 

- Hã ... bom dia, policial ... ?

- Kobayakawa, muito prazer . Aonde a senhora está indo ? 

- Eu ... eu estava pensando em  andar um pouco .

- Senhorita ... como é mesmo seu nome ? 

- Amy . Mitsukai Amy . 

- Senhorita Mitsukai ... nos temos um engarrafamento enorme pela frente, e ainda estamos tentando descobrir qual a causa dele . No entanto, algumas pessoas abandonaram seus carros, agravando-o ainda mais e bloqueando algumas ruas que poderiam ser usadas como rota alternativa . Fazendo isso, estará contribuindo para o agravamento do mesmo, compreende ? 

- Sim, mas ...

- Gostaria de pedir que a senhora retorne ao seu veículo, por favor .

- Mas eu preciso sair daqui, e rápido ! Se eu não sair daqui agora, eu ... eu ...

- Sinto muito, senhora, mas preciso de sua cooperação . Retorne, por favor . 

- Droga . 

- Ei Miyuki, anda logo ! Não temos muito tempo !

- Só um minuto, Natsumi . 

Amy olha para o lado, bem a tempo de ver um carro de policia em uma rua transversal, com uma outra policial acenando . A mesma sai do carro, e demonstra estar bastante impaciente . Vestia o mesmo uniforme da policial só que, ao contrário da outra policial, o ultimo botão da camisa não estava abotoado, dando a impressão de um estilo mais folgado, e seus cabelos eram curtos e castanhos, combinando com seus olhos . 

- Miyuki, a gente ainda tem que atender aquela chamada, lembra ?

- É claro que eu sei, mas com esse trânsito não conseguiremos ir a lugar algum . 

- O carro tem um motor bastante potente, lembra-se ? – e, enquanto falava, ela apontava para o veículo . Um fato curioso sobre o veículo da policia japonesa era que ele era bastante compacto, ao contrário de equivalentes de outros países . Valendo-se disso, conseguia a façanha de cortar caminhos por becos realmente estreitos – Podemos cortar caminhos por algumas ruas e chegar até lá bem rápido !

- Bem demorado, quer dizer . Eu já tracei um mapa, e precisaríamos desbloquear algumas ruas para chegar até lá . 

- Peça reforço, então . Pelo visto, a coisa lá está bastante feia !

- Com licença, policial, mas do que está falando ? 

- Recebemos uma denúncia de que arruaceiros estavam criando problemas em um bairro próximo daqui, e estamos indo averiguar . Enquanto nos dirigíamos, encontramos esse engarrafamento . O pior é que recebemos outra ligação dizendo que estão saqueando as lojas por lá . 

- Que horror !

- Eu sei, mas estamos ilhadas aqui . 

- Tem certeza ? – Natsumi dá um sorriso maroto pra Miyuki, enquanto se dirige para trás do carro, abrindo seu porta malas e retirando algo bastante estranho . Parecia ser uma máquina compacta, ou melhor, desencaixada . A policial puxa algumas peças para o lado, fazendo-a tomar forma . Parecia ser um tipo de veículo bastante pequeno de duas rodas, bastante compacto . Um observador desatento perguntaria se não era um velocípede motorizado . Um observador desatento .

- Uau ! Uma Honda moto Compo !!! E com um motor incrementado a nitro !

- Demais, não é ? A Miyuki aqui é uma excelente mecânica, e aproveitou para dar

uma "incrementada" na moto, sabe . Claro, o carro também ...

- Não sabia que a policia utilizava um modelos desses . 

- E não usa . Bom, eu já vou indo . Miyuki, peça para a Yuriko mandar reforço para desbloquear as ruas, e depois contorne a rua principal . Eu vou indo na frente para tentar controlar a situação . By !

Ela senta na pequena moto, e vai seguindo por entre os carros, feito que até uma moto de tamanho normal teria dificuldades . Em poucos segundos, ela some da vista das duas . 

- Bem, eu também tenho um compromisso no meu bairro, se me dá licença ...

- Aonde pensa que vai, senhora Mitsukai ? Não pode deixar seu carro parado aqui !

- Oh, droga .

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- Te peguei, "Death" !

Ela estava cansada, exaurida e ferida . Mais do que isso, estava no limite de suas forças . O ataque de Júpiter havia surpreendido-a totalmente, pra não dizer massacrado . Mesmo utilizando tudo o que tinha para erguer uma barreira, havia se ferido, e muito . Estava parada, em pleno ar, ofegante, protegida por uma barreira semi-invisível . Maldita Júpiter ! Não esperava que ela estivesse tão forte ! 

Makoto esboça um rápido sorriso, e então começa a correr na direção dela . E de forma bem rápida . 

Death, por outro lado, estava bastante cansada . Havia utilizado tanta energia, que estava praticamente impossibilitada de agir . 

Alguns passos depois, Makoto salta . Não um salto comum, mas um salto poderoso . Muito provavelmente um dos maiores que já havia dado . 

Todos estavam observando aquilo atentamente . Não sabiam o que ... mas sabiam que ela iria fazer alguma coisa . 

No meio do salta, ela começa a girar seu corpo como um espiral . Utilizando seus últimos resquícios de poder, Death ergue uma nova barreira . 

- Sua hora chegou, Death ! – eletricidade em sua forma mais pura pulsava pelo corpo de Makoto, assustando Death e impressionando os estudantes, motoristas, professores e demais transeuntes . E não só isso, mas se dirigia totalmente para seu punho esquerdo, o qual estava retraído . 

Aquilo foi a carta de sentença para ela, em sua mais sincera opinião . Havia enfrentado duas versões do ataque mais fraco de Júpiter, o qual não parecia ser tão fraco assim, e agora teria que enfrentar um golpe totalmente novo ? 

- RELÂMPAGO ... AVANTE !!!!!

Em um ato supremo de desespero, ela consegue fortificar sua barreira ... embora não colocasse muita confiança na mesma .

- Putz ! Isso tá melhor que cinema ! – apenas um comentário feito por um observador qualquer . O motivo ? Bom, não era a luta em si que chamava a atenção . Ou melhor, chamava, mas não tanta atenção quanto esse último golpe . Tratava-se de um soco poderoso, cujo potencial máximo era explorado em adversários aéreos . Mas não era isso que causava o maior espanto, mas sim a sua forma : um dragão . O corpo inteiro de Makoto estava envolto num dragão elétrico, cujo punho dela terminava na boca do mesmo . Era algo bastante bonito ...e inútil . Não servia de nada e, na verdade, nem ela gostava tanto assim dele . Estava se esforçando para moldar a eletricidade em torno de seu corpo até tomar a forma de um dragão serpentiforme . Tudo bem que seu golpe possuía essa forma, mas aquele golpe não . A culpa era de Akira, ela pensava, o qual havia dado essa sugestão. "Vai ficar maneiro", ela lembrava-se das palavras dele . Tudo bem, pode até ser, podia estar fazendo o maior sucesso e impressionando todo mundo ... mas que não acrescentava nada ao golpe, isso era verdade .  A não ser, claro, um pouco de medo por parte do adversário . 

Tanto poder vindo de uma única pessoa ... o golpe atinge sua barreira, liberando toda a sua potência . Era mais forte do que imaginava, fora o fato de não estar agüentando mais . Ignorando-o como se fosse uma bolha d'água, o punho atravessa a barreira e, num último movimento, ela utiliza a própria foice para se defender . 

- Idiota . 

Em um rápido lampejo, estava no chão . Mais do que isso, estava viva, e inteira, ou quase . Havia sido atingida pelo golpe ... e sobrevivido ? Talvez, mas ...

De maneira graciosa, Júpiter atinge o chão, para a alegria geral de todos . Seu olhar não era mais de brincadeira, mas sério . Death não acreditava que havia sobrevivido ao golpe, tampouco que Júpiter não parecia estar cansada depois de usar tamanha energia ! Ela estica seu braço, tentando puxar sua foice, quando tem sua segunda surpresa : não havia mais foice . O que quer que aquilo tenha sido um dia, seja lá o que representava, não existia mais, fato confirmado quando ela olha para o lado e vê apenas o pouco de metal que sobrara, retorcido . Incrível . Fascinante . Aterrador .

Perfeito, havia dado certo . O poder de Death havia diminuído, como havia imaginado . Estava certa quando deduziu que ela estava tirando uma energia enorme daquela foice, logo precisava dar um jeito nela . Seus ataques contínuos apenas provaram sua teoria, uma vez que sobreviver aos seus ataques seria algo bem difícil . Mas eles cumpriram sua função, exauri-la ao máximo . Quando seu punho tocou-a, despedaçou a arma em milhares de pedaços, deixando como pedaço maior um pedaço de metal retorcido . Agora, restava apenas Death . Ela possuía algum poder, era verdade, mas esse ela podia perceber que era inferior .

- Hunf !

- Não comece . Acabou . 

- Não me subestime, Júpiter . Não sou nenhuma amadora, fique sabendo !

- Tenho certeza que não, mas está acabada . Também não sou nenhuma amadora, como percebeu . Posso sentir perfeitamente o tamanho de seu poder, e sei que não tem a menor chance de me vencer em sua atual condição .  E não pense que pode fugir, pois nós cercamos essa área toda .

- Hunf ! Está blefando .

- Não brinque comigo . Não vai gostar de me ver irritada . 

- Está blefando, não cercaram esse lugar . A propósito, obrigada . Você me foi bastante útil . 

- Do que está falando ? 

- É difícil encontrar pessoas como você, sabe . Achei que essa cidade não tinha  nada que prestasse, que era coberta de lixo inútil, mas fico feliz em ver que me enganei . Agora poderei seguir em frente . 

Makoto salta para trás, bem a tempo de esquivar de um raio que veio do céu . E outro em seguida . E outro . E outro . Do canto dos olhos, ela pode perceber que os raios era negros como a escuridão, talvez até mais do que isso . 

- Júpiter, apenas uma pergunta : se não consegue se esquivar do ar, como pretende se esquivar de mim ? 

Ela SENTIU aquilo . Doía muito, na verdade . Corria na direção de Death, mas a dor impedia cada vez mais seus movimentos . E como doía ! Não era uma dor física propriamente dita , era mais do que isso . Ela olhava para seu corpo, comprovando que não havia nenhum ferimento . Olhava para todas as direções, comprovando que não havia sido atingida . Mas a dor continuava . 

Akira, o qual estava do lado de fora da escola observando tudo, não acreditou quando ela caiu de joelhos, só não caindo ainda mais por que seu orgulho não permitia . 

Ele mesmo, o qual presenciou boa parte do desenvolvimento de sua mãe, estava surpreso com o que via . Como era possível Sailor Júpiter, guerreira da força e resistência cair assim, de uma hora para outra ? E de onde vinha tamanha dor ? 

Makoto se perguntava A mesma coisa . Como isso era possível, depois de tudo o que passou ? A dor era tão intensa, tão destrutiva e, ao mesmo tempo, diferente de tudo o que havia enfrentado . Mas de onde ela vinha ? Não sabia, apenas que ela aumentava mais e mais . 

Death se aproximava com um sorriso no rosto . Ela dá uma rápida olhada nos observadores, e retorna a olhar para Júpiter . Eles estavam surpresos com aquilo, pois não esperavam tamanha reviravolta no jogo . 

- Orgulhosa como sempre . Não vai gritar ? Pois eu acho que deveria, do contrário morrerá mais rápido .Dê o braço a torcer, vamos . Gritar não vai te fazer mal . Sei que isso dói bastante, portanto não se preocupe se der vontade de gritar ! Vamos !

Seu rosto era de pura agonia . Estava com as mãos sobre a nuca, tentando resistir, mas era forte demais . Recusava-se a gritar . Jamais daria esse gosto a seu oponente . Jamais . JAMAIS ! Nesses último anos, criou para si mesma e para os que a cercavam uma imagem de alguém que sempre tinha as coisas sobre controle, não importa o quão ruim a situação esteja . Gritar era fraqueza, coisa dos fracos, e ela não era isso . Não que fosse prepotente, mas entendia que deveria estar acima de seus adversários se quisesse evitar o pior . A última vez em que se deu ao luxo de gritar simplesmente pela dor foi durante um evento muito, mas muito importante : o parto de seu filho . Ela não iria gritar, mesmo que tivesse que arrancar a própria língua . 

Por pouco ela não esborracha seu rosto, escapando ao colar as mãos no chão . Estava com os joelhos e as mão encostadas no chão, ofegante . E muito . Aquela dor não parava de maneira nenhuma . E Não conseguia se acostumar também , mesmo depois de todo o treinamento para suportar a dor, não conseguia se acostumar . Iria morrer, disso não tinha dúvida ... mas não permitiria que Death sobrevivesse para prejudicar os outros, jamais . 

Não estava ignorando a dor, isso era impossível . Mas, ao invés disso, resolveu aceitá-la . Como uma ferida no corpo que avança mais e mais, destruindo tecidos e aumentando a dor, a qual não podia ser vencida . Estava sentindo toda aquela dor na pele ... mas estava concentrada no que estava prestes a fazer, e precisaria de muita concentração para tanto . Sentia aquilo corroer sua alma ... mas continuava se concentrando . 

- Qual é o problema, Júpiter ? Por que não grita ? Seu orgulho é tão importante assim, que impede-a de fazer a única coisa que pode fazer ? Quer saber ? Cansei de você !

Death agarra se pescoço, apertando-o . Makoto podia sentir sua dor se ampliar mais e mais com isso, como se ela estivesse recebendo a essência de seu adversário . Não iria resistir por muito tempo dessa forma . 

Um garotinho que observava aquilo, irritado e frustrado, começa a se movimentar em direção a Death, com um objetivo bastante nobre ...

- Devagar, garotinho – ele olha pra trás quando alguém o toca, segurando-o pelo braço . Era um homem alto, vestindo camisa sem manga e bermuda xadrez .- é perigoso demais para você . 

- Exatamente – outra pessoa, uma garota – É melhor deixar isso para quem sabe .

- Mas ... mas ela vai matar a ma ... digo, a Sailor Júpiter !

- Não se preocupe – o rapaz respondia – ela não vai morrer . Ela é uma Sailor, e as Sailors são invencíveis ! Nada pode detê-las !

- Mas ela está ... ela está ... sofrendo !!!

- Sem problema – a garota continuava – ela não vai morrer . Não hoje, nem amanhã, tampouco num futuro próximo . Nem que para isso tenhamos que intervir ....

Um brilho surge nas mãos da garota, e a mesma corre em direção a Death, para a surpresa de Akira . Num movimento incrivelmente rápido para um humano normal, ela salta, surpreendendo Death, a qual larga Makoto e se afasta para não ser atingida pela espada que havia surgido nas mãos da garota . 

- Miserável ! Quem mandou você se intrometer ? 

Quando ela vai reagir, sente uma dor imensa nas costas, fazendo-a cair no chão . A garota aproveita e salta, enquanto que a lâmina de sua espada brilha . Menos de um segundo depois, um raio parte da lâmina, atingindo-a em cheio e levantando um monte de poeira naquele local . 

Makoto mal conseguiA acreditar . Ao longe, Delsmeter, ao seu lado, Safion ... havia sido salva pelos Youmas !!!

- Tudo bem com você, Júpiter ? 

Ela não respondia . A dor ainda continuava, embora tivessem derrubado Death . Logo ...

Não demora muito para ela se levantar, para a surpresa de todos . Ela estica o braço até suas costas, e retira três objetos metálicos dela . Dardos . Precisos e mortais . 

- Devia ter atirado na cabeça – diz ela, para Safion e para quem quer que tivesse atirado os dardos . – agora, todo irão morrer !!!

Aquilo havia ficado pior do que já estava . Agora, o número de vitimas iria aumentar, e ela não duvidava que Death fizesse o mesmo com as outras pessoas . Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, e rápido . Seu ataque . Ainda podia utilizá-lo . Havia recebido a dor durante todo esse tempo enquanto se concentrava, tentando canalizar a quantidade exata de eletricidade que precisava . Também precisava calcular corretamente a área, nem mais nem menos . Iria descarregar um corrente controlada e continua no chão, derrubando Death e fazendo-a perder a concentração . Teria que ser algo preciso e perfeito, do contrário atingiria a população que a cercava, e eles não iriam sobreviver a uma descarga daquelas, mesmo que ela reduzisse seu poder ao mínimo . 

Seria agora ... se não fosse um novo problema : Safion . Ela não resistiria . O ataque definitivamente mataria aquela Youma . Seria uma pena, mais um Youma morto, como muitos . Seria uma pena que ela não tivesse mais vidas para dar pela paz universal ... a quem estava querendo enganar ? Não conseguiria fazer isso de maneira alguma . Youma ou não, era uma vida ... como assim, youma ou não ? Era uma vida, e ponto final . Não um objeto do qual poderia se desfazer quando desse vontade . Podia ser uma vida, duas ... mas não poderia ter o peso na consciência de sacrificar um para salvar milhares . Sacrificaria a sua com prazer, mas não a dos outros . Tinha que haver uma alternativa . 

E havia, ela sabia disso . Bastava se liberar totalmente . 

Significava utilizar todo o seu poder, coisa que não havia feito . Por mais forte que fosse aquela dor, por mais forte que fosse o adversário ... ela venceria . Mas não sem causar sérios danos aos arredores . Não tinha dúvidas de que causaria um colapso no sistema elétrico da área, dos bairros vizinhos, e da cidade inteira, até . Mais do que isso, por mais que houvesse lutado em toda a sua vida, sabia que a terra não era e nunca seria um campo de batalha para as Sailors e suas inimigas, por mais protegida que estivesse . Não, ela não podia arriscar isso também . A escola, a rua, o sistema elétrico, as tubulações de gás ... tinha que haver alguma alternativa . 

- Fim da linha pra você, Júpiter, e para seus defensores também . Não se preocupe, em breve essa dor irá terminar, eu garanto . 

Um novo problema : a dor aumentara de forma espantosa . Mais do que isso, os raios negros de antes agora a atingiam, aumentando a dor mais e mais . E, como se não bastasse, ela pode ver de relance Safion ser atingida e torturada de igual forma, enquanto Delsmeter se esgueirava entre as pessoas . Devia estar procurando uma posição melhor para atacar, pensava . Pena que não chegaria a tempo . E onde estava aquele youma retardado ?

Seria esse o fim ? 

Death se deliciava com o que estava acontecendo, não, se fartava . Em apenas alguns minutos, havia conseguido mais do que em semanas, e de apenas uma pessoa !

No entanto, esse êxtase que sofria, o qual fazia com que ela fosse tomada por um prazer fenomenal, acabavam por cegá-la para a dura realidade . 

- Oh-oh – ultimo pensamento de Delsmeter, Akira e todos os que pararam para assistir a luta . Para os que acharam que a luta havia sido fantástica, ficariam surpresos com o que estava se aproximando . Claro, a dor sofrida por Makoto e Safion e o êxtase de Death bloqueava as percepções das três para o que estava se aproximando ....

De forma violenta, cruel, implacável, devastadora e destruído, ele atinge Death . Ele, o turbilhão . Não um turbilhão qualquer, mas um turbilhão de chamas . E não eram chamas comuns ... eram chamas de puro ódio, vindas de alguém que estava há tempo pedindo por alguém em quem pudesse descarregar tudo o que estava sentindo há dois dias . 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Já não era sem tempo – pensava Makoto, no exato instante em que percebeu que a dor havia parado e que Death estava no chão, queimando, enquanto um turbilhão de fogo descia dos céus e castigava-a impiedosamente . 

Seus gritos ecoam pelos arredores, assustando a todos . Era como se uma fera estivesse agonizando em seus minutos finais ...

Ela toca o chão de forma majestosa, se é que o ataque não tinha deixado essa impressão . Muitos estavam surpresos com isso, e alguns já esperavam que alguém interviesse, além daquela garota com espada . Não uma pessoa qualquer, mas alguém do grupo de Júpiter . 

- Argh ! O-o que ... Marte ?!?!?!?!?! Finalmente resolveu aparecer !

Por pouco ela quase não ergueu uma barreira, bloqueando parte do ataque, o que havia impedido seu extermínio há pouco . No entanto, aquilo intrigava Makoto : ela ainda tinha forças para fazer aquilo ? Então, ela tinha mais poder do que havia deduzido, e não vinha somente da foice, ou melhor, ex-foice . 

- Sailor Júpiter, tudo bem com você ? 

- Vou ficar . – e ela não deixou de notar a total falta de vida na voz de Rei . – e você, está bem ? 

- Não . Vamos acabar logo com isso . 

- Espere um pouco ! Não a mate, precisamos dela viva !

- Para que ? Quer obter respostas ? Pois eu providenciarei isso . Quem é você ? 

Death havia olhado nos olhos de Rei, e se assustou : não eram os olhos de uma Sailor . Elas não possuíam um olhar tão ... frio e, ao mesmo tempo, carregado de ódio . Embora houvesse erguido uma barreira, estava caída no chão, bastante ferida . Os constantes ataques de Júpiter, da humana intrometida e de Rei acabaram por reduzir a trapos sua capa, de forma que a única coisa inteira era seu capuz, o qual ainda mantinha a sombra que cobria seu rosto . 

- Sailors ... hunf ! Acham mesmo que ... hã ? 

- Marte, o que vai fazer ? 

- O que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo . Essa corja só serve para nos ferir das maneiras mais diferentes possíveis . Temos que mostrar a eles que não somos tão boazinhas quanto parecemos . 

Rei aponta ambas as mãos para a barreira, as quais começam a emitir um brilho vermelho . Um brilho quente . 

O brilho rapidamente atravessa a barreira e a destrói, envolvendo o corpo de Death, a qual não sente nada . Em pouco s segundos, seu corpo inteiro estava coberto pelo brilho . 

- O que você fez ? 

- Não brinque comigo . Eu não sou como as outras . Sou bem pior . Posso ser bastante cruel quando necessário, e não hesito em fazer o que tem que ser feito . Eu só vou perguntar uma vez e, se não responder, irei matá-la . Ficou claro  ? Então, quem são vocês, e o que querem ? Por que atacaram o centro de Tóquio, o templo Hikawa e o colégio Juuban ? 

- ................................................................................................................................. ...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

- Não vai me responder ? 

Um detalhe que Makoto havia prestado atenção : não havia sentido Rei se aproximar . Ela estava bastante ocupada, é verdade, mas deveria ter sentido . Ela deve ter diminuído tanto seu poder, que fez sua presença desaparecer para todos ! Devia ser por isso que Death não havia percebido .... espere um pouco, sua mente começava a fervilhar, como ela sabia que Death podia sentir a presença das pessoas ? Isso era óbvio, do contrário, por que o ataque ao colégio ? Então, se isso fosse verdade ... elas eram o alvo dessa vez !

- Júpiter ... eu já me pronunciei, e não tornarei a fazê-lo . Escute bem o que direi : isso que  esta envolvendo-a é o que eu chamo de chama fria . É fogo puro, em nada diferindo do ataque anterior . Talvez você deva experimentar do que ela é capaz para aprender a ter respeito . 

Ela deu um grito tão forte, como se seu peito estivesse sendo rasgado de dentro para fora . A dor era insuportável, até mesmo para seus padrões . Mais do que isso, todos os que estavam observando sentiam na pela a dor só pelo grito . 

- Marte !!!

- Não se preocupe, não é o que está pensando . Veja . 

Makoto olha, pasma . Death estava ... ilesa . Quer dizer, estava da mesma forma em que estava depois do turbilhão de fogo . Mas aquele grito ... ? 

- Ora, Júpiter ... todas nós temos nossos segredos, não é mesmo ? Se eu posso impedir que ela seja afetada pelo fogo, não acha que eu seja capaz de fazer algo **melhor** ? 

Outro grito . E outro . E outro . E todos estavam observando isso, esperando o desfecho dessa batalha . Makoto observava, tentando entender o significado das palavras de Rei, fracassando terrivelmente . Até que, em meio aos gritos, a ficha caiu . Rei estava imitando o que Death havia feito há pouco . Na verdade, suas chamas estavam queimando Death, com uma pequena exceção : Rei estava impedindo que o "efeito especial" do fogo agisse : consumir . O fogo tem uma capacidade incrível de destruição . Mais do que isso, de consumir o que afeta . Death não estava sendo queimada pelo fogo, mas estava sofrendo toda a dor da queimadura ! Rei estava "segurando" a chama para que ela não se queimasse !

Impressionante para alguém que há dois dias atrás não acreditava em todo o poder que possuía .

Death gritava, e gritava, e gritava . Esperava por tudo, menos por isso . Sabia que acabaria por encontrar todas elas, mas não esperava que Marte fosse tão hábil . 

A total falta de compaixão em Rei era evidente, algo que Makoto percebeu rapidamente . Sua amiga estava praticamente descarregando todo o sofrimento pelo qual passou, e a vitima era Death . Se continuasse assim, iria matá-la . 

- Rei ... – Makoto se aproxima, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro e falando bem perto dela - ... se continuar assim, irá matá-la . 

- E daí ? 

- Daí que será inútil tudo isso se ela morrer . Precisamos dela viva para interrogá-la .

- Ela não vai falar, e você sabe disso – Death para de gritar, embora o brilho não cessasse – e você ai, não ouse tentar nada, ou vai ver o que é bom !

- Com um pouco de incentivo, falará . 

- Não irá, e você sabe disso . Tentei sondar a mente dela, mas não consegui . É como se a maldade dela me impedisse . 

- Matá-la não irá adiantar . 

- Por que se preocupa tanto assim com ela – a irritação era evidente em sua voz – é só uma criatura estúpida, igual a tantas outras que matamos !

O povo estava ficando mais curioso com a súbita discussão delas . Akira, por sua vez, se movia para conseguir uma posição melhor, uma vez que a rua estava LOTADA ! Era uma "rodinha" gigante, o qual assistia ansioso o que acontecia . 

Infelizmente, Akira estava se movendo, e não estava prestando atenção ao que estava acontecendo . 

Makoto e Rei estavam saltando para todas as direções, esquivando-se, até que param . 

Eis que ambas olham para a escola, e encontram seu atacante no teto . E ele continua atacando, ou melhor, tacando nelas o que possuía : telhas ! Ele estava arrancando as telhas do colégio e atirando nelas . Não era algo realmente assustador, mas considerando-se o elemento surpresa ...

- Espere ! – último grito de Makoto quando Rei une suas mão, preparando-se para atacar . 

- FOGO DE MARTE ...

Ela não continua, depois que percebe o que iria fazer . Seu alvo estava encima da escola, um lugar perigoso para combater . Aliás, ela e Makoto estavam um pouco distantes da escola, e que a fez deduzir que isso era obra de Makoto para proteger aquele lugar . 

As duas continuam seguindo até a escola e esquivando das telhas, aproximando-se rapidamente . 

Já Makoto estava intrigada . Seja quem fosse, deveria ser bem forte para arrancar as telhas e atirá-las com tanta força e tamanha distância . 

Num rápido movimento, ambas antecipam o ataque seguinte e se aproxima da escola de forma que não podiam ser vistas . O atacante cessa o ataque quando Marte cai poucos metros e frente . Ele recua, apenas para bater em algo bem grande . 

 - Aonde pensa que vai ? 

Makoto tem a chance de olhar bem nos olhos de seu atacante ... apenas para se surpreender ao descobrir que não era ele ... mas ela . Uma garota, mais nova do que ela, a qual possuía olhos castanho-claro e um longo cabelo ruivo . E o que a surpreendia mais ainda era o fato dela estar vestida de forma tão ... tão ... normal ! Da mesma forma que aqueles que havia enfrentado no centro de Tóquio, aquele outro sujeito que Rei havia transformado em pudim no templo, essa garota estava vestida com roupas normais !

- Assassinas !!!

- Como é ? – Rei havia se irritado com o que ela havia dito .

- Do que você está falando ? 

- Não banquem as desentendidas, suas assassinas ! Vocês ... vocês ... vocês mataram meus irmãos !

- Eu não estou entendendo o que você está falando – Makoto a pega pela gola e levanta a garota, encarando-a – mas meça suas palavras . Quantos você acha que morreram no Centro de Tóquio ? Cem ? Mil ? Se está se referindo aos que fizeram isso tudo ... eu os mataria novamente se tivesse chance . E por que você possui essa aparência ? 

- Isso não foi esperto . 

- Eu sei . Ela foi muita idiota em nos atacar . E então, mocinha, gostaria de nos acompanhar ? 

- Não estou me referindo a isso, Júpiter . Tente sentir . 

- Sentir o que ? Não tem nada aqu ... ah, não . Não . Não . Não . Não . Não ! Eu não acredito ! Como fomos cair em um truque tão primário ?!?!?!?

O motivo da frustração de ambas era óbvio : elas haviam detido o ataque da garota, é verdade, e agora ela estava em suas mãos . Só que, para tanto, elas tiveram que se afastar de Death, logo ....

_(Em respeito as criancinhas que  estão na escola em que as Sailors estão lutando, o trecho a seguir será censurado)_

- Mas que M**** !!!! P**** !!! P*** Q** P**** !!! Filha da p*** !!! BASTARD !!!  Marte, ela ainda está brilhando, não consegue utilizar aquilo de novo ? 

- Já tentei, e não funcionou . Ela deve ter anulado aquilo . Droga ! Foi tudo em vão !

- E pensar que ... que ... a garota ... 

Makoto olhava para ela de forma maliciosa . Talvez não estivesse tudo perdido como pensava . 

- Garota, você vem com a gente – dizia Makoto, ainda segurando a garota . Por mais que odiasse admitir ... aquela Sailor a estava assustando, e muito . 

- Pronta para colaborar ? – comentava Rei, de forma o mais fria e impessoal possível . 

- Por que não largam a garota – Ambas olharam para a rua, a tempo de ver quem estava falando : um homem  - e vem resolver suas diferenças comigo ? 

- VOCÊ !!!

Rei salta, soltando fogo pelas ventas, literalmente . Aquele homem ... era o mesmo que a havia atacado dias atrás ! E, a julgar pela marca em seu rosto, não restavam dúvidas . 

Curiosa com aquilo, Makoto também desce, mas ainda segurando a garota . Não iria cair no mesmo truque duas vezes . Ambas  o haviam cercado, impedindo qualquer ação de sua parte . 

- Sailor Marte . A guerreira do fogo . A principio, eu não acreditei quando me disseram que eram vocês que estavam causando tanta confusão, mas vejo que me enganei . Olá, Marte . Sentiu saudades ? 

- Você sabe quem eu sou ? 

- Não de rosto, mas essa queimadura no rosto me trás recordações, sabe . E, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, somente uma pessoa poderia ter feito isso . 

- E o que pretende aqui ? Veio se vingar ? 

- Não exatamente, vim até aqui apenas para livrar essa garotinha ai . Tudo bem com você, Naru ? Elas te machucaram ? 

- Não, senhor Maki . Mas não precisava ter vindo, eu podia ...

- Não discuta com os mais velhos, garota ! Aprenda a ser grata quando tiver oportunidade !

- Belo conselho – Makoto o encarava – mas poderia me fazer o favor de explicar como pretende fugir daqui ? Como já deve ter percebido, aquela chama na mão de minha amiga é mais rápida do que qualquer truque seu, portanto pense bem no que vai fazer !

- Há ! Há ! Há ! Há ! Há ! Há ! Há !

- Não comece ! Dei um jeito na sua amiga de preto, e faço o mesmo com você ! E foi essa mesma risada que fez ela perder o controle da situação !

- Pena que eu perdi essa parte . Tem um engarrafamento enorme até aqui, ainda bem que o metrô passa aqui perto . Bom, foi divertido encontrar vocês, mas eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer . Naru, fuja . 

Por essa ninguém esperava : de sua inércia total, Maki estala seus dedos, e então acontece : o vento atinge a todos, com exceção de Naru, de forma violenta . Num piscar de olhos, os três estavam dentro de um pequeno furacão, o qual os fazia girar cada vez mais rápido e sem chance de controlar seus movimentos .

- Naru, o que pensa que está fazendo ? Cai fora, eu si me cuidar !

A garota pula para o telhado da escola e depois salta para o prédio seguinte, sumindo da vista de todos ao saltar para outra rua. 

- Droga, de novo ! Não era para eu ter sido atingido ! Por que eu ???

- Preocupe-se com problemas mais realistas . A garota fugiu, mas você teve o azar de ficar . 

- Até parece que vocês conseguirão fazer algumas coisa !

- Disso eu não sei, só sei que minha amiga aqui não está no seu melhor estado, e está procurando alguém para descarregar a tensão . 

- Como ? 

Rei expele chamas do próprio corpo, as quais tomam por completo o mini-furacão, atingindo a todos os que estavam lá dentro, sem exceção . 

- Ai – única frase decente expelida por alguém caído no chão depois de tudo isso . 

- Verme . Tudo bem com você, Júpiter ? 

- Só o meu orgulho que está um pouco ferido . Vamos, temos que levá-lo . Espero que não apareça mais ninguém para levá-lo . 

- Só um instante . Seu nome é Maki, não é ? 

- Ai ! Você é surda por acaso ? 

- NÃO ME PROVOQUE !!!

- Não pense que me assusta . Não tenho medo de morrer, se quer saber . E fique preparada, pois ainda irei revidar essa marca no meu rosto !

Rei agarra-o pelo pescoço, e ergue-o ;

- Revidar ? Revidar ? Seu monstro ! Você ... você ... você é desprezível ! Não merece estar vivo ! Só não te mato agora por que quero descobrir o que está acontecendo !

- Vai te catar .- e, surpreendentemente, ele cospe na cara dela . Ele iria morrer, pensava Delsmeter, o qual havia se aproximado, acompanhado de Tokin  . 

Era o que todos imaginavam, inclusive Makoto . Ela podia sentir o estado de espirito de Rei, a maneira que ele se apresentava : estada perturbado, em frangalhos . Ela iria matar alguém a qualquer momento . Mas não foi isso que aconteceu . 

Isso por que ela, depois de toda aquela correria, voltou a prestar atenção em seus sentidos, em suas capacidades . Naquele momento, Rei sentiu, como há muito tempo não sentia, com exceção de Death ... uma presença maligna .

Ela larga Maki no chão e se vira, encarando aqueles três . No chão, Safion, a qual ainda estava totalmente inconsciente depois do ataque de Death e, parado alguns metros à sua frente, estavam Delsmeter e Tokin . 

- Tinha que ser . Não acreditava, mas não podia haver outra explicação . Eram vocês esse tempo todo . Qual é o motivo dessa vez  ? Sua rainha está morta, não há mais ... mais ... não acredito . Não pode ser tão simples . Vocês ... vocês querem vingança ! Seus miseráveis ! Por tudo o que fizeram, eu não os perdoarei jamais !

- Sailor Marte, espere ! Não é nada disso, eles estão do nosso lado dessa vez !

- Enlouqueceu, Sailor Júpiter ? Por acaso se esqueceu que foram eles quem derrubaram nosso antigo império ? A guerra dos mundos, as cidades destruídas, as vidas perdidas ... essas criaturas nojentas são fantasmas de uma época morta que ainda insistem em nos atormentar !

- Marte, eu sei que você está nervosa, mas ...

- NÃO OUSE DIZER COMO EU ESTOU ! Você não sabe nada ! Nada ! Não é você quem está sofrendo, sentindo seu peito ser devorado dia após dia e saber que ainda está viva ! Você não teve que sacrificar nada para estar aqui ! O que você entende por isso, hein ? Nada ! Nada ! Não ouse defender esses ... esses ... essas coisas ! Eles não passam de animais irracionais que matam tudo o que encontram pelo caminho apenas por prazer e diversão !

Sabia que ela estava abalada, mas não tanto . Se perguntava se agiria assim em situação semelhante . A simples idéia lhe doía só de pensar . Mas, tendo razão ou não, ficar de braços cruzados enquanto Rei exterminava aqueles três estava fora de questão . 

- Sailor Marte, pare com isso agora !

Rei se vira, mais surpresa  com quem havia dito isso do que com a frase em si . 

- Nós sempre trabalhamos juntas, sempre . Sempre ajudamos uma a outra, seja na luta ou na vida . Dê-me apenas um motivo para que eu me detenha, apenas um  .

- Eles não são monstros ou animais . São gente . 

Aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para Rei tirar suas conclusões . Ela dá as costas para Makoto, e continua seguindo na direção dos Youmas . 

- Marte, pa ...... !!!!

_Eu ... eu ... não consigo falar ... nem me mexer ! Rei ! _

- Não se meta nisso, pois não lhe diz respeito . Eu não sei o que eles fizeram com você, mas prometo que desfarei essa lavagem cerebral a qual você passou . 

_Rei ! Rei ! Rei ! Rei ..._

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- Tudo bem com você ? 

- T-tudo ... obrigada . 

- De nada .

O rapaz aponta a palma da mão para Minako e pequenas chamas saem dela, as quais cobrem todo o corpo da loira . Elas se dispersam, levando consigo o que a prendia, derrubando-a no chão, mas ele a apara . 

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem com você ? 

- Eu ... sim . 

Ela se solta dos braços dele e se dirige para onde se encontrava os restos de Olho-de-Águia ; a única coisa que havia restado eram seus brincos e seu bastão, o qual ainda estava pegando fogo, mas sem sombra de dúvida por motivos diferentes . 

- Não, de novo não . Essas coisas ... isso nunca termina . Eu não queria que fosse assim ... não era isso que eu queria para a minha vida ! Eu tinha sonhos de paz, sonhos de uma vida tranqüila na qual não precisasse rever o passado ! Por que ? Por que ? Por que eles sempre voltam ? Por que ? 

- Mina ... – ele se aproxima e coloca a mão sobre o ombro dela, a qual estava agachada no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos .

- Pobre Olho-de-Águia ... o que houve com o seu desejo de sonhar ? Você nunca foi mal, eu sempre soube disso . Deveria estar sofrendo muito por estar longe de seus amigos, não é ? 

- Venha comigo, você está ferida e precisamos – ela se levanta, encarando-o . Sua face estava encharcada de lágrimas, enquanto tentava olhar seriamente para ele . Mas uma coisa era visível nela : tristeza e amargura . 

Minako desliza seu mão através do curto caminho que os separava, atingindo o rosto dele, ato que ele não esperava . Talvez um agradecimento, um choro como o de agora, mas o que ela acabara de fazer ... 

Mas talvez ela estivesse certa, ele pensava . Já havia passado por isso antes, e a reação dela fora parecida . 

- Por que você fez isso ? 

- Me desculpe, Mina, mas eu não havia te ...

- Eu não compreendo . Você o havia desarmado, havia tomado o controle da situação, por que o matou ? Poderíamos ... poderíamos ...

- Como ? – não era isso que ele esperava . Ela estava realmente preocupada com o sujeito que estava prestes a matá-la ? Mas por que ? 

Ele é puxada de seus pensamentos no momento em que percebe o rosto dela : molhado . Ela já estava chorando há algum tempo, mas as lágrimas tinham um significado especial dessa vez . 

Isso por que ele podia sentir o que estava acontecendo com ela, pois nascera com esse dom . Ela estava, de alguma forma, ferida . Não só fisicamente, mas psicologicamente . Já imaginava que tipo de coisa teria feito tal ferimento a ela, mas não imaginava que as cicatrizes demorariam tanto para sumir . 

Ele não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la . Seus poderes de nada adiantariam nesse momento . A única coisa que poderia fazer diante de uma situação dessas, seria utilizar algo que sua mãe lhe ensinou, há muito tempo atrás .

Ele a abraça . 

Tão simples e, ao mesmo tempo, eficaz . 

Naquela manhã, o bairro de Juuban estava sendo palco de combates violentos, protagonizados por seres que ultrapassavam o conceito de realidade . Seres capazes de causar destruição em massa com a força do pensamento . Detentores de poderes extraordinários e inigualáveis . 

E, no entanto, incapazes de superar o ato feito pelo rapaz . 

Um simples abraço, simples e eficaz . Mais do que um aperto, uma transmissão de calor humano . A transferencia para alguém de um sentimento muito importante . 

Quem era ele ? De onde veio ? Por que ele tem poderes ? E por que a salvou ? 

Ela não conseguia as respostas, simplesmente por que sua mente não permitia que seus lábios pronunciassem tais perguntas . Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza : podia sentir, mesmo que não tivesse idéia do por que, que ele estaria ali, protegendo-a . E, de igual forma, podia sentir a alegria dele ao saber que havia alguém para ser protegido . 

- Q-quem é você ? 

- Você não se lembra de mim ? Sofreu tanto assim para esquecer de tudo o que passamos, Mina ? 

- Eu não sei quem você é ... mas obrigada . 

- Não, eu não mereço . Pelo contrário, te devo desculpas . Sinto muito, devia ter me controlado . 

- Você sente ? 

- Sim . Bem ou mal, eu o matei, não é ? 

- Como assim ? Não te entendo, mas ...

- Você ... me desculpe, esqueci do quanto sofreu . Meus poderes, lembra-se ? Aquele sujeito, Polegar-de-Águia, não é ? Pois bem, ele pode ter sido qualquer coisa, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza : não estava vivo . 

Não estava vivo ? Ela ouviu mesmo isso ? Mas como isso era possível ? E como ele sabia disso ? E o que ele quis dizer com "meus poderes, lembra-se" ? 

Talvez essa pergunta tivesse que ser deixada para depois, um outro dia, uma outra hora, quem sabe . A questão ... a questão é que ela estava começando a perceber a SENTIR !!! Algo ...algo errado com o lugar, errado com a rua, com os prédios ... com o bairro todo !

Minako fecha os olhos, temendo o pior . É o que acontece . Finalmente, ela consegue sentir a gravidade real da situação . 

Ela podia sentir aquilo, nos mínimos detalhes . Era grande . Era perfeito . Atingia prédios, ruas, praças ... estendia-se por todo o bairro, cobrindo-o do inicio ao fim . Uma barreira . Não uma qualquer, mas uma invisível . A questão é : como ? Era para ela ter sentido aquilo . Era . Se ela era sensível a coisas desse tipo, que diria então algo que cobria todo o bairro ! Mas como não havia sentido ? 

A resposta é óbvia : ela havia sentido, mas não havia compreendido o que era . Seu mal-estar era um indicio disso, de que algo estava errado . Seus olhos brilham de maneira intensa, tão fortes quanto uma estrela, permitindo-lhe entender melhor o que era . 

Trevas . 

Alguém havia se utilizado da escuridão para criar uma barreira em torno do bairro, e ela só havia percebido isso por que seu corpo estava incomodado com esse tipo de energia . E não foi feito por qualquer um, deveria ter sido alguém poderoso e experiente . Um verdadeiro mestre na criação, controle e entendimento da escuridão . 

Silêncio . 

Durante toda aquela confusão, só agora se lembrou de ter sentido Rei e Makoto bem próximas . E Amy, embora um pouco mais distantes . Não nutria ilusões de que os problemas ocorreram somente com ela, pelo contrário . Ela dá um passo para trás, temendo pelo pior . 

É o que ocorre . 

- Quem estiver ai, poderia aparecer, por favor ? 

- "Poderia aparecer, por favor" ? Mas o que é isso ? O que houve com o "punirei você em nome de Vênus" ? 

Saindo de uma sombra na parede, ela surge . E não parecia muito amigável . Não que seus trajes dissessem o contrário : O que quer que tenham sido algum dia, agora não passavam de trapos sujos e destruídos, queimados em várias partes . Atrás dela, o que restava de uma capa, com mais da metade queimada, restando apenas o capuz, o qual cobria metade de seu rosto, o que não era problema, uma vez que uma escuridão inexplicável cobria toda a sua face . 

- Eu não o utilizo mais, embora você pareça saber bastante a meu respeito, não é mesmo ? 

- Quem ...

Minako vira rapidamente o rosto para trás, encarando o rapaz . Seus olhos se cruzam, o que faz com que ele se cale . Mas não apenas o ato dela, mas a expressão que havia feito . Reconhecia aquele olhar . Sempre que fazia isso, significava que queria resolver as coisas ela mesma . Acreditava que podia fazer isso . E, para tanto, pedia apenas que ninguém se intrometesse, sinal este compreendido por ele . 

- Não esperava que ainda estivesse viva . 

- A julgar pelo seu estado, imagino que tenha tido problemas até agora, não é ? Diga-me ...

- Ah, pare com isso ! Já estou cheia de toda essa conversa de "quem é você" ! Por acaso vocês, Sailors, não sabem dizer outra coisa ? 

- No entanto, ainda não sei como me referir a você . Mas minha curiosidade não é a respeito de teu nome, mas de tua origem . Desejo saber e compreender o que você é . 

- Oh, que meigo ! Sinto-me lisonjeada em saber que alguém tem interesse em mim . Escute, não gostaria de saber como é o meu interior ? Ah, sim, esqueci que você não pode ver como é o meu corpo por dentro, então ... deixe-me fazer o que eu tenho de melhor fluir para que você veja !

Diferente das outras vezes, uma escuridão muito mais densa começa a envolver Death . Aquilo começa a assustar Minako . Diferente das outras vezes ... ela estava com medo ! Não pelos outros, mas por si mesma . As trevas de Death  não eram comuns . Eram especiais . Ela era especial e, como havia percebido, muito poderosa . 

Ela foi arrancada de sua linha de raciocínio quando aquilo começou a aumentar, fechar . Não demorou para notar que ela estava bloqueando a única saída, e teria que enfrentá-la para escapar, algo que não desejava fazer em nenhuma hipótese . 

- Cuidado ! – o rapaz a agarra pela cintura e salta para trás, escapando da escuridão que seguia em sua direção . Mais um pouco, e Minako seria arrastada . Mas, como a escuridão estava se aproximando, e não havia saída, qualquer atitude seria temporária . Ele aponta sua mão, canalizando suas chamas, ato esse impedido por Minako ;

- Pare ! Não é puramente escuridão, posso sentir . Isso ... isso está devorando tudo o que encontra pelo caminho ! Se você atirar, só vai torná-la mais forte . Temos que ...

Ela não tem tempo de terminar : percebendo que as trevas se aproximavam, ele a agarra e salta para a parede, tomando impulso e saltando para a próxima, ato esse repetido diversas vezes enquanto ela vai ganhando altura até o alto do prédio . 

Pena que não deu tempo . Inesperadamente, a escuridão cobre cada centímetro ali existente, atingindo-os antes mesmo deles alcançarem a metade do trajeto ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Puf, Puf, Puf .

Estava com o coração na mão . Não acreditava no que acabara de fazer . Havia enfrentado as Sailors, e sobrevivido ! Mais do que isso, havia garantido a fuga daquela que seria responsável pelo seu grande objetivo . Logo, estava feliz . Ou não . Havia sido um intervenção medíocre, é verdade, mas havia funcionado . No entanto ... no entanto ... Maki . Não era para ele ter aparecido . Não era para ele ter ficado . Não esperava que isso acontecesse . Imaginava que Seo, do jeito que é, acabaria intervindo, mesmo que ela não desejasse isso . Mas Maki ...

Ele era um dos filhos mais velhos de Seo, correção, era um amigo de Seo . Embora mais jovem, ele ainda era bem mais velho que os outros . Tinha hábitos estranhos, era chato, mal-educado e grosso ... mas Maki **era** Maki, e nada mudaria seu eterno jeito de ser . E ele ainda havia usado seu dom para salvá-la, mesmo sabendo o que isso significaria . 

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ela tem que se abaixar, escapando de um chute aéreo que a colocaria a nocaute por um longo tempo . Naru ergue o braço, bloqueando um soco e, no desespero, dá um chute, sentindo que acertou alguma coisa . O ataque cessa, dando-lhe a chance de enxergar perfeitamente de onde havia vindo o ataque e, de todas as surpresas que havia tido durante toda a sua vida, aquela era a maior : uma criança . Vestia um uniforme escolar, o que a fez se lembrar de que estava próxima de uma escola mas, mesmo assim, uma criança . Uma criança que a havia atacado, quase derrubando-a no primeiro golpe . Uma criança que havia assumido uma posição de combate, convidando-a para brigar . 

- Garota, saia da minha frente .  Não tenho tempo para isso .

- É o fim da linha pra você ! Não vai escapar !

- Como é que é ? 

- Vocês vão receber o que merecem por destruído o Templo Hikawa ! Juro que acabo com você !

Ela não estava mais impressionada com a criança . Estava impressionada com o que acabara de ouvir . O Templo ... Hikawa  ? O lugar aonde seus irmãos e irmãs morreram ? Estaria esse garoto envolvido nisso ? Estaria ele ... junto com as Sailors ?

- Miserável . 

Naru cerra o punho, enquanto muda sua posição, o que surpreende Akira . A mulher ... sua pose, sua posição, sua nova postura ... era uma guerreira ! Interessante, ele pensava . 

Alguns minutos . Ambos ficam se observando, analisando um ao outro . Aquilo era impressionante, ambos pensavam . 

Para Akira, encontrar adversário assim era inesperado . Depois de um tempo observando, havia concluído algo a respeito dela  não havia brechas . Ela estava pronta parar atacar, sem que a guarda fosse danificada, coisa que ele só havia visto em sua mãe . Deveria ser uma guerreira habilidosa . 

Já ela pensava de maneira parecida . Embora fosse uma criança, podia sentir que não era uma pessoa comum, não era um humano comum . Ele controlava quase que perfeitamente sua respiração, sem antecipar seus movimentos, algo até então impossível para alguém tão novo . E os seu olhos ... eram olhos de um guerreiro . Podia sentir seu espirito e o dele vibrando pelo combate eminente . Mais do que isso, podia sentir uma força dentro daquele garoto que superava a de um humano normal . Pena que ele não iria desenvolvê-la . 

- Prepare-se !!!

Apesar do aviso, ele não consegue se esquivar do cotovelo dela, o qual acerta entre seus olhos . Como ela era rápida !

Sem perder a concentração, Akira acerta um gancho de cima para baixo no queixo dela, surpreendendo-a . Naru vai girando seu corpo em 360o , caindo bem longe dele . 

Ambos param, analisando o que ocorreu .

_Nossa, essa doeu ! Essa daí é forte !_

_Ele não é uma criança comum . Ninguém tão novo teria tanta força ._

- Seu verme !

- Hã ? Ora, sua metida !

- Pode começar quando quiser, seu verme . 

- Ora ... já vi que você é uma nojenta ...

Akira corre e salta, girando a perna e formando um arco em direção a Naru . Ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não se esquiva, mas bloqueia o golpe com o braço . 

Embora tenha obtido sucesso, ela sentiu aquilo . Era mais forte do que uma criança . Muito mais . 

Akira recebe um chute na barriga, mas gira o corpo para tentar diminuir o impacto como chão, conseguindo cair agachado . Ele a encara, compreendendo que aquilo não era brincadeira . Seja lá quem aquela mulher fosse, era superior, e muito,  aos que ele havia enfrentado no Templo Hikawa . 

Ele se levanta, retomando sua postura . Durante alguns breves e penosos segundos, ele a observa . Sabia que tinha que fazer isso, pois já havia entendido que, se não tomasse cuidado, iria se machucar pra valer . Não que tivesse medo de sentir dor, o que ele já havia superado há algum tempo. Mas ele tinha planos para a mulher, e precisava estar inteiro para isso . 

Ele avança e bloqueia uma joelhada, se abaixando e dando-lhe uma rasteira em seguida; ela salta, esticando perna e acertando a face dele, jogando-o para trás . Antes de se chocar contra a parede, ele toca as mãos no chão e toma impulso para o alto, girando o corpo e tocando com os pés na parede, aproveitando para tomar impulso e se propulsionar em direção da mesma . 

Tomada de surpresa pela agilidade do garoto, ele não consegue se desviar quando ele vira o corpo e lhe a certa um chute no meio do rosto . Caindo um pouco atrás dela, ele se ergue rapidamente e soca-lhe as costas, mas a mesma vira-se rapidamente e segura a mão dele . Ele reage com outro golpe, mas ela novamente segura sua outra mão, e ambos ficam assim, medindo forças durante alguns instante, olhando um nos olhos dos outros . 

- Mas afinal, o que um moleque faz aqui numa hora dessas ? Não deveria estar na escola ? 

- Não ... sou ... um ... moleque ! 

- Ah, não ? Quantos anos você tem, garoto ? 

- Não é da sua conta ! 

- Não seja grosseiro ! Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos ? 

- Eu não respeito gente como você !

- Gente ... como eu ?

Para a surpresa do garoto, Naru o ergue, arremessando-o contra a parede . O mesmo se levanta um pouco dolorido, impressionado com aquilo . 

- Levante-se, moleque ! Antes de te matar, vou te ensinar uma coisa !

- Eu não quero aprender nada com gente como você !

- Gente como eu ... e quem você pensa que é para dizer isso ? Vamos, diga-me!

- Não é da sua conta ! – Akira avança, saltando baixo e aplicando um chute no rosto dela . Aproveitando da guarda aberta dele, ela dá-lhe uma rasteira, derrubando-o ; Akira rola no chão, escapando de um pisão, o qual deixa uma marca de pé no chão . Jogando seus pés para cima, ele toma impulso com as mãos e se levanta . 

- Você é forte .

- E você, não é ? De onde acha que isso veio, hein ? 

- Da ... isso não te interessa !

Ele salta o mais alto que pode, caindo em direção dela com um chute armado . Infelizmente ela esquiva do golpe, fazendo com que ele atinja algumas latas de lixo . Não perdendo tempo, Akira se vira e a chute, errando e atingindo o vácuo . No meio do giro do chute, ele move seu cotovelo e atinge o rosto de Naru, pegando-a de surpresa . Ele dá um pequeno salto e aplica uma joelhada no rosto dela, desnorteando-a . Ao tocar o chão, Akira mais uma vez dá um salto baixo, girado seu corpo e sua perna na direção de Naru com o máximo de força que tinha . O golpe a atinge bem no tórax, arremessando-a contra um monte de latas de lixo . 

Akira estava um pouco ofegante . Com exceção de sua mão, nunca havia lutado tão a sério contra outra pessoa . E sua perna ... como doía ! Aquela mulher tinha um corpo duro pacas !

Silêncio . 

Aquele garotinho não estava brincando . Seja quem for, tinha alguma força e, mais importante do que isso, algum treinamento . Mas de onde ... ? Claro, a pesquisa que havia feito ! Segundo as poucas reportagens da época que traziam alguma informação **realmente** útil, as Sailors agiam em equipe, sempre em equipe, sendo raras as vezes em que apenas uma ou duas eram vistas agindo . A julgar pelas fotos, poderia ter criado um perfil delas, mas era algo difícil : por algum motivo que ela não conseguia entender/explicar, ela via apenas cinco garotas na foto vestidas de marinheiro, mas os rostos, embora descobertos, não ficavam gravados em sua memórias . Muito estranho . 

De qualquer forma, para uma equipe agir sempre junta do principio ao fim, era por que possuíam algumas deficiências graves . Talvez uma delas, a qual possuía uma força incrível, pelo que pesquisou, não seja tão veloz, mas essa é apenas uma teoria sua, a qual acabou de ir por água abaixo . 

Um garotinho com uma força desproporcional a sua idade, aparece justamente quando ela estava fugindo de duas Sailors, sendo que uma delas era realmente "forte" ... fora o fato dele dizer que viera para impedi-la de cometer outros atos ... óbvio demais . Aquele garoto deveria ter algum parentesco com a Sailor Júpiter . Primo, sobrinho, irmão, filho ... tanto faz, mas estava certa disso . 

Ela não era a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar das guerreiras lunares, e admitia isso . No entanto, sabia que, depois que tudo isso passasse ... elas teriam o que merecem . Iriam pagar, iriam sofrer por todos os que mataram . De qualquer forma, seria uma perda de tempo continuar ali ... 

Mas não era má idéia deixar um presentinho para aquelas mulheres intrometidas e esse garoto estúpido ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Tum Tum

Tum Tum

Tum Tum

Tum Tum

Era um coração batendo, disso ela tinha certeza . Podia ouvir seus batimentos como se fossem vindos de uma orquestra . Independente de abrir ou fechar os olhos, ela sabia aonde estava : em lugar algum . Estava no nada, no vazio . Estava no vácuo, na inexistência, na ausência . Estava na escuridão . 

Não havia conseguido escapar, apesar dos esforços daquele rapaz . E quem seria ele ? Infelizmente, numa situação como essa, isso não fazia a menor diferença . Ela estava condenada, e o rapaz também . E Makoto . E Minako . E Akira . E Shin . E Rei . E Amy . E ...

Pensamentos ao acaso não faziam a menor diferença  . Não do lugar em que se encontrava, simplesmente o "nada" . 

Estava presa, e sem saída . Aquele novo inimigo a prendera em algum lugar aparentemente sem saída . 

Frio . Estava sentindo muito frio . O lugar era escuro, desprovido de luz . Não via sua mão, seus pés ... nada . Apenas sentia que estava ali, seja lá onde fosse . 

Que fim para ela, largada na escuridão . Presa aonde nunca deveria estar, estava condenada pelo resto da eternidade . 

O Silêncio . O nada . O vazio . Tudo isso, de uma só vez . Se uma pequena parte deles era aterradora, senti-los em toda a sua essência era mais que suficiente para matar alguém . 

Mas ... o que fazer ? Não havia escapatória . De uma maneira ou de outra, todas teriam que passar por isso, e fracassariam . Não lhe agradava a idéia de ser pessimista, mas era a pura verdade . Todas falhariam, uma vez que a única que tinha alguma chance, ela mesma, já havia sido derrotada . 

Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim ? Por que ? 

Depois de muito tempo, ela havia compreendido a tristeza de Usagi depois da batalha contra Beryl .Havia tido a chance de ser uma garota normal, sem superpoderes e responsabilidades, mas teve que voltar a ativa  . Mas, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que fez de bom, ainda assim estava triste . 

Mas por que essas coisas acontecem ? Será o destino ? Será o acaso ? Será puramente o que chamam de azar ? 

Ou então sua sina . Sempre há alguém, sempre . E sempre há alguém mais forte, sempre . E o pior, eles sempre tem alguma ligação com seu passado, sempre . 

Com Beryl, resolveram seu passado, com o Clã Blackmoon, resolveram seu futuro . E, ao enfrentarem O Silêncio, O Circo da Lua da Morte e Galáxia, resolveram problemas passados com antigos inimigos ainda mais poderosos, garantindo um mundo em que uma sociedade pudesse se desenvolver até ...

Ou não . Quem seriam esse ? O padrão deles era diferente dos outros . Seriam antigos inimigos ? Era o mais óbvio, mas algo estava errado, algo não se encaixava . 

Seus pensamentos eclodem e se espalham, transcendendo o conceito de espaço e tempo . Há quanto tempo estava ali ? Isso não importava mais, pois poderia repensar sobre o que havia passado durante toda a sua vida . 

Isso era injusto . Havia cumprido sua missão, havia dado o melhor de si por um mundo melhor ... isso era injusto . Não somente com ela e com as outras, mas com aqueles que iriam desfrutar de seus esforços . Injusto . Era injusto perder aquilo pelo qual tanto lutou : A Terra . De certa forma, entendia os objetivos dos Youmas e do Clã Blackmoon : embora seja algo difícil de se entender, o que eles mais queriam era a Terra . Esse, com certeza, era o maior objetivo daqueles que foram, ou seriam , no caso, exilados em Nêmesis . 

Mas e os outros, o que queriam ? Poder e destruição . Puramente isso . Abalavam tudo o que encontravam pelo caminho, simplesmente pelo prazer da conquista . 

E esses de agora, o que queriam ? Viveria para descobrir ? Talvez não ...

Estranho . Algo estava acontecendo de errado com ela . Podia sentir, era como se algo estivesse sendo tirado dela, mas não sabia o que . Ou melhor, sabia sim, apenas não havia percebido . Aquilo não era apenas uma prisão, mas o interior sombrio de uma pessoa que estava sugando alguma coisa dela . Mas o que ? 

Não demora para ela perceber . 

A força, o odor de podridão, o mal-estar ... era igual ao exterior, só que pior . Exterior ? 

Ela estava sendo sugada ... mas o que ? Era algo que aparentemente não fazia falta, mas ela sentia que estava perdendo algo . Dentro de seu peito, seu coração batia mais e mais rápido . Ela sabia que teria que agir rápido, do contrário perderia algo que lhe faria uma enorme falta . Mas o que ?

Ela toca seu peito, o qual começa a brilhar . A luz, no entanto, não dura muito, sendo engolida pela escuridão . Foi ai que ela entendeu . Ela estava perdendo algo muito importante, algo que lhe faria muita falta . Descobriu quando começou a brilhar . Isso por que aquilo não era simplesmente luz, mas a mais pura manifestação de seu espirito, de sua  alma . 

AS TREVAS ESTAVA ABSORVENDO SUA ALMA !!!!!

Ela abre os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não enxergaria nada . A simples idéia a deixa em pânico, fazendo-a se debater em meia a escuridão . Que tipo de criatura  seria capaz de ato tão ... tão ... abominável ? Absorver a alma de alguém, sua essência ... era como privar uma pessoa de seu descanso pós-morte . Era imperdoável ! Como ela não sentia dor pelo fato disso estar acontecendo ? 

Simplesmente por que ela era ela . 

Luz, pura e simplesmente . Possuía um espirito luminoso, diferente das outras pessoas . Era seu próprio poder que estava retardando o processo e anulando a dor . Mas e quanto aos desafortunados ? O que ela estava sentindo lá dentro, era idêntico ao que sentia lá fora, embora numa proporção maior . 

A barreira . A barreira que havia coberto todo o bairro, a qual ela demorara para perceber, estava fazendo isso . Mas ... por que aqui e agora ? 

Eram elas . 

O Lugar era uma armadilha para elas . Seja quem fosse, planejava absorver a essência da Sailors . O quanto terá conseguido ? E quanto mais conseguiria ? 

Como aquilo deveria doer . Podia imaginar o horror que as pessoas passariam ao sentir uma dor sem sequer saber o motivo e de onde vem . Era como morrer aos poucos, só que de uma maneira bem mais rápido . 

- Não perca seu tempo, Vênus . Você já está condenada .

Uma voz cavernosa, e de mulher, fato que não passou despercebido por ela . 

- Quem é você ? 

- Eu sou o seu fim . Você é uma vergonha , sabia ? Nem ao menos serve para reagir ! Por isso, será a primeira a morrer !

- Você ... pretende matar a todas ? 

- No momento me contentarei apenas com você, mas elas terão sua hora . Júpiter e Marte me pagarão por essa humilhação, pode ter certeza disso !

- Mas por que você quer lutar ? Mesmo que elas tenham te atacado, foram vocês quem começaram ! Por que tudo isso, por que ? 

- Faça um favor a todos : não se humilhe ainda mais ... pois era você quem deveria ter essa resposta . 

A dor . Imensa . Incontável . Indescritível . A escuridão havia se tornado mais agressiva, e nem seu poder poderia protegê-la . A dor ... como era enorme . E não era só física . "dio, rancor, desespero, angustia, tristeza, desesperança ... tudo aquilo ecoando em sua alma, despedaçando lentamente . Como alguém poderia suportar aquilo ? Não poderia . 

Ela não merecia aquilo . Não depois de tudo pelo que passou . Aqueles sentimentos doentes ... por que eles a invadiam ? Ela não os queria, apesar deles quererem entrar .

- Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor ....

Minako parecia uma garotinha assustada, encolhida enquanto sofria . Todos os seus medos, sua angustia ... e seus arrependimentos . 

Ela estava chorando . Não lágrimas de dor, mas de tristeza . Tristeza por ter que passar por aquilo mais uma vez, por ter que encarar forçosamente seu passado . Tristeza por não reagir . 

E não podia . Por mais que quisesse, não podia . A dor de que tudo começasse tudo de novo era grande demais para permitir qualquer reação . Começasse ? Já havia começado, e ficar se enganando não adiantaria de nada, ela pensava . Mas, mesmo assim, ela havia feito sua escolha . Não queria se envolver, não queria lutar, não queria machucar outras pessoas novamente . 

- Porqueporqueporqueporqueporqueporqueporqueporque ...

Era uma pergunta previamente respondida . Por que sim . Sempre haveria alguém perturbando a paz, cujas ações iriam de contra os interesses de outras pessoas . 

Era, de maneira dura e fria, jogada em sua cara da forma mais violenta possível ... a verdade . 

Uma lágrima . Duas . Várias . Estava chorando novamente . Teria que ser assim ? Não haveria alternativa ? Afinal, estaria ela errada em sua maneira de pensar ? 

Seu peito torna a brilhar, fato que não passa despercebido pela escuridão, a qual o ataca . No entanto, ela não obtém resultado . Pelo contrário, a luz se espalha de maneira mais rápida, de forma que Minako havia se tornada uma estrela-humana . Em torno dele e aonde seu brilho tocava, as trevas se distanciavam, temendo a destruição . 

- M-me desculpe . Eu sinto muito por isso . Não queria ter que fazer isso ... mas não posso permitir que continue fazendo isso com as pessoas . Você não tem o direito de fazer isso com elas, ninguém tem . Por favor, me desculpe .

Como uma fogueira alimentada cada vez mais, seu brilho aumenta lentamente . A escuridão aumenta sua força, tentando atacá-la, mas aos poucos via detendo seu avanço . Até que acontece : O brilho de Minako se expande de tal forma e com tanta velocidade, que o vazio eterno no qual ela se encontrava é simplesmente coberto pela sua luz, não restando nenhum vestígio de trevas . Nenhum . 

O Grito de agonia emitido por Death era inexplicável . Era indecifrável . Parecia um monstro irracional agonizando nos seus últimos momentos de vida ... 

Ela não abre seus olhos, embora possa sentir o local aonde estava : o beco . Havia voltado, ou melhor, sempre estivera ali . A escuridão apenas a havia imobilizado, somente isso . 

Seu brilho aumentava, de maneira cada vez mais rápida . Se perguntava como não havia percebido aquilo antes . Que ser teria tanto controle sobre a escuridão para enganar alguém com os poderes que ela tinha ? 

Sem resposta . Apenas seu brilho continua crescendo, e crescendo, e crescendo, atingindo as paredes, os prédios, as ruas ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Naru levanta-se e chuta uma lata em direção a Akira, o qual se abaixa . Ao se dar conta do que  ela planejava, ele arma a guarda para bloquear o chute dela . Conseguiu . 

Ou não . 

Ele bloqueia o chute, mas mesmo recua alguns passos . Surpreso com a força do oponente, ele se desconcentra, brecha aproveitada por Naru . Após um chute no queixo, o mesmo está no chão . Sua respiração se torna um pouco pesada ao tentar se levantar . Que tipo de mulher era aquela ? 

Aproveitando que estava caído, ele dá uma rasteira nela e se levanta, chutando-a . Apenas o primeiro chute a acerta, uma vez que ela gira as pernas para se levantar e acerta o rosto de Akira no processo . Akira tenta chutar seu rosto, falhando, apoia o pé do chute no chão e tenta acertar com o outro pé, falhando novamente . Era incrível, ela conseguia se esquivar de todos os seu golpes . 

- O que foi, garoto ? Não consegue me acertar ? 

Com a palma da mão aberta, ela atinge o rosto de Akira, mais do que o suficiente para empurrá-lo contra a parede . Apenas a palma da mão . 

Um soco . Rápido e mortal, o qual ele não consegue ver . Um soco, desferido por Naru, o qual atravessa a parede, a poucos centímetros do rosto dele . 

Akira salta e cai atrás dela, armando seu ataque . Antes que tivesse qualquer chance, sente o ar se esvaindo rapidamente de seu pulmão, e o punho de Naru em sua barriga . Muito forte . 

A mesma gira o corpo e atinge um chute no lado esquerdo do rosto dela, e a perna volta acertando a outra face, deixando-o um pouco zonzo . Akira consegue bloquear um soco que atingiria seu rosto, mas sente uma enorme dor no braço direito ao fazer isso . Ela gira o corpo e dá uma cotovelada nele, um gancho, uma cabeçada, bate com as duas mãos em seus ouvidos e, quando percebe que o garoto estava bastante desnorteado, une as mãos e aplica nele um esmaga-crânio de baixo para cima, atingindo seu queixo e derrubando-o no chão . 

- Hunf ! Fraco !

Diante do insulto e, ignorando o apelo de seu corpo, ele se levanta, embora fazendo um esforço enorme para se manter de pé . 

- Eu ... não ... sou ... fraco !

Para a surpresa de Naru, Akira avança com tudo em sua direção . Um ataque inútil, ela pensa . Atacar com raiva apenas prejudica a técnica, e qualquer guerreiro, mesmo em treinamento, deveria saber disso . 

No entanto, mesmo ela tendo se preocupado em desviar, ele acerta o golpe, fanzendo-a beijar o punho do garoto e sentir toda a sua força . 

- Fraco . 

Ela acerta um soco de direita, de esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita e esquerda, até que para . Mas que garotinho insistente ! Outros já teriam tombado há muito tempo, vencidos pela dor e cansaço, mas ele permanecia ali, de pé, mesmo estando em um estado deplorável . 

- Você realmente acha que pode me vencer ? 

- Eu ... n-não vou perder pra g-gente como você !

- Está bem, garotinho – ela pisca rapidamente os olhos e descruza os braços, encarando-o – já que quer mesmo continuar com isso, então eu lutarei com você como gente grande . 

Aquilo feriu o orgulho dele . Ela estava brincando até agora ? 

O primeiro soco o arremessa contra a parede . Os seguintes não o deixa se afastar . Aquela mulher não só possuía muita força, como também muita técnica . Ele sentia os golpes dela em seus rosto, sua barriga e em outras partes do corpo . Ela estava golpeando de forma pesada e dolorida, e seus gritos expressavam isso . E, embora ele fosse uma criança, ela não se detinha . 

Num ato de desespero, ele tenta chutá-la, mas a mesma se afasta e acerta-lhe outro soco, derrubando-o . Depois disso, ele não se levanta mais . 

- Hunf ! Peste ! Cada um que me aparece ...

- A-aonde pensa que vai ? A-ainda n-não terminou ! E-eu v-vou te ...

Naru não espera ele terminar a frase . 

- Você é insistente, sabia ?  Gosto disso num homem, mas você já está começando a me irritar . Achei que era um imprestável, mas vejo que me enganei . Pelo visto, algum dia você ainda será bastante forte e, em respeito a isso, utilizarei algo especial em você . 

- Hã ? 

Naru cerra os punhos, enquanto fica imóvel .

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquilo estava começando a ficar assustador para ele . Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo . Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam observando . Aquela mulher, Naru  ... faíscas ... em torno dela  ... várias . Várias faíscas explodiam ao redor da ruiva, aumentando cada vez mais . Até que acontece .

Ele se perguntava se estava mesmo vendo aquilo . Se perguntava se aquilo era realmente eletricidade que ela estava invocando .

Suas dúvidas foram tiradas no momento em que aquela energia pulsante começou a se concentra nos punhos dela, formando dois globos elétricos . Como duas bolas de pura eletricidade, as quais aumentaram de tamanho, até terem o dobro do punho de Naru . 

Pobre Akira, estava espantado com tudo aquilo . Sua primeira surpresa foi ao encontrar um adversário bem mais forte do que ele . Depois, foi saber que não estava sendo levado a sério . E, por último, descobrir que oponente era detentor de poderes elétricos, como sua mãe . 

Não, era impossível .

Os golpes dela eram tão dolorosos quanto os primeiros, mas os punhos eletrificantes eram inigualáveis . 

Sempre teve uma certa afeição com a eletricidade, o que lhe permitia ignorar a dor de baixas tensões . Baixas tensões . Bem baixas . 

Mas aquilo era diferente, era especial . Podia sentir a eletricidade pulsar pelo seu corpo, ferindo-o continuamente, machucando seu corpo e diminuindo seus movimentos . 

Naru salta para trás, enquanto une as mãos – Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho mais tempo para brincar com você – os globos se unem, tornando-se apenas um com o dobro do tamanho – Sayonara, aprendiz de Sailor ! BOLA TROVÃO !!!!

- A-aprendiz d-de S-Sailor ? É i-isso que eu sou ? 

Ele não tem sua resposta, simplesmente por que o globo elétrico o atinge em cheio,  jogando-o violentamente contra a parede . Encurralado, ele grita com suas últimas forças durante os instantes em que o globo o mantém erguido no ar, até que se desfaz, libertando seu corpo e permitindo que ele caísse no chão, inconsciente . 

Naru se aproxima, colocando a mão sobre a face e o peito dele, surpreendendo-se ao sentir sua respiração e seu coração bater . Aquilo sim era impressionante . Embora a respiração fosse quase nula e o coração estivesse quase parando, ele ainda estava vivo . Um inimigo perigoso ele se tornaria no futuro, ela pensa . Melhor cuidar dele agora, antes que se arrependa ...

- Mas ... o que é isso ? Parecem ... cristais ... de gelo ? 

- Pode parar !

Embora longe, ela reconhecia a roupa . E, mediante a situação, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de quem era, devido a tonalidade azul .

- Sailor Mercúrio, eu suponho . 

- Me conhece ? 

- Andei pesquisando sobre vocês . Como tem passado ? 

- Não muito bem . O trânsito estava horrível, uma policial me parou, tive que abandonar meu carro no meio da rua e a essa altura não duvido que ele já esteja sendo rebocado ... e tem o agravante de encontrar alguém espancando uma criança, claro . 

- Gelo . Sabia que controlava a água, mas não me lembro de ter lido nada sobre você poder congelá-la . mal informada . Solte-o . 

- Acho melhor você repensar seus atos  – Abaixada do jeito que estava, Naru segura o pescoço de Akira – ou alguém vai se machucar de verdade . 

- Não há como escapar, posso te acertar antes que tente qualquer coisa . – e era isso que ela estava fazendo . No entanto, quando sentia o ar ficar tão frio que afetava seus movimentos, Naru resolve se manifestar .

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você . Está certa, eu estou cercada pelo seu poder ... mas quem será a mais rápida, eu ou você ? Quer descobrir ? 

- Não brinque comigo, garota . Não pense que eu irei cair na sua conversa . 

- Não precisa . Apenas tem que analisar os fatos . Talvez você me congele antes que eu faça qualquer coisa ... ou talvez não . Por que esse olhar ? Acha que eu não o mataria ? Melhor não jogar contra a sorte, pois ela pode não estar de bom humor hoje . Você tem a chance de sair daqui com alguma coisa, ou arriscar perdê-la . Vamos lá, pense rápido, pois eu não tenho o dia todo . 

Amy estava em silêncio . O que fazer ? Havia criado uma brisa fria em volta de ambos, o que lhe garantia uma enorme vantagem . Tinha certeza de que conseguiria congelar a garota antes que ela pudesse reagir ...

... mas o sentimento de dúvida era o que matava . Seja quem for aquela garota, era uma ótima dialogadora, pois conseguiu transformar o certo em duvidoso . E, pelo visto, estava bem informada quando as Sailors, uma vez que parecia saber que elas não permitiam que pessoas inocentes fossem feridas . Tinha apenas uma opção, por mais odiosa que ela fosse . 

- Pode ir – Naru sentia o frio se dissipar, até que a temperatura volta ao normal .

- Mesmo ? 

- Sim, vá . 

- Quando eu me virar, terei a sua palavra de que não serei atacada ? 

- Sim, eu prometo . 

- Quero sua palavra de Sailor-guerreira . 

- Está bem, você não será atacada covardemente, tem a minha palavra . 

Naru se levanta, dando as costas para Amy e se distanciando rapidamente . 

- Garota . 

- O que foi ? 

- Essa você ganhou ... mas fique bastante atenta, pois não terá tanta sorte da próxima vez . Você pode ter escapado de mim ... mas não terá tanta sorte contra quem virá depois ... pois quem a encontrar, não terá pena de alguém que bate em crianças .

- Nunca mande uma criança fazer o trabalho de um adulto – ela diz, enquanto vai se distanciando de Amy, enquanto a mesma se aproxima de Akira ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

_Rei !!!!!_

Makoto estava em pânico, enquanto assistia imóvel  Rei atacando os Youmas . Eles estavam conseguindo escapar de sua fúria, mas por quanto tempo ? 

Como aquilo era triste . Como aquilo havia se tornado triste . Elas sempre lutaram pelo amor e pela justiça ... havia algum amor ou justiça naquilo ? Claro que não ! Aquilo era pessoal, puramente vingança . E nenhuma delas nunca agiu por vingança, nunca . Nunca . Nunca ? 

Nunca . Mesmo depois que ocorreu com Minako ... nunca . Mesmo depois de descobrir que sua amiga já não era mais a mesma ... nunca . 

Delsmeter, Safion e Tokin . Três Youmas . O que eles tinham a ver com isso ? Nada . Estavam apenas na hora errada e no lugar errado . Mas o que fazer ? Nada . Apenas iria assistir o fim da aliança  Sailors – Youmas . Pura e simplesmente isso . Não que isso fosse algo realmente perigoso para elas : no nível em que seus poderes se encontravam, nenhum deles teria a menor chance contra elas, nem mesmo contra Amy . Uma guerra contra a superfície só traria enormes perdas para os Youmas, diminuindo ainda mais o seu número . Então, por que temer as conseqüências do que Rei estava fazendo ? 

Não era bem assim, e era sabia disso .

O que foi a sua vida ? Não sua vida anterior, da qual ela pouco se lembra e não dá a menor importância, mas para sua vida atual, como Kino Makoto . Sempre havia sido uma briguenta, sempre, apenas os motivos mudavam . Até hoje ela se via dessa forma, uma vez que sentia prazer no calor do combate . Mas ela aprendeu a canalizar toda essa fúria para algo mais construtivo e, mais do que isso, para ajudar a construir um futuro . 

Um futuro mágico, em que todos viveriam em paz . 

Um sonho distante, claro . Uma utopia . 

Nesse instante, porém, parte desse sonho morria . Morria no momento em que as supostas guardiões do amor e da justiça utilizavam seus poderes para fins pessoais . Um sonho morto . 

Fazer o que ? Afinal, era já esperava por isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde . Sempre imaginou o que aconteceria se uma Sailor começasse a utilizar seus poderes para fins ilícitos, como galáxia . A resposta estava diante de seus olhos . Aquelas criaturas não iriam resistir durante muito tempo, e ela não podia fazer nada . Coitados . E pensar que, depois disso, ninguém mais iria confiar em uma Sailor, depois de ver uma delas matando a sangue frio três adolescentes ...

Ela não podia permitir isso . Não apenas pelo nome da equipe ... mas por que Rei não estava lidando com animais . Não estava lidando com monstros . Ela estava lidando com vidas, mesmo que não admita isso . Mesmo que seu raciocínio esteja correto, ela não tem esse direito . Ninguém tem . Independente de suas ações, ninguém tem o direito de tirar a vida de outra pessoa, seja ela Youma ou não . Depois de tudo pelo que passaram, eles não queriam riquezas, poder, glória ou mesmo vingança ... eles queriam apenas continuar vivendo, e nada mais . Não queriam contato com o povo da superfície, queriam apenas tocar suas vidas para frente, e nada mais . Seria isso pedir demais ? Eles haviam sido os responsáveis pela destruição do Milênio de Prata, mas seria pedir demais que todos jogassem o passado para trás e tentassem seguir uma nova vida ? 

Uma chama saída das mãos de Rei atinge Delsmeter pelas costas, derrubando-o . A duras penas o mesmo se levanta, tentando não gritar . 

- Delsmeter proteger Tokin ! Mas por que isso ? 

- Tokin, preste atenção : quero que saiba que nunca te vi como um animal, ao contrário dos outros . Mesmo quando passamos a reconhecer você e o seu povo como iguais, muitos nutriam um enorme desrespeito pela antiga raça sub-youma, mas eu não . Escute uma coisa, eu não te protegi apenas por que nosso líder pediu, mas por que você não merece isso . Como você sabe, uma vez que Beryl dizimou grande parte de seu povo, poucos restaram com essa sua capacidade espantosa de rastreio, portanto ele ordenou que sempre houvesse alguém protegendo vocês . 

- Por isso Delsmeter acompanhar Tokin e Mulher-Júpiter, por causa de Tokin ? 

- Isso mesmo . Estamos aqui para te proteger, mas não imaginávamos que teríamos que enfrentar nossos próprios aliados . 

Delsmeter se cala ao ouvir os passos de Rei . Ela estava próxima, mais do que ele gostaria . 

Eis que, para a surpresa de ambos, Safion, a qual estava desacordada, se levanta e salta, mirando a cabeça de Rei na queda . Infelizmente a mesma percebe o ataque . 

- FOGO DE MARTE ... ACENDA-SE !!!!

Safion coloca sua espada na frente, bloqueando o ataque . A espada esquenta tanto que ela é obrigada a soltá-la, sendo atingida por parte de ataque, caindo bastante ferida no chão . Olhando pelo canto do olho, seu medo aumenta cada vez mais quando vê Sailor Marte apontando a palma da mão para ela . 

- AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!! Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso !

Indignação, raiva, concentração, horror, pavor, indignação, bravura, perseverança, concentração . Ela tinha que conseguir tinha que se libertar . 

Ela consegue . Por milagre, talvez, mas consegue . E, tão logo se vê livre do poder de Rei, lança-se em direção a mesma, agarrando-a pelas costas e apertando-a o máximo que pode sem, no entanto, machucá-la . 

- O que ? – Rei estava impressionada . Como era possível que Makoto tivesse conseguido quebrar seu controle mental ? Era impossível, somente alguém com muita força de vontade conseguiria ... – Júpiter, me larga !

- Não ! Eu não vou te soltar enquanto não conseguir colocar um pouco de razão nessa sua cabeça !

- Me larga ! Me larga ! ME LARGA !!!

O corpo de Rei fica envolto em chamas, embora Makoto continue segurando-a ;

- Isso não vai funcionar de novo, Rei . Dessa vez, eu estou transformada, e não vou me queimar tão facilmente . 

- Júpiter ... me larga ! Me largamelargamelargamelargamelargamelarga ! Por favor ... Makoto ... me larga ...

- Pare, Marte ... Rei . Pare com isso, pois não vai dar em nada ! Não vai resolver nada descarregar sua raiva neles . Isso não vai ...

- Trazer Megumi de volta, é isso que você quer dizer ? Você acha que eu estou fazendo isso por causa do que aconteceu ?

- Eu ... eu acho, sim . 

- Você não entende nada, NADA ! Não sabe o que é acordar cedo para levá-la até a escola, ou então acordar no meio da noite apenas por que ela teve pesadelos ! Não sabe o que é ter que estar sempre ao lado dela, sofrendo junto quando ela sofre, e alegrando-se quando ela se alegra . Você não sabe, não sabe ! Me larga !!!

- Eu sei muito bem disso sim, Rei . Sei o que é a dor de criar um filho, sei muito bem disso . Sei como é ter que estar sempre ao lado dele nos momentos mais importantes de sua vida, e se preocupar em estar pronta quando é a hora certa . Sei o que é a preocupação em não falhar para ele quando ele está te observando . Sim, Rei, eu sei muito bem disso . 

- Não, você não sabe . Não sabe o que é perder a única coisa que você tem, a única coisa importante em sua vida . Não sabe o que é ver seus sonhos e esperanças ser arrancados de você num abrir e fechar de olhos . Não sabe o que é o choro e a angústia de uma criança quando descobre que aquele que era seu exemplo de vida falhou com ele . Não, você não sabe . Você sempre foi solitária, sempre se adaptou a todas as situações . Sempre foi afastada dos seus familiares, sempre soube se virar sozinha . Eu não . Por mais que vocês pensem o contrário, eu sempre precisei da presença das pessoas . Quando aquele bastardo me abandonou, eu engoli me orgulho e voltei para o aconchego do templo, e meu avô estava me esperando de braços abertos . No entanto, ele se foi . Eu só tinha Megumi . Minha filha . Minha flor . Minha doce menininha . Agora, não a tenho mais . Por causa de gente como eles, nossas crianças sequer podem usufruir do futuro pelo qual lutamos . O futuro é hoje, Makoto, e nós o estamos perdendo par essa corja que insiste em voltar para nos atrapalhar . Mas eu não permitirei isso, varrerei toda essa gentalha da face da Terra .... sem que seja a última coisa que eu faça . Solte-me . Solte-me . SOLTE-ME !!!

No entanto, Makoto continuava segurando-a ; mesmo que Rei estivesse certa em sua linha de raciocínio, não podia permitir que ela prosseguisse com aquilo . 

- ME LARGA ! ME LARGA ! ME LARGA ! ME LARGA !

As chamas de Rei aumentavam cada vez mais, mas Makoto continuava segurando-a, e não iria soltar de maneira nenhuma . 

Foi quando os poucos telespectadores que restaram depois que Rei começou a atacar aqueles "adolescentes", tiveram a maior surpresa da manhã : aquelas duas ... as Sailors ... estavam ... flutuando . Uma pessoa na multidão, a qual havia visto algumas lutas das Sailors no passado, se questionava como isso era possível . Afinal, apenas uma delas podia voar, e não era nenhuma das duas, correto ? E, afinal de contas, qual das duas estava fazendo isso ? 

- SOLTE-ME, SAILOR JÚPITER ! EU ESTOU LHE AVISANDO PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, SOLTE-ME ! – Rei estava explodindo de raiva, sendo consumida pelo ódio até o ínfimo de seu ser . Estava possuía por uma fúria suprema, prestes a explodir . – SOLTE-ME, SAILOR JÚPITER ! SOLTE-ME !!!

Nesse momento, aconteceu . E o que houve foi algo que ninguém esperava acontecer . 

Rei explodiu . 

Mais do que isso, seu ódio tomou tamanhas proporções que ela expeliu-o todo de uma só vez, o qual serviu de combustível para suas chamas . De onde estavam, as pessoas apenas viam uma pira gigante pulsando nos céus de Tóquio, no lugar onde anteriormente haviam duas Sailors . 

Todos estavam espantados, Todos . Os transeuntes, os estudantes, os Youmas ... até Minako e Amy que, de onde estavam, viram aquilo . 

Um poder gigantesco, velado no coração de uma dama e liberto pelo puro ódio . Um fogo que não cessava, pois Rei estava colocando para fogo todo ódio, ira, rancor, fúria e negativismo adquirido nesses últimos dias . Tudo, liberto de uma só vez, com Sailor Júpiter bem próxima dela . 

A chama arde como o coração dos amantes, que é incontrolável . Alguns segundos, curtos e significativos segundos, até que a chama vai diminuindo e cessa por definitivo . Os cidadãos, de onde estavam, se surpreendem ao ver, caindo lentamente até o chão, ambas as Sailors, sem maiores ferimentos . 

- O que foi que eu fiz ? – foi o único pensamento de Rei ao tocar ao chão, ao mesmo tempo que Makoto finalmente a larga, caindo no chão – JÚPITER !!!!!

Ela se odiava pelo que havia feito . Como pode ser tão tola ? Como pode ? Havia se enfurecido e descarregado toda a sua ira em alguém que não merecia, e o que é pior, sua própria amiga !

Aquilo fora uma traição imperdoável . Havia ficado tão cega pelo que havia acontecido com Megumi, que sequer se importava com o que acontecia ao seu redor . 

Como ... como pode fazer isso  ? Como ? Como podia se julgar uma Sailor, se sequer era capaz de utilizar seus poderes de maneira correta ? Como ? 

Ela se aproxima do corpo inerte de Makoto e se ajoelha, em seguida encostando sua cabeça no peito dela . Aquilo estava batendo ... estava explodindo em seu peito . Ela tinha que fazer aquilo, tinha colocar pra fora . Sailor Marte deixa cair por completo sua máscara de indiferença ... e chora . 

Lágrimas . Para muitos, os mais belos cristais produzidos por alguém, isso por que são carregados de sentimento, independente da ocasião . Aquela mulher estava despencando sobre sua amiga, tomada por uma enorme culpa . Da mesma maneira que fizera há pouco com ela, estava colocando para fora toda a dor que estava guardada em seu peito . 

- Rei ...

Primeiramente ela se assusta ao sentir a mão de Makoto em seu rosto mas, quando vai esboçar qualquer reação, toma um susto : uma luz enorme, a qual parecia cobrir todo o bairro a atinge, cegando-a temporariamente . Durante os breves segundos que se passavam, um clarão luminoso havia tomado as ruas de Juuban, para a surpresa da população local . Pouco depois dele cessar, Rei começava a recuperar sua visão, em seguida agarrando Makoto, que já estava sentada . 

- MAKOTO ! Por favor ... me perdoa ! Eu ... eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito, por favor ... me desculpe ! – E ela torna a desabar em um choro no colo de Makoto .

- Não ... não se culpe, Rei . Eu mesma não tenho certeza de como reagiria se o mesmo acontecesse comigo . Você tem razão, é muita dor  para uma pessoa só . Mesmo que sejam vidas, temos que garantir para nossos filhos um lugar melhor . 

Quatro minutos depois, quando o choro de Rei já havia diminuído um pouco, ela olha pra Makoto, um pouco surpresa .

- Me desculpe, você está bastante ferida . 

- Eu ... eu estou bem . Utilizei meu campo eletromagnético para bloquear o máximo possível do seu golpe . 

- Seu o que ? 

- É um truque novo que eu desenvolvi . 

- Mas mesmo assim, você está bastante ferida . Seu campo apenas impediu que você morresse, e não ...

- Acho ... que você tem razão . Sinto uma dor enorme em várias partes do corpo . 

- Temos que sair daqui para dar um jeito nisso !

- E sair daqui sem o nosso troféu ? 

- Como ? 

A principio ela não compreende, mas em seguida tudo fica claro quando Makoto aponta para um certo homem caído e sem a menor condição de correr dali, o qual  havia sentido a fúria de Rei na pele quando estava no meio de um furacão ... 

- Isso nos será muito útil, Mako-chan !

- Tenho certeza que sim, agora ...

- Agora, será que alguém aqui poderia me explicar o que está havendo aqui ? 

- Hã ? – Makoto havia se surpreendido com a frase, surpreendendo-se ainda mais ao descobrir quem era : uma mulher fardada que havia chegado no que seria uma moto ... em miniatura ? 

- Ninguém vai falar ? Pois vocês terão muito o que explicar na delegacia ! **_Taiho Shichauzo !_**

- O QUE ???? – Rei não acreditava no que a oficial acabara de dizer ;

- Não fala japonês ? Talvez entenda isso : **_You're Under Arrest !!!_**

_Continua ..._


	12. Mentes que Brilham

Capítulo XI – Mentes que Brilham Arakáejeaipo – Parte 2 - Reencontros 

Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido

por Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Fevereiro/2002

- Snif . Snif .

Finalmente ele havia dado sinal de que estava vivo . Não era um grito ou uma respiração, mas seu choro já era mais do que o suficiente .  Mesmo saltando entre os prédios com ele em seu ombro, conseguiu ouvir claramente seu choro . 

- Agüente um pouco, por favor . Mais um pouco e chegamos na minha casa . 

Levá-lo até um hospital foi uma idéia que sequer lhe ocorreu, visto que ela já sabia os problemas que enfrentaria se o fizesse . Um adulto machucado é atendido sem insistência em relação a causa/motivo, mas uma criança machucada com certeza chama a maior atenção, e ela não tinha tempo para ficar respondendo perguntas que abrangiam a causa, o motivo ou se os pais batiam na criança . 

- Snif . Snif .

Aquilo a estava incomodando . Era verdade que havia aumentado sua capacidade de saltar, mas mesmo assim ainda demoraria um pouco para chegar até sua casa, contrariando o que havia dito anteriormente . 

- Snif . Snif . 

- Só mais um pouco, meu anjo . Só mais um pouco e a tia Amy já vai cuidar de você . 

- Snif ... como eu sou bobo .

- O que ? Por favor, não fale, apenas tente descansar !

- Que burro eu sou .

- Você não é burro, Akira . Quem foi que te disse isso ? 

- Snif ... ninguém disse, eu sei que sou . 

- Você não é . É o garotinho mais incrível que eu já vi . 

- Mentira . 

- Você é . 

- Mentira . 

- Você é !

- Mentira ! Eu estraguei tudo ! Se eu a tivesse seguido, nada disso teria acontecido !

Amy pondera sobre o que ele acabara de dizer . Estava certo, se a tivesse seguido ao invés de lutar contra ela, sem sombra de dúvida teria sido mais útil . No entanto, havia uma grande chance dele ter sido descoberto, e talvez não tivesse a mesma sorte de alguém estar passando por perto . 

- Você não tem culpa, Akira  - "a culpada é a sua mãe", essa frase lhe surgiu na cabeça, mas preferiu não pronuncia-la – Você fez o melhor que podia . E se você a tivesse seguido, talvez fosse capturado .

- Mesmo que eu fosse, vocês iam me encontrar !

- Pois eu não acho . Essas pessoas já estão agindo há algum tempo, e só percebemos que estavam agindo por que destruíram o centro de Tóquio . 

- Mesmo assim, Okaasan e Minako-sensei podem me encontrar em qualquer lugar, por mais difícil que seja .

- Hmm ? – Amy havia coletado as sobras de seu antigo medidor de energia, o qual havia tido uma "sobrecarga" quando ela tentou analisar o poder de Makoto, e conseguiu recuperar algumas informações, inclusive o padrão de Akira . Somente quando estava passando bem perto dele é que seu visor, o qual havia recebido os dados de seu computador principal, a avisou de sua presença . Seu visor não era um simples aparelho : ele era, numa linguagem não tão "culta", um "possante", um "filé dos amantes do computador" . Tudo isso simplesmente por que, com o passar dos anos, ela aprendeu a usá-lo melhor . Ou melhor, aprendeu e lembrou de várias coisas as quais ele era capaz . Podia até parecer estranho, mas ela, ocasionalmente, começou a resgatar algumas memórias de sua antiga vida . Alguns fatos históricos do Milênio de Prata, alguns dados sobre o antigo palácio ... mas com certeza o que mais a impressionou foi as utilidades que seu visor teria . Superava de longe qualquer computador existente na Terra ... provavelmente na galáxia ... quem sabe, no universo ? A tecnologia do Milênio de prata era fruto do desenvolvimento de diversos planetas, não era de se espantar que fosse tão avançada . Seu computador havia sido criado baseado no seu visor, mas não possuía a menor comparação . Isso por que usava peças da Terra, e as peças que havia encontrado no visor quando o desmontou era únicas, sem substituição . Talvez um dia se dedicasse a descobrir todo o potencial do visor, coisa que já havia feito antes mas desistiu por pesquisar e sempre descobrir uma nova utilidade para ele . Sua maior surpresa, em sua tentativa anterior, foi descobrir que a "maquininha" superava facilmente a marca de quinze Teraflots ... vendo a coisa por esse ângulo, como Minako e Makoto poderiam localizá-lo, se nem mesmo ela conseguiria ? – eu acho que elas não iriam conseguir te localizar,  Akira . 

- Iam sim ! Minako-sensei e Okaasan são especiais, elas conseguiriam me achar, de um jeito ou de outro . Elas sim são fortes ...

- Akira, essas coisas acontecem ! Perder também faz parte do aprendizado ... ops, não era isso que eu ...

- Eu ... eu não consegui fazer nada ! Ela me derrubou no chão como se eu fosse um inútil ! Se eu não fosse um imprestável, aquele ataque dele não teria me derrubado, não teria ! Agora ela está livre, pronta para praticar maldades por ai, só por que eu sou um inútil ! Snif ! Snif ! Nem vingar Megumi eu consegui . Nem isso ! Snif ! Snif !

Amy para em um dos prédios, enquanto segura o garoto . Ele havia agido sem pensar, havia sido impulsivo, e estava pagando o preço por isso . Sim, é verdade que antigamente elas atacavam seus inimigos independentes de quantas delas estavam presentes, mas a situação era diferente . Por mais que Akira merecesse o fruto do que plantou ... a verdadeira culpada era Makoto, e somente ela . Da mesma forma que Rei, havia criado o garoto contando-lhe histórias sobre um grupo de guerreiras que protegiam a terra dos forças do mal, e esperar que isso não o impressionasse era tolice . Ele era apenas uma criança, e nada no mundo mudaria isso . Tudo bem que elas não eram tão velhas assim quando começaram a lutar, que diria Minako, então, mas a situação realmente era diferente .A principio, havia ensinado-o a lutar apenas como exercício para a mente e o corpo, mas quando percebeu que, com o treinamento correto ele conseguiria desenvolver e controlar mais a sua força, ela resolveu aumentar mais o seu ritmo . Claro, era engraçado ver uma criancinha de poucos anos imitando a mãe em todos os exercícios e, consequentemente, pregando surpresas nos outros, mas o que acabou de ocorrer serviu apenas para provar que, forte ou fraco, ele era apenas uma criança . 

Ela o coloca novamente no ombro e segue seu rumo, tentando focalizar sua mente nos últimos acontecimentos . Não consegue . 

- Droga . Droga . Droga !

- Você odeia tanto assim a sua falta de força, Akira ? 

- Droga ... quero ser forte ... para nunca mais precisar da sua ajuda ... para nunca mais precisar da ajuda de ninguém e poder defender sozinho as outras pessoas ... e a honra das Sailors .

- É mesmo ? Mas não há nada errado em depender dos outros, Akira . É assim que funciona uma equipe, cada um complementando as fraquezas dos outros . 

- Pois eu quero ser o membro mais forte da equipe . Quero ser aquele cujas habilidades são tão superiores que complementam as fraquezas de todos os outros . Eu quero ser forte ... eu quero .... eu vou ficar muito forte . Mais forte do que a senhora, tia Rei, Minako-sensei e Okaasan ... até mais do que a princesa  ! Eu juro pela honra de todos os meus antepassados-guerreiros que serei o Sailor-guerreiro mais poderoso do universo, o mais poderoso de todos os tempos ! Snif . Snif .

Aquilo a espantava . Ele havia acabado de dizer tudo aquilo e havia tornado a chorar . Não havia dúvida que era uma criança . E o que havia acabado de dizer ... estava errada, Makoto não tinha culpa . Não toda . Ela deveria ser dividida igualmente entre cada uma delas . Afinal, o que levaria um garotinho a ser sentir totalmente derrotado apenas por que levou uma surra daquelas, quando ele deveria era estar chorando devido a dor ? Já havia sofrido ferimentos piores e em situações mais humilhantes, e não havia ficado dessa maneira . 

Foi ai que uma frase finalmente retornou a sua mente, a qual ele havia dito anteriormente . 

- Você disse "vingar Megumi" ? O que quer dizer com isso ? Não me diga que você ... você ... droga . Akira, você ficou em sua casa naquele dia como sua mãe havia ordenado ? 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- É esse aqui, senhor . 

- Obrigado .

- Por sorte, ele não estava na área afetada pelo fogo, mas acreditamos que a simples visão de tudo aquilo o traumatizou . 

- Apenas o fogo . Outros sobreviventes  ? - A pergunta era feita, embora ele já soubesse qual era a resposta .

- Ninguém . Se houve alguém lá além dele, então não existe mais . O templo, o bosque, as placas ... o fogo consumiu tudo o que havia ali, senhor . Nós nunca havíamos visto algo desse tipo acontecer . Foi um milagre que a vegetação que cobria o resto do morro não tenha sido afetado pelo fogo . 

- E os donos do local ? 

- Sem vestígios . A sacerdotisa do templo Hikawa está desaparecida, embora exista a possibilidade de que ela tenha sido afetada pelo fogo . Eu irei deixá-lo a sós com ele .

O enfermeiro sai, deixando aquele homem sozinho com o rapaz . 

- Pode me ouvir, Kleb ? Imagino que sim, embora tenha perdido a capacidade de responder . O que foi que houve com você, meu filho ? Por que não respondeu aos meus apelos ? E que tipo de ataque foi esse que não o machucou fisicamente, mas causou tantos estragos em ti ? Questioná-lo não adiantará de nada, a única coisa que posso fazer é me desculpar . Você é o único que sobreviveu desde que elas nos perceberam, portanto eu lhe devo desculpas . Queria que os outros também estivessem aqui para que eu me desculpasse com eles por tudo o que aconteceu . Yosho, Yuji, Aruma, Takeru, Shimizu, Tohru, Shoten, Miki ... e você . O quanto sacrificaram por mim . Deram suas vidas por mim, e dariam de novo se eu pedisse . E de novo . E de novo . E de novo . Não os criei para morrerem, no entanto acabei sendo seu assassino . Queria que todos vocês fossem algo melhor, como Naru . Sempre nutri esperanças de que um dia cada um iria amadurecer para algo melhor do que já eram ... tolos pensamentos de alguém que não soube cuidar de seu próprios assuntos, e vocês tiveram que pagar pelos meus erros . Sei que não muda nada, mas me perdoem . Felizmente tudo está chegando aonde queríamos . É realmente lamentável que não estejam aqui para desfrutarem do que virá, mas todos os outros hão de se lembrar do que fizeram . 

Ele fica em silêncio, olhando para o rapaz que estava imóvel . Não fazia o menor esforço para deter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, dando-se ao luxo de molhar as roupas do rapaz . 

- Perdo-me, meu filho, mas tenho assuntos importantes a tratar . – Ele vai seguindo pelos corredores do hospital, dirigindo-se até a saída - Maki, você está bem ? Maki ? – ele falava em voz baixa, para ninguém em especial . 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- Vire de lado ! Vire do outro lado ! Olhe para a frente ! Prisioneira 8536, Sailor Marte, siga o policial ! Próximo ! Vire de lado ! Vire do outro lado ! Olhe para a frente ! Prisioneira 8537, Sailor Júpiter, siga o policial ! Próximo ! Vire de lado ! Vire do outro lado ! Olhe para a frente ! Prisioneira 8538, Safion – a mulher já estava uma pilha de nervos, uma vez que Safion havia ficado inerte segurando aquela placa, movendo-se apenas para descobrir se aquilo era de comer – siga o policial ! – o policial segura Safion pelo braço, arrastando-a para fora da sala – Próximo ! Lá se vai um belo dia – e essa última ela disse bem baixo, de modo que quase ninguém a escutou ...

- Entra ai ! – gritava o policial ao empurrar Rei para dentro de uma cela, ato esse repetido com Makoto e Safion .

- Seu ******* ! Eu queria ver você fazer isso comigo lá fora ! – os comentários de Rei, altos do jeito que eram, não são deixados de ser ouvidos pelo policial e pelos outros presos . Ela olha para o lado, notando que, fora ela, Makoto e Safion, não havia mais ninguém na sala . Estranho .

- Sei no que está pensando . Eu não acho que colocariam a gente com outros presos depois do que houve . 

- Você e suas idéias – Rei tem uma rápida "explosão", detendo-se ao olhar novamente para Makoto – você está bem ? 

- Mais ou menos . 

- Eu ... eu sinto muito . 

- Não me culpe . Não sei se reagiria desse jeito se a situação fosse a mesma . 

- Mesmo assim ... ainda não gosto desse lugar !

- E o que você queria ? Tem idéia da destruição que causamos ? 

- Destruição ? – Rei se lembrava dos fatos que haviam ocorridos há pouco . Pelo que se lembrava, suas chamas foram tão fortes que derreteram alguns fios elétricos, causando uma falta de luz em algumas ruas, milagrosamente não iniciando um incêndio . Claro, ela ignorava eventos ocorridos antes de sua intromissão, como quando Makoto deixou a marca de seus dedos na parede do colégio, o rombo que Death abriu no chão, as lâmpadas que Makoto estourou/explodiu ... 

- Eu tive que pegar leve para não danificar muito o local, mas certas coisas são inevitáveis . 

- Espere um pouco, a destruição não foi tão grande assim, considerando o que fizemos . Não me lembro do que você destruiu antes de eu chegar, mas acho que isso tudo é uma inj ...

- Marte, acorda ! Por acaso não se esqueceu de quantos anos fazem que essas pessoas não nos vêem ? Tirando alguns adultos e idosos, a maioria nunca nos viu ! E até mesmo os que já tinham nos visto antes devem ter se esquecido de nós !

- De qualquer forma, a policial chegou quase no final quando nós duas estávamos ... "aham"... brigando . Mesmo que em parte estivesse certa, foi precipitado dizer que nós estávamos causando tudo aquilo !

- Mas ela não estava certa ? 

- Estava, mas não a vi recolher provar e depoimentos que nos incriminassem ! Ah, quer raiva !

- Marte – Makoto cruza os braços e abaixa a cabeça, pensativa – você acha mesmo que, depois que tudo isso acabar, iremos nos recolher, da mesma maneira que fizemos por tanto tempo ? Quando nosso inimigo for derrotado, e ele será, tenha certeza disso, talvez não tenhamos a paz que você imagine . Podíamos ter fugido, mas não é a mesma coisa que antigamente, não temos mais uma boa fama com a população, já que quase ninguém se lembra de nós . E não seria nem um pouco útil para nós ter a policia em nosso encalço recolhendo os corpos das pessoas que iremos matar, pode anotar o que eu digo . 

- Matar ? Do que ... você percebeu, não foi ? Nossos inimigos ...

- Sim, eu já percebi . Tudo bem com você ? 

- Um pouco, mas a minha maior preocupação é com você . 

- Fiquei preocupada quando soube que você sumiu . Não era para isso ter acontecido . 

- Nós nunca esperamos que coisas assim aconteçam . Apenas nos adaptamos diante das mudanças que nos pegam desprevenidas .

- Mesmo assim, fiquei preocupada . Mesmo não sabendo que você estava desaparecida, estava e remoendo por não estar ao seu lado quando mais precisava . Eu devia era ter ficado aqui, ao invés de ter ido ao ...

Rei se atira nos braços de Makoto, a qual a abraça docemente . Sem gritos, sem desespero, sem dor . Apenas lágrimas, as quais molhavam a camisa de Makoto . Lágrimas não puramente de tristeza, mas de algo que reunia isso e muito mais . Embora ela tenha chorado muito nos últimos dias, aquelas lágrimas em especial estavam presas, esperando desesperadamente por alguém em quem pudessem ser depositadas . Estavam desacompanhadas de qualquer tipo de som, mas sua existência justificava qualquer coisa . 

- Me desculpe . Eu devia ter estado ao seu lado naquele momento, mas não o fiz . Perdão . 

- Tudo isso ... por que isso tem que acontecer dessa maneira, Júpiter ? Por que ? O que fizemos de mal para recebermos isso ? O que há de errado em defender os nossos ? 

- Sempre haverão motivos, Marte . Sempre . Diretamente e indiretamente ligados a nós . Poder, ganância, ira ... sempre há algum motivo ... ou talvez não . De qualquer forma, nossa missão é detê-los, não é mesmo ?

- Me desculpe, Safion – ela vira-se para a mesma – eu estava fora de mim e tomada pelo ódio . Me perdoe pelo que eu fiz . 

- Safion, não posso obrigá-la a fazer isso, mas deixe-me dizer algo para ajudar em sua decisão : Marte encontrou o seu povo durante a guerra contra Beryl, numa época em que possuía pouca experiência e não sabia diferenciar muito bem os diversos tipos de energia existentes . Quando sentiu a sua, associou o seu padrão ao que ela sentia em relação aos youmas, uma presença maligna . 

- Não guardo mágoas, ainda mais por que não é minha função representar os interesses do meu povo, e sim proteger Tokin, nada mais . 

(Makoto) – Aquele retar ... digo, então foi para isso que vieram realmente ? 

(Safion) – As habilidades dele são extremamente úteis para nós, não podemos permitir que ele morra, uma vez que existem poucos da linhagem dele . Estou aqui somente por que Delsmeter ficou protegendo-o ... e que espécie de lugar é esse ? 

(Rei) – Isso é uma cadeia, lugar para onde vão os criminosos ... e uns azarados, como nós . 

(Safion) – Vocês prendem os seus em jaulas ? Que absurdo !

(Makoto) – Bom, que tal se mudássemos de assunto ? 

(Safion) – Conseguiu descobrir quem é o seu verdadeiro inimigo, Sailor Júpiter ? 

(Makoto) – Não, mas isso não vai tardar a acontecer . De uma maneira ou de outra, nós os derrotaremos . 

(Rei) – Nem que para isso precisemos ... matar todos eles ....

(Makoto) – Você não teve culpa, Rei, estava tomada pela ira, não tinha como ter controle de si mesma numa situação como aquela . 

- E quanto a você ? 

- E você acha que eu gosto disso ? Acha que eu gostei quando esmigalhei os ossos daquele outro no centro de Tóquio ? Ele era um garoto, deveria ter dezoito anos, cheio de sonhos e ambições ... eu tive que fazê-lo por que, do contrário, ele mataria outros . 

- Mas e Min ...

- Ela não faria nada, no máximo o atordoaria, e vivo ele era muito perigoso, além de não nos ajudar em nada . 

- Ajudar ? Mas do que ... não está dizendo que o matou ... propositadamente ? 

- Não , eu apenas o detive . Acontece que, depois daquilo, me passou pela cabeça que aquilo poderia ser uma isca . Eu sabia que algo de estranho estava acontecendo . Pessoas desaparecendo, explosões no cais do porto ... tinha algo estranho acontecendo . Cheguei a pensar que havia sido uma paranóia minha,  mas quando eles apareceram, não tive mais dúvidas . 

- De qualquer forma, isso acabou não servindo de nada, apenas nos trouxe mais dor ... Megumi ...

- Não sei se isso era inevitável, Marte . Talvez fosse uma questão de tempo até que ela, Akira ou outro de nós fosse pego . Essas pessoas estavam agindo sorrateiramente, e bem debaixo de nossos narizes . 

- Eu só não entendo o motivo do ataque de Death . Isso não combina com a estratégia deles . 

- Ao menos serviu para fazê-los mudar de estratégia . Acho que eles não contavam com nossa intromissão, e resolveram dar um jeito na gente . 

(Safion) – Mas o que será que eles querem ? – a pergunta havia chamado a atenção das duas, deixando-as pensativas . – apenas pessoas desaparecendo, e nada mais ? 

(Makoto) – Eu ainda não sei bem, mas tenho certeza de que iremos descobrir em breve, de uma maneira ou de outra . Mas Marte tem razão, o ataque de Death fugiu bastante do estratagema deles . 

(Rei) – Hunf ! – Rei dá um soco na parede, irritada – Mas que droga ! Nós salvamos essa cidade várias e várias vezes, e é assim que nos agradecem ? 

(Makoto) – Era melhor do que ser tachadas como criminosas, Marte . Pior, Maki iria ser tratado como o "herói que defendeu o bairro das terríveis Sailors" !

(Rei) – Maki ? Hmm ...

(Makoto) – Sabia que você iria se lembrar dele mais cedo ou mais tarde . 

- Me largue ! Me solte ! Eu quero o meu advogado ! Onde já se viu, interromper uma pessoa quando ela esta numa ligação ? Eu tenho os meus direitos !

- Entra ai e cala a boca !

- Moleque ... eu já andava por ai quando você ainda usava fraldas, portanto ... QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME LARGAR, ANTES QUE EU ME ABORREÇA PRA VALER ???? 

O policial empurra Maki para dentro da cela, derrubando-o no chão . Ele ergue seu rosto, apenas para ver duas figuras, as quais trajavam pouca roupa nas cores vermelho e verde, e não pareciam nem um pouco felizes ao vê-lo . As coisas iriam esquentar, literalmente .

- Saco ! 

(Makoto) – Nos encontramos de novo, Maki . 

(Maki) – Saco ! Eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que havia me esquecido de vocês ! Era só que me faltava ...

(Rei) – Que tal conversar um pouco conosco, Maki ? 

(Maki) – Não .

(Makoto) – Ora, não seja grosseiro ! Isso só vai tomar um pouco do seu tempo !

Maki senta no chão, encostando as costas na grade, enquanto analisa a proposto que lhe foi oferecida, até que resolver expor sua resposta para todos :

(Maki) – Não .

(Rei) – Não temos tempo para isso – uma chama acende-se na mão de Rei, chamando a atenção de Maki – dê-me alguns segundos e teremos algumas respostas . 

Maki ergue seu braço e faz um sinal com o polegar direito, como se fosse estalá-lo, ato esse que não passou despercebido por Makoto . Ele iria mesmo fazer aquilo naquele lugar ? 

(Makoto) – Maki ... não está mesmo pensando em fazer isso, está ? 

(Maki) – Algo contra ? 

(Rei) – hmm ... – a chama de Rei cessa, enquanto ela cruza os braços, aguardando o que viria . Maki agradecia por isso, uma vez que não estava com a menor vontade de usar aquele truque novamente, já que, ao mesmo tempo que livrou Naru, acabou por colocá-lo em uma grande enrascada . Poderzinho imbecil, ele pensava . 

(Makoto) – É, pelo visto não poderemos fazer nada contra ele .

Makoto o agarra pelo colarinho e o atira contra a parede, derrubando-o no chão em seguida . O próprio estava assustado e muito dolorido com o impacto . Jamais iria imaginar que Júpiter pudesse ser tão forte e rápida a ponto de tentar tal ato . E como seu corpo doía ! Apesar da curta distância, o impacto havia sido tão forte que seus ossos estavam clamando por piedade .

(Makoto) – Bom, do jeito que seu corpo está dolorido, acho que não vai conseguir estalar os dedos novamente . Marte, poderia repetir o que fez com aquele sujeito na escadaria do templo, por favor ? E faça-me um favor, execute apenas a PRIMEIRA parte !

Rei toca na cabeça do imóvel Maki, aproveitando que aquele sujeito finalmente havia "cooperado" em alguma coisa . Finalmente iria progredir . Havia passado os últimos dias analisando o que havia descoberto, esbarrando sempre em um problema ... quem sabe agora as coisas não sejam diferentes ? 

Ledo engano, e ela se arrepende disso quando seu corpo se choca contra a grade, causando uma dor a qual ela não sentia há anos .

(Makoto) – Marte !!!

(Maki) – Há,há ... aí ! Há ! Há ! Há ! Como são idiotas !

(Makoto) – Maki – Makoto aperta seu pescoço, forçando-o contra a parede – antes de começar as perguntas importantes, poderia me explicar como foi que fez isso ? 

(Maki) – Quem disse que fui eu quem a joguei contra a grade ? 

(Makoto) – Não brinque comigo ! – ela apertava mais seu pescoço, quase fazendo-o morder a própria língua .

(Maki) – Bas du dão pui que ... – Makoto solta seu pescoço, permitindo que ele fale mais razoavelmente – Não fui eu, sua anta ! E me respeite, pois não está falando com uma criança !

(Rei) – Ai, minhas costas ... eu te mato, desgraçado !

(Makoto) – Tudo bem com você ? 

(Rei) – Fora a dor nas costas, sim . Já estou ficando cheia dessas **formigas** !

- Algum problema ai ? 

(Makoto) – Nada não, seu guarda ! Só estávamos conversando !

(Maki) – Isso mesmo, essas loucas estão tentando me matar !

- Seria bom, assim ficaríamos livres de um verme como você !

(Makoto) – Hmm ... Acho que alguém aqui andou xingando os guardas ...

- E você de vermelho, eu não quero ouvir sua voz novamente, ouviu ? 

O guarda bate com o cacetete na grade, passando bem perto do rosto de Rei . A mesma devolve para ele um olhar frio e desprovido de emoções, o qual sofreu mudanças até se transformar numa face de puro ódio . 

(Makoto) – Nem pense nisso .

O guarda vai embora, levando consigo um novo sentimento em relação "a de vermelho" : medo . Não sabia o porque, mas daquele momento em diante, passara a temer aquela mulher .

(Safion) – Você é boa em intimidação . 

(Rei) – Também sou em outras coisas . Maki ... hã ? Júpiter, o que houve ? 

(Júpiter) – É uma ótima pergunta . O que está fazendo, Maki ? 

(Maki) – Não enche, meta-se em seus assuntos . Alô ? Alô ? Tem alguém ai ? 

(Seo) – Maki, tudo bem com você ? 

(Maki) – Achei que você iria me contactar mais cedo ou mais tarde, infelizmente escolheu uma péssima hora ...

(Seo) – Pode me dizer o que houve ? 

(Júpiter) – Com quem está falando, Maki ?

(Maki) – A garota e aquela outra idiota escaparam, o que não é o meu caso . Acho que vou ver o Sol nascer quadrado ...

(Seo) – Está ferido ? 

(Maki) – Ferido é pouco para alguém que foi pego em meio a um turbilhão de chamas ... nem você pode me ajudar dessa vez !

(Rei) – Ele está conversando com alguém , mas não consigo sentir nada ! 

(Júpiter) – Será alguém com poderes mentais ? 

(Rei) – Não, não é isso . Se fosse, eu sentiria ... e depois, por que ele está falando ? 

(Seo) – Algum problema ? 

(Maki) – Hmm ... precisamos mesmo ter essa conversa aqui ? Tem muita gente conversando ! E eu suspeito que estejam ouvindo nossa conversa . Mas que truque idiota esse ! Bem que você podia tentar aperfeiçoá-lo !

(Seo) – Creio que você já recebeu algumas explicações sobre isso e, se me lembro bem, já havia lhe dito que meus truques não são truques .

(Rei) – Definitivamente, não é um poder mental . Não há o menor rastro de energia psíquica por aqui . Seja quem for, está usando algum tipo de poder para se comunicar com ele .

(Safion) – Muito estranho ... digam-me, não conseguem sentir ? Está fluindo por todos os lados !

(Júpiter) – O que ? 

(Safion) – Percorre os cantos, atravessa os espaços, transcende a mente . Alguém está mexendo ... alguém está manipulando antigas forças do universo ...

(Maki) – Opa, acho melhor você "desligar", pois as coisas estão ficando pretas por aqui !

(Seo) – Quem está ai com você ? 

(Maki) – Lembra-se de que você sempre dizia para eu conhecer novas pessoas ? Pois é, conheci duas mulheres fenomenais, capazes de "quebrar" a cidade por mim ! Você precisa conhecê-las ! A propósito, que tipo de mulher você prefere, fogosas ou elétricas ? 

(Rei) – Eu te mato, seu safado !

Makoto se afasta de Maki e dá uma chave de braço em Rei, impedindo que ela se movimente .

(Rei) – Me larga ! Esse porco chauvinista morre hoje ! 

(Makoto) – Hunf ! O problema é que nós já passamos por isso, Marte . Safion, por favor, faça a gentileza .

Safion se aproxima de Maki, olhando para todos os lados . Tinha alguma coisa estranha ali por perto . 

(Maki) – Melhor terminarmos por aqui . 

(Seo) – Tem como sair daí ? 

(Maki) – Duvido muito . E pelo número de pessoas que acompanhavam a viatura, testemunhas não vão faltar !

(Seo) – Darei um jeito . Fique ai . 

(Maki) – Bom, e você, deseja alguma coisa ? 

(Safion) – Como eu pensei ... tem alguém fazendo algo que não devia .

(Makoto) – E o que seria isso ? 

(Safion) – Alguém está manipulando as forças do universo para seu próprio beneficio . Ele está se fazendo valer do acaso e do duvidoso para agir . Está invocando as forças místicas para conversar com esse homem sem que ouçamos nada !

(Makoto) – Forças místicas ?

(Rei) – Quer dizer ...

(Safion) – Sim, exatamente . Magia . 

(Makoto) – Quer dizer que Maki ... o que nos dizer quanto a isso, Maki ? 

Maki olha para o teto, ignorando a pergunta de Makoto .

(Safion) – Não vem dele, e sim de outra pessoa . 

(Rei) – Conversar não vai adiantar, temos que arrancar a resposta a força !

(Maki) – Acho que não vai funcionar ... SOCORRO ! SOCORRO !

- Algum problema ? 

(Maki) – Seu guarda, elas estão me agredindo !

(Makoto) – Ei, não foi nada disso !

(Maki) – Elas querem me matar ! Quero falar com o meu advogado !

- Cale-se, antes que eu me irrite mais ! 

O guarda o tira da cela e o colada numa cela que ficava de frente para a qual estava Makoto .

- E não me aborreça mais !

(Safion) – Vocês possuem leis bem estranhas . Onde já se viu aquele que deveria vigiar os prisioneiros privilegiar um deles ? 

(Rei) – Grrrr ! Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo !

(Maki) – Ei, Sailor Marte !

Rei olha para Maki, bem a tempo de ver ele fechando a mão esquerda e erguendo o dedo do meio ...

(Rei) – EU MATO !!!

Dessa vez, foi preciso que Safion ajuda-se Makoto a segurar Rei para que ela não derrete-se as grades ... e tudo o mais que houvesse naquela sala .

(Maki) – Sem extresse, por favor . Deixa eu cantar uma musica pra te animar ! _"Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam muito mais . Três elefantes incomodam muita gente, quatro elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais ! Cinco elefantes incomodam muita gente, seis elefantes incomodam muito mais . Sete elefantes incomodam muita gente, oito elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais ! Nove elefantes incomodam muita gente, dez elefantes incomodam muito mais . onze elefantes incomodam muita gente, doze elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais ! Treze elefantes incomodam muita gente, quatorze elefantes incomodam muito mais . Quinze elefantes incomodam muita gente, dezesseis elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais ! Dezessete elefantes incomodam muita gente, dezoito elefantes incomodam muito mais . Dezenove elefantes incomodam muita gente, Vinte elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais ! Vinte e um ....."_

- Você – o guarda abre a cela e chama Makoto – acompanhe-me . Ao longe, ela podia ouvir Maki, cantando . Só esperava que Rei não perdesse a cabeça com ele .

(Maki)  .... e agora, o refrão !!!

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- Preste muita atenção, meu bem : aquele golpe que você levou foi muito forte e, mesmo tendo a mãe que tem, isso não impediu você de sentir dor, não é ? Embora não percebe, uma vez que quase não se mexe, boa parte de seu corpo esta dormente e algumas pequenas partes estão queimadas devido a voltagem . Vou te dar uma injeção para reativar seus músculos e diminuir a dor, ok ? É só uma picadinha, não dói nada .

- Tia Amy – ele olhava para ela, agora destransformada – eu não tenho medo de injeção !

- Ah, então o nosso "hominho" aqui é muito corajoso ! 

- Ai !

- Você não disse que não tem medo ? 

- Mas isso dói !

- Já passou, meu anjo ! Agora, a tia Amy vai te mostrar um negócio, mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai contar isso pra ninguém, tá bom ? 

- Tá ! Vai ser o nosso segredo !

- Perfeito . Venha comigo – teimoso como ninguém, Akira tenta sair de cima da mesa na qual estava deitado e andar, mas Amy o coloca no colo e vai carregando-o – repita o que eu vou te dizer : _Andartsu Khrot ._

- O que foi isso que a senhora disse ? 

- Vamos, repita o que eu te disse !

- Hã ... _Arasu rot_ ?

- Não, meu bem .  É _Andartsu Kot_ ... ops, eu mesmo errei ! Me desculpe, o certo é _Andartsu Khrot_ .

- _Andarat kot_ .

- Mais uma vez, _Andartsu Khrot_ .

- Eu não consigo ! Não entendo nada do que a senhora está falando ! 

- Você consegue sim, Akira . Não há nada que você não possa conseguir se realmente quiser . Vamos, tente mais uma vez . _Andartsu Khrot_ .

- _Andsu tor_ .

- _Andartsu Khrot_ .

- _Anda-da-dartsu ... Khrot_ !

- Muito bem ! Dessa vez saiu quase perfeito ! Vamos tentar mais uma vez !

- Tá ! _Anda_ ...

- Só um instante, Akira . – ambos adentram na biblioteca de Amy, chegando até sua outra extremidade e dando de cara com uma pequena estante – diga agora .

- _Andartsu ... Khrot_ !

A estante se move, revelando uma  parte da parede que se move, revelando o seu laboratório, pra a surpresa de Akira . Ela entra e, tão logo passa, a parede se fecha e a estante volta para o seu lugar . 

- Uau ! Então essa é a nova Sailor-base ? 

- Base ? Refere-se ao templo ? Não, esse aqui é o meu laboratório particular ... e secreto, é claro . 

- Quantos livros !

- O livros que estão aqui são diferentes dos que estão lá fora . Digamos que ... não foram feitos para qualquer pessoa ler . 

- Qualquer pessoa ? 

- Tio Roger, de preferência . Muitos deles são de história, outros falam sobre contos e lendas . Alguns são científicos, com teorias revolucionarias de gênios taxados de loucos . 

- O que tem de tão importante na história que esses livros contam ? 

- Não falam sobre a história como nós conhecemos ... reúnem fatos perdidos pelos séculos que eu recolhi durante os anos . 

- Pra que ? 

- Curiosidade . Você é curioso, Akira ? 

- Eu ? Não, eu não sou não ! Outro dia mamãe mandou eu não mexer na panela e eu não mexi !

- Sei . Não devia estar te contando isso agora, deveria fazer isso quando fosse mais velho ... mas uso este local para estudar "coisas" que, de uma maneira ou de outra, tem alguma relação comigo e as com as outras .

- Como assim ? 

- Aqui, eu estudo as Sailors . O que realmente são, como são e, principalmente ... de onde vieram . 

- O milênio de Prata ! Esses livros vieram de lá ? 

- Não . Eu os reuni por que, em determinados pontos deles, existem citações "aos lunáticos" . Deu trabalho fazer isso, e ainda há muito o que ser feito . Eles estão nos mais variados idiomas, alguns inclusive línguas mortas, como o aramaico . 

- Mas, tia Amy ... o que era aquela palavra que a senhora me ensinou ? 

- Aquilo ? Aquilo significa "Abre-te Sésamo", em uma língua que também está morta ...

- É mesmo ? E qual ? 

- Uma que está extinta há séculos, ou melhor, há milênios . Eu o aprendi, digo, descobri enquanto mexia no meu visor ... sua mãe lhe contou sobre ele, não é mesmo ?  

- Sim, mas eu vi a senhora usando-o outro dia lá em casa !

- Bem lembrado . Só que, como você sabe, não é só um visor, mas um comput ... oh, que imprudência a minha ! Eu aqui falando e você machucado ! Tadinho !

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- Muito bem, vamos começar do principio . Não estou com paciência para arrumar problemas hoje, portanto é melhor que cooperemos, ok ? Pra começar, quem é você ? 

Estava tudo lá . A sala, a mesa, o vidro ... podia imaginar as pessoas do outro lado do vidro, observando-a . Estava sendo interrogada !

- Sailor Júpiter . 

- Muito engraçada . De onde você veio ? 

- De Júpiter, é claro .

- Certo, então é por isso que você é verde, não é ? E onde estão suas antenas e seus outros seis braços ? 

- Engraçadinho .

- Não, moça, não há nada de engraçado nisso ! Não estou com paciência para brincadeira, portanto é bom começar a cooperar, senão ...

Ela suspira, já imaginando aonde aquilo iria parar .

- O que acha de começarmos novamente ? Tem idéia da confusão na qual se meteu, senhorita ? 

- Tudo isso é um mal entendido, e creio que podemos chegar a uma explicação razoável .

- Pois eu quero ouvir o que vote tem a me dizer . 

- Aquele colégio estava prestes a ser atacado, mas eu o defendi, infelizmente seu atacante fugiu, mas seu comparsa, Maki, não teve a mesma sorte . 

- Como era essa pessoa que atacou o colégio ?

- Bom ... – ela pensava calmamente no que iria dizer, embora soubesse qual seria a reação do policial – ela usava um manto negro como a noite que cobria por completo seu corpo, e era aberto na frente, de forma que suas pernas podiam ser vistas . Também usava um capuz, mas o que impedia seu rosto de ser visto era uma escuridão em seu rosto . E ela também estava armada com uma ... foice .

- Ah, sim . Havia me esquecido que vocês, superheróis, sempre lutam contra o "mal". Por acaso ela também não tinha chifres ? Ou uma cauda ? Vejamos, de acordo com a sua descrição, você impediu que a morte atacasse aquele colégio ? Conta outra !

- Estou falando a verdade, e nada mais . 

- Segunda a policial que a trouxe, vocês e seus "amigos" estavam brigando em uma área lotada de civis, utilizando seus truques, ou seja lá como chamam isso que fazem, a seu bel prazer . Eu não sei quem são ou o que são – ele joga seu corpo sobre e mesa e aproxima seu rosto do de Makoto – mas não permitirei que utilizem esta cidade para se divertirem, entendeu ?  

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Já haviam perdido o número de vezes que Maki havia repetido aquela música, fora as outras que ele cantava entre uma pausa e outra . Safion não dava a mínima, uma vez que aquela melodia desafinada não significava nada para ela, a não ser o fato de que concordava com Rei que aquele inseto barulhento deveria morrer . Já Rei ... intervenção divina era a única explicação plausível para ela não ter destruído aquilo tudo há muito tempo . 

(Maki) – _"Um, dois, três, quatro . Sailor Marte é um barato . Quatro, três, dois, um, ela dá ..._"

(Rei) – Vai morrer, seu porco chauvinista ! FOGO DE MARTE ...

Makoto, a qual estava retornando acompanhada de um dos guardas, coloca-se na frente de Rei e segura suas mãos, detendo a chama, ato esse que logo teve suas conseqüências : embora ainda estivesse no inicio, o golpe estava machucando sua mão, e a mesma já não estava totalmente recuperada depois do último ataque de Rei . Se não fizesse algo rapidamente, a chama iria crescer e provavelmente explodiria em sua mão, fato esse que, além de fazê-la perder um membro muito importante para seu corpo, acabaria por destruir o local por completo, levando-se em conta a última demonstração de poder dela . Era uma pena, uma vez que finalmente havia concordado que Maki deveria morrer .

- Vocês duas, parem de se acariciar ! E você de vermelho, venha comigo.

Finalmente havia chegado a vez de Rei . Nunca havia ficado agradecida por uma separação como havia ficado agora . Já de volta a sua cela, ela torna a olhar para Maki, o qual inexplicavelmente havia ficado em silêncio desde que Rei saíra . 

(Makoto) – Você abusa muito da sorte . 

(Maki) – Isso é uma ameaça ... ou uma proposta ? Sinto muito, mas você não faz o meu tipo .

(Makoto) – Continue brincando, pois você não me engana . Faz o tipo brincalhão, mas já percebi qual é a sua . Sua tática pode ter funcionado em Marte, mas eu não tenho essas limitações, lembre-se disso . 

(Maki) – Você é bem mais interessante do que sua amiga e essa outra ai que não fala nada ... a propósito, o que ela é ? Não parece ser uma Sailor ...

(Makoto) – Esqueça-a . Não acha que já tem preocupações suficientes conosco ? 

(Maki) – Pelo contrário, Sailor Júpiter . Vocês é que tem preocupações mais que suficientes conosco . 

(Makoto) – Algum motivo em especial para essa implicância com Sailor Marte ? Não achou que eu acreditaria que uma pessoa com a idade que aparenta se comportaria feito uma criança simplesmente por que sim, achou ? 

(Maki) – Tem certeza que você não é a Sailor do raciocínio e da inteligência ? 

(Makoto) – Como sabe ... ?

(Maki) – Um passarinho me contou sobre vocês . 

(Makoto) – Você conhece **um pouco** sobre nós ... que tal me contar sobre você ? 

(Maki) – É muito forte, bonita e elegante, mas ... é uma péssima negociadora . 

(Makoto) – Talvez você tenha razão, gostaria de fazer uma troca ? 

(Maki) – Uma troca ? Olha ... eu sempre tive uma certa atração por mulheres altas e ... posso pedir qualquer coisa ? 

(Makoto) – Nada indecente, obviamente .

(Maki) – Você cortou parte da diversão . Vejamos, o que pedir ? Que tal se desabotoasse a blusa ? Ok, Ok, não precisa responder . Um beijo já seria um ótimo começo, se estivéssemos juntos ? 

(Makoto) – Você quer ... um beijo ? Bom, talvez fosse uma troca justa, se você não tivesse feito aquele escândalo todo para trocar de cela . 

(Maki) – E com certeza você não poderia me dar um beijo para conseguir suas respostas, não é ? 

(Makoto) – Por que está fazendo isso ? 

(Maki) – Quer que eu responda ? Ora, caia na real ! Sabe que eu não a responderei . As coisas não são tão simples, e você sabe muito bem disso . Você tem a sua devoção, correto ? Fez um voto de lealdade às suas companheiras ... e eu fiz o meu . 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Ela estava sentada numa cadeira, encostada numa mesa, da mesma maneira que Makoto . Mais do que isso, nada ali era uma surpresa para ela, uma vez que podia sentir todos os que estavam presentes, até mesmo os que estavam atrás do vidro . Saberia dizer com certeza quantas pessoas estavam do outro lado, o que estavam pensando a respeito dela, e tudo o mais que visse no pacote . Ela cria uma pequena bola de fogo, e fica jogando-a para o alto diversas vezes, brincando . 

- Aham ... qual é o seu nome ? 

- Leia na ficha se quiser saber .

Escuta aqui, moça – ele bate com a prancheta na mesa, embora mesmo assim não consiga que ela o encare – aqui sou eu quem faz as regras, e você vai cooperar, ficou claro ? 

Ela ergue os olhos para encará-los, surpreendendo-o . Poderia parecer incrivelmente estranho, mas os olhos dela passavam-lhe uma sensação de medo jamais vista antes . Era como se ela estivesse prestes a pular em seu pescoço e destrinchar seus ossos . 

- Glup ! Digo ... então, você se chama Sailor Marte ... pois bem, quer me contar o que foi que houve ? 

- Uma criatura do mal estava atacando o bairro Juuban, e nós a detivemos ? 

- Criatura do mal, é ? Isso me lembra as historinhas que a minha mãe me contava quando eu era criança . Agora, deixando as histórias de lado, que tal me contar o que realmente estava acontecendo, desde o principio ?

- Quer saber de tudo ? 

- Sim . Não precisa se preocupar, temos tempo de sobra .

- Como preferir . Há muitos séculos atrás, num local chamado milênio de prata ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

(Makoto) – Não me importa seu voto de lealdade, apenas saber quais são os seus objetivos ! 

(Maki) – Você pergunta demais para alguém que aparenta estar com a situação sobre controle . Diga-me, por que não arrebenta essas grades e vem me pegar ? 

(Makoto) – Pelo mesmo motivo que você não tenta escapar daí, ou estarei errada ? Ainda não me sai da cabeça como foi que você ficou preso dentro daquele tornado ...

(Maki) – Ao contrário de vocês, eu não tenho que agir como "bom moço" perante a sociedade . Esse é o problema de vocês . 

(Makoto) – Quem foi que disse que eu sempre me comporto ? Só faço isso agora por que é conveniente . Não me subestime, Maki . A nenhuma de nós . 

(Maki) – Você que me subestima . O que houve a pouco foi apenas um deslize, não pense que isso acontecerá novamente . Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, não terá tanta sorte . 

(Makoto) – Preocupe-se em sair daqui primeiro, antes de declarar nosso próximo encontro, Maki . Sabe, eu estou curiosa sobre uma coisa, e espero que, dessa vez, me responda :  o que diabos é você ? É humano ? É um alienígena ? Um mutante ? Uma criatura criada para fins "obscuros" ? 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

O dia tinha sido bem estranho . Primeiro, teve que acordar cedo por causa de Akira . Oras, será que ele nunca ouviu falar em relógio ? Como alguém conseguia acordar tão cedo e não ter sono ? 

Mas aquilo nem de longe era o pior . Depois de acordar e arrumar sua cama, ato esse com o apoio de Akira, ele tomou seu banho, tremendo de frio ao sentir a água gelada em seu corpo, se arrumou e pegou sua mochila, sentando-se a mesa para degustar seu desjejum . Mas algo estava errado, faltava alguma coisa . Sua mãe . Onde ela estava ? Sempre tomavam café juntos, sendo que ela sempre sentava na mesa antes dele . Então ... ? 

Foi quando ela saiu do quarto . Estava arrumada, pronta para o serviço ... mas estava um pouco séria . Não havia dado aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava, tampouco elogiou-o pelo fato de ter "acordado" cedo, coisa que ela sempre faz quando ele acorda sozinho . 

Podia ouvir agora a voz dela dizendo que era para ele ficar em casa, tomando conta de tudo . Só não entendeu por que Akira queria ficar no lugar dele ...

E o pior era que ela o proibiu de dormir novamente . E lá estava ele, sem nada para fazer . Por falta de coisa melhor, havia arrumado a casa toda, colocado a roupa para lavar . Talvez prepara-se algo para o jantar, embora algo lhe dissesse que sua mãe acabaria por fazer tudo de novo . Ora bolas, aquilo não parecia ser tão difícil, afinal de contas, ele já conseguia até colocar água para esquentar ! Mas nisso ele tinha que admitir que Akira era demais, já que sabia fritar ovo . Um dia ele ainda aprendia ...

Nisso, ele houve um barulho vindo da sala . Era um batida . Ao chegar até lá, percebeu que vinha da porta . Quem poderia ser ? 

- Quem é ? 

- Shin-kun, sou eu .

Ele não estava acreditando na voz que acabara de ouvir . Shin puxa uma cadeira, subindo nela e alcançando o olho mágico . Ao ver quem era, não teve dúvidas . Afastou a cadeira e abriu a porta na hora . 

- Okaasan !!!

Sua alegria é tomada de uma surpresa quase que instantaneamente : Tão logo ele abre a porta, Minako adentra na casa, quase que despencando, andando mais um pouco e deixando seu corpo cair sobre o sofá . 

- Okaasan ?????

Cansaço . Uma palavra que pode assumir diversos sentidos, mas expressava perfeitamente o que ela sentia naquele momento . Estava esgotada completamente depois do que fez . Tentava se mexer, mas seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos . Na verdade, sequer pensava em se mexer, uma vez que seu corpo clamava por um descanso . No entanto ...

Aquele cheiro . Não era de algo ruim, pelo contrário . Não tinha cheiro, mas ela podia sentir . Não tinha cor, mas era bela . Não tinha sabor, mas ela comprovaria que era gostosa . Ela pega o copo que lhe é oferecido e bebe toda a água que havia dentro dele, diminuindo o calor em seu corpo . 

- Arigato, Shin-kun . 

- De nada, Okaasan . Daijobu  ? 

- Estou .

- A senhora chegou cedo . Onde está o Akira ? O que houve com as suas roupas ? Por que elas estão um pouco queimadas ? Por que ...

- Shin-kun ... mamãe está muito cansada e precisa descansar . Eu vou dormir um pouco e depois nós conversamos, está bem ? 

- Sim .

Minako fecha os olhos, despencando em queda livre para o mundo dos sonhos pouco depois .

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- ... e quando estávamos prestes a arrancar dela a verdade, surgiu uma ruiva que nos distraiu enquanto a mulher de preto fugiu, e depois o tal do Maki surgiu e garantiu a fuga da ruiva .

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito, ok ? Quer dizer que são guerreiras reencarnadas de uma civilização destruída por uma bruxa que também ressuscitou, e antes dessa bruxa uma tal de Behelemia, ou seja lá qual for seu nome, amaldiçoou o reino, depois um tal de bicho silencioso apareceu e tomou o corpo de um cientista e de sua filha, por última a mais poderosa da raça de vocês apareceu e arrebentou com tudo, ai então vocês acabaram com ela, depois os ataques começaram novamente, e vocês surgiram para acabar com os bandidos ? 

- Você misturou um pouco a ordens de alguns fatos, mas é por ai – e ela felizmente se lembrou de omitir alguns fatos dele, como os inimigos do futuro e sua participação na destruição do templo Hikawa ...

- Céus ... pra que gastar bilhões no programa espacial, se tudo o que precisamos está aqui ! Você é um raridade, um patrimônio da humanidade ! Podemos descobrir se já houve vida em Marte apenas perguntando para você ! Como não pensei nisso antes ? Sempre me vi como alguém que não deveria estar aqui, que pertencia a outro lugar  ! Agora está explicado, eu devo ter sido um homem importante em outra vida também ! E do jeito que a minha esposa adora mandar em casa, ela deve ter sido cleópata ! E a rebelde da minha filha deve ter sido a Joana Darc ! E o meu filho deve ter sido o John Lennon ! 

- Não importa se você acredita ou não ... mas isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer . E, sinceramente falando, já estou cheia . Ultimamente não tenho tido bons momentos – o globo na mão dela começa a pulsar como um coração e aumentar de tamanho – e estar aqui não ajuda em nada . Já salvei a cidade várias vezes, e não me agrada nem um pouco ficar aqui sendo interrogada . Se não vai me liberar, ótimo, mas não fique tomando meu tempo com perguntas cujas respostas não está preparado para ouvir !

- Esse troço não vai explodir, vai ? 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

(Makoto) – Olha só quem voltou ! Como foi, Rei ? 

(Rei) – Tão bem quanto você, eu imagino . É a sua vez, garota . 

Safion sai da sala, acompanhando o guarda .

(Rei) – Acho que não foi prudente deixá-la ir . 

(Makoto) – Não se preocupe, ela não vai matá-lo . 

(Rei) – Ele disse alguma coisa ? 

(Makoto) – Nada de útil . Mas nós resolvemos isso, não é mesmo ? 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- E você, o que tem a dizer ? 

- ....

- Não vai responder ? 

- ....

- Responda quando eu falar com você !

- ....

- Escuta, sua – o homem agarra o braço de Safion, mas a mesma o agarra com o outro braço e o joga por cima da mesa, fazendo surgir sua espada e encostando-a no pescoço dele .

- Não encoste em mim . Prometi que não iria matá-los, mas não disse por quanto tempo . Ficou claro ? 

- AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

(Rei) – Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ...

Instantes depois, Safion é trazida de volta, sendo escoltada por cinco policiais .

(Rei) – Agora nós teremos problemas !

(Safion) – Ele me ameaçou e eu apenas reagia a altura .

(Makoto) – Você o matou ? 

(Safion) – Não, apenas dei-lhe um susto . Hunf, e ainda ficou com a minha espada !

(Rei) – Sua espada ... onde ela estava guardada ? 

(Safion) – Não é uma simples arma, mas uma arma mágica . Ao meu comando, ela se une ao meu espirito, ficando ali até ser convocada . Eles vão ter uma surpresa quando ela sumir da mão deles daqui há pouco ....

(Makoto) – Acho que agora é a vez de Maki ... hã ? 

O policial abre a cela de Makoto, chamando ela e Rei . Ambas seguem-no, imaginando o que ocorreria . 

- Você fica – diz ele apontando para Safion – está presa por agressão !

(Makoto) – "timo, era só o que faltava !

(Safion) – Não se preocupe . Eu saio daqui, de um jeito ou de outro . Depois que reaver minha arma, retornarei para meu lar . Foi um prazer trabalhar com você, Sailor Júpiter, apesar dos problemas que sua parceira nos causou . Quem sabe voltemos a trabalhar juntar, um dia . 

(Makoto) – É, quem sabe . Vamos, Marte . 

Ambas saem da área onde ficavam os presos, dando de cara com o salão principal da delegacia . Para sua surpresa, não estava tão vazia quanto imaginavam, pelo contrário, estava lotada de pessoas !

(Rei) – As coisas encheram por aqui, não acha ? 

- Podem ir, estão livres .

(Makoto) – Livres ? E como foi que esse milagre aconteceu ? 

- Todas essas pessoas que estão vendo seguiram a viatura e prestaram seu depoimento sobre o ocorrido, e todos disseram que vocês protegeram aquelas crianças e o bairro . Sinceramente, eu acho toda essa história muito estranha ... mas bom trabalho . Como policial, é meu dever zelar pelo bem estar de todos, ricos e pobres, de todas as classes . Um dia ainda descubro quem vocês realmente são, mas até lá ... procurem não criar muita confusão . Não saiam por ai, pois do contrário haverá a maior confusão na delegacia . Saiam pelos fundos ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

(Rei) – Consegue acreditar nisso ? Aquele idiota ficou me interrogando como se eu fosse uma criminosa !

(Makoto) – Talvez ele tenha razão, Rei . Aliás, ele tem um pouco de razão quanto a isso .

(Rei) – Está brincando, não é ? 

(Makoto) – Negativo . Deter Death e Maki é função dos defensores da lei, os policiais . Nós somos apenas um bando de intrometidas que ajudam da maneira que podem . Mesmo fazendo sucesso entre as pessoas, ainda assim é como se fossemos criminosas . 

(Rei) – Mas nós protegemos aquelas pessoas !

(Makoto) – Ameaçamos suas vidas, você quer dizer . Eu estourei algumas lâmpadas e você derreteu alguns fios, da próxima vez pode ser pior se você não se controlar mais . 

(Rei) – Espera um pouco – Rei segura Makoto pelo braço, encarando-a – que papo é esse ? Por que ficou assim, de uma hora pra outra? 

(Makoto) – Pense, Rei . Não te passou pela cabeça que talvez tenhamos nos tornado tão poderosas que uma simples manifestação de poder pode destruir mais do que salvar ? 

(Rei) – Você acabou não me dizendo nada com isso . Vai me dizer ou não o porque disso ? 

(Makoto) – Se não consegue entender por si própria, acho melhor deixar que aprenda sozinha . Só saiba que isso não vale apenas para nós . 

(Rei) – As vezes você é tão estranha !  Quer saber ? Dane-se ! Não vou ficar perdendo o meu tempo aqui com essas bobagens . Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Akira ? Esse papo de controle não é alguma desculpa para falar sobre ele ? 

(Makoto) – Quem sabe ?  Cada árvore gera os seus frutos ... deixa pra lá, ele finalmente saiu .

(Rei) – Tão rápido ? Mas eu pensei que ...

(Makoto) – Ele não foi interrogado . Vem comigo .

Makoto sobe em uma arvore e vai escalando-a até o topo, ato esse repetido por Rei . Elas permanecem em silêncio, aguardando pacientemente, até que ...

(Rei) – Vamos segui-lo ? 

(Makoto) – Não sei, ele deve saber que estamos por perto e ... eí, veja aquele carro !

Um carro azul dobra a esquina e para próximo a delegacia, sendo que Maki se aproxima do mesmo . Ao chegar perto dele, o vidro do carro se abaixa . No entanto o rosto do motorista não era possível de se ver, uma vez que a arvore onde Makoto e Rei estavam não estava virada para o lado do vidro que se abaixou . 

(Maki) – Ora, ora, ora ... que bons ventos os trazem, "My lord" ? Vejo que cumpriu sua promessa ... mas não achei que estava falando sério quando disse que viria me buscar !!!

(Seo) – Eu  sempre cumpro minhas promessas . 

(Maki) – Sempre soube da sua influência, mas não imaginei que conhecia alguém por aqui .

(Seo) – Eu telefonei para o chefe do departamento de policia . Ele foi bastante razoável ao te libertar . Não foi difícil convencê-lo de que você era um dos meus professores e que foi acusado injustamente . Entre .

(Maki) – Só tem um problema : as Sailors me acompanharam até aqui para me interrogar, e saíram antes de mim . Acho que elas não desistiram . 

(Seo) – Sim, eu sei . Elas estão na copa dessa arvore que está a sua frente .

(Maki) – As vezes você me assusta . Por que não me ensinou a fazer esses mesmos truques que você ? 

(Seo) – Eu tentei, lembra-se ? Mas você nunca foi um bom aluno . 

(Maki) – Eu sempre me contentei com os meus dons, se quer saber . 

(Seo) – Os quais acabaram por colocá-lo em problemas . Usou aquele seu poder, não foi ? Eu disse para não usá-lo, pois sabia que acabaria causando-lhe problemas .

(Maki) – O que me espanta mais ainda é a sua calma . Esse poderzinho irritante salvou a sua filha, se quer saber . Talvez eu devesse usá-lo para garantir nossa fuga, sabe .

(Seo) – Se usá-lo, posso até imaginar o que acontecerá . Enquanto fugimos, um dos pneus se solta do carro e atinge um poste, o qual atinge um posto de gasolina que explode e incendeia tudo e a todos, inclusive nós . Faça um favor a mim e a si mesmo, decepe os dedos, assim não nos colocará em mais confusão e eu não terei que ouvir novamente esse nome que você inventou . Acho que foi de você que Naru pegou essa mania de dar nome aos seus golpes . E pelo visto ela pegou seu mal gosto também .

(Maki) – Mas que culpa eu tenho ? "Estalo do Acaso" soa tão legal  !

(Rei) – Consegue ouvir alguma coisa ? 

(Makoto) - Hã-hã . Melhor esperarmos um pouco . 

(Maki) – Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo ? Elas vão te ver e ...

Ignorando as palavras de Maki, Seo abre a porta do carro e sai . De onde estavam, Rei e Makoto vislumbram um homem alto, corpulento,  de cabelos negros e curtos e calvo na frente . Não sabia dizer a cor de seus olhos devido a distância, mas podia sentir que ... que ... havia algo errado . Simplesmente por que ...

(Rei) – Nada .

(Makoto) – Percebeu ? 

(Rei) – Sim . Eu ... eu não consigo sentir nada vindo dele . Nenhum poder, nenhuma energia, sequer seu espirito . Não sei se ele realmente tem algum poder mas, se tiver, eu não consigo senti-lo de maneira alguma !

(Seo) – Sailor Marte e Sailor Júpiter ... até quando irão ficar escondidas ? 

Aquilo as assustou, simplesmente por que estavam no topo de uma arvore de mais de oito metros e haviam ouvido a voz dele, sem que ele sequer gritasse .

Rei salta da arvore e cai próxima ao carro, encarando-o . Por alguma razão que não sabia explicar, sentia calafrios ao se aproximar dele . Já Makoto salta e cai atrás dele e de Maki, encarando-o . Ele sequer olha para trás . 

(Rei) – E você, quem é ? 

(Seo) – Recuso-me a responder a perguntas desse tipo . Quero apenas dizer uma coisa :  não se metam no meu caminho . Não quero arrumar confusão com vocês, mas não permitirei que me atrapalhem novamente, ficou claro ? 

Ela cogita a hipótese de sondar a mente dele, mas a simples lembrança do que houve há pouco a mudar de idéia . 

(Rei) – É muita arrogância da sua parte vir até aqui para nos dizer isso . Acha mesmo que vai escapar ? 

(Seo) – Sim, eu vou, e vocês não farão nada . Ou querem arrumar problemas com a policia ? Não seria algo bom para a imagem de vocês se matassem um homem como eu em frente a uma delegacia de policia . 

Seo entra no carro, acompanhado por Maki . Ele liga o motor, afastando-se lentamente daquele local . 

Já Makoto, a qual havia ficado calada durante toda aquele tempo, estava pensando sobre o que acabou de ocorrer . Não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza : era alguém muito esperto . E perigoso, uma vez que sabia sobre o passado delas . Ele já havia planejado isso desde o principio, pensava . Sabia que não iriam atacá-lo naquele lugar . Sabia que o código de honra delas não permitia tal coisa . 

Felizmente(?) para ela, Rei não pensava assim . 

Furiosa com o que estava acontecendo, ela vai saltando atrás do carro . Ao perceber isso, Seo aumenta a velocidade, sem no entanto conseguir despistá-la . 

Makoto, convencida de que nada faria Rei mudar de idéia, segue-a . De certa forma, ela até que gostou da reação de Rei, pois assim teria uma justificativa pra ir atrás de Maki . Por mais que tentasse agir dessa forma, sabia que tipos como Maki não seguiam as regras da sociedade e se aproveitavam delas para seu próprio beneficio . 

(Makoto) – Quer saber ? Cansei de bancar a boa moça ! Rei, me espera !

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- Tia Amy !!!!

- Ninguém mandou você ficar se metendo em brigas no meio da rua . E da próxima vez, trate de obedecer sua mãe !

Ele engole a seco os comentários dela . Estava com uma tala no braço direito, um faixa na cabeça um curativo no rosto . Ele tentava se mover, mas os ferimentos acabavam por fazê-lo mancar . 

- E agora ? 

- Agora ? Agora ... agora ... hmm – Amy olha para Akira, reparando em seu uniforme escolar – rapazinho, não deveria estar na escola ? 

- Ops !

- "Ops" ? Sabia que nós não perdíamos uma aula sequer nem mesmo por causa de nossos inimigos ? 

- Mas ...

- Sem "mas" . Vou te levar pra escola já !

- Mas eles devem ter interrompido a aula por causa da luta !

- É o que nós vamos descobrir . Vamos ver o que Minako acha disso ...

- Ela saiu da sala antes da luta começar !

- O que foi que eu perdi, afinal de contas ? 

- Okaasan e tia Rei estavam dando uma surra num bicho de preto ! E umas pessoas ainda as ajudaram !

- Rei ? Você disse Rei ?

- Sim !

- Vamos sair daqui . Se conheço Minako, ela não voltaria para a escola depois de toda essa confusão . Acho que sei aonde ela está ...

- Mas e tia Rei ? 

- Makoto está com ela, ela vai saber o que fazer . E espero que ela consiga segurar o mau humor de Rei ...

 *     *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

(Maki) – Engraçado como o engarrafamento sumiu, não acha ? Nosso policiais devem ser muito competentes !

(Seo) – Criar um engarrafamento não é muito difícil, e sim mantê-lo . 

(Maki) – Ah, então foi você quem fez isso, não foi ? 

(Seo) – Não seria uma boa idéia ter a policia se intrometendo . Já nos bastam as Sailors . 

(Maki) – Mesmo ? Tem certeza de que não era pra que ninguém mais se aproxima-se do local e se ferisse ? 

(Seo) – O que está insinuando ? 

(Maki) – Ora, Seo, não me venha com ess ... cuidado !!!

Maki toma o volante da mão de Seo e joga-o para a esquerda, escapando por pouco de uma bola-de-fogo que vinha em sua direção . 

(Maki) – Ufa ! Essa foi por pouco ! Que tal ajudar um pouco, hein ? 

(Seo) – É difícil se concentrar e dirigir ao mesmo tempo . Se você puder me fazer o favor de largar o volante, eu agradeço . 

(Maki) – Como quiser, "Senhor" .

Makoto estava bastante preocupada . Rei não estava no limite do ódio, mas estava bem perto, uma vez que estava abrindo fogo contra o carro, numa rua movimentada ... ? Pensando bem, onde estavam os carros ? A rua estava praticamente vazia, por assim dizer . Ignorando essa lógica por alguns instantes, a sua preocupação aumentava . Se continuasse assim, Rei acabaria destruindo algo importante ... 

... ou talvez não . Embora não parecesse, Rei estava mirando o alvo com precisão . Atirando pequenas bolas de fogo, ela fazia com que elas explodissem pouco antes de atingir o carro, o que acabaria por detê-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde .

(Maki) – Seo, faça alguma coisa !!!!

(Seo) – Calma, a sacerdotisa não deseja nos matar . Pelo menos, por enquanto .

(Maki) – Temos que ser mais rápidos que isso, Seo ! Caso não tenha percebido, ela pode pular de um prédio para o outro, coisa que seu carro não faz ! 

(Seo) – **_Estrutdesaz Ratuniorew ... Cridowan_** !!!!

Inexplicavelmente, o carro seguia tranqüilamente, como se não estivesse sendo atingido pelas explosões . Problemas . 

- Problemas, Rei ? – perguntava Makoto, enquanto saltava de prédio em prédio atrás dela .

- De uma hora pra outra ...

- Eu sei, eu vi . Tem certeza de vale a pena fazer isso ? 

- O que quer dizer ? 

- Veja bem ... seja lá quem for esse sujeito, não creio que seja alguém muito importante, uma vez que se arriscou muito para vir até aqui, não acha ? 

- Muito importante ... Desgraçado !!!

Rei salta e cai no meio da rua, dando saltos em direção ao carro . Eis que ela dá um salto maior que os anteriores, avançando rapidamente em direção ao carro .

(Maki) – Seo ... acelera !

O comentário era válido e muito importante, uma vez que ele estava acompanhando a trajetória de Marte . Havia visto ela saltar e, mais importante, havia visto a sombra dela se projetar à frente do carro . Maki pisa no pedal, aumentando a velocidade e escapando de Rei ... ou quase .

Maki olha para trás, bem a tempo de ver Rei unir as mãos, disparando em seguida . A primeira vista não parecia ser um golpe tão poderoso assim, apenas uma bola de fogo pequena . No entanto, a medida em que a bola se aproximava, ela ia aumentando cada vez mais . Há poucos metros do carro, a bola já estava do tamanho do carro !

(Maki) – AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!

(Seo) – **_Mandeturita gozuta .... dandi_** !!!!

O carro se ergue em pleno ar, fazendo a bola de fogo gigante passar por debaixo dele e seguir em frente . 

(Maki) – Belo truque . Poderia me explicar agora como pretende destruir o globo ? 

O comentário dele vinha do simples fato de que o globo estava parado logo a frente do carro, pronto para ser atingido . Seo gira o volante, entrando na primeira rua que encontra, escapando do globo .

(Makoto) – Hmmm, belo truque, Rei .- Makoto se aproxima e toca no globo, sem sofrer uma queimadura sequer . Embora grande, ele era tão quente quanto um banho de Sol . Rei estala o dedo, fazendo o globo se apagar como a chama de uma vela .

(Rei) – Sua vez . Não deixe esse sujeito escapar . Não permita .

(Makoto) – Algo que eu não saiba ? 

(Rei) – Sim .

(Makoto) – Considere feito . 

Ela olha para frente, vendo o carro de Seo . Havia entrado em uma rua estreita, a qual impedia grandes manobras . Sim, era perfeito . 

Makoto começa a correr, tendo em vista seu alvo . Em um rápido movimento, ela flexiona os joelhos e salta de maneira espantosa, lançando seu corpo vários metros à frente . Devido a velocidade na qual se movia e a maneira que seu corpo estava, um observador qualquer diria que ela estava voando . 

(Seo) – Essa não ... – as únicas palavras de Seo, instantes depois de ver Makoto pousar poucos metros à sua frente .

(Maki) – O que foi ? Passe por cima dela !

(Seo) –Duvido que isso funcione ... quem sairia mais machucado seriamos nós ...

Seo vai freando conforme anda, para a surpresa de Maki . Este, indignado com o que ele estava fazendo, toma o volante das mãos de Seo e aperta o acelerador no máximo . Uma grande idiotice, Seo pensa . Ele avança contra Makoto, a qual simplesmente estica a perna contra o carro, parando-o bruscamente . Com a parada brusca, o Air Bagg de Seo se aciona e o protege de um ferimento maior . Maki, no entanto, não tem tanta sorte, visto que, ao conseguir levantar o rosto do painel do carro, estava com um galo enorme na testa e o nariz sangrando .

(Seo) – Eu disse para não fazer isso . E depois, nós já estávamos indo em uma velocidade bem baixa . Não tinha como passar por ela . Sorte nossa que estávamos indo devagar, do contrário teríamos sido arremessados para fora do carro .

(Maki) – Ai .... mas que ... isso não é um Sailor, é uma jamanta ! Como se faz pra matar uma coisa dessas ? 

Ambos olham para frente, encontrando o olhar inquisitor da Sailor . Seja o que fosse, não estava para brincadeira . Pela primeira vez, Seo olha fundo nos olhos de Makoto . Podia perceber claramente que os olhos dela havia mudado . Ainda eram os mesmos olhos que as guerreiras lunares pertenciam há anos atrás, mas estava diferente .... estava mais ... maduro . Com certeza elas devem ter passado por muitas coisas durante esse período . 

O olhar intimidador de Makoto não surtia o menor efeito em Seo, o que não era o caso de Maki, o qual estava se borrando de medo . Sua preocupação com sua saúde aumenta ainda mais quando ela, com apenas um soco, amassa o capo do carro, fazendo cessar o barulho do motor . 

(Maki) – Glup !

(Seo) – Não se preocupe, eu providenciarei uma fuga .

(Maki) – Quer parar de falar isso ? Eu falei pra você não vir atrás de mim !

(Seo) – Você anda muito nervoso, Maki . Por acaso tenho que lembra-lo de que não é mais um adolescente ? Ou será que sua idade é apenas física ? 

(Maki) – Seo, se você conseguir nos tirar daqui, eu te dou um beijo !

(Seo) – Guarde seus beijos para os outros, por favor . Agora, se me dá licença ...

(Maki) – Se tem uma coisa que me irrita é a sua calma .

(Makoto) – Vai a algum lugar ? – ela pergunta, enquanto Seo sai do carro .

(Seo) – Na verdade ... **_Anshritetitetyu Hejiry Andaritana ... TO !!!_**

(Maki) – Seo, eu te amo !

Rei chega, bem a tempo de ver Maki afundar dentro do carro . Ela se aproxima, constatando que, de alguma forma que ela não conseguia entender, aquilo não era um simples truque . Pouco depois dele desaparecer, ela olha para debaixo do carro, constatando que ele não estava ali . 

(Rei) – Sabe, isso já está ficando irritante . 

(Makoto) – Poderia anotar isso ? Primeiro trocamos aquela mulher pela ruiva, depois por Maki, e agora por esse daí ?Começo a crer que nunca poderemos escapar de nossa sina . 

(Rei) – Isso não importa, por que dessa vez tiramos a sorte grande . Ao não ser que eu não esteja enganado, você é o líder, não é mesmo ? 

(Seo) – O que te dá essa certeza, senhorita Hino ? 

(Makoto) - ??????

(Rei) – Então era verdade . Custei para acreditar nisso, mas vejo que Mercúrio tinha razão . Parece que os nossos inimigos aprenderam a somar, uma vez que somaram um e um  e descobriram que dava dois . 

(Seo) – Não foi difícil descobrir quem morava naquele lugar . Vocês não são tão boas assim para manter um segredo . 

(Makoto) – É verdade – Makoto coloca o braço sobre o carro, ficando em frente a Seo – mas acontece que os tempos mudam, e você não está enfrentando guerreiras inexperientes . Diga-me, por que veio até aqui ? 

(Seo) – Um tanto óbvio, não acha ? É minha obrigação proteger os meus .

(Rei) – Proteger os seus ? Seu assassino, como tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas ? 

(Seo) – E você, como tem coragem de negar isso ? Por acaso nunca mataria para proteger os seus ? Não vejo muita diferença entre nós, senhorita Hino . 

(Makoto) – Eu o mataria, não por prazer, mas por obrigação . Gente da sua laia não tem o direito de continuar vivo . 

(Seo) – Quer dizer que agora  nós mudamos de assunto ? Não estamos mais levando as coisas para o lado pessoal, e sim para o lado profissional ? Diga-me, Sailor Júpiter, obrigação com quem ? Com a sua princesa ?

(Rei) – Hã ? Como é que você ...

(Seo) – Sei muito mais sobre vocês do que imaginam, guerreiras lunares . 

(Makoto) – Belas palavras, mas isso não muda nada . Sailor Marte, você disse que ele é o líder ? Se for, então é o responsável pela destruição do templo Hikawa e por toda a destruição gerada no centro de Tóquio . 

(Seo) – Foi você, não foi ? Foi você quem matou Yuji e Aruma, não é mesmo ? 

(Makoto) – Eles tinham nome ? Bom, que diferença faz, já que coisa ruim tem que morrer ? A propósito, não que isso importe na altura dos fatos, mas eu **eliminei** apenas um deles . O outro foi aniquilado pelo seu próprio parceiro .

Ele realmente ouviu isso ? Pelo estado no qual o corpo de Aruma foi encontrado, não foi difícil deduzir que ele havia sido a vitima de Júpiter . Quer dizer então que Aruma matou Yuji ? Por que ? 

(Seo) – E Yosho ? 

(Rei) – Quem é esse ? 

(Seo) – Não importa mais . Não tenho mais tempo para perder com vocês duas . 

(Makoto) – Não ouse se mover, do contrário ...

(Seo) – Do contrário ... ? O que vai fazer ? Me matar ?

(Makoto) – Não duvide !

(Seo) – Pois essa eu quero ver . Vamos, ataque-me . Você tem a vantagem, eu não vou reagir . E então, não vai fazer nada ? Não consegue matar um homem a sangue frio, Sailor Júpiter ? 

(Rei) – Eu não posso matar um homem a sangue frio, mas posso matar uma animal como você . Você vai sofrer toda a fúria da princesa de Marte !

Foi a primeira vez que Seo desfez sua postura calma . 

(Seo) – Princesa ? Sua tola ! Quem você pensa que é para dizer isso ? É verdade que houve uma princesa e um reino, mas sem sombra de dúvida não é você ! Chego a ter pena de vocês, tolas sonhadoras lutando por um ideal inexistente ! **_Anshritetitetyu Hejiry Andaritana ... TO !!!_**

De forma igual a anterior, Seo estava afundando no chão . Mais do que isso, parecia estar entrando em sua própria sombra . Makoto e Rei tentam agarrá-lo, inutilmente, uma vez que suas mãos atravessam-no, como se ele fosse uma sombra, até que ele some por completo no chão . 

Aquilo foi demais para Makoto . Tudo o que havia passado, tudo o que havia sofrido ... tudo isso para **NADA !!!** A ajuda dos Youmas, o combate com Death, a prisão, a perseguição ... a confusão no centro, o destruição do templo, Megumi ... simplesmente nada . Em um período de poucas horas estiveram diante de quatro de seus inimigos e desperdiçaram por completo aquela chance .

(Makoto) – DROGA !!!! MAS QUE DROGA !!! – Makoto dá um soco com tanta força no carro que amassa seu capo ; não satisfeita, ela descarrega toda a sua frustração no veículo . Tamanha é sua força que em poucos segundos restava apenas um monte de metal retorcido no meio da rua . MAS QUE DROGA, POR QUE É QUE AS COISAS NUNCA PODEM DAR CERTO PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA ? SERÁ QUE TEREMOS QUE VOLTAR A AGIR COMO ANTIGAMENTE, ESPERANDO QUE O PIOR ACONTEÇA PARA AGIRMOS ... Rei ? 

Ela se vira, bem a tempo de ver Rei ... chorando . Não um choro barulhento, mas silencioso . E cheio de soluços . Ela se aproxima, tocando em seu ombro, ato que faz com Rei afaste sua mão, mas ela torna a colocá-la novamente . 

A vida podia ser muito cruel, e quem disse que os vilões pegam leve ? Estavam no meio da rua, de mãos abanando . Não haviam conseguido nada, simplesmente nada com tudo o que aconteceu . Makoto puxa Rei para seu ombro, e ela desaba em um choro silencioso . Silencioso, mas cheio de lágrimas . Ela podia sentir a dor e raiva da amiga atingindo-a a todo momento . Queria ter uma palavra de consolo, queria poder dizer algo para consolá-la, mas não podia . Imaginava-se em uma situação parecida, e odiava saber que agiria de igual forma . Pobre Rei . Havia passado por tanta coisa, e agora estava só . De todas, ela provavelmente era a que tivera a vida mais difícil . Havia saído do templo para viver uma aventura com o namorado, discutindo feio com seu avô . Tempos depois, estava de volta, e com uma bagagem extra . Ele a havia aceitado de volta, sem acusá-la ou interrogá-la . Havia aceitado a neta pródiga, de braços abertos . Os primeiros meses haviam sido tensos, uma vez que ela queria se abrir por completo com ele, mas não tinha coragem para fazê-lo . Não conseguia dizer o que sentia, como estava arrependida . Havia dito isso antes, mas não da forma que gostaria de ter dito, justamente por que doía lembrar da briga que tivera com ele . Tivera ela feito isso . Tivera ela tido coragem para dizer ao seu querido avô, aquele que a criara desde pequena, tudo o que estava guardado dentro dela . Tivera coragem para dizer o quanto sentia pela briga, o quanto sentia falta dos tempos em que ele vivia pegando no pé dela, não por implicância, mas por amor ao próximo . Tivera feito isso ... mas não a fez, podendo apenas se arrepender . Tantas primaveras já haviam se passado para aquele ente querido, e a última que ele veria já havia passado . O tempo de vida daquele ancião havia chegado ao fim, simplesmente por que seu organismo havia cumprido seu tempo de funcionamento . Estava só . Teria que criar sua filha sozinha, preocupar-se se estava fazendo as coisas corretamente, se estava preparando da melhor forma . E se não estivesse, essa era uma dúvida que fervilhava dentro de si diante de cada passo dela . 

Mas o sofrimento tinha suas recompensas . Seus primeiros passos, seu primeiro sorriso, seus trabalhos escolares, o dia em que ela retornou para casa, orgulhosa por ter lido usa primeira frase corretamente ...

Agora não havia mais nada . Para todos os efeitos, Hino Rei estava morta, restando apenas Sailor Marte . 

(Makoto) – Eu ... eu sinto muito, Rei . 

Sua transformação reverte, enquanto ela continua chorando . Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, Makoto também reverte, continuando a amparar Rei . 

Eis que, então, acontece . 

(Makoto) – Eu ... me desculpe, Rei . Não vai adiantar de nada, mas eu também estou muito triste por Megumi . Sempre soube que nossos filhos acabariam sendo afetados pelas decisões que tomamos no passado, mas não esperava que ... gcccccc !!!!!

Makoto tomba no chão, gemendo . Pior do que isso, seu corpo estava tremendo no chão, enquanto ela agonizava .

(Rei) – Makoto !!!!

Rei tenta acudir sua amiga, em vão . Seu pulso, seu coração ... tudo estava normal . No entanto, ela ainda gritava enquanto se debatia, como se estivesse sofrendo de um mal aterrador . Como ou por que, ela não sabia, apenas sabia que os gritos de sua amiga aumentavam cada vez mais, preocupando-a . Aquilo parecia ser impossível, pois se ela não havia gritado durante a luta anterior, o que a faria gritar agora ???

(Makoto) – Arrrggghhh !! Da-dagaccccc !!! AAAAAAHHHH !!!!

O desespero de Rei aumentava cada vez mais, enquanto ela tentava entender o que estava acontecendo . Makoto estava com algumas queimaduras leves, o que a fez deduzir que não podia ser aquilo . Com seu organismo, ela se recuperaria rapidamente daquele ataque . Mas o que ? O que estava causando aquela agonia em sua amiga ? 

Seus gritos e gemidos aumentavam, e eram cada vez mais assustadores . Um terror enorme tomava conta de Rei, enquanto ela assistia sua amiga sofrer cada vez mais, se poder fazer nada .

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Ela estava cansada, e muito . Se pudesse, dormiria pelo resto do dia . E não era pra menos, considerando o esforço que havia feito . Isso por que não havia apenas desfeito aquele globo imperceptível que cobria o bairro, mas impedido que outro fosse feito . Tamanho é o seu cansaço, que ela sequer houve o barulho que vem de uma gaveta que estava em uma estante, a qual ficava na sala . 

Shin, curioso com o que seria aquilo, sobe numa cadeira e abre a porta mais alta do armário, encontrando apenas potes de comida . Ao abrir o mais suspeito de todos, vê apenas farinha . No entanto, o barulho vinha dali . Ele enfia a mão dentro do pote e começa a remexê-lo, até que toca em algo . Um relógio . 

Descendo do local, ele começa a analisar o que havia achado . Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer o barulho parar . Até que, de tanto apertar os botões, uma imagem aparece no relógio .

- Hã ? Quem é você ? 

- Alguém, por favor ... socorro  ! Qualquer uma que estiver me ouvindo, ajudem-me ! Por  favor, me ajudem !

Shin corre até Minako, a qual dormia profundamente no sofá .

- Mãe  ! Mãe ! Mãe ! Mãe ! Mãe ! Mãe ! Mãe !

- O que foi ? – dizia ela, visivelmente irritada .

- Tem uma mulher no seu relógio !

Minako se levanta na mesma hora e toma o relógio da mão de Shin, assustando . Era Rei, e parecia muito assustada .

- Rei, é a Minako . O que houve ? 

- Por favor – Rei estava em prantos – mais um, não ! Já basta de morte ! Makoto está caída no chão, e não para de gritar ! Ela está agonizando, e eu não posso fazer nada ! Nada !

- Você disse ... agonizando ? Rei, traga-a, onde vocês estão ? 

- Estamos há poucas quadras de Juuban, Makoto não vai agüentar muito tempo !

- Transforme-se e traga-a até aqui . Desligando .

A imagem de Rei some do relógio, enquanto que Minako colocá-lo no sofá . 

- Shin, onde você pegou isso ? 

- No alto do armário, Okaasan .

- Eu não disse para você não tentar alcançar lugares altos ? 

- Mas ... mas ... aquilo estava apitando bem alto, e eu não queria que a senhora acordasse !

- Oh ! Me desculpe, meu bem . Eu acabei me irritando com você sem o menor motivo .

- Quem era ela, Okaasan ? 

- Era uma amiga minha, Rei . Ela é a mãe de Megumi .

Nesse exato momento, algo piscou na mente de Minako : Shin não conhecia Rei . Ou melhor, não se lembrava muito bem dele, visto que não haviam se visto muitos vezes . Logo, aquela mulher era uma completa desconhecida . Felizmente, Shin estava mais preocupado em saber que era ela do que em descobrir de onde aquele relógio havia vindo ...

Exausta, ela torna a encostar a cabeça no sofá, cochilando rapidamente . Alguns minutos . Apenas alguns minutos . Para muitos, poderia parecer uma pessoa insensível, mas precisava se recuperar e, em seu estado atual, não poderia fazer nada por Makoto . 

Talvez até pudesse, se resolvesse erguer sua caneta e se transformar . Infelizmente para muitos, mas não para ela, aquilo já não era mais possível . 

Simplesmente por que ela se recusava a fazer isso . A mulher de negro, Makoto ... preferia se esgotar, chegando ao ponto de quase morrer, ao invés de utilizar sua caneta, justamente por que não queria ter que se transformar em Sailor Vênus nunca mais .

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Uma sombra se ergue bem no meio de uma sala, até que toma a forma de Seo . 

(Maki) – Achei que ia demorar mais .

(Seo) – Esse tipo ...

(Maki) – Não comece com esse ar de professor ! Que história foi essa de ir até lá, Seo ? Por acaso enlouqueceu ? Você não pode morrer !

(Seo) – Todos tem a sua hora, Maki . E a morte sempre cobra o seu tributo, mais cedo ou mais tarde . Ela não tem pressa, mas você não poderá pendurar a conta para sempre .

(Maki) – Não com você .

Maki empurra Seo, o qual dá alguns passos para trás e cai no sofá . Maki havia enlouquecido, só podia . Ou melhor, seu nervosismo havia chegado ao limite . Embora na maior parte do tempo fosse uma pessoa que mantesse uma postura nem um pouco séria, as vezes ele perdia o controle e ficar na frente dele não era uma boa idéia . Estava na hora dele aprender uma lição, já que ele não era uma pessoa qualquer para Maki fazer isso . Seo se levanta, pronto para acertar Maki, quando o mesmo segura seu punho e aproxima-se dele, encarando-o .

(Maki) – Não ouse morrer, cara . Você é especial, tem uma grande missão . E eu não estou me referindo a nossa anfitriã, mas a todas as crianças que você reuniu . Puxa, cara, olhe em volte e preste atenção nas pessoas que te cercam ! Você não pode ficar se arriscando assim !

(Seo) – Não ouse questionar minhas ações, Maki ! O que um arruaceiro como você entende disso ? Quando te encontrei, não passava de um garoto brigão que destruiria o primeiro bar que encontrasse apenas por diversão ! E até hoje é assim ! Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já tive que te ajudar !

(Maki) – E a Yosho, não é mesmo ? 

Aquilo doeu em Seo . 

(Maki) – Não me compara a ele, Seo . Só por que eu te criei muitos problemas no passado, não é motivo para você me culpar pelo que houve com o garoto . Ele sempre foi irresponsável, mesmo estando sobre a sua tutela desde que nasceu . Eu é que já perdi a conta do número de vezes em que o recolhi de becos imundos, fedendo a álcool . Era inevitável que algo assim acontecesse com ele, encontrar com as Sailor foi inevitável . Por que essa cara ? Como eu sei que foram as Sailors ? Eu andei verificando o local e encontrei algumas pedras de gelo bem resistentes, as quais levaram **dias** para derreter, igualzinho as que você encontrou .Mas a questão não é essa . Essas crianças te admiram, te adoram, te amam ! Elas podiam estar ai, espalhadas pela rua assaltando bancos, mas você as salvou . Poderiam já estar mortas há muito tempo por causa de um encontro com as Sailors, o que acabou acontecendo, mas por motivos diferente . Não pode ficar se culpando para sempre pelos que morreram, tem que pensar nos demais também ! Tem idéia do que os mais velhos vão pensar quando souberem que você perdeu a vontade de educá-los e deixou os mais novos de lado ? Olhe para esta criança **aqui**, Seo, e contemple sua obra . Ela é bem forte, ela me supera  em várias habilidades, mas não por que tem esse dor, mas por que ama você ! Olhe para ela, e perceba no que ela se transformou . Podia estar vendendo bala no ponto de ônibus, podia estar roubando, se prostituindo ... mas, ao invés disso, está fazendo Jornalismo na Universidade de Tóquio, não por que você é o Reitor, mas por que ela se esforçou para não decepcioná-lo . Tudo o que nos cerca irá acabar um dia, é verdade, mas você acha que sua obrigação com eles terminará tão facilmente ? 

Dessa vez, Seo estava impressionado com Maki . Não era mais aquele adolescente encrenqueiro que conhecera anos atras . Era um homem . Quisera tê-lo encontrado antes, para lhe dar uma educação melhor, mas isso acabaria por tirar de Maki seu jeito de ser . Mais do que isso, tiraria seu jeito rebelde, sua maior característica pois, diferente de seus filhos, Seo era também seu amigo e confidente, pois sempre esteve ao lado ele em todos esses momentos difíceis . 

Súbito, sua linha de raciocínio é interrompido quando ele se lembra das palavras de Maki,  " ... esta criança **aqui**"  . Ele olha para Maki e depois para a direção na qual ele estava apontando, bem a tempo de ver uma jovem caída no chão . Sua característica mais marcante, depois de sua cabeleira ruiva, seria sua capacidade de sempre sorrir para ele mesmo na pior das situações . 

(Seo) – Naru !!!!! 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Onde estará Shin ? Onde ? 

Sua mente segue cada canto daquela caso ao perceber que ele não estava ali . Estranho . 

- Hmm ? 

Propelida a se mover, ela segue até a cozinha, curiosa . Havia alguma coisa estranha lá . E estava certa, uma vez que, ao atravessar o espaço que ligava a sala até a cozinha, tem uma enorme surpresa . Não era Shin, suas amigas, um parente ou algum inimigo . Era alguém que ela sequer esperava ver naquele lugar .

- Você !

- Olá, Mina ! Fiquei preocupado com você !

Minako pega a primeira coisa que suas mãos alcançam, um copo, e arremessa contra o rapaz . Surpreso com a reação dela, ele pouco faz para se defender, sendo atingido em cheio na cabeça !

- O que faz aqui ? dizia ela, com uma frigideira na mão e apontada pra ele, o qual estava acido no chão . 

- Ai ! Eu só estava cozinhando alguma coisa para nós comermos ! – dizia ele, quando Minako acabara de perceber que ele realmente estava cozinhando algo, embora agora já devia estar queimado . 

- Me desculpe, mas o que estava pensando quando invadiu minha casa ? 

- Como assim ? Esqueceu-se de que eu posso encontrá-la em qualquer lugar ? 

- Hã ? Mas do que é que você está falando ? 

- Ora, Mina ... por acaso perdeu a memória ? Não me diga que ... que ... oh, perdão . Eu não queria desenterrar isso . Agora entendo o porque de você não se lembrar de mim . 

Lembrar-se ? Mas do que ele estava falando ? E onde estava ... 

- Onde está meu filho ? 

- Filho ? Que filho ? 

- Meu filho, Shinnosuke . O que fez com ele ? 

- Fazer ? Mas do que você está falando ? E desde quando temos um filho, Mina ? 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Ela acorda desesperada, com o coração na mão . Ao se dar conta, percebe que Shin estava deitado no sofá, abraçado a ela , dormindo . Havia sido um sonho . Aquela pessoa ... era o mesmo rapaz que havia salvo da mulher de preto . Quem era ele ? O que era ele ? Ele havia conseguido ignorar o ataque de Olhos-de-Peixe com extrema facilidade e derrota-lo de igual forma . Teria sido impressão dela ? Será que ela imaginou tudo aquilo ? Teria sido ela quem derrotou seu inimigo e imaginou que outro o fez ? Para essas perguntas, ela sabia que não teria respostas tão facilmente . No entanto, algo a perturbava .

- ... Mina .... ? 

Toc,Toc,Toc 

As três batidas são mais do que suficientes para acordar Shin, o qual se levanta e vai até a porta, enquanto que os pensamentos de Minako vão por água abaixo . 

- Pode abrir, Shin-kun . É a tia Amy .

- Como a senhora sabe ? 

- Hã ... eu havia marcado com ela . 

- Então foi por isso que a senhora chegou cedo ? 

- Hã ... é, isso mesmo . 

- Mas por que a senhora não marcou com ela na escola ? 

- Abra a porta, filho . 

Shin abre a porta, surpreendendo-se ainda mais , não pelo fato de ver Amy, mas pelo fato dela estar carregando um quase que imobilizado Akira . No colo dela, ele estava com algumas ataduras e tala no braço, o qual impedia seus movimentos . 

- Ohayo, Shin-chan ! Ohayo, Mina-chan ! Faltando ao trabalho ? 

- O que houve com você, Akira ? Por que não está na escola ? 

- Eu ... eu ... 

- Bom dia, tia Amy ! A senhora não quer entrar ? 

- Finalmente um pouco de consideração – Shin retira algumas almofadas que estavam em outro sofá, enquanto que Amy coloca Akira no mesmo – já é uma hora, Minako . Não acha levantar e preparar o almoço para o seu filho ? Afinal, já que não estão na escola ...

- Não mude de assunto, por favor . O que houve com Akira ? 

- Quer mesmo saber ? Pois veja por com seus próprios olhos . Vá até ela, Akira . 

Com muito esforço, o garoto se levanta . O detalhe principal era o modo que ele se mexia quando tentava se levantar, como se cada parte do corpo se recusasse . Quando ele começou a caminha em sua direção, tudo ficou claro : ele estava mancando . Mais do que isso, várias partes de seu corpo se mexiam de forma irregular, como se recusasse a se mexer . Para elas, ficar imóveis era a melhor opção . Rapidamente ela percebe alguns inchaços em várias parte de seu corpo, como o braço com a tala e o peito, o qual estava exposto devido a um rasgo na camisa . Mas o que mais a surpreendia era o rosto dele, o qual estava bastante inchado  e roxo, tendo destaque para seus olhos, os quais estavam bem inchados . 

- Céus ! Quem fez isso com você ???

A resposta teve que esperar, uma vez que ele cai, não se esborrachando por que ela o segura . Uma criança, uma pobre criança . Ele era isso e somente isso . Quem teria tido coragem de fazer tal barbaridade ? 

- Quem fez isso ? 

- Uma garota ruiva . Tive que deixá-la escapar para salvar Akira . 

- Ela era ... poderosa ? 

- Não sei ao certo, não tive tempo de ligar o meu visor, mas tenho um palpite de que não, do contrário Akira não teria sobrevivido . Mais poderosa do que ele, com certeza ela era . Mas parecia estar bastante preocupada em escapar, ao contrário dos outros . 

- Nossos outros inimigos sempre se preocupavam em escapar enquanto deixavam seus subalternos lutando . 

- Acontece que essa garota negociou comigo a sua fuga . 

- N-n-negociou ... glup !

- Por que a surpresa, Minako ? Teria alguma coisa a ver com o nosso último encontro ? 

- Não, isso não tem nada a ver com ...

- Então, que tal começar me dando algumas respostas ? Para começar, que tal me explicar o que está acontecendo com você ? 

- Eu ... eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso .

- É melhor você falar – Amy levanta-se e senta no mesmo sofá que Minako, ao mesmo tempo que olha bem fundo nos seus olhos . Nunca, mas nunca Minako havia visto esse olhar em Amy . Era algo fora do normal, como um misto de seriedade e curiosidade, tendo adicionado a isso um pouco de interrogação . – ou eu vou começar a repensar seriamente o que existe entre todas nós . Todos esses dias eu tenho corrida atrás de informações e você, Rei e Makoto simplesmente sumiram da face da Terra, ou não mantiveram contato . Eu esperei pacientemente, crendo que vocês esclareceriam minhas duvidas . Passei as últimas noites em claro tentando entender o que está acontecendo, mas nunca deixei de pensar em você e em Rei . Portanto, eu exijo um mínimo de atenção em respeito a nossa amizade, do contrário eu atravessarei aquela porta e não voltarei nunca mais, ficou claro ? 

Minako retorna um olhar praticamente idêntico, só que mais sério que o dela . 

- Shin, leve Akira para o seu quarto . 

Shin ajuda Akira a se levantar, enquanto ele se apoia no corpo de Shin para ir andando . 

- O que houve com você ? Sua mãe te bateu ? 

- Não, eu ... ai .... não tive tanto azar assim ...

- E então, Minako ? 

- Eu gostaria de pedir perdão por não ter retornado suas ligações, mas eu simplesmente não queria e continuo não querendo conversar sobre isso . Se você quer saber sobre o que está acontecendo, eu não sei nada sobre esses novos inimigos . Se quer saber o que está acontecendo com Rei, eu pude sentir o espirito dela passando por uma enorme dor esses últimos dias . Tentei encontrá-la, mas ela se moveu tanto que isso foi impossível . Quanto a mim ... – ela respira e abaixa a cabeça, pensando no que iria falar . Algo inútil, por assim dizer, pois mesmo que tivesse uma eternidade para dizer, ainda assim suas palavras seriam insuficientes . – Amy-chan, eu sinto muito, mas é uma coisa que você não conseguirá entender  . Eu simplesmente não quero lutar, não quero fazer isso . Por mais que lutemos, as coisas parecem que nunca melhoram, e acabamos por deixar uma pilha de corpos pelo caminho . Me desculpe se eu te deixei preocupada, mas Makoto pode te explicar isso melhor do que eu . 

- Makoto ? 

BAAAAMMMMM !!!!!

O barulho, o qual havia chamado a atenção de Amy, Makoto, Shin e Akira, havia vindo da porta, a qual agora estava escancarada com uma mulher de vermelho na porta, carregando outra pessoa  . 

(Amy) – Rei ! Por onde você andou ? Eu fiquei preocupada com você e ... Makoto ?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Rei entra correndo na casa e coloca Makoto no chão, praticamente derrubando tudo o que estava no caminho . O barulho acabou por chamar mais ainda a atenção das crianças, as quais se dirigiram na mesma hora para a sala . 

(Akira) – Mãe !!! Tia Rei, o que houve com ela ? 

(Shin) – Ei, cuidado por onde anda ! Quem é você ?

(Akira) – Seu burro ! Ela é a ... ai ... a tia Rei ! É a Sailor Marte !

(Shin) – Tia Rei ? O que é uma Sailor ? 

(Rei) – Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor ... salve-a !!!! Ela está agonizando há bastante tempo, não sei por quanto mais ela irá agüentar ! Você ... nós temos que fazer alguma coisa ! Por favor, faça alguma coisa !

(Minako) – Afaste-se, Rei !

Minako se ajoelha, colocando suas mãos sobre Makoto, enquanto que uma forte luz amarela emana de seu corpo . 

(Shin) – Okaasan ? Como é que a senhora fez isso ? 

(Akira) – Seu tonto, é claro que ela pode fazer isso !

(Shin) – Como assim "é claro" ? 

(Akira) – Ora, isso é moleza para a Sailor Vênus .

(Shin) – Quem é a Sailor Vênus ? 

(Akira) – Como assim "quem é a Sailor Vênus" ? Não vai me dizer que você não ... eu não acredito !

(Shin) – Não acredita no que ? 

(Akira) – Você nem imagina o que sua mãe fazia antes de se tornar uma professora ? 

(Shin) – Ia na escola estudar ? 

(Akira) – NÃO, SUA BESTA ! ELA ERA UMA SAILOR !!!

(Shin) – Jura  ?

(Akira) – É !

(Shin) – Akira .

(Akira) – O que foi ?

(Shin) – O que é uma Sailor ? 

(Akira) – Mas você é muito burro ! Como é que você não sabia que a sua mãe era uma Sailor ? 

(Shin) – Burro é você que se meteu numa briga e saiu todo machucado !

(Akira) – Pelo menos eu sigo os meus instintos, ao contrário de você que não sabe nem dar um soco !

(Shin) – Eu não preciso disso ! Mamãe disse que o mundo precisa de gênios, não de arruaceiros !

(Akira) – De nada adiantar ter sabedoria se você não tiver como lutar pelo que é seu !

(Shin) – Pois eu vou lutar com a minha mente, sua mula !

(Akira) – Mula é você, e quando eu estiver melhor, vou arrebentar a sua cara !

- CALEM A BOCA !!! PAREM DE FALAR E FIQUEM QUIETOS DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS !!!

Amy estava assustada com a cena, uma vez que, de uma só vez, reencontrá-la suas amiga que não via há dias . Sua surpresa foi maior ainda quando viu Rei em prantos carregando Makoto, a qual não parecia estar nada bem . Rei também não estava melhor . A vergonha e frustração sofrida nos últimos dias estava acabando com ela . Finalmente havia revertido, mas ainda estava com o coração na mão . No entanto, não havia sido nenhuma delas quem havia gritado . Fora Minako  . Cansada e no final de suas forças, ela tentava desesperadamente salvar sua amiga, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse . Sua luz brilhava cada vez mais forte, embora não estivesse fazendo muita diferença .

(Minako) – Vamos, Makoto ! Reaja ! Não fique ai parada, me ajude ! Você não pode morrer, o que espera que eu diga para Akira, hein ? Vamos, Reaja ! Reaja ! Reaja ...

Aconteceu . Finalmente ela havia se esgotado por completo, fato percebido quando seu brilho cessa  . Sua amiga iria morrer, e não havia nada que ela podia fazer, nada . 

(Amy) – Ela está melhor ? 

(Minako) – Não, eu ... eu ... eu não fui capaz . 

(Rei) – O que ? Faça algo, Minako ! Não fique aí parada, faça alguma coisa ! Vamos, faça alguma coisa – enquanto gritava, ela segurava Minako pela camisa, chorando cada vez mais . – Por tudo que é mais sagrado,  FAÇA ALGUMA COISA !!!!!

(Minako) – Eu ... lamento, mas não posso . Estou exausta, não tenho mais forças para fazer isso . Gastei tudo o que tinha para desfazer uma barreira que alguém havia criado ao redor do bairro . 

(Amy) – Aquela luz ... ? 

(Rei) – Foi você ? Se conseguiu eliminar aquela presença maligna, então salve Makoto !

(Minako) – Não posso, Rei ! Será que não entende ? Era o que eu mais queria no mundo, mas simplesmente não posso ! Mesmo tendo descansado, ainda assim não foi o suficiente ! Acha que é a única a chorar ? – ela também agarrava Rei pela blusa, derramando lágrimas – Será que vocês duas não entendem que isso só piora as coisas ? Tudo o que nós acabamos fazendo é aumentar mais e mais a pilha de corpos daqueles que não tem culpa de nada ! NADA !

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Akira se joga sobre o corpo inerte de Makoto, desesperado .

(Akira) – Mamãe ! Mamãe ! Levanta, Mamãe ! Levanta, mamãe ! Não morre, por favor ! A senhora não pode morrer ! A senhora ainda não lutou comigo a sério, mamãe ! Eu ainda não aprendi tudo o que a senhora tem pra me ensinar ! Por favor, levanta ! Eu prometo que nunca mais vou desobedecer a senhora ! Prometo que vou acordar ainda mais cedo e me dedicar mais aos estudos, mas por favor, não morra ! A senhora não pode morrer, a senhora é a Sailor mais poderosa que existe depois da princesa ! Por favor, mamãe .... MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!

Ele coloca seu rosto sobre o peito dela enquanto chora, ato seguido silenciosamente pelas outras . 

Outra derrota . Outra perda . Outra humilhação . Nunca alguém oriundo do planeta guerreiro havia sido humilhado tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo, e tido poucas chances de limpar sua honra . Sua filha, morta . Sua amiga, as portas da morte . O filho de sua amiga, pelo que pode perceber após uma rápida olhada, estava bastante ferido, e o responsável provavelmente escaparia impune . Era muita humilhação . 

No fim das contas, estavam enfrentando um inimigo que não havia demonstrado se era poderoso ou não, mas que havia causado estragos enormes no pouco que fez . 

Justamente o que ela havia feito nesses últimos dias, se devorando internamente . Lembrando-se infinitamente do que havia acontecido e de como falhou pateticamente em sua missão . A cada instante, a cada hora em que tentava dormir, o mesmo pesadelo a atormentava, a mesma cena em que ela corria o mais rápido que podia até templo . No entanto, no sonho ela ouvia a voz de sua filha, num último grito no final da escadaria do templo, antes dela desaparecer por completo . 

Mas o que mais a humilhava era o fato de saber que isso aconteceria . Havia sonhado que algo de terrível aconteceria, algo que abalaria a todas . Em seu sonho, uma mulher vestindo um uniforme de Sailor morria . Não soube identificar quem era, apenas que era uma Sailor . Agora, o pesadelo havia se tornado realidade . 

Mas por que as coisas sempre tinham que seguir um padrão ? O inimigo aparecia, fazia alguns estragos, elas passavam a tratá-lo como uma ameaça de verdade, enfrentavam seus subalternos, descobriam seus segredos e enfrentavam seu grande líder ... por que tinha que ser sempre assim ? Por acaso anos fazendo esse tipo de coisa já não eram suficientes ? Seria essa a sina das Sailors ? 

Ela não concordava com isso . Não acreditava que as pessoas simplesmente tinham que cruzar as pernas e esperar pelo seu destino . Todos deveriam lutar para seguir seu caminho e ter a capacidade de se adaptar as novas necessidades . E isso não deveria ser válido apenas para os outros, mas para elas também . Não eram mais adolescentes, e sim adultas, as quais estavam prontas para tomar decisões corretas . Mesmo que não fossem as mais corretas, mas seriam as suas decisões . E ela já havia tomado uma nova decisão, a qual seus atos poderiam fazer a diferença na vida de muitas pessoas . 

(Rei) – Minako, por favor ... cuide de Makoto ... e de todos . 

Ela estava parada, de frente para Minako, Akira e Makoto . Não precisaria se mover para o que iria fazer . Erguendo seu braço, ela abre a palma da mão, apontando para os três . Em uma fração de segundos, sua mente fervilhou como se possuísse a força de centenas de outras, como se diversas estivessem unidas numa só, juntas em um único e grandioso poder . 

Akira foi o primeiro a ser espantar ao perceber o que estava acontecendo de verdade : sua dor, seus ferimentos, sua agonia ... simplesmente estavam desaparecendo . Ele move sua mão, sentindo novamente a totalidade de seus movimentos . No principio dói um pouco, mas logo ele percebe que a dor vai sumindo pouco a pouco, até que ele estica o braço e se espanta ao perceber que o mesmo se movia sem a menor dificuldade . 

Minako, por sua vez, passava por algo parecida . Embora seus ferimentos fossem pequenos, a surpresa de ver as queimaduras em seus corpo desaparecem como se nunca tivessem existido a deixam espantada . 

(Minako) – Incrível ...

Mais espantada ainda é Amy quem fica, ao ver Akira se levantar e se mover sem mancar, praticamente ignorando a surra que tomou . 

Surpreso com o ocorrido, Akira dá um salto e gira no ar, caindo encima da televisão e derrubando-a;

(Shin) – A TV !

(Akira) – Ops !

Embora irritada com a perda de seu aparelho, não foi aquilo que mais lhe chamou a atenção, mas sim o salto de Akira . Mesmo recuperado dos ferimentos, ele ainda teria que ter forçar para executar ... será que ... ? 

Ela sente aquilo . Sente como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se as queimaduras nunca tivessem acontecido . Era como se, de uma maneira ou de outra, estivesse totalmente recuperada ... !!!

Ela torna a apontar sua mão para Makoto, agora emitindo sua luz com muita mais intensidade . Sim, iria dar certo . Sim, iria funcionar . Podia sentir suas forças retornando, preenchendo seu espirito e ecoando pela sua alma . De alguma forma, Rei a recuperou, dando-lhe exatamente o que era precisava . 

Havia dado certo, afinal de contas . Agora que estava recuperada, Minako poderia cuidar de Makoto . Não sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, mas quando viu aquela luz emanar dela e atingir Makoto, sentiu que era a única coisa que podia salvá-la . Estava feito, Júpiter foi salva e já conhecia o inimigo . Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele fosse encurralado . Havia dado tudo de si para salvar sua amiga, e estava feliz por ter funcionado . Era uma pena que não poderia estar ao lado delas quando tudo isso acabasse, pensava, mas, finalmente, poderia descansar em paz . Finalmente iria se encontrar com Megumi . 

(Rei) – Megumi, a mamãe está indo . Amy, Minako ..... sayonara .

Ela cai, exaurida de todas as suas forças . Seu corpo já não obedecia mais seus movimentos, mesmo por que ele não se importava mais com isso . Justamente por que, caída aonde estava, ela ainda assim demonstrava uma expressão que muito diferenciava de seu antigo gênio explosivo . Lembrava mais um rosto de bebê, de alguém que apenas tranqüilamente . Mas talvez esse não fosse o caso dela, uma vez que sabia o que aconteceria se utilizasse aquele poder daquela maneira . Sabia perfeitamente das conseqüências . No entanto, estaria mentindo para si mesmo se negasse que esse era seu desejo, pois já havia perdido a alegria no viver . Embora não fosse uma covarde para tirar sua própria vida, ainda assim conservava esse desejo, fruto da perda de seu maior bem . Em seus últimos instantes, os quais ela conseguia perceber que havia um mundo ao seu redor, ela se perguntava se ainda assim não havia sido covarde, pois estava abandonando o campo de batalha por que havia perdido a esperança no amanhã . 

Quem sabe ? Aos que ficaram, caberia a decisão, sendo que a ela nada mais restava para decidir . 

Amy corre até Rei, tentando socorre-lá . Seu coração bate cada vez mais forte quando percebe que o pulso de Rei vai diminuindo drasticamente e seu ritmo cardíaco também . 

Minako havia percebido aquilo, mas se mantém indiferente ao ocorrido . Se quisesse que alguém ali saísse com vida, teria que se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez . 

Mais do que transferir sua energia para Makoto, ela estava conversando com seu espirito . Estava falando com ele, tentando entender o que houve . Depois de alguns instantes, ela finalmente descobre, dedicando-se exclusivamente a consertar aquele erro . 

Estava liberando sua essência no corpo de sua amiga, preenchendo-o . Para o que iria fazer, teria que se tornar uma só com ela, teria que unir seu espirito com o dela . Entendê-lo, alimentá-lo, compartilhá-lo . Felizmente era uma amiga, a qual havia compartilhado muitas coisas com ela, o que facilitou o processo . Aos poucos, podia sentir Makoto tentando reagir, mesmo que internamente . Sentia aquela vontade enorme de ultrapassar as barreiras faiscando novamente dentro dela, enquanto que Akira observava a tudo em silêncio . Daria certo . Não entendia o motivo da tristeza de Rei, mas pelo seu esforço, aquilo teria que dar certo .

- Ahh ... eu ... eu ... Akira ... Minako ? 

- Mamãe !

Tamanha é a emoção dele que ele se atira sobre Makoto enquanto Minako ainda estava trabalhando . No entanto, ela não o repreende, deixando-o onde estava . Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, ela precisava de apoio . Precisava estar ao lado de alguém muito importante para ela . 

Finalmente ela para, satisfeita . Por hora, Makoto estava livre de problemas . Agora, restava Rei . 

(Amy) – Minako, me ajude aqui ! O pulso dela está fraco, a temperatura está diminuindo e o coração está batendo cada vez menos ! Se continuar assim, ela vai morrer !

(Minako) – Quer dizer então que ela ainda está viva ? Então ela não queria realmente morrer . Só não tinha motivos para continuar viva . 

(Amy) – Como se isso não fosse a mesma coisa ! Anda, me ajuda aqui ! Faça o mesmo que fez em Makoto !

(Minako) – Não posso . Rei não está passando pelo mesmo problema que Makoto . Quando expandia minha essência para entender o que houve com Makoto, acabei por sentir como todos os que me rodeiam estavam se sentindo, acabei sentindo a angustia interior de cada um, inclusive a de Rei . Ela não está morta, e sim cansada . Exaurida por completo seria o termo mais correto . Pelo visto, quando ela curou meus ferimentos e restaurou minha energia ela acabou por se cansar muito . Ela deve ter se cansado mais ainda para recuperar os ferimentos de Akira e de Makoto .

(Makoto) – Você ... percebeu ? 

(Minako) – Tente não falar nada, Makoto . Acho que Rei não conseguiu te curar por completo .

Em resposta as suas palavras, Makoto se levanta facilmente enquanto segura Akira no colo, como se não tivesse sofrido nenhum arranhão . A dor do ataque de Death, as chamas de Rei ... nada . 

(Makoto) – Impressionante . Não sabia que Rei tinha esse poder . 

(Minako) – Nem eu . Como ela fez isso ? 

(Makoto) – Eu estou sentindo algo estranho ao nosso redor . Você ... você se lembra daquela energia estranha que sentimos no centro de Tóquio ? 

(Minako) – Agora que você disse, também estou sentindo . São idênticas . 

(Amy) – Vocês duas querem parar com isso e me ajudarem aqui ? 

(Minako) – Não há nada que possamos fazer . Até o próprio espirito dela está abalado, e não foi pelo desgaste que sofreu . Se não o recuperarmos, ela não vai conseguir descansar e se recuperar . Temos que descobrir uma maneira de fazê-la ficar em paz .

(Makoto) – Não pode fazer isso ? 

(Minako) – Não, pelo mesmo motivo que não consegui encontrá-la nesses últimos dias . A essência dela está tão abalada que inibe até os meus poderes . Só há uma coisa que eu posso fazer – ela toma Rei dos braços de Amy, carregando-a .

(Amy) – O que vai fazer ? 

(Makoto) – Quer ajuda ? 

(Minako) – Não, obrigada . Me desculpem, mas vocês só irão atrapalhar . Shin, prepare um chá para todos . Akira, limpe essa bagunça . Eu já volto . 

Ela abre a porta de seu quarto, nem se dando ao trabalho de ligar a luz do mesmo enquanto se dirige até a cama . O caso era grave . Se rei não entrasse em paz consigo mesmo, seu corpo não iria conseguir se recuperar de tamanho esforço e, consequentemente, iria morrer . 

(Makoto) – Foi Rei quem me trouxe até aqui ? 

(Amy) – Foi . Como se sente ? 

(Makoto) – Normal . Parece estranho, mas a dor das chamas de Rei que estavam me incomodando simplesmente sumiram !

(Amy) – Chamas ? Ela te atacou ?!?!?

(Makoto) – Eu ... eu explico isso depois . Pelo visto, finalmente estamos todas juntas . 

Amy) – E mais alguns ... – ela dizia enquanto apontava para um "elétrico" Akira e um espantado Shin com o que acabara de presenciar, embora não tivesse noção do que estava acontecendo . – Akira, poderia me trazer um pouco de água, por favor ? 

- Tô indo !

(Shin) – Ué, mas por que a senhora pediu para ele se sou eu quem mora aqui ? 

(Makoto) – Vá ajudá-lo, Shin . 

O garoto se dirige para a cozinha, seguindo a ordem . 

(Makoto) – Então ... ? 

(Amy) - Não gostaria de fazer nenhuma pergunta ? 

(Makoto) – Eu acho que o que você quer dizer não necessita da presença de mais ninguém, não é ? O que Akira e Shin estão fazendo aqui ? A aula deles terminou mais cedo, por acaso ? 

(Amy) – Shin já estava aqui quando eu cheguei, com Minako . Quanto a Akira, eu o encontrei no meio do caminho, nos arredores da escola . Meu visor localizou você, Rei e mais algumas pessoas com índice de energia maior do que a maioria dos humanos . 

(Makoto) – Você demorou demais, então eu tive que agir . Qual é o problema afinal de contas ? 

(Amy) – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Minako não deixaria Akira sair da sala de aula por nada nesse mundo, e mesmo que ela tivesse que se ausentar, colocaria alguém em seu lugar . Pelos ferimentos que ela carregava, não duvido que isso tenha acontecido . Poderia me dizer exatamente em que local vocês lutaram ? 

(Makoto) – Em frente à escola, com uma multidão enorme como público, além da escola inteira, claro . Quando eu me aproximei da escola mais do que deveria, dei de cara com Akira . Depois disso, não o vi mais . 

(Amy) – Pois eu, sim . Sabe, crianças tendem a criar heróis imaginários, e as vezes transformar seres reais em heróis imaginários . O caso que temos aqui é o de uma criança que tem uma heroina real, na qual se espelha . Uma pessoa bem forte, cheia de histórias pra contar, muitas das quais impressionariam qualquer um . Deixa eu te contar uma história, Makoto . Havia há muitos anos atrás uma série chamada **_Lion Man_**,  na qual um samurai conseguia se transformar em uma espécie de Homem-leão . Ele fazia isso ao ligar uma caixa que havia em suas costas, a qual o fazia voar até o céu e na descida ele já havia se transformado . Na época fez um considerável sucesso, mas teve seus problemas . Um deles foi que um garotinho, querendo imitar o seu "herói" , colocou uma mochila nas costas e saltou do telhado de sua casa, achando que iria voar até o céu e se transformar . Quer saber o que houve ? 

(Makoto) – Quero saber aonde você quer chegar, isso sim . 

(Amy) – Eu encontrei seu filho em um beco, quase morto . Ao lado dele, uma garota ruiva ... por que essa cara ? Você a conhece, não é mesmo ? Imaginei que sim .

(Makoto) – Aquela pirralha ... droga, se o Maki não nos tivesse atrapalhado ...

(Amy) – Maki ? Ele estava lá ? 

(Makoto) – Você o conhece ? 

(Amy) – Mais ou menos, eu o encontrei na ... ah, deixa isso pra depois . A questão é que Akira com certeza não deveria estar naquele beco, e ... você disse que Maki a atrapalhou, não é ? Imagino que ela tenha escapado por causa dele, o que agrava mais as coisa . Akira deve ter visto ela fugir e foi atrás dela para detê-la . Ele poderia estar morto se eu não tivesse aparecido . Levei-o até minha casa e fiz alguns curativos, mas você precisava ver como ele estava antes de Rei fazer aquele negócio estranho . 

(Makoto) – Eu vou falar com ele .- Makoto se levanta, enquanto caminha em direção da cozinha, mas é detida por Amy ;

(Amy) – Makoto, por favor ... não torne isso uma conversa entre aprendiz e mestre . Isso tem que ser uma conversa entre mãe e filho ! Akira cresceu ouvindo histórias acerca de nós, e parte disso também é culpa minha . Hoje foi provado que nossos filhos estão assumindo nossa guerra e pagando pelas nossas lutas . Isso não é para ele . Ele tem que brincar, estudar, se divertir ... não lutar . 

(Makoto) – Tem razão . Mas há um erro nessa sua linha de pensamento . Akira !

(Akira) – Tô indo ! Legal, estou curado .... aquela moça vai ver só ! Talvez ela esteja por perto , vou atrás dela e ...

(Makoto) – Aonde pensa que vai, mocinho ? Venha cá . 

(Akira) – Senhora ? 

(Makoto) – É verdade o que ela me disse ? 

(Akira) – É sim, mãe ! Eu fui atrás daquele moça ... mas eu fui derrotado !

Passam-se alguns segundos até que Akira percebe o total silêncio de Makoto . Ele olha novamente para ela, percebendo o olhar sério dela, o qual o assustou .

(Makoto) – Akira, você não pode fazer isso . É muito perigoso . 

(Akira) – Mas eu consigo ! Mais um pouco e eu quase vencia ela !

(Makoto) – Amy me disse que você estava todo machucado . Como pretendia vencê-la ? 

(Akira) – Eu ia dar um jeito, que nem a senhora !

(Makoto) – Mas eu e você somos pessoas diferentes, Akira . Já te ensinei isso, já disse para não ficar se valendo de mim . O que você fez foi um ato idiota .

(Akira) – Idiota  ? Mas eu lutei bravamente com ela e ...

(Makoto) – Ai ... não confunda tolice com bravura . 

(Akira) – Mas ... mas ...

Amy não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando . Se continuasse assim, que diferença faria para Akira ? O que o impediria de fazer tal coisa novamente ? 

(Makoto) – Você não imagina o quanto eu fiquei preocupada quando ela me disse isso . Eu sai durante alguns dias, tendo a certeza de que você estaria bem, e é isso que você faz ? É assim que retribui a confiança que eu depositei em você ? 

(Akira) – Isso ... isso ... isso não é justo ! A senhora está sendo injusta comigo !

Até Makoto se assustou com o grito dele;

(Makoto) – Me diga uma só vez que eu fui injusta com você, diga .

(Akira) – Não é isso ! Eu não podia deixar ela escapar ! Você e a tia Rei tiveram o maior trabalho pra pegar aquele bicho preto, e depois ele escapou por causa daquela moça ! Eu não podia deixá-la escapar depois de tudo o que fizeram com a senhora !

(Makoto) – Eu sei me defender – Makoto, apesar do olhar sério, continuava com uma voz bem calma – e foi uma sorte eu não ter sabido disso antes, do contrário iria acabar perdendo aquela luta . Não preciso que você me defenda apenas por que achou que eu fui muito afetada .

(Akira) – Mas Megumi não pôde se defender !

O grito ecoou por todos os cômodos da casa, atingindo os tímpanos de cada um e vibrando pelas suas consciências . 

(Megumi) – Como é ? – Makoto agora estava falando mais alto do que o normal, e num tom bastante agressivo .

(Akira) – Eles fizeram o que fizeram com ela e eu não pude fazer nada ! Aquilo que eles fizeram ... aquilo foi imperdoável !!!

(Makoto) – Akira  - o tom dela estava mais alto ainda  - você foi até o templo Hikawa ... você me desobedeceu ? 

(Akira) – Sim, eu fui até lá ajudar Megumi, e falhei .

(Makoto) – Não me interessa ! Quando eu te dou uma ordem, é pra você obedecer !

(Akira) – Mas ela precisava de ajuda !

(Makoto) – Você me desobedeceu, Akira !

(Makoto) – Eu não podia dar as costas para ela !

(Makoto) – Você me desobedeceu ! Mal eu me virei as costas e você já deve ter corrido pra lá !

(Akira) – Eu tinha que fazer isso !

(Makoto) – CALABOCA ! Você tem é que me obedecer quando eu mandar e não questionar o que eu disser ! Se eu faço algo, é para o seu bem ! Não preciso de um moleque que ainda não aprendeu a trocar as fraldas achando que pode fazer o meu trabalho ! Já é bastante trabalhoso ter que cuidar de você, e ainda por cima quer bancar o esperto ? Você só me atrapalha ! No que estava pensando quando achou que podia salvá-la ? Isso não é pra você, entendeu ? Você não é uma Sailor, não tem sequer noção das reais conseqüências do que é ser uma ! Não preciso de um tonto me atrapalhando, entendeu ? Não quero saber de você se metendo aonde não deve ! Ao contrário de você, ao menos meus outros alunos me obedecem sem me questionar, mas você me envergonhou ! 

(Akira) – Não ... não é ... – sua voz estava carregada de choro – não é justo ! A senhora não pode fazer isso comigo ! Eu só fiz o que achei certo, e a senhora ainda assim briga comigo ! A senhora não pode fazer isso, não tem esse direito !

Akira vira o rosto, pouco depois de receber um tapa de Makoto . Havia ficado uma marca bem vermelha, mas não era ali que doía mais, e sim no seu orgulho .

(Akira) – Grrrrrr !!!

Akira retorna um olhar carregado de ira para Makoto, o qual surpreende até Amy . 

(Makoto) – Como ousa ?

Akira sequer consegue reagir quando Makoto dá uma joelhada nele . Mas uma joelhada **de verdade **¸ ao contrário do tapa . Sua mãe era muito forte, mas nesse momento ele entendeu que a diferença entre ambos era enorme, visto que o golpe o arremessou contra a parede . Apenas um golpe, um simples e rápido golpe ... e ele estava totalmente dolorido . Estava mancando novamente, só que dessa vez não sentia nenhum osso quebrado . No entanto, uma dor enorme percorria seu corpo, quase fazendo-o perder a consciência . Será que sua mãe estava certa, que ele estava se metendo onde não deve ? Que aquilo não era um assunto de crianças ? Apenas um golpe, o qual ignorou seus ferimentos curados, e o colocou em um estado pior do que antes, no qual seus músculos doíam bastante .

(Makoto) – Está doendo ? Se eu não tivesse diminuído a força do golpe, você estaria morto ! Como acha que pode se meter em um assunto que não lhe diz respeito se sequer consegue agüentar um golpe desses ? Você não é um homem, Akira , eu não te vejo como um . Não passa de merda fresca . Suma da minha frente por que eu não estou com paciência para ouvir os seus choros ! Não entendeu ? SOME DAQUI !!!

Ele fica parado alguns segundos, até que atravessa a porta da casa de Minako, com o corpo todo dolorido e, embora a dor aumentasse enquanto ele andava, ele continuava se afastando do local . 

Amy não esperava que Makoto fosse tão dura assim . Até cogitava a hipótese dela passar a mão na cabeça dele e tivesse que se meter, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu . Aliás, achou que Makoto passou da conta, até . 

(Makoto) – Não me olhe assim, Amy . Eu tenho total noção do que ele fez e do que eu fiz . 

(Amy) – Você sabia que ele faria algo assim cedo ou tarde, não é ? 

(Makoto) – Sabia, mas eu não esperava que ele fosse me enfrentar .

(Amy) – De certa forma, não pode culpá-lo, já que ambas faríamos o mesmo se estivéssemos na mesma situação, não é ?

(Makoto) – É . Mas isso não é para ele . Quero que ele tenha uma infância, que cresça uma criança feliz e saudável  . Não quero que meu passado interfira na vida dele . 

(Amy) – Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas se você o treina desde pequeno para lutar ? 

(Makoto) – Eu não o treino desde pequeno para lutar . 

(Amy) – Não ? E para que o faz, então ? 

Antes que recebesse sua resposta, a porta do quarto de Minako se abre e a mesma sai, dirigindo-se até a saída . 

- Okaasan – Shin se dirigia a ela, enquanto olhava espantado Akira se distanciando ao longe – o que houve ? Como a senhora fez aquilo ? O que é uma Sailor ? 

- Filho – ela se abaixa, acariciando o cabelo dele – espere um pouco que eu  já te explico, está bem ? 

(Amy) – O que houve ? 

(Minako) – Depois, Amy .

(Makoto) – Algum problema ? 

(Minako) – Além dos gritos que eu ouvi ? 

(Makoto) – Da educação do meu filho cuido eu, Minako .

(Minako) – Não culpo ninguém, mas é bom que as pessoas aprendam a assumir as conseqüências de seus atos . 

(Amy) – Aonde você vai ? 

(Minako) – Resolver um assunto ...

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

- Bom dia, garoto .

- Garoto ? Eu ? Já se olhou no espelho ? 

- Já . E você deve ter em torno de quinze a dezessete, logo, é um garoto . 

- Tenho a mesmo idade que você .

- Não tem, não . Uma garota da sua idade não é tal alta quanto eu . E além do mais, não consegue enxergar a diferença de idades entre nós ? 

- A idade não importa, você continua linda como sempre . 

- Não sei se isso costuma funcionar com as garotinhas de hoje, mas acho que você vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais com uma mulher como eu . 

- Tá bom, Mina, como quiser . De qualquer forma, senti saudade de você .

- Mina ? 

Minako dá um tapa no rosto dele, interrompendo o que ele estava fazendo, ou seja, tentando abraçá-la .

- Ai  ! Mas será que nós temos que nos encontrar assim ?

- Eu pensei que havia sonhado, mas então era verdade . Era você no meu sonho ! Como ousa entra na minha mente ? 

- Me desculpe, não achei que fosse ficar tão brava . Mas é que eu não conseguia te encontrar de jeito nenhum ! Foi um sufoco sentir o seu padrão, se quer saber !

- Pra começar, aprenda a falar direito . O correto é "braba", irritada . Brava vem de bravura, o que não é o caso . E que história é essa de "Mina" ? 

- Pensei que o seu forte fosse trato social . E é claro que eu vou te chamar de Mina, afinal de contas, é o seu nome .

- Acho que vou desmaiar . Isso não está me levando a lugar algum !

- Aceita um lanche ? 

- Talvez – nessa hora, ela lembrou-se de que já era de tarde e ainda não havia almoçado – o que tem em mente ? 

Cinco minutos depois, ambos estavam se afastando de uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente, devorando os lanches . Alguns passos depois, já estavam no parque . 

- Hmm ... delicioso !

- Foi mal, eu estou com pouca grana pra te pagar um almoço decente . 

- Esqueça, isso está sendo divertido . Tem molho debaixo do seu nariz . 

- Aqui ? 

- Não, aqui – ela pega o guardanapo e limpe o rosto dele . 

- Obrigado . 

- De nada . Como eu estava dizendo, isso está sendo divertido . 

- Por que diz isso ? 

- Por que é a primeira vez que eu sonho que um rapaz mais jovem do que eu me convida para comer fora numa barraquinha de lanches !

- Acha que isso é um sonho ? 

- Por que não ? O que é impossível nessa vida ? 

- Muitas coisas .

- Cite uma .

- Evitar a morte . 

Silêncio .

- Me desculpe, não queria deixá-la preocupada . 

- Tudo bem . Apenas não esperava por isso agora . 

- É que foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça .

- Eu também pensei nisso, mas não queria comentar ... a propósito, como se chama ? 

- Acho que você tem razão sobre isso ser um sonho . Só assim pra você esquecer o meu nome ! 

- E a quem eu devo a honra ? 

- Tantos nomes, muitos apelidos ... mas havia aquele que era o meu preferido . Não por que eu gostava tanto assim, mas eu adorava a maneira que você pronunciava as silabas desse nome quando falava comigo . Era tão doce e amável ... até hoje me lembro de quando você me chamava ... _"Josh"_ ...

- Que nome estranho você tem .

- Mina também não é um nome muito comum, e você sabe disso . 

- Se esse fosse o meu nome, é claro . Acho que já o ouvi em algum filme . 

- "Drácula",  de Francis For Coppola . A mulher pela qual o conde Vladmir Polansk lutava tanto se chamava Mina . O filme foi baseado no romance de um escritor do qual eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que o nome dele era Bran Stocker . Ou o nome era parecido ou então o nome era outro, só sei que sua mãe leu o romance original e gostou tanto que colocou o nome da filha igual ao da mocinha do filme . 

- Vou me lembrar de pesquisar a veracidade do que falou . Essa Mina de que você fala, como ela é ? 

- Vou entrar no seu jogo . Ela era loira, bonita, tinha belos olhos azuis, uma voz capaz de encantar qualquer pessoa ... e ao mesmo tempo meiga, gentil e amável . 

- O que houve com ela ?

- Não quero falar sobre isso com você . 

- Por que justamente comigo ? 

Escute – ele coloca a mão sobre os ombros dela, encarando-a – eu sei que é 

difícil de acreditar, mas o que eu vou dizer agora é possível : os olhos, o cabelo, o jeito de andar, de falar ... você é ela ! De alguma forma, você voltou, e eu prometo que não permitirei que nada de mal aconteça com você ! Não importa o que aconteça, estarei sempre ao seu lado, mesmo que tenha que ... renegar meus princípios ... mais uma vez ...

Confusão . Estava começando a questionar se aquilo era realmente um sonho e

se agora ela estava deitada no sofá de sua sala . Tinha esse pressentimento desde que saiu de casa a procura de alguém . Não sabia direito o que, mas sabia que estava procurando-a ; afinal, quem era esse rapaz, o qual ela sequer conseguia sentir alguma energia, e quem era essa tal de Mina, a qual ele insistia que era ela ?

- O que você quer dizer com isso ? 

- Quero dizer que eu mataria novamente por você e somente por você .

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

"dio e solidão . Dois sentimentos que não andam necessariamente juntos, mas que podem fazer uma dupla de matar . Felizmente, uma certa pessoa havia separado aquilo . 

Não sabia onde estava, tampouco por que esta ali, apenas sabia que **estava** ali . Teria morrido ? Possivelmente . Minako teria conseguido salvar Makoto ? Provavelmente . 

Não sabia aonde estava, justamente por que não havia luz naquele local, apesar de conseguir enxergar seu corpo, o que era bastante estranho . Com certeza estava morta, e o limbo era a prisão solitária para os covardes . Disso ela não discordava, pois sabia que havia falhado como guerreira ao deixar para trás aqueles que precisavam dela . Podia ter utilizado apenas parte de sua cura psíquica, mas preferiu utilizar tudo o que tinha, acabando por exaurir suas forças por completo . 

Por quanto tempo ficaria ali até que tivesse seu julgamento ? Dias ? Anos ? Toda a eternidade ? 

Não importava . Sua decisão já estava tomada e não poderia mais voltar . Havia perdido o prazer na vida, e nada mais importava . Agora, venha o que vier, ela aceitaria de bom grado . 

Diria adeus se suas palavras pudessem ser ouvidas, mas essa capacidade já não lhe pertencia mais . 

Talvez não estivesse exatamente morta, mas seu próprio corpo já havia perdido essa vontade . 

Eis que, de repente, ela ouve um barulho . 

Ele vai aumentando ,crescendo de intensidade, embora ainda fosse baixo demais . Com um pouco de esforço, ela consegue entender perfeitamente o que era aquele som : um choro . Um choro baixo . De onde vinha ? 

Não demora muito para ela descobrir . 

Ela olha o infinito, até que finalmente avista algo . Não sabia o que era, tampouco a que distância estava, apenas vai em sua direção . Tempo, espaço, limite ... nada disso importava agora . Justamente por isso, por mais que se movesse, nunca conseguia alcançar seu objetivo .

- Droga, mas o que é que está havendo ? Por que eu não consigo ? 

Ela continua se movimentando, falhando ainda assim . Era como se fosse um abismo sem fim, no qual seu objetivo estivesse indo em direção ao fundo do abismo enquanto ela vinha atrás, sem quem ambos se encostem . 

- Droga ! Como eu queria chegar até lá !

Para sua surpresa, ela já estava ao lado de seu alvo . Algo estranho, por assim dizer, pois não tinha sequer idéia de como havia feito aquilo . 

Foi quando a ficha caiu . Não estava mais em seu corpo, logo noções de tempo e espaço não valiam de nada naquele lugar . O que valia, no momento, era a força do seu pensamento . 

Sua primeira surpresa ocorre quando ela percebe que era uma pessoa, a qual estava sentada com a cabeça entre as pernas, chorando . Rei tenta chamá-la, falhando . Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia nenhuma resposta . Eis que, impaciente, ela ergue o rosto da pessoa, sendo atingida pela maior dose de susto que teve em sua vida .

- MEGUMI !!!!!!!!!

Sua primeira reação é abraçar a garota . Abraça, chora, grita ... como num passe de magica, toda a dor e agonia dos últimos dias é substituída por uma alegria explosiva .

- Megumi ! Megumi ! Mamãe sentiu tanta saudade de você, filhinha ! Eu pensei que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com você, mas você está bem ! Desculpa a mamãe por ela não ter te ajudado, filhinha ! Megumi ...

Ela começa a chorar, mas dessa vez, de emoção . Como colocar em palavras tudo o que uma mãe sente ao ter um filho de volta  ? Simplesmente é impossível . Há coisas que não podem ser escritas, apenas vividas e sentidas . De igual forma, como poderíamos descrever com algumas palavras o medo de um criança prestes a tomar uma injeção, a alegria dos pais ao ver o filho na peça de nata da escola, o orgulho da mãe depois do parto, a alegria da criança quando acorda e descobre que "Papai Noel" deixou um presente .... simplesmente são coisas que não podem ser descritas numa folha de papel com algumas palavras batidas, pois se isso fosse necessário, gastariam-se mil folhas e ainda assim não seria o suficiente para descrever perfeitamente essa sensação . Portanto, que fique na mente de cada um o que Rei está sentindo nesse exato momento . Que cada um vá em suas memórias mais profundas e puxe delas seu momento mais mágico, para assim começar a entender o que ela está sentindo .

- Minha filha ... – seus olhos estavam carregados de lágrimas, os quais não paravam de escorrer  - como é bom te ver, Megumi !

É então que ela nota algo de errado . Nas raras ocasiões em que ela se dava ao luxo de chorar, sua filha vinha consolá-la, o que não era o caso . Ela havia se mantido totalmente indiferente a tudo que acontecera, mantendo-se com a cabeça entre as pernas . 

- Megumi ?

- Snif !

- Filhinha ? 

- Snif !

- Meu bem ? 

- Snif !

Rei levanta mais uma vez o rosto de Megumi, o qual estava tomado por um choro silencioso, diferente de anteriormente . 

Foi então que Rei finalmente entendeu qual era o problema : Megumi estava morta . Aquela que estava à sua frente não era ela, mas uma lembrança sua . 

No entanto, dessa vez Rei não chorou, pelo contrário, encarou a garota à sua frente de maneira bem forte e, com os olhos cheios d'água, deu um sorriso e abraçou mais uma vez a garota, a qual dessa vez retribuiu o abraço . 

Uma lembrança, apenas uma doce lembrança . Um ultimo momento, uma última chance de ver sua princesa . 

E os olhos dela ... as duas pérolas que ela avistava todo dia ao amanhecer, as quais lhe davam forças para prosseguir . Forças que agora retornavam . Por mais que quisesse, havia se lembrado de uma coisa muito importante, uma coisa que impedia que ela permanecesse ali : sua missão . Tinha que lutar, não podia ser vencida por algo tão simples quanto o cansaço . 

- Megumi ...- A garota encara-a novamente - obrigada . Muito obrigada mesmo . Eu ... eu não esperava que isso acontecesse com nós duas . Eu não queria . Queria estar lá pra te proteger, mas não estava .Eu queria ficar aqui para sempre com você, mas não posso, pois tenho coisas pra resolver . Tenho pessoas que dependem de mim, as quais ficariam muito tristes se eu partisse ... como eu fiquei quando você partiu . Não posso permitir que minha angustia atinja outras pessoas . Por favor, perdão . Agora, eu terei que voltar . Não sei como, mas não posso morrer agora . Tenho que continuar viva para que outros vivam, e sei que não você não gostaria de me ver assim abatida, não é ? 

- Mamãe !!!

Apenas uma palavra, mais do que suficiente para comover Rei . O que havia sido aquilo ? Estava em coma ? Estava sonhando ? Se estivesse, poderia acordar ? 

Como se atendesse aos seus pedidos, ela acorda . Não sabia como, nem quando, mas estava acordada . Havia sido um sonho . Um sonho doce e belo, o qual apagou parte de usas frustrações . Levaria tempo para ela se acostumar, mas agora estava no caminho certo . 

Mesmo exausta, ela tenta se levantar, em vão . Eis que ela vira a cabeça para o lado, apenas para tomar mais um susto : uma garotinha estava deitada na mesma cama que ela . Estava sonhando novamente . 

Mas será que aquilo realmente era um sonho ? Se fosse, quando acordasse ainda veria Megumi ao seu lado ? 

Dúvidas, duvidas, duvidas . Tantas duvidas, e nenhuma resposta . A resposta ainda seria criada, mas caberia a ela escolher a maneira pela qual ela seria gerada . 

Ela fecha os olhos e abraça a garotinha, perdendo os sentidos em seguida . Estava no mesmo lugar de andas, onde a escuridão tomava conta do local . E lá estava Megumi, encolhida e chorando . Só que dessa vez ela entendia o motivo do choro . Ela estava com medo de ficar sozinho, estava com medo de perder a tudo e a todos . Só que dessa vez Rei não permitiria isso . Não iria perder sua filha novamente . 

Ela se joga em direção a garota, a qual se afastava cada vez mais . Com certeza sua tristeza estava causando isso . Mas ela tinha que ser mais forte do que a tristeza, mais forte do que a dor . 

Durante uma eternidade, ambas cruzam os confins do mundo dos sonhos, enquanto Rei tenta alcança-la . Embora parecesse ser uma causa perdida, ela não desiste, persistindo até o fim dos tempo . Até que ela consegue alcança-la e tocar a mão dela . Ela dá um sorriso, ato esse retribuído pela garota . 

E então ela acorda . 

Ou talvez não . Talvez ainda estivesse dormindo, talvez tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho dentro de outro sonho . Talvez . A única coisa que importava para ela naquele momento era que finalmente estava satisfeita, havia encontrado sua paz . Mesmo que tivesse que lutar por toda a eternidade, estava feliz por que sua filha sempre estaria ao seu lado . Mais do que isso, sua amiga, sua irmã de espirito nunca a havia abandonado, pelo contrário, estava sempre perto dela, procurando uma brecha para poder conversar com ela . 

Ou talvez não . Talvez tudo isso não passasse de outro sonho . Talvez não houvesse Death, Maki, os atacantes do templo Hikawa ... talvez tudo isso não tivesse passado de um sonho, um sonho ruim . 

Mas isso realmente não importava mais, a única que coisa que era importante para ela agora era aquele pequeno corpo que abraçava, protegendo-o, transmitindo seu calor e seu amor, seja isso um sonho ou não .

E isso para ela era a coisa mais importante no mundo hoje, amanhã e sempre .

_Continua ..._


	13. A teia que Prende cada um de nós

Capítulo XII – A Teia Que Prende Cada Um de Nós Arakáejeaipo – Parte 3 - Mágoas 

Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido

por Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Abril/2002

- Naru ! Naru !

- Acalme-se, Seo . Eu a vi fugir, não é o que você está pensando !

- Eu estou calmo, e sei que o que a derrubou foi outra coisa ... olhe bem para ela . Vê alguma coisa ?

- Hmm ... não . Ela não parece ter nenhum ferimento grave . Espere um pouco, o que é isso no rosto dela ? Parece levemente inchado !

- Ela deve ter tido algum problema, mas um ferimento desses não a nocautearia . Parece estar dormindo, isso sim . Acho que sei quem foi que fez isso . Poderia cuidar dela por alguns instantes, por favor ?

Ele deixa Naru aos cuidados de Maki, enquanto atravessa os cômodos de sua casa . Pouco depois de passar pela cozinha, ele abre uma porta, a qual dá numa sala totalmente escura . Ele entra e fecha a porta, impossibilitando que qualquer coisa que fosse dita lá dentro fosse ouvida por quem estivesse do lado de fora .

- Olá, Mamoru .

- Olá, Seo . O que faz aqui ? Pensei que suas visitas fossem em outro horário .

- Tive que adiantar meu cronograma . Sabe de algo que possa me ajudar ? 

- Você sabe o que eu tenho para dizer .

- Me pergunto até quando um homem como você irá ficar se repetindo .

- Eu é que me pergunto até quando um homem do seu nível agirá dessa forma . Diga-me, Seo, o que faz o Reitor da melhor universidade do país agir dessa maneira ? 

- Não me questione quanto a isso, você não tem esse direito .

- Você é que não tem o direito de me manter aqui, e nem a minha esposa !

- Esposa, é ? – Seo estala os dedos, e uma luz ilumina um canto afastado de ambos, revelando um árvore . Mais do que isso, havia uma mulher presa naquela arvore de maneira surreal . Era como se seus braços, pernas e parte de seu corpo estivessem **dentro** da arvore, como se ela fosse uma só com a arvore – até agora você não me respondeu quem vocês dois são . Não são humanos comuns, disso tenho certeza . São poderosos demais para isso . 

- Recuso-me a responder  uma pergunta feita por alguém da sua laia, Seo ! Você é o pior dos vermes, é o maior mal que esse mundo já enfrentou ! Comparados com você, os inimigos anteriores das Sailors são santos ! Você ... você tem consciência total do que está fazendo e mesmo assim continua ! Você é um monstro, Seo !

- Sim, eu sou um monstro . Não nego nenhuma de suas palavras ... mas é tolice sua achar que eu sou o maior mal do mundo . Pelo contrário, eu quero apenas o seu bem . Quero um mundo em que eu e minhas crianças possamos viver em paz e harmonia, um mundo aonde todos sejam tratados como iguais, sem qualquer tipo de preconceito . Um lugar no qual não tenhamos que nos sujeitar a reis absolutistas, os quais abandonam seus súditos à própria sorte . Um lugar em que os verdadeiros líderes são pessoas que realmente amam seus súditos, sentem suas dores e choram com eles . 

- "... os quais abandonam seus súditos à própria ... sorte ?" Não, essa não ... eu não acredito que ... que ... 

As palavras de Seo ecoaram seguidas vezes na mente de Mamoru . As palavras de Seo ... como aquilo poderia ser possível ? Ele realmente queria criar um reino no qual pudessem ser felizes ? Mas isso era uma verdade já revelada, uma vez que sabia que no futuro iria se erguer Cristal Tóquio ... Cristal Tóquio .... Cristal  Tóquio ... Cristal  ... !!!!!!!!!

Não era possível ! Eles haviam sido derrotados, não poderiam ser eles em nenhuma hipótese ! Pior, eles só surgiriam no futuro, não é mesmo ? Não é mesmo ? 

Nem ele estava acreditando em suas próprias palavras ... afinal, eles surgiriam no futuro ... mas que futuro ? E quando isso seria ? Cem anos ? Duzentos ? Trezentos ? Dez ? 

- O clã ... 

As palavras não chegaram a sair de sua boca, visto que um gemido de Usagi tirara sua concentração . No entanto, seria aquilo realmente possível  ? Será mesmo que eles estavam enfrentando ... 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Imersa em pensamentos duvidosos, ela tentava despertar, tendo enorme dificuldade nisso . No então, precisava fazer isso por aquela que estava ao seu lado, nem que morresse tentando . 

Cerca de meia hora já havia se passado, e ambas estavam na sala conversando, enquanto que uma criança curiosa perguntava de minuto à minuto como sua mãe fizera aqueles truques e o que viria a ser uma Sailor, sem receber respostas . E as perguntas eram cada vez mais rápidas, não dando para elas tempo para formular novas desculpas . 

- Makoto – dizia uma recém-chegada Minako, parada na porta da casa – você sentiu ... alguma coisa nas proximidades ? 

- Só nós .

- Nada estranho, nenhum padrão diferente, um súbito aumento ... nada ? 

- Nada . Algum problema ? 

- Não . 

Havia sido um sonho, ela pensa . O rapaz que teria supostamente encontrado era fruto de sua imaginação, e ela já começava a imaginar que talvez tenha sido ela quem derrotou Olho-de-Águia ...

(Makoto) – Você demorou .

(Minako) – Precisei sair . Rei já despertou ?

(Amy) – Nem entramos no quarto . E quanto ao seu filho ? 

(Shin) – Mamãe ! Mamãe ! Mamãe !

(Minako) – Fala, filhinho !

(Shin) – O que é uma Sailor, mamãe ? E como a senhora fez aquilo, hein ? Hein ? Hein  ? Hein ? Hein ? 

(Minako) – Ufff ! – ela abaixa a cabeça, já imaginando os problemas que teria ao explicar para Shin como fez aquilo e o que ela fora no passado . Por que não fizera aquilo antes ? Teria sido até mais fácil, como Rei e Makoto fizeram .... mas não, ela preferiu assim . O passado estava morto e enterrado, não era e não seria mais novamente a Sailor Vênus, nunca mais . Explicaria isso para Shin, assim que tivesse tempo . Agora, tinha algo muito importante para fazer .

Ignorando os apelos de Shin, ela abre a porta de seu quarto, fechando-a logo em seguida . Olhando para a cama, encontra sua amiga, deitada, descansando . Como uma onça que protege sua cria, ela abraçava sua jóia com todas as forças e com todo o amor . 

Porém, mesmo dormindo, ela sabia que alguém havia adentrado no aposento, justamente devido aos seus poderes . Uma vez que era dotada de uma mente que conseguia perceber o mundo ao seu redor de forma diferente, dormir para ela era apenas um descanso para o corpo, pois sua mente estava sempre ativa . 

- Rei ? Está me ouvindo, Rei ? 

- Estou acordada, Minako . 

- "timo – dizia enquanto se aproximava e colocava a mão sobre a testa de Rei – sente-se melhor ? 

- Foi o melhor descanso que eu tive em dias . 

- O que foi aquilo ?

- Eu utilizei toda a minha força mental para curar seus ferimentos e recuperar sua energia . 

- E também curou Akira e Makoto, da mesma forma que o poder de Hotaru, não é mesmo ? 

- Não, é diferente . A cura de Hotaru era um dom que ela tinha unicamente voltado para a cura . Como você sabe, eu sou uma paranormal, uma pessoa capaz de perceber o mundo ao seu redor com outros olhos e, mais do que isso, influenciá-lo com a força de sua mente . Descobri que possuía esse poder mental, mas também descobri o quanto ele é perigoso, uma vez que exige muito de mim . Dependendo do quanto eu utilizar, posso ficar esgotada fisicamente em poucos segundos !

- Eu percebi algumas queimaduras em Makoto antes de você ...

- Fui eu . 

- Eu já imaginava .

- Me deixe explicar . Eu estava muito irritada, estava perdendo o controle de mim mesma ...

- Não serei eu a pessoa que irá te julgar, Rei . Vim aqui apenas para fazer Megumi voltar a ser o que era . 

- Voltar ? 

- Sim . Ela esta assim desde aquele incidente, e venho tentado desde então . Se você puder entrar na mente dela e conseguir fazê-la diminuir essa aura agressiva que se formou ao seu redor, poderei trabalhar .

- Aura ? 

- Usei o termo errado . Todos tem uma aura, mas poucos tem uma aura ativa, como nós  ... e Megumi . A aura dela é muito parecida com a sua, fora alguns poucos detalhes . No entanto, a aura se intensificou, mudando de algo quase que inofensivo para um perigo para mim . Acredito que isso seja fruto de seu trauma, o qual faz com que ela esteja fechada para qualquer ajuda . Fale com ela e tente acalmá-la, que eu farei o resto . 

- Não há necessidade . 

- Por que não ? 

- Minako, já viu uma teia de aranha de perto ? Já tocou em uma ? É uma coisa bela e, ao mesmo tempo, complexa . Ela representa todo o esforço de um ser em construir um padrão magnifico, no qual tudo leva a um único ponto . Milhares de caminhos são trilhados, mas todos retornam a somente um único caminho . Uma armadilha perfeita, na qual um único movimento em qualquer ponto dela alerta a caçadora, e qualquer ferimento em uma das partes tem capacidade para destrui-la por completo . Interessante o fato de que, se um dos pontos deixar de existir, a conexão com o centro pode ser afetada mais do que se imagina . E, apesar dessa suposta fragilidade, a teia de aranha é o material mais resistente existente na natureza, pois um fio de aço com a mesma espessura não teria a mesma força .

- E qual é a moral da história ? 

- Pensei que soubesse, "Minako-sensei" – ela torna a olhar nos olhos de Minako, olha para Megumi e novamente olha para Minako – O corpo humano é a teia, e a mente, o centro . É impressionante a semelhança do corpo com uma teia de aranha, uma vez que ambas compartilham de muitos aspectos, já que ambos enviam informações para o centro . Sei que você não pode enxergar isso, mas eu vejo diversos pontos espalhados pelo corpo de Megumi, os quais estão seriamente danificados, consequentemente deixando de enviar mensagens para o centro do corpo . Isso acaba por impedir seus movimentos, sejam físicos, sejam mentais . Alguns pontos estão localizados em locais perigosos, como sua mente, o que tem impedido por completo sua comunicação . Restaurei alguns ligados aos seus movimentos, mas ainda não consertei os ligados as capacidades mentais . 

- Tudo bem – ela se vira, caminhando até a saída – mas se precisar de ajuda, me chame . 

- Minako ...

- Sim ? 

- Eu sempre te ajudei, sempre te auxiliei ... mas saiba de uma coisa : eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, agora e sempre . Sempre apoiarei suas decisões e nunca me colocarei contra você . Qualquer coisa que precisar, qualquer coisa que quiser pedir, não hesite, pois eu farei de bom grado .

- Traga Megumi de volta, Rei  - ela vira o rosto para Rei e dá um sorriso – isso já é mais do que suficiente – e, depois disso, ela sai abre a porta, parando no ultimo instante – Rei, isso que você disse ...esses pontos dos quais você falou, eles poderiam aumentar ou surgir devido a algum motivo realmente forte ? 

- Sim, mas isso é muito difícil . Por que ? 

- Quando a encontrei, ela ainda falava . Com o tempo, foi ficando assim, quieta, calada, cabisbaixa . 

- a pobrezinha deve ter sofrido muito, imagino . 

- Mais do que você imagina ....

- Disse alguma coisa ? 

- Nada, esqueça . Estarei aqui fora.

Minako sai, sem sequer olhar para trás . Havia tentado, mas falhara em conseguir coragem para dizer a Rei ... para falar a ela o que havia **realmente** colocado Megumi naquele estado ...

- Tia Amy .

- Sim ? 

- Aquela mulher que minha mãe levou para o quarto ... é a mãe de Megumi ? 

- É sim, por que ? 

- Quem bom ! Espero que agora ela melhore !!!

(Makoto) – Ela vai melhorar . Rei não se dá por vencida tão facilmente ... pelo menos não antigamente .

(Shin) – Não é dela que eu estou falando, mas da outra !

(Makoto) – Que outra ? 

(Shin) – A Megumi .

(Amy) – Hã, Shin  - um sensação ruim passava por ambas, tirando de seus lábios as palavras corretas . Mas que culpa elas tinham ? Afinal, como iriam explicar para ele que Megumi estava morta ? Melhor não explicar . Era apenas uma criança, a qual sequer tinha noção do que estava acontecendo . Elas se entreolhavam, concordando que Megumi havia feito uma "longa viagem" ... sem volta . 

(Amy) – Shin, bem ... a Megumi, ela ... ela ... aham, Megumi ... ela ...

(Makoto) – Ela viajou para ... para ... para a Europa ! Vai passar um tempo lá com os parentes, por que ... por que ... por que as férias estão próximas, e sua mãe a dispensou !

(Shin) – Hein ? – a cara dele era de pura confusão, uma vez que o que elas acabaram de dizer simplesmente não fazia sentido – as senhoras querem dizer que ela **vai** para a Europa ? Que parte ? E quando ? 

(Amy) – Para ... para ... para a República Tcheca, Shin . Ela viajou no Sábado !

(Shin) – Hein ? Ela foi no Sábado e voltou no Sábado ? 

(Makoto) – Não, ela foi e não voltou mais . 

Ele coloca a mão no queixo, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordens . Se havia entendido corretamente, Megumi havia viajado ? Mas ...

(Shin) ... se ela viajou, quem é que está no quarto de Okaasan com a dona Rei ? 

(Makoto/Amy) - ?????

(Minako) – Algum problema, Shin ? 

(Shin) – Mamãe, Elas estão dizendo que a Megumi viajou, então quem é que está no seu quarto ?

(Minako) – Shin, venha até aqui, por favor – ele segue até ela – agora coloque as mãos nos ouvidos de forma que os tape bem, e comece a cantarolar, e bem alto !

(Shin) – Tá ! – ele tapa os ouvidos, como filho obediente e exemplar, nas palavras de Megumi – LÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁ !

(Makoto) – E Rei ? 

(Minako) – Acordada . O que disseram para ele ? 

(Amy) – Nada que você deveria ter feito . Estávamos tentando explicar para ele o que houve com Megumi . 

(Minako) – E o que houve com ela ? 

(Makoto) – Ah, claro ! Eu havia me esquecido de que você não estava lá . O templo Hikawa foi atacado e ... – sua voz se tornara bastante baixa e seca nesse último instante – Megumi ... morreu .

(Minako) – Morta ? Eu não acredito nisso !

(Amy) – A mãe dele também não acreditou, e nós perdemos contato com ela durante dias . 

(Minako) – Megumi não está morta, e sim viva .

(Makoto) – Lembra-se daquele energia estranha que sentimos no centro de Tóquio ? Era Rei . Não estava ali fisicamente, mas mentalmente . Lembra-se de como Rei sempra parecia prever que Megumi estava machucada ? Pois eu descobri o motivo : ambas são ligadas, uma pode sentir o que a outra sente . Uma ligação tão forte, que somente uma coisa podia corta-la . 

(Minako) – Sua lógica está errada . Se fosse assim, alguma coisa extremamente forte também poderia destruir essa ligação . O ódio, rancor, o medo ... mas isso no momento não importa, mas sim que ela está viva . 

(Makoto) – Você pode pedir que ele tampe os ouvidos para não escutar, mas não pode fazer o mesmo conosco .

(Minako) – Já que não acreditam, por que não olham o que eu tenho no meu quarto ? 

(Amy) – O que você tem no seu ... não, não me diga que ... Minako, está falando sério ? 

(Minako) – Olhe e confira .

Ambas se levantam, deixando Minako e um barulhento Shin para trás . Elas abrem a porta, tendo a maior surpresa de suas vidas .

(Shin) – Mãe !

(Minako) – Sim ? 

(Shin) – Posso parar ? 

(Minako) – Pode sim, querido . Você cuidou bem dela, não cuidou ? 

(Shin) – Cuidei, sim ! Mas ela não queria comer nada do que a senhora preparou !

(Minako) – É, eu já esperava por isso . 

(Shin) – Mãe .

(Minako) – Sim ? 

(Shin) – O que é uma Sailor ? E como a senhora fez aquilo ? 

(Minako) - ...... ai, ai .....

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Rei) – Você pode me perdoar, meu bem ? Por favor, você pode ? Pode ao menos me ouvir ? Pode ao menos ... me entender ? Será que não estaria ouvindo novamente, mas não consegue expressar o que pensa ? 

Embora mal conseguisse se mover, Rei continua abraçando Megumi com todas as forças, depositando nela suas últimas esperanças . Tal como uma mãe, era um abraço caloroso e carregado de amor, o qual ela já havia passado para Megumi muitas e muitas vezes . 

(Rei) – Mesmo assim, não mereço seu perdão . Mesmo tendo salvo o mundo tantas vezes, ainda assim fui incapaz de ter salvar . E você nunca teve culpa de nada, acabou por se tornar mais uma vitima no meio dessa guerra insana . Como eu gostava de acordar abraçada a você, ver o seu sorriso logo de manhã  e a sua alegria quando chegava em casa depois da escola . Como é grande a minha tristeza em te ver assim, desprovida de seu adorável sorriso !

- .... hmm .....

(Rei) – Hã ? Está ... está funcionando !

Sim, estava funcionando . Sua teoria estava correta, ela poderia utilizar sua cura psíquica para curar pessoas de traumas mentais e, felizmente, isso não a desgastava tanto quanto quando ela usava seu poder para curar um ferimento físico .

(Rei) – Megumi ! Por favor, responde, filhinha ! Mamãe vai te salvar, tá ! Isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu não vou deixar ! Quando você abrir os olhos, nós vamos para casa e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu ! Vamos poder viver novamente em paz, da mesma maneira que fizemos por tanto tempo !

Makoto e Amy, as quais haviam acabado de abrir a porta, estavam espantadas, pois estavam diante de um fantasma . Parecia ser uma ilusão, uma brincadeira de mal gosto, mas aquilo realmente estava acontecendo : diante de seus olhos, estava Rei, abraçando Megumi, de uma maneira tão forte, que parecia que ambas ficariam juntas por toda a eternidade . 

(Amy) – Céus ... como ... como isso é possível ? 

(Makoto) – Nem eu estou acreditando nisso . Será que é ela ?

(Rei) – Sim, é minha filha . Nem mesmo eu estou conseguindo acreditar, mas acreditar é a coisa mais importante agora . Tenho que acreditar que posso trazê-la de volta, do contrário terei falhado com ela novamente . 

(Makoto) – Ela está viva ... mas parece haver algo errado com ela, o que houve ? 

(Rei) – O choque foi grande demais pra pobrezinha, então ela ficou assim, mas eu vou fazer ela ficar bem . 

(Amy) – Rei .. você ficou bastante cansada depois que fez aquilo, quase chegando a morrer . É muito bom que ela esteja viva, mas não acha melhor esperar mais um pouco até que suas energias ...

(Rei) – Não, eu não posso fazer isso . Tenho que fazer isso agora, não agüento vê-la nesse estado nem mais um segundo ! A mente da pobrezinha está presa em seu próprio corpo, você nem imagina o quanto ela está sofrendo ! Tem idéia do que é para ela, uma criança a qual foi criada com um mundo enorme para desvendar, de uma hora para a outra ficar confinada a um espaço tão minúsculo quanto seu próprio corpo ? Eu posso fazer isso, não estou ... tão ... fraca ...

(Amy) – Rei ! Espere um pouco, vou chamar Minako, ela parece entender disso e ...

(Rei) – Não ! Eu farei isso ! É minha obrigação fazer isso ! Por minha culpa, a inocência dessa criança foi arrancada de forma violenta ! Foi por isso que destrui o templo Hikawa, aqueles desgraçados macularam o local, ousaram causar mal a alguém tão puro quanto ela ! Embora tudo tenha sido destruído, quanto cheguei lá o templo já estava destruído, e você não imagina a extensão total da dor que Megumi deve ter sofrido quando viu seu lar desmoronar ! O único local que nos acolheu, o único local que sempre seria um lar para nós, agora estava destruído . Eu pude sentir a podridão da maldade de cada um deles à distancia, a qual infestava cada centímetro do templo . Pior, pude sentir os últimos vestígios de Megumi, o medo de uma inocente, o qual estava espalhado pelo local . Eu não apenas destrui o templo ... eu o purifiquei . E agora, eu tenho que trazer a minha filha de volta, uma vez que descobri o porque de não ter conseguido sentir a presença dela . Filha, acorde . Por favor, acorde, meu amor . Eu não vou te perder de novo, nunca mais . Você é a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na minha vida, sem você ela não tem mais sentido ! Não vou permitir que esses monstros façam com você o que fizeram comigo, não vou ! 

Amy estava quieta, observando o que acontecia, ou melhor, não observando, uma vez que não conseguia ver toda a energia psíquica que seguia de Rei para Megumi . Ela puxa seu celular e aponta para ambas, tentando descobrir alguma coisa .

(Makoto) – Conseguiu outro ? 

(Amy) – Modifiquei o de Roger . Mas mesmo assim não consigo sentir nada . E você ? 

(Makoto) – Mais ou menos . Essa energia mental é diferente do poder que Rei tem como guerreira do fogo . A única coisa que consigo é ter uma sensação estranha quando ela utiliza esse poder dela . 

(Amy) – Ela não vai agüentar . Melhor parar com isso já !

(Makoto) – Não temos esse direito .

(Amy) – O que isso tem a ver com direito ? Estamos falando de duas vidas ! Se ela continuar, morrerá, e não poderemos curar Megumi !

(Makoto) – Você disse que perdeu ela de vista tão logo nos separamos naquele dia, então significa que ela ficou vagando pela cidade esse tempo todo . Deve ter dormido na rua, imagino . Vai ser uma alegria imensa para ela fazer isso, e eu sei que ela conseguirá . Não temos o direito de tirar esse momento dela .

(Rei) – Acorde ... Megumi ... por favor ...

Ela estava no fim de suas forças . Talvez se tivesse ouvido o conselho de Amy ... não, não iria desistir justamente agora . Iria trazer sua filha de volta, custe o que custar, e agora ! A coitadinha estava ferida mentalmente, impossibilitada de **viver** sua própria vida, e isso era não iria permitir, mas nunca iria mesmo !

- ... hmmm .... ma ..... ma ....

(Rei) – Vamos, Megumi . P-por favor , acord ....

- ..... ma .... ma ..... ma .... mãe ....

Novamente esgotada, ela entrega-se ao sono, vencedor desse round . Estava começando a desfrutar de um sono suave e tranqüilo e, mais importante do que isso, um sono feliz . Pois, mesmo exausta, estava sentindo novamente sua filha . Estava sentindo sua presença . Sentia sua dor, sua tristeza, seu medo ... mas sentia . Por puro reflexo, Megumi aconchega seu corpo entre os braços de Rei, abraçando-a também . Da mesma forma que Rei, ela sabia que tudo iria dar certo . Não saberia explicar como, mas sentia que havia alguém que sempre estaria por perto pra protegê-la, mas ajudá-la, para aplacar seus medos, alguém que sempre estaria junto e seria sua amiga, não importando as distâncias, não importando os fatos . 

Agora sim ela tinha certeza de que tudo daria certo . Não importavam os ataques, a destruição causada, os feridos, mas ela sabia que, enquanto Megumi estivesse ali, ao seu lado, tudo daria certo . E daí que elas sequer sabiam o que seu inimigo pretendia ? E daí que sua casa estava destruída ? E daí ? Estava junto da pessoa que mais amava, e era isso o que realmente importava para ela . Os inimigos seriam derrotados e exterminados, disso ela tinha certeza . Não importavam as dificuldades, pois ela tinha certeza de que tudo daria certo . 

- M-m-mamãe ... e-eu ... eu amo ... você ... – disse ela, instantes antes de se calar e se entregar, pela primeira vez em dias, a um sonho feliz e tranqüilo . Totalmente paralisada desde o incidente no templo, finalmente a pequenina estava em paz, livre das preocupações dos outros dias . Poderia descansar suavemente, entregando-se ao descanso dos justos, aonde poderia estar com todos os seus amigos, com todos aqueles que mais amava, ontem, hoje, amanhã e sempre .

(Amy) – Bárbaro ...

(Makoto) – Funcionou . Vamos .

(Amy) – Por que a pressa ? 

(Makoto) – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui, e agora que estamos quase todas aqui, Minako terá que dar explicações a vocês . 

(Amy) – E por que você não faz isso ? 

(Makoto) – Por que eu fiz uma promessa ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Makoto) – Shin, vem cá !

Inocentemente ele se aproxima dela, a qual se posiciona atrás dele e massageia seu pescoço . Segundos depois, ela cai no chão, inconsciente .

(Amy) – O que você fez ??!?!?!?

(Makoto) – Foi só um golpe de Judô no qual você pressiona pontos específicos para deixar o adversário inconsciente . Não se preocupe, ele está bem, mas como é pequeno e não tem nenhum treinamento, vai dormir por algum tempo – Makoto o coloca em seus braços e o leva até seu quarto, colocando-o na cama e saindo em seguida – tempo suficiente para termos algumas respostas. Não é mesmo, Minako ? 

(Minako) – Eu vi isso . É bom que nada de ruim tenha acontecido com ele, senão ...

(Makoto) – Senão o que, Sailor Vênus ? Vai me atacar ? Se for assim, farei isso nele quantas vezes forem necessárias para que você abandona esse papo pseudopacifista !

(Minako) – Ao contrário de você, eu estou tentando resolver as coisas sem violência . 

(Makoto) – E você acha que eu também não ? Aquele garoto que eu matei no centro de Tóquio, acha que eu gostei de fazer aquilo ? 

(Minako) – Hunf ! – Minako lhe dá as costas, indo em direção a cozinha .

(Makoto) – Pra você também !

(Amy) – Sabe, eu acho que esse tipo de comportamento não ajuda em nada a resolver os nossos problemas .

(Makoto) – Não se preocupe, ela volta . Foi apenas fazer um café enquanto pensa melhor nos seus atos, mas ela volta . Hmm, estou sentindo algo estranho  por aqui .

(Amy) – Agora que disse, Minako preferiu atravessar um tiroteio à se transformar . Isso é muito estranho . 

(Makoto) – Tudo bem, sinto que agora tudo dará certo, já que as coisas estão começando a tomar seu rumo . 

(Amy) – Espero que sim . Não quero acordar em um restaurante só por que Rei resolveu fugir novamente . 

**_- Eu ouvi isso ._**

(Amy) – Hmmm ? Rei ? 

(Makoto) – Rei ? 

****

**_- Quem mais seria ? Não posso dar às costas e vocês duas já começam a falar mal de mim ?_**

(Amy) – A sua voz ...

(Makoto) - ... eu não ouço com os ouvidos, mas ...

**_- Não estou aqui fisicamente, mas mentalmente ._**

(Makoto) – Como é ? 

**_- Minha mente não precisa de tanto descanso quanto meu corpo ._**

Amy corre até o quarto e abre a porta, comprovando que Rei realmente estava deitada na cama com Megumi .

(Amy) – Então você está dizendo que sua mente pode abandonar seu corpo, não é ? Bem, porque não podemos vê-la ? 

**_- A energia da mente é diferente das outras energias . Mas se fazem tanta questão, fechem os olhos ._**

(Makoto) – Para que ? 

**_- Fechem os olhos, e você verá . _**

Ambas fecham os olhos e os abrem em seguida, tendo uma enorme surpresa : Rei estava lá, diante das duas ... brilhando . Era um brilho vermelho claro, o qual envolvia todo o seu corpo . 

(Rei) – Satisfeitas ?

(Makoto) – Ficou melhor .

(Amy) – Incrível ! Eu posso ouvir a sua voz  com os meus próprios ouvidos !

(Rei) – Não, Amy, você não pode . Pensa que está fazendo isso, justamente por que essa imagem mental está aparecendo apenas em sua mente e afetando suas percepções . As suas, as de Makoto e a de Minako, a qual parece irritada com algo na cozinha . O que houve ? 

(Makoto) – Ela não gostou de ouvir a verdade . 

(Rei) – E qual seria ela ? 

(Makoto) – O motivo dela não querer mais lutar . A propósito, respondendo a sua curiosidade, Amy, eu descobri uma coisa engraçada sobre a nossa transformação : Se você não acreditar nela do fundo do coração, se não acreditar que é capaz de superar todas as barreiras com ela, não funcionará . Já testei e não funcionou, acredite . 

(Amy) – Isso é um pista ? 

(Makoto) – Você é inteligente, vai saber responder . 

(Amy) – Quer dizer que naquele dia Minako nunca teria conseguido se transformar ? 

(Minako) – Que tal se vocês parassem de falar de mim e ... Rei ? – ela derruba a garrafa de café, surpresa com o que acabara de ver – é você ? 

(Amy) – Não exatamente, trata-se de uma projeção psíquica que invade o seu subconsciente fornecendo falsas sensações de cheiro, cor, sabor, som ...

(Makoto) – Resumindo, a mente de Rei pode deixar seu corpo .- dizia Rei, enquanto fazia a garrafa de café parar em pleno ar, evitando que o chão ficasse sujo, surpreendendo Amy e Rei .

(Rei) – Como fez isso ?

(Makoto) – Magnetismo . Posso exercer um certo controle sobre metais, inclusive o metal dessa garrafa . – e, enquanto explica, a garrafa começa a girar em pleno ar, tocando em seguida a mesa em segurança . 

(Rei) – Por que não usou isso naquele carro ? 

(Makoto) – Não é tão fácil assim, ainda mais num veículo em movimento e a uma certa distância . Mas eu posso parar corpos menores do que isso, como um homem, por exemplo .

(Rei) – Como você pode fazer isso ? 

(Makoto) – Controlando o ferro dos ossos das pessoas .

Amy e Minako, as quais estavam prestando mais atenção à nova habilidade de Makoto do que na explicação, sentiram um estalo na consciência e nos seus diplomas :

(Amy) – Ossos ? Ferro ? Espera um pouco ...

(Minako) – Puxa, Makoto ... você deve ser muito boa mesmo pra conseguir paralisar alguém pelos ossos !

(Makoto) – Por que muito boa ? 

(Amy) – Osso não tem ferro, e sim o sangue . 

(Minako) – Mais especificamente, a hemoglobina . 

(Makoto) – Ora, vocês estão querendo rir às minhas custas ? 

(Minako) – Makoto, eu sou professora ! Certa vez um dos meus alunos faltou por que estava anêmico e eu expliquei para os outros o motivo dele ter faltado . 

(Makoto) – Pode ser professora, mas não quer dizer que saiba todas as respostas !

(Minako) – Essa eu sei . Sabia que existe uma diferença entre o ferro no nosso organismo e o de um carro ? O elemento químico é o mesmo, há apenas uma diferença: o dos carros é insolúvel em água e o que circula pelo corpo é solúvel porque está na forma de ícons, átomos com carga elétrica, que reagem com a água. Caso não fosse solúvel, não se ligaria aos aminoácidos para formar a hemoglobina, o pigmento do sangue que carrega oxigênio até os tecidos do corpo. A falta de ferro resulta em anemia. E a anemia é que causa problemas nos dentes. daí porque se deve ter dieta rica em ferro durante o crescimento, para preservar os dentes. É algo indireto... 

(Amy) – Tem certeza que não gostaria de montar uma clinica comigo, Minako ? 

(Minako) – Estou satisfeita com minha profissão . 

(Amy) – Falo sério ! Você deveria ter feito medicina !

(Minako) – É melhor saber do que ter que passar pela vergonha de ouvir seus alunos perguntarem algo e você não souber responder . Disse isso para alguém, Makoto ? 

(Makoto) – Hã ... não – e, naquele momento, ela lembrou-se de que havia dito aquilo bem alto para uma multidão de youmas – mas espere um pouco, se bem me lembro, existe um minério nos ossos, não existe ? 

(Amy) – Cálcio, minério não metálico . 

(Rei) – Aham ... isso tudo é muito interessante e educativo, mas ... que tal se tratássemos de assuntos mais atuais ? Makoto ainda assim pode paralisar as pessoas, só que usa o sangue ao invés dos ossos . Que tal mudarmos de assunto ? 

(Amy) – Certo ... quem começa ? Ninguém se oferece ? Bem ... que tal você, Makoto ? 

(Makoto) – Por que justamente eu ? 

(Amy) – Vamos colocar as coisas em pratos limpos . Onde esteve nesses últimos dias ? 

(Makoto) – Fui visitar um amigo . 

(Amy) – Que amigo ? 

(Makoto) – Você não conhece, é um youma – e ela disse isso com a maior naturalidade do mundo, assustando ainda mais todos os presentes, com exceção de Minako . 

(Amy) – Então ... então aquela história sobre o Reino Negro ...

(Rei) – E ela trouxe alguns com ela, eu mesmo vi . Por falar nisso, será que aquela garota já saiu da delegacia ? 

(Minako) – Então era lá que você estava ? Não era a toa que eu não consegui encontrá-la . Conversou com Sytil ? 

(Amy) – Quem é Sytil ? 

(Minako) – O líder atual dos Youmas . Por que você foi até lá, Makoto ? 

(Makoto) – Obter algumas respostas . 

(Rei) – De onde vocês duas o conhecem ? 

(Minako) – De outros tempos . 

(Amy) – Se for seguro, depois eu gostaria de ir até lá . 

(Minako) – Não aconselho . É muito perigoso ir até lá agora . 

(Rei) – Eles estão mais fortes ? 

(Makoto) – Não é isso . Eles não gostam da nossa presença, simplesmente . A guerra contra Beryl matou muitos deles, e as memórias que eles tem de nós matando sua gente não some tão facilmente . 

(Amy) – Certo . A propósito, de onde vieram aqueles ferimentos ? 

(Rei) – Um inimigo que nós duas enfrentamos hoje de manhã . 

(Amy) – Você e Makoto, eu e Akira ... vejo que todas nós tivemos problemas hoje . E você, Minako ? O que tem para nos contar ? 

Ela até que queria contar, mas não sabia como começar . Afinal, como explicar um jovem misterioso na qual ela tropeça e depois incinera seu adversário com uma facilidade incrível, e o que era pior, ele some em seguida . No entanto, todos esses fatos não passaram desapercebidos por ela, pelo contrário, havia deixado diversos pontos importante latejando em sua mente ...

(Minako) – _"... não vou permitir que surja mais uma pedra no nosso sapato" ... "não estava vivo" ... "o que houve com "punirei você em nome de Vênus"? .... !!!!!!!!!_

(Makoto) – Mas do que é que você está falando ? 

(Minako) – Céus ... tem algo errado . Algo terrivelmente errado . Eu ... eu encontrei Olho-de-Águia . 

- O que ? – pergunta feita por todas as outras presentes, surpresas com as palavras finais da loira – Você está falando daquele sujeito que servia à rainha da lua negra ? – perguntava Rei . 

(Amy) – Mas como isso é possível ? Eu pensei que ...

(Minako) – Havia algo de podre no ar, e eu descobri isso da pior maneira possível .

(Makoto) – Espera um pouco ! Se me lembro bem, o pégaso realizou o sonho dele e de seus outros amigos, e depois nunca mais os vimos . Por que voltariam ? 

(Amy) – Será que não seria um fato isolado do que estamos enfrentando ? 

(Minako) – Não . Não entendo como não pensei nisso antes . Havia algo cobrindo todo o bairro, uma espécie de redoma . Pior, não consegui descobrir qual era toda a finalidade dela . De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, quem fez isso não era uma pessoa qualquer, pelo contrário ...

(Makoto) – Era uma profissional . Encontramos uma mulher, e acredito que tenha sido ela quem fez isso . 

(Minako) – Como ela era ? 

(Rei) – Não deu pra ver . Havia um capuz cobrindo seu rosto e parecia que a escuridão ocultava sua face . 

(Amy) – Como ? Estão dizendo que havia uma sombra por cima do rosto dela ? 

(Makoto) – Uma sombra que não se desfazia de maneira alguma . Mesmo depois dos meus ataques e de eu ter destruído sua arma e parte de suas vestes, a sombra continuava cobrindo seu rosto . Seja quem for, é bastante poderosa, então é melhor tomarmos bastante cuidado . Não acredito que o próximo combate contra Death seja tão simples quanto o de agora .

(Minako) – Death ? 

(Makoto) – Morte em inglês, "sensei" . 

(Minako) – Eu sei disso, mas ela se apresentou com esse nome ? 

(Makoto) – Não, foi apenas um nome que eu bolei, uma vez que ela não se apresentou . 

(Amy) – Isso parece interessante, mas sabe mais alguma coisa sobre ela ? Seus poderes ? 

(Minako) – Eu acho que tenho uma idéia ....

Makoto pra e pensa, lembrando-se de sua batalha, de cada momento e cada instante . Haviam diversos poderes que podiam ser confundidos, mas ela não iria se enganar, uma vez que havia prestado bastante atenção durante toda a luta, e tinha certeza do que era aquilo .

(Makoto) – Trevas . Estava controlando a escuridão . 

(Minako) – Como a pessoa que eu enfrentei ... então era ela . 

(Rei) – Lutou contra ela ? O que houve ? 

(Minako) – Eu ... – Minako abaixa a cabeça, receosa pelo que iria dizer - ... acredito que tenha destruído-a .

(Rei) – Como ? Mas Makoto estava tendo problemas para ...

(Minako) – Acredito que ela não tenha utilizado tudo o que tem por estar próxima de um colégio, não é mesmo ? 

(Makoto) – Muitos perspicaz, "Sailor Vênus" . Vejo que ficar de molho não eliminou sua experiência . Permite-me adivinha só uma coisinha ? Por acaso aquela luz que cobriu todo o bairro e em seguida se dissipou foi obra sua ? 

(Minako) – Eu precisei fazer aquilo . Do contrário, seria uma questão de tempo até que todas nós estivéssemos mort ... !!!

Minako cessa sua frase, analisando o que acabara de dizer e imaginando o que Makoto diria .

(Makoto) – Ahá ! Quer dizer então que nossa destemida Minako resolveu agir para o bem de todos ! Muito bem, vejo que ainda existem resquícios de guerreira em você !

(Amy) – É impressão minha ou tem algo acontecendo entre vocês duas ? 

(Makoto) – Você nem imagina o que está acont ...

(Rei) – Makoto, pare com isso agora . 

(Makoto) – Por que está defendendo ela, Rei ? 

(Rei) – Se quer discutir, faça isso lá fora . Agora, temos que resolver assuntos mais importantes como mulheres ADULTAS !

Makoto olha para a forma astral de Rei, a qual a encarava, e se lembra do que havia descoberto há pouco . Não importa o que dissesse, Rei defenderia Minako até o fim, devido aos últimos acontecimentos . 

(Minako) – Como eu dizia, demorei demais para entender o que a barreira fazia, e não consegui descobrir por completo . Eu podia sentir um cheiro de morte e de podridão espalhado por todos os cantos e ... em Olho-de-Águia . O padrão energético dele era o mesmo da barreira, para ser mais exato . 

(Amy) – Está dizendo que ele fez um acordo com alguém e ficou mais forte ? Que a barreira foi obra dele ? 

(Rei) – Ou então ... aquela barreira o criou, não é mesmo ? Você enfrentou um falso Olho-de-Águia, não é ? 

(Minako) – As duas hipóteses me assustam . 

(Amy) – Minako, tem idéia do que você acabou de dizer ? Tem idéia do que isso significa ? Tem idéia do que está insinuando ? 

(Minako) – Sim . Alguém esteve bastante atendo às batalhas que tivemos anos atrás, e agora tentou me enganar com uma réplica de um antigo inimigo . E o pior de tudo, possuía falhas !

(Makoto) – Poderia explicar melhor ? 

(Minako) – Não era ele . Não se comportava como ele . Faz muito tempo, eu sei, mas o jeito de falar ... eu não me lembro de alguma vez ter ouvido ele falar assim . Ou ele mudou drasticamente nesse tempo todo, ou nós estamos com sérios problemas . 

(Amy) – Entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer . Também estou muito frustrada com o que vem acontecendo . Ultimamente eu ... Rei, se me lembro bem, você leu a mente daquele rapaz, não é ? 

(Rei) – Sim, mas eu tive alguns problemas para entender o que li ...

(Amy) – Isso já basta . Tem uma coisa que eu **preciso** mostrar para vocês . _Pelo Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio, Transformação !___

(Minako) – Imagino que vai usar seu visor . 

(Amy) – Exato . Mas antes de começar, tem uma coisa que precisam saber : nesses últimos dias eu vi muitas coisas estranhas, as quais desafiariam a moral de qualquer um . Tudo o que vocês sentiram agora, eu já senti antes, portanto não se espantem muito diante da minha frieza, o.k. ? Pois bem, comecemos . 

Seu visor surge, e ela começa a teclar  alguns códigos, até que uma luz sai do visor, criando uma imagem tridimensional . 

(Makoto) – Nada mal . Nada mal mesmo .

(Amy) – Andei "fuçando" nele . Vocês não tem idéia do que essa coisinha é capaz . Vejam isso . 

A imagem começa a tomar forma e, depois de observarem por um tempo, percebem que se tratava de um mapa . Um mapa bastante conhecido . 

(Rei) – Tóquio . O que tem de tão importante assim nesse mapa ? 

(Amy) – É um arquivo que sofreu algumas alterações nos últimos dois dias, e eu gostaria que prestassem bastante atenção no que irão ver agora ...

 *         *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Eu estou tentando entender seus motivos, Seo . 

- Eu realmente preciso de um ? 

- Todos tem . É apenas uma questão de tempo até que o seu seja descoberto . 

- E você pensa que eu direi qual é ? Anda lendo muitas histórias em quadrinho, senhor Chiba . 

- Por que não ? Afinal, uma vez que sei quem você é, acredito que seja algo muito importante, mas não tão complexo assim, não é mesmo, Reitor ? 

Ele se aproxima de Mamoru, sem sequer demonstrar alguma surpresa . 

- Impossível você ter estudado lá, eu saberia se isso acontecesse . 

- O Reitor da Universidade de Tóquio não é um total desconhecido, obviamente . 

- Muito perspicaz . Interessante a sua observação, talvez eu o solte, se resolver colaborar ... e a sua esposa também, é claro . – Seo estala o dedo, e uma luz ilumina um outro canto da sala, revelando a arvore aonde Usagi estava presa . 

- Usagi ... 

- Não gostaria de sair de onde está e abraça-la ? Pense bem, é uma proposta justa, algumas informações pelo bem estar da pessoa que você mais ama . Dou-lhe minha palavra de que será solto em seguida . Para começar, de onde vem toda essa energia dentro de você ? 

- Eu nasci assim . 

- Então é um de nós . E sua esposa, por que ela tem tanto poder ? Também é de nascença ? 

- Exatamente . 

- Você mente muito mal, senhor Chiba . Cidadãos comuns não nasceriam com o nível de poder que ela tem !

- Está me chamando de mentiroso ? 

- Estou dizendo que não está sendo totalmente sincero . Sabe o que essa arvore que prende sua esposa faz ? Ela não só anula os poderes dela, como também os drena . Em alguns casos, quando ela estiver bastante fraca, a arvore começara a drenar sua essência . Claro, isso se ela não morrer antes de fome, uma vez que já está há algum tempo presa e sendo mal alimentada . 

- Seu canalha ! – Mamoru pula pra cima dele, ignorando por completo o real motivo de ter ficado exatamente naquele local durante tanto tempo . Ele esbarra em algumas grandes energéticas, as quais descarregam toda a sua potência nele . Pior, elas impedem que ele se afastem, praticamente "colando" ele nelas . – AAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!! USAGIIIIIII !!!!!

- Algum problema, senhor Chiba ? Por acaso se esqueceu das grades que o prendem ? Espero que não, do contrário irá se arrepender mais ainda . Não se preocupe, as grades o segurarão durante alguns segundos e depois o soltarão . Mas, como eu dizia, é impossível que ambos tenham nascido com esse poder . Naru **era** um soldado, e nem ela possuía tanto poder quanto vocês . Logo ... vocês são como nós . 

- Arrrrggghhh .... não sou como você, Seo !

- Você é quem se engana . Estamos mais ligados do que você imagina – Seo dá as costas para ele, enquanto dirige seu olhar para outro canto da sala, a qual permanecia totalmente escura – quanto a sua pergunta anterior, meus reais motivos ... eu apenas estou sendo leal a tudo o que acredito ... embora isso faça eu me arrepender amargamente – e essa última parte ele falou num tom muito baixo, do qual só ele podia escutar . – E quanto a você – ele se vira para outro canto do local – até quando ficará calada ? 

- Você é bem perceptivo, Seo . 

- Eu vim do mesmo lugar que você, a escuridão não me afeta facilmente . Está satisfeita com o que fez, "Dama das Trevas" ? 

- Não quero discutir isso agora, Seo . 

- Pois vai ! Seu plano foi um fracasso total, e quase perdi mais dois dos meus para te salvar ! E o pior de tudo, agora as Sailors conhecem o meu rosto, é apenas uma questão de tempo até descobrirem o que estamos fazendo !

- Seu idiota ! – Mamoru finalmente consegue se soltar das grades, caindo no chão, esgotado – Não subestime as Sailors, elas acabarão encontrando-o de uma maneira ou de outra !

- Eu realmente estou ficando irritado com tudo isso . Até agora não entendi o porque de você tê-lo trazido até aqui, "Dama das Trevas" .

- Pare de me chamar por esse nome, por favor . 

- "Por favor" ? O que houve com a sua grosseria ? E por que ainda está escondida ? Você trouxe esse sujeito até aqui e não me deu a menor satisfação . Dê-me apenas um motivo para não matar o senhor Chiba agora, apenas um .

- Eu ... acredito ... eu acredito que ele seja Ad ....

**- **Que ?!?!?! Está dizendo que ele ... já entendi . Quando eliminamos todas as alternativas lógicas, a mais improvável e a certa . Ambos são fortes demais para serem civis ... Príncipe Endimion . Não imaginei que você também estivesse aqui nesse planeta, mas se as Sailors Estão ....

Aquilo bateu na testa de Mamoru, ecoou mil vezes pela sua cabeça e explodiu em seguida . Tamanho foi o susto, que ele mal teve tempo de desviar do tapa de Seo, o qual o jogou novamente contra as grades . Seu grito durava uma eternidade, alimentado pela dor infinita daquela prisão mágica . 

- Seu verme ! Nojento ! Você não vai viver nem mais um instante, seu ...

- Espere, Seo . 

- O que foi dessa vez ? 

- Não o mate, deixe-o vivo . Lembre-se de que esse não é o nosso objetivo . Deixe-o vivo ... para que outra pessoa cuide dele . 

Seo olha para o meio das sombra e para Mamoru, analisando a situação . Matar Mamoru agora o livraria de problemas futuros, é verdade, mas o direito de tirar a vida daquele homem só pertencia a uma pessoa, e não era ele . 

- Que seja, mas isso não termina aqui . Você vai sofrer, senhor Chiba . Muito . Vai pagar caro por tudo o que fez, e será de maneira lenta e dolorosa ! 

Mamoru, no entanto, não estava prestando muita atenção nas palavras de Seo, pelo contrário, utilizava o pouco que restava de suas forças para se afastar da grade .

- Esqueça-o, Seo . Temos coisas mais importantes para fazer . 

- Do que está falando ? Pelo que Maki me contou, sua luta foi tão violenta que teve que gastar muito do que estava guardado dentro de você !

- Não, Seo . Eu gastei apenas um pouco mas, mesmo que tivesse gastado muito, ainda assim não faria diferença, uma vez que terminei de coletar tudo o que precisávamos . 

- Sua ... sua ... então Naru ... !!!

- Não se preocupe com isso . Absorvi apenas a energia de sua filha para me recuperar, e não a sua essência . E ela mesmo se ofereceu para isso, não a forcei a nada . Pelo visto, certas pessoas encaram de frente suas obrigações sem levar para o lado pessoal, ao contrário de outras . 

- Não use essa palavra comigo, mulher. Lembre-se de quem eu fui, lembre-se claramente . Não se esqueça que, se não fosse por mim, ainda seria um ser estúpido enganado pelo fluxo da realidade . Lembre-se de quem abriu os seus olhos . Não se esqueça que foi a custa de muitos que você ...

- Seo ... eu sinto muito pelos seus filhos .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Makoto) – Um mapa de Tóquio ? 

(Amy) – Exato . Eu o montei há pouco tempo . Prestem bem atenção no que verão agora .

Um ponto vermelho surge na tela, exatamente onde seria ...

(Rei) – Aqui ? 

(Amy) – Não me lembro se comentei isso com vocês ou não, mas um carro com algumas pessoas muito bem armadas parou no meio do bairro e disparou uma saraivada de balas para todas as direções, sendo que foi um milagre que ninguém tenha se ferido gravemente . 

(Minako) – Eles não desejavam isso . 

(Amy) – Por falar nisso, você disse que aquilo era uma armadilha, mas poderia me explicar melhor ? A sua explicação anterior não me convenceu nem um pouco . 

(Minako) – Eu posso sentir o estado de espirito das pessoas e acalma-lo . Aqueles homens estavam  num estado tão ... sereno . Digo, não exatamente assim, mas eles não pareciam nervosos, apreensivos, extasiados ... era como se tivessem feito aquilo apenas por fazer, ou então alguém havia ordenado aquilo . 

(Makoto) – E ainda tem o centro ...

Tão logo Makoto fala, outro ponto vermelho, o qual era bem maior, surge aonde seria o centro de Tóquio . 

(Rei) – Eu me lembro . Foi quando isso tudo começou . 

(Amy) – Não, Rei . Não foi quando tudo começou . 

(Rei) – O que quer dizer ? 

Um outro ponto surge bem próximo ao ponto do bairro Juuban .

(Makoto) – Deixa eu adivinhar ... o templo ? 

(Rei) – Desgraçados ... eles vão pagar caro por isso . Mas, Amy , Isso foi ...

(Minako) – Depois do tiroteio ... e depois do primeiro ataque . 

(Amy) – Enganam-se . Vejam esse outro ponto . 

Um outro ponto surge, porem bem distante do bairro Juuban e próximo ao centro de Tóquio . 

(Rei) – Hmmm ...

(Minako) – Que lugar é esse ? 

(Makoto) – A principio não o conheço, mas ...

(Amy) – Eu, sim . É o cais do porto . Lutei lá alguns dias antes de você batalhar no centro . Havia alguma coisa estranha acontecendo naqueles arredores, várias explosões haviam sido relatadas, mas não era nada sério, apenas alguns becos bagunçados e coisas assim . Depois de ver essa noticia várias vezes no jornal, resolvi investigar, e descobri que as paredes daquela área possuíam marcas que não podiam ser feitas por simples explosivos . Foi sorte eu ter encontrado rápido um beco com o causador daquilo tudo . Quando me viram, os mendigos saíram correndo, e eu fiquei me perguntando o porque, até que o "dono" do beco resolveu tirar satisfações comigo . Tive que detê-lo, do contrário boa parte do cais iria pelos ares . ****

(Makoto) – Pelos ares, é ? Não creio muito nisso . 

(Amy) – O que quer dizer com isso ? 

(Makoto) – Aqueles rapazes que atacaram o centro de Tóquio, bom, eles não eram grande coisa, não . Souberam agir antes que intervissemos, mas não eram tão fortes assim . 

(Rei) – E aqueles outros que eu matei no templo também eram fracos demais . 

(Amy) – Então nós temos uma anomalia no padrão . Ou melhor, duas anomalias . A primeira foi com o bêbado, e a segunda, com Akira, se bem que ele não é tão forte assim . 

(Minako) – Você está enganada . Akira é bem forte, e você sabe muito bem disso . 

(Amy) – **Aquilo** foi uma hipótese baseada em um aparelho experimental, eu não colocaria todas as minhas expectativas naquele resultado . Mas se você considera o fato de que ele teria alguma chance contra uma mulher que deveria ter o dobro de sua idade, então ela deveria ser bastante forte, mas não tanto, já que preferiu fugir à me enfrentar .

(Rei) – Quer dizer que o que enfrentamos até agora foi apenas os "buchas" ? 

(Amy) – Se aquele mendigo e aquela garota forem os mais fortes, então tem alguma coisa bastante errada ai . 

(Rei) – Como assim ? 

(Amy) – Isso poderia ser explicado de diversas maneiras . Basta entender que o que está acontecendo quebra as leis da probabilidade, da progressão geométrica e do acaso . Nossos inimigos deveriam ser mais fortes, no entanto ...

(Makoto) – E quanto a Death ? 

(Amy) – Quantos como ela você enfrentou ? 

(Rei) – Talvez seja tão fácil por que talvez nossos poderes tenham chegado ao limite . 

(Minako) – Você não está dizendo tudo isso apenas para nos deixar preocupadas, não é mesmo ? Imagino que você queira dizer algo realmente sério . 

(Amy) – Acredite nisso . Beryl coletava energia para ressuscitar sua ... aham ... "chefa", o clã Black Moon lutou para mudar o futuro, os caçadores da morte procuravam os talismãs que habitavam nos corações puros, o Circo da Lua da Morte procurava o mais belo sonho que podia existir, e Galáxia procurava por uma semente estelar em especial . Com exceção do clã Black Moon, o que os outros tinham em comum ? 

(Makoto) – Hmmm ... eles ... eles ... eles utilizavam as pessoas inocentes para atingir seus objetivos ? 

(Rei) – Mas ... mas ... eu  não percebi nada de estranho acontecendo, tampouco o fogo me revelou nada ! Como algo assim poderia acontecer sem que percebêssemos ? 

(Amy) – Você nunca perceberia isso, Rei  . Nós nunca teríamos noticias de pessoas caindo no meio da rua por exaustão ou falta de outra coisa . E sabe por que ? Por que eles estavam recolhendo o lixo da porta dos fundos !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Como é ? 

- Eu sinto muito pelos seus filhos . 

- Você sente ... muito ? 

Ele fecha seu olhar em meio a escuridão, analisando pacientemente o significado daquelas palavras . Nesse tempo todo ela nunca sequer havia demonstrado alguma preocupação especial com os outros, apenas no que tinha que fazer . Uma pessoa fria, desprovida de sentimentos, a qual esmagaria o mundo inteiro se isso interferisse nos seus plano . Então, por que ela sentia muito pelos seus falecidos filhos ? 

- Todos os que morreram, e aqueles outros dois que quase morreram para me ajudar, eu realmente sinto muito . 

- VOCÊ SENTE MUITO ? Isso não adiante de nada ! Todos eles eram jovens, e possuíam uma vida inteira pela frente ! Sentir muito não vai trazê-los de volta !

- Eu sei, por isso me desculpo, mas você também não pode me acusar, uma vez que parte disso é culpa sua . Afinal, eu não sugeri sozinha que aquelas pessoas fossem mortas . 

- Como ousa ? 

- Embora não pareça, eu sou muito mais velha do que você, Seo . Entendo perfeitamente as decisões da guerra e as suas conseqüências . É verdade que eu disse que estaríamos fazendo um bem para a humanidade, mas foi você quem começou com tudo isso, lembre-se bem . 

- Eu me lembro perfeitamente disso, moça – e, no fundo, ele se odiava por ela estar certa . A culpa disso ela dele, e não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso . Tentara esquecer esse fato, mas isso o perseguiria pelo fim de sua vida – tanto me lembro, que sequer questionei minhas obrigações . Tive que escolher entre minhas obrigações e minha lealdade, e você sabe muito bem quem venceu essa disputa . No entanto, parte disso tudo também tem a sua marca . 

- Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse feito aquilo comigo . 

- Eu fiz ? Você apenas olhou para mim e despertou ! Eu fiz alguma coisa ? Não, aquilo já estava programado para acontecer no momento certo quando você visse a pessoa certa, eu ! É verdade que envolvi meus filhos nisso, mas você não pode dizer nada depois do que fez com seus semelhantes ! Podia tê-los poupado, mas não o fez !

- Cale-se ! Eu estava confusa ! Tem idéia do que é despertar e descobrir que tudo o que você viveu, tudo o que passou, tudo aquilo no que acreditava era uma mentira ? Pura e simplesmente uma mentira ? Quando aquilo tudo eclodiu de dentro de mim, eu fiquei tão confusa que me descontrolei ! Se não fosse isso, nunca faria o que fiz com ... com ... 

- Chorar agora não vai adiantar . Ambos cumprimos com nossa lealdade, mas acabamos por ferir aqueles que nos cercam . Pra falar a verdade, eu me sinto o pior de todos os monstros . Não por aqueles que matamos, pois eu acho que aquilo foi feito por um bem maior, mas pelas minhas crianças que fizeram o que fizeram por que acreditaram em minhas palavras . 

- Palavras verdadeiras, não se esqueça . 

- Mesmo que acreditem no que eu diga, ainda assim não fizeram pela nossa causa, mas por mim . Alguns dormiam nas ruas, outros moravam em orfanatos, outros eram filhos de famílias destruídas . É verdade que senti a potência mágica no sangue deles, mas eu os criei como meus filhos . Ainda me pergunto se teriam feito o que fizeram se não fosse a sua aura de maldade . 

- Minha ... aura ? 

- Imaginei que você não soubesse disso . Agora eu não a sinto, mas antes você emanava uma aura de pura maldade por onde passava . O simples fato deles terem sido expostos a isso por tanto tempo afetou suas mentes e suas personalidades, tendo como resultado final o fato deles terem feito coisas que nunca fariam em sã consciência . 

- Está dizendo ... está dizendo que ... que ... que todas essas pessoas que eles mataram é culpa unicamente minha ? 

- Não totalmente . Sua aura estava afetando o espirito deles, fazendo-os agir sem dor na consciência . Do contrário, duvido que Yuji e Aruma tivessem feito o que fizeram no centro de Tóquio . Acredito que você saiba do que estou falando, mas para fazer aquilo, é preciso muita crueldade, e um ser humano dificilmente possui tanta . Mas eu também tenho culpa nisso, uma vez que ordenei que fizessem aquilo e tantas outras coisas . Eu enxerguei o que estava acontecendo com eles, e no entanto prossegui . De alguma forma, vejo que algo mudou em você, mas isso já não tem mais importância . 

- Minha ... culpa ... 

- Não adianta se lamentar, o que está feito está feito . Você disse que não gastou muito de sua energia, gostaria que me explicasse como fez isso . 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Amy) – Alguma vez vocês já se perguntaram o que ocorrem bem debaixo dos nossos narizes ? 

(Makoto) – Explique-se .

(Amy) – Lembram-se das palavras de Plutão acerca de Tóquio de Cristal ? A primeira e verdadeira utopia que existiria, na qual todos são iguais e vivem em paz . Ao pensar em suas palavras e vislumbrar nossa sociedade atual, fico imaginando que esse futuro está mais distante do que imaginamos . 

(Makoto) – Tóquio de Cristal será um lugar governado por uma soberana sábia, a qual proverá paz e tranqüilidade para todos os seus habitantes, não duvide disso . 

(Amy) – Recentemente foi despertada em mim uma curiosidade enorme em descobrir de que forma ela usará essa sabedoria . Mas voltando ao nosso assunto principal, por que não percebemos os ataques antes ? 

(Rei) – Eu não sei . Uma coisa dessas não passaria por nós sem que percebêssemos . 

(Makoto) – Talvez passasse, mas nós não conseguimos enxergar a gravidade da situação . 

(Minako) – Eles estão sumindo com quem não faz falta . 

(Amy) – Bem observado . Pelo pouco que eu sei sobre sua carreira como Sailor V, você enfrentou muitos ladrões, não é mesmo ? Diga-me, Minako, você sempre desejava que os ladrões não voltassem a roubar, não é ? Ou melhor, desejava que eles não causassem mais problemas para os outros, não é mesmo ? Pois bem, e se eles não voltassem nunca mais ? 

(Rei) – Quer dizer ... mortos ? Está dizendo que as pessoas que desapareceram eram bandidos ? 

(Minako) – Não somente isso, Rei, mas gente que não fazia muita falta para a sociedade na qual vivemos . 

(Makoto) – Ah, meu ... eu não acredito nisso ! Eles fizeram ... eles realmente fizeram isso !

(Amy) – Se eles não fizeram isso para não chamar a nossa atenção, então pelo menos conseguiram ocultar fatos da população . 

(Minako) – "Bandido bom é bandido morto", dizem alguns .

(Amy) – Interessante esse ditado, mas às vezes eu sinto falta da época em que você não acertava uma, Minako . Pelo menos, era mais engraçado . 

(Rei) – Eu não consigo acreditar que tenham feito isso sem chamar a menor atenção !

(Amy) – Mas fizeram, Rei . Imagine um homem saindo de casa e nunca mais voltando . A policia iniciaria uma busca, cartazes e folhetos seriam espalhados por todos os cantos, e o nome dele seria noticia pelos próximos meses . Mas o que acontece quando um bandido simplesmente some ? Muitos dizem que ele está escondido ou morreu por que não quitou com suas dividas . 

(Makoto) – Bandidos mortos, é ? Hmm ...

(Minako) – São seres vivos como eu e você, Makoto . Não temos o direito de decidir quem vive e quem morre . 

(Makoto) – Eu disse alguma coisa ? Só fiquei pensando se, uma vez que estão fazendo isso, o que os impedia de tentar outra coisa ? 

(Amy) – Não, Makoto, eles já tentaram . Bandidos, assaltantes de carro, trobadinhas, prostitutas ... e mendigos, é claro . Tudo isso debaixo da lei, sem que ninguém perceba até que seja tarde . 

(Rei) – Certo, mas como sabe de tudo isso ? 

(Amy) – Não foi tão simples quanto imagina, tive que pesquisar vários fatos durante esse final de semana inteiro, não imagina o trabalho que me deu descobrir tudo isso . Depois que alguém me botou pra dormir e eu fui para casa ... aham ... eu sai em seguida e comecei a procurar por algumas coisas . Não sabia o que, mas não conseguia ficar parada . Foi então que eu voltei até o galpão em que eu lutei contra aquele bêbado . Pena que eu não consigo sentir energia como vocês, já que deu muito trabalho descobrir alguma coisa por lá, mas finalmente eu descobri . Congelei algumas fechaduras até que elas quebrassem, e finalmente descobri o que queria . 

(Makoto) – Refere-se aos galpões ? Como sabia que havia algo neles ? 

(Amy) – Digamos que uma rodada de cerveja é o suficiente para comprar as palavras de alguns "habitantes" dos becos locais . Infelizmente eles não davam informações muito precisas, então eu tive que procurar de galpão em galpão, até que encontrei alguma coisa .

(Minako) – Perigosa, eu imagino . 

(Amy) – Nem tanto . Não sei como explicar, mas parecia que algo havia sido queimado naquele lugar nos últimos dias . E o mais estranho era que o galpão não tinha uma proteção muito boa, logo atear fogo naquele lugar deveria consumir tudo por completo . Eu sai e olhei no galpão seguinte, e foi ai que eu tive uma surpresa : ao abri-lo, vislumbrei com meus próprios olhos uma coisa queimando . Aquilo não era uma coisa, pois eu conhecia muito bem o que era. E o pior, não era apenas um, mas vários . Eram corpos . Corpos humanos . 

Minako cospe o que estava tomando, enquanto que Makoto continua saboreando seu gole . 

(Minako) – Como é ? O que foi que você disse ? 

(Amy) – Corpos humanos . Todos eles ... pegando fogo . 

(Rei) – Isso não é possível ! Como corpos poderiam estar pegando fogo sem chamar a menor atenção ? E o que faziam ali ? 

(Minako) – Quantos eram, Amy ? 

(Amy) – Não sei direito . Cem, duzentos ... eram muitos . 

(Makoto) – Ora, não custava nada contar !

(Amy) – Ei, eu vomitei, se quer saber ! Não tenho estômago de aço !

(Rei) – Ainda não entendo como podem ter queimado sem chamarem qualquer atenção . Se for assim, então deveriam haver corpos no galpão anterior, não é mesmo ? 

(Amy) – Observação correta . Não me pergunte, eu simplesmente não sei o que era aquilo . A única coisa que sei, é que a chama queimava vagarosamente, e cobria somente os corpos, sem afetar qualquer outra parte do galpão . Ah, claro, os corpos não emitiam nenhum outro cheiro . Prestei um pouco de atenção, e percebi que alguns dos corpos que ainda estavam inteiros usavam roupas rasgadas, outros eram tatuados, alguns ostentavam brincos e pulseiras no corpo, outros usavam piercing, haviam armas no chão  ...

(Minako) – Monstro assassino ! Devem ter atraído aquelas pessoas até lá e estavam se livrando da prova do crime !

(Amy) – Eu tenho uma teoria quanto a isso, embora ache que ela não tem muita base e vocês acharão que ela não é muito convincente : talvez aquelas pessoas tenham entrado ali por livre e expontânea vontade, mas acabaram por encontrar o que não queriam . Um convite, uma festa, um baile ... os que eu reconheci não me pareciam ser do tipo mais "decente", ou melhor, do tipo que agrada o resto da sociedade . Talvez uma festa com muita musica ou coisa parecida tenha atraído a atenção deles . 

(Rei) – Mesmo assim, como o fogo não chamou a atenção de ninguém ?

(Amy) – Era o que eu queria saber, até que usei meu visor para analisar aquilo . Não era fogo comum, tampouco parecia proveniente de alguma pessoa, do contrário não manteria sua força por tanto tempo . Quando me aproximei, encontrei algo que parecia ser um papel, o qual portava alguns dizeres bem estranhos . Esfriei bastante a área ao redor da minha mão e peguei o papel, sem pensar duas vezes . 

(Makoto) – Onde ele está ? 

(Amy) – Em casa, lógico, mas já passei para o computador e para o visor o que estava escrito nele . Vejam . 

Com um simples pensamento o mapa que estava sendo projetado some e em seu lugar aparece uma tela branca com algumas palavras escritas . A principio as outras tentam entender o que estava escrito, mas desistem em seguida . 

**_"Abstutile Casti Furnnwert Grassient , Grassient, Grassient ! Titoy, golodadyndoloti Vardeterxer Andaricamaxiata ... Camiro !"_**

(Makoto) – Amy, que troço é esse ? 

(Amy) – É um idioma antigo . Uma língua morta, na verdade . 

(Rei) – Quer dizer, como o latim ? O jeito que as palavras estão organizadas ... parece um ritual antigo ou coisa parecida !

(Amy) – Mais do que isso . É uma língua ancestral,  utilizada por raríssimas pessoas hoje em dia, das quais eu conheço uma delas . 

(Makoto) – E quem é ? 

(Amy) – Eu mesma .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- E então ? 

- Tirei de Júpiter . Sua essência era é extremamente poderosa . Ou melhor, acredito que você saiba que a essência de uma Sailor é muito mais forte do que a das pessoas comuns, não é mesmo ? 

- Quem dizer que já tem tudo o que precisa ? 

- Exatamente . Não queria gastar esse energia tão especial para me recuperar, então absorvi o poder natural de sua filha . 

- Isso é bastante conveniente . Diga, não se arrepende pelo que fez ? 

Uma luz surge do alto e atinge o local aonde ela estava, revelando-a . Apesar de estar recuperada, ainda assim possuía diversos hematomas e marcas de queimaduras pelo corpo inteiro, fora o fato de que sua roupa estava totalmente destruída, inclusive a parte do capuz . Seo contemplava aquele rosto, perguntando para si mesmo se aquilo tudo valia à pena . Valia . 

- Eu ... eu cansei de me esconder – Seo percebia o tom melancólico de sua voz, podendo jurar que havia um certo arrependimento nela . Realmente o encontro com as Sailors causou alguma mudança nela . – eu sou o que sou e nada muda isso . Durante um curto período eu me escondi debaixo de uma máscara, achando que era a maldade encarnada, mas eu não sou . Tinha que fazer algo muito importante e, para tanto, escolhi inconscientemente a única opção existente . Toda essa energia especial que coletamos foi agrupadas às custas de muitas vidas, eu sei, e não me refiro somente aos seu filhos, mas todos os que eles mataram . O primeiro grupo de humanos que eles mataram, a primeira vez que eu absorvi aquela energia especial ... eu nunca havia me sentido tão suja em toda a minha vida ! Enlouqueci naquele momento, não podia acreditar, não podia aceitar que estava fazendo tamanha abominação . Como ato tão inumano poderia ser praticado por alguém ? Pessoas de bem não fariam isso, apenas seres dominados puramente pela maldade . Eu me escondi nessa máscara, pois era mais fácil acreditar que eu era a maldade encarnada do que acreditar que um dia eu fora humana . E a cada vez que seus filhos matavam alguém, essa parte de mim ficava cada vez mais distante . Mas algo aconteceu, algo inesperado aconteceu hoje cedo . Algo que eu sequer esperava . Graças a ajuda de uma pessoa, eu pude voltar a ser quem eu era antes, pude voltar a ter o controle total de minha ações . E agora eu posso enxergar perfeitamente tudo o que fiz e como agi . 

- Você – ele para, observando-a atentamente . Parecia algo impossível de se acreditar, mas ela havia voltado a ser o que era no dia em que eles haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez – você limpou sua alma, não é mesmo ? Lembro-me de que houve alguém com a capacidade de tocar no espirito das pessoas e curá-lo, mas isso já faz muito tempo . E, se houvesse alguém aqui que pudesse fazer isso além de você, seria a sucessora dessa pessoa. Diga-me, você lutou contra Sailor Vênus ? 

- Sim, foi ela quem me restaurou, embora não saiba disso . Eu a envolvi não com as trevas, mas com a maldade que emanava de dentro de mim . Ela deve ter percebido isso e abriu seu coração, colocando para fora toda a beleza de seu ser .

- Isso é muito bonito, mas ... então essa Sailor ... ?

- Não, ela não está operando com toda a sua força . Descobri isso quanto a ataquei e logo em seguida quando ela me atacou . Algo impede que ela utilize todo o seu potencial, quase como se fosse um desejo enorme de manter a sua paz interior . É como se ela tivesse perdido seu instinto de guerreira, embora eu não saiba como . 

- Ela o quê ? Mas isso é impossível !

- Não, não é . Eu também toquei no espirito dela ... e descobri que ela está passando pelo mesmo problema que eu estou passando ... inversamente .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Makoto) – Certo, e eu ainda me surpreendo quando o "crânio" ataca .

(Amy) – Ei ! Não me chame assim !

(Makoto) – Me desculpe, dona CDF .

(Amy) – "É muito simples para vocês resumirem tudo o que eu sou, toda a minha genialidade,  em apenas uma palavra ."

(Minako) – Você disse que entendia o que estava escrito naquele papel .

(Amy) – Não totalmente . Era um idioma ancestral, mas eu consegui uma tradução dele, ou melhor, traduzi algumas palavras e as reuni de uma forma que fizessem algum sentido, embora não seja o mais próximo, deva servir .

(Minako) – E o que dizia ? 

(Amy) – Algo do tipo _"essência que arde pela eternidade, queime, queime, queime ! Liberte-se de sua prisão e tome o que é seu por direito ... devore !"_

(Makoto) – Queimar ? Então deveria ser aquilo que estava queimando os corpos !

(Amy) – Provavelmente, sim . 

(Rei) – Que coisa . Parece até ... até .... Makoto ! Lembra-se do que aquela youma disse ? Ela citou algo sobre mexerem com as forças do universo, não é mesmo ? 

(Makoto) – Algo assim . Ela disse que havia alguém usufruindo dos conhecimentos místicos que pairavam sobre o universo, alguém manipulando as forças da essência e do poder . 

(Rei) – Magia . Estamos enfrentando um bruxo .

(Amy) – Não seria um mago ? 

(Rei) – Não é o caso dele usar magias boas ou ruins, mas a intenção, sim . E eu não acho que ele esteja usando-a ela para fazer algum bem . 

(Minako) – Diga-me, Rei , você entende disso ? 

(Rei) – Meu falecido avô me contou sobre antigos feiticeiros que viviam nessa terra, mas nunca imaginei que veria um deles . Será que aquele homem que vimos ... ?

(Makoto) – Eu duvido muito . Por que o líder deles, e eu acho que talvez esse bruxo seja o líder, se colocaria em tal perigo ? 

(Minako) – Tantos mortos ... será que isso nunca acaba ? Lutamos tanto, salvamos tanto, mas no fim das contas estamos de mãos atadas perante isso . 

(Makoto) – Não comece com seu papo pseudopacifista, Minako, por que eu sei que você já andou aprontando das suas pelas redondezas . Já que diz que não gosta de lutar, por que se intrometeu e desfez a barreira, ou melhor, por que foi que saiu da sua aula duas vezes, hoje e na semana passada ? 

(Minako) – Por que ... por que ... eu ...

Nisso, toda a atenção da sala estava voltada para Minako, devido a questão que Makoto havia levantado . Realmente, ela não precisava ter se intrometido em nenhum dos dois casos, uma vez que Makoto e Rei haviam resolvido o problema com Death e, da primeira vez, ela praticamente não fez nada de significativo, além de tocar no espirito do rapaz, cabendo a Makoto cuidar dele . 

Mas o mais agravante é que ela podia sentir a energia das outras, então por que interviu ? Hoje até que havia um motivo plausível, havia ficado preocupada com a escola, mas e dias atrás, no centro de Tóquio ? Ela literalmente explodiu sua energia para poder se deslocar mais rápido até aquele local, mas se ela conseguia sentir a energia daqueles dois atacantes, as quais, diga-se de passagem, eram extremamente baixas, como não sentiria a de Makoto, a qual estava próxima ao local, que era como um farol para ela ? 

(Minako) – Eu ... eu ... eu ouvi ...

- Uááááááá !!!!!

Naquele momento, todas olham para o lado, bem a tempo de ver a porta do quarto de Shin se abrir e, durante alguns milésimos de segundos, elas tem uma surpresa : aquele rostinho redondinho, aquelas bochechas pedindo para serem apertadas, aqueles olhinhos azuis, verdadeiras jóias raras, o sorriso, os olhos inocentes e tão doces ... Rei, Makoto e Amy estavam contemplando a coisa mais ... "kawai" de suas vidas ... Shinnosuke acordando de um "soninho".

- Hmmm ... Okaasan !  - gritava, enquanto corria até Minako e a abraçava – eu sonhei que a senhora tinha me batido (~__~) !

Totalmente destruída pelas palavras de seu anjinho, ela apenas retribui o abraço, acariciando-o carinhosamente .

(Minako) – Calma, filhinho, calma . Foi só um sonho, só isso – ela continuava abraçando-o, enquanto olhava para a sala, percebendo que Rei e Amy olhavam de forma acusadora para Makoto .- Aham ...

(Makoto) – Ei, eu só o coloquei para dormir, sabe que eu não faria mal a ele !

(Minako) – Shin, o que você acha de ...

(Shin) – Okaasan .

(Minako) – Sim ? 

(Shin) – Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa ... o que é uma Sailor ? 

Antes que pudesse demonstrar qualquer reação, a "mão" de Rei toca na cabeça de Shin, fazendo-o dormir . Pega de surpresa, Minako detém sua queda, amparando-o em seus braços . 

(Minako) – Como ... ? 

(Rei) – Eu o fiz dormir, não se preocupe . Como não estou no meu corpo e, já que vocês estão me vendo apenas em suas mentes, eu sou uma energia mental, e é mais fácil para mim fazer algumas coisas dessa forma . Não se precisa de preocupar, ele está bem, apenas está dormindo .

(Amy) – Acredite, é verdade . Eu diria que ele vai dormir por algumas horas, mas ficará bem, não é mesmo, Rei ? 

(Rei) – Me desculpe .

(Amy) – Desculpar ? Tem idéia da vergonha que foi acordar babando naquela lanchonete ? 

(Rei ) – Me desculpe .

(Amy) – Mesmo assim, eu queria te ajudar ! Olha a vergonha que você me fez passar !

(Rei) – Me desculpe .

(Amy) – E ainda ...

(Rei) – ME DESCULPE, DROGA ! O que é que eu preciso dizer para você me perdoar ? 

(Amy) – Hã, deixa pra lá . Cadê a Minako ? 

(Makoto) – Foi colocar o garoto no quarto enquanto vocês duas discutiam . E já está de volta . Pensei que ele iria ficar mais tempo apagado . E então, que tal se nos respondesse por que resolveu intervir ? 

(Minako) – Eu te agradeço, Rei . 

(Rei) – Não tem de que, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer . Também tomei a liberdade de apagar da mente dele o que aconteceu nas últimas horas, assim você não terá que se preocupar com novas perguntas futuramente . 

(Minako) – Eu ... eu não sei como agradecer !

(Rei) – Qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, a qualquer momento ... peça, e eu estarei lá para ajudá-la e ... e ... estou sentindo ... acho que já posso voltar .

Diante dos olhos delas, a imagem de Rei some, como se nunca estivesse estado junto delas;

(Amy) – Hã ? Para onde ela foi ? 

(Minako) – Deve ter ficado cansada de tanto ...

(Makoto) – Acho que não . Ela deve ter voltado para o seu corpo . Pelo meu relógio ... ops, digo, pelo relógio da parede, já se passaram mais de uma hora desde que ela usou aquele truque em nós, e já faz algum tempo desde que ela utilizou aquilo em Megumi . Mas eu acho estranho ela ter se recuperado tão rapidamente .

(Amy) – Você sabe como ela é, quando coloca algo na cabeça, não volta atrás . Não creio que tenha se recuperado por completo, mas o suficiente para se manter de pé .

A porta do quarto de Minako se abre, confirmando as suposições de todas ... e trazendo uma surpresa também .

(Minako) – Você está b ... ??????

(Makoto) - ????????

(Amy) - ???????

(Rei) – O que foi ? Algum problema ? 

Parecia uma pergunta simples, mas a resposta seria outra pergunta, a qual elas resolveram não fazer, pois cada uma formulava silenciosamente sua teoria sobre o assunto . Ela havia saído do quarto e agora acabara de se sentar exatamente aonde sua projeção psíquica estava, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção das outras foi o fato dela estar com um peso extra nos braços .

(Minako) – Hã, Rei ... você ... você está se sentindo bem ? 

(Rei) – Estou sim . O que houve ? 

(Minako) – Nada . Deveria ter descansado seu corpo mais um pouco .

(Rei) – Tenho forças o suficiente para andar e protegê-la .

(Makoto) – Será que tem mesmo ? 

(Rei) – Gostaria de descobrir ?

(Minako) – Vou trazer algo para você comer, imagino que esteja com fome .

Enquanto Minako se retirava, Makoto tenta reunir coragem para falar com Rei, falhando . Embora tenha sido rápido, já imaginava o que estava acontecendo com Rei, e o que poderia acontecer se não fizessem nada a respeito . 

(Amy) – Rei ... não gostaria de deixar Megumi no quarto enquanto conversamos ? 

(Rei) – Tudo bem, ela está dormindo, não vai atrapalhar .

(Amy) – Mesmo sentada, pode ser exaustivo para você ficar tomando conta dela, melhor colocá-la no quarto .

(Rei) – Eu estou bem, não se preocupe .

(Amy) – Ela pode acordar com a nossa conversa, e sustos não são aconselháveis para quem passou o que ela passou .

(Rei) – Não se preocupe, ela dorme docemente . Veja esse sorriso, é um anjo de luz descansando suavemente . 

(Amy) – Mas Rei ...

(Rei) – Eu me responsabilizo por ela, não se preocupe com isso, poderíamos retornar ao nosso assunto, por favor ? 

(Amy) – Eu desisto . 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Mexendo nos armários a procura de algo adequado, ela pega alguns pães e prepara alguns sanduíches para sua amiga, pegando em seguida algumas frutas e leite, visando fazer uma vitamina . 

- Isso vai ficar delicioso .

Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo . Ele, de novo, não . 

- O – o que você ... o que faz na minha casa, e como entrou aqui ?

- Você disse que eu podia entrar quando eu quisesse, lembra-se ? 

- Eu nunca disse isso !

- Mina, Mina ... eu acho que "perder a cabeça" te fez um mal danado, mal se lembra de quando eu toquei uma serenata pra você !

- Josh ... é esse o seu nome, não é mesmo ? Isso fica mais confuso a cada instante, se quer saber . 

- Quem foi que disse que as coisas são simples ? Mas, mudando de assunto, o que vocês estão discutindo ai dentro ? 

- Nada que um fruto da minha imaginação precise se preocupar . – ela praticamente o ignora enquanto mistura tudo no liqüidificador e prepara a vitamina . 

- Por que está irritada ? Foi algo que eu fiz ? 

- Não me leve a mal, mas já tenho problemas demais para ficar tendo alucinações em pleno dia . 

- Não é isso que te irrita . Não quer conversar ? 

- Josh ... se você tivesse que escolher entre lutar e não lutar, o que escolheria ? 

- Ora, eu lutaria, é claro .

- Mesmo sabendo das conseqüências que seus atos acarretariam ? 

- Mesmo assim . 

- Mesmo sabendo da real extensão de cada ação sua, inclusive que você poderia prejudicar mais do que ajudar ? 

- Eu não pensaria duas vezes e mataria todos os que precisassem serem mortos para que as pessoas de bem tivessem paz . 

- Você fala isso com tanta naturalidade ... ou estaria fingindo ? Pelo sua face, já percebi que você está fazendo um esforço enorme para dizer isso . Diga-me, Josh ... você acha mesmo que vale a pena ? 

- Sempre vale, e eu sempre lutei pelas pessoas que amava .

- Mas mesmo que lutemos, as coisas nunca mudam . No fim, a dor apenas é dirigida a pessoas diferentes . Aqueles que salvamos, esses são salvos às custas do sofrimento de outros . Será que realmente vale a pena interferir ? Não estaríamos impedindo o ciclo natural das coisas ao fazer isso ? 

- Eu enfrento essa dor todos os dias, e sobrevivo, mas por que você está assim ? 

- Você acha que entende de dor ? Todos acham que sua dor é a maior, mas já experimentou suportar a dor dos outros e sobreviver ? 

- Já, e não gostei nem um pouco . 

- Está mentindo . 

- Não, não estou, e você sabe disso .

- Quer parar ? Você diz coisas que eu não sei e faz perguntas as quais eu não possua as respostas ! Que espécie de ilusão é você   ?

- Uma bem real . 

Josh se aproxima e abraça Minako, surpreendendo-a . Não fora o ato em si, mas o fato dela estar sentindo o corpo dele encostar no seu . Sabia que ele era alto, mas não havia estado tão próximo para perceber que, embora fosse mais velha, ela tinha quase a mesma altura que ela . 

- Não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui .

- Você ... você é real ... afinal, quem é você ? 

- Aquele que prometeu guardar sua vida por toda a eternidade e falhou, mas depois disso sempre te procurou e agora não tornará a falhar .

- Mas do que é que você está falando ? Eu nunca havia te visto em toda a minha vida !

- Viu, sim . Eu compreendo que não se lembre de mim, uma vez que a morte é uma experiência dolorosa . Nunca passei por isso, mas sempre estive perto de experimentá-la . E eu sou bastante paciente, mesmo que demore anos até que se lembre de mim, eu sempre estarei do seu lado . E não precisa lutar se não quiser, eu farei isso por você, protegerei seu mundo como havia prometido antes . 

Presa no abraço dele, ela não conseguia escapar, não acreditando que aquele garoto fosse tão forte . 

- Lutar ... de novo essa história . Você disse que mataria por mim, mas será que não entende que não é isso que eu quero ? Eu não quero mais lutar, não quero mais ferir ninguém ... nem ver alguém ferido por minha causa . 

- Se não lutamos, perdemos aquilo que protegemos . 

- E se lutamos, o que ganhamos com isso ? A satisfação temporária do dever cumprido, seguida de outra guerra por um motivo inútil, o qual acaba por ceifar as vidas daqueles que não conseguem enxergar mais além, enquanto que seus lideres lhes dão ordens e eles as seguem cegamente, perdendo suas vidas e tudo o mais por causa de um sonho ou desejo idiota ? É isso que você quer dizer ? Já matou alguém antes ? É horrível, e você não imagina o quanto . A dor dos que sobrevivem é maior do que a daqueles que morrem, por que esses tem que aprender a conviver, a duras penas, uma vida sem aqueles que os apoiavam em momentos difíceis . Eu não quero mais lutar, eu matei muitas pessoas, não quero tornar a fazer isso novamente – suas lágrimas eram cada vez mais fortes, enquanto ela praticamente se esquecia da posição na qual estava – se pudesse voltar atrás, tentaria conversar com meus inimigos aos invés de matá-los . 

- Você acha que eu não gostaria que fosse assim ? Acha que eu gosto de lutar ? Naquele dia em que cheguei em casa e encontrei aquele homem-rato terminando de chacinar minha família, como acha que eu me senti ? Eu tentei, Mina, eu tentei ... lutei contra muitos sem matá-los, mas do que isso adiantou ? Eles acabam voltando . Não adianta pensarmos que ao derrotá-los nós os ensinamos uma lição, por que eles sempre voltam, e é nosso dever exterminar com essa corja da face da Terra .

- Você torna a falar coisas das quais eu desconheço, mas acredita mesmo que poderá acabar com o ódio praticando o ódio  ? Acabou de dizer que não matava as pessoas, apenas as derrotava para ensinar-lhes uma lição ... o que mudou isso ? Acha que o mundo é tão cruel a ponto de que ninguém mereça uma segunda chance ? 

- Todos merecem uma chance, mas certas pessoas não são pessoas, mas animais que querem cumprir seus desejos mesquinhos . 

- Belo discurso . Matamos todos os nossos inimigos a sangre frio, mas e depois ? Matamos os seguintes ? E os seguintes ? Mate o primeiro, e as mortes não irão parar . Nunca mais . 

- Você nunca matou alguém, Mina !

Cansada daquele jogo, ela afasta os braços dele, livrando-se daquele abraço que, de uma hora para outra, havia se tornado incomodo . 

- Tire essas mãos de mim, garoto – ela joga um olhar frio e desprovido de emoções para ele – você não me conhece, não tem idéia do que está falando . Eu já matei sim, não apenas seres irracionais, mas pessoas, pessoas como eu . Quando jovem, matei muitos que não tinham a menor culpa disso, mas mesmo assim eu os matei . Seguiam apenas ordens, acreditavam em um ideal, mas eu os matei . Mas não espero que uma pessoa que sequer existe compreenda isso .

- Mina, espere, eu ...

Ela lhe dá as costas, retirando-se da cozinha carregando uma bandeja com alguns sanduíches e uma jarra de vitamina, até que para e olha novamente para ele, encarando-o ;

- Você não existe, não passa de uma ilusão criada pelo meu subconsciente ... e meu nome é Minako, senhorita Minako para você .

Ela se retira, deixando-o para trás, ignorando as últimas palavras dele .

(Makoto) – Opa, opa ! Aonde você pensa que vai com tanta pressa ? 

(Minako) – Levar comida para ela, é claro . Algum problema ? 

(Makoto) – Melhor ficarmos um pouco aqui dentro, algum problema ? 

(Minako) – Não ... – Minako olha para trás, primeiramente assustando-se com o fato de que o rapaz que estivera ali há poucos instantes não se encontrava mais, mas em seguida ela se acostuma com a idéia – nenhum problema . O que foi ? 

(Makoto) – Amy está tentando convencer Rei a colocar Megumi no quarto e ...

(Minako) – Eu também percebi . Mas não há nada que possamos fazer .

(Makoto) – Considerando o que ambas passaram, Rei não vai querer deixá-la sozinha tão cedo . 

(Minako) – Mesmo que tente, não pode ficar ao lado de Megumi 24h por dia . Isso pode até ser prejudicial para a garota . 

(Makoto) – Educamos nossos filhos da maneira que escolhemos, e colhemos os frutos de nossos atos, sejam eles bons ou maus . 

(Minako) – Quando vai admitir ? 

(Makoto) – Admitir o que ?

(Minako) – Que foi dura demais com Akira ? Eu ouvi a discussão do quarto, acho que você foi injusta com ele . 

(Makoto) – Do meu filho cuido eu . Por acaso te digo como criar o seu ?

(Minako) – Não seja grossa ! Você acabou de dizer que criamos nossos filhos da maneira que escolhemos e colhemos os frutos, como teve coragem de agir daquela forma com o pobrezinho depois de tudo o que ele fez ?

(Makoto) – Eu sei o que faço, Minako .

(Minako) – Sabe mesmo ? O pobrezinho enfrentou o inferno no templo por causa de Megumi, e é assim que você o trata ? Não concordo com essa guerra, mas você o criou dessa maneira e quando ele resolve demonstrar tudo o que ele aprendeu você o repreende ? 

(Makoto) – Minako ... eu não sou perfeita ... e nem você . Nem Amy, nem Rei . Tudo o que fazemos, tudo o que pensamos, é da maneira que achamos ser a mais certa, seja para nós ou para ele, embora muitas vezes façamos as coisas como nós queremos, ao invés de fazer da forma que eles queriam . Não sou uma mãe perfeita, não sou um exemplo para as mulheres desse país, não me vejo da forma que Akira me vê . No entanto, tudo o que faço é por ele e somente por ele . É muito difícil criar uma criança sozinha, e você sabe muito bem disso . Não tão bem quanto eu e Rei, mas sabe . Não acha que eu me arrependi ? Claro que sim ! Naquele momento, a raiva subiu pelo meu corpo e atingiu a cabeça, e eu não consegui me controlar . Não era o fato dele ter feito isso, mas dele ter me desobedecido . Se eu não teria feito o mesmo no lugar dele ? Claro que sim, mas o caso é diferente . Não treinei Akira para ser um guerreiro, mas para não se arrepender de sua falta de força . Mas ele é uma crianças, e nada muda isso . Suas únicas preocupações são correr por ai e brincar, estudar e aprender, fazer amigos e compartilhar com eles seus momentos importantes, e nada mais . Não quero que ele fique o dia todo pensando somente em lutar, lutar e lutar, quero que ele seja mais do que isso, e ele será, não tenha dúvida disso . E quando esse dia chegar, ele vai olhar para trás e se lembrar daqueles dias, dias tão doces, dias tão amáveis . Vai se lembrar da sua infância, dias de um passado quase esquecido mas não totalmente por estar incrustado nas suas mais profundas memórias . Ele vai poder seguir em frente e escolher melhor os seus caminhos na hora certa, justamente por que fez as coisas que deveria fazer na hora certa . Quando criança aprendeu a engatinhar, andar e falar, quando adolescente aprendeu a amar e se responsabilizar, quando adulto saberá o que fazer nas piores situações, justamente por que teve uma infância . Vamos para a sala, quero terminar logo com isso para que esses novos inimigos não nos causem mais inimigos ... e só mais uma coisa : eu não contei o que houve com você para elas .... ainda . aconselho-a a dizer para elas, e logo, antes que eu o faça, pois não me agrada ficar escondendo isso delas . 

Ambas retornam aos seus lugares, enquanto Amy continua mexendo no seu visor, fazendo aparecer alguns números na tela . 

(Minako) – Tome, Rei . Se não comer nada, pode ter outro desmaio .

(Rei) – Obrigada . Que números são esses, Amy ? 

(Amy) – Hã, bem ... sabe ...

(Makoto) – Algum problema ? 

(Amy) – É que ... esses números ...estou tendo algumas dificuldades e ... não sei ao certo – e, nessa última frase, ela se encolheu toda, ficando vermelha como um tomate .

(Makoto) – Como assim você não sabe ? Foi você mesma quem abriu esse troço !

(Amy) – Eu sei, mas ... 

(Makoto) – O que é isso ?

(Amy) – Hã, depois de analisar um pouco, eu acho que é energia . Pelo menos, é o que eu acho . 

(Makoto) – Por que você acha ? Alguma coisa estranha aconteceu ?

(Amy) – É que ... essa energia é complexa demais ! Até mesmo esses números não passam de meras suposições, já que meu computador não consegue catalogá-la !

(Makoto) – Deve ser o poder mental de Rei, Oras !

(Amy) – Eu mal consigo registrar o de Rei, quanto mais esse ! Alguma de vocês tem alguma idéia ? 

(Minako) – Onde coletou isso ? 

(Amy) – No cais do porto .

(Rei) – Não sei que tipo de energia é, mas pela forma que esse gráfico assume formas cada vez mais diferentes nesse holograma, parece algo inconstante, inquieto .

Todas ouvem um barulho, o qual faz com que todas olhem para Minako, a qual havia deixado seu copo cair no chão, enquanto que seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão de total surpresa, incredulidade e surpresa .

(Minako) – Não, não pode ser .

(Amy) – Algum problema ? 

(Minako) – Eles não fariam ... não teriam a audácia de fazer isso ...

(Makoto) – O que não fariam, Minako ? 

(Minako) – Mas aqueles gritos, seria possível ?

(Rei) – Minako ! Está me deixando preocupada ! Do que é que está falando ?

Arrancada de seus pensamentos, ela continua assustada, enquanto olha para suas amigas, as quais a encaravam de maneira extremamente curiosa .

(Rei) – Então ? 

(Minako) – Eu ... eu não posso acreditar . Isso que está no seu visor, Amy ... essas coisas ... foi o motivo de eu ter ido até o centro de Tóquio . Vocês me perguntaram o por que de eu ter ido se Makoto estava lá . Pois bem, eu realmente senti que Makoto estava lá, mas tinha que ir até lá para ajudá-la, justamente por que comecei a ouvir gritos .

As últimas palavras haviam chamado bastante a atenção de Amy, uma vez que, já que seu intelecto se desenvolveu mais ainda, ele começou a afetar um pouco suas percepções . Ainda que o mesmo tivesse ocorrido com Minako, seria um absurdo ela poder ouvir gritos, ainda mais de onde vieram e de onde ela estava . 

(Rei) – Sei o que está pensando, Amy . Até eu mesma estou surpresa com o que ela acabou de dizer, mas acredito que a resposta mais simples não seja a correta, não é mesmo ? Diga-me, Minako ... como eram esses gritos ?

(Minako) – Eram terríveis, agonizantes . Como se tivessem se originado no mais puro terror . 

(Rei) – Naquele dia eu tive um pressentimento e cheguei a ver as explosões, mas como havia sentido você indo até lá e Makoto nas proximidades, achei que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer . Por isso apenas observei  a luta .

(Makoto) – Então foi nesse momento que suas suspeitas quanto ao Reino Negro começaram ? 

(Rei) – Como assim ? Não estou entendendo .

(Makoto) – Enquanto eu dava um jeito em um moleque que encontrei, passou rapidamente pela minha cabeça a idéia de que eles estivessem envolvidos, mas depois  eu pensei melhor e fui tomar satisfações com eles, descobrindo que não . 

(Minako) – Duvido que sejam eles . Não creio que algum deles tenha o conhecimento para fazer o que estão fazendo . 

(Amy) – E o que eles estão fazendo ? – Amy anotava pacientemente cada palavra que julgava importante, tentando montar seu quebra-cabeças, embora não estivesse pronta para ouvir o que iria ouvir . 

(Minako) – Eles ... eles ... eles estão roubando ... as almas ... das pessoas .

(Amy) - !!!!!!!!!!!!

(Makoto) - !!!!!!!!!!!

(Rei) - !!!!!!!!!!

A surpresa era geral, fora o fato de que agora sim elas estavam começando a entender o motivo da tristeza de Minako . Já haviam roubado a energia, os corações puros, os sonhos, as sementes estelares ... mas as almas ?!?!?!? O que era isso, afinal de contas ? Que tipo de ser seria tão cruel a ponta de cometer tamanha barbaridade ? É verdade que nos casos anteriores sempre havia uma alternativa ou, na pior das hipóteses, havia a possibilidade de acabar com o sofrimento das vitimas, mas nesse caso ... 

(Rei) – Piedade ....

(Amy) – Monstros ...

(Makoto) - ..... podemos reverter isso ? 

Ela negou com a cabeça . Elas já começavam a ter uma noção do que isso significava, mas Minako não se deteve e começou a explicar : - a alma é muito mais do que uma energia, é a essência de alguém . Roubá-la é algo terrível, abominável . Dentre as coisas que nunca podem ser tiradas de alguém, está a sua alma . É algo muito precioso, inviolável . Quem quer que esteja fazendo isso, não é humano, disso eu tenho certeza . Ninguém com um pingo de humanidade seria capaz de fazer tal brutalidade ! 

(Amy) – Minako ... – Amy possuía um certo grau de hesitação em suas palavras, mas seguia em frente – como sabe disso ? 

(Makoto) – Muito simples . Ela consegue acalmar a agonia dos espíritos das pessoas, não é muito difícil aceitar que ela seja capaz de ouvir o lamento das almas . Continue, Minako . Para que as almas das pessoas seriam roubadas ? 

(Minako) – Disso eu não sei ... mas com certeza é para algo terrível . Quem está por trás disso, o monstro desalmado e sem consciência, com certeza está planejando algo grande . Mas eu duvido que ele seja o único envolvido . 

(Rei) – Único ... Maki !

(Makoto) – E aquele homem que fugiu com ele ! Droga, se não tivéssemos deixado ele escapar, poderíamos ter chegado até o líder do grupo !

(Rei) – Ele é o líder do grupo .

(Makoto) – Como é ? Do que diabos está falando ? Como sabe disso ? E por que não me avisou antes ? 

(Rei) – Eu não me lembrava direito, mas tive uma sensação estranha quando o vi, só agora eu consegui me lembrar por completo . Aquele homem é o líder do grupo, dele veio a ordem para agir . 

(Minako) – Como sabe disso ? 

(Rei) – Você não estava lá, mas eu absorvi muita coisa da mente do único sobrevivente da destruição do templo . Infelizmente, as memórias dele estavam muito confusas, e eu perdi bastante tempo arrumando-as . 

(Makoto) – Magia . 

(Rei) – Como a youma havia dito, mas acho que dessa vez não é o caso . Passei os últimos dias organizando as memórias, e ainda não consegui arrumar tudo ... mas não me pareceu que haviam embaralhado  de fora para dentro as memórias dele, e sim de dentro para fora . 

(Makoto) – Quer dizer ...

(Rei) – Exato . Foi ele mesmo quem embaralhou seus conhecimentos ... inconscientemente . Sei disso por que não senti nenhum poder psíquico nele, e alguém sem esse poder não poderia fazer tal coisa coincidentemente . Sem querer, ele sentiu que alguém estava invadindo sua mente, que o espaço proibido estava sendo violado, e agiu dessa maneira . Mas eu estou quase terminando, mais um pouco e talvez tenhamos todas as respostas para as nossas perguntas . 

(Amy) – Será que ele não fez aquilo por medo de alguém ? 

(Rei) – Não foi o que pareceu . Era mais como se ele estivesse protegendo alguém, o qual nós não poderíamos descobrir a identidade . Felizmente eu já consegui a imagem dele, apenas preciso descobrir quem é . 

(Amy) – Você poderia ... fazer um desenho dele para mim, por favor ? 

(Rei) – Eu passaria mentalmente a imagem para você, mas eu estou muito cansada para isso, fora o fato de que se eu não arrumar tudo, qualquer informação isolada estará embaralhada . Me desculpe . 

(Makoto) – Se for aquele homem que você disse, eu posso fazer um desenho para você depois, Amy . 

(Minako) – Como era esse tal Maki ? 

(Rei) – Estava vestido como uma pessoa normal, no fim da casa dos vinte . 

(Minako) – Não é quem eu pensei que era . Aquela mulher que enfrentara, Death, eu senti uma agonia enorme vindo de dentro dela . Pior, voltei a ouvir os gritos quando me aproximei dela . Não sei explicar direito, mas ... é como se eu sentisse as almas dentro dela . 

Outro choque, seguido de um silencio vindo da parte de todas . 

(Makoto) – Eles passaram dos limites dessa vez . 

(Amy) – Acho que, do jeito que está, pior não pode ficar . 

(Minako) – Já está, Amy . Já está . Todas aquelas almas ... elas estão condenadas por toda a eternidade . Quando uma pessoa morre, a alma se liberta do corpo, só que, dessa vez, não foi isso o que aconteceu . Esses bárbaros mataram todas essas pessoas para que pudessem roubar suas almas !

(Rei) – Que tipo de gente faz esse tipo de coisa ? 

(Amy) – Nossa própria gente . 

(Rei) – Quê ???

(Amy) – Lembra-se daquele dia em que eu a encontrei no centro ? Pois bem, eu desci do carro e chutei o rosto de Maki para poder coletar um pouco de sangue, e fiquei fazendo alguns testes, até que ...

(Rei) – Pare de falar essas coisas, Amy ! Recuso-me a acreditar que seres humanos estão cometendo tal atrocidade ! Recuso-me ! Eles nunca fariam isso de livre e expontânea vontade, entendeu ? Nunca !

(Amy) – Nem sequer me deixa terminar de falar ...

(Rei) – Eu não preciso ouvir ... – vendo que estava falando alto demais e ameaçando acordar sua filha, ela diminui o tom de sua voz na hora – o restante, por que eu não acredito nisso !

(Amy) – O.k., Rei . Acredite no que quiser, mas vai se arrepender de não ter me ouvido . 

(Makoto) – Escute, gostaria de ir até esse galpão do qual você falou, Amy . Talvez consigamos descobrir algo por lá . Nos acompanha, Minako ? 

(Minako) – Não, eu já falei, não tomarei parte dessa atrocidade . Não vou me envolver nessa banho que sangue que querem promover .

(Makoto) – Sabe, Minako, esse seu papo de "paz e amor" já está me enchendo, e você mesma cai em contravenção por causa dele . Agora mesma estava irritada e furiosa por que esses caras estavam roubando a alma das pessoas, e no entanto recusa-se a mover um dedo para ajudar, dizendo que não quer mais ferir ninguém . E aí, como você quer que eu explique isso para elas ? 

(Minako) – Não adianta, eu já tomei a minha decisão e, de qualquer forma, não tenho mais utilidade para vocês . Se continuar insistindo, terei que pedir que retire-se de minha casa . 

Depois de passar bons momentos ouvindo as duas discutindo, Amy nem se dá ao trabalho de perguntar o que realmente estava acontecendo, apenas se levanta e reverte sua transformação, dirigindo-se até a saída . 

- Quem vem comigo ?

(Makoto) – Eu vou . Rei ? 

Ela se levanta e dirige-se até a saída, carregando Megumi no colo . 

(Makoto) – Hã, Rei ... não acho que seja um bom local para levar a garota, que tal se ...

(Rei) – Eu a levarei comigo, e fim de papo . Vamos ? 

(Amy) – Rei, ela não vai fugir ! O que aconteceu já passou ! Não pode ficar se remoendo para sempre !

(Rei) – Eu só quero estar por perto para protegê-la, isso é pedir demais ?

(Amy) – Sim, quando isso se torna uma obsessão !

(Makoto) – Tem que seguir em frente, Rei . Não pode viver como se aquele dia passasse a todo instante diante dos seus olhos ! Tem idéia de como seus atos podem afetar a garota ? 

(Rei) – Sei, como Akira, não é mesmo ? 

(Minako) – Rei ... se é assim que você quer, então faça, ninguém irá te impedir . Mas é perigoso sair com ela, não concorda ? Por favor, eu te peço, deixe-a comigo enquanto isso . Eu a protegi durante esses dois dias, e não me importo de continuar fazendo isso . Prometo que não sairei do lado dele nem por um instante, e dou-lhe minha palavra de que ela estará aqui quando você voltar . 

Rei se aproxima de Minako, estendendo seus braços e entregando-lhe sua filha . Minako a arruma entre seus braços enquanto senta no sofá, tentando trazer paz e harmonia para aquela criança . 

(Rei) – Proteja-a, por favor .

(Makoto) – Eu não entendi muito bem, mas ...

(Amy) – É muito simples . Minako a salvou, e agora ela é a única pessoa na qual Rei confia a vida de Megumi . 

(Minako) – Estão erradas . Não fui eu quem a salvou, e sim Akira . 

(Makoto) – Hum ???

(Minako) – Eu os encontrei no bosque, e Megumi estava chorando desesperadamente e, segundo o que ele me contou, se ele não tivesse agido, ela teria sido soterrada pelos escombros do templo . Ele também me contou que em certo momento esteve cercado por um monte de pessoas, mas ele os distraiu para que Megumi fugisse e conseguiu derrubar um deles escada abaixo, mas acho que ele "aumentou" um pouco as coisas nesse ponto .

(Rei) – Aquelas pessoas ...

(Makoto) – Aquele sujeito ... não, ele não mentiu – Makoto olhava de forma pensativa para Minako – eu me lembro de ter encontrado um homem caído na escadaria e ... Rei ? 

(Rei) – Aquelas pessoas ... – os olhos de Rei estavam lacrimejante incontrolavelmente . Aquelas pessoas, em sua mais profunda opinião, eram pessoas comuns, as quais haviam conseguido causar mais estrago do que seus antigos inimigos causaram . Segurando as lágrimas e se recompondo, ela cessa suas trágicas lembranças - ... ele é corajoso . É um menino muito corajoso, como a mãe . Meus parabéns, Makoto .

(Makoto) – Não o treinei para agir impulsivamente .

Surpresa com a frieza de Makoto, Rei controla ao máximo suas emoções para não gritar, e finalmente dá uma resposta .

(Rei) – Não irei discutir com você, pois você é a mãe e sabe o que é melhor para ele ... mas impulsivamente ou não, ele fez uma coisa muito especial, e agora é o meu herói . E mesmo como mãe, você não tinha o direito de tê-lo proibido de ir até lá . 

(Makoto) – Eu sei o que é melhor para ele e sei como educá-lo, obrigado por perguntar . E você não pode me dizer que eu não tenho direito sobre ele, não . 

(Rei) – Tem razão, talvez você deva descobrir o significado disso por si própria – Rei atravessa a porta, aguardando Makoto, a qual vem logo em seguida, mas ... 

(Minako) – Makoto ... tome cuidado . Pode ser perigoso encontrar mais alguém como aquela mulher .

(Makoto) – Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito .

(Minako) – Pensei que havia percebido, mas você entrou aqui desmaiada, e sequer tentou descobrir o motivo ? 

(Makoto) – Eu tentei, mas não consegui descobrir o que foi aquilo . Você sabe ? 

(Minako) – Sim, eu sei . Seja quem for que fez isso, estava drenando a sua alma . Exatamente o que está pensando, não estamos enfrentando uma pessoa qualquer ... mas alguém que realmente sabe o que está fazendo . 

(Makoto) – Minha ... alma ? Aquela mulher estava ... céus ...

Naquele momento ela se lembrou de tudo ... a dor, aquela dor que não parava de maneira nenhuma, aquela terrível dor que vinha de lugar nenhum e parecia estar devorando-a ... então foi isso o que aconteceu . Por isso aquela dor era tão agonizante, já que estava tendo a sua alma devorada ... mas então, como ela ... ?

(Makoto) – Mas você disse que uma pessoa tem que estar morta ... ?

(Minako) – Talvez eu não esteja tão certa assim e, se for assim, então aquelas pessoas agonizaram durante cada instante antes que seus corpos perdessem o sopro da vida . Mas não são apenas nossos poderes que aumentam quando nos transformamos, lembre-se . É possível que nossas almas sejam, de alguma forma, mais fortes, mais  ... superiores do que a das demais pessoas, afinal, nos reencarnamos, não é mesmo ? 

(Makoto) – Está dizendo ... está dizendo que ela estava se alimentando com a minha alma ... e que a única coisa que impediu que eu morresse foi minha transformação ?

(Minako) – Embora isso seja possível, não passa de uma teoria . 

(Makoto) – Agora que você disse, as dores haviam retornado depois que eu  reverti minha transformação . Talvez você esteja certa quanto a isso . 

(Minako) – Quando você chegou, eu podia sentir um imenso distúrbio dentro de você, como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa . 

(Makoto) – Você recuperou minha alma, então .

(Minako) – Não exatamente . Eu entrei em sintonia com a sua alma e a incitei para que ela se recuperasse . Não foi uma coisa fácil, portanto não sei se conseguirei fazer isso novamente . 

(Makoto) – Obrigado pela dica . É realmente uma pena que não nos acompanhe, Minako .

(Makoto) – Eu ...

(Makoto) – Por favor, para . Eu não irei discutir com você isso novamente . Não quero que pense que implico com você, apenas gostaria que você voltasse a ser o que era antes . 

(Minako) – Você é que não entende, amiga . Eu estou feliz do jeito que estou . Sua preocupação é desnecessária .

(Makoto) – Está feliz do jeito que está ... mas qual Minako está dizendo isso ? A antiga ... ou a nova ? Você me fez prometer que nunca contaria para ninguém, e eu só concordei por causa do seu olhar . Aquele olhar de calma, de suplica ... se eu tivesse contado para as outras o que houve, você estaria diferente, estaria ...

(Minako) – Como há anos atrás ? As pessoas mudam, Makoto . A mudança é inevitável, você mesma deveria saber disso . Não posso voltar a ser o que eu era antes, compreenda .

(Makoto) – Não quero que volte a ser o que era antes, mas que seja o que realmente deveria ter sido .

Ela olha bem fundo nos olhos de Minako e se distancia . Pouco antes de cruzar a porta, ela para e torna a olhar para ela, aquela tola Sailor pacifista . 

- Baka ...

(Amy) – O que estavam conversando ? 

(Makoto) – Nada demais .Vamos .

(Rei) – Espero que seja rápido, não quero perder muito tempo nesse lugar .

(Amy) – Será rápido, chegamos lá em menos de vinte minut .... oh, shit !

(Rei) – Algum problema ? 

Problema era uma palavra bem simples para explicar a situação . Ela tinha um verdadeiro trambolho, na verdade . Como foi se esquecer desse detalhe ? Um pequeno, mínimo e ínfimo detalhe ? Na correria, acabou se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe, o qual acabara de se revelar crucial : seu carro .

(Amy) – Droga, meu carrinho ! Eu deixei ele parado no meio do transito !

(Makoto) – Talvez ainda esteja lá, pode ser que ...

(Amy) – Makoto, nunca ouvi falar sobre a teoria da perfeição e do fracasso total ? Se alguém só faz coisas certas, se tudo o que ele faz dá certo, se não há falhas em seus planos, se tudo corre às mil maravilhas para ele, então quando ocorrer o fátido dia dele falhar, será um verdadeiro strike ! Vamos indo antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça ...

Minako observa pela janela enquanto as três se afastam . Por que não foi ? Ela estava se fazendo a mesma pergunta ...

Mas aquilo poderia ficar para depois . No momento, o que realmente importava era a criança que descansava em seus braços . O estrago já estava feito e nada mudaria isso, o que quer que fosse feito . Já que as férias de meio de ano já haviam começado, teria tempo para ajudar Rei com a garota  .

Era estranho pensar naquilo . Amanhã seria Terça, justamente uma semana desde que elas começaram a perceber os ataques . 

E a propósito, por acaso o supervisor do corredor teria lembrado de avisar ao professor substituto de que naquele dia ela não estava passando nenhuma matéria nova, e sim aplicando uma dinâmica de despedida com o resto da turma pelo último dia de aula ? Esperava que sim . Aquele estagiário, como era mesmo o nome dele ? Fuyutsuki, lembrava-se . Ele tinha talento, embora precisasse aprender um pouco mais sobre autoridade . 

Mas nada disso importava, somente o fato daquela criança que estava nos seus braços . Pobrezinha, como sofreu . Se não fosse por Akira ... o coitado também devia estar abalado, mas fazer o que ? Afinal, só por que alguém é especial na profissão, não quer dizer que seja perfeita em sua vida pessoal . Nunca foi perfeita, e suas amigas também não, mas não esperava que Akira fosse vitima disso . Onde estaria o pobrezinho ? Com certeza devia estar perambulando por ai ou escondido em algum parque, chorando . 

Pobre Akira . Pobre Megumi . Pobre Rei . 

Como explicar para ela o que aconteceu ? Como ? Seria crueldade fazer isso em seu estado atual, mas aquilo viria à tona mais cedo ou mais tarde . 

Pobre Rei . Se soubesse, se culparia por toda a eternidade, se mataria, até . 

Ela  estava no parque, participando de um divertido piquenique com Shin, quando sentiu aquelas presenças se aproximando do templo . Imediatamente havia mandado ele para casa e partido para o local. A principio não entendeu o por que de sentir a energia de suas amigas tão longe daquele local, ainda mais Rei, a qual deveria ter sentido aquilo também . Mas aquilo não importava, pois seja lá o que elas estivessem planejando, ela não podia permitir que uma inocente sofresse . 

Mesmo assim, não queria se envolver em um combate, o que acabou levando-a a contornar o monte do templo e subir pelas rochas da encosta que ficava atrás do templo . Foi difícil, mesmo para alguém com suas capacidades atléticas, mas a partir do momento em que utilizou seus poderes para saltar mais alto, sua luz, ela diminuiu esse tempo . Fez justamente isso por que pôde sentir o sofrimento de alguém há poucos metros dali, o que a fez ficar desesperada . Chegando ao topo, havia encontrado uma criança mas, para sua surpresa, era Akira . Correndo mais alguns segundos pelo bosque, ambos encontram Megumi, no chão ... chorando . 

A explicação para aquilo não era a das mais complicadas . A garota estava super assustada . Traumatizada, até . Pelo que Akira lhe contou depois, haviam destruído o templo diante de seus olhos ... uma crueldade . Aquele lugar era o lar da menina, o local de maior importância para ela . uma vez que nunca abandonou aquele local, tinha um apego por ele maior do que o de Rei . 

Como ... como iria explicar para Rei o que aconteceu ? Se ela entrou na mente de Megumi como havia dito, e não conseguiu encontrar a resposta, era por que o ocorrido estava enterrado nas mais profundas memórias de Megumi . 

Talvez fosse assim, do contrário, como Rei reagiria se soubesse que era a responsável pelo estado no qual sua filha se encontrava ? 

Como explicar tal coisa ? A menina já estava mentalmente abalada por causa da destruição do tempo, e então veio aquilo ... aquela coisa ... aquela ... tormenta . Tal coisa não poderia ter nome mais adequado para isso . Nada no mundo a teria preparado para aquilo que a atingiu . Se ela tivesse chegado antes, a pobrezinha não teria passado por tudo isso, mas não conseguiu . 

Aquele golpe ... tão poderoso, tão devastador ... era uma tempestade de fogo que cobria cada centímetro do local, devorando cada parte numa fome selvagem e insaciável, a qual aumentava cada vez mais que se alimentava . Como uma fera selvagem que não desiste enquanto não mata sua presa, o fogo se espalhou de maneira selvagem por cada centímetro daquele local, atingindo os três . Se não tivesse erguido uma barreira a tempo, ambos teriam sido exterminados no mesmo instante, mas percebendo que não agüentaria por muito tempo, ainda mais que não estava transformada, foi obrigada a recuar . Agarrou os dois e, num esforço hercúleo, expandiu até o limite o brilho que circundava seu corpo e seguiu pelo caminho que havia percorrido anteriormente . Por alguns instantes seu corpo havia ignorado o calor das chamas, visto que ela se movia entre elas, mas rapidamente ela começou a sentir as coisas esquentarem, conseguindo chegar até a encosta do morro por puro milagre . Sem pensar duas vezes, havia saltado e, recuperando o fôlego, canalizava ainda mais sua energia para agüentar o peso de duas crianças e saltar para baixo até a descido, de pouco em pouco . 

O que havia sido, era a pergunta que não saia de sua mente no momento em que aconteceu . Rei, a resposta veio rapidamente . Sempre soube que ela perdia a paciência facilmente, mas não imaginava que sua fúria pudesse aumentar tanto seu poder . Se bem que, agora há pouco, ela estava bem calma . 

Queria que tudo fosse assim  . Que um momento de fúria pudesse ser esquecido depois de alguns momentos de descanso, mas não era possível . A coitadinha não teve essa sorte . 

Ela olha mais uma vez para Megumi, acariciando seus cabelos e ajeitando-a em seu colo . Que tipo de vida esperava aquela garota depois daquilo ? Superaria seu medo ? Disso ela duvidava . Se até Akira, o qual estava bastante nervoso quando chegaram em casa, então Megumi estava em um estado bem pior . Era evidente a frustração dele por não ter conseguido salvar o templo, e muito provavelmente o estado dele pioraria se ela não tivesse feito algo . Com um simples toque na testa, ela o fez se acalmar, diminuindo a raiva dele e fazendo-o ficar mais calma referente ao problema de sua amiga . 

Amiga . Impressionante como eles eram amigos . Akira havia recebido algumas suspensões algumas vezes justamente por brigar na escola, por ele **e** por Megumi . Não era de se admirar que ele tenha ido salvá-la . Nesse caso, foi realmente uma pena que ele não tenha conseguido impedir que ela tivesse ficado naquele estado catatônico . Qualquer criança também ficaria, se também fosse atingida em cheia por uma tormenta de fogo que se espalhava por todos os cantos e consumia cada centímetro de tudo  que estava ao seu redor, numa fome insaciável que aumentava cada vez mais . Embora Minako a tenha protegido, a simples visão das chamas ... sua mãe sempre havia lhe dito para não ter medo do fogo, para enfrentá-lo de peito aberto ... essa disputa ela perdeu, e feio . Não sabia de onde as chamas tinham vindo, mas estar no meio delas foi mais do que suficiente para  deixá-la naquele estado . 

Como contar para Rei isso ? Como explicar que ela foi a responsável pelo estado de Megumi ? Como explicar, sem piorar sua situação ? Como ? 

- Pobre garota . Tão pequena, tão bonita ... tão marcada ... 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Seo ? 

- Dar  uma volta . 

- Mas do que está falando ? Já temos tudo pronto, terminemos nossa missão agora !

- Não, eu quero dar uma volta antes ... eu preciso dar uma volta, e não há força no mundo que me impeça de fazer isso . 

- Não seja tolo, Seo ! Agora é você quem age por interesse próprio ? Complete o que temos que fazer, depois você poderá sair daqui ! 

- Não – ele vira o rosto para ela, encarando-a de tal forma que ela até se assusta com sua frieza recentemente adquirida  - Eu preciso dar uma volta . Antes de realizar esse ritual, preciso passar em um lugar antes . É muito importante .

- Para quem ? Para nós ? Para seus filhos ? Para nossa missão ? 

- Para a minha consciência .

Seo atravessa aquela sala escura e, antes de sair dela, dá uma última olhada em Mamoru, o qual ainda estava caído chão . Finalmente haviam conseguido ... mas poderia ele conviver com isso ?

- Até amanhã .

- AMANHÃ ?!?!?!? Ficou louco ? Não agüento esperar até amanhã para fazermos isso !

- Não grite, não percebe que o senhor Chiba está tentando dormir, apesar dos ferimentos ? Onde está o seu respeito ? 

- No mesmo lugar em que você jogou o seu . Seo, eu não agüento mais ! Já esperamos uma eternidade, não me faça ter que esperar novamente . Centenas de civilizações vieram e caíram depois de nós, e essa na qual vivemos atualmente também cairá, não tenha dúvida ! Mas se é para ser assim, que seja para dar lugar a um lugar grandioso, a maior civilização que já existiu nesse planeta ... não, ao maior Reino que já houve em todo o universo . É o meu desejo, e o seu também . 

- Mesmo a custa dos outros ? 

- Pelo que me lembro, foi você mesmo quem disse que o que faríamos não era certo, mas era necessário para um propósito maior . Pois bem, eu admito que fiz coisas terríveis, admito que o povo de hoje nos julgará sem piedade pelos nossos atos, mas veja o futuro dessa vez . Se os de hoje nos culpam, os de amanhã irão nos agradecer, pois seremos o estopim para a semente que será plantada e desencadeará o maior de todos, o tão aguardado e dito Reino do Amanhã . Eu realmente sinto pelo que fiz, mas nada pode ser feito quanto a isso . Serei perseguida pela minha consciência por um longo tempo, mas terei que superar isso ou, ao menos, aprender a conviver com esse sentimento de culpa . Mas se eu tivesse a opção de voltar no tempo e escolher um novo caminho, trilharia o mesmo, pois foi ele que nos levou a vitória . Se eu não tivesse sido tão fria e insensível,  jamais teria absorvido a alma de todas aquelas pessoas, inclusive a dos seus filhos mortos pelas Sailors, as quais eu pude descobrir que eram mais poderosas do que a maioria dos humanos comuns . Se não tivesse sido tão fria, nunca teria enfrentado Júpiter e Vênus nos arredores daquela escola, mas assim o fiz . Teria acabado com Júpiter se Marte não tivesse interferido, mas prefiro assim, pelo menos é algo a menos para eu me preocupar . Em outros tempos, eu nunca teria me alimentado da alma de Júpiter, mas assim o fiz . Se eu me arrependo do que fiz ? Como pessoa sim, pois ao me alimentar das almas dessa gente, trai esse povo maravilhoso, violentei brutalmente essa maravilhosa raça, o povo desse planeta que havia me dado uma chance para começar de novo, livre de obrigações, deveres e ligações com o passado . Mas como serva, eu não me arrependo e tornaria a fazer isso novamente . E novamente . E novamente . 

- É essa a principal diferença entre você e eu . Embora eu possua mais conhecimento, ainda assim você é mais antiga do que eu, embora não aparente . Sou leal a minha causa, mas como não vivi na mesma época que você, meu fervor não possui a mesma intensidade que você tem . É que haviam algumas diferenças, mas eu vivi numa época de paz e guerra, saúde e doença, amor e ódio . A principio as diferenças entre a sua época podem não ser muitas, mas elas haviam, e essas eram fundamentais . E nessa época eu aprendi que você não pode ter dois senhores, pois acabará odiando um e amando o outro, ou amando um e odiando o outro  . Eu amo meu senhor atual, mas também amo meu outros senhor ... esse povo no qual vivemos . Mesmo assim, eu não demonstrei o que sentia por eles, agi de forma contrária . 

- Seo ...

- Até mais, mulher . não se preocupe, eu retornarei e faremos isso amanhã . De uma maneira ou de outra, tudo termina amanhã .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

(Makoto) - É por aqui, Amy ? 

As três se movimentavam rapidamente pelas ruas do cais, em busca de seu destino . Uma delas, em especial, parecia não estar prestando atenção aos apelos de sua amiga, mas em assuntos pessoais . Seu carro, pra ser mais exato . A viagem até ali não havia sido exatamente irritante, mas ter que subir em um ônibus quando os três componentes do grupo já estavam bastante estressados, isso sim era demais . 

(Amy) – Vamos entrar na próxima rua à esquerda – e, mais uma vez, não lhe escapou o fato de que aquela parte do cais era bastante deserta, com exceção de alguns mendigos . 

(Rei) – É esse aqui ?

(Amy) – Sim . 

Sem dar tempo para Amy agir, Makoto aperta o cadeado e o esmigalha na hora, abrindo assim a porta do balcão . 

(Makoto) – Não tem nada aqui .

(Amy) – Tudo queimado, lembra ? E os mais estranho é que não restaram sequer cinzas . Mas tem mais uma coisa que eu não havia contado . Alguns não foram queimados . 

(Rei) – O que houve com eles ? 

Amy guia-as até uma parte afastada da entrada e se aproxima de uma escada, apontando para debaixo dela . Makoto e Rei olham para baixo, não encontrando nada embaixo . 

(Rei) – Então ? 

(Amy) – Olhe de novo . 

Ambas o fazem, só que, dessa vez, percebem que havia uma mancha vermelha enorme na parede, e o chão abaixo dela também possuía a mesma mancha . 

(Makoto) – O que houve aqui ? De quem é esse sangue ? 

(Amy) – De um corpo que eu encontrei . Como estava exalando um cheiro horrível, eu o peguei, colocando uma proteção nas mais para impedir que minhas digitais ficassem nele, é claro, e o coloquei dentro da sala que fica no fim dessa escada . Venham, eu vou mostrar . 

Instantes depois, lá estavam elas . A principio Rei e Makoto ficam surpresas com o que vêem, mas logo prestam mais atenção aos detalhes . Seja quem fosse, era um homem, aparentava ter entre 30 à 40 anos, e possuía algumas queimaduras pelo corpo . Makoto cobre as mãos e vira seu corpo, comprovando  que grande parte do sangue saia das costas dele . Ao encostar sua mão naquele lugar, ela sente rapidamente os cortes . 

(Makoto) – Pobre coitado . Deve ter sofrido muito . 

(Amy) – Suspeito que ele tenha sido dado como morto e, antes que os corpos fossem queimados, deve ter se escondido embaixo da escada e morreu pela falta de sangue . Coletei um pouco do sangue dele e comprovei que não havia nenhuma espécie de droga nele . Também registrei seu rosto com meu visor e tentei rastreá-lo, cheguei até a invadir os arquivos da policia para isso, mas foi em vão . É como se ele não existisse . 

(Rei) – Isso não é tão estranho assim, Amy . Até hoje existem muitas pessoas que vivem de viajar mundo afora em busca de aventura e liberdade . Também existem aqueles que simplesmente não possuem nenhuma forma de provarem sua existência, simplesmente por que não possuem documentos . Ele pode ser um andarilho, alguém sem documentos ... pode ser até um ladrão andarilho sem documentos, ou um profissional de assaltos que apagou sua identidade para não ser identificado . A questão é que você disse que a maioria era de mendigos e outros tipos, mas parece que esse aqui é a única coisa que restou . 

(Amy) - Deixa eu te contar mais uma coisa, Rei : embora estivessem queimando, alguns corpos ainda estavam um pouco "identificáveis", e eu me aproveitei disso . Meu visor gravou o rosto de várias pessoas, e depois eu passei os dados para o meu computador  . E mesmo assim haviam poucos que tinham alguma serventia, pois seu rosto não estava bom o suficiente para o computador . 

(Makoto) – Como sua máquina consegue acessar a central de policia tão facilmente ? 

(Amy) – Ele foi montado para interagir com o meu visor, Makoto . Quando os dois se ligam, posso codificar mais facilmente informações da rede, fora a facilidade que tenho para quebrar sistemas de segurança com esse visor . Se quer saber, meu visor de Sailor Mercúrio ultrapassa "brincando" a marca de 15 teraflots . 

(Rei) – O que é um tenafo ... como é mesmo o nome ? 

(Amy) – Depois eu te explico . Como sabe, hoje em dia as centrais de policia tem uma facilidade maior para reconhecer as pessoas devido aos seus registros modernos, de forma que uma foto pode ser catalogada e reconhecida em segundos . Foi o que eu fiz . Das fotos que enviei, todos já haviam passado pela policia . Ladrão de bancos, ladrão de carros, trombadinha, matador de aluguel ... recebi a ficha completa . Alguns deles, os quais não possuíam ficha, batiam com a descrição dos mendigos de seus amigos desaparecidos, como pude constatar depois . 

(Makoto) – E, no entanto, isso não acrescenta nada ao que já sabemos . É provável que o que disseram era verdade, eles deveriam estar canalizando as almas dessas pessoas para algum fim . Mas qual ? Não acredito que seja para ressuscitar ou trazer alguém, é simples demais . 

(Amy) – Como assim  ?

(Makoto) – Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso tudo . Hoje eu e Rei encontramos um sujeito que veio ajudar aquele tal de Maki na delegacia, e depois Rei disse que ele era mandante de tudo isso, mas por que ele apareceu pessoalmente, se estava tendo uma dificuldade enorme para fugir de nós ? Era como se estivesse declarando que nada que fizéssemos iria adiantar ! Que droga !

(Amy) – Ficar nervosa agora não vai adiantar de nada, melhor se acalmar .

(Makoto) – Você não entende ? Nunca teve a sensação de que o que você está vendo é apenas a ponta do iceberg ? Não teme o fato de que aquilo pelo que lutamos vá por água abaixo ? 

(Amy) – Eu temo saber quem nós realmente estamos enfrentando, isso sim . 

(Makoto) – Por que disse isso ? Tem alguma coisa que eu não sei ? 

(Amy) – Digamos que eu saiba, de que isso adiantaria ? 

(Makoto) – De que adiantaria ? Eu vou te dizer de que adiantaria, Amy ! Se eu soubesse que tipo de pessoa estamos enfrentando, saberia exatamente como agir . 

(Amy) – Acho que não . 

(Makoto) – Mas é claro que sim ! Rei, que tal se ... Rei ? Pra onde ela foi ? 

(Amy) – Agora que percebeu que ela sumiu ? Devia ficar mais atenta !

(Makoto) – Não brinque . Melhor nós a procurarmos, antes que ...

(Amy) – Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que, esteja onde estiver, ela voltará para a casa de Minako, mais cedo ou mais tarde . 

Makoto fecha os olhos e se concentra, tentando rastrear a área ao seu redor . No entanto, era inútil, pois não sentia nada . Havia desenvolvido a capacidade de sentir o poder das pessoas, mas no fundo ela sabia que seria impossível rastrear Rei, a primeira a ter essa capacidade . Com certeza ela deve ter anulado seu poder para que ninguém soubesse onde ela estava . Deve ter sido por isso que Amy não a encontrou antes, ela deve ter um controle tão alto que conseguiu enganar até o visor de Amy . Muito esperta . 

(Makoto) – Eu temo por aquela garota . Como será que ela irá enfrentar tudo o que passou ? 

(Amy) – Eu temo por Rei . Ela não está em seu juízo perfeito, pode enlouquecer a qualquer momento, se é que já não  esta . Mas, diga-me ... quer mesmo saber o que estamos enfrentando ? 

(Makoto) – Quero . 

(Amy) – Mesmo que isso possa te causar mais dor no futuro ? 

(Makoto) – Mesmo assim . 

Amy retira uma seringa da bolsa e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, estica o braço de Makoto – não temos tempo para preparar seu braço, então colabore enquanto eu procuro uma veia, certo ? Obrigada . – ela atinge uma veia e, pouco depois, retira um pouco do sangue de Makoto . Em seguida ela retira um pequeno frasco da bolsa e, abrindo a seringa, derrama o sangue dentro dele, fechando-o em seguida  . Ao prestar mais atenção, Makoto percebe que já havia nele um frasco com seu nome, logo ...

(Makoto) – Há quanto tempo queria me pedir isso ? 

(Amy) – Desde Sábado . Vá para casa descansar, depois eu te ligo . 

(Makoto) – Para que isso, Amy ? 

(Amy) – Apenas um teste que estou fazendo nesses últimos dias com o visor, quando estiver pronto eu te ligo . 

(Makoto) – Mas o que o meu sangue tem a ver ...

(Amy) – Vá para casa, Makoto – a entonação da voz dela estava bastante grossa, chegando a assustar Makoto – não há nada que possamos fazer aqui, melhor nos recolhermos e nos prepararmos para o pior . 

As palavras dela ... o que ela queria dizer com isso ? Estaria ela predizendo o futuro ? Mas como, se apenas Rei tinha essa habilidade ? E para que o sangue ?

Decidindo que realmente não havia nada que poderia fazer, ela abre a porta e sai do galpão, acompanhada de Amy . Ao saírem, Makoto toma o caminho contrário ao de Amy, mas a mesma rapidamente entende o que isso significa . 

(Amy) – Não adianta, você não vai encontrá-la de jeito nenhum . Melhor ir para casa descansar, pois ficar aqui não vai adiantar de nada . E Makoto ... veja lá o que vai fazer com o coitado do Akira . Ele já apanhou demais por um dia . E não venha me dizer que o filho é seu e você sabe o que é melhor para ele, pois isso tudo é culpa de todas nós . Nossas crianças estão crescendo aprendendo sobre nossos feitos, não é surpresa que eles tentem repeti-los . Mas eles tem que entender que eles não são nós, que isso tudo é muito perigoso . Tem que entender que o que fazíamos, não fazíamos por diversão, mas por entendermos que grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades . Seja lá o que vai fazer com ele, tenha isso na cabeça . Não vou te criticar por ter batido nele, pois acho que, no seu modo de pensar, você estava fazendo o melhor para ele, mas você tem que fazê-lo entender que isso não é um jogo, um passatempo ou uma diversão, mas uma coisa séria na qual todos correm risco de vida, e isso é uma coisa que temos que preservar com todas as forças, já que só temos uma . 

Terminando de ouvir, Makoto dá as costas para Amy, afastando-se cada vez mais . Amy olha mais uma vez para o frasco, pensativa .

(Amy) – Makoto ... eu esqueci de perguntar – ela praticamente gritava para que sua amiga a ouvisse – o que está acontecendo com Minako ? O que foi que houve para ela ficar assim, desse jeito ? 

(Makoto) – Olha, me desculpe – ela sequer se dá ao trabalho de olhar para trás – Mas isso eu não posso te contar, lamento .

(Amy) – É, eu estava imaginando que diria algo parecido . Então, ao menos, poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo com ela ? Por que ela está agindo desse jeito ? Não parece a Minako de sempre !

(Makoto) – Ora, Amy ... me espanta ouvir isso justamente de você, justamente a sabe tudo do grupo !

(Amy) – Sei aonde quer chegar . As pessoas mudam, é verdade, mas Minako está mais diferente do que o normal . Geralmente as pessoas mudam seu modo de se desenvolverem devido a um novo fator que entra durante seu processo de desenvolvimento . A pergunta é, que fator é esse ? Como sei que não vai me responder, então me diga : como esse fator age, por que eu ainda estou confusa .

(Makoto) – Bondade .

(Amy) – Como ? 

(Makoto) – Ela é bondosa demais, pensa que é a bondade . 

(Amy) – Como assim  ? Ainda não estou entendendo !

(Makoto) – É difícil entender uma coisa dessas, Amy . Minako ... ela ... ela está pura e simplesmente tomada pela bondade . Na verdade ... ela pensa que **** a bondade encarnada !

(Amy) – Isso é absurdo ! Não faz o menor sentido !

(Makoto) – Em algum momento eu disse que fazia ? Abra os olhos, Amy . Existem mais coisas no universo do que o seu visor pode catalogar . Existem tipos de energia tão diferentes entre si, que nem mesmo seu visor pode cataloga-los, já que se apresentam em um padrão tão estranho que sequer podem ser catalogados como se fossem um tipo de energia, como o poder mental de Rei .

(Amy) – Então, como isso é possível ? 

Ela dá uma risada, a qual estava entalada na garganta a muito tempo .

(Amy) – Qual é a graça ? 

(Makoto) – A graça é justamente isso tudo, Amy . Não entende ? Não compreende ? Somos Sailors, guerreiras que lutam para proteger as pessoas . Consegue imaginar uma Sailor que não quer lutar, uma pacifista ? Eu simplesmente não aceito isso, mas estou perdendo essa luta lentamente .

(Amy) – Você podia ter nos contado para que ...

(Makoto) – Negativo ! Eu fiz uma promessa, e prometo cumpri-la . Bem ou mal, ainda é nossa amiga, e se é isso que ela quer, que seja, mas não pode me impedir de continuar tentando . Se quiser saber mais, vá falar com ela . Adeus, Amy .

Terminando de falar, Makoto afasta-se cada vez mais . Amy olha mais uma vez para o frasco, pensativa .

(Amy) – Minako ... – ela olha novamente para o frasco - Será possível ? Será mesmo que nossos inimigos ...?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Tantas horas do dia, e justamente agora um carro parava em frente àquele lugar . Era um carro bonito, mas não era ele quem roubava a cena, mas justamente aquele local . Esplendoroso em todos os sentidos, era um ponto de referência para aquele lugar, para aquela cidade . Conhecida como a melhor instituição de ensino de seu país, entrar nela era uma honra para qualquer indivíduo . E, no entanto, ele estava ali, parado diante dela, contemplando tudo o que se passou desde aquele dia . Todas as experiências, todas as alegrias, todas as frustrações ... cada ponto perdido, cada ponto conquistado . Cada tristeza que teve, cada sorriso que fez brotar no rosto de uma criança . E, no entanto, tudo perdido por causa daquelas malditas Sailors . Se elas não tivesse interferido, se elas não tivesse aparecido, tudo teria dado certo . Nenhum dos seus pagaria pela sua decisão, e todos seriam felizes ... a quem estava tentando enganar ? O resultado era visível desde o principio . Sabia das conseqüências quando aceitou a missão. Há tempos atrás, quando tentou fazer isso pela primeira vez, já tinha algumas reservas quanto aquele ritual, ainda mais agora, mediante a sua posição . Reitor da Universidade de Tóquio . Quem iria acreditar nisso ? É verdade que o doutor Tomoe era um cientista renomado quando foi possuído, mas quem imaginaria que o Reitor, professor de muitos, admirado por tantos outros, estaria por trás disso tudo ? Não senhor, ninguém acreditaria . Nem ele mesmo . 

- Hunf ! O que foi que eu fiz ? Baka .

- Eu vou dizer o que você fez, Seo ...

_Continua ..._

Grossário 

**"- E você pensa que eu direi qual é ? Anda lendo muitas histórias em quadrinho, senhor Chiba ."** – Frase dita  originalmente pela doutora Octopus para um ameaçado de morte Aranha –escarlate, quando ele disse que, se iria morrer, ela bem que poderia lhe contar seus planos, e ela diz para ele crescer por que estava lendo quadrinhos demais .

**"É muito simples para vocês resumirem tudo o que eu sou, toda a minha genialidade,  em apenas uma palavra ." **– Apenas uma resposta de uma amigo meu para outras pessoas que o haviam chamado de nerd, cocão, cabeçudo, CDF, crânio ( na verdade, seus próprios amigos, mas eles não estavam debochando dele ou usando esses termos de forma perjorativa, estavam elogiando-o, até, mas ele não gostou muito dos elogios ...)

Teraflot – Teraflot é uma medida de velocidade utilizada em computadores, geralmente em maiframes para medir sua velocidade ou, em outros casos, definir a quantidade de máquinas para executar uma determinada tarefa . Outra definição para teraflot é a de que é a velocidade igual a um trilhão de operações matemáticas por segundo . Foram utilizadas mais de cinqüenta maquinas para se chegar até o maior número primo existente(em teoria, já que descobriram que ainda não era o maior), e cada máquina trabalhava numa velocidade máxima de cerca de 2 ou três teraflots, já o visor de Amy ...


	14. Um Homem Chamado Seo

Capítulo XIII – Um Homem Chamado Seo Arakáejeaipo – Parte 4 - Desilusões 

Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido

por Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Setembro/2002

- Hunf ! O que foi que eu fiz ? Baka .

- Eu vou dizer o que você fez, Seo ...

- O que faz aqui, Sumire ? Foi Maki quem te avisou  ?

- Por um acaso está se esquecendo de que eu posso saber aonde todas as crianças estão, Seo ? Não se esqueça de que isso também vale para você . Mas sim, ele me ligou, só que não sabia aonde você estava . 

- E o que você quer ? 

- De você, nada . Não me interessa ficar ao lado de um velho rabugento . 

- Velho ? Rabugento ? Olha só quem fala !

- Sou uma jovem senhora e muito bonita, ao contrário de você . Sabia que eu tenho muitos pretendentes ? Fora, claro, meus admiradores secretos . 

- Desde quando você aceita as investidas de seus alunos, Sumire ? – ele olha para o lado, encarando aquela bela mulher . Com exceção do brilho dos olhos, os quais denotavam grande experiência na vida, nada diria que aquela mulher tinha mais do que quarenta anos . E embora os tivesse, outros diriam que ela estava na casa dos trinta . Era bela, mas não uma beleza jovial, e sim uma beleza madura . Seus olhos prateados simplesmente combinavam com seus cabelos, tomados por uma tonalidade de cinza tão clara quanto a neve . Seu nariz não era empinado, pelo contrário seguia o padrão da maioria das mulheres, enquanto que um sorriso amargo cobria seu rosto naquele momento . 

- Desde que eu aprendi a viver, meu caro . É o que você devia fazer . Ou melhor, deveria tornar a fazer, como fazia antes disso tudo começar . 

- Viver ... é uma pena, mas eu perdi tal direito há muito tempo, minha cara . Viver é um direito que já não me pertence mais . Para tal pessoa a única coisa que resta é desaparecer para o nada . 

- Isso não vai trazê-los de volta . 

- Não estou pensando nisso . 

- Sim, está . Não tente esconder isso de mim, velho tolo . 

- Um tolo reconhece outro . 

- É por isso mesmo que você me reconhece . Seo ... o que pensa que está fazendo ?

- Cumprindo com minhas obrigações ... e meus deveres morais . 

- Morais ? Sei . Seo, abra os olhos ! Ninguém irá te condenar pelo que estamos fazendo ! Por que esse desejo de punição ? 

- A aura negra daquela mulher já parou de agir, mas no entanto você ainda mantém tal atitude fria e impessoal . Por que ? 

- NÃO _ FALE _ COMIGO_DESSA_MANEIRA ! Eu te conheço a muito mais tempo do que todas essas crianças ! Muito mais do que Maki ! Não pense que esse papo depressivo me afeta, Seo !

- Depressivo ? E quem é você para me dizer isso ? Vamos, diga . Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso, nunca fui . Não tenho treino ou preparo algum para tal coisa, sequer sou um guerreiro ! Cada um deles tinha um dom especial, qualquer um poderia ter exercido a função que exerço ! Sou apenas um incapaz que ficou de braços cruzados enquanto os mesmos morriam ! Será que você não compreende isso ? Eu os matei, Sumire . EU os matei ! 

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Aquilo havia sido real . Muito real . Extremamente real . 

Então, era verdade . Tal criatura realmente era verdadeira . 

Sonhara com ela diversas vezes, passava noites em claro só pensando nela ... apenas para comprovar suas dúvidas, naquela noite em especial . 

Mas como aquilo foi decepcionante . 

Tal guerreira parecia mais uma colegial recém formada na escola de superheróis, uma vez que resumiu boa parte de seus atos a chorar e gritar por socorro . E se a decepção ainda fosse pequena, o homem de fraque e mascará que havia atirado uma rosa para salvar a garota completava a cena . 

Foi isso que tomou sua tranqüilidade nas últimas noites ? Então, a tal da Sailor V resumia-se a isso, uma adolescente histérica acompanhada de um homem de fraque  ? Francamente, Preferia seus pesadelos ao invés disso . 

Mas, havia algo ... diferente . A roupa, a saia, a fita ... aquela não era a Sailor V . Aliás, em pouco lembrava-a, uma vez que o uniforme da Sailor V lembrava mas um uniforme colegial adaptado . Esse uniforme também era, mas o padrão era totalmente novo, diferente do que havia visto anteriormente . Em outras palavras, aquela não era a Sailor V . Então, quem era ? 

Como se estivesse em condições de responder . Aonde estava ? Era uma exposição de quadros ou de jóias ? Nem disso conseguia lembrar direito, somente o fato de que o local havia sido atacado a pouco pela organizadora do evento, a qual, explicando de maneira simplista, deixou-o totalmente esgotado só encostando a mão nele . Como ela havia feito tal coisa, era um mistério . 

Havia ouvido um nome para satisfazer sua curiosidade e sua inércia : Sailor Moon . Interessante como, mesmo caído no chão e desprovido de todas as suas forças, ainda assim conseguia ouvir perfeitamente . Se bem que, como já havia percebido, todas as outras pessoas estavam desacordadas, sendo que só ele estava atento . 

Uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça, e que punirá o mal em nome da lua ...

Foi mesmo essa tal de Sailor Moon que andou lhe causando pesadelos ? Se não ficasse perdendo seu tempo lendo ocasionalmente alguns tablóides, não teria ouvido falar da tal de Sailor V, embora as noticias também tenham saído em grandes jornais do exterior . 

Onde já se viu isso, um professor universitário sonhando com uma colegial em trajes diminutos ? Pedofilia, basicamente . 

Com muito esforço, consegue erguer um pouco a cabeça, observando uma das cenas mais bizarras que poderia imaginar : um gato estava gritando algo para a tal de Sailor Moon ... um gato ! Agora sim tinha certeza de que estava sonhando ! E que estranha marca era aquela na testa do gato ? 

A lua . 

Não demorou muito para aquilo acabar . Havia subestimado aquela garota fantasiada, ela parecia ser mais poderosa do que imaginava, visto que destruiu a criatura com uma ... tiara !

Era só o que lhe faltava ...

E agora ? 

Estava caído . Estava esgotado . Aquela criatura havia, de alguma forma, sugado todas as suas forças . Era um milagre estar consciente . 

E agora, o que viria ? Sailor Moon havia ido embora, o que iria acontecer agora ? A criatura aparentemente havia sido destruída, mas o que impedia de algo mais acontecer ? E se não acontecesse, quanto tempo esperaria ali ? Afinal, se a própria dona da exposição estava desmaiada, a verdadeira, eles poderiam ficar ali por dias . Talvez a policia investigasse o desaparecimento de tantas pessoas ... mas e até lá ? O que faria ? 

- O que você sempre fez . Lutar pelos seus ideais . 

Ele tenta erguer sua cabeça, falhando . Teria ouvido uma voz ? Mas de quem teria sido ? Por acaso alguém conseguiu se esconder do ataque da criatura ? 

- Desde quando tua mente está tão fechado para a verdade ? 

Agora ele se assustou . Seja quem fosse, parecia estar respondendo a coisas que ele só pensara . 

- Você se sente impossibilitado, não é mesmo  ?

- Não é bem assim . Digamos que a sensação de estar imaginando coisas acordado não é saudável . 

- Imaginando ? E o que você define por imaginar ? 

- Eu poderia formular diversas teorias a respeito, mas achar que uma coisa está acontecendo quando na verdade não está acontecendo é uma boa resposta . 

- Parece ser seu destino, Seo . Conhecer . 

- Com licença, mas ... seja de quem for tal voz, poderia fazer o favor de se identificar ? 

- Seo ... não reconhece minha voz ? 

- Eu realmente gostaria . Há muitas pessoas aqui precisando de ajuda, e não duvido que alguns estejam mortos . Perdão pelo meu mal-humor, mas a situação é séria demais para ser ignorada . 

- Você apenas adia o inevitável . 

- Não, não estou adiando ! É depressivo achar que só por que todos morrerão um dia, não importa se morrerão agora ou amanhã ! E não acredito que tal comentário tenha vindo de minha própria mente !

- Tal coisa não veio de tua mente, Seo . Mas é a verdade, você apenas adia o inevitável . 

- Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso !

- Tu és um homem sábio . Talvez tenha sido o destino que repetiu tal feito em ti . E, como tal, sabes muito bem no final, a morte é o fim da linha para todos os seres . E não diga que não é verdade, pois é . 

- Mesmo que seja ... aonde quer chegar ? 

- Tal criatura que se apresentou diante de ti está noite ... 

- Sailor Moon ? Ridícula . Apenas uma garota fantasiada querendo se divertir . 

- Seo ... é possível que alguém com teu nível intelectual não consiga enxergar a verdade ? Tu vistes o que tal garota é capaz de fazer, e mesmo assim a despreza ? 

- E eu não deveria ? Sou um professor, caso não saiba . Meu compromisso é com o desenvolvimento e a aprendizagem dos meus alunos, não com garotas fantasiadas !

- Seu compromisso ... Seo, quando foi que teve uma noite de sono em paz ? Quando ? Há quanto tempo teus estranhos sonhos o perturbam ? 

Ele não responde . Há meses não dormia direito devido aos seus pesadelos . Já havia consultado especialistas e colegas de profissão, mas de nada adiantou . 

Como se pudessem ser de alguma utilidade . Como eles poderiam explicar o significado daquilo ? Ele mesmo já havia se exposto suficientemente ao ridículo, não queria ter que passar por aquilo de novo . Afinal, quem acreditaria em um professor que, de uma hora pra outra, sonha com uma guerra que não aconteceu ? 

- Você ... você sabe dos meus sonhos ? 

- Eu sei perfeitamente sobre cada um deles, Seo . Cada detalhe, cada pessoa, cada acontecimento ... 

- Está dizendo que ... que pode me explicar o significado dos mesmos ? Que tem a solução para esse pesadelo ? 

- Pesadelo não, Seo . Sonhos . Sonhos maravilhosos, os quais você falhou em interpretar . Tais sonhos são seus e apenas seus, e não pertencem a ninguém mais . 

- Parece uma proposta interessante ... mas o que você ganha com isso ? 

- Nada . 

- Nada ? 

- Nada . Meu prêmio, se houver, será dado de livre e expontânea vontade . 

- E o que seria tal prêmio ? 

- Gostaria de descobrir ? 

Era o fim da picada . Estava conversando com uma estranha voz que vinha de lugar algum e ecoava em sua cabeça, a qual acabara de lhe fazer uma proposta acerca de seus pesadelos . O que deveria fazer ? Aceitar ? Recusar ? Consultar um analista para descobrir qual era o seu problema ? 

Mas ... o que ele tinha a perder com isso ? Afinal, era uma voz . Na melhor das hipóteses sua mente estava gerando tal voz, na pior das hipóteses, o chifrudo estava lhe propondo a solução para seus problemas em troca de sua alma ...

Mas uma coisa era verdade :  ele queria saber. Estava cansado, irritado , desesperançoso . Estava começando a achar que sua sanidade estava se esvaindo por entre seus dedos, visto que não conseguia exercer mais sua profissão por causa daquilo . Aqueles sonhos, sonhos estranhos, relacionados em sua maioria com uma guerra que, se não aconteceu, também não haviam indícios de que aconteceria . 

Mas a grande verdade era que, mesmo que fosse uma mentira ... ele gostaria de obter alguma resposta . 

- Eu ... eu aceito . Aceito sua proposta . Dá-me a resposta para tais sonhos ... por favor . 

Nos próximos segundos, ele se arrependeria de ter concordado com tal coisa . Não sabia como nem por que, mas sua cabeça começa a doer de uma hora pra outra  e, como seu corpo estava exausto depois de ter sua energia absorvida, não conseguia se mover . Apenas seus gritos ecoavam pelos corredores daquele prédio, para os poucos transeuntes da madrugada ouvirem-no . 

Tais gritos representavam não somente a dor, mas a agonia pela qual ele passava . A agonia que ele sofrera por toda a sua vida, não referente aos seus sonhos, mas a algo muito maior do que isso . Algo muito maior mesmo , maior do que seus sonhos, suas conquistas, suas realizações, decepções ... a grande dor de saber que tudo isso não passou de um aperitivo . Tudo o que passou, toda a sua vida ... tudo aquilo que o levou ao seu patamar não passava de um aperitivo comparado com o que realmente estava por vir .  

Os gritos cessam . O que quer que tenha sido, agora não era mais . Ou melhor, ainda era, só que muito melhor , pois agora contava com tudo o que lhe era necessário.

- Finalmente – ele se ergue, arrumando seu terno e tirando a poeira, enquanto refletia sobre o ocorrido – aconteceu .

- E tu ? Estás a par do que deves fazer ? 

- Perfeitamente, Meijin . Mas tenho que convir que tal função exige mais do que eu disponho . Apesar dos recursos que me foram oferecidos, creio que não tenho capacidade para agir .

- Seo, tu és o mais hábil de todos os meus sacerdotes . É o último deles, o único que pode cumprir com tal coisa . Se não fores por ti, não será por ninguém .

- Compreendo perfeitamente tua vontade, Meijin, assim como gostaria de reforçar o voto de lealdade feito por mim em tempos passados ... mas não creio estar apto . Desde que entendi quem sou, pude finalmente retomar o controle do que eu sei, e começo a perceber todos os perigos de tal época . Em épocas longínquas tais perigos seriam facilmente derrotados, mas agora as coisas mudaram . Metallia esta por aqui, escondida em algum lugar apenas esperando para ressurgir, assim como há um grande e devastador mal se aproximando . 

- O Silêncio . 

- O SILÊNCIO  ?!?!? Meijin, eu ...

- Escuta-me, Seo . Desde quando preciso temer um ser tão inferior quanto Metallia, ou algo irracional como O Silêncio ? 

- Em momento algum duvido de suas capacidades, Meijin, mas para tanto eu necessito de tempo, e isso é algo que eu não disponho no momento . Para começar, eu necessito do canalizador, e não faço a menor idéia de onde ele está .

- Ele surgirá . 

- Isso se eu sobreviver até lá . Com todo o respeito, mas eu temo que estejamos fadados a destruição .

- Seo, meu leal remanescente, por que pensas assim ? O que fiz de mal para que duvides de mim ? Por acaso não permiti que visse meu esplendor ? 

- Em nada duvido de tua capacidade, pelo contrário, meu antecessor me transmitiu as maravilhas de tua era . No entanto ...

- No entanto, ainda assim duvidas do que posso fazer, em vista da atual situação, não é mesmo ? Por acaso depois de tanto tempo, é isso o que eu encontro ? É esse o legado que me cabe ? 

- Infelizmente, sim . 

- Engana-se, Seo . E eu te direi o porque . Lembra-te da promessa que lhe foi feita, quando assumiste o manto de sumo-sacerdote ? A promessa de que teríamos nosso belo e amado reino de volta, aonde as maquinações de uma louca não tornariam a nos afetar ? Lembra-se disso ? Tu me aguardaste por uma vida inteira e mais além, recuso-me a acreditar que tamanha lealdade tenha desaparecido . 

- Minha lealdade pertence a ti, Meijin, ontem, hoje e sempre . Em meus esforços anteriores lutei por ti e mantive tua chama acesa . Enquanto este servo existir, assim o será, apenas peço que compreenda tal situação . 

- Eu compreendo, Seo . Compreendo teu verdadeiro medo . Teme que mais uma vez seus esforços sejam em vão, de que no último momento tudo seja perdido, não é mesmo ? Pois então, permita que eu renove tuas esperanças, meu servo . É de seu conhecimento que Adamá ressurgirá algum dia e, para tanto, tomou providências . 

- Está ... está dizendo que ... 

- Exatamente . Adamá plantou a mácula em seu povo, como precaução . E se Adamá fez tal coisa, é por que tem certeza de que cumprirá seus objetivos . Siga em frente com sua missão, até que o momento esperado chegue . Embora seja deprimente dizer isso, a mácula se encarregará de garantir que este planeta não seja destruído em momento algum . 

- Fascinante . Então, a guerra mudou de terreno . Seu humilde servo gostaria de renovar o antigo voto, Meijin .

- Pois o faça, Tis ...

- Por favor, pare . Detenha sua pronuncia, por que este humilde servo não deseja ouvir o que Meijin irá pronunciar . Eu, Seo, reitero o voto de lealdade feito a ti . Em momento algum fraquejarei, sempre permanecerei firme e forte, em momento algum desistirei de minha missão . E, se por ventura eu fraquejar, teus objetivos serão cumpridos, mesmo que outro tenha que seguir em frente . Mas tal juramento é feito por Seo, e não por quem eu tenha sido . Aquele homem não existe mais, Somente Seo está aqui, e é este que te serve . 

- Eu aceito teu juramento, Seo . E para tanto, digo-lhe que não estará sozinho nisto, pois também não é de meu agrado que meu mais leal servo pereça no cumprimento de seu dever . Para tanto, terás apoio, uma vez que seus subalternos também estão aqui . 

- Todos eles ? Então, isso significa ...

- Não, nem todos . Apenas os que estavam presentes no local de seu último encontro . Todos eles tem uma marca em seu espirito, de forma que poderás reconhece-los . E se isso ainda não for o suficiente, saibas que há muitos outros, os quais não serviam a nossa causa, mas diante de um homem com tal nível de cultura e determinação como ti, poderão ser convertidos em valorosos aliados . 

- Outros ... – ele consegue, com um esforço hercúleo, segurar uma lágrima que ameaçava escorrer .

- Tuas esperanças foram renovadas, meu servo ? 

- Totalmente, Meijin . Ainda mais sabendo que não estou sozinho .

- Tu nunca estarás sozinho, Seo . Consumi o pouco que restava de mim para lhe transmitir tal mensagem, mas saiba que não estas sozinho . O sonho que você vislumbrou, as maravilhas que foram prometidas, tais coisas finalmente serão alcançadas . E não somente para você, mas para todo esse povo . Não desista, Seo, e tua recompensa será enorme .

Tão logo quanto surgiu, aquela doce e bela voz desaparece, deixando-o ali, sozinho . 

- Já é uma recompensa saber que luto para mudar o mundo, Meijin . 

- Caramba ! Os caras disseram que aquela porra ia me deixar doido, mas não pensei que fosse tanto assim !

- Vejo que ouviste tudo o que foi dito, meu tolo e impaciente amigo . 

- Se ouvi ? Putz, então eu não fui o único a ouvir isso, cara ! Que viagem, mermão ! Bem que você falou que eu iria ficar impressionado com essa exposição, mas não achei que fosse tanto ! Eí, por que está me olhando desse jeito ? 

Fascinante, ele pensava . É, realmente não estava sozinho nessa jornada . Teria companhia, teria apoio, pra variar . E o simples fato dele estar enxergando uma marca bem peculiar na testa daquele garoto lhe dava a satisfação de saber que seus subalternos estavam mais próximos do que imaginava ...

- Diga-me, meu jovem ... já te disseram que algumas pessoas nascem com um destino maior do que o das outras ? 

- Cara, que papo mais estranho é esse ? 

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Deixa eu só me lembrar disso direito ... por um acaso aquele garoto era Maki ? 

- Exatamente .

- Que virada de destino, Seo ! Com tantas crianças por ai, o primeiro tinha que ser justamente Maki ? 

- Não foi tão ruim assim, tampouco foi agradável . Ele pensou o tempo todo que havia cheirado cola-de-sapateiro, até que eu o despertei para a verdade . Maki era um menino de rua, e como você sabe, eu apenas estava tentando ajudá-lo . 

- Ainda bem que ele tomou rumo na vida, não acha ? E tudo por causa de você . 

- Não adianta tentar me consolar, Sumire . Isso não muda o que eu fiz . 

- O que você fez ? Baka ! Você deu a eles tudo o que eles tem, Seo ! Família, amigos, dignidade ... você lhes deu um lar, e eles naturalmente o chamavam de otousan por causa disso ! 

- Se você entende, por que me perturba ? Eu sou o otousan de todos eles, no entanto os enviei para a morte . Sabia muito bem do perigo que havia no templo, mas no entanto os enviei para lá . E tudo para comprovar um palpite que tive . 

- Isso não importa, Seo ! Será que é tão difícil aceitar que você lhes deu uma vida, e não a morte ? 

- Só por que lhes dei uma vida, não significa que tinha o direito de presentea-los com a morte .

- Por acaso está duvidando de sua lealdade, Seo ? 

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

- Tudo bem com você, Sumire ? 

- Hã ? Seo, o que houve ? Eu ... eu desmaiei ? 

- Na verdade, você apagou por exaustão . 

- Devo estar muito cansada . Podia jurar que a dona da exposição tinha se transformado em um monstro horrendo e nos aprisionado . 

- Não foi sonho . Foi real . 

- Muito real, mesmo . Esse troço ainda tá confuso na minha cabeça., mas eu me acostumo . Seo, ela é uma de nós ? 

- Sutil como um rinoceronte, Maki . Mas tais respostas estão expostas a olho nu . 

Ele estava certo . Não precisava de muito esforço, o simples fato de que olhar para Sumire revelava sua marca, aquela marca especial que brilhava em sua testa . Havia encontrado mais um . 

Ele toca na testa da mesma, alegre pela recém descoberta, no entanto ...

- Seo ... o que vai fazer ? 

- Sumire ...não gostaria de ter uma chance de tentar tudo de novo ? De dar o seu melhor por um mundo melhor ? 

- Seo ... do que está falando ? 

- Nós podemos dar o nosso melhor para construir uma sociedade livre de toda dor e hipocrisia que nos cercam, Sumire . 

- Eu ... eu não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, mas ... sim, eu gostaria de dar o meu melhor por um mundo melhor . Como podemos fazer isso ? 

- É só você abrir seus olhos para a verdade . 

- Qual verdade ? 

- Aquela que esteve diante de seus olhos durante toda a sua vida, mas não conseguiu enxergar . Aceita ? 

- Eu ... – ela pensa na proposta, com um pouco de receio na mesma – sim, aceito . 

Ele fecha seus olhos, analisando a situação . Havia funcionado com Maki, e provavelmente funcionaria com Sumire . 

Lentamente, sua magia adentrava na mente da mesma, eliminando rapidamente todas as barreiras impostas anteriormente . Toda a dor, todo o sofrimento, toda a mentira ... simplesmente eliminados e deixados para trás, fazendo renascer das cinzas aquela doce e bela mulher, a qual o acompanhara em um passeio com aquele jovem impulsivo . 

Ela abre os olhos, sorrindo . Estava satisfeita . Estava muito satisfeita . Finalmente, havia desperto para a verdade . 

- Olá, Tis .

- Olá, Sumire . É um prazer recebe-la . Mas eu não atendo por tal nome, e sim por Seo . 

- Seo ? O que houve com o orgulho do sumo-sacerdote de ...

- Ele não está mais aqui, Sumire . Em seu lugar, assume Seo . 

- Se prefere assim, então não ouse me chamar de Ayla . Seo ... o que nós estamos fazendo aqui ? 

- Continuando com a missão, obviamente . 

- Missão ? Mas ela está ... está ... com todo o respeito, eu acho que ...

- Ela fez contato comigo, Sumire . 

- Fez ? E ... como ela está ? 

- Fraca . Fraca e esgotada, aguardando que tomemos uma posição . Posso contar com você ? 

- Sabe que sim, Tis, digo, Seo . Mas eu me pergunto se conseguiremos . E este, quem é ? 

- É Maki . Eu o despertei, mas não tirei suas memórias . Sumire, não se lembra do garoto esquentado ? 

- Eí !

- É claro que eu me lembro, Seo . O que desejo saber é quem ele realmente é . 

- Sinceramente ... eu não sei . Somos apenas três, e você sabe o que precisamos fazer nessa altura do campeonato . 

- Sei disso perfeitamente, assim como você . A pergunta é como conseguiremos o canalizador . 

- Ele surgirá no momento apropriado . 

- Não confio nisso . Não gosto da idéia de contar com o destino . Sabe muito bem o 

que aconteceu da última vez em que esperamos pelo canalizador . 

- Ele surgiu, se me lembro bem . 

- E foi tarde demais, se me lembro . Muito tarde mesmo . Perdemos muitos dos nossos com isso . 

- Não fomos os únicos . 

- Como se a quantidades deles representasse algo diante do perigo maior . E nós ainda estamos em desvantagem, lembra-se ? 

- Ao que se refere ? 

- Vi no jornal que uma tal de Sailor V tem agido em Londres . O que isso te diz ? 

- Sumire ... Sailor Moon acabou de agir diante de meus olhos .

- Sailor ... MOON ?!?!?!?!?!? MAS ISSO É ...

- Apenas aconteceu . 

- Eu ... não ... acredito ... é o nosso fim . Seremos exterminados novamente . 

- O que houve com sua esperança, Sumire ? Por acaso não confia que, desta vez, possamos conseguir o que queremos ? confie em mim . Eu não falharei desta vez . Nunca . 

- Confio em você, Seo ... mas a situação atual não é favorável . Da última vez ...

- Dá ultima vez ... já faz bastante tempo desde a última vez . E desta vez, não falharemos, pelo contrário, todos nós viveremos o suficiente para colhermos nossas recompensas . 

- Viver o suficiente ... da última vez que ouvi tais palavras, as ouvi de alguém que viveu muito simplesmente por causa dessa promessa, e no entanto ...

- No entanto, agora nós temos a certeza . E o melhor de tudo, finalmente Meijin está conosco !

As palavras ecoavam em seus tímpanos e expandiam-se em seus ouvidos . Seo disse Meijin ... mas então, isso significava que ...

- Dá licença, velho ... mas cadê esse sujeito ? 

- Como ? – questionava Sumire, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz .

- Esse tal de Meijin que você disse que tava com a gente . Cadê ele ? 

Sumire coloca a mão na boca, segurando uma risada . Pelo visto, Maki não havia compreendido exatamente o sentido da frase de Seo, e fez uma conclusão precipitada . 

- Maki ... Meijin não está aqui com a gente .

- Mas você disse que ele estava conosco .

- **Ela** está conosco ... mas não no sentido de estar fisicamente ao nosso lado e ... do que está rindo ? 

- Ai, Seo ... você é professor universitário há tanto tempo que parece que esqueceu dos erros mais básicos que os alunos do ginásio costumam ter !

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele não terminou o ginásio !

- Eu terminei o ginásio sim, velho ! 

- Quem está chamando de velho , garoto ? 

- Você, senhor sabe-tudo-nunca-erra !

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

- Não ria, Sumire . 

- Como eu não vou rir, Seo ? Sempre que eu me lembro de como tudo começou, não consigo evitar de rir . E que belo começo tivemos, uma bela de uma briga entre você e Maki por causa de erros de interpretação !

- Pelo menos ele voltou a estudar e se formou . Mas aquele dom que ele possui sempre nos causou problemas, e você sabe muito bem disso . 

- Você sabe como são os garotos, sempre gostam de uma boa briga .

- Se pelo menos ele não utilizasse aquele dom nas brigas, tudo estaria ótimo, mas ...

- Mas você é a pessoa menos indicada para dizer isso, Seo . Ou estarei errada ? 

- Ao que se refere desta vez ? 

- Não finja desentendimento . Sabe melhor do que ninguém daquele feitiço que conjurou sobre a universidade .

- Aquilo foi necessário .

- Para a missão ? Duvido ! Você fez aquilo por motivos pessoais !

- Não é por que eu tenho assuntos pendentes que eu vou deixar de lado tudo o que eu conquistei, Sumire . E além do mais ... desde que me tornei reitor, a Universidade de Tóquio tem passado pela melhor administração que tem há anos . Nada de furtos, nada de depredações, alunos se drogando, funcionário roubando materiais ...

- Você está falando isso para mim ? Por acaso se esqueceu de que eu sou uma das únicas pessoas daquele local que sabe sobre o feitiço que você colocou, o qual ter permite saber sobre tudo o que acontece naquele lugar ?

- Por que você disse o que o feitiço faz, se eu sei o que ele faz ? 

- Só pra você aprender a parar de ficar se exibindo . Mas de qualquer forma, você evitou muitos conflitos, resolveu problemas entre os professores, puniu justamente alunos que se drogavam e outros que depredavam o patrimônio ... tudo isso por causa daquele feitiço . Bom trabalho .

- Posso garantir que a cultura e o conhecimento não sejam perdidos, e no entanto não posso trazer as crianças de volta .

- Ninguém é bom em tudo . 

- Sumire – ele vira o rosto para a mesma, num misto de fúria e ódio, mas os mesmos desaparecem, quando ele percebe o que iria dizer – eu não fui capaz de salvar o seu ... não fui capaz de salvar o nosso próprio filho !

Ela nem ao menos vira o rosto para o mesmo, continuando em sua posição . Entendia perfeitamente  a agonia de Seo . Mais do que ninguém, entendia a agonia que ele sentia no sentido total da palavra . 

- Quando é que você vai entender que o que houve entre nós ... acabou ? Foram doces momentos, foi um sonho doce e maravilhoso ... mas com o fim da noite, ele acabou . 

- Mulher, como pode ser tão insensível a ponto de dizer tais coisas ?

- Muito simples, matar centenas de pessoas fez com que eu passasse a enxergar as coisas de uma maneira diferente ...

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

- Curioso ...

- Também acho, Seo . Não era isso o que eu estava esperando . Não era mesmo . Onde está Maki ? 

- Não tenho a menor idéia . 

- Que ótimo ! Era realmente a notícia que eu estava esperando !

As coisas realmente estavam sendo difíceis, pensava . Depois daquela noite, nunca mais havia tido noticias de Meijin . Sonhos, comunicações, feitiços ... nada . Era como se ela simplesmente tivesse desaparecido, como se nunca estivesse existido . 

Porém, aquilo não o afetava . Pelo contrário, ampliava suas forças para continuar . O que não era o caso de Sumire .

Já haviam se passado meses e meses depois daquele encontro, e até agora, nenhum sinal daqueles que procuravam . Até agora, somente ele, Sumire e Maki . E, pra piorar a situação, Sailor Moon não estava desacompanhada . Era como se, a cada momento, novas aliadas surgissem ao lado da mesma para que a agonia dele aumentasse .

Mas ele se recusava a desistir . Não passou pelo inferno e retornou apenas para desistir . Iria fazer valer seu voto de lealdade, custe o que custar . 

Quanto a Sumire, a mesma estava perdendo lentamente as esperanças . Estava achando que era um causa perdida, e que seria melhor desistirem .

Jamais !

E aquela cena em particular havia lhe chamado bastante atenção . Estava na rua, quando alguém esbarrou nele . No entanto, havia passado a maior parte de sua vida na cidade, de forma que era bem atento a esses detalhes, ainda mais quando descobre que sua carteira não estava mais no lugar . Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente a área, encontrando o ladrão, correndo de uma distância respeitável . Mas ele não tinha tempo para isso, pelo contrário, estava aproveitando aquele tempo de folga para encontrar algo que valesse a pena, e mesmo sua carteira não se comparava com a necessidade que sentia .

Que se dane, ele pensava . Não era por que tinha mais o que fazer, que iria se desligar por completo do mundo . Não senhor, não iria bancar o otário dessa vez, não . 

Estava correndo, esbarrando em uma dezena de pessoas, mas continuava correndo . E o assaltante não ficava muito atrás, corria com igual desespero, desviando-se facilmente das pessoas e correndo como se fizesse aquilo diariamente, o que não deixava de ser verdade . 

Mas que diabos, que tipo de sujeito era aquele ? Por acaso ele não teria que parar para descansar mais cedo ou mais tarde ? Correr desse jeito cansava, embora imaginasse que a prática o deixasse mais resistente . Em poucos instantes ele começa a perder terreno, ao passo que sua esperança vai se esvaindo ...

No entanto, a esperança é a última que morre, e pôde comprovar tal fato quando Sumire deu uma ombrada no assaltante, derrubando-o . Tinha que se lembrar de agradecé-la por isso . E de onde foi que ela surgiu ? 

Ah, claro . Ela estava do seu lado, e o mesmo a havia deixado-a para trás quando começou a correr . Mas, ao contrário dele, ela usou seu cérebro, cortando caminho por ruas menos movimentadas e atingindo o alvo com maior facilidade . 

Aquela mulher valia ouro . 

Ainda mais quando ela começou a interrogar o assaltante . Depois de alguns segundos finalmente havia alcançado-os, tendo o maior choque de sua vida . Sumire estava segurando-o em uma chave de braço, impedindo seus movimentos . A principio parecia estranho um homem não conseguir se livrar , afinal de contas Sumire nunca foi um exemplo de força . Não era necessariamente fraca, mas não era conhecida pela sua força bruta . Foi quando ele percebeu um detalhe : não era um homem . E era justamente este o motivo dele ter conseguido se mover pela rua movimentada com extrema facilidade . Era uma criança . Não havia percebido isso antes, mas agora havia ficado claro . Só havia prestado atenção em seu cabelo ruivo, mas isso agora era facilmente ignorável, ainda que o mesmo o encarasse desesperadamente com seus olhos castanhos . 

Havia devolvido o olhar . Mais do que isso, um olhar de surpresa .  Ainda mais a de Sumire, quando o mesmo havia erguido os braços desta, libertando o garoto para que este fugisse . 

Ela, claro, o xingou de palavras que ele sequer imaginava existir, mas isso durou apenas pouco tempo .

Algum tempo depois, ambos estava caminhando novamente pelas ruas de Tóquio, e Sumire tornava a lhe perguntar para onde estavam indo . Aquilo lhe tirou alguns sorrisos, já que a mesma realmente não havia percebido

"Para onde estamos indo", ela perguntou diversas vezes, enquanto o ambiente mudava . Suas perguntas cessaram quando ambos se aproximaram de uma ponte . Sem que a mesma entendesse, ela desceu pelo barranco e, quando estava bem próximo do rio, virou e foi para debaixo do ponte . 

O que ele viu fora exatamente o que ele esperava . 

Algumas roupas jogadas, caixas de papelão guardando comida, cobertores rasgados empilhados próximos ao pilar da ponte, fora outras coisas, como panelas amassadas, e algo que parecia ser um fogão de gás improvisado . 

Alguém morava ali . 

E não precisou procurar muito para encontrar . Lá estava ele, encostado no canto do pilar, encolhido, como se estivesse se escondendo dele . 

Sumire, no entanto, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo . Por que Seo estava perdendo tempo ali, por que ? Era apenas um menino de rua, não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo . 

- Seo ...

- só um instante, eu ...

- Não existe nada que possamos fazer, Seo . É apenas um menino de rua, tem milhares como ele espalhados por ai . 

Seo se aproxima do mesmo e, quando faz isso, ele percebe que tinha visitas . 

Não demora muito para o garoto pegar um pedaço de pau e se erguer, ameaçando Seo com este . E pra piorar, haviam pregos no mesmo, os quais pareciam estar tão enferrujados que matariam alguém só com um arranhão .

- Seo, vamos embora daqui ! Deixa ele pra lá ! Sua carteira não vale a pena !

- Ele vale a pena, Sumire . Ele vale . Garoto, qual é o seu nome ? 

- N-não interessa ! Sai daqui, senão eu te mato ! Sai ! SAI ! SAI !

Sumire esta um pouco atrás de Seo, preparada para puxar o mesmo e sair dali . Afinal, o que foi que deu nele ? Não estava nos seus planos ter que enfrentar um moleque armado com um pedaço de pau !

Um moleque ? 

Com um pedaço de pau ? 

Foi ai que ela percebeu . O moleque ... ele era ... era ... um garoto . Apenas um garoto . Embora ameaçasse matar Seo ... ainda assim era uma criança , e parecia bem assustada . Estava muito assustada . Deveria ter no máximo dez anos, e não duvidava que seus últimos anos tenham sido uma "maravilha" . 

Muito nobre da parte de Seo, pensava . Na hora em que ela segurou o garoto, ele deve ter percebido o estado das roupas do mesmo, sujas e rasgadas, e imaginado que ele estava muito necessitado mesmo . 

- Por favor, eu só quero ajudá-lo ...

- SAI DAQUI ! SAI DAQUI, CARA ! EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA ! SAI ! SAI ! TOMA A SUA CARTEIRA E SAI DAQUI AGORA ! SAI ! SAI ! SAI !!!

Seo nem ao menos se dá ao trabalho de se abaixar para pegar sua posse, apenas encarando-o ;

- **_Uandare titurikaret nicereha titutikaret  moogle ... dandali gozitadale sotonela sonti_** !

- SAI DAQUI, CARA ! EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ ...

Sem a menor chance de reagir, ele sente seu corpo vibrar, de modo que não consegue mais segurar o pedaço de madeira . E, no exato momento em que a madeira cai, ele sente uma dor enorme no corpo, até que atinge o chão .

- Ai ! Mas o que que é isso ? Ai ! Por que eu não consigo me mover ? 

Era inútil, pensava Sumire . Aquele garoto havia perdido por completo a capacidade de se mover, justamente por causa do ataque de Seo . 

Interessante . Pelo visto ele não ficou os últimos meses apenas ocupado com a missão, deve ter   praticado um pouco . Mas ainda assim estava confusa com o que ele planejava . Se era para fazer tal coisa, por que não fizera antes ? Teve a chance de tomar sua carteira de volta anteriormente, mas não o fez . Então  ... ? 

- Seo, o que você está fazendo ai em ... !!!

Ele se aproxima mais das colunas, passando pelos amontoados de papelão e adentrando no lar do garoto . 

- EÍ ! NÃO ENTRE AÍ ! NÃO ENTRE AÍ, SEU FILHO DA P*** ! NÃO ENTRE AÍ !

- Que linguajar tem seu novo amigo, Seo . Por acaso tem alguma coisa que não quer me contar ? Seo ? 

Ela passa pelo rapaz caído e se aproxima de Seo, o qual  havia se agachado para entrar na casa de papelão . Sem alternativa a não ser segui-lo, ela se agacha, sujando sua roupa na lama e se arrastando pelo local .

- É melhor que isso realmente valha a pena, senão ...

- Shhh !!!

- Não me mande calar a boca, Seo . Não estou de bom hum ...

- Silêncio, Sumire . Do contrário, irá acordá-la .

- Acordá-la  ? Quem ? 

Sumire se aproxima, vislumbrando com seus próprios olhos . Estava ali, diante dela, deitada entre os papelões e coberta com um fino pedaço de pano, encolhida e tremendo . 

- Seo ... 

- Shhh !

Ele toca na testa da pequena, e a mesma encolhe mais o corpo, sem no entanto abrir os olhos . Ele coloca mão debaixo do pescoço da mesma, e ela treme mais ainda .

- Está com febre .

- Febre ? Ora, então vamos levá-la ao hospital !

- Pensei que só se importasse com a missão .

- Não sou um monstro, Seo . Não a ponto de ver uma criança sofrendo e ficar de braços cruzados . – Ela toca na testa e no pescoço da pequena, comprovando o mesmo que Seo – Céus, ela está queimando de febre ! Garoto, há quanto tempo ela está assim ? 

- TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA IRMÃ !!!

- Garoto – Seo erguia sua voz, sem no entanto mostrar que estava começando a ficar irritado – eu só quero ajudar a sua irmã . A febre dela está muito alta e ela pode até morrer por causa disso . Não vim até aqui para pegar minha carteira, pode ficar com ela se quiser . Mas vamos precisar da sua ajuda para podermos ajudar sua irmã .

Ele se cala durante alguns instantes, aguardando a resposta do pequenino . E ele demorava para responder, pois se ocupava em tentar mover o corpo, falhando em todas as tentativas . Ele chega a considerar a hipótese de liberta-lo para que o mesmo pudesse confiar nele, mas acabou sendo desnecessário .

- Ela ... ela está assim há dias – sua voz começa baixa, e vai aumentando – eu pensei ... eu pensei que fosse fome, mas ela não comia nada . Engraxei sapatos e ajudei uns moços pra conseguir um dinheiro e comprei uma comida melhor pra ela, mas ela continuou assim – o mesmo já estava quase gritando, enquanto que algumas lágrimas recém formadas escorriam por entre seus olhos – ai eu ... eu levei ela no hospital ... mas ninguém me ouviu ! Eu ... eu pedi pros  médico cuidar dela, mas eles jogaram nós dois na rua ! Eu queria ... eu queria que ela ficasse boa, então comecei a arranjar dinheiro pra comprar remédio, mas não adiantou ! Ai ... ai ... ai eu ... eu peguei dinheiro das pessoas pra ... pra comprar remédio pra ela ... mas ela continua ... continua assim ...

Ao fim do relato, o garoto já estava em prantos, derramando-se pelo chão . Sua tristeza, misturada com sua inocência, era digna de pena, capaz de comover até o mais insensível . Mas era a realidade . A dura e fria realidade . 

- Dias ... Seo, nós temos que ...

- Não vai adiantar . E com o tempo frio que fez nos últimos dias, a febre já deve ter virado uma pneumonia . Se ela já fosse adulta, isso não seria um grande problema, mas é uma criança, no máximo deve ter 8 anos . Acho que não podemos fazer nada por ela .

Sumire se vira, fitando os olhos do garoto : agonizantes . Desesperados . Sofridos . 

Pobre criança . Era uma realidade dura, mas era a realidade . Deve ter passado toda a sua vida nas ruas, e aquela ponte era o seu lar . Quantas vezes passou fome, sentiu frio, roubou e esteve a mercê do destino que as ruas lhe entregavam ?

Seu físico era uma prova disso . Pela sua face, diria que ele deveria ter algo em torno de nove anos, mas era o máximo que daria para ele . Suas roupas sujas e rasgadas não contribuíam muito com sua aparência, a qual era um tanto quanto deplorável de se ver em uma criança . Seu torço não podia ser visto, mas suas pernas, magras e seus bracinhos, esqueléticos, davam uma idéia do resto do corpo . 

- Vamos embora, Seo . Não podemos fazer nada por eles . Não podemos fazer nada por nenhum deles . Tais infelizes estão condenados, abandonados à própria sorte, os quais sofrem as conseqüências dos atos de outras pess ... Seo ? 

**- _Goziladanti Katirestireti Dotinate Orgareti Mandali Sota Mari Gota mile mile sota melu chipre ._**

- "Agonia que vara a noite, semblante que sofre durante a manhã, libertem este recipiente e reunam-se em outro lugar" – ela para de traduzir tais palavras, lembrando-se do que elas significavam – Seo, se você fizer isso, vai acabar se ...

A palma da mão de Seo brilha, atingindo a pequenina . Não era uma simples luz, era uma luz diferente, uma luz ... quente . Quente e revigorante . 

Havia se passado muito tempo . Mais do que sua cabecinha poderia compreender . Demorou muito, mas finalmente ela abriu os olhos . 

Aqueles olhos trêmulos e assustados, chamaram sua atenção . Sua e de Sumire . Ela ainda tremia, mas não estava encolhida . 

O que houve em seguida surpreendeu a Seo . Sua mão ainda emanava aquela luz quente que banhava a pequenina, e a mesma tentava, com todas as suas forças, esticar seu pequeno braço em direção ao mesmo . Ela o toca, e o mesmo fica parado enquanto que aquela mão fina acariciava seu rosto . 

- Q-quente – suas primeira palavras em dias, as quais imploravam para serem libertas – seu rosto ... é quente .

A pequena desmaia, totalmente exaurida pelo esforço . A luz que saia da mão de Seo cessa, e o mesmo fecha o punho em seguida . 

- Tudo bem com você, Seo ? 

- Eu vou ficar melhor . Mas ela precisa de cuidados, Sumire . Precisa de um lugar pra se proteger deste frio . Vamos para a sua casa .

- Minha casa ? Seo, lá não tem espaço para ... para ... – ela se assusta ao pegar a menina no colo, comprovando seu estado : a temperatura desta, que ante estava altíssima, agora havia abaixado drasticamente . A febre e o que mais sentia de errado na garota pareciam ter sumido, como se ela nunca tivesse contraído tal doença . Teria sua suposta pneumonia desaparecido ? Se fosse assim, então ... 

- Urg .... cof ! Cof !

- Seo  !

- Eu – ele coloca a mão sobre o peito e o aperta, comprimindo sua dor – eu estou bem, só preciso ... só preciso de um tempo para me recuperar . A garota ... a garota já não corre mais perigo . Nós temos ... cof, cof ... que arrumar um lugar para ela .

- MINHA IRMÃ !!! – Sumire se assusta quando o garoto, o qual outrora estava caído, agora estava ao seu lado, tomando bruscamente a menina de suas mãos – maninha, maninha ! Tudo bem com você ? Maninha ? 

- Ni... ni ... niichan ... c-cadê você, niichan ? 

- Aqui, Miki ! Eu tô aqui ! Eu não vou te deixar ! Prometo !

- Niichan, eu me sinto ... eu me sinto melhor, eu ... – ela fecha os olhos, apagando .

- MIKI !!!

- Ela está cansada, garoto . Agora ela precisa de bastante repouso, do contrário sua situação poderá piorar . Venha conosco . Se vocês ficarem aqui na rua, ela vai acabar adoecendo novamente e voltará a correr risco de vida . Este homem aqui a ajudou, e creio que ele não poderá fazer tal coisa por um bom tempo . 

Ele se aproxima de Seo, ainda com a garota no colo, encarando . 

- Você ... você ajudou minha irmã ? 

- Sim, eu ... eu a curei . Ela está melhor agora . 

- Como o senhor fez isso ? 

- É um truque especial, garoto . Mas eu não posso fazê-lo a todo momento .Venha

conosco, se ficar aqui, sua irmã irá passar mal novamente, e eu não poderei ajudá-la .Venha conosco . Prometo que não farei nada de mal a ela . 

No principio ele achou que perdeu seu tempo, que o garoto nunca o ouviria . Se enganou . Ainda carregando a menina no colo, ele maneia a cabeça, sinalizando para Seo . Sumire levanta-o, apoiando-o em seu ombro para que o mesmo se mantenha de pé . Minutos depois, dois adultos seguiam pelas ruas de Tóquio, acompanhados de duas crianças, sendo que uma estava sendo carregada por outro . 

- Só uma pergunta, garoto – ele aumentava o tom de voz para que o mesmo o ouvisse, chamando assim sua atenção – qual é o seu nome ? 

- Shoten – respondia ele, sem ao menos mudar sua expressão – meu nome é Shoten . Essa aqui é a minha irmãzinha, Miki . 

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

- Shoten e Miki ... os primeiros que encontramos . 

- Na verdade, Maki foi o primeiro, Seo . 

- Não ... aqueles dois foram especiais . Shoten era especial, disso eu tinha certeza . Mas eu nunca imaginei que teria outras surpresas com ele . Quando você o agarrou pela primeira vez, durante alguns instantes eu vi uma marca nele ... não era como a nossa, mas era uma marca . Não foi difícil encontrá-lo, mas nunca imaginei que ele estivesse acompanhado de um dos nossos . Quando eu curei Miki, tudo havia ficado claro . 

- Curou ? Se bem me lembro, aquela magia que utilizou tirava a dor de uma pessoa e a colocava em outra .

- Mas pelo menos funcionou . Eu retirei a pneumonia dela e a joguei em mim, mas pelo menos eu tinha chances maiores de sobreviver . 

- Muito nobre, Seo – ela se lembra daqueles momentos . Dias depois ele havia passado mal, estava queimando de febre e vomitando – estúpido, mas nobre . 

- Foi a única coisa que me veio à mente naquele momento . Mas valeu a pena  - um curto sorriso nascia em sua face – quando eu fiz aquilo, durante aqueles poucos instantes em que ela estava consciente, eu pude ver a marca que ela possuía, brilhando em sua testa . E como era bonita . A garotinha tinha a nossa marca, e minhas esperanças explodiram até o infinito . 

- Demorou um pouco para a marca de Shoten tornar a aparecer, lembra ? 

- Ele não confiava em mim, Sumire . Ficava dia e noite ao lado da irmã . Ele passou a maior parte de sua vida nas ruas, era natural seu comportamento . Eu precisei fazê-lo confiar em mim para que a marca tornasse a surgir . Mas ela havia surgido antes, sim . Quando ele correu para abraçar a irmã, não percebeu algo ? Lembra-se de que ele não controlava seu próprio corpo ?  

- Eu entendo . Embora não fosse um dos nossos, também passou por muitas coisas traumatizantes . Normalmente você não seria capaz de ver a marca de alguém que não fosse um de nós, mas aquilo foi diferente . Ele confiava em você, e instintivamente revelou quem realmente era, assim como todos os outros que vieram depois, como Yuji, Kléb, Shimizu, Aruma ...

- Isso ainda não me convenceu, Sumire . Não me convenceu mesmo . Nada do que eu fiz livra da minha culpa . 

- O que está fazendo, seu idiota ? 

- Hm ? 

- Perguntei o que está fazendo, seu idiota – seus olhos lacrimejavam, enquanto que ela batia nos peitos de Seo, sendo logo segurada pelo mesmo – o que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota ?!?!?

- Sumire .... eu ... eu sou culpado disso tudo, e nada muda isso . Nada . 

- E acha que eu não sei ? Acha que não convivo com isso a cada dia ? Yosho era meu filho, Seo . Muito mais do que nossas crianças, ele foi gerado em meu ventre ! Como acha que eu me sinto ? 

- Perdida . – ele responde quase que secamente, soltando-a .

- Perdida ... é esse o melhor que pode fazer, Seo ? Isso é tudo o que tem para me dizer ? Olhe pra mim quando eu falo com você, desgraçado ! Yosho era meu filho ... filho do meu ventre ! Acha ... acha que eu não sinto por ele  ? Que eu sou tão cruel e desalmada a ponto de não ligar para ele, acha ? Você é que está se iludindo, Seo . Se iludindo ! Ele passou os últimos anos de sua vida na farra, jogado na sarjeta e aproveitando os prazeres da vida, e por que ? Talvez por que ele não aceitava que seus pais fossem loucos com aquela história de "mudar o mundo", ou se recusava a seguir um destino que não o dele . Não importa . Não importa mesmo ! Ele fez suas decisões, assim como você . Seus bons modos foram desaparecendo, seu orgulho também . Quem o visse diria que ele era mais velho do que aparentava, ainda mais com aquela barba e aquelas roupas sujas . Mas ele fez sua escolha, Seo, e nós também, lembra ? Aquele dia ... aquele momento durante a nossa juventude, quando nos amamos ... aquele momento passou, Seo . Mas deixou frutos, os quais embora tenham sido doces, não foram o suficiente para manter nosso relacionamento como amantes, mas permitiu que fossemos amigos ! E não estou conversando com o amigo que eu apoiei nos últimos anos, e sim com um covarde que no ápice de seu grande triunfo se arrepende dos atos do passado ! Você é uma vergonha, Seo . Todos os seus filhos que morreram o fizeram por nada !

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Uma tarde . Apenas uma tarde . Poucas horas, um pôr de sol, o tocar de um sinal ... apenas uma tarde . Uma parte do dia, uma fração da semana . 

Apenas uma tarde . 

Um momento único e sem par, o qual ficaria gravado em sua memória até o fim dos tempos, se sobrevivesse para tanto . Seria considerado como um dos primeiros pontos que no fim definiriam seu caráter, que o diferenciaria das demais pessoas . Seria a sua cerimônia da inocência, da qual ele começaria a entender, a duras penas, o que é deixar de ser criança . 

Há quanto tempo ele estava ali ? Dez minutos ? Uma hora ? Duas ? Três ? O tempo que fosse, seria uma eternidade independente do quanto permanecesse ali . 

Pela décima-sétima vez ele abre sua mão, encarando-a . Tinha vontade de chorar . Tinha vontade de gritar pelos sete ventos sua raiva e indignação . Tantas coisas surgidas em sua mente, oriundas de sua ira ... e no entanto, continuava ali, sentado naquele balanço, de cabeça baixa e orgulho ferido . 

Qualquer um que passasse por ali diria que era mais uma criança . Em parte estaria certa, a não ser em dizer que era apenas uma criança . Não era . Era muito mais do que isso, mais do que qualquer análise cientifica pudesse indicar . 

- Tudo bem com você ? – a voz subitamente o tira de suas divagações, sem no entanto fazer com que o mesmo erguesse sua cabeça . – Com licença ? 

- Sim ? – uma voz bem fraca respondia, ao contrário do que o exterior demonstrava .

- Garoto, tudo bem com você ? 

- Sim . 

- Você está assim já faz um bom tempo ... por acaso se perdeu da sua okaasan ? 

- Não ... não estou perdido . 

- Então por que está assim, cabisbaixo ? Um rapazinho bonito como você não devia ficar assim por muito tempo, ou melhor, não deveria ficar  assim . 

- Eu tô bem, brigado . 

- Jura ? 

- .....

- Jura ? 

- ....  

- Garoto, estou falando com você . Está passando bem ? 

- Tô . 

- Então por que não me respondeu antes, hein ? Garoto ? garoto ? 

- QUIÉ ?!?!?!?!?

- Nossa ! Estamos furiosos, não ? Há alguma motivo especial pra toda essa raiva, ou você é assim mesmo ?

Ele se levanta, afastando-se rapidamente do local, praticamente correndo dali, deixando seu "interrogador" um tanto quanto curioso, a ponto do mesmo segui-lo , preocupado com o que ele faria . 

Dois minutos depois, a pessoa para de se mover . Estava quase que no meio do parque, dali poderia enxergar o garoto em qualquer ponto . Mas ele simplesmente havia sumido ! Lá, cá, acolá ... simplesmente ...

- Ah – um breve suspiro, seguido de um alivio no peito – lá está ele . 

Caminhando lentamente, aproxima-se do mesmo . Lá estava ele, parado em frente ao lago, sentado e ainda cabisbaixo . 

- Tudo bem com você, mocinho ? 

Uma resposta nem sequer é ouvida . Ele permanece ali, calado, jogando coisas no lago ... jogando ? 

Após alguns instantes observando aquele rapazinho, havia prestado atenção em um detalhe no mínimo curioso : embora estivesse emburrado e agachado, ele estava ora pegando pedras, ora fazendo bolinhas de terra e atirando-as no lago, e as mesmas na maioria das vezes quase atingiam o outro lado da margem . Não que o lago fosse excepcionalmente grande, mas o fato do garotinho não estar fazendo o menor esforço para tanto era algo que espantaria qualquer um, apesar da sua pouca idade . 

- Belo arremesso – tentava puxar conversa com o mesmo, percebendo que ele nem se dava ao trabalho de retornar o elogio .- muito prazer, meu nome é Kim . E você, como se chama ? 

Ele vira o rosto para olhar a pessoa com mais atenção, voltando a sua posição inicial em seguida . Kim . Não tinha a menor idéia de quem ela seria, mas também não estava interessando . Sabia que era uma mulher, pois embora nem sequer tivesse se dado ao trabalho de olhar para ela quando estava no balanço, a voz a denunciava claramente . Só não entendia o por que dela estar lhe incomodando . 

Ela se senta ao seu lado, observando-o . Ainda estava atirando bolinhas de terra no lago . E continuava . E continuava . 

 - Eí, rapaz , o que houve com você ? Por que está triste . 

- Eu não estou triste – limitava-se a responder secamente .

- Então por que não me responde quando eu te pergunto alguma coisa ?

- Okaasan sempre disse para eu não ficar falando com estranhos, e você é uma estranha . – tornava a responder . O que a deixou intrigada foi justamente isso . Ele estava ... estava sério demais ! Não demostrava raiva, alegria, não aumentava o seu tom de voz, como crianças da sua idade costumavam fazer quando estavam irritadas ... nada . A única coisa que denunciava sua tristeza era seu rosto, o qual carregava uma expressão séria demais para alguém tão jovem . 

- Vejo que aprendeu a lição . E a sua okaasan, onde ela está ? 

- Não é da sua conta .

- Eí ! Mais respeito, garoto ! Lembre-se de que eu sou mais ve ... aham, "experiente" do que você !

- A senhora não pode exigir respeito se não sabe respeitar as pessoas .- continuava com seu tom impessoal de voz .

- Está dizendo que eu o desrespeitei ? Quando foi que eu fiz isso ? Vamos, diga , que agora eu fiquei curiosa !

- Me deixa em paz, por favor – ela percebeu uma rápida mudança na entonação de voz dele, quase como um choro – nem sozinho eu posso ficar ? 

- Hmmm ... mas você está bem chateado, hein ! Como é que um garotinho lindo como você pode estar tão triste ? Não pode ! Olha para esse lugar ! Os pássaros, as arvores, o lago ... não tem lugar melhor para se ficar alegre ! Ou será que você não recebeu sua dose diária de carinho ? – ela passa a mão no seu cabelo, bagunçando-o por completo, mas o mesmo sequer emite um único som, apenas dá um tapa na mão da mesma, afastando-a . 

Ela retrai seu braço, observando-o . Que força que o garoto tinha ! Se não fosse uma criança, podia jurar que um adulto havia dado um soco na sua mão ! Só podia ser sua imaginação ...

- Acho que alguém não tem senso de humor . Mas afinal, o que foi que houve ? Por que está assim ? 

- Me deixa sozinho, por favor ... eu ... eu ... não quero ... não quero ...

Mais um pouco . Apenas mais um pouco, e ela diria que o garoto iria chorar . Seja qual for o problema, deveria ser alguma coisa grave que o originou . Mas sua curiosidade falava mais rápido . Já havia visto aquela criança outras vezes no parque, sozinha e acompanhada, e a mesma nunca estivera assim . Nunca mesmo . Seja o que fosse, o deixou tremendamente abalado, embora nem sequer imaginava o que seria . Não devia ser um problema comum, como briga de escola, surra da mãe ou perda de parentes, não mesmo . Se o fosse, ele no mínimo estaria chorando, gritando ou chutando tudo o que encontrasse pelo caminho, mas com certeza não estaria assim, em frente ao lado, como se estivesse divagando sobre o sentido da vida . Não senhor, não estaria mesmo . 

- Garotinho ...

-  NÃO ME CHAMA DE GAROTINHO POR QUE EU NÃO SOU UM GAROTINHO !

- Desculpe ... o que foi que houve pra você ficar assim ? Alguém te fez alguma coisa pra você ficar desse jeito, hein ? Tive uma idéia – ela bate  mão uma na outra – o que acha de irmos até o seu Jimmy comer uma pipoca doce, daí você me conta o que está te deixando nervoso ? 

- Seu Jimmy ? 

- Aquele moço ali – ela aponta para um carrinho de pipoca, aonde um senhor de cabelos grisalhos sorria . Nesta hora ele retornou o olhar e olhou diretamente pra Kim pela primeira vez : uma senhora . Seu rosto denunciava alguém na casa dos quarenta, e seus cabelos negros, com alguns fios brancos, deixavam isso bem claro . 

- Não, obrigado – disse, virando o rosto e tornando a atirar pedras no lago . Aquilo não seria fácil, pensava . 

Ela se afasta, seguindo em direção a barraquinha de pipoca, com um misto de sorriso e preocupação para o vendedor . 

- Boa tarde, dona Kim . 

- Bom tarde, seu Jimmy . Duas pipocas, por favor . 

- É para o seu novo amigo ? 

- Talvez . 

- Outro revoltado com a vida, com os amigos e com alguém que lhe deu uma surra ? 

- Eu espero sinceramente que seja isso, por que esse garoto não está muito bem . 

- Hmmm ... ele não me é estranho ... já o vi por aqui antes .

- Eu também e, se não me falha a memória, ele vinha acompanhado de uma mulher alta, na maioria das vezes . 

- Acho que já o vi acompanhado de uma loira junto de outro garoto ...

Ela se aproxima novamente, sentando ao seu lado . Ele, no entanto, continuava ali, sentado com a cabeça entre os ombros . 

- Eí, quer um pouco de pipoca ? 

Nenhuma resposta . 

- Anda, garoto . Aceita logo . Não se preocupe, não vou te seqüestrar . 

Sem resposta . 

- Hunf ! Você não é nada cooperativo, hein ! Sua mãe não lhe deu educação ? Ela não te ensinou que é falta de educação o que você está fazendo ? Não te explicou que quando alguém se importa com o que você está sentindo, o mínimo que deveria fazer é dizer alguma coisa ?

Responder ? Responder ? O que ela queria ? Que ele se virasse para ela e a abraçasse ? Era isso que queria ? E depois, o que viria ? Ele contaria todos os seus problemas para ela, e tudo voltaria ao normal ? Se fosse assim, ele contaria . Desabafaria todos os seus problemas . 

Mas .... mas .... não era isso que iria acontecer . Ele sabia que não . 

Por que ela fez aquilo, por que ? Por que ? Fez tudo direitinho, exatamente como ela o havia ensinado . Salvou sua amiga, derrotou alguns vilões, enfrentou um inimigo poderoso – é verdade que perdeu  a luta, mas não deixa de ter seu mérito – e o que ela lhe fez ? Um abraço dizendo que ele foi corajoso ? Um beijo, um sorriso ? Nunca pensou nessas coisas, mas não seria má idéia recebe-las . Mas não foi o que ela fez . Não mesmo . Ela ... ela lhe bateu . E forte . Mas doeu mais na alma do que no corpo . 

Por ela . Única e exclusivamente por ela, e somente por ela que ele fez tudo aquilo . Era verdade que ele queria que sua amiga não morresse, mas ele fez tudo aquilo por ela, para mostrar-lhe o que ele podia fazer, para deixá-la orgulhosa do mesmo . 

Ela nem ligou . Repreendeu-o duramente e o castigou por ter agido por conta própria . E se ainda não fosse suficiente, ela o humilhou na frente de todas : tia Rei, Tia Amy, Shin e Minako-sensei ... foi sorte Megumi estar dormindo e não ter visto aquilo . Na frente de todas ! Podia aceitar a idéia de ser considerado um imprestável, mas não diante de todas elas ! De todas ! Do que foi mesmo que ela o chamou ? "Merda Fresca". MERDA FRESCA !!!!!!

Por que ... por que ela fez isso ? Por que o tratou assim, por que ? Não merecia tal coisa . Não merecia ser tratado assim . Sempre fora responsável com suas obrigações, sempre acordou cedo e nunca chegou atrasado na escola, e ainda acompanhava Megumi até em casa no caminho de volta . Não era um gênio, mas sempre se esforçou para tirar boas notas no colégio, e quando não as tirava, estudava em dobro para compensar isso . Se brigava na escola, assumia na hora a responsabilidade do que fez . Se numa brincadeira de rua acabava por machucar alguém, ajudava a vitima . Se quebrava uma vidraça alheia, se desculpava com o dono e procurava uma maneira de repor o estrago causado . Sempre foi um bom filho – pelo menos, na sua opinião – e sempre se preocupou em não lhe causar problemas : arrumava a casa, ajudava-a nas compras, preparava a comida, era educado com as visitas e se esforçava tanto quanto seus outros alunos, até mais . 

Ela toca no seu ombro quando escuta algo . Não podia ser o que ela estava ...

- Garoto, tudo bem com voc ...

Ela não chega a tomar um susto, mas fica um pouco surpresa . Ela encara o seu rosto, deprimido e abatido ... e encharcado de lágrimas, as quais não paravam de cair  . De alguma forma, ele estava se corroendo rapidamente, sofrendo com alguma coisa . 

- Por que ?

- O que foi ? 

- Por que ? – ele chorava ainda mais .

- Por que o que, garoto  ?

- Por que ela fez isso comigo ? – ela mal tem tempo de reagir quando ele pula encima dela, chorando mais ainda . Muito mesmo . Estava desabando todas as suas lágrimas, toda sua tristeza e desesperança naquele choro . 

A mesma fica um tanto quanto ... surpresa, embora entendesse o que se passava . Dor . Muita dor . Não podia ser uma simples discussão na escola culminando com uma briga, tampouco uma surra que levou da mãe  . Podia até ser um dos dois, ou ambos, mas o grande problema, esse já tinha ficado bem claro .

Desilusão . 

Com certeza possuía tristeza, mágoa, um pouco de ira , rancor, fúria ....

Mas aqueles olhos, aquele choro ...

Criança alguma choraria assim, se não tivesse um bom motivo . Geralmente seu choro era passageiro, sem grandes mágoas, de modo que após algumas horas a maioria das crianças era capaz de perdoar com tremenda facilidade o causador do seu mal . 

Mas aquilo ....

Ele estaria chorando um pouco, chutando tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho ... mas não daquela forma . Não senhor, uma criança tão nova não agiria assim . Talvez um adolescente furioso, mas alguém tão novo não agiria assim . 

Correto ? 

- Garoto  ? – ela nada podia fazer, a não ser abraça-lo enquanto o mesmo molhava sua roupa com suas lágrimas – o que foi que houve ? Quer me contar ? 

- Por que, por que ? Por que ela me bateu ? Por que ? Eu ... eu fiz tudo o que ela faz, tudo o que ela me ensinou, tudo ! Por que ela ficou chateada comigo ? Por que ?

- Quem – ela fica um pouco receosa de perguntar, mas mesmo assim pergunta – quem te bateu ? 

- O-o-okaasan ... ela ... ela disse que eu ... que eu ... que eu só atrapalho, que ... que ela tem muito trabalho pra cuidar de mim e ... e ...disse que eu ... sou ... uma vergonha pra ela !

Triste . Desiludido . 

Tremendamente abalado . 

De alguma maneira, de alguma forma, por algum motivo, aquele garoto acabara de ter a primeira grande desilusão da sua vida . Sua mãe, provavelmente a pessoa que ele mais admirava, cometeu algum erro, ou então fez algo que a mente do mesmo não era capaz de conceber . 

O herói invencível, o grande gigante, tal herói havia caído do seu pedestal, e seu mais fiel seguidor estava embaixo quando isso aconteceu .

Estava confusa, sem reação . Não sabia o que dizer . 

Na verdade, sabia sim . Sabia o que dizer e o que fazer . Aquele garoto não era o primeiro a receber tal tratamento, e não seria o último . Não era a primeira vez que uma criança sofria maus tratos ou recebia uma tremenda bronca do seu responsável . 

- Calma . Ela só estava um pouco nervosa, só isso . Não queria dizer algo tão duro pra você, tenho certeza . 

- Ela ... ela me chamou de ... de tonto ... me chamou de moleque ... e de ... de ...

- Ela não queria fazer isso contigo . Não queria mesmo . Só estava pensando no seu bem . 

- ... de merda fresca . – ele a agarra mais ainda, sufocando-a um pouco . 

Merda ... fresca ? Mas que tipo de mãe diz isso para o próprio filho ? Em verdade algumas crianças precisam ouvir algumas verdades para se comportarem melhor, mas daí xingar o pobrezinho daquela maneira . Podia supor um milhão de malcriações que ele poderia ter feito, mas nada que justificasse tal tratamento . 

E ele chorava, chorava, chorava e chorava, desabando sua tristeza encima dela .Não sabia quem era ele, e ele também não a conhecia, mas no momento parecia não se importar isso, apenas queria ter alguém para apertar, para abraçar, para ficar na sua frente e cobrir com  suas lágrimas, só isso . Apenas isso . Alguém que o ouvisse e se compadecesse dele, que não lhe batesse por ter feito algo que julgava certo, que não o repreendesse injustamente . 

Apenas isso . 

Ele fica ali, apertando-a por longos minutos . Quanto tempo permaneceu ali ? Dez ? Vinte ? Trinta minutos ? O tempo parecia perder sua importância, apenas o momento atual era contado, e nada mais . 

Ele se afasta, enxugando as lágrimas . Seu rosto estava todo vermelho, e seus olhos também . Lembrava-se dele muito bem . Era um garotinho que vivia correndo pelo parque com sua mãe, e as vezes vinha com alguns amigos . 

- Você está bem ? 

- Eu ... tô . – dizia, ainda segurando um pouco o choro .

- Bom, muito bom . As vezes chorar faz bem, refresca o corpo e limpa a alma . – ela toca em seus olhos, retirando uma lágrimas furtiva – bem, você tem um nome, ou eu posso te chamar apenas de chorão ? 

- Meu nome não é chorão – ele balança o braço, detendo por completo o choro – eu me chamo Akira !

- Então, muito prazer, Akira . Meu nome é Kim . Masaki Kim . Eu posso te ajudar ? 

- Não, eu ... eu tô bem . O-obrigado . 

- Tudo bem ! Mas se por acaso você tiver vontade de conversar com alguém sobre qualquer coisa, você pode me encontrar na estufa do parque, ok ? 

- Tá . 

Como imaginou . Ele não queria se abrir com ninguém . Esse seria difícil de se entregar . 

Ela se afasta, enquanto que ele permanece ali sentado, atirando pedras no lago . Não podia continuar assim , tinha que fazer alguma coisa . Sua okaasan ... ela não tinha esse direito . Não tinha . Foi muito injusta fazendo tal coisa . 

Pensando bem ... o que ele sabia ? Até onde se lembrava, a mesma nunca fora injusta com ele, nunca . Sempre lhe deu uma certa liberdade e se preocupou em explicar para o mesmo o por que de certas proibições . 

Como agora . 

Não, era diferente . Ele se arriscou para salvar sua amiga e para deter aquela youma, ele ...

Será mesmo que estava certa ? Sua mãe sempre jogou limpo com ele, sempre . 

Dúvidas, dúvidas .... ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer  . Não sabia mesmo . Tinha que sair dali e tomar uma decisão, do contrário aquilo o devoraria por completo . 

Ele se ergue, pronto para voltar para casa, quando algo no chão lhe chama a atenção : um saquinho de pipocas ...

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

(Sumire) – Um verdadeiro fracasso . 

(Seo) – Um fracassado que cumpriu sua missão . 

(Sumire)  - Tolo ... e seus filhos ? E nossos filhos ?

(Seo) – Com o mundo que será criado, eu não farei a menor falta . E no mais, eles tem a você, e a Maki também, apesar da personalidade do mesmo . 

(Sumire) – É isso o que você quer, não é ? Se matar, jogar tudo para o alto, se martirizar . Pois bem, que assim seja – ela abre sua bolsa e retira da mesma uma pequena pistola, encostando-a no queixo de Seo . Ele a olha surpreso, não imaginando que a mesma poderia fazer algo do tipo, nem que tomaria tal atitude . 

Ele apenas fica parado , sem responder .

- Vá em frente . Acabe com isso de uma vez . 

- E por que eu deveria ? Você é o nosso único conhecedor do oculto, sem você tudo vai por água abaixo, e os planos de Meijin não poderão ser realizados . 

- Há outro conhecedor do oculto, você sabe muito bem disso, e embora ele não seja muito habilidoso, poderia tomar meu lugar . 

- Ele não tem experiência nem conhecimento para realizar o ritual, Seo . Sabe muito bem disso por que tal ritual é passado como aprendizado final de aluno para mestre, e você nunca quis que ele fosse seu sucessor, não é mesmo ? 

- Ele poderia ser, se fosse mais esforçado . 

- Quer parar com essa conversa fiada ? – ela empurra mais o cano da arma no rosto dele – Você acha que é o único que está sofrendo pelas mortes de Shoten, Miki, Kléb, Aruma e os outros ? Acha ? Acha que é o único que tem vontade de se matar por causa disso ? Não seja egoísta, Seo . Eu encontrei cada um deles junto de você . Cada um deles . Nós os criamos, os educamos, lhe demos novas perspectivas de vidas, ensinamos a cada um a controlar e conviver com seus dons ... não são apenas seus filhos, Seo . São meus também . São nossos filhos, todos eles, cada um deles . Sofri como você a cada dificuldade, e me alegrei a cada nova surpresa . Preocupei-me, assim como você, em preparar para o futuro não apenas soldados, mas cidadãos melhores . E agora vários deles morreram de uma hora pra outra, boa parte dos primeiros que encontramos ... mas há outros, Seo . Alguns mais novos, outros mais velhos, mas eles foram encontrados assim como os primeiros . E os mesmos precisam de mim, Seo. Precisam de você . Eles ... eles não tinham uma família, um lar . A maioria vivia nas ruas, outros em orfanatos, alguns em lares que não os compreendiam e os tratavam como aberrações ... mas nós acreditamos neles, Seo . Nós dedicamos nossas vidas aos mesmos, e quando a tão esperada hora chegou, eles não pensaram duas vezes antes de irem retribuir o que nós fizemos . Não vacilaram em agradecer pela vida que lhe demos . Morreram ? Sim . Estou triste ? Como uma mãe que perdeu o único filho . Mas eles não foram obrigados a nada, Seo . Em verdade o contato com aquela mulher os deixou mais frios e agressivos, mas eles podiam escolher para onde iriam guiar seus atos, e o fizeram por nós . E você os trai com tal atitude . Eles não se importam de morrerem por sua causa, pois acham que você é o único que tem o direito de tirar algo que eles receberam pelas suas próprias mãos, mas sua atitude traí a memória de cada um, até mesmo a de Naru . 

- Ela ... ela está ...

- Viva, eu sei, mas o que acha que ela tinha na cabeça quando foi dar cobertura para aquela mulher ? O que acha que Maki tinha na cabeça ao salvá-la ? Ambos estavam preparados para perderem suas vidas por você,  e somente por você . E agora você me prova que eles estavam errados em seu julgamento . 

- Está enganada, eles fizeram isso por Meijin .

- Errado, Seo . Não fizeram por Meijin, fizeram por você . Única e exclusivamente por você . Você tem sua crença, sua devoção, e eles acreditam no que você acredita . Se fosse sua obrigação construir um carro, eles seriam os voluntários para ajudá-lo . Se precisasse invadir um pais, seriam seus soldados . Se fosse cozinheiro, seriam seus ajudantes . Eles entendem o que Meijin deseja, mas fazem isso mais por você do que por ela .

- Não deixa de ser um erro . E se eu me for, para onde irá a lealdade e obrigações de todos ? Para o primeiro que erguer uma bandeira, é isso ? 

- Ainda não percebeu, Seo ? Muitos deles não eram dos nossos, mas se tornaram a nossa família . E por que ? Por que você deu a eles novas esperanças . Deu a eles expectativas de vidas . Você compartilhou com eles o seu sonho . E agora cada um está disposto a dar sua vida por ele, sejam os mais velhos, quanto os mais novos . Vivo ou morto, o seu sonho continua, mas não duvide do fato deles preferirem que você viva , Seo . Sei que está tremendamente amargurado pela morte deles, mas nós precisamos de você, Seo – ela retira a arma do seu rosto – mais do que nunca, precisamos de você . Assuma teu posto como sumo-sacerdote de Meijin ... e guie-nos através do seu sonho . 

- Não ... não é apenas isso que me incomoda . Não é apenas por causa disso que eu estou preocupado . Mas eu sei muito bem qual é o problema, e a solução deste . Não se preocupe, realizarei o ritual, se é o que quer saber e ...

- Otousan ! Otousan !

Um garotinho de cabelos verdes se aproxima, pulando no colo de Seo, para a sua surpresa .

(Seo) – Chipre ! O que faz aqui ? 

(Sumire) – Eu o trouxe, Seo . Deixei ele no carro enquanto conversamos, mas parece que nada o segura, não é mesmo ? E antes que diga algo, não planejei o que está imaginando, eu estava passando por perto quando Maki me ligou . 

(Seo) – Mas não deixa de ser jogo sujo, Sumire . Por acaso imaginou que eu iria desistir do nosso ideal ?

(Sumire) – Você ? Justamente você ? Não, Seo, não você ... mas suas atitudes afetam os demais . Todos os demais que nos cercam . Todos os filhos de Seo .

- Filhos ... de ... Seo ? Que nome é esse ? 

- Não foi minha a idéia . Embora nunca o tenham feito, acharam que se por acaso tivessem que se apresentar para alguém, utilizariam esse nome . 

- E por que não filhos de Sumire ?

- A idéia partiu de Shimizu, e os outros gostaram . Mas não é essa a questão, Seo . Eles ainda não perceberam alguns detalhes, mas eu sim . Estou muito preocupada com você . Demais . Sei o que o aflige, e quero te ajudar com isso .

- Ninguém pode me ajudar, Sumire . Ninguém . Tudo o que eu fiz, direta ou indiretamente, foi por Meijin, e por ninguém mais . Ninguém, entendeu ?

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

- Hã ... com licença, moço .

- Hmm ? – ele retorna o olhar para o garotinho de cabelos castanhos e espetados que estava na sua frente . O mesmo parecia encarar de forma inquisitora aquele senhor de cabelos grisalhos "dirigindo" seu carrinho de pipoca .

- Sim  ? Em que posso ajudá-lo, meu rapaz ?

- Hã .... bem ... uma senhora deixou isso comigo, ela é assim – ele abre os braços – assim – ele ergue um dos braços numa altura maior do que a cabeça – e assim – ele estica a boca com ambas as mãos, tentando passar para o vendedor como seria a mulher que conversou com ele há pouco . 

Com muito esforço ele segura uma risada, a qual demoraria longos e prazerosos minutos para terminar, o que acarretaria no distanciamento da criança . 

- Vejamos .... não seria a mulher elástica ? 

- Não, era uma mulher vel ... digo, idosa ! Ela estava ali no lago comigo e deixou essa pipoca, então eu queria agradece-la por isso . O senhor a viu por aqui ? 

- Bem, de acordo com a sua "detalhada" descrição, tudo me leva a crer que a pessoa que você procura acaba de entrar naquele lugar – ele aponta para o lado, e Akira segue o dedo do homem, o qual apontava para uma estranha casa no meio do parque . Já havia visto aquela casa antes, mas nunca se importou muito com aquele local . 

Gozado, só agora se lembrou de que estava justamente na parte em que ele costumava passear com Shin, Megumi e Minako-sensei . Os balanços, as árvores que eles usavam como referencia para apostar corrida, o lago em que ela atirava pedras com ele ... 

-Ei, garoto ! – ele puxa Akira de seu mundo de sonhos, o qual desperta bastante assustado, quase dando um salto para trás – ela não vai ficar lá o tempo todo, anda !

- Brigado ! – ele se afasta correndo, segurando o saco de pipocas como se fosse uma jóia rara, mas subitamente para, olhando para trás – como o senhor se chama ?

- As pessoas me chamam de Jimmy . 

- Jimmy ? Jimmy de que ?

- Só Jimmy, garotinho . E você, como se chama ? 

- Eu ... meu nome é Akira . Kino Akira . Muito prazer – ele dobra o corpo para frente, cumprimentando o senhor e continuando sua corrida . Menos de um minuto depois, estava em frente a "casa" . Eis que ele se aproxima, observando algo que já tinha prestado atenção em outras ocasiões : era de vidro aquela casa . Totalmente de vidro . Ele se aproxima ainda mais, tocando no vidro e observando o anterior . Depois de alguns minutos, ele localiza uma pessoa dentro da casa, e pela silhueta, só podia ser aquela mulher .

Correndo o máximo que pode, ele dá a volta e atravessa a porta da  casa, adentrando no lugar sem nem prestar atenção ao que o cercava . Ele vai correndo, procurando a senhora, procurando, até que é obrigado a parar . Um cheiro enorme e extremamente doce vinha até suas narinas, confortando-o e transmitindo-lhe uma sensação tremendamente agradável . 

Akira para o que estava fazendo, arregalando os olhos o máximo que podia e prestando atenção novamente no local . Ele ... ele havia entrando tão depressa que sequer havia prestado atenção aonde estava . Havia se preocupado tanto em achar a bendita senhora que sequer percebeu aonde havia entrado . A casa de vidro, o odor delicioso ...

Ele havia entrado em uma estufa, e só agora se dera conta disso . 

- Uau ... 

Ele fica maravilhado com aquilo . Era algo tão ... tão ... belo . Não sabia explicar, não tinha palavras para descrever aquele ambiente . De uma hora pra outra havia se esquecido de todas as suas frustrações, e estava apenas admirando aquela estufa e as belezas que o cercavam . Lírios, margaridas, rosas ... era um local absolutamente lindo em todos os aspectos . Faltavam-lhe palavras para descrever o que sentia, ainda mais que sua mente ainda em desenvolvimento não tinha uma gama de palavras grande o suficiente para expressar o que aquele local merecia ouvir . 

Estava hipnotizado, enebriado pelo aroma e beleza daquele local, preso em uma armadilha da qual não conseguia escapar . 

- Com licença . Deseja alguma coisa ? 

Ele é praticamente puxado de seu mundo de sonhos , pulando para trás devido ao susto .

- Hã ... eu ... eu ... eu ... eu ... eu ...

- Sim ? Deseja alguma coisa, Akira ? 

Ela sabia seu nome ? Mas é claro, que desatento ele era ! Estava diante da mulher que estava procurando, e ficava assustado a ponto de não prestar atenção em mais nada !

- Eu ... eu queria agradecer pela pipoca ! – ele junta toda a coragem que tinha disponível, praticamente gritando no ouvido dela – muito obrigado !

- De nada – ela aperta sua mão, apenas se afastando, deixando-o sozinho ali – tudo bem com você ? Sente-se melhor ?

- Acho que sim .

- Como ? 

- Eu ... eu tô legal . 

- Bem ... já que está aqui, pode me dar uma ajuda ? Poderia pegar esse cesto que esta ai do seu lado, por favor ? 

Ele se vira, pegando um cesto que estava em uma mesinha, carregando-o sem a menor dificuldade . Quando já se aproximava da mesma, percebe o que havia dentro do cesto : sementes .

- Agradeço pela sua ajuda, Akira . 

- De nada ... hã ....

- Kim .

- De nada, Kim-san . E ... e obrigado pela pipoca, mais uma vez . UAU ! É a senhora quem cuida desse lugar ?

- Sou eu, sim . Nunca prestou atenção ? 

- Bem ... não . Não costumo passear muito por aqui, sabe .

- Pois deveria . Do jeito que parecia querer descarregar sua raiva no lago, um passeio por aqui te faria um bem danado !

- Como assim ? 

- Olhe ao seu redor, Akira . Não veja apenas, mas sinta o aroma , veja a beleza de cada flor que aqui habita . 

- Estou vendo .

- Não dessa forma ! -  ela leva as mãos até a cintura e o encara com uma expressão séria – não veja apenas com os olhos, veja com todo o seu corpo, com todos os sentidos, sinta esse lugar, o aroma que exala dele, a harmonia que transmite e ... mas que diabos eu estou falando ? Você tem apenas dez anos, que burra que eu sou ! Desculpe, é que as vezes eu me empolgo  e ... você está prestando atenção no que eu estou dizendo ?

- Estou .

- Está, é ? – ela cruza os braços, olhando-o curiosamente com um dos olhos fechados – o que houve, rapazinho ? Você me parecia mais alegre nos outros dias !

- Hã ... nada, não . Não é nada . Eu ... eu estou bem . Juro .

- Akira ... por acaso se esqueceu de que há pouco você estava chorando no meu ombro ? Já se passaram alguns minutos, mas até mesmo alguém com sua idade consegue se lembrar disso . O que foi ? 

- Eu ... eu ... – ele estava com os braços juntos e para trás, dando lentos passos em direção a saída, de costas – eu não queria ... não queria fazer aquilo, eu ... eu só estava um pouquinho triste, isso . 

- Então por que esse  nervosismo, garoto ? Eu ouvi cada palavra que você disse , e tenho certeza de cada coisa que você falou e chorou . Que tal me contar o que houve ?

- É que ... é que ... – ele fica parado, tentando pensar em algo, mas não consegue . 

- Akira ... você quer conversar com alguém sobre isso, não é mesmo ? 

- Não, eu não quero !

- Então por que veio até aqui ? Para agradecer pela pipoca ? Acho que podia fazer isso outra hora . 

- Mas eu queria só agradecer, juro !

- E ficou aqui para me ajudar, sabendo que eu iria perguntar sobre o que houve . 

- Mas eu ...

- Olha ... você não precisa me contar nada, nem ao menos precisa conversar comigo, mas é melhor colocar  toda essa tristeza para fora de uma vez do que ficar se remoendo aos poucos . O que foi ? Sua mãe te bateu sem motivo ?

- N-não ... ela ... ela ... ela tinha razão . Completa de razão . 

- Então o problema é com você mesmo . Ou por acaso está achando que o castigo dela foi grande demais ?

- Não .... não foi . Eu fiz uma ... uma bagunça muito grande e ... e eu a desobedeci e ai ... ai ... ai ela ficou brava comigo e me bateu .

- Bra**ba**, Akira . Braba . Eu não conheço sua mãe, tampouco te conheço direito, mas se quer uma opinião sobre o assunto, se sua mãe te bateu por um motivo justo e você reconhece que ela estava certa e você errado, então o melhor a fazer é ir até ela e pedir desculpas . Eu faria isso . 

- Eu sei, mas ... mas ...

- Mas o que ?

- Mas é que ... é que ...

- O que, Akira ? Falta alguma coisa ? Você mesmo estava aos prantos se culpando dizendo que fez tudo errado, que era a raiz do problema . Se admite, por que não vai falar com ela ? E se por acaso fugiu, não vai adiantar ficar aqui, o melhor é evitar que ela se desespere por sua causa . 

- Okaasan ? Preocupada ? Por mim ?

- Akira – ela se aproxima e se abaixa, ficando na mesma altura que ele – sei que você é pequeno, mas tem coisas que todo mundo precisa aprender um dia . Não conheço sua mãe, mas tem uma coisa que eu posso dizer sobre você : ela te ama . Pelo menos, o suficiente para fazer o que fez . 

- Mas eu ... eu ... eu não concordo que ela esteja totalmente certa !

- E por acaso alguém disse que ela estava ? Vou te ensinar uma coisa : ninguém é perfeito, ninguém, ouviu ? NINGUÉM ! Nem eu, nem você, nem sua mãe, nem seus amigos ... pode esquecer qualquer sonho relacionado a isso . Todos erram, e errar faz parte do aprendizado, do crescimento e do amadurecimento de cada um . Você mesmo vai errar bastante em sua jornada, digo isso por experiência própria . Talvez sua mãe tenha errado em te bater, isso é possível, mas tem uma coisa que você não percebeu ainda : ela te ama o suficiente para querer te corrigir e evitar problemas futuros . Talvez ela não tenha percebido que podia corrigi-lo de outras formas, mas na medida do possível e de sua experiência, ela tentou corrigi-lo . E ela não faria tal coisa se não se importasse com você . Você disse que ela te xingou de coisas desagradáveis . Diga-me, em outras situações ela o chamaria assim ? Duvido que sim . Duvido mesmo . 

- Mas ... ela ...

- Dê uma folga para ela, Akira . Por que você não tenta falar com ela agora ? Tenho certeza de que agora ela está mais calma do que deveria estar quando te bateu . E você pode aproveitar para contar a ela o que pensa, se acha que ela foi injusta ou não . 

- Ela ainda está furiosa . Deve estar .

- Deve, é ? Tem medo de encará-la, mas não teve medo de fazer o que quer que tenha feito ? 

- Claro que não ! Não sou medroso ! Mas ela não vai querer me ouvir e ...

- E por que não te ouviria ?

- Por que eu fiz besteira ... eu a desobedeci e ...

- Se você for até ela e disser o mesmo que está me dizendo, ela te ouviria ?

- Eu ... eu ...

- O que foi, Akira ? Tem tanto medo assim da sua mãe ? 

- Não, é que ... é que ela ... ela se dedica tanto , ela se esforça tanto para cuidar de mim, e eu ainda faço uma idiotice dessas . Okaasan passa por tantos problemas, mas sempre tem um tempo para brincar comigo, e eu ... eu ... 

- Então vá falar com ela, Akira . Vá ! Ficar aqui se lamentando não vai adiantar de nada . 

- Eu vou ! – ele se vira e sai correndo dali, passando que nem um furacão pela porta .

- Akira ! Espere um pouco !

- Hmm ? O que foi ? A senhora quer me dizer mais alguma coisa ? 

- Dizer, não .... na verdade, eu quero te dar uma coisa ....

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

- Eu sei, Seo . Eu sei . Você ... você está ... receoso ?

- Tenho meus motivos, Sumire . Você os entende, mas não sabe o que eu sinto no meu intimo .

- Seo ... lembra-se de Yosho, não é ?

- A cada dia da minha vida .

- Ele ... ele não ficou desesperado ao descobrir sobre a origem de seus poderes, como alguns disseram .

- Sei disso .

- Tudo o que ele fez, o que se tornou, tudo isso foi fruto de suas próprias decisões . Tornar-se um alcoólatra foi decisão do mesmo . Ninguém o obrigou a ingerir sua primeira quantidade de álcool . Ninguém o obrigou a morar nas ruas . Devo lembra-lo de que tanto eu quanto você por diversas vezes tentamos tirá-lo dessa vida, mas o mesmo sempre retornava . Era um vicio que ele tinha, não queria largar a bebida de maneira alguma . Aquilo me doeu . Doeu demais, muito mais do que tudo . Ele ... ele era nosso filho, Seo . O primeiro e único gerado em meu ventre . Eu o criei, eduquei, ensinei-lhe a andar, a falar, a respeitar as pessoas ... tudo,  Seo . E você também . Mesmo quando nos separamos, você sempre foi um pai presente para o mesmo , e sabe o quanto eu senti ao vê-lo destruir sua própria vida daquele jeito . Não, ele não morreu pouco antes de termos encontrado os restos dele naquele beco ... ele morreu muito antes, muito antes mesmo . Eu sinto medo, Seo . Medo de não estar fazendo o melhor pelas nossas crianças . Medo de que nossos atos os condenem, assim como condenaram os que morreram e que sabemos que não poderão descansar em paz .

- Death ...

- Também sinto nojo pelo que ela faz, mas foi algo necessário . Foi necessário, Seo . E se não fosse pela mesma, não estaríamos prestes a cumprir nossos objetivos . E ainda por cima eu ... Chipre, poderia voltar para o carro, por favor ?

- Hi, Okaasan ! – o menininho de cabelos verdes desce do colo de Seo, correndo para perto do carro .

- Como eu dizia, Seo .... isso não nos leva a nada . Não mesmo . 

- E o que nos levaria ? Admitir abertamente meus medos , o que , a propósito, eu já estou fazendo ? 

- Não . Não seus medos, mas seus reais objetivos . 

- Meus objetivos são os mesmos que os seus . 

- Acha mesmo que são ?

- Eles o são . 

- Não é o que parece . Não é o que seus atos revelam . Por enquanto, só eu e Maki sabemos sobre suas dúvidas, mas os outros estão atentos a isso . Ao olharem para você e sentirem sua dúvida, seu fraquejar, questionam nossos objetivos . Temem fazer alguma coisa que deixa até mesmo a pessoa que mais admiram assustada .

- Eu sei, Sumire . Eu sei . 

Pois é, Seo . Espero que saiba mesmo . Espero sinceramente que saiba . Eu sei quais são os meus, mas não me culpo por pensar assim . Mas ... e você ? Pretende mesmo ficar se culpando eternamente pelos que partiram ... ou vai tomar uma providência ?

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

A vida às vezes revelava surpresas para cada um, independente do quanto a pessoa em questão já estivesse acostumada com as surpresas da mesma . 

Seus dedos percorrem furiosamente cada tecla, digitando com uma ira e velocidade antes inexistentes . Tinha que chegar a uma conclusão, a um resultado, a qualquer coisa . Já estava bastante irritada com a dor-de-cabeça dos últimos dias, e ainda tinha que suportar a "lentidão" da sua máquina .

Seus dedos batiam ferozmente na mesa enquanto aguardava pela resposta . O equipamento em si não era exatamente um "XT-Sauro", apenas não estava sendo compatível com a urgência que a mesma tinha . 

Passou os últimos dias e noites em claro a procura de resultados, sem conseguir muita coisa . Os testes haviam sido feitos dezenas de vezes, sem que apresentassem o resultado esperado . E seu equipamento enviava-lhe mais um sinal, retornando como resultado o mesmo que ela havia recebido nos últimos dias . 

Nada . 

Nada de especial , nenhuma mudança, nenhuma anomalia na estrutura genética ... simplesmente nada . As amostras que havia conseguido em nada eram diferente das outras que tinha comparado . Mas aquilo em si era algo impossível de acontecer . Talvez fosse em uma ocasião normal, mas considerando o que a mesma observou, algum resultado diferente deveria ter sido conseguido . 

Ela joga totalmente seu corpo para trás, apoiando-se na cadeira, enquanto que a cafeteira apitava . Embora ainda fosse cedo, trabalhar por horas e horas na maioria das vezes era algo cansativo, ainda mais quando não se conseguia nenhum resultado . 

Ela pega a cafeteira e derrama o liquido negro em uma caneta branca, e em instantes a leva até seus lábios  . Levemente se lembrava de que o café não estava adoçado, mas depois de tantas doses, isso parecia não importar mais . 

Um suspiro . Sentia-se derrotada . Esgotada e derrotada . Parecia estar no fim da linha, no limiar de suas forças . Não era possível que não tivesse conseguido nada , ainda mais depois de todo o seu esforço . 

Horas, dias ... o tempo parecia ter perdido seu real significado, sentia como se o mesmo tivesse se tornado um mero estado de espirito . 

Estado esse que a estava derrotando lentamente . 

Simplesmente não entendia qual fora o seu erro . Sequer o imaginava . Analisou todas as pistas, verificou cada opção e estudou detalhadamente as possibilidades ... e nada . Não entendia o que estava acontecendo de errado . Fez tudo o que podia, usou todo o seu conhecimento, e sequer conseguiu algo que lhe satisfazesse . 

Isso apenas contribuía mais e mais para a sua irritação, e ficar irritada em um momento como aquele não era uma boa alternativa . 

A jovem marciana escapou da morte por um triz, e o aprendiz de Senshi, também . Na verdade , haviam acreditado que a mesma estivesse morta, e mesmo não estando, foi o suficiente para causar estragos enormes nelas . Rei ficou desaparecida por dias, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, muito provavelmente devia ter entrado em um estado de depressão profunda . Makoto foi outra que sumiu sem dar satisfações, e de uma hora pra outra surge na casa de Minako em estado critico . Por sinal, a mesma continuava estranha . Tinha certeza de Makoto sabia o que estava acontecendo, e a mesma apenas comprovou isso ao se omitir . 

E as crianças, então ? Como ficariam nessa situação toda ? Pelo que ouviu, Makoto lutou em frente a escola – sua antiga escola , lembrava-se – chamando a atenção de todos . Megumi, Akira ... eles já estavam envolvidos nisso, e tinha suas dúvidas se conseguiriam afastá-los . Shin, pelo visto, acabou não entendendo o que se passava, ainda mais com a sugestão mental de Rei . Bom, menos um para se preocuparem . 

E ainda tinha seus próprios problemas pessoais . Tinha um vida para cuidar, filhos para criar e um marido para amar . E coisas para revelar para o mesmo, também . Se ele não ficasse surpreso com a revelação de quem ela realmente era, não iria ficar muito surpreso ao descobrir o que seus filhos já são capazes de fazer .

Nem ela ficou muito quando descobriu do que aquelas crianças eram capazes, na verdade, ficou um pouco assustada . E receosa, também . Não queria que os mesmos passassem pelo mesmo que ela passou, que sofressem os mesmos problemas que ela teve que encarar na sua juventude . Ambos tinham um potencial enorme, e com certeza podiam fazer muito mais do que já faziam ... mas ela tinha medo . Muito medo, mesmo . Não queria que eles se tornassem solitários como ela se tornou durante um triste período de tempo, até conhecer Usagi . Por mais que soubesse se controlar, por mais que tivesse sido capaz de se dedicar totalmente aos seus objetivos, ignorando por completo as opiniões alheias a respeito da CDF da turma, da esquisitona, da nerd e antisocial, e por mais que soubesse que suas jóias fossem capazes de passar por tudo o que ela passou e serem pessoas normais, mesmo assim não era essa a vida que queria para eles . Não mesmo . Queria que fossem crianças normais, cheias de vida, de amigos, de sonhos e esperanças . Com sua capacidade, ambos poderiam ser atualmente verdadeiros gênios, ou melhor, já o eram, de forma que seriam tratados com prodígios . Inevitavelmente isso acarretaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, em um isolamento por parte de ambos e, embora soubesse que um sempre teria o outro na pior das situações, não era isso que desejava para ambos . Queria que eles, acima de tudo, não fossem crianças isoladas, que fossem pura e simplesmente crianças normais, sem preocupações maiores do que saber aonde estava seu brinquedo favorito, quem conseguia dar um abraço no Otousan primeiro, qual deles conseguia jantar mais rápido ...

Ela detém seus pensamentos . Embora não se arrependesse de ter parado por alguns instantes durante os últimos dias para refletir a respeito de sua família, sabia que não era o momento mais apropriado para isso . De alguma forma, sentia que não tinha muito tempo . Talvez por experiência, talvez por instinto, mas tinha que correr para conseguir seus resultados, os quais teimavam em não aparecer . 

E mais uma vez seu computador terminava uma bateria de testes com as amostras coletadas, sem sequer apresentar nada de diferente . 

Não entendia . Analisou todos os fatores . Os genes, cromossomos ... tudo ! E até então, nada de especial foi revelado . 

O que mais a deixou surpresa foram as amostras que recolheu de Makoto e Akira . Aparentemente nenhuma mudança em comparação a uma pessoa comum, ao contrário do que esperava . A não ser, claro, uma leve mudança na formação genética de Akira, mas a diferença era tão insignificante que não representava uma real mudança . Pelo menos, não algo que ela precisasse se preocupar a principio . Mas era um fato de que houveram mudanças com o mesmo desde a última vez em que retirou uma amostra deste .

Mas ... e quanto aos outros ? por que não conseguiu nenhum resultado diferente ? Maki, aquele mendigo, o rapaz que Rei transformou em um vegetal ... por algum acaso era tão difícil assim determinar o fator que dava a esses novos inimigos as habilidades especiais que demonstraram ? Aquele mendigo estava explodindo tudo pelo caminho, a ruiva elétrica fritou o coitadinho do Akira – ele subitamente dirige sues pensamentos para o mesmo . Onde ele estaria agora ? - e aquele tal de Maki ... ele sem dúvida era muito estranho . Não entendia direito quais eram suas habilidades, mas já estava convencida de que ele poderia causar grandes problemas . A começar com o fato dele ter derrubado Rei em um beco . Mesmo destransformada a mesma ainda tinha ótimas habilidades combativas . Se bem que aparentemente ele a pegou de surpresa . Mas ainda tinha que considerar o súbito tornado que ele gerou em frente a escola . Seriam seus poderes baseados em vento ?

Tinha que conversar seriamente com Rei a respeito disso, assim que a encontrasse . Ou então, teria que localizar Akira, coisa que não seria tão difícil assim com seu visor . O mesmo poderia lhe explicar mais detalhadamente acerca dos invasores do templo, já que Rei os reduziu a cinzas ...

Se é que haviam muitos . Tinha certeza de que sim, já que seu visor detectara uma quantidade acima do normal de energia, mas a mesma não se preocupou em analisar quantas eram, e Rei providenciou para que ela nunca soubesse .

E outro teste que falhava .

- Mas que merda ! – ela dá um tapa na xícara, derrubando o café na mesa ao passo que a mesma vai rolando até atingir o chão e se partir em vários pedaços, sujando o chão com o que restava de seu conteúdo . 

Ela coloca a mão sobre a face, tentando se acalmar . Realmente não estava sendo um dia bom, não estava mesmo . 

Cinco segundos depois, ela retira seu jaleco do cabide e coloca entre o liquido na mesa e os aparelhos e documentos que seriam avariados se fossem atingidos . Ela sai do laboratório, a procura de algo para limpar o chão . Exausta, para no meio do caminho, sentando-se no sofá da sala, tentando clarear as idéias . 

Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim ? Por que sempre tinham que ser assim ? Será que nunca poderiam antever um plano do inimigo ? Era uma maldição serem pegas de surpresa ? Tantas vezes que passaram por tantos problemas ... se tivessem agido antes do inimigo dar sua cartada final, talvez tivessem impedido muitas coisas . 

O passado era uma prova disso . Talvez, se tivessem invadido o covil de Beryl antes da mesma chegar a pensar em despertar Metallia, muita coisa tivesse sido evitada . Talvez, se tivessem atacado os Caçadores da morte antes, muitas pessoas que estavam sendo manipuladas poderiam estar vivas . Talvez, se tivessem agido rapidamente contra os enviados de Nehelenia, outras pessoas não tivessem sofrido tanto . E talvez, se tivessem enfrentado Galáxia antes da mesma ter assassinado a princesa das Starlights, antes das suas próprias Senis terem sido mortas, antes da cidade pagar pelo desejo da mesma ... talvez muita dor pudesse ter sido evitada . 

Talvez . 

- Hunf ! É, talvez ... talvez passe no noticiário o quartel-general dos nossos novos inimigos – ela pega o controle e liga a TV . Nada de novo, poucas coisas novas ou interessantes .E pelo visto, ainda estavam verificando o templo Hikawa e seus arredores, em busca de vestígios do incêndio, de algo que comprovasse a teoria de que fora um incêndio criminoso . Eles simplesmente não conseguiam outra explicação para um incêndio de tamanha magnitude, afinal de contas, os estragos não poderiam ter sido feitos apenas por acidente . Como explicar o lago que evaporou por completo, ou a floresta que havia ao redor do templo, totalmente destruída, reduzida a cinzas ? 

Nunca encontrariam provas . Nem hoje, nem amanhã ... nem nunca . Talvez ... talvez no futuro, quando surgir a tão sonhada Cristal Tokyo, isso seja possível . Segundo a Senshi do tempo, uma utopia . Por vezes imaginou como a mesma seria . Cogitou a hipótese de uma sociedade em que não houvessem cercas limitando as casas, em que cada um teria sua plantação de verduras e dividiria com os vizinhos igualmente, você sairia na rua e seu vizinho riria para você a todo instante, e teriam quarenta e cinco canais de TV cultura ...

Claro, foi um pensamento inocente . Engraçado, até . 

Por mais que fosse uma idéia interessante, nem a mesma gostaria de viver em um lugar assim . Tal lugar, se fosse desse modo, não seria uma utopia, ou melhor seria sim ... uma utopia segundo a visão de uma única pessoa . 

Uma utopia seria muito mais do que isso, um local aonde as pessoas se respeitariam mutuamente, aonde se houvesse ainda o crime, a sociedade soubesse reagir melhor a eles ; Não haveriam a pobreza nem a riqueza, e sim a igualdade entre as pessoas ; nada de privilégios para poucos, todos seriam tratados igualmente perante as leis, independente da classe social, isso se a mesma existisse . A função dos governantes seria realmente a de agir da melhor forma possível para com o povo, e não suga-los, como nos dias de hoje . Mães e filhos se sentiriam mais a vontade para conversarem a respeito de assuntos que hoje são verdadeiros tabus, o conceito de propriedade seria relativo, isso se ainda existisse, não haveria dificuldades para alguém adquirir algo, eliminando por completo o que nos dias de hoje chamavam de "apenas para alguns"  . Os bairros ricos e pobre seriam extintos, pois se todos são iguais, para que sua existência ? Bordéis, boates e outros locais "proibidos para menores de idade" inevitavelmente sumiriam, afinal de contas, em uma sociedade mais liberal, aonde coisas discutidas e/ou feitas apenas entre as quatro paredes de um quarto poderiam ser tratadas abertamente à luz do dia, entre amigos e talvez até desconhecidos, tal estabelecimentos não resistiriam muito tempo, ou então mudariam seus conceitos . 

Claro que ela não concordava com alguns pontos dessa sociedade utópica que estava para vir, ainda mais no conceito liberal ... mas com certeza se as pessoas ficassem restringidas em algum ponto de forma que lhes causasse um desconforto e/ou limite de liberdade, não seria mesmo uma utopia .

Nota mental, se houverem seres no futuro que ... se os dados que obteve ao analisar Akira estiverem certos, então seria bom que fossem criadas leis no futuro para regulamentar seres "especiais" . Ou melhor, especiais não, já que tal termo não se aplicaria em uma utopia . "Diferentes" ou "com habilidades adicionais" seria algo mais adequado . 

Realmente ... deveriam haver, ou melhor, esperava que houvessem no futuro utópico leis que impedissem, ou pelo menos punissem atitudes como a de Rei . E se ela estivesse em uma área amplamente movimentada ? E se tudo aquilo tivesse ocorrido no centro da cidade ? Era verdade que o mesmo estava praticamente destruído desde o ataque que sofreu e aguardava apenas a saída dos policias para que as obras assumissem um caráter mais urgente, mas se Rei tivesse feito aquele ataque lá, os resultados seriam tremendamente catastróficos, disso não duvidava . Os prédios atingidos, os carros, os sistemas de gás, as demais tubulações ... uma reação em cadeia, o chamado "efeito dominó" . 

Não agora, no meio dessa crise ... mas no futuro, tinha que lembrar Usagi de pensar em alguma maneira de limitar as "liberdades"  das Senshi e de outros seres com habilidades extras . Talvez leis, talvez anuladores de poderes em áreas urbanas, talvez um juramento ...

Mas o que estava fazendo ? Mal se sentou e estava tendo uma séria de idéias que em nada ajudavam a resolver os problemas atuais . Em verdade o que fizesse agora ditaria o futuro, mas ficar parada não adiantaria de nada . 

Ela se ergue . Não estava necessariamente com as forças restauradas, apenas estava disposta a não se entregar tão facilmente . Adentra rapidamente em seu laboratório, e retoma os testes . E de novo . E de novo . E de novo . Por mais que tentasse, os resultados não apresentavam nada de novo, nenhuma anormalidade era indicada nos exames que fizeram com o sangue de todas aquelas pessoas . 

Mas ela não desiste, e continua a experiência . Nem que tivesse que passar a noite inteira ali . 

Passaria, e  não descobriria nada, pensava . Tinha que ter algum jeito, alguma forma de, ao menos, ter alguma certeza, alguma segurança . Não podia entrar em um desafio apenas pela sua determinação, precisava de um ponto para lhe dar forças . 

Sua mente dá meio volta, e a mesma pisca rapidamente . Uma idéia subitamente surge em sua mente, e a mesma se odeia por não ter pensado nisso antes . 

- PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE MERCÚRIO, TRANSFORMAÇÃO !!!

Com um simples comando mental, seu visor surge . Em seguida, ela abre uma gaveta e retira um conector, o qual a mesma liga em seu visor, e logo após, em seu computador . 

Na verdade pretendia conectá-lo ao seu telefone celular, ou melhor, ex-telefone, infelizmente o mesmo acabou entrando em curto-circuito quando ela tentou analisar o nível de poder de Makoto ...

Será que ele explodiu por causa do excesso de energia, ou devido a algo relacionado a eletricidade no corpo de Makoto ? Talvez, mais tarde, descobrisse . 

Mas ... e agora ? estava de posso do mais fantástico equipamento que a raça humana jamais viu, e ainda tinha dúvidas sobre como usar . 

Bem, o que tiver que ser, será . 

Outro comando mental, e o visor se encarrega de, através do conector, coletar dados no computador, suprindo um vazio em seu banco de dados . 

Era até estranho tal coisa ser possível ... nunca imaginara que seu visor de Sailor Mercúrio tivesse tal capacidade, tal adaptabilidade .Nos últimos anos, dedicou um considerável tempo ao seu estudo, a desvendar seus segredos, e o que descobriu foi simplesmente fabuloso . Por vezes se perguntara sobre seu mundo natal, Mercúrio, e a antiga federação de planetas, o Milênio de Prata . Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao, acidentalmente, descobrir dados a respeito dos mesmos ? A família real, as milícias, inimigos, conflitos, facções ... e as Senis . Muitos dados, muito conhecimento ... muita informação . 

Se tivesse descoberto o que seu visor podia fazer anos atrás, poderiam ter tido uma enorme vantagem tática sobre o inimigo . 

E, por incrível que possa parecer, ainda não tinha demonstrado nem metade de tudo o que era capaz . 

Exatamente a surpresa que teve ao descobrir tal coisa . Seu visor, seu objeto de estudos, sua arma de batalha ... a mesma não conhecia nada a respeito do mesmo comparado ao que ele realmente podia fazer, justamente por que, ao vaculhá-lo, descobriu que muitos comandos, muitos arquivos e muitas áreas estavam escritos em um idioma totalmente diferente do Japonês . 

Do Japonês, do Inglês, do Mandarim, do Francês ...

Era um idioma antigo, muito antigo mesmo .

Tão antigo, que a mesma sequer conseguia decifrar seu nome correto, logo o batizou do único nome que poderia ter usado até então . 

Mercuriano .

Seu idioma . A língua de seu planeta natal . 

A principio, fora difícil, pra não dizer impossível entender o significado de cada sílaba escrita, cada palavra formada naquela língua morta . No entanto, suas memórias, oriundas de sua vida anterior, vinham mais e mais a tona, ressuscitando fatos, eventos e conhecimentos que Mitsukai Amy jamais poderia imaginar . Conhecimento suficiente para ela começar a entender aquela língua morta . Não demorou mais do que alguns meses para que a mesma "dominasse" por completo sua língua natal . 

O problema maior estava no escritos mais antigos . 

O maior "tesouro", a parte do banco de dados que continha um grau de informação mais importante ainda – em sua opinião, claro – estava inacessível . Haviam senhas, claro, mas esse era o menor dos problemas .

O grande obstáculo, o qual impedia seu acesso a informações que deveriam ser no mínimo muito importantes, estava justamente no idioma . 

Mais exatamente, era uma variação, ou melhor, uma forma anterior deste , o qual ela batizou de Mercuriano Antigo . 

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, as diferenças entre o Mercuriano e o Mercuriano antigo eram bem maiores do que as existentes entre línguas como o português e o espanhol, ou melhor, entre o português e o Latim . Era uma espécie de Mercuriano bem mais antigo, com termos que dificultavam ainda mais seu entendimento, o que a levou a chamar o idioma Mercuriano que aprendeu de Mercuriano moderno . 

Um dia ainda entenderia perfeitamente o que estava escrito ali, nem que para isso tivesse que aprender essa variação de idioma .

E o dia em que isso viesse a acontecer, ai sim ela poderia utilizar todo o potencial daquela fantástica máquina, a qual estava séculos à frente de qualquer computador construído com a tecnologia atual . Nem mesmo seu computador – o qual a mesma montou com base em seu visor e de forma que um pudesse interagir com o outro – chegava ao pés dessa maravilha tecnologia .

Um sinal é emitido, e a mesma é tirada à força de sua linha de pensamento, percebendo que seu visor terminara de carregar a informação . 

Muita informação, por sinal . Nos poucos dias em que sacrificou sua família para entender o que estavam enfrentando, vasculhou a rede em busca de informação . Invadiu sistemas de bibliotecas, jornais, computadores do governo ... tudo o que podia, até confirmar o mesmo que havia revelado a suas amigas . Não havia muita coisa, fora alguma noticia ocasional em um canto diminuto de algum tablóide, mas nada que acrescentasse muita coisa .

Mas lá estavam os resultados de seus exames, e as próprias amostras estavam próximas, o que permitiria uma análise mais profunda .

Como esperado, seu visor não demorou para apresentar os resultados que esperava . 

Lá estavam eles, indicando as diferenças . 

A começar por Akira e Makoto . O visor analisou os dados coletados, e demonstrou na tela todas as possibilidades, e as possibilidades com maior chance de ocorrerem . 

_- Ascasthda Sorotenade roshinode isotadedimonotare, shikometinoretina petinare dande ..._

Ao término da frase, o visor mostra os resultados das análises feitas em Akira e Makoto, coloca uma ao lado da outra e as compara . 

Muito interessante, mesmo . O poder de Makoto destransformada sofreu um aumento considerável . Na verdade, se perguntava como o mesmo apresentava tal aumento em meros dez anos, mesmo com a explicação que recebeu anteriormente . Não que duvidasse de que o que a amiga tivesse dito fosse a resposta mais lógica, mas ainda haviam muitas perguntas em aberto . 

E agora com aquela formiga, não deixava de ficar impressionada, mas não tanto com os dados que lhe foram apresentados . Os mesmos não eram muito diferentes dos que ela coletou com seu antigo celular, antes do mesmo explodir . 

Mas não deixavam de ser, no mínimo, curiosos . 

Como uma criança normal de meros dez anos podia ter isso dentro de si, como ? A principio não parecia grande coisa, mas sabia que não era isso em comparação com as demais, já em comparação com os humanos normais ...

Talvez fosse uma boa hora para testar os comandos do visor que ela conseguiu fazer com que o mesmo traduzisse para o japonês . Não eram muitos, mas poderiam lhe ser úteis, ao menos por enquanto . 

- Computador, executar análise completa das amostras coletadas .

Os mesmos dados corriam pela tela do visor, executando a análise completa em frações de segundos . A mensagem que surgiu em seguida lhe foi satisfatória, ao menos como teste .

**"ANÁLISE COMPLETA . ESTRUTURA BIOGENÉTICA ANÁLISADA, COMPARADA E CONFIRMADA . ESPÉCIME CONFIRMADO COM KINO MAKOTO, IDADE  APROXIMADA DE 26 ANOS TERRESTRES . PARENTES ENCONTRADOS :"**

- Interrompa e salve os dados coletados, computador . 

**"DADOS COLETADOS SALVOS, CRIADO NOVA PASTA DE DADOS NOMEADA COMO KINO, CRIADA SUBPASTA NOMEADA COMO MAKOTO, TODOS OS DADOS COLETADOS REFERENTES AO ASSUNTO TRANSFERIDOS PARA A PASTA"**

- Impressionante . Muito impressionante , mesmo . – ela estava surpresa . Havia utilizado seu visor para acessar a rede de dados do governo, a nível de teste para seu equipamento . Havia praticamente rastreado sua vida , e depois a de sua amiga, comprovando a capacidade do seu visor, seu computador pessoal . Chegava até mesmo a se impressionar com a facilidade com que ele invadia bancos de dados alheios, ignorando completamente sistemas de defesa, de proteção, rastreadores ... agia praticamente como se fosse um fantasma . Nada mais lógico, visto que sua tecnologia era muito mais avançada do que a de qualquer equipamento da atualidade . 

- Computador, abrir pasta de dados nomeada Kino e criar nova subpasta, com o nome de Akira,  adicione informações coletadas e análise amostras mais recentes .

**"ANÁLISE DE DADOS COMPLETA . ESTRUTURA BIOGENÉTICA ANÁLISADA E COMPARADA COM DADOS ANTERIORES, POSSIBILIDADE DE DADOS PERTENCEREM AO INDIVIDUO CONHECIDO COMO KINO AKIRA É DE 100% . IDADE APROXIMADA DO ESPÉCIME : 10 ANOS TERRESTRES . PARENTES ENCONTRADOS : **

**OKAASAN : KINO MAKOTO**

**OTOUSAN : DADOS INSUFICIENTES**

**DESEJA QUE SEJA FEITA UMA NOVA PESQUISA PARA CONFIRMAR DADOS APRESENTADOS, ADICIONAR NOVAS INFORMAÇ'ES E/OU RASTREAR INFORMAÇ'ES A RESPEITO DE ARQUIVOS COM DADOS INSUFICIENTES ?"**

- Não . Salve dados coletados e feche toda a pasta de dados .

**"DADOS COLETADOS SALVOS NA PASTA DE DADOS NOMEADA COMO KINO"**

- Certo – ela estava ainda surpresa . O visor fez uma transferencia completa de todos os dados que estavam em seu computador para seu banco de dados, e como se não bastasse, analisou as amostras de sangue de Akira, e fez uma ligação entre o sangue analisado e os dados que já possuía .

Muito interessante, mesmo .

- Computador – ela se vira para a esquerda, aonde havia um frasco contendo uma amostra de sangue – análise e catalogue essa amostra .

Ela observa atentamente enquanto em seu visor diversos números aparecem . Realmente fascinante . Não era a primeira vez em que analisava diretamente uma amostra com seu visor . Usava de métodos mais ortodoxos, catalogava, analisava e armazenava as informações em seu computador, e só depois as transferia para seu visor .

Seu visor pulava todas essas etapas, analisava as amostras em todos os aspectos : estrutura genética, análise de calor, assinaturas ... tudo, e em menos tempo . 

No entanto, preferia fazer muitas coisas a moda antiga . Seu visor deveria ser, no máximo, uma ferramenta de trabalho, não uma muleta, da qual ela se tornaria dependente .

A análise havia terminado . Bastava apenas um comando seu, e o computador Mercuriano apresentaria as informações . 

Mas ... que tipo de informações ? As amostras que acabaram de ser analisadas eram totalmente desconhecidas, ao seu ver . Não possuía informação alguma a respeito daquela pessoa, nenhuma mesmo . Conhecia apenas seu nome, e isso não ajudava em nada . Precisava de alguma possível alternativa ...

Uma lembrança feliz retorna com força total .

- Computador, faça uma busca e compara os novos dados com dados já existentes . 

**"BUSCA DE DADOS FINALIZADA . ESTRUTURA BIOGENÉTICA CONFIRMADA COMO A DO INDIVIDUO CONHECIDO COMO MAKI .**

**IDADE APROXIMADA : 30 ANOS TERRESTRES .**

**SEM MAIORES INFORMAÇ'ES . DESEJA REALIZAR UMA BUSCA ?"**

Exatamente como esperava . Ele apenas confirmou o que ela havia concluído anteriormente . Um homem aparentando estar com 30 anos conhecido como Maki . Mas as informações ainda eram insuficientes, de nada lhe serviam , precisava descobrir mais algumas coisas .

Como iria rastrea-lo ? Deveriam existir umas mil pessoas com esse nome só em Tokyo, tinha que pensar em uma alternativa, mas qual ?

Com certeza nenhum banco de dados, nem mesmo o do governo, deveria ter a estrutura biogenética dele gravada . 

Devia haver alguma alternativa, qualquer uma, por menor que fosse , mas qual ? Não conseguia pensar em nada, o que já era bastante frustrante .

- Computador, acesse os dados contidos na pasta Maki e apresente todos os dados contidos nela . 

O visor o faz . E de novo . E de novo . E de novo . E até então, nada lhe vinha a cabeça .Nada, mesmo . 

Se ao menos possuísse uma ... uma ... uma ...

- Computador, faça uma busca em todo o seu banco de dados, e apresente todos os dados desconexos .

**"BUSCA REALIZADA, DADOS ENCONTRADOS . DESEJA EXIBI-LOS AGORA ?"**

- Sim . – diante de seus olhos ,diversos dados vão passando . Níveis de oxidação, testes de sangue, ondas gravitacionais ... a maioria informações que ela coletou ocasionalmente e não se preocupou em organizá-los, de forma que haviam ficado "soltos" pelo banco de dados, sem uma maior arrumação . Recados, endereços, telefones, receitas de bolo que anotava as pressas ... muita coisa interessante para Mitsukai Amy, mas totalmente descartável para Sailor Mercúrio . 

A não ser, claro ...

Os arquivos vão surgindo, um após o outro .

De repente, uma imagem . Rei . Bem mais jovem, por sinal . Aquela imagem deveria estar ali há muito tempo . 

Outra imagem, só que desta vez, era de Minako, e transformada . Estranho ... seu semblante estava diferente do atual, na verdade, a expressão atual da mesma era um misto de calma e ... pânico . 

Será que Makoto estava certa ? Mas isso não era possível ... como alguém poderia acreditar que era a encarnação do bem ? Sabia que a questão de bem e mal era algo relativo, na verdade, até hoje ninguém sabia explicar exatamente com todos os pingos nos is"" o que era exatamente o bem .

Minako saberia ?

Melhor deixar isso para depois, agora tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar do que crenças ideológicas de outras pessoas .

E lá estava o que procurava . Por sorte se lembrou dela, do contrário teria ficado o resto da tarde e a noite inteira pensando em uma solução . 

A imagem do dito cujo . 

Por sorte o visualizou . Estava correndo em direção do local aonde suas amigas lutavam, até que, do alto dos prédios, o viu . Seu maior desejo na hora foi descer e tomar algumas satisfações com aquele ser desprezível e péssimo representante da classe masculina .

Se seu visor não tivesse detectado na hora o padrão de energia de Akira, lógico . E para complicar ainda mais a situação, o mesmo estava diminuindo drasticamente . 

Outra hora cuidaria dele, mas seu visor naquele instante havia captado-o, gravando sua imagem .

O que ela precisava, no mínimo, para agir .

- Computador, adicione essa imagem à pasta denominada Maki .

O computador faz a transferencia . Agora só havia uma coisa que podia fazer .

- Computador, quero um rastreio completo dessa imagem . Procure em todos bancos de dados todas as informações que batam com os dados contido na pasta Maki . Acesse pastas do governo, hospitais, postos de gasolina ... vasculhe o mundo inteiro, se necessário . 

Ela se senta na cadeira, aguardando uma resposta, e não demora muito para perceber que aquilo iria demorar um pouco . 

Ela retira o visor e o coloca sobre a mesa, ao lado das amostras de sangue . Por mais que seu computador fosse sofisticado, haviam algumas implicações que o mesmo tinha que sobrepujar antes de agir . Por mais que os sistemas de defesa não fossem nada comparados com ele, o mesmo ainda tinha que tomar algumas providências para invadi-los e não deixar nenhum sinal de invasão . E mesmo assim, ainda era uma busca bem grande, com muitos sistemas, muitos bancos de dados ...

No máximo, faria tudo em cinco minutos .

Ela chega seu sistema de segurança, confirmando que não havia ninguém em casa . Poderia reverter sua transformação , mas não queria arriscar o visor desaparecer, e não queria ter que ficar se transformando e destransformando a todo momento . 

A mesma retorna até a cozinha, pega um pano de chão, um balde com água e um esfregão . Logo depois, já estava limpando o café que havia entornado no chão, bem como sua mesa .Vai juntando tudo, leva para fora e logo em seguida retorna, torcendo para que já tivesse alguma resposta .

Uma luz vermelha pisca no visor, e a mesma não perde tempo ao recolocá-lo em sua face .

- Computador, salve todos os dados coletados na pasta Maki, e faça uma cópia de segurança .

**"DADOS COLETADOS SALVOS , GERADA C"PIA DE SEGURANÇA NA MEM"RIA PRINCIPAL . DESEJA VISUALIZAR A PASTA MAKI, DE POSSE DE NOVAS INFORMAÇ'ES ?"**

- Sim .

E ele o fez . Na hora o visor emitiu uma luz e, pouco a frente de Amy, uma apresentação holográfica – igual a que ela havia feito há pouco para suas amigas – surge, apresentando várias informações . Já havia perdido a conta das vezes em que ficou pasma com a capacidade daquele equipamento, as agora ele havia extrapolado de vez suas expectativas . Diante dela estava não uma, mas diversas fotos de Maki, algumas em que ele estava com uma aparência mais nova, até . E não parava por ai, estava visualizando informações que levariam uma vida inteira para que a mesma descobrisse sozinha .

Dados completos . E se não o fossem, eram bem próximos do que seriam . A máquina realmente havia vasculhados diversos sistemas e montado um dossiê de Maki partindo do principio com a sua foto e algumas escassas informações . 

Ela retira o visor, intrigada com algo que havia visto . Ao fazer isso, a imagem fica um pouco trêmula, mas ela o segura, sem que o holograma desaparecesse . 

Com ele em mãos, o holograma agora era projetado bem próximo da parede, ao passo em que aproxima seu rosto, ainda mais intrigada .

Estava em uma sala secreta, totalmente fechada ao resto do mundo . Um som nascido ali morreria ali, até o fim dos tempos . 

Em outro lugar, provavelmente alguém se aproximaria ao ouvir o som de algo caindo e se chocando contra o chão, mas não ali , já que ninguém de fora ouviria o que se passava lá dentro . 

O aparelho escapa de seus dedos, se chocando violentamente , sem que qualquer pessoa tivesse interesse em retirá-lo dali . 

E se alguém se aproximasse, encontraria a dona daquela maravilha tecnológica, parada, totalmente imóvel . 

Ninguém entenderia . Nem em um milhão de anos compreenderia o que estava acontecendo com a mesma nesse exato momento . 

Mas muitos se assustariam ao vê-lo . Seus olho estavam totalmente fixos na parede . Não no holograma, pois o mesmo agora estava sendo projetado em outra direção devido a queda do aparelho . 

Mas seus olhos estavam fixos . Fixos demais, na verdade, estavam fixos na mesma direção aonde há pouco estava projetado o holograma .

Nem ao menos conseguia respirar, como se o tempo tivesse parado por completo naquele lugar . Seu coração não era ouvido, seu pulso, inexistente . O calor de seu corpo praticamente havia sumido . 

Alguns diriam que estava chocada, outros, que estava prestes a morrer . 

Mas ninguém entenderia o que se passava pela sua cabeça, nem mesmo suas amigas, seus filhos e seu marido ... ninguém . 

Totalmente inerte, sua mente tentava de alguma forma procurar alguma alternativa, alguma rota de fuga para aquela gaiola na qual estivera presa . 

Mas nada lhe vinha a cabeça, simplesmente nada .

Caído no chão, seu visor ainda projetava o holograma, e todos os dados coletados de Maki .

Não, não Maki . 

Nekomi Maki .

_Continua ...._

Glossário

Otousan  : Pai .

Okaasan : Mãe .

Niichan  : Irmão mais velho .


	15. Prelúdio do Fim de uma Era

Capítulo XIV – Prelúdio do fim de uma era Arakáejeaipo – Parte 5 – Medos do Passado 

Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido

por Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Dezembro/2002

Medo . 

Muito medo . 

Simplesmente ... medo .

Assustada .

Incrivelmente assustada .

Totalmente em pânico . 

Um medo que crescia cada vez mais, dobrando, triplicando a cada segundo, sem que a mesma pudesse fazer qualquer coisa .

Estava fazendo frio, muito frio . 

Não conseguia definir exatamente como sentia frio, tampouco tinha mentalidade suficiente para gerar uma explicação, apenas sentia frio . E, embora seu corpo estivesse sendo aquecido constantemente, ainda assim, sentia frio . 

E novamente, a sensação de pânico, a mesma que ecoou pela sua mente nos últimos dias, atormentando-a continuamente, impedindo que a mesma conseguisse formar qualquer linha de raciocínio .

Coisa que foi quebrada, na verdade, destruída era a palavra que melhor se aplicava ao que houve . 

Sua mente estivera  por um curto periodo de tempo, mas uma eternidade para a mesma, desativada . Totalmente desligada do mundo exterior, o que acabou refletindo-se na mesma, paralisando boa parte de suas funções motoras, deixando-a em um estado catatônico, para o desespero dos que a cercavam .

Instintivamente, queria expressar toda a sua gratidão, mas sequer entendia direito o que realmente aconteceu . Suas últimas lembranças eram de ver sua casa, seu adorável templo ser destruído, enquanto ela apenas observava sem poder fazer absolutamente nada . 

Talvez ... talvez não passasse de um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo, o qual terminaria quando ela abrisse os olhos . 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Estava correndo . Estava correndo de forma desesperada, como se sua vida dependesse disso, mais do que tudo . 

_E dependia . _

_Não propriamente sua vida, mas uma vida dependia disso, mais do que nunca . _

_Sabia disso . _

_Não entendia como, apenas sabia . _

_Era uma aflição enorme que sentia, a qual crescia cada vez mais . _

_Ela olha para trás, durante breves instantes . Estava sendo seguida, e quase sendo pega . _

_Não podia desistir, tinha que continuar, nada iria impedi-la, nada ._

_NADA !_

_Seus olhos se fecham e se abrem em seguida . Não sentia mais o chão sob seus pés, como se o mesmo tivesse deixado de existir . Desesperada, se debate mais e mais, enquanto vai caindo . Não via nada ao seu redor, tampouco acima e abaixo . Nada, simplesmente nada . Uma escuridão total, a qual devorava toda luz que sequer se aproximasse do local aonde estava . _

_Sentia um medo cada vez mais crescente, devorando cada parte de seu ser, tomando-a por completo, consumindo-a e levando-a novamente àquele estado em que permaneceu por longos e penosos dias . Se abraçava, apertava cada parte de seu corpo, procurando um pouco de esperança, por menor que fosse . Por mais que a mesma demorasse a surgir, não desistia, acreditava inocentemente que algo aconteceria e tudo voltaria ao normal . _

_O milagre, aparentemente, aconteceu  ._

_Lá estava ela, no chão, observando-a . Parecia uma queda eterna, da qual ela nunca chegava ao fundo ... mas a simples visão dela reanimou-a por completo, reativou suas esperanças e expulsou seus medos . _

_A própria queda perdia seu sentido, era como se a altura estivesse em sua mente, não existindo de verdade . E se não fosse, não importava, ainda mais quando ela cai nos braços, naqueles quentes e aconchegantes braços ._

_- Okaasan ...  _

_Estava alegre . Estava chorando, na verdade . Sentia uma saudade explosiva que era multiplicava pelo seu medo, fruto dos últimos acontecimentos, mas tudo isso lentamente ia desaparecendo enquanto ela estava ali, abraçando-a e dando-lhe conforto . Um conforto que demorou demais para surgir, mas finalmente surgiu . _

_Pena que não foi na hora em que ela mais precisou, no momento em que mais sofreu . _

_Mas se alegrava só de estar ali, sentindo aquilo . Compartilhando a presença dela, aninhando-se entre seus braços . _

_Até que é obrigada a interromper aquilo, quando ouve algo . _

_Algo assustador . _

_Algo aterrador . _

_Algo ...._

_Um grito . _

_Não um mero grito ._

_Um grito de ... dor ? _

_Mas de onde vinha ? _

_Ela encara aquela mulher novamente . Como sempre, a face que recebia era de pura alegria, e dava o mesmo para ela, feliz ._

_Mas ... então ... de onde vinha aquele grito ?_

_E por que ele continuava ?_

_E por que ..._

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Okaasan !

Sua respiração estava mais pesada do que o normal . Seu coração disparava, numa seqüência cada vez maior . Suas mãos tremiam, mas tremiam tanto, que ela mal consegue controlá-las . 

E sua cabeça doía  . Doía muito, como se o exército japonês estivesse marchando e usando sua cabeça como chão, ao som de mil pés se chocando contra a mesma, gerando um barulho ensurdecedor .

Suas mãos, levadas até sua cabeça, apertavam-na com uma força que a mesma desconhecia, no intuito de tentar isolar tal sofrimento, o qual aumentava mais e mais . 

Pequenos ruídos eram proferidos pelos seus lábios, pois os mesmos não tinham sequer forças para gritar . 

Suas mãos escorregam, apoiando-se em um grande cobertor que a cobria, ao passo que sua respiração - ainda pesada - , vai retornando lentamente ao seu ritmo normal, e sua cabeça para de doer . 

Parecia um pesadelo ... foi um pesadelo ... ERA um pesadelo . Os últimos instantes, as ultimas horas, os últimos dias ... só não enlouqueceu por completo por que sua mente não tinha capacidade suficiente para conceber o que realmente houve .

Ela para, ficando totalmente imóvel e em silêncio . Seu coração para de bater como um despertador, seguindo seu ritmo normalmente . Sua respiração já havia retornado ao seu ritmo, a dor já havia sumido, apenas a mesma continuava em silêncio . Menos de um minuto depois, ela abre os olhos . Ainda estava assustada, na verdade, apavorada ... mas estava um pouco mais calma . Sentia um medo enorme dentro de si, mas já não tinha tanta vontade assim de correr desesperadamente do mesmo . 

Olhando ao redor, percebe que estava em um quarto , deitada numa cama . Uma cama que não era a sua, por sinal . 

A mesma sente um aperto no coração ao se lembrar disso . Pensara que fosse um sonho, ou melhor, um terrível pesadelo, mas agora tinha certeza de que não . Tudo o que houve foi real, terrivelmente real, assustadoramente real . Seu templo, aquelas pessoas, o que as mesmas fizeram ...

Ela pisca rapidamente por diversas vezes, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo . Havia se lembrado de que ... não estava sozinha . Estava acompanhada no templo, junto de ... de ...

- Akira !

Seu amigo . Seu grande amigo . O que houve com ele ? Será que estava bem ? Ou será que ...

Outro aperto no peito . Os acontecimentos retornavam a sua mente, clareando sua memória mais e mais . Não sabia como, mas sentiu que algo de ruim aconteceria com aquele lugar, que algo de ruim estava se aproximando, sensação a qual cresceu mais ainda quando os viu . Se seu amigo não tivesse tirado-a de dentro do templo, estaria morta, pois provavelmente não teria forças ou coragem para sair dali de dentro e fugir .

Ele ... ele havia distraído-os para que ela fugisse ... ele ... ele ...

Ele havia dito para ela fugir, e a mesma, assustada, o fez , deixando-o para trás . Havia olhado para trás, a ponto de vê-lo cercado, chutando um deles ... mas sabia que ele não podia contra todos . Talvez, se ela tivesse ficado lá, talvez ...

Ela se ergue da cama, caminhando em direção a porta e fazendo um esforço enorme para não chorar . Ao olhar para seu corpo, percebe que estava vestindo uma roupa larga – bem maior do que seu manequim, por sinal – a qual era constituída de uma bermuda que na verdade quase cobria suas pernas, e um top que atingia parte de sua barriga . 

Mas nem lhe passou pela cabeça o fato de que tais roupas não pertenciam a sua Okaasan . 

Roupas ... seu templo ... seu lindo templo ... o templo aonde seu bisavô estava enterrado . Agora, maculado por outras pessoas . 

Ela abre a porta, a qual dava para um corredor . A mesma caminha pelo mesmo, percebendo que haviam outras portas . Ao caminhar mais um pouco, dá de cara com uma escada, e percebe que estava no segundo andar daquela casa . 

Ignorando por alguns segundos sua vontade de chorar e atendendo seus instintos de criança, ela sobe no corrimão da escada, escorregando pelo mesmo até o primeiro andar, apenas não dando um gritinho de alegria, como normalmente faria .

Tocando os pés novamente no piso, ela vai caminhando pelo local . Estava em um local com um sofá enorme de frente para a televisão, e dois sofás pequenos na lateral . Uma sala . 

Uma sala muito familiar . 

Podia jurar que já esteve ali outras vezes, mas não conseguia se lembrar . 

Súbito, algo chama sua atenção . A mesma se vira, caminhando até uma parede, e fica parada ali, observando-a . Aquilo ... aquilo era ...

Ela continua parada, observando seu novo objeto de atenção,  ignorando por completo o mundo ao seu redor .

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ !!!!! – Ele abre seus curtos braços por completo, estica o corpo e continua bocejando . – ué, o que eu estou fazendo aqui no quarto ? – ele olha para suas roupas, e percebe que vestia uma roupa do dia-a-dia – e por que não coloquei o meu pijaminha ?

E mais do que isso ... por que sentia uma dormência enorme no corpo inteiro ? Aliás, como foi parar ali ? Lembrava-se vagamente de alguém tocando em sua cabeça, e em seguida uma vontade enorme de dormir havia surgido . Como era mesmo o nome daquela mulher , a okaasan de Megumi ? Ah, sim, Rei . Ela se chamava Rei . 

Hmmm ... lembrava-se vagamente de Akira ter estado ali ... e tia Amy também ... e a okaasan de Akira, dona Makoto .

O que faziam ali mesmo ? Podia jurar que era algo importante, mas não conseguia se lembrar . Provavelmente deveria ter sido um sonho, pensava . 

Mas que podia jurar que todas elas estiveram ali, podia . 

Saindo da cama, rapidamente o mesmo abre a porta do quarto, saindo em um corredor . Ao passo que vai caminhando, percebe que a porta do quarto de sua Okaasan estava aberta .

Alguém esteve lá . Alguém estivera dormindo naquele quarto, pois ao voltar, o mesmo percebe que a cama estava desarrumada, mas quem faria tal coisa ? Afinal, sua okaasan a essa hora estava no trabalho, e ele havia ficado em casa para ... para ...

Para que ele ficou, mesmo ? 

Tentava, mas não conseguia se lembrar . Tinha certeza de que era por causa de alguma coisa importante, mas não conseguia se lembrar .

Ignorando por completo seus pensamentos, o loiro corre, pulando no corrimão da escada .

- IIIUUUPÍÍÍ !  - gritava, enquanto escorregava pelo mesmo , chegando em alguns segundos até o andar debaixo .

Pra variar, a casa estava arrumada . O mesmo fizera isso, mas podia jurar que tia Amy e Makoto-san fizeram a maior bagunça por lá . E o que era aquela estranha marca na parede ? Será que andaram jogando algo nela ? Estava com uma estranha marca, parecendo uma rachadura ...

Minako-mama iria esfolá-lo vivo se chegasse e encontrasse isso .

Ele fixa os olhos na mesma, caminhando pela sala, ignorando todo o resto, até que bate cara em algo que o derruba . O mesmo abre os olhos o máximo que podia, tendo a maior surpresa do dia : diante dele, ou melhor, acima dele, havia alguém que não tocava o chão .

- SEU PERVERTIDO !!! – as únicas palavras que conseguiu entender, antes de um pé atingir-lhe a face, derrubando-o novamente .

- Ai !!!

- SEU TARADO ! PERVERTIDO ! PERVERTIDO ! PERVERTIDO !

Ele finalmente consegue segurar uma das pernas que o atingia, apenas para ser atingido pela outra perna . 

- Ai ! Para de me chutar ! Para ! Para ! 

A mesma para, afastando-se , enquanto ajeita sua roupa .

Um pouco tonto, ele se ergue, entendendo menos do que antes . Mas o que foi aquilo ? 

Com o rosto meio inchado, ele começa a prestar atenção em quem era, até que descobre .

- Megumi ? O que você tá fazendo aqui na minha casa ?

- Não é da sua conta, seu pervertido !

- Eu ? Pervertido ? Mas o que foi que eu fiz ? Foi você quem começou a me chutar e ...

- Não se finja se inocente, você olhou por debaixo da minha saia !

- Eu ? Eu tinha caído, apenas olhei para cima e te vi ...  e você não está de saia, me deve desculpas !

- Uma ova que eu vou pedir ! E mesmo de bermuda, eu vi a forma como você me olhava de baixo para cima, seu pervertido ! Pervertido, pervertido !

- Que culpa eu tenho se você resolveu ficar parada no meio do caminho e – ele para, prestando atenção no quadro que estava na sala . Ele, okaasan ... tia Amy, Makoto-san, um sacerdotisa- a okaasan de Megumi, lembrava-se – Akira, Megumi, Anchitka e Kinji – o que você estava fazendo ?

- Não interessa ! Eu estava tentando ver o quadro melhor !

- Não me interessa e em seguida você me diz o que estava fazendo ? Que tal aprender a estruturar melhor as suas frases ? – ele presta atenção no quadro novamente, observando que ele estava em uma altura além do seu alcance . Megumi havia dito que estava observando-o melhor ... mas onde estava o banco em que ela subiu ?

- Como você fez isso ?

- Isso, o que ? Se aproximar do quadro ?

- **Me ** aproximar do quadro, megumi . **Me** aproximar .

- Sabia que você é um chato ?

- Okaasan não pensa assim . E como você chegou lá encima ? Aonde subiu ? 

- Subir ? Eu não subi em lugar nenhum, baka !

- Baka é você ! E como fez para chegar lá encima ? 

- Eu subi, oras !

- Como ? 

- Subindo, baka !

- Como assim, "subindo" ? O sofá está muito longe para você se apoiar nele, e não tem nenhum banco ou mesa por aqui, e eu me lembro perfeitamente de ter trombado com você enquanto olhava sem prestar atenção no que estava no caminho . Dá pra me explicar isso ?

Megumi cruza os braços e fecha os olhos . 

- O que foi ? Ficou irritada ? 

Sem resposta .

- Anda, eu te fiz uma pergunta . Sua okaasan não te ensinou isso, a não deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas ? – ele recua, preparando-se para receber um tapa da mesma, o qual não veio . – agora deu pra brincar de estátua, Meg ? 

- Não me chame assim novamente – ela cerrava os dentes, ainda de olhos fechados – só por que somos colegas de classe e Minako-sensei tenha nos levado para passear, não significa que eu te dê essas confianças . 

- Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou . O que está fazendo ? 

- Tentando sentir Okaasan .

- Sentir ? Como assim, sentir ? 

- Sentindo, baka .Okaasan está muito chateada, e triste, também . Mas acho que ela já esteve pior . Bem, vamos lá .

Shin pisca várias vezes rapidamente e em seguida arregala os olhos o máximo possível, não acreditando no que estava vendo  .

Megumi ... 

Ela ... 

Ela estava ... se afastando do chão ? 

COOOL !

- Nossa ! Que truque legal ! Me ensina ! Me ensina ! Me ensina !

- Não dá pra te ensinar, baka ! Pelo menos, foi o que okaasan disse ...

- Ah , mas não seja egoísta ! É justamente o que eu queria para poder jogar basquete ! Os alunos mais velhos ficam falando que nós somos muito pequenos para isso, mas eles sempre deixam o Akira jogar ! Como é que ele consegue pular assim, tão alto ?  Como alguém de pernas tão curtas consegue fazer tal coisa ?

- Seu burro ! Ele é um joviano, tem mais força do que a gente ! É claro que ele vai conseguir pular mais alto, tonto !

- O que é um joviano ? E para de me xingar ! Se ficar assim, te boto pra fora de casa !

- Você ? E como pretende me obrigar ? Vai me bater, por acaso ? 

- Tem sorte de ser mulher, do contrário, acabava com você em menos de um minuto !

Ele leva um chute na barriga pelo comentário, caindo para trás .

Mas o que deu naquela garota ? Tinha certeza de que andar com Akira a afetaria, mas não tanto assim .

Ele se ergue, percebendo que ela estava ainda mais afastada do chão, observando o quadro . Estava com as mãos unidas, suspirando para a figura .

- Escuta, por acaso você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar me chutando ? Brincar de boneca, fazer comidinha ...

- Não enche ! Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar dando atenção a um venusiano fracote .

- Quem é esse sujeito ? 

- Que sujeito ? 

- Esse venusiano do qual você falou . Venusiano ... é de Vênus, não é ? Cadê a nave espacial dele ? Será que é um Inca Venusiano ? 

- Seu burro ! Eu tô falando de você !

- Quem, eu ? Mas eu não sou de Vênus, sou do Japão, mesmo .

- Tem certeza de que você é filho da Sailor Vênus ? 

- Quem é a Sailor Vênus ? 

- Esquece . É uma pena, mas algumas pessoas não herdam a capacidade dos progenitores .

- Como é ? Do que você está falando ? 

- Que você é um inútil, Shin, só isso .

- Inútil ? E desde quando eu te dou essas liberdades pra ficar me chamando de Shin ? Meu nome é Shinnosuke !

- Eu te chamo do que eu quiser ! Não gostou ? 

- Não ! A sua sorte é que você está ai no alto, senão ...

- Senão o que, Shin ? – ela cerra o punho, esperando pelas palavras dele .

- Senão eu te dava uma surra pra você aprender o que é bom pra tosse !

- Está me desafiando, frangote ?

- Só preciso de um braço pra te dar uma lição . Ou melhor, nenhum deles, já que você é mulher .

- É mesmo ? – ela toca o chão, descruzando os braços . Seu semblante estava diferente, tinha um sorriso malicioso na face – então eu quero ver se você cumpre com suas promessas, Shin . Quero ver, mesmo !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Cansada . 

Cansada e exausta . 

Eram as duas palavras que definiam da melhor forma possível sua atual situação . 

O dia havia sido , no mínimo, terrível . Começou sentindo dores estranhas, fora atacada por um suposto antigo inimigo, em seguida sofreu nas mãos de uma louca vestida de preto ....

... e para completar a cena, um rapaz, o qual aparecia e desaparecia sem que a mesma pudesse se dar conta, teimava de ficar no seu encalço, dizendo coisas que a mesma não compreendia . 

Suas mãos continuavam picotando o alface, enquanto que o resto do jantar fervia no fogão . 

E ainda assim, estava cansada . Fora um dia longo e penoso . Mesmo a cura psíquica de Rei não fora suficiente para recuperá-la por completo de sua exaustão . Na verdade, fora um milagre a mesma ter conseguido restabelecer o espirito de Makoto .

Death .

Um nome para ser lembrado . 

Um nome para ser temido .

Ela havia lutado contra Makoto transformada . Seja quem fosse, no mínimo era uma adversária excelente . No mínimo, estava muito acima dos que atacaram o centro da cidade . O que a fazia pensar mais no assunto . Aqueles dois ... como era possível ? Pareciam pessoas normais, humanos normais ...  por que fizeram isso ? 

Como fizeram isso ? 

Como puderam ser capazes de fazer isso ? 

Afinal, humano nenhum em sã consciência seria capaz de cometer tal ato, correto ? Até mesmo policiais e soldados, que em certas ocasiões tem permissão para tirar a vida de alguém se isso for para salvar a vida de outra, até mesmo estes não fariam aquilo, usariam isso em último caso .

Coisa que elas não fizeram com os youmas . 

Tantos ... tantos deles que morreram . Tantos soldados ... tantos youmas . O que sabiam sobre eles ? Nada . O que entendiam a respeito daquele povo ? Absolutamente nada . Para elas, os mesmos não passavam de seres irracionais que atacavam qualquer coisa que se movia, por puro sadismo . Não passavam de bestas irracionais, pouco mais do que animais .

E pensar que a própria história já se encarregou de dar tal título a diversos povos . 

Ela para o que estava fazendo, receosa . Tudo o que houve, tudo o que lhe aconteceu ... tudo aquilo ela mereceu, cada instante, cada momento, cada segundo, cada ...

- Está errada . Você não mereceu o que houve, nem merecerá, Mina .

Minako para o que estava fazendo e suspiro . De novo, não . 

- Você não desiste, não é mesmo ? 

- Tenho motivos de sobra para não desistir de você . 

- Mesmo ? E quais seriam, garoto ?

- Pra começar, fazer você parar de me chamar de garoto ... Mina .

- Eu te proponho um trato . Pare de me chamar de "Mina"  e eu paro de te chamar de garoto, "Josh" .

- Aceito sua proposta, Minako . É esse o nome que usa, não é mesmo ? 

- É o meu nome . Quais são seus outros motivos , se é que eles existem ?

- Simples . Quero te ajudar .

- Ajudar ? Ao que se refere ? 

- Você está passando por graves problemas, Mina ... ko .

- Sim, eu estou ... pode me ajudar ? Pode impedir que esse banho de sangue tenha um fim ?

- Não é minha função . E eu me refiro aos **seus** problemas .

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema !

- Mesmo ? 

- Bom ... tenho sim, um indivíduo irritante  que surge vez ou outra para me atormentar . Afinal de contas, quem é você ? 

- Quem sou eu pouco importa, mas o que me importa é o seu estado de ...

- Pouco importa ? Surge de uma hora pra outra na minha vida e espera que eu confie em você ? Aparece e desaparece em minha residência, me desrespeita e ainda por cima exige confiança ? 

- Você está bem mais madura, sabia ? Em outros tempos ...

- Cale-se ! Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que perder meu tempo com você !

Por alguns momentos, ele se retrai, espantado . 

Ela não era assim . Não agia assim .

- Tudo bem, Mina .

- Já falei para ...

- Se quer saber mais ao meu respeito, vai ter que deixar eu te chamar por esse nome, Minako . Meu nome é Joshua . Lanzorei Joshua, filho de Amistasi e Potifia, membros do clã Lanzorei . 

Lanzorei . Por que esse nome lhe era ... familiar ?

Ou melhor ... por que esse nome latejava em sua cabeça ?

- E daí ? 

- É, definitivamente, você não se lembra . Pelo visto, renascer aqui na Terra apagou completamente todas as suas memórias .

- Renascer ? Espere um instante ... você ... você é um ...

- Renascido ? Não, não sou  .

- Então ... o que você é ? 

- Isso eu vou te revelar na hora certa . Por hora ... creio que Shinnosuke precisa da sua ajuda ...

- Como ? Shinnosuke ? O que sabe sobre – ela se cala ao ouvir um grito, seguido de um pedido de socorro – céus !

- OKAASAN !!!!!!

No momento em que houve o grito, Minako corre para a sala, desesperada . 

Agora, não . De todos os momentos, de todas as ocasiões, não poderia ser agora que viria um ataque inimigo . Não agora, com suas amigas dispersas e com problemas até o pescoço . 

Felizmente, não foi nem metade do que esperava . Ela coloca a mão na boca, surpresa com o que estava diante de seus olhos .

Megumi . 

De pé , e totalmente recuperada, inclusive, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios .

Vitorioso ?

Seus olhos percorrem toda a sala, a procura de algo . Não demora muito para ela encontrar seu filho ... bem debaixo de Megumi . Na verdade, a mesma estava com os pés nas costas dele .

- Filho ! – ela se aproxima  – o que houve ?

- Okaasan ! Essa ... essa ... essa bruta !Ela me bateu ! Buááááá !!!

- Minha jóia  .... – ela o retira do lugar aonde estava, abraçando-o – okaasan já chegou, tudo bem ? Não precisa ficar triste, tá ?

- Snif ... ela ... ela me deu um chute na barriga e ... e depois ... depois bateu com a minha cara na parede, daí eu fui reagir , então ela pegou meu braço e torceu ele, eu falei para ela parar de torcê-lo, mas ela me chamou de fracote e me deu uma banda . Eu me levantei na hora e fui dar o troco, daí ela esticou a perna dela lá no alto igualzinho ao Akira e chutou a minha cara, e quando ela foi chutar de novo eu segurei a perna dela para ela não ficar fazendo isso de novo, por que dói muito, foi então que ela começou a me dar um monte de socos e eu cai no chão, e ela ainda pisou nas minhas costas !

- Que culpa eu tenho se você não soube se defender ?

- Megumi ...

- Glup ! O-o-ohayo, Minako-sensei !

- Por que você fez isso, Megumi ? 

- Por que ... por que ... por que ele me ameaçou !

- Ameaçou, é ? – ela encara Megumi com um dos olhos fechados, fazendo uma expressão de "você fez arte, menina" . – Shinnosuke – ele se ergueu no mesmo instante. Geralmente ela o chamava de Shin-kun, Shin-chan e, muitas vezes, de jóia . Não que não gostasse de ser chamado pelo nome completo, mas quando ela o fazia, era um mal sinal – isso é verdade ? Você a ameaçou  ?

- Claro que não, foi ela quem me chutou e ...

- Shinnosuke ...

- Mas ... mas eu tô falando a verdade !

- O certo é "estou falando a verdade", Shinnosuke . E você sabe muito bem que está mentindo .

- Mas ... – Era algo que não tinha saída . Ela sempre sabia quando ele não estava falando a verdade, ou toda . Sempre . Não sabia como ela fazia isso, não entendia como, mas não fazia a menor diferença para o mesmo saber ou não – eu ... eu ... tá, eu disse que iria dar uma surra nela e botar ela para fora de casa e ...

- Por que disse isso ? 

- Por que ela me chutou ! Tirou sarro de mim e ainda ficou me xingando ! E eu não aceito isso, ainda mais na minha casa !

- Você está certo em se sentir ofendido – ela afaga seus cabelos – mas violência nunca é uma boa alternativa, filho . Nunca . Use sempre a cabeça antes de agir, procure sempre a alternativa que gere menos conflitos . 

- Entendi, Okaasan . 

- "timo . Está de castigo .

- O que ? Mas por que ? 

- Por ter ameaçado uma moça, oras ! – ela franzia a face, encarando-o – onde já se viu, ameaçar bater em uma moça, ainda mais em uma tão bonita quando Megumi ? – a mesma se torcia toda, orgulhosa pelo comentário de Minako – Se ela fosse sua namorada, você não iria bater nela, iria ? 

- Namorada ? Bleargh !

- Seu bobo ! – ela apertava o nariz de Shin, ao passo que o erguia e o girava na sala, de maneira bem rápida – Vai me dizer que não acha ela uma menina muito bonita ?

- Não ! Ela é uma chata e feiosa ! – ele dava a língua para Megumi, mas estava protegido por Minako, sem poder ser atingido pela mesma .

Minako expressava um leve sorriso . Era até engraçado pensar assim . Dez anos . Já estava com dez anos . No entanto, ainda eram dez anos . Sua repudia ao namoro era simplesmente pelo fato de que, enquanto os hormônios não começassem a agir, veria qualquer colega de escola apenas como uma colega, e nada mais . 

Certas coisas nunca mudavam . 

E como ele estava ficando bonito . Muito bonito, na verdade . Como Amy havia dito, se continuasse assim, seria melhor comprar outro telefone e outra secretária eletrônica só para guardar as mensagens dele . 

Ela mal se dá conta quando começa a girar o mesmo MAIS rápido do que o normal . 

Ele continuava rindo . Sempre ria assim, quando ela o pegava e o girava daquela forma – engraçado como ela podia girar uma pessoa de maneira bem rápida . Rápida, mesmo . Nem mesmo tia Amy e Makoto-san conseguiam girá-lo assim, com tanta velocidade . 

E ela nem se deu conta que estava fazendo isso . Fazia tempo desde que utilizara sua agilidade e velocidade acima da média para algo assim tão ... corriqueiro . 

Aquilo era tão divertido . 

Toda a sua vida, todos os momentos felizes que teve ao lado dela ...

Não queria mais nada . Se o mundo acabasse ali, estaria feliz, pois teve uma vida ao lado dela . 

Uma vida alegre e feliz, ao lado da maior mulher da sua vida . 

De relance, ele olha para cima, quando vê aquilo . 

Novamente . 

A luz . 

Aquela luz .

Era forte, muito forte . Mais forte do que qualquer coisa do que já tinha visto . 

E o frio . Voltava a sentir aquele frio . Não era em seu corpo, era algo muito, mas muito mais profundo . 

Sentia-se como se estivesse congelado ! E molhado . Encharcado ! 

E em meio  a escuridão . 

Abraçava-se com seus braços e encolhia seu frágil corpo para resistir àquela situação . 

E resistia, dia-após-dia, noite-após-noite . 

Sem saída . Sem alternativa . 

As vezes, o frio aumentava, outras vezes, diminuía, mas ele sempre vinha . 

Sempre .

Eis que, de repente, algo surgiu diante dele . 

Algo enorme . 

E brilhante . 

Não sabia o porque, nem como ... mas sentiu-se compelido a seguir na direção daquilo . Atingi-lo . Alcança-lo .

Abraçá-lo . 

E foi o que fez . Seus frágeis braços enlaçaram o que tinha visto, prendendo-o com toda a força . 

E a coisa reagiu : Devolveu o abraço, com todas as forças que lhe restavam . 

Ele simplesmente não entendia ,tampouco tinha maturidade suficiente para compreender . A única coisa que sabia é que estava em sua casa, no colo de sua Okaasan, no meio de um gostoso abraço, o qual ela devolvia com enorme vontade . Ficaram assim por mais de cinco minutos, enquanto que Megumi foi até a cozinha, deixando-os sozinhos . 

Mãe e Filho . 

Ele não queria largar . Se fosse possível, ficaria ali, abraçando-a pela eternidade . 

- Okaasan .

- Sim, minha jóia ? 

- Vamos ficar juntos, não vamos ? 

- Claro, meu amor . 

- Vamos ficar sempre juntos, não vamos ? – ele perguntava, ao passo que continuava abraçando-a .

- Vamos sim, meu lindo . Eu juro .

- Jura ? – ele a apertava mais, dando um sorriso .

- Sim, meu amor, eu juro . Sempre vou estar contigo, sempre . Nunca vamos nos separar, aconteça o que acontecer . Não importa o que aconteça, sempre estaremos juntos . Eu nunca vou te abandonar . Aconteça o que acontecer, esteja onde estiver, eu sempre estarei com você, sempre estarei do seu lado, filho – agora era ela  que o apertava com igual força, e ele retribuía .

- Okaasan – ele encostava docemente sua cabeça no ombro da mesma, e em seguida lhe dá um beijo na face – eu gosto tanto da senhora . Eu te amo, Okaasan . 

- Eu também, Shin-kun . Eu também .Aconteça o que acontecer, sempre estaremos unidos . Sempre – ela o coloca no sofá – mas por hora, fique sentado aqui, e não  OUSE tocar no chão, entendeu ? – a mesma fazia uma cara de furiosa .

- Mas ...

- Seu castigo, lembra ? Vai ficar sentado ai até eu mandar você sair . MEGUMI !!!

- Pode falar, sensei !

- Você também – ela pega Megumi e a coloca sentada no sofá – fique ai e não saia enquanto eu não mandar .

- Mas eu não fiz nada !

- Você reagiu , poderia ter me chamado . Não quero saber de vocês dois brigando, ok ? 

- Hi !

- "timo ! Fiquem ai sentados e não se levantem . E nada de ligar a TV !

- AAAAAHHHHH !!! – os dois haviam ficado desanimados . Desse jeito, a única coisa que poderiam fazer seria conversar um com o outro .

- Viu só o que você fez, Shin ? 

- Eu ? Você estava me batendo e a culpa é minha ? 

- É, sim ! Era só não ter gritado que ela não vinha !

- Tá pensando que eu sou seu saco de pancadas particular, é ? 

- Se prefere ver as coisas por esse lado ...

- Por sua causa, agora ficaremos aqui até o jantar ! Espero que esteja satisfeita !

- Ai ....

- Nem vem, é tudo culpa sua !

- Minha ? Você é quem não cumpriu sua promessa !

- Não foi justo ! Você ... você ... você ...

- Sou apenas uma garota indefesa, Shin .

- Uma ova !Sabia que você ia acabar aprendendo alguma coisa com o mané do Akira !

- Não fala mal dele !

- Falo , sim ! Dei meu lanche para ele dar um jeito naquele brutamonte da sexta série que estava pegando no meu pé, e na hora H ele sumiu ! Covarde !

- Não o chame de covarde ! Ele é um grande herói !

- Herói ? Por que ? 

- Por que ele desobedeceu tia Makoto e foi me salvar ! 

- Salvar, é ? tá conta outra .

- É sério ! E olha só a confusão em que você nos meteu !

- Eu ? Você quem começou me batendo !

- Mas você me desafiou !

- Como é que eu iria saber que você sabe lutar ? Andou tendo aulas com Akira ? 

- Não, foi a minha Okaasan quem me ensinou ! – ela abria um sorriso de orgulho para Shinnosuke o qual continuava encarando-a – é sempre bom saber se defender quando um TARADO está por perto !

- Tarado ? Eu não fiz nada !

- Você me olhou por baixo !

- Mas você está de bermuda !

- Mas você é maldoso ! Aposto que queria se aproveitar de mim ! Aposto ! Tarado ! Tarado !

- Ai ... Okaasan, por favor, não poderia me colocar de castigo em outro lugar ? – sem resposta .

- Não adianta, você não ouviu ?  Ela quer que fiquemos aqui . E tudo isso por que você resolveu gritar ... hunf !

- Ah, então é assim ? Pois me aguarde, eu ainda vou te dar o troco ! Isso não vai ficar assim, entend ...

TRIM ! TRIM ! TRIM ! TRIM !

- Nào vai atender o telefone ?

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar o que eu tinha para falar !

TRIM ! TRIM ! TRIM !

"Oi, aqui é a Minako" 

_"E aqui é o Shin"_

_(Voz de ambos) "Você ligou para a residência dos Aino ! Após o bip, deixe o seu recado !"_

_"E se for você, Akira, onde é que você estava naquele dia ? Eu te dei o dinheiro do meu lanche pra você assustar aqueles garotos da outra sala e você    sumiu ! Eu quero o meu dinhero de volta !"_

_"Shin, não é dinhero  que se fala, e sim dinheiro."_

_"Ops ! Desculpa, Okaasan !"_

_"Diga bip, Shin !"_

_"Biiiip !!!"_

_"Foi longo demais, Shin . Eu vou te mostrar . É assim que se faz : Bip ."_

- Shin, que secretária eletrônica mais idiota ! De quem foi a idéia ? 

- Foi minha, e okaasan gostou !

- Até que enfim ! – ambos ouviam uma doce voz no telefone, embora pela entonação, fosse claro que a pessoa estava gritando ! – Minako, cadê você ? O que houve ? Por que não me responde, droga ? Vou viajar e quando volto, descubro que andaram metralhando seu bairro ! O que está acontecendo, prima ? Eu sei que você está me ouvindo, não se finja de surda, sua ingrata ! Isso é jeito de tratar a própria prima ? 

- Alô ? – Shinnosuke tirava o telefone do gancho – residência dos Aino, quem deseja ? 

- Até que enfim ! Pelo visto, quem espera sempre descansa !

- Na verdade, o certo é "quem espera sempre alcança" .

- Ah, não ! Era só o que me faltava ! Escuta, Minako está ? 

- Quem deseja falar com ela ? 

- Diga que é a prima que quer falar com ela .

- Prima ? – ele coçava a cabeça, confuso . Desde quando sua okaasan tinha uma prima ? – OKAASAN, TEM UMA MOÇA AO TELEFONE QUERENDO FALAR COM A SENHORA !!!

- TRANSFIRA PARA A COZINHA, MINHA J"IA !

- Só um instante, dona . – ele aperta um botão, transferindo a ligação – OKAASAN, JÁ TRANSFERI !

- OBRIGADA, MEU ANJO !

- Bem, agora deixa eu terminar o que estava falando antes do telefone ter ...

Ele nem teve a oportunidade de continuar, pois ouviram um grito vindo da cozinha . Ambos esticaram suas orelhas o máximo que podiam e tentaram se concentrar na conversa .

- Ah, então é assim, é ? Eu aqui, toda preocupada com você, e é assim que você me trata, sua engata !

- É Ingrata, Ishitar ! INGRITA !

- Que seja ! E você não muda nada !Continua a mesma boba de sempre !

- Eu sou boba ? Ora, veja só quem está falando ! E você, que quase desmanchou o noivado com o Hoshi só por que o Jack teve uma briga com a esposa  e te procurou para consolá-lo, e como sempre, acabou confundindo as coisas , hein ? O que deu em vocês dois ? Ele achou que você ainda o amava e estaria ali sempre que ele levasse um chute da esposa, ou você queria reviver o passado, viver uma aventura romântica com o cara que te largou depois de dizer que estava com você por que estava procurando dentro de você uma outra mulher, e que de repente, depois de uma briga com a esposa, ele jogaria tudo para o alto e voltaria atrás, para te buscar em seu pégaso é leva-la para o paraíso ?

- O que ? Isso é trapaça ! Jogo sujo ! Pior você, que dispensou o coitado do Afonso !O pobrezinho ficou tão abalado ... e pensar que ele fez tudo direitinho, detalhe por detalhe . Te paquerou, te convidou para jantar à luz de velas, te respeitou durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, sem ao menos cogitar a hipótese de levá-la para a cama, ficou ao seu lado quando você chorava, quando você ria, passeava com você, sempre inventava novas formas de dizer que te ama ... e você simplesmente diz  "não" quando ele te pede em casamento ?

- Ahhhhh !!!! Vá a merda, Ishitar ! – ela estava realmente irritada, e não era pra menos . Festas, comemorações, passeios, encontros ... sempre que se encontrava ou falava com a prima, acabavam discutindo, pelos mais variados motivos ! – tenho mais o que fazer !

- É, estou vendo . Eu aqui, que nem uma tonta, preocupada com as noticias que li no Jornal, achando que você estava passando por problemas, e é assim que me trata ? Ou melhor, como sempre me tratou, né ? Nunca me convidou para nenhuma das festas de aniversário do Shin-chan ! Pra nenhuma ! E também nunca compareceu as festas de aniversário da Seiza e do Hoshi Junior ! Nem se deu ao trabalho de pedir para alguém levar o Shin-chan até lá, ou apresentá-lo aos primos ! 

- Ishitar, passar bem ! – ela bate o telefone, bufando . Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ela e a prima discutiram . 

Era só o que lhe faltava para terminar o dia . Só isso ! Como estava nervosa ! Como estava irritada !

Na sala, os dois pequenos estavam surpresos e assustados . Surpresos por que nunca haviam visto Minako assim, tão irritada . Mesmo quando faziam arte, seja em casa ou na escola, eles nunca a tinham visto assim, desse jeito . Nunca . 

E também estavam assustados . Não conseguiam entender ou compreender o que estava acontecendo, como estava acontecendo e por que estava acontecendo ... mas estavam sentindo algo , dentro deles, algo ao redor deles, algo percorrer cada canto da casa . Se não estivessem tão surpresos com o linguajar de Minako, talvez percebessem o quanto a atmosfera do local havia ficado pesada, e que parecia que uma enorme quantidade de sentimentos , como a ira, o ódio e o rancor, estavam espalhados pela casa . 

Se não estivessem surpresos demais para perceberem isso . 

- Nossa ... dessa vez você ficou irritada pra valer, Mina ... ko . Muito irritada ! Já ouvi falar de pessoas que não gostam uma da outra, irmãos que não se falam, parentes que não vão a um evento por que outro parente estava lá ... mas não acha que  vocês estão passando um pouquinho da conta ? Não acham que já estão um pouquinho crescidas para ficarem agindo assim ? 

- Não ouse me dirigir a palavra, seu assassino !

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Nossa ... como ela estava irritada ... por que ela estava assim, Shin ? 

- Sei lá ! Nunca vi ela tão furiosa assim, nem mesmo quando eu tirei um dez em francês e escrevi "10" pelas paredes da casa ...

- Fez isso ? 

- Bom ... eu estava empolgado, horas !

- Tá . Quem é essa mulher, essa tal de Ishitar ? 

- Não conheço . Nunca a vi .

- Se você tivesse deixado o telefone fora do gancho, talvez desse para escutar a conversa das duas, e não apenas os gritos de Minako-sensei . Será que são parentes ? 

- Não sei . Okaasan nunca falou muito sobre isso, e eu também não perguntei . Mas não muda de assunto !

- Shin, mas você é uma mala, mesmo ! Não vai desistir ? 

- Só se você me ensinar a voar ! – ele abriu o maior sorriso que ela já tinha visto .

- Ensinar ? Mas como você acha que eu vou te ensinar a – uma idéia maliciosa surge em sua cabeça, e ela resolve não desperdiça-la – ok, Shin, se parar de me encher, te ensino a voar .

- IUPIIII !!!

- Fica quieto ! Se Minako-sensei ouvir, vai ser o fim !

- Tá bom, mas ... espera um pouco ! Ela disse que não podíamos sair daqui ! Droga !

- Ela disse que não queria que a gente tocasse o chão, lembra ? Mas não falou qual chão ...

- É ? E como vamos sair daqui ? Voando ?

- Já que perguntou ...

Ele fica impressionado . Mais uma vez ela estava fazendo aquilo, voando . Como, ele não sabia, mas o corpo dela cruzava a sala com uma graça enorme . 

- Anda, vem comigo .

- Vai me carregar ? 

- É o jeito – Shin pega nas mãos dela e as segura com força, ao passo que ela vai cruzando a sala em uma velocidade bem mais lenta .

- Uau ! Nossa, que demais !

- Demais pra você ! Como você é pesado ! Tem que fazer um regime !

- Que ? Está me chamando de gordo ? E você ? 

- Shin – ele percebe que ela estava em uma altura bem maior do que antes – quer que eu te largue daqui, é ? 

- Glup ! Não, não ! Mas você não se cansa quando carrega sua okaasan ? 

- Eu não carrego ela, seu bobo ! Ela sabe voar sozinha ! E pode fazer muito mais coisas do que eu ! Okaasan é demais, inigualável ! Só com a força do pensamento, ela pode voar, ler as mentes e curar as pessoas ! É a Senshi mais forte que existe !

- O que é uma senshi ?

- Tem certeza de que é filho de Minako-sensei ? 

- Claro que sou ! Tenho até registro, quer ver ? 

- Deixa pra lá . Vamos para o segundo andar, onde ninguém vai nos atrapalhar .Anda . 

- Mas não posso andar, estou sendo ...

- Esquece  . Venusiano idiota ...- lentamente ela vai carregando-o para longe da sala . Se tivessem permanecido ali por mais algum tempo, teriam ouvido gritos ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Assassino ? 

- Você é um assassino ! Seu monstro assassino !

O mesmo não sabia se ficava triste ou alegre . De certa forma, ela estava se soltando, colocando pra fora seus verdadeiros sentimentos ... mas por outro, não lhe agradava as acusações dela . 

- No que você baseia tais acusações ? 

- E ainda pergunta ? Seu cínico ? Nega que matou a sangue frio Olho-de-águia ? 

- Quem ? 

- Nào se faça de desentendido ! Refiro-me ao homem que você matou agora há pouco !

- Não matei nenhum homem . Na verdade, nem tenho como fazer isso . 

- Porco ! – ela lhe dá um tapa, mas o mesmo nem recua, apenas vira o rosto – como consegue ser tão frio assim ? Tirou uma vida e ainda quer me dar lição de moral ? 

- Mas do que diabos você está falando ? Afinal de contas, quem é esse tal Olho-de-Águia ao qual você se refere ?

- Hoje . Mais cedo . No beco . Eu e você . Olhos-de-Águia . Incinerado vivo . Nega isso ? 

- Ah, sim . Agora estou me lembrando . 

- .....

- .....

- .....

- .....

- .....

- .....

- .....

- .....

- ..... e então ? 

- Entào o que ? 

- Por que o matou ? 

- Hmm, para salvar sua vida, está de bom tamanho ? 

- Nào preciso que me salva ! Eu podia tê-lo acalmado se você não o tivesse exterminado !

- Na verdade, o máximo que conseguiria seria destrui-lo, mas acho que você acabaria afugentando-o . 

- Como é ? 

O jovem fica calado durante alguns segundos, fitando-a . O mesmo não acreditava que ela estava fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta . 

- Mina ... ou Minako, como preferir ... como é possível matar ... algo que nem ao menos está vivo ? ****

- .........

- .........

- .........

- .........

- ......... como é ? Mas ... mas de que diabos você está falando ? Como assim, não estava vivo ? 

- Aquela coisa não estava, simplesmente . Na verdade, aquilo não vivia, e sim, existia . 

- Eu não compreendo ... aquele era Olho-de-Águia . Eu o conheci . Tenho certeza de que era . 

- Tem certeza ? 

- Os olhos, o cabelo, o rosto ... era ele ... tenho certeza de que era !

- Aquilo não era Olho-de-Águia, seja lá o que for isso . 

- Então ... o que era aquela coisa ? 

- Um espirito . 

- Espirito ? UM ESPIRITO ?!?!?!?

Ela cruza os braços, encarando-o . Definitivamente, aquele rapaz estava brincando com ela . 

Aquilo não era um espirito ... não poderia ser um ... 

E além do mais, Olho-de-Águia estava vivo . Em verdade não o vira desde que  o mesmo se revoltou contra Nehelenia, mas mesmo assim .... mesmo ... assim ...

- Certo ... digamos que eu acredite nisso ... o que ele faz aqui ? Ou melhor, como ele se tornou um espirito ? Eu me lembro muito bem dele, tinha um corpo, algo que pudesse ser apalpado . Como poderia ter se tornado um espírito ? 

- Talvez ele sempre tenha sido um ...

- Impossivel . Ele nunca foi um . 

Com um sorriso no rosto, o rapaz cruza os braços, encarando-a . 

- Nunca ? 

- Nunca . Lutei contra ele em tempos passados . Isso é impossivel !

- Sendo assim, só resta uma alternativa, Mina . 

- Qual ? 

- Ele não era Olho-de-Águia . Outro espirito, quem sabe ... mas não Olho-de-Águia . Deve ter sido invocado por ...o que foi ? – ele a fita, percebendo o olhar dela . Não precisava ser um venusiano para sentira as emoções a flor da pele que ela emitia, e perceber o olhar de pura desconfiança da mesma . 

- Você parece saber bastante a respeito disso . – ela falava com desdém e enorme deboche .

- Eu aprendi com você, lembra ?

- Comigo ? – ela pisca rapidamente e fecha o rosto em seguida – garoto ... isso já foi longe demais . Nào me lembro de você, nunca nos encontramos em toda a minha vida . Não o conheço, não confio nem um pouco em você, e sua presença me assusta . Tenho crianças aqui e vou pedir apenas uma vez que se retire de minha residência . 

- Como quiser, Mina – ele dá as costas para ela, e começa a se dirigir até a sala – apenas ouça uma coisa : se esse tal de Olho-de-Águia nunca foi um espírito, então o que nos atacou realmente era um espírito .

- Saia daqui .

- E não é verdade que eu o matei . Meu fogo não é exatamente fogo, sabe . São chamas espirituais. Pra falar a verdade, são poucas as coisas que eu posso fazer contra outra coisa que não seja um espirito .

- Saia já daqui !

- O que eu fiz, na verdade, foi fazer aquele espirito abandonar aquela forma e assumir uma forma bem mais fraca . Desse modo, ele foi obrigado a se retirar para o lugar de onde veio, do contrário, teria sido destruído por completo . 

- Você é surdo, por acaso ?

- Obviamente, você deve estar se perguntando como esse espirito veio até você , não é ? Bem, em verdade os venusianos tem um elo bem forte com o mundo espiritual, mais do que qualquer povo . De certo modo, amadurecem mais rápido, vêem o mundo e as suas mudanças com mais naturalidade . Em verdade existem outros seres que tem a capacidade de contatar espíritos usando a força de sua alma, mas não como os venusianos . Tal povo tem um vinculo fortíssimo com os espíritos, sabia ? São empatas espirituais, na verdade . Diferente de empatas psiônicos, cujo poder empático vem da mente, nos espirituais o poder vem da alma . Claro, isso é um mero detalhe, afinal de contas, só um venusiano poderoso poderia convocar um espirito forte o suficiente para atacar alguém poderoso como você . Em outras palavras, um venusiano que manipule as forças da criação e da destruição .

- Fora daqui, seu ... criação ? Força da destruição ? Mas ... mas ... do que você está falando ? 

- O alfa e o ômega, o principio e o fim, a vida e a morte, o tudo e o nada , o dia e a noite ...

Mas do que ele estava falando ? Como assim, forças da criação e da destruição ? Associar tais coisas ao principio e ao fim, a vida e a morte, era algo tão subjetivo ...

Mas ... ele disse .... vida e morte ? Tudo e nada ? Dia e noite ? 

Será que ...

- Essas tais forças ... quer dizer ... elas são forças ... contrárias ?

- Vejo que está compreendendo, Mina . 

- Por que me chama de Mina ? 

- Por que era assim que eu te chamava, lembra-se ?

- Definitivamente ... não . Por que forças contrárias ? 

- Por que não se suportam, embora também não possam permanecer afastadas . Uma não vive sem a outra, e uma não tolera a outra . Separadas, elas criam,  unidas, se anulam . 

- Separadas, elas criam, unidas, se anulam ...  forças da criação ... forças ... da ... criação ... mas ... será que ... então ... força da criação ... força da criação .... !!!!!

- Entendeu ? 

- Luz ? Você quer dizer ... luz ? O que dá a vida, o que permite o desenvolvimento da vida ... espere um pouco , não acha que isso é um tanto quanto subjetivo ? Não pode fazer sentido !

- Na vida que você leva, o que faz sentido ?

- ...... mesmo assim, se a luz é a força da criação, então a força da destruição é ... é ...

- Trevas . Escuridão . 

- Isso é absurdo ! Por que Luz e Trevas ? Por que não o Vácuo no lugar das trevas ? Por que não a luz das estrelas e a escuridão de um buraco negro e ... e ...

- Percebeu o que você acabou de dizer ? Viu só ? O que eu quero não é te dar uma aula de filosofia no momento, apenas te dar um toque, só isso . 

- E sobre o que seria ? 

- Como você já deve ter percebido, esse espirito foi invocado por um poderoso empata . 

- Mas ele me atacou, como pode ser um espirito ? 

- Por si próprio, ele não pode fazer tal coisa, mas pode ser energizado pelo poder de quem o invocou . 

- Ele controlava as sombras, assim como Olho-de-Águia ... e o fogo, também .

- É um mero detalhe . Na verdade, um truque muito bem feito . 

- Espere um pouco . Está dizendo que alguém invocou um espirito maligno, deu a ele, além de novos poderes, a aparência de um antigo inimigo ? Isso até que pode fazer sentido, mas ... com que propósito ? Por que não fez o mesmo com minhas amigas ? 

- Não percebeu ? Quando fui atingido pela aura daquela mulher, desapareci por alguns instantes . A propósito, como conseguiu escapar ?

- Aura ?

- Aura . Alma . Essência . Espirito . Como preferir chamar . Como escapou ? 

- Agora que perguntou ... eu ... não me lembro direito  . Antes eu me lembrava, mas é como se tivesse esquecido . Só me lembro de estar sentido toda aquela coisa me envolvendo, tentando me corromper, aquela coisa ... doentia, tentando me dominar ... não sei, eu .... acho que algo dentro de mim combateu aquilo . 

- Se você realmente fez isso, então aquele espirito só serviu para te distrair . 

- Faz sentido ... minhas amigas estavam tendo problemas perto dali . 

- Suas amigas ? Quer dizer, as demais princesas ? 

- Princesas ? Ah, sim , as senshis . Por que a pergunta ? 

- Deixa pra lá . Preciso me atualizar na primeira oportunidade . 

- E pelo o que fiquei sabendo, fui atacada pela mesma pessoa que as atacou . Talvez estivesse planejando vir atrás de mim de qualquer jeito . 

- Ela tem medo de você, Mina . Enfrentar as você e as demais senshis ao mesmo tempo não devia estar em seus planos . 

- Medo de mim ? Mas .... mas ... por que ela teria medo de mim ? Eu não lhe fiz mal algum, nunca ousaria fazer tal coisa ...

- Não do que você fez, mas do que poderia ter feito e ....

- FORA DAQUI !!!! SAIA DAQUI, SUA ...SUA ... COISA !!! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ENTRAR NA MINHA CASA E FICAR ME ACUSANDO ? SOU UMA PROFESSORA,  NÃO UM MONSTRO ASSASSINO !!! SAIA !!! SAIA !!! SAIA !!!

- Como quiser, Senshi da vida e da criação . Mas tornaremos a nos encontrar . A gente se cruza por ai, koibito .

Ela piscou por um segundo, e no instante seguinte, ele não estava mais diante dela, como se nunca tivesse estado ali . 

Estranho, ela pensava . 

Muito estranho . 

Ele simplesmente sumiu quando ela ordenou que ele fosse embora . Por que isso não aconteceu antes ? 

Ou melhor ... por que só agora ? Por que só depois de muita insistência o mesmo desapareceu ? 

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia . Nas outras vezes em que deu de cara com ele, o mesmo desaparecia depois de um tempo, como se algo que ela fizesse o afastasse, mas ele tornava a voltar, e não demorava muito para isso . 

Canalha ... 

Como tinha coragem de fazer aquilo ? 

Como teve coragem de acusá-la ? De fazer insinuações sobre sua pessoa ? Justo ela, que havia se recusado a lutar, que se resguardou para não ferir mais ninguém, justo ela ...

Ela vai caminhando pela cozinha, puxando uma cadeira e apoiando-se na mesa . 

Que dia . 

Teve náuseas na parte da manhã, sofreu queimaduras leves por causa de um "suposto" espirito, fora "engolida" por um jorro de escuridão e podridão, restabeleceu o equilíbrio do espirito de sua amiga, teve várias visitas de um sujeito estranho que aparecia e desaparecia de uma hora para outra .... 

Ela sente uma leve dor de cabeça ao pensar no mesmo . Não sabia quem era, tampouco como adentrava em seu recinto com a maior facilidade e desaparecia de igual forma . 

Mas o que a deixava mais irritada ainda, era o fato de que, por algum motivo, o conhecia . 

Quem era ? De onde viera ? E por que sempre falava como se conhecesse seu passado ? 

Um youma, talvez ? 

Isso explicaria muita coisa, mas não tudo . Ele saberia do que houve anos atrás, mas nada antes disso . 

Anos ... atrás ...

Ela toca sua barriga, remoendo-se intimamente . Ainda podia sentir aquilo atingindo-a, perfurando e rasgando sua carne, retalhando-a por completo ... e jogando na sua cara os seus atos . 

Seus atos, seus crimes ... todos frutos de uma adolescência inconseqüente, na qual agiu "em nome do amor" para um bem maior, e muitos inocentes tiveram que pagar pelo seu erro com a própria vida .

Aqueles seres ...

Aqueles youmas ...

Aquele youma ...

Sua barriga dói . E de novo . E de novo  . E de novo . Quando se dá por si, estava no chão, se contorcendo . A mesma segura o pé da mesa, apertando-o para suportar aquilo . Ela trinca os dentes, segurando um grito que clamava por liberdade, até que ele cessa, e ela, com relativo esforço, se ergue . 

Outra vez, não . 

Minako arfava, enquanto ajeitava sua roupa . Só havia sentido tal dor uma vez, apenas uma vez ...

Ela passa a mão por debaixo da camisa, exatamente no local da dor . 

Nada . Simplesmente nada . Nenhum corte, nenhum inchamento, nenhum vestígio da origem da dor, nada . 

Mas ela sabia o motivo, sabia o por que da dor vir exatamente dali . Se perguntava por que não sentia a mesma dor em outras partes do corpo, até . Mas o mais curioso era que, mesmo anos depois daquilo que acabou por mudar sua vida por completo, seu corpo ainda doía, como uma cicatriz profunda para que ela não se esquecesse do passado . 

Dolorosamente suas memórias retornavam, desde o momento em que despertou, passando pelos dias em que agiu como Sailor V, como encontrou aquelas que seriam suas companheiras , como as salvou daquele general do Reino Negro ...

... como matou tantos e tantos youmas antes e depois de se unir a elas, a maneira como ceifou suas vidas, o sofrimento que causou a tantos que estavam ali simplesmente por que não tinham nenhuma opção . Simplesmente cumpriam ordens . 

Soldados, serventes ... tantos youmas mortos ... tantos representantes de um dos povos mais antigos da face da Terra dizimados, quase levando ao total extermínio aquele povo . Em verdade não duvidava que o sangue deles corresse pela veia de muitas pessoas pela face da Terra, uma vez que a raça humana, com suas diversas raças, se miscigenou abundantemente ao longo dos séculos, gerando variações genéticas tão abundantes que em muitos casos era dificil detectar sua origem . Mas, mesmo assim, era um crime contra um povo, talvez comparável até com o crime contra os Judeus na metade do século passado . 

Mas ... será que era tão difícil assim deixar o passado para trás e seguir em direção a uma nova vida ? 

Ela era humana . Não exatamente em alma, mente e espirito, mas em suas escolhas . 

Tinha as habilidades de uma venusiana, os poderes de uma, as características de uma, embora ela tentasse esconde-las e nega-las na maior parte do tempo ... mas eram suas escolhas, não suas habilidades, que a tornavam uma humana . 

Seu filho ... seu lindo e amado filho ... como ela queria contar a ele ... revelar ao mesmo sobre seu passado, sobre o que ela realmente fazia antes de tudo isso começar ... mas como ? Dizendo que era uma guerreira renascida que quase dizimou uma raça inteira ? 

Suas amigas eram uma prova disso, de como elas não estavam preparadas para tal coisa . Akira e Megumi tem crescido ouvindo histórias das grandes guerreiras, dos grandes povos do passado, e pelo que pôde perceber em Amy, a mesma estava tremendamente assustada com o fato de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seus filhos desenvolveriam uma certa curiosidade sobre sua origem, e a mesma não estivesse pronta para explicar isso . 

A grande verdade, ela pensava , a grande verdade nisso tudo ... era que nenhuma senshi da atualidade estava pronta . Nenhuma delas estava pronta para ser mãe de primeira viagem, tiveram que aprender a duras penas a dor da responsabilidade que carregavam . 

E ainda assim, até os dias de hoje, continuavam tendo que aprender muitas coisas, assim como ela . 

Como esperar, então, que estivesse apta a contar tudo para Shinnosuke, se ela sabia que nenhuma delas estavam prontas ? Mais uma vez, Makoto e Rei eram a maior prova disso . Elas viviam contando para as crianças sobre os feitos do passado, e sobre o pouco que lembravam de suas vidas anteriores . 

Mas elas estavam cometendo um erro crucial, o de ignorar a cultura de cada povo . A mesma se recusava a acreditar que os Jovianos e os Marcianos eram apenas um povo guerreiro, que só sabia lutar, lutar e lutar . Recusava-se a acreditar nisso . Um povo não poderia se erguer somente disso . Um ponto de observação eram os mercurianos, conhecidos como um povo bastante intelectual, voltado para o conhecimento . Quantas obras de artes esses povos produziram antes de desaparecerem ? Duvidava que Júpiter, apesar de ser o planeta guardião de uma aliada tão poderosa e com uma força tão destrutiva, tenha se erguido apenas pela luta . Muitas coisas se resolvem sem que um dedo sequer seja erguido . Com certeza esse planeta deve ter tido seus poetas, escultores, dramaturgos, artistas, inventores, intelectuais, escultores, políticos, descobridores, desbravadores, revolucionários e toda gama de diversidades culturais que já surgiu e ainda há de surgir na Terra, e não apenas guerreiros, generais e fazedores de armas, como muitos deveriam estar pensando . 

No entanto, um dia – e com a adolescência chegando, ela imaginava que esse dia estava cada vez mais próximo – as crianças iriam ficar curiosas, iriam se perguntar se a guerra era apenas a única coisa que seus povos conheciam ... e suas mães não saberiam responder, pois só se lembravam de seu povo como guerreiros poderosos, e nada mais . Nunca haviam pesquisado suas origens além de suas memórias, o que, além de deixá-las em uma situação constrangedora com as crianças, causaria um certo desapontamento por parte das mesmas, por perceberem que talvez suas progenitoras não tivessem tanta certeza de tudo o que diziam .

Por hora, ela não se sentia pronta, não se sentia capaz de contar a seu filho sobre o que ela fazia . Não sem ter o conhecimento necessário para saciar sua curiosidade – não toda, pois ninguém sabia de tudo – e não deixá-lo desapontado com isso . 

Por enquanto, estava feliz em ser apenas uma humana, uma professora com uma bela casa e um lindo filho para criar, sem grandes preocupações como salvar o mundo, apenas se sua jóia estava tirando boas notas e ...

Ela apura seu olfato, sentindo aquilo . Queimado . Algo estava queimando !

Ela se vira, olhando para o fogão . A mesma desliga o fogo na mesma hora, e tem uma decepção enorme com o que encontrara . Passara tanto tempo divagando sobre os últimos acontecimentos, que se esquecera por completo da comida, a qual havia queimado por completo . 

- Hmmm ...é, acho que vou ter que tirar as crianças do castigo para jantarmos fora ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ...

- Para de chorar, seu medroso !

- Mas ... mas ... tá muito alto !

- Para de chorar ! Todo dia eu e Okaasan descemos de uma altura vinte vezes maior do que isso, senão mais ! Medroso !

- Eu não sou medroso !

- Não ? Então posso te soltar ? 

Eles olham para o lugar aonde estavam . O segundo andar da casa . Realmente não havia desobedecido sua Okaasan, afinal de contas, não haviam encostado no chão ... da sala . Ele observava o primeiro andar, e a distância até ele . 

A principio ficou empolgado com o fato de Megumi prometer que iria ensiná-lo a voar, mas não considerou de imediato alguns riscos . Ela ainda o segurava, sendo que era a única coisa que o impedia de cair daquela altura . 

- Espera ! Espera ! Você ainda nem me ensinou !

- Mas é assim que você irá aprender ! Pássaros não ensinam seus filhotes a bater as asas, eles os empurram do alto da árvore para que os mesmos aprendam por instinto .

- Não sou um pássaro !

- Nem eu, mas veja só, estou voando !

- Como é que você faz isso ? 

- Okaasan me explicou ! Okaasan me explicou ! – ela bate palmas, como uma menininha orgulhosa por ter aprestado atenção em uma aula e estivesse apta a ensinar, quase derrubando Shin no processo – eu faço isso com a força do meu pensamento !

- É ? 

- Claro ! Anda, pense em voar, mas faça isso com todas as forças !

- Mas ...

- Puxa, Shin ... que medroso que você é !

- Não sou medroso, mas ... mas ... me ensina antes !

- Tá bom, tá bom ! Para de chorar ! – ela o carrega para o piso, soltando-o – bem, faça o seguinte : estique os braços .

- Assim ? 

- É, assim . Agora, bata eles, assim .

- Desse jeito ? 

- Isso ! Perfeito, Shin ! Acabou de ser aprovado no "Curso de Vôo Relâmpago da Megumi-chan ! Satisfação garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta!!!"

- Mas eu não te paguei ...

- Sem problema, depois você me paga . São cinco dólares por aula .

- O que ? Cinco ? Dólares ? Que absurdo ! Não tenho tudo isso !  E mesmo que tivesse, não te pagaria nem metade !

- Ah, é ? Pois então arrume outra professora de vôo, por que eu não trabalho de graça ! E te garanto que não vai encontrar outra por ai, não ...

- Tá, tá ! Eu te pago assim que tiver ! E agora, o que faço ? 

- Suba no corrimão .

- Pronto. E agora ? 

- Pule .

- Pular ? Espera um pouco, melhor treinarmos mais um ...

- Sem chance ! É agora ou nunca !

- Mas eu vou me machucar todinho ! – o pequeno a olhava em pânico, com cara de choro .

- Para de ser medroso, eu já te ensinei a voar, só precisa ter mais confiança em si mesmo !

- Mas ... mas ...

- ANDA LOGO !!! Você é um homem ou é um rato ?

- Sou um homem ! – ele salta, batendo desesperadamente os braços . 

A queda não era tão grande assim, apenas alguns metros entre o primeiro e o segundo andar, mas suficientes para machucá-lo de verdade . O mesmo continua batendo os braços, percebendo tarde demais que ainda não estava apto para realizar tal tarefa ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

_Quente . Muito quente ._

_E brilhante ._

_A luz ... a luz ... novamente, a luz ... como sempre, apesar de sentir que aquela era a primeira vez . _

_Segurava-o ternamente, com amor, carinho , dedicação e piedade ._

_Apertando-o ._

_Abraçando-o ._

_Protegendo-o de toda e qualquer ameaça externa, lutando por ele, sofrendo por ele , caminhando por ele . _

_E o apoiando . Mais do que isso, lutando pela sua vida, coisa que o mesmo já não tinha mais forças para fazer . Não depois da chuva da noite anterior que o atingiu por completo, uma  vez que o mesmo não conseguira abrigo . _

_Ela chorava . _

_Por que  ?_

_Estava ferida ? Talvez . Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas não eram de dor, e sim de tristeza . _

_Ou seria alegria ? Alegria por tê-lo encontrado, coisa sentida por ambos ao mesmo tempo, como se ele tivesse sentido tal sentimento e o mesmo tivesse sido sentido por ela e refletido nele . _

_Mas ... quem era  ? _

_Não sabia . _

_E também não importava . Sabia que tal pessoa estaria ali para apoia-lo, para ajudá-lo, para garantir que o mesmo tivesse uma vida , um nova chance . Em verdade estava esgotado, estava um trapo humano, mas iria se esforçar, iria dar o seu melhor para sobreviver, não por ele, mas pela pessoa que o salvou . _

_Mas, mesmo assim, seu sorriso era belo . Belo, triste, vivo, sofredor ... e singelo . _

_Mas tal pessoa chorava . Chorava sem parar, mais e mais . _

_O que houve ? Por que isso ? Era algo tão triste para deixar tal pessoa em tal estado ? _

_Por acaso ela se assustou com o mesmo ? Era isso, ele deveria partir para não deixá-la triste novamente ? _

_Suas ações nem chegam a ser executadas, quando os braços dela o enlaçaram de forma poderosa, mal permitindo que o mesmo se movesse ._

_Um abraço quente e aconchegando . Carinhoso e inesquecível, até ._

_Quem seria, afinal de contas ? _

_Quem ?_

_Mas como era quente seu abraço ... seu carinho ... seu amor ... _

_Por que isso ? Por que se perguntava sobre isso ? Por que esses sonhos ? _

_Não entendia . Não compreendia seu significado . Tinha uma vaga lembrança daquilo, uma vaga memória . Tempos maus, tempos difíceis, nos quais ele estava sujeito a todo tipo de sorte, boa ou má . _

_Quando o frio da noite o afligia, o calor do dia o castigava, a discriminação dos demais o açoitava e a fome o torturava . _

_Até o dia em que ela chegou, acolhendo-o, carregando-o até seu lar . Depois disso já podia morrer, pois morreria feliz . Havia ganho tudo, sem ter que dar nada em troca . _

_Amor, carinho, educação, respeito, dignidade ... _

_Simplesmente tudo, ela lhe dera tudo . _

_E não havia pedido nada em troca . _

**** 

Ele abre os olhos, confuso . 

O que era aquilo ? 

Era tão quente ! 

Era ... era uma "anja" ! 

 Instintivamente ele a abraça, sentindo um calor enorme ao fazer isso . 

Estava ... estava se sentindo bem . Muito bem . 

Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia medo . Um medo muito grande e , de certa forma, de um modo que ele não sabia como explicar ... não sentia o medo . Como se o medo que percorresse seu corpo , sua alma e sua mente não fosse propriamente seu, mas de outra pessoa, como se alguém estivesse sentindo um medo enorme, e compartilhando com ele tal sensação . 

Mas ... quem ? 

 Que pessoa ? De onde vinha ? 

E como podia sentir que não era dele, como sabia que não estava se confundindo com tal coisa ? 

E por que sentia um calor enorme envolvendo-o, como se o estivesse segurando, protegendo-o de toda e qualquer tipo de coisa que pudesse vir a feri-lo ? 

- Shin-kun ! Shin-kun ! Shin-kun ! - shin-kun ! 

- Hã .... ano ? 

 Outra surpresa, estava no colo de sua Okaasan, e a mesma o abraçava - ou apertava ? - com unhas e dentes, como se daquilo dependesse a vida dele . 

-  Shin-kun, Daijobu ? 

- Okaasan ? Anooo ... o que houve ? 

- Se eu não tivesse pego você, teria se machucado, Shin-kun ! Podia ter quebrado o braço, as pernas ou ambos ! 

- Que é isso, Okaasan ! só ia me machucar um pouco ! 

- Não fale como se não fosse nada ! - ela o apertava mais ainda, e ele percebia um certo nervosismo sendo transmitido pelo seu olhar - Não quero que você se machuque ! 

- Anoo ... desculpe . É que eu ... bem ... gomen, Okaasan . 

- Por que fez isso ? 

- É que a Megumi disse que ia me ensinar a voar e ...

- Ela disse é ? Megumi – ela olha para o alto, encarando a marciana no segundo andar . Tudo bem que era uma criança, mas aquilo havia sido uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto . Certo,  levando em conta o tamanho, peso e massa corpórea de seu filho, dificilmente ele se machucaria tanto . Algumas escoriações, uma dor nos musculos ... um braço destroncado, mas isso com muito, mas muito azar ... mas não deixava de ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto – isso não se faz, sabia ? 

- Glup !

- E nem pense em correr, mocinha ! Não pense que vai escapar de ... de ...

Ela fica congelada durante alguns instantes, criando uma atmosfera de puro silêncio no local . – Shin-kun, vá se trocar . Megumi, vá se lavar, meu filho tem algumas roupas que podem servir em você . 

- Vamos sair, Okaasan ? 

- Sim, minha jóia . Vamos jantar fora . Okaasan teve alguns problemas com a comida . 

Ele desce do colo dela, subindo as escadas, ao passo que Megumi corre até o banheiro . Ela fica ali, parada no primeiro andar, parada . 

Estava preocupada, e bem mais do que o normal . 

Isso por que, no momento em que olhou para cima para repreender Megumi, ela viu uma luz . Uma luz forte, muito forte, mesmo . 

Forte e quente . 

Mais do que a sua . 

- Problemas ? 

De novo, não .

- Agora que você chegou, sim . Garoto, o que eu faço para me livrar de você definitivamente ? 

- Aceitando o que precisa ser aceito, só isso . 

- "timo . 

- Está muito preocupada, pelo visto . Alguma coisa ? Talvez essa estranha luz acima de você, sabe .

- Está vendo isso ? Consegue vê-la ? 

- Sim . E pelos mesmos motivos que você .

- Pode senti-la ? Percebe o quanto é poderosa ? Ela é .... é ... e mais forte do que a minha luz !

- Mais ... forte ? – ele a olha, curioso – não me parece . Estou vendo uma luz pulsando, mas ela não é mais poderosa do que a sua, é bem mais fraca, na verdade . Deve ter se enganado . 

- Sei muito bem o que estou vendo ! Tenho certeza disso !

- Eu não duvido que esteja certa . Nem um pouco . Afinal, os venusianos sempre tiveram uma ligação com o mundo espiritual muito intima . Pelo visto, estamos vendo a mesma luz, mas você está vendo algo mais, não é mesmo ? Bem, quanto a isso, não há muito que eu possa fazer, a não ser tomar cuidado . Pode ser um aviso, um presságio ... ou algo parecido . 

- Afinal de contas, quem é você, Joshua ? 

- Ora, não me reconhece mais, Mina-chan ? Não se lembra do seu Koibito ? 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Finalmente o dia estava terminando . 

Aquele com certeza seria um dia memorável para todos, durante muito tempo . 

Fazia tempo desde que não trabalhava tanto assim em um período tão curto de tempo . Não que não estivesse acostumado com isso, pelo contrário . A redação do jornal era uma correria do inicio ao fim, desde o primeiro dia em que ele fora trabalhar lá . 

Mas que as vezes ele tinha a leve sensação de que algo estava acontecendo além da costumeira confusão da sociedade humana, disso ele tinha certeza . 

Pra começar, tinha a estagiária . SUA estagiária, sobre a SUA supervisão, seguindo as SUAS ordens, ajudando-o em SEU  trabalho . 

A cidade estava em um tremendo alvoroço, um bando de malucas começou a lutar na frente de uma escola – a qual, a propósito, os filhos de conhecidas suas estudavam – todos eram levados para uma delegacia, sendo libertos de lá, como se nada tivesse acontecido ... e onde diabos estava a estagiária em uma hora dessas ? Onde estavam os dados a respeito daquelas mulheres que ele havia pedido para a mesma buscar há dias?

Dias atrás havia comentado com a mesma a respeito de alguns dados guardados nos arquivos do jornal, os quais eram razoavelmente antigos . Eram uma série de reportagens a respeito de fatos estranhos ocorridos anos atrás, em que o planeta – e, em especial, o Japão, e mais especificamente, Tóquio, e pra ser ainda mais especifico, o bairro Juuban – sofreu supostas "invasões alienígenas"  e fora protegida por um grupo de mulheres vestidas em roupas hiper-curtas . As tais Sailors .

Mas a grande verdade era que ele vivera esse momento . Era um adolescente quando vivenciou tais fatos . A maioria das pessoas , como sua estagiária, deveriam ser criancinhas muito pequenas naquela época, e portanto não se lembravam direito dos detalhes, mas ele sim . Provavelmente alguns colegas de trabalho mais velhos também, assim como seu chefe, mas aparentemente não estavam dando muito atenção ou ligando os fatos . 

Mas essa era a verdade . Recolheu relatos de testemunhas, inquiriu policiais, verificou marcas no local do incidente ...

Pena que se  atrasou um pouco .  Coisa que fez em horas, poderia ter feito na metade do tempo com sua auxiliar cobrindo outros pontos . Ela poderia ir tirando o maior número possível de informação dos policiais enquanto ele corria atrás de fontes, ou então poderia , junto com o fotógrafo, tirar fotografias da cena, enquanto ele tentava localizar algum felizardo que estava passando com uma camera por ali na hora . 

Com sorte – e quebrando bastante a cabeça – ele conseguiu bastante material . Se tivesse a chance de comparar os dados atuais e as fotos com as fotos de anos atrás, teria provas concretas de que algo estava acontecendo – e, quem sabe, dar uma ajuda ao governo para que possam agir antes que as coisas piorassem, o que sempre acabava acontecendo quando as Senshis lutavam – e TALVEZ seu chefe não o demitisse e ele não tivesse que tentar uma vaga em um tablóide . 

Mas onde diabos estava essa garota ? Dias atrás pediu para sair cedo, dizendo que seu Otousan estava passando mal, e o mesmo, embora não tivesse acreditado muito, a dispensou . Agora, no momento em que ele mais precisava dela, a mesma sequer aparece ao trabalho ? 

Iriam ter uma longa conversa depois .

Mas talvez algo tivesse acontecido com a mesma, talvez algo grave . Talvez o estado do Otousan dela tivesse agravado e ela estivesse com a cabeça a mil por hora, e nem tivesse pensado em ligar para o mesmo . Talvez estivesse passando mal e se esquecera de ligar avisando que faltaria ...

Sejam quais fossem os motivos, ela merecia uma chance de se explicar . Era uma moça esforçada, dedicada e atenciosa . Fazia Jornalismo na Universidade de Tóquio, o que por si só já era uma grande coisa, diga-se de passagem . Ou talvez o ritmo de estudo-trabalho a tivesse deixado exausta . Lembrava-se disso quando fora um estudante daquela univesidade . Estudar, trabalhar, arranjar tempo para cuidar de sua namorada ...

Pensando bem, era cuidar de sua namorada, trabalhar e arranjar um tempo para estudar ...

É, iria dar um desconto para a moça . Afinal, era uma estagiária e, ao contrário do que muitos diziam, de que "estagiário é sub-forma de vida" , a garota estava ali para aprender .

Mas chega de ficar pensando nisso, agora tinha que conversar com uma das últimas testemunhas . 

Parado em frente ao portão da escola, ele aguarda pacientemente até ver o homem que vinha em sua direção . Pela sua cara, parecia exausto . 

Hmmm ... ele é novo . Muito novo . Devia ter a idade de sua assistente . 

Aliás, agora se lembrava, Minako dava aula nessa escola . Esse rapaz deveria ser um professor-em-teste, um professor substituto . 

E pela cara, parecia que resistira arduamente a um longo dia, temendo pelo próximo . 

- Com licença ? – ele aborda o rapaz que acabara de atravessar o portão – boa tarde, posso tomar um pouco do seu tempo ? 

- Pois não ? Quem é o senhor ? O que deseja ? 

- Meu nome é Mitsukai Roger, repórter, muito prazer . Importa-se de me ceder um pouco do seu tempo, senhor Fuyutsuki ?

- Sim, me importa . Tchau .

- Espere, espere, espere ! O que acha de ...

- Olha aqui, moço ... já me basta ter sido interrogado pelos policiais e ter que agüentar os outros professores rirem de mim, não venha torrar o pouco de paciência que eu ainda tenho .

- Bem ...

- O que foi ? É surdo ? Não me enche o saco, tô cheio, já passei da conta ! Me deixa em paz !

Ai, ai . Pelo visto, esse daí seria difícil, muito difícil . 

- Esqueça, tudo bem ? Já vi que você não está com muita paciência para falar, não é mesmo ?

- Com certeza !

- Então, esqueça a entrevista – ele guarda seu bloco de anotações na bolsa e a caneta – não quero tomar do seu tempo se o senhor não se sente bem, ok ?

- É bom mesmo ! Já me fizeram de tudo hoje, tudo !

- E eu não sei ? Tem idéia da confusão que foi hoje ? A calmaria de sempre no jornal, sabe . Assaltos,  assassinatos, fotos de crianças desaparecidas, anúncios de casas ... tudo na mais perfeita ordem . E eis que , de repente, um monte de malucas aparece em frente a essa escola aqui e resolve colocar suas diferenças em dia, com resultados catastróficos – ele aponta para a rua . Alguns postes estavam caídos, outros os fios estavam cortados, algumas placas impediam a passagem por outras ruas, alguns prédios possuíam andares com os vidros totalmente quebrados ... – e o meu dia vira de cabeça pra baixo ! E eu que pensei que essa seria uma semana tranqüila, veja só .

- Concordo com você . Concordo plenamente . Achei que estava com sorte ao substituir a professora, mas não imaginei que, dentre todas as possibilidades, eu acabaria com a pior de todas . 

- Sem contar que tem o mala do meu chefe, cobrando uma reportagem decente sem muita enrolação e ... – Roger desabotoa o botão da gola de sua camisa e afrouxa um pouco sua gravata – escuta ... tá a fim de beber alguma coisa ? 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-  E foi isso . Anos estudando, um pouco estagiando e ganhando experiência, trabalhando em várias seções, e cá estou eu, em frente a uma noticia que seria capaz de me enviar direto para o tablóide mais próximo !

- Que fria, hein ! – o rapaz terminava de saborear sua bebida, limpando um pouco a boca – já não sei qual é pior, a minha ou a sua . E eu ainda tenho que aturar aquelas crianças ...

- Se você gosta da coisa, então se dedique, se esforce, e os problemas não significarão nada . 

- É o que eu tenho feito ... mas ultimamente a professora-titular tem me usado para cada coisa ...

- Lembro-me quando comecei . Era o jornal da faculdade, muito divertido, por sinal . Pena que o reitor vivia no nosso pé, as vezes vetava algumas matérias nossas . Era um trabalho muitas vezes duro, sabe . Ter os próprios alunos, colegas de classe contra você, isso é algo muito chato . Felizmente não foram todos . 

- Hmmm ... desculpe perguntar, mas ... do que você está falando ? 

- Ah, perdão . As vezes eu me esqueço de que muitas pessoas não sabem disso . Sabe, naquela época havia um reitor do qual o nome agora me escapa, mas acontece que ele era muito, digamos assim, "protetor"  com a universidade . Se pudesse manter o nome dela limpo, dane-se o que os demais pensassem . Quantas vezes edições inteiras do jornal foram recolhidas por causa dele ... ainda bem que tinha o professor Seo pra dar uma força pra gente . 

- Seo ? 

- Nekomi Seo, foi um professor meu na faculdade . 

- Seo ? Nekomi Seo ? Refere-se aquele que tem sido um dos melhores reitores da Universidade de Tóquio nos últimos vinte anos ? 

- É, esse mesmo . Foi bem merecida a "promoção" . Ouvi dizer que ele não ficou cheio de si depois disso, como acontece com algumas pessoas . Mas continuando ... deixa eu ver, como vou te contar isso ... bom, o jornal sempre bateu de frente com o reitor, sempre . Mas houveram alguns incidentes estranhos por lá, sabe . Pessoas encontradas desmaiadas nos mais diversos locais, nas horas mais impróprias .

- Período de provas ? 

- Essa foi boa ! Bem, ele usou isso como desculpas, e até recolheu alguns jornais nossos falando sobre isso . Pode imaginar o que aconteceria se essa noticia vazasse ? Sabe, escolas, universidades, centros comunitários ... é um fato que em muitos desses lugares há o consumo de drogas, desde a pessoa que é uma dependente total, até aquela que usa apenas para se distrair um pouco – ele toma mais um gole da cerveja – mas o estranho era que nenhum deles tinha algo assim no seu histórico e, cá entre nós ... os alunos tem segredos entre si, não acha ? Segredos que não contam para professores, claro . Mas houve um acontecimento estranho, qual chamou a atenção de muitos alunos .

- Hmmm – Fuyutsuki bebia deliciava-se com outro – engraçado você saber de tudo isso – outro gole – por que está me contando isso ? 

- Só comentando algumas coisas que acontecem por trás dos  corredores, sabe . Você está estudando e dando duro para ser um professor, não é mesmo ? Eu não o sou, mas se quer uma dica ... lembre-se de que você já foi um aluno, portanto, quando for tirar alguma conclusão a respeito deles, pense no que faria no lugar deles . 

- Eí, boa idéia ! Agora já sei onde errei ! Aqueles pré-adolescentes só respeitam aquela professora loira ! Fale mais, fale mais sobre isso, o que aconteceu de estranho ?

- Bem ... é sobre um desaparecimento sabe . 

- De que tipo ?

- Daqueles que causam problemas . Sabe, as pessoas já estavam até se acostumando com os desmaios, os quais eram mais freqüentes . Estavam até achando que era uma droga que aumentava a capacidade intelectual das pessoas, veja só . Mas não acharam tão interessante quando encontraram o corpo de uma garota dentro do armário em que eram guardadas as bóias usadas na piscina . A menina havia desaparecido no inverno , e como foi um inverno bem forte naquele ano, a piscina ficou interditada para todos, e a equipe de natação teve que providenciar um outro local para treinos . Quando o corpo da mesma começou a cheirar, foi ai que resolveram averiguar . Finalmente haviam descoberto onde estava aquela menina . Depois disso o reitor não conseguiu abafar o escândalo e foi afastado . Outro reitor foi colocado em seu lugar, mas este não durou muito e Seo assumiu .

- Hmmm ... espera um pouco ... acho que você não está falando a verdade ... na verdade, acho que você não está falando nenhuma verdade . 

- Faz diferença ? Talvez as pessoas realmente estivessem usando uma nova droga que causasse esses desmaios, talvez um dos editores do jornal não fosse com a cara do reitor e sempre aproveitasse toda oportunidade para difamá-lo ... ou talvez a menina que morreu fosse uma caloura desiludida que estava desesperada por não conseguir fazer amigos e se entregou às drogas, e acabou experimentando mais do que suportava . Que diferença faz ? Não há nada registrado, e o que havia sido, já virou poeira cósmica há muito tempo, e tal coisa deve ter virado uma "lenda urbana"  de Toudai , de modo que estou contando para você, mas não tenho como provar . Até tenho ... mas para que ? Melhor deixar como estar, não acha ? Muita gente já sofreu,  e é verdade que não podemos apaziguar o sofrimento da família daquela garota ... mas se ao menos serve de consolo, Seo tem feito um ótimo trabalho . Pelo que andei ouvindo falar, os casos de venda de drogas são praticamente nulos por lá, o consumo de bebida alcóolica nas dependências de Toudai também . Não que lá tenha se tornado o lugar perfeito, mas algumas pessoas se esforçaram para remediar um pouco a situação .

O rapaz termina com seu copo e, no instante seguinte, enche-o novamente, tomando um pouco .

- Eu, hein ... que história mais estranha ... parece até com a daquelas malucas .

- As Sailors ?

- Exato ! Um bando de malucas lutando de mini-saia e ... aliás, cara ... aquela Sailor de saia vermelha ... cara, que pernas que ela tinha !

- Mesmo ? Hmmm ... devia estar por perto par ver isso . 

- Você perdeu !Aquela outra de Saia verde, teve uma hora em que ela saltou e cravou os dedos na parede da escola e ficou presa lá ! E a forma que ela mantinha as pernas ... o pouco que sua saia cobria ... hmmm ... olha, pena que eu era mais novo na época e não pude aproveitar direito ... mas aquelas Sailors estão mais gostosas do que antes ! Aquela altona de saia verde usava uma saia que cobria bem menos do que devia . Eu não sabia se me assustava ou se me apaixonava por ela na hora . E a de saia vermelha ? Teve uma hora em que ela fez uma cara de má ... deliciosa . Gostosa, tesuda, avião . Maravilhosa . Deusa .

- É, eu me lembro delas, também . Mas, por problemas técnicos, não posso nem pensar nelas . 

- Pois devia e ... se quer um conselho, tome um cuidado .

- Sou repórter, lembra ? Tomo cuidado sempre . 

- É melhor tomar mais . Aquelas loucas são perigosas .

- O que houve ? Mudou de opinião ? 

- Nunca mudei . Mas eu me lembro muito bem das coisas que elas acabavam destruindo . E afetando, de certo modo .

- Tem raiva delas ? 

- Raiva, não . Preocupação . Não consigo viver sabendo que há pessoas por ai fazendo o que elas podem fazer de uma hora pra outra .

- Lembro-me vagamente delas . Na verdade, minha atenção estava mais voltada para minha parte hormonal, entende .

- Sei . Eu também estava mais preocupado com outra coisa . Para mim, era uma coisa fantástica . Parecia um sonho, pessoas com super-poderes andando por ai, quem nos desenhos animados e nas histórias em quadrinhos .Elas pulavam entre os prédios, voavam, disparavam coisas coloridas, salvavam a cidade e lutavam pelo amor e pela justiça ... mas todos nós acabamos crescendo e vendo-as com outros olhos . E você também, imagino . Cada um acaba percebendo que elas não são tão heroínas assim . Percebe que, se elas podem nos salvar, também podem nos ferir quando quiserem . Tinha uma que disparava uma névoa, não me lembro direito do nome ... já imaginou ela fazendo isso, atirando aquela coisa contra algumas pessoas ? Ou melhor, já imaginou ela disparando isso em uma grande avenida, ou uma encruzilhada ? 

- Nem precisa dizer, já imaginei o estrago .

- E tinha uma outra que, acho que se chamava Sailor Marte ... ela disparava fogo pelas mãos ! Mas o que é isso ? Tem idéia do perigo que é essa mulher  ? 

- Posso imaginar . Mas não acha que está sendo um pouco pessimista ? 

- Pessimista ? PESSIMISTA ??? Cara, eu estava dando aula quando a Sailor Júpiter saltou em direção a escola e cravou os dedos na parede, ficando pendurada enquanto uma doida com uma foice atacava ! Em vez de sair logo dali, ela ficou e acabou sendo atingida e ficou presa em uma espécie de redoma escura, algo assim . Sabe o que ela fez ? A doida começou a usar aquele poder elétrico dela dentro da redoma, e explodiu aquilo por dentro . Foi uma idéia bem criativa, tenho que admitir ... MAS SERÁ QUE ELA SE ESQUECEU DO LOCAL EM QUE ESTAVA ? E se aqueles raios se espalhassem e atingissem a fiação local ? E as crianças que estavam na janela ? 

- É – Roger maneava a cabeça – isso realmente foi muita irresponsabilidade dela . Ao menos, não atingiu ninguém .

- Não ? Não atingiu ninguém ? Olha, isso não fez diferença, por que ela fez de novo ! Aquela doida com uma foice deu um superpulo e a Sailor Júpiter lançou um ataque contra ela que causou um curto-circuito na rede elétrica de várias ruas próximas ! Foi pura sorte os cabos que se arrebentaram não terem atingido ninguém ! E quando aquela outra que disparava fogo chegou ...

- Espera um pouco – ele tomava o copo da mão do rapaz – o que acha de me explicar isso do começo , só pra eu entender isso direito ? 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Fim da tarde . 

Mais um dia de expediente, mais uma noite que chegava . 

No fim, até que conseguiu bons resultados . 

Ouvir os fatos narrados por aquela rapaz foram bem interessantes . Em verdade, já havia falado com outras pessoas – as quais relataram diferentes pontos da cena – mas ele tinha um ponto de vista mais interessante, afinal, estava praticamente de frente para o evento . 

Mas sua opinião sobre as Senshis era deveras interessante . Por mais que agissem como heroínas, ainda assim não representavam o governo ou a força de defesa da cidade, e além disso, ainda havia o risco . As pessoas , da mesma forma que ficavam à mercê do auxilio destas, também ficavam à mercê de suas mudanças temperamentais . E se uma dessas se irritasse ? Ficasse furiosa ? Imagine a destruição que poderia causar . 

Realmente, a julgar pelo modo que o rapaz descrevia assustadoramente a Sailor Marte, não duvidava que ele suspeitasse que ela fora a responsável pela destruição do templo Hikawa . 

Rei ...

Aquilo o lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos . O ataque ao bairro Juuban, o incêndio do templo ... muitas coisas estranhas estavam ocorrendo naquele local . 

Pensando bem, em toda a cidade . Ainda estavam removendo os escombros do centro de Tóquio . O número de vitimas fora enorme . 

Mas o mais estranho era a total falta de evidências . Muitos diziam que foi um ato criminoso de autoria da Al Qaeda ou algum outro grupo fundamentalista, outros, que um terremoto pegou todos . 

Mas a grande questão é que as pessoas ainda não conseguiram repostas para aquilo . Até mesmo os sobreviventes não sabiam descrever direito o que aconteceu, apenas que, de uma hora para outra, carros explodiam, eram arremessados contra outros e mito mais . 

E agora, a escola . 

O mesmo se dirigia rapidamente para a redação do Jornal . Tinha que correr, revelar fotos, redigir textos ...

... e aproveitar para analisar a fita ao seu lado . Fora muito esperto em carregar um gravador . Convencer aquele rapaz a falar não fora tarefa fácil . Pena que chegou tão tarde, o mesmo já estava cheio de ser feito de palhaço por outros colegas de profissão que riam do que ele contava . 

Pelo visto, iria ficar até tarde naquele dia . Ainda bem que havia telefonado anteriormente para sua sogra para que a mesma buscasse seus filhos na escola, evitando que o mesmo tivesse uma senhora dor-de-cabeça no futuro . Só faltava ligar para sua esposa ... novamente . Afinal, o que houve ? Por que Amy não respondia ? Ligara para casa, para o celular ... nada !

Telefonou para o celular de Makoto, inutilmente . Por algum motivo que ele não compreendia, o mesmo não dava sinal . 

De qualquer forma, havia algo que ele devia fazer, algo que precisava fazer . 

Roger puxa seu celular, e começa a teclar os números . Se sua memória estivesse boa, era esse o de sua estagiária . 

Queria ter ligado antes, mas o dia fora tão corrido, que mal se lembrara disso, ou tivera tempo . Bem, seria agora . Estava preocupado, melhor saber como ela estava, e o que houve para ela não responder o dia inteiro . E como a mesma havia lhe dado esse número de emergência para o caso dela não poder ser encontrada ... 

Um toque . Dois toques . Três toques . Atende . 

- Alô ? Alô ? Alô ? Naru, aqui é o Roger, tudo bem com você ? 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Ela é linda, não acha ? 

- Desde o primeiro momento que a vi . Ela é muito especial .

- O que será que vai acontecer com ela ? Será que vai resistir ? 

- Acha que o tempo se encarregará dela ? 

- Talvez . Se por um lado ele é ótimo para curar as coisas, ele também é ótimo para se esquecer das coisas . 

- Algumas coisas não se esquecem tão facilmente, Seo . As vezes, elas são tão fortes, que se mantém por séculos, milênios, até, a espera de uma oportunidade, uma chance de retornar e reclamar tudo o que lhe fora tomado . Tudo do qual fora privado por tanto tempo, durante muito tempo . Acho que ela pode ser comparada a essa universidade . Será que ela vai desaparecer ? Talvez sim, talvez não . Mas, mesmo que ela seja reduzida as cinzas ... será aqui que ela permanecerá – ela aponta para sua cabeça – e aqui também – a mesma aponta para seu peito – e não só por mim, mas por todos que acreditam nela . Essa universidade significa muito para muitos, Seo . Muitos . 

- Já faz tempo . Muito tempo desde que conversei com Meijin pela última vez . Eu ... eu estava preocupado . As crianças estavam seguindo em frente com o plano desde que encontrei o canalizador . Mas o meu medo era enorme . Foi então que percebi, sabe ... nunca fui um servo muito bom . Eu era bondoso demais com eles . Sempre fui . Acho que por isso poupei muitos deles dessa missão, deixando-os de fora para o futuro . Mentira . Estava preocupado . Estava morrendo de medo de que eles encontrassem as Senshis, de que tivessem um terrível fim . Fico imaginando o que teria ocorrido com Maki se eu não tivesse ido até lá e ... alô ?

"- Alô ? Boa tarde ?"

- Boa tarde, com quem eu falo ? 

"- Boa tarde, meu nome é Roger, gostaria de falar com Nekomi Naru .

- Este é um telefone de emergência e – ele para, lembrando-se de que Naru estava inconsciente a uma hora dessas – perdão, em que posso ajudá-lo ? 

"- Sou do mesmo jornal que ela, sou seu supervisor . Ela não veio hoje nem comunicou o motivo de sua ausência . Tentei entrar em contato com a mesma o dia inteiro, mas não consegui ."

- Ela está passando mal . Foi acometida de cólicas e não se sentiu muito bem o dia inteiro .

"- Bem, então eu desejo melhoras para ela , senhor .. ?"

- Seo . Nekomi Seo .

"- Nekomi ... Seo ?!?!? Professor Seo, é o senhor ?"

- Perdão, mas eu  o conheço ? 

- Mitsukai Roger, turma de Jornalismo, terceiro período . Lembra-se de mim ?"

- Perdão, mas ... não . 

"- Imaginei isso . Bom, aproveitando, parabéns pela sua promoção, professor Seo . O senhor mereceu se tornar Reitor . Fiquei sabendo que o senhor fez um ótimo trabalho . As brigas, as confusões, os incidentes ... fiquei impressionado ao saber sobre isso ! O senhor é muito competente e dedicado a esse local para conseguir tanto, professor ."

- Obrigado ... Roger . Tenho me esforçado, embora os resultados nem sempre me agradem .

"- Sempre modesto, professor . Esse é o professor Seo que eu conheço . Bem, se me dá licença, terei que desligar . Foi muito bom conversar com o senhor . Se me dá licença ..."

Clic !

- Quem era ? 

- Do mesmo local de trabalho de Naru .Seu supervisor . Estava preocupado com a mesma . 

- Entendo . 

- Se ela não fosse tão cabeça dura ...

- Ela fez aquilo apenas por você, Seo . Ao contrário daquela mulher, ela tinha em mente os perigos que envolvem cada um de nós, inclusive ela . Foi muita estupidez ela ter confrontado as Senshis, e sua filha tinha isso em mente . E sinceramente ... não acho que ela se importe tanto com os objetivos de Meijin . Antes sim, mas agora ...

- A lealdade dela é dirigida apenas a mim, é isso que você quer dizer ? 

- Entenda como quiser . Nada me tira da cabeça que ela foi até lá apenas para impedir que tudo pelo qual você lutou fosse por água abaixo . Nada mesmo – ela cessa seus comentários, observando o céus . Como estava belo . A noite caia maravilhosamente . – chegou a nossa hora, Seo . A hora que Meijin tanto esperava chegou, o momento pelo qual ela tem aguardado durante todo esse tempo . 

Ele maneia a cabeça, fechando os olhos . 

Séculos . Milênios, na verdade .

Muito tempo havia se passado . 

Muito tempo, mesmo . Mais do que alguém poderia suportar . 

Finalmente a grande hora, o grande momento pelo qual  Meijin Aguardou através dos séculos chegou . 

E nada poderia impedir isso . Nada nem ninguém . 

O grande Rei, príncipe Endimyon, estava aprisionado . Justamente aquele que lhe representava maior perigo estava imobilizado . Sua estranha esposa, a qual possuía um nível de poder maior do que os humanos normais, também . Não sabia quem a mesma era, tampouco não compreendeu o por que da dama de preto insistir para que a mesma fosse colocada sob extrema vigilância ... mas aquilo também não fazia a menor importância . 

Sailor Júpiter, Mercúrio e Marte não representavam perigo aos seus reais objetivos . Mesmo que pudessem encontra-lo, pouco poderiam fazer contra a dama negra, ainda mais em sua atual situação, e uma vez que a única que realmente poderia representar perigo para a mesma - embora não soubesse disso – estava fora de combate, segundo sua aliada, nada poderia impedi-lo . Na verdade, as Inners Senshis não apenas não tinham nada a ver com isso, como também não lhes dizia respeito . De todo tipo de criatura que poderia atrapalhá-lo, elas eram as que menos tinham a ver com o assunto . 

Talvez um pouco, mas não o suficiente para intervirem . 

Mas, de qualquer forma ... estava preparado . Tudo estava seguindo conforme o planejado, apesar do que houve até então . 

Meijin retornaria . 

Era a grande hora . O grande momento . 

E nada, nada poderia impedir isso . 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

**_"It's My Life" ...._**

**_- Gozado ... sempre me vi cantando essa música, nos meus últimos momentos . Tinha sonhos, brincava as vezes com a idéia ... mas não deixava de ser engraçado . As vezes, sonhava que estava no céu para ser julgado, e enquanto o livro da vida que continha tudo o que eu havia feito era lido, eu cantava essa música . _**

**_"It's My Life ..."_**

**_"It's My Life ..."_**

****

**_*********_**

**_- Lembra-se disso, Yuji ? Claro que se lembra . _**

**_- Sim, eu me lembro ... mas você canta muito mal !_**

**_- E você, não ? _**

**_- Ah, mas eu tenho algo que você não tem .CHARME !!!_**

**_- Vai sonhando ... _**

**_- Eí, não me menospreze ! Ainda vai me ver cantando !Você vai ver só, vou fazer tanto sucesso quanto Hayashibara-sama !!!_**

**_- Ai você cai da cama e acorda, não é ?_**

**_- Estraga prazer !_**

**_- Bom ... ao menos você pode sonhar . E com licença, que o meu horário de almoço já está terminando e tenho que voltar ao trabalho . Com licença ..._**

**_- Té mais ._**

****

**_*******_**

**_- Nossa ! Chipre, que redação linda ! Meus parabéns !_**

**_- Brigado, mano ! Sensei também me elogiou !_**

**_- É ? Que bom ! Vambora, isso merece uma comemoração ! Shoten, tô meio sem grana então vou tirar da tua carteira, ok ? _**

**_- Como é ? Eí, não mexa nisso !_**

**_- Perdeu, cara . Perdeu ._**

****

**_*******_**

**_- Fique ai, Miki . Não venha, fique ai ._**

**_- Mas ... por que ? _**

**_- Isso não é pra você . Fique ai . _**

**_- Não é justo, todos nós ..._**

**_- Justo ? Miki, o que tem de justo nisso ? Shoten, diga alguma coisa !_**

**_- Mana, eu não quero que você suje suas mãos, ok ? _**

**_- Sujar ? É só isso o que vocês pensam de mim ? Sou tão filha dele quanto vocês ! Quanto cada um de nós ! Se é para fazer isso, que façamos todos juntos ! Nenhum culpando o outro ou a culpa ficando somente para alguns ! Todos !_**

****

**_*******_**

**_- Ai ! Ai ! Ai ! Ai ! Ai !_**

**_- Seu tonto ! Eu disse pra não empinar a bicicleta ! Viu só o que você ganha por ser teimoso ? _**

**_- Ai, ui ! Desculpa, Sumire-mama ! Desculpa ! Eu prometo que não faço de novo ! Mas faz parar de doer, por favor !_**

******

Lixo . Puro e simplesmente ... lixo . Não havia nada de útil ali . Nada . Em verdade era uma surpresa ter descoberto tais coisas a respeito de seus inimigos, mas a mesma não dava a mínima para isso naquele exato momento . Era puro lixo . 

Ela abre os olhos, observando o céu . A noite se aproximava rapidamente, mas para ela, tal luxo não existia . Não com muito o que fazer pela frente . 

Estava dividida . Dividida entre a alegria e a tristeza . Acabara de receber o segundo maior presente de toda a sua vida . O primeiro foi quando sua princesa nasceu . O segundo foi quando ela renasceu . 

Sua linda ... sua princesa ... seu amor ... seu carinho ... seu tesouro ... seu afeto ... sua alegria ... seu orgulho ...sua benção ... sua dádiva ...

Mas também sentia medo . Um medo que nunca havia sentido antes, e de uma forma que chegava a assustá-la . 

Por pouco, quase a perdeu . Quase . 

Mas embora quase tenha acontecido, sentiu a agonia de perder a única coisa que importava para a mesma . Só ela e somente ela, e nada mais . 

Os dias em que vagou em claro pela cidade, a procura de algo que a fizesse esquece-la ... os momentos em que chorou incessantemente , tentando superar aquilo ... tudo em vão . Nem seu orgulho de guerreira poderia ser abalado, pois já havia sido despedaçado ao falhar em proteger quem mais amava . 

Sua filhinha ...

Ela esteve prestes a morrer . Vislumbrou a morte, esteve cara-a-cara com a mesma, e sobreviveu . 

Não sem cicatrizes, infelizmente .

Pois, naquele instante, naquele momento em que suas mentes tornaram a se unir, ela finalmente compreendeu tudo, cada ponto, cada detalhe . A tristeza da mesma, a dor que ela sentiu ao ver seu lar destruído ... o medo que teve ao ver aquelas pessoas ... o pânico tremendo que sentiu a ponto de mal ter forças para fugir – pudera, estava tão assustada que nem lhe passou pela cabeça ir até a outra extremidade daquele morro e saltar, descendo a encosta suavemente como ambas faziam as vezes – e a tristeza que ela sentia por ela mesma . O medo que a pequena teve ao sentir que sua okaasan estava se afastando mais e mais, a solidão que sentia ... e a ausência . 

Uma sempre pode sentir a outra . 

Duas mentes ligadas, uma poderosa união que tornava mãe e filha em irmãs de corpo e mente . 

Uma enorme confiança compartilhada , uma alegria sentida, um sentimento de satisfação que uma sentia apenas por saber que a outra estava ali, simplesmente existindo . 

Os medos que possuíam, as alegrias ...

Tudo compartilhado . 

E o medo da solidão, também . O medo e a agonia ao sentir que aquela que mais ama havia, de alguma forma, se afastado tanto que não poderia mais senti-la . Como se uma barreira maior do que a distância interferisse com isso . 

Justamente o que a deixava mais intrigada . Sempre fora capaz de sentir sua filha . O que havia sido tão poderoso que havia cortado a ligação de ambas ? Mesmo triste, deveria ser capaz de sentir a agonia da filha . 

Teria ela , em um momento de extremo desespero, criado instintivamente um escudo mental tão poderoso que bloqueou tal acesso durante esses dias ? 

Seja o que for, não estava mais lá, não sentiu nada em sua filha quando a encontrou, além de seu estado mental em frangalhos .

Mas agora estavam juntas novamente . E isso a deixava feliz . Deixava-a enebriada com a sensação de ter sua princesa de volta . 

Mas também lhe trazia preocupações . 

E agora ? O que fazer ? O que seria de ambas ? Seu antigo lar, o templo Hikawa, estava reduzido a cinzas, a menos do que nada, e ela era a autora da mesma . 

Mas não se arrependia . 

Como sacerdotisa, tinha a obrigação de lutar contra as forças do mal, os espíritos malignos e o que mais surgisse . 

E aqueles ... aqueles .... eles haviam atacado o templo . Haviam maculado solo sagrado ameaçando a vida de uma inocente . 

Ela tinha sua obrigação . Tinha uma missão a cumprir . 

Tinha que purificar aquele lugar . 

E foi o que fez . 

Embora, no fundo, não negasse que naquele momento fora tomada por uma raiva tremenda, de modo que queria destruir tudo e todos que estivessem ao seu redor .

Ela se deita no chão, observando o céu . Em outra época, estaria ali com sua filhota, contanto as estrelas e tentando adivinhar aonde estavam os planetas . Muito espertinha, lembrava-se . 

O que faria agora ? Reconstruiria o templo ? Como ? Não havia sobrado nada . Nada de nada . Em verdade possuía uma razoável quantia no banco, mas esta não seria suficiente para reconstruir tudo . Não chegaria a um décimo do que foi um dia . 

Mas seja o que fosse, com certeza não seria o templo Hikawa . Este já não existia mais . Fora destruído . Seu tempo acabou . 

Era o fim do templo do fogo . E ao contrário da fênix, não renasceu das cinzas . 

Por outro lado, as trevas haviam encoberto o templo por um curto período de tempo, mas o mesmo conseguiu vencer tal provação . 

Ela continua observando o céu . Como estava bonito . E a lua, então, estava bela como sempre . Na verdade, reluzia mais do que o normal , como se quisesse chamar a atenção de todos e roubar a noite só para si . 

A lua ...

- Usagi, onde está você quando mais precisamos ? – ela murmurava tão baixo que nem ela conseguia ouvir – tá certo que você sempre foi uma tonta, mas pelo menos, sempre conseguia animar a gente, nos piores momentos . 

Que hora para aquela tonta inventar de viajar com o marido ! Justo agora ... se ao menos Luna e  Ártemis estivessem com eles ...

O que era uma incógnita . Até hoje nunca conseguiram descobrir o que houve com seus velhos companheiros . Muitos anos se passaram desde o dia em que ambos simplesmente sumiram . Minako chorou muito, lembrava . Ela era muito apegada a Ártemis . Na verdade, as vezes ele parecia tratá-la como uma filha .

Mas agora não era nem o momento nem a hora para ficar se remoendo pelo  passado . Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para fazer e ... e ...

Ela arregala os olhos, surpresa . A lua ... uma ... uma sombra enorme lentamente começava a se projetar sobre ela, bem lentamente . 

Um eclipse !

Mas ... de onde surgiu ? Até onde sabia, não se lembrava de terem anunciado um ...

Não se lembrava ? Mas ... do que ela estava falando ? Havia passado os últimos dias na rua, chorando e se remoendo pela sua incapacidade, os quais poderia ter aproveitado para tentar analisar e extrair algo de proveitoso das memórias que havia retirado daquele sujeito na escadaria do templo, o qual fazia agora ...

Não, não era assim uma surpresa tão grande esse eclipse . 

Eclipse . Súbito ... repentino ... coberto ... noite ... escuridão !

Ela se ergue rapidamente, observando aquilo . 

Aquilo ... aquilo era um sinal !

Agora sim ela sabia o que fazer . 

Se bem que aquilo era estranho . No momento em que estava começando a se recuperar, aquele sinal veio . Sempre fora atenta a sinais e presságios, mas aquilo ... a posição da lua e dos planetas ... 

Ela estende sua mão, gerando uma pequena chama sobre esta, e começa a observá-lo . 

Sim, era verdade . Era possível . 

Sempre teve intimidade com o mesmo , assim como sua filha . E agora o mesmo cripitava ao brilho do eclipse . 

Ela contempla aquela chama em sua mão, dançando, queimando ardentemente como o fogo da eternidade, mantendo-se ali apenas pelo seu desejo, seguindo seu comando . 

Ela se vira, ainda sentada, e atira a chama para frente  .

Exatamente aonde estaria o antigo templo . 

Pronto . Estava feito . Agora tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar . 

Novamente ela cruza as pernas e fecha os olhos . Hora de voltar ao trabalho . 

E novamente aquilo . Lixo, puro lixo . Não que não fosse um pouco interessante, mas não lhe acrescentava nada . 

Kléb, era o nome dele . Troncando a primeira letra por outra, tinha-se o nome de alguém que havia falecido recentemente [W1] . 

Sua vida, suas tristezas, seus triunfos ... isso pouco lhe importava . 

Em verdade era curioso descobrir que aquele sujeito tivera uma vida de verdade, uma infância . Saber que havia freqüentado a escola, tido amigos, brincado com outras crianças ... mas até ai, já haviam lutado contra pessoas que eram totalmente humanas . Não era uma grande novidade .

Kléb . Nekomi Kléb . Nasceu em Tóquio . Viveu e morreu na mesma cidade . 

E, no entanto, não descobria nada de útil dele . 

Ele ainda estava vivo, pensava . Em estado vegetativo, mas vivo . Talvez não fosse uma má idéia fazer-lhe uma visita ...

Melhor não . O local deveria estar cheio de seguranças a essa hora, e não teria tempo o suficiente para extrair algo do que sobrou da mente dele . 

Por hora, melhor se contentar com as memórias que havia extraído dele, filtrá-las e tentar descobrir algo de útil . 

Pelo menos, era o que esperava .

Mas não era fácil . Havia muita coisa . Muita coisa, mesmo .Descobrir alguma pista, alguma dica que a ajudasse ...

Já era uma surpresa descobrir que tipo de pessoa era aquela . Nekomi Kléb . 18 anos . Vestibulando . Ocasionalmente fazendo alguns bicos para conseguir algum dinheiro, entre tantas outras coisas .

Mas ... havia algo ali . Algo estranho . 

Aquele homem . 

Freqüentemente ele aparecia nas memórias dele, acompanhado de uma outra mulher . Não conseguia visualizar a mulher corretamente, uma vez que a sua imagem sempre ficava trêmula, mas aquele homem estava bem visível . 

O mesmo que encontrara na delegacia, que havia ido buscar aquele espirito de porco .

Quem era ele ? O rosto não era familiar . E também não se parecia com nada do que enfrentou antes . Na verdade, tinha uma expressão serena, até . Poderia dizer muitas coisas, menos que ele era alguém perigoso .

Mas as aparências muitas vezes enganam . Quantas vezes os generais do Reino Negro não se disfarçaram de pessoas comuns ? E os youmas, que podiam se camuflar para não serem reconhecidos ? 

Na verdade, a maioria de seus inimigos podia fazer tal coisa, se disfarçar, se camuflar . 

Então, sendo assim .... o que eram aquelas pessoas ? Não havia tido nenhum sonho estranho ultimamente, o que era algo estranho . Sequer tivera um mal pressentimento .Seria por causa do templo ? Será que, prevendo seu próprio fim, o templo perdera seus poderes, e resolvera aceitar seu destino, sem que a mesma pudesse vislumbrar uma ultima vez o que estava por vir ?

O fogo não estava agindo para a mesma como de costume . Parecia até que ... que ... um presságio ? Seria isso ? 

Então ... a falta de sonhos ... os presságios que não vinham ... o fogo se recusar a responder aos seus apelos ... era um sinal ? Significava que o templo Hikawa havia atingido o seu cume, e agora iria cair ? A começar com uma invasão, culminando com o fim da inocência de uma criança e sua total destruição ...

Não ... não era possível ... recusava-se a acreditar nisso . O templo, seu lar ... fadado a ser destruído ...

Por que ... por que ? 

Tantas as vezes em que se reuniram lá ... os momentos que passaram juntas ... as confusões que passaram no templo ...as brigas ... as discussões que ela e Usagi viviam tendo ...

Tudo ficava em segundo plano . Até os inimigos que enfrentaram lá . Por que não era apenas um templo . Para elas, era um ponto de encontro, uma toca, uma base, aonde muitas vezes se encontraram, mesmo que fosse apenas para se sentarem ao redor de uma fogueira e contar fofocas . 

- Sayonara, templo Hikawa – ela proferia aquelas últimas palavras, ainda de olhos fechados . Não tinha tempo para chorar, para se lamentar . Tinha que resolver outros assuntos, cuidar de coisas muito mais importantes, mas pelo menos, ainda tinha tempo para uma última reverencia para aquele lugar, cuja destruição marcou o fim de uma era .

E o começo de uma nova .* *          *          *          *          *          *          *

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Grrrrrr ....

Ela continuava caminhando pela sala . Já havia se levantado, sentado novamente, levantado de novo ... chegou até a ligar a televisão, para a surpresa de seu acompanhante . Fazia sentido . 

A mesma havia deixado muito para trás, muita coisa, mesmo . De certa forma, não a culpava . Afinal, se perguntava se, de outra forma, ela, ela faria o que estava fazendo . 

- ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE IDIOTA ?!?!? – ela chutava a mesa que estava ao seu lado, espatifando-a . 

- E eu vou saber ? Não foi você quem localizou as Senshis ? Por que não faz o mesmo com ele ?

- Não me provoque, verme – ela se aproximava de Maki, fazendo-o encarar aqueles olhos – não pense que me agrada ficar aqui dentro a espera dele . Nem um pouco .

- Também não me agrada ficar aqui ao seu lado, mulher . Não sei por que, mas sua presença tem me dado náuseas nos últimos momentos . – ele se vira, passando a mão na cabeça da ruiva que estava deitado no mesmo sofá que ele – ainda bem que ela estava dormindo . Ainda não entendi direito o por que de você ter feito isso com ela, porra !

- Olha o linguajar, seu mal educado !

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser e bem entender ! 

- Sabia que você tem uma língua grande demais para a sua boca ? 

- É ? E o que cê vai fazer ? 

- Posso tirar de você bem mais do que você daria de livre e expontânea vontade ...

- Eu sabia ! Sua vadia ! Sua vaca ! Sua puta ! Você fez, não fez ? Você fez ! Como teve coragem de ter se alimentado dos nossos ? 

- Não me faça rir, Maki – ela segura-o pela gola – você sabe tanto quanto eu o que todos nós tivemos que fazer por Meijin . Sabe muito bem . Por acaso se esqueceu que tanto você quanto todos os seus "irmãos", o qual o tolo do Seo adotou como "filhos", aceitaram de livre e expontânea vontade que eu mexesse em suas almas ? Por acaso se esqueceu de que todos sabiam desde o começo o que era preciso fazer para livrarmos Meijin de seu sofrimento e lhe devolver o que lhe era de direito ? Por acaso se esqueceu que no principio vocês fizeram muitas vitimas, e quando perceberam que alguns não conseguiriam dar prosseguimento a isso, me solicitaram para que eu manipulasse a alma de vocês para que não hesitassem ? Realmente eu fiz isso, Maki ... mas foram vocês quem pediram . Vocês aceitaram de livre e expontânea vontade, lembra ? Claro que alguns não precisaram ... alguns que eram guerreiros por natureza, que aceitavam de cara suas responsabilidades e se dispunham a aceitar suas conseqüências . Como essa ruiva . Ela se ofereceu de livre e expontânea vontade, só para que eu não utilizasse o poder que havia reunido para me curar . Admirável isso . Muito leal da parte dela . Queria ter conhecido-a em outra época . A garra dela é admirável . Curioso alguém como ela ter sido designada para ser a guardião pessoal de Seo, incumbida de protege-lo com sua própria vida .

- Não mude de assunte !

- Ah, claro . Maki ... acha mesmo que eu desperdiçaria aquilo ? Yuji, Aruma ... Shoten, Miki ... todos eles ... as auras de todos eram muito mais poderosas do que a dos humanos normais . Muito mais . Ter me alimentado do espirito de Sailor Júpiter adiantou e muito nossos planos, mas eles deram sua contribuição . 

- Mesmo assim ...

- Não ouse, Maki . NÃO OUSE !!! Acha que apenas sua vida é um inferno ? Não se engane, todos estão sujeitos a isso . Não pense que está acima de todo sofrimento humano, por que você não está ! Conhece minha história, não conhece ? Ah, claro, você conhece sim .Na verdade, uma vez que é o "filho"  mais velho de Seo, conhece perfeitamente a história . 

E como não ? Lembrava-se perfeitamente . Como se tudo tivesse começado ontem . 

Seo havia vislumbrado-a de longe . Mas não o suficiente para que ele não a reconhecesse . 

As palavras dele estavam marcadas em sua mente, e ficariam ali até o fim dos tempos . 

E a mesma não estava sozinha, estava acompanhada . Muito bem, por sinal . 

Mas seu "pai" pouco precisou fazer . Um encanto, um feitiço ... simplesmente, nada . O simples fato dela tê-lo visto foi suficiente . 

E como . Afinal, aquilo já era esperado . Ele, e somente ele, estava apto a fazer isso, e ela o reconheceria apenas em olha-lo . 

Por que isso era algo prescrito há eras e eras .

- Lembro-me bem, sua vaca psicótica ... mas você não tinha esse direito ! Eles deram suas vidas de livre e expontânea vontade ! Poderia ter deixado-os descansar em paz . 

- Sei, como os mendigos, bandidos e o resto da escória da sociedade que todos  mataram, não é ? Diga-me, Maki ... no que somos melhores do que eles ? No que eles são, ou melhor, foram ? Se você quer que eu assuma a culpa de alguma coisa, então culpe-me por ter manipulado a alma de seus "irmãos" a ponto deles terem feito aquilo tudo sem remorso . Se eu não sinto ? Talvez . Mas eu aceito minhas obrigações, na verdade, ao contrário de você, não fico usando minhas obrigações como desculpa para fazer qualquer coisa . Assim como seu Otousan . 

As palavras da dama negra, a qual Sailor Júpiter apelidou de "Death", estavam tão cobertas de razão que bateram em seu peito, penetraram em seu coração e rasgaram sua alma . 

Era isso o que Seo sentia ? Era por isso que ele passava até então ? 

Não restava dúvidas . Seo, mais do que todos, tinha uma enorme responsabilidade . Mais do que isso, uma lealdade ferrenha aos desejos de Meijin . Ele mesmo duvidava que tivesse  tal lealdade, mas Seo era um fervoroso servo . 

Mas ele também era humano, pensava . E, além disso, muitos o consideravam um grande sábio . As crianças nunca haviam entendido o por que de seu Otousan não querer que sua alma fosse manipulada, mas ele havia percebido . 

Seo simplesmente não queria se omitir nesse ponto . Não queria  e não podia . Afinal, de certa forma, ele era o mandante, o líder da equipe . Ele reuniu todos . Ele encontrou o canalizador . Ele ordenou os ataques . 

E se fosse assim, que ele fosse o único totalmente consciente para sentir na alma o peso de seus atos . 

- Seo ...

- Não pense que eu não sinto o que ele sente ... não pense que ele não sente o que eu sinto ... mas nós dois tomamos nossas decisões, optamos por esse caminho . O que acontecerá depois não pertence a nós, mas cumpriremos com nossas obrigações . 

- Mas ... eu ... eu não compreendo ... por que você ... por que fez aquilo ... com elas ? 

- Eu não tive escolha, Maki . Nenhuma . No exato momento em que coloquei os olhos em Seo, tudo aquilo veio até mim . Sensações, sentimentos, dores, pesares, alegrias, tristezas, memórias ... tudo . Finalmente eu soube quem eu era, pela primeira vez em minha vida . Mas elas estavam ali ao meu lado . Viram aquilo . Eu realmente queria ter deixado-as escapar, seguirem suas vidas em paz, mas eu não podia . Queria ter resolvido isso sozinha sem ter colocado-as nisso, mas não tive escolha, tive que fazer aquilo com elas . 

Ela descruza os braços, caminhando novamente até a sala escura . Maki a segue, entrando no aposento . A escuridão tomava conta do local, com exceção de algumas partes . Ele a observa, caminhando e passando bem próximo da prisão de Mamoru, o qual estava deitado de costas . Aparentemente quando Seo o jogou contra as próprias grades, ele se feriu bem mais do que imaginava . Não tinha nem forças para reclamar, como sempre . 

- Não se preocupe, Principe Endimyon . Não se preocupe . Isso vai terminar em breve, muito em breve . – ela continua caminhando, seguindo em direção a uma estranha arvore . Era grande e possuía uma copa majestosa, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era a face de uma mulher dentro da arvore . Na verdade, os braços saiam do tronco, e parte do seu torço também . Era como se a mulher tivesse sido  parcialmente absorvida pela árvore, basicamente . – E você ? – ela tocava na face da loira – Por que ? Por que ? Por que não acabou comigo quando teve chance ? Por que ? Eu estava vulnerável, sua tonta . Vulnerável ! – ela fecha os olhos, recordando-se do que houve . Havia sentido um poder muito especial nas proximidades e, contrariando as ordens de Seo, foi atrás, encontrando  o senhor e a senhora Chiba . No exato instante em que os viu, sua mente travou, como se tivesse dado de cara com fantasmas do passado . Estava estirada no chão, agonizando por algo que não compreendia, até que ela se aproximou . Podia tê-la atacado ali, dado um fim a ela, mas não o fez . – Você sempre tem que ser boazinha e compreensível, não é ? Podia ter dado um fim a mim naquela hora ! Podia ter evitado muitos problemas para suas amigas, mas você não age assim, não é mesmo ? Sempre piedosa e caridosa ! Mal conseguiu reagir quando eu me levantei e ataquei os dois . Mas você tinha que ter feito isso, não é ? Tinha que ter afetado minha alma com seu modo de agir, com seu jeito de olhar e ajudar as pessoas, não é ? Pois foi isso que você ganhou, no fim das contas, e não haverá nada que você poderá fazer . Nada ! Sua tola luta pelo amor e pela justiça se resumem a isso, Usagi . Contemplo o que você conseguiu, no fim das contas . 

- M- m .... m... ma ...

- Que ? Ainda consegue falar ? 

- M ... m ... ma ...

- O que quer fazer, Usagi ? Por acaso não está pensando em se transformar, está ? Esqueça, isso é impossível ! Mesmo que estivesse com seu Broche Lunar, ainda assim nada poderia fazer ! Seo a prendeu em uma armadilha poderosa da qual não conseguirá escapar ! Essa arvore vai continuar prendendo-a até te sugar por completo, entendeu ? – ela toca na face da mesma, que estava caída – antes eu não te matei por que algo me dizia que era pra te deixar viva, mas agora ... veremos . Vamos ver até onde isso irá, o quanto poderá ir com isso . 

- M ... m... m ...

- O que foi ? Quer dizer alguma coisa ? 

- Acho que ela não poderá falar se você continuar interrompendo-a . 

- Como se ela pudesse dizer algo que fizesse diferença, Maki . 

- M ... Ma ... Mamo ... chan ...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

- Estava te esperando . 

- Ohayo, Okaasan . 

- Ohayo, filho . Vai subir, ou prefere ficar ai na escada ? 

- Eu ...

- Suba . vamos, suba . Não vou te bater, se é isso o que te preocupa . 

Ainda com o rosto virado, ele sob os últimos degraus da escada, e pisa no teto . 

Ele sabia que ela estaria ali . Era seu lugar preferido de ficar , no telhado da casa . Fora que dali ela poderia ver qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse . 

De qualquer forma, também era um ótimo lugar para se encurralar alguém . Um passo em falto e a pessoa sofreria uma dolorosa – e humilhante – queda .

- Okaasan, eu ... eu ...

- Sente-se, Akira .Temos muito o que conversar . Sente-se .

Com a cabeça abaixada, ele se senta ao lado dela . 

Estava com medo . 

Estava apavorado . 

Mas o pior de tudo era que sequer conseguia entender o por que disso . Agiu errado, sabia disso . Foi contra as ordens dela, disso não duvidava . Mas tirando isso ... o que ? Enfrentar a ruiva ? Certo, ele não era páreo para ela, mas ... não fora para tais coisas que sua okaasan o treinara ? Para saber se defender quando fosse necessário ? 

- Okaasan, eu ... eu ... – ele colocava as mãos sobre as pernas, apertando-as com força – eu errei feio com a senhora, eu  ... eu desobedeci a senhora e – ele fechava os olhos . Pela primeira vez, seu coração sentia um enorme aperto pelo que estava prestes a dizer – eu te desrespeitei, também . A senhora só queria me ensinar, e eu não dei a mínima para a senhora ... eu ... me desculpe . 

- É só isso o que tem a me dizer ? Não vai tentar defender o seu lado da história ? Não vai se gabar do que fez, de ter entrado no templo e salvo Megumi, o que, a propósito, falhou em fazer ? Ou então, comentar sobre a fantástica luta que teve contra a ruiva, e que por um acaso do destino, você perdeu ?

- Mas eu ...

-  Quieto ! Que tal me falar sobre todos os inimigos que encontrou no templo e que você achou que poderia dar conta ? Quantos eram ? Quatro ? Dez ? Vinte ? Vamos, o que foi ? Para onde foi todo esse ímpeto ? O que houve com toda a coragem de agora há pouco ? Deve ter sido muita coragem, ainda mais para ir contra o plano de três Senshis, as quais eram muitos mais experiente do que você, o que me lembra que você não tem nenhuma experiência ! O que o fez julgar que podia fazer algo melhor do que nós três ? O que te fez pensar que poderia encontrar uma solução melhor do que a proposta pela Sailor Mercúrio , hein ? Vamos, Akira, diga . Não fique ai parado, defenda seus direitos . Reclame, grite, rosne para mim, se quiser, mas defenda seu ponto de vista, diga por que achou que poderia fazer nosso trabalho melhor do que nós mesmas, vamos !

- Não, eu não podia . Nunca poderia fazer isso – ele continuava com a cabeça abaixada, segurando um choro .

- E a ruiva ? O que foi ? Foi atrás dela por que viu eu e Rei segurando-a, não ? Não prestou atenção quando ela arrancou as telhas do telhado da escola e as atirou em nós ? Foi tão burro que não se perguntou como ela fazia isso ? O que houve, pensou que ela fosse como um dos meus outros alunos, que você poderia derrotar facilmente com sua técnica ? E se não pudesse, apelaria para sua "pequena" força, foi nisso que pensou ? Tem uma força pouco maior do que uma pessoa normal, e já se acha o maioral ? Doeu muito ? Ela varreu a rua com a sua cara, não foi ? Aposto que a única coisa que queria naquela hora era morrer, não era ? Queria que ela acabasse com o seu sofrimento, não é mesmo ? Vamos, Akira . Me faça ficar quieta ! Me mande calar a boca ! Faça eu engolir cada uma das minhas palavras, vamos ! Não foi você mesmo quem disse que eu não estava sendo justa ? Pois bem, mostre por que eu não estou sendo justa com você, vamos ! VAMOS !!! 

- Okaasan ... me ... me desculpe, eu não fiz por mal, eu só queria ...

- O que você queria, hein ? Se exibir ? Mostrar para todo mundo que era capaz, era isso que você queria ? Que podia acabar com todo mundo ? Vamos, erga o rosto e me encare como fez na casa de Minako, vamos ! O que foi ? Para onde foi a sua valentia agora ? É assim que age o poderoso guerreiro de Júpiter ? É só isso que sabe fazer, ficar com a cabeça abaixada ouvindo eu dizer o que eu quiser e bem entender a seu respeito ? Vamos, garoto, reaja ! Diga alguma coisa, vamos ! Me encare ! Me desafie ! Faça o mesmo que fez na casa de Minako, vamos ! VAMOS !!!

Na altura do campeonato, ele não conseguia pronuncia um única silaba, a única coisa que era ouvido era um principio de choro, o qual ele não conseguia mais segurar .

Começou com um lamento baixo, bem baixo . Segundos depois, o mesmo crescia cada vez mais ao passo que ele segurava com força suas pernas e as lágrimas continuavam escorrendo de seus olhos . 

Mas ainda assim, era um choro bem baixo, o qual só não terminava em uma gritaria por que o mesmo tentava se segurar mais ainda . Mas não conseguia  . Sentia como se uma lança tivesse atravessado seu peito e arrancado seu coração, e o mesmo estivesse vivo para ver seu coração bater diante dele . 

Coisa interessante para se pensar quando se tem apenas dez anos de idade . 

Sentia-se no fundo do poço, como se tivesse levado a pior pancada de toda a sua vida . 

Embora a mesma não tenha sido tão longa assim ...

Sabia que fizera besteira . Sabia disso, desde o momento em que decidira ir ajudar sua amiga . 

As Senshis haviam tomado uma decisão, e a ele restava apenas ficar em casa, aguardando . 

Era o plano que todas concordaram – ou quase todas, visto que tia Rei parecia irritada . – mas ele não . 

Se bem que ... onde ele entrava nessa história toda ? 

Desde quando a opinião de um menininho, de um mero aprendiz tinha algum valor diante de três guerreiras bem mais experientes ? 

Podia não ter, mas ainda assim, era a sua opinião . 

Infelizmente, já não tinha mais forças para dizer isso . 

Queria se erguer e dizer para Makoto o que sentia, que se a vida de sua amiga estivesse em perigo, pouco importava para ele desobedece-la um milhão de vezes . Que era preferível desonrar sua sensei do que ficar de braços cruzados enquanto sua amiga ficava a mercê de todo tipo de perigo . 

E era o que faria . Estava decidido a se erguer e dizer para a mesma tudo isso . Botar para fora o que sentia, como fizera da outra vez . Não faria isso para desafia-la – embora soubesse que soaria assim – mas para defender seu ponto de vista . 

Ele a encara e abre a boca, pronto para colocar para fora tudo aquilo que estava sentindo . 

- Okaasan, por que é tão ruim assim eu ter ... ter ...

Akira para de falar, observando-a . Mantinha uma expressão séria em sua face . Bem ao contrário da expressão que vira mais cedo, em que a mesma parecia imensamente furiosa – e estava, ele se lembrava – mas agora, estava apenas séria, como se estivesse pensando em algo . 

Mas ... tinha alguma coisa errada . 

Não entendia muito bem, mas qualquer um que olhasse para Makoto naquela hora, diria que havia algo errado . 

Na verdade, ela estava séria demais para a ocasião . Mais séria do que o normal .

O que houve com o choro, com os gritos de tristeza, de preocupação ? Ela deveria estar derramando algumas lágrimas, não deveria ? Afinal, mulheres eram bem mais sensíveis do que os homens, correto ? 

Correto ? 

Silêncio . Ele a olhava, preocupado . Não acreditava que sua okaasan fosse tão fria assim, não acreditava, mesmo . A mesma que sempre se divertira com ele, os momentos que passaram juntos, que aproveitaram juntos ... 

O que houve para, de uma hora para a outra, ela ficar assim, tão ... tão ... fria ? 

Ela não era assim . Nunca fora assim . As vezes dava uma bronca nele – e o mesmo nunca reclamava, pois sabia que merecia – um puxão de orelha e, bem raramente, um castigo ... mas ... mas ... ela estava totalmente fria, como se fosse uma estátua . 

Talvez o pior castigo que ele podia receber . 

O silêncio . 

A palavra que mais o castigava, aquela que não era pronunciada . 

A dúvida do que estava por vir .

O medo do passo seguinte . 

A insegurança sentida diante da situação desconhecida . 

Ela o estava torturando assim , totalmente calada . As palavras que estavam prestes a abandonar seus lábios morreram ali mesmo, enquanto uma agonia gerada pela falta de palavras dela ia aumentando gradualmente . 

Ela permaneceu assim em total silêncio por longos e penosos minutos, deixando-o cada vez mais agoniado com aquilo, sem saber o que viria em seguida .

- Filho – ela quebrava a própria barreira de silêncio que havia imposto há pouco – e se algo de ruim te acontecesse, algo pior do que aconteceu ? Como eu ficaria ? Como eu me sentiria ? 

- Mas, Okaasan ...

- Como eu ficaria, Akira ? Como ? Como acha que eu me sentiria ao descobrir que você foi morto, hein ? Achou que ela não te mataria  ? 

- Mas eu ... eu só queria ... só queria detê-la . – sua voz soava bem baixo e com um principio de choro – não queria que a senhora ficasse de mãos abanando depois da luta que teve em frente a escola, ainda mais depois de todo o trabalho que teve ...

- Mentiroso ! Fez aquilo por que estava cheio de si, isso sim !

- Mas, okaasan ...

- Não minta pra mim, Akira . Não minta ! Assumir erros e encarar as conseqüências dos mesmos não é algo tão ruim assim !

- Eu ... eu ... eu queria detê-la e ...

- Você queria era me imitar, não é ? Me viu lutando e quis fazer igual, fazer jus  ao sangue que corre em suas veias, isso sim ! Por acaso acha que os Jovianos eram guerreiros burros ? É isso o que você pensa ? 

- Mas ... mas ...

- Filho ...

- Tá bom, eu ... eu ... eu estava superconfiante, queria por a prova tudo o que me ensinou, queria ... queria ...

- Não te ensinei a ser um idiota ! – ela demonstrava uma feição bem mais séria do que o normal – Nem um pouco ! Foi pura burrice ter feito aquilo, e se não fosse por Amy, estaria morto ! MORTO !!!

- ME DESCULPE ! EU ERREI, ME DESCULPE, POR FAVOR, OKAASAN !

Ela abaixa a cabeça, olhando para baixo, enquanto que com os dedos tocava no telhado . 

Outra seção de silencio, só que desta vez, o mesmo é quebrado pelo som de uma telha se espatifando no chão . 

- Desculpas não adiantam, Akira . Não nesse caso, tampouco em situações como essa . E como eu me sentiria ? Como você acha que eu ficaria tendo que enterrar você, filho ? COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU FICARIA ?!?!?! – nesse exato instante, ela se soltou de vez, permitindo-se ao luxo de chorar . Na altura das coisas, ela segurava Akira pelos ombros, apertando-o .Em seguida, ela o enlaça e o abraça com todas as suas forças, cobrindo-o por completo – filho, como acha que eu me senti quando Amy me contou o que houve ? Hein ? Acha que eu não tive medo ? Que não fiquei preocupada ? Eu fiquei assustada, Akira . Em pânico ! Totalmente desesperada por saber que por um breve instante, eu não te teria mais ! – ela continuava chorado no ombro do mesmo – não faça isso de novo !

- Eu ... eu ... eu ... desculpe, Okaasan, desculpe . Eu não queria te fazer chorar, me desculpe por ser um estorvo para a senhora . 

- Filho, você não é um estorvo – ela enxugava as lágrimas, recompondo-se – você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida . Mas eu tenho medo, Akira . Muito medo . Tenho medo de que algo de ruim te aconteça , e seu Otousan  vai ter motivos de sobra para vir até aqui me condenar, dizendo que eu não o criei corretamente !

­ - Aquele sujeito não é meu Otousan ! Nem um pouco ! Se fosse, não teria abandonado a senhora, deixando-a para enfrentar tudo sozinha ! É um irresponsável que não enxerga nada além do próprio umbigo ! Por favor, Okaasan .... eu ... me desculpe, por favor, eu ... eu ...

- Entende agora o que eu senti quando soube do  que aconteceu ? 

- Sim, eu entendo .

- Mesmo ? Tem certeza ? Akira ... você sabe o que nós passamos, não sabe ? 

- Claro !

- Mas compreende isso ? Filho ... tem noção dos seus atos ? 

- Mas ... eu ... eu fui até lá e ... eu salvei ela, quer dizer, Minako-sensei nos salvou e ...

- Por que você fez isso ? 

- Por que Meg-chan é minha amiga !

- Mesmo ? Não foi por que você quis ir até lá ? 

- Claro que não !

- Não é o que eu acho .

- Mas,  okaasan !

- Não te passou pela cabeça que não poderia dar conta de tudo ? 

- Eu não queria lutar com eles, queria só tirar ela de lá ! Qual é o problema ? O que há de errado nisso ? Sei que desobedeci a senhora e que me achei mais capaz do que as Sailors, mas ... mas ... a senhora queria que eu ficasse aqui em casa enquanto minha amiga corria perigo ? Não posso aceitar isso !

- E quanto a Rei ? – ela olhava duramente para ele – o que me diz dela ? Ela é a Okaasan de Megumi, e mesmo assim, foi conosco – claro que isso não durou muito tempo, pensava . – Você acha que tem mais direito do que ela de sofrer por Megumi ? Acha que sofreu mais do que ela ? Rei pensou bem na situação e resolveu acatar a decisão de Amy, pois concluiu que a mesma tinha razão . Mais do que isso, sabia que nós não tomaríamos uma decisão sem pensar nos riscos . Mas você não deu a mínima pra isso, Akira . Foi até lá, achando que sabia mais do que nós, ignorando minha ordem e ainda por cima – ela balança o rosto, encarando-o – colocou a SUA vida em risco . No momento em que percebemos o que estava prestes a acontecer com o templo, sabia que não podia dizer que sentia o mesmo que Rei sentia, que compreendia sua dor, não podia . Mas quando eu soube o que você fez, senti uma enorme dor  no peito . Desmoronei por dentro, fiquei em frangalhos . Fiquei imaginando o que houve, o que quase aconteceu contigo . 

- Okaasan ... eu ... me desculpe, eu ...

- Até quando vai ficar se desculpando ? O que está feito, está feito . Não pode mudar o passado apenas com desculpas . Não pode mudar o que eu senti, Akira . Não pode . Eu fiquei muito preocupada quando te vi na casa de Minako, ainda mais quando Amy me contou o que aconteceu . Mas quando Minako me contou sua parte da história ... eu fiquei desesperada . Você quase morreu enfrentando aquela ruiva, mas foi salva por pouco por Amy . Mas ... e o templo ? O que teria feito ? E se Minako não tivesse surgido , o que faria ? 

- Mas ... mas ... é minha .... amiga .

- E você acha que eu não sei ? Que eu e Amy não sabemos dos seus sentimentos ? Dos sentimentos de Rei ? O que acha que eu sinto quando a Megumi ? Acha que eu não senti nada quando achamos que ela estava morta ? 

- .....

- Filho ... você ... você é muito importante para mim . Como acha que eu vou me sentir se algo te acontecer ? Como acha que eu fiquei quando soube que algo poderia ter te acontecido ? 

- Triste ? 

- Em pânico  . Você ... você é a única coisa que eu tenho de importante nesse mundo, filho . É meu único tesouro, a única coisa que realmente me importa . 

- Okaasan .... por favor, me desculpa, não chora, por favor ... por favor ... eu sei que ele nos abandonou, mas por favor ...

- Não, filho ... ele não nos abandonou ... ele me abandonou . Se ele tivesse chegado a te conhecer, se tivesse visto você quando nasceu, ele não teria te abandonado . Mas isso não aconteceu . Seu progenitor foi um covarde, um medroso que não hesitou em me abandonar, em me deixar para trás . Eu me enganei, eu errei feio ao ter confiado nele .

- Okaasan .

- Sim ? 

- Eu .... eu queria ... queria te fazer uma pergunta . 

- Pois faça .

- A senhora não gosta dele ... e nem eu . Nunca o conheci, mas não consigo gostar de alguém que fez tanto mal a senhora, mas ... 

- Filho ... lembra de todas as vezes em que passeamos, brincamos, nos divertimos ? 

- Claro !

- Pois bem ... eu sempre procurei não ter segredos com você, sempre fui o mais sincera possível contigo . Não posso exigir o mesmo de você, mas ficaria muito feliz se você não tivesse medo de me fazer alguma pergunta ou se abrir comigo .

- Mas, quer dizer ... é uma coisa boba, sabe  . Bem ... é ... o que foi que a senhora viu nele ? 

- Como ? – ela franze o cenho . Mas que tipo de pergunta era essa ? 

- É que ... bem, a senhora fala tanto mal dele ... se ele não tinha nada de bom, como pôde gostar dele ? 

- Eu amei seu Otousan, filho . Amei do fundo do meu coração, do fundo da minha alma . Adorei estar com ele, abraçando-o, curtindo cada momento . Ele não era perfeito, assim como eu não sou . Mas ele também tinha seus méritos . Mas eram suas qualidades e seus defeitos que o faziam único, que me encantaram . Mas ele falhou . Não deixou que suas qualidade suplantassem seus defeitos no momento em que eu mais precisei . No fim, só minhas amigas e Miyamoto-sensei me apoiaram . Nem mesmo meu Otousan e minha Okaasan me apoiaram, mas eu não os culpo . Nunca os culpei, na verdade . E você sabe o porque , não sabe ? 

- Sei – ela percebe o quanto ele estava chateado em tocar nesse assunto – a senhora vivia arrumando problemas para eles ...

- Pois é . Eu era uma arruaceira na escola . Sempre arrumava confusão . Era pessoa certa na sala do diretor . E sempre estava de mudança . Pelo menos naquela época, as escolas transferiam alunos problemáticos para outras escolas . Cheguei a estudar em um monte de escolas em todo o Japão, até vir parar em Juuban . No fim, tudo isso aconteceu, Minako, Rei, Amy, Usagi, Mamoru e Miyamoto-sensei me apoiaram . Meus pais estavam muitos tristes comigo, desgostosos com a filha rebelde que se perdeu no mundo, segundo eles . Mas eu não os culpo . Apenas colhi o que plantei . Felizmente Miyamoto-sensei me ajudou . Na verdade, a pessoa de quem eu menos esperava apoio . 

- O senhor que te deu esse dojo , não é ? 

- Bem lembrado . Em situações como essas, um ou outro professor costumam arrumar um quarto para a aluna ou aluno se hospedar, em caso de necessidade . Mas ele não fez isso . Ele deixou o dojo aos meus cuidados, entregou a escritura a mim – na verdade, havia deixado a escritura do terreno no nome de Akira, tornando-o dono do lugar, mas era melhor não revelar tal coisa ao mesmo por enquanto, pois haviam coisas que nem ela sabia explicar – e se despediu . Não esperava isso dele . Sempre achei que ele me visse como uma aluna que precisava de ajuda, uma aluna que precisava aprender a controlar seus impulsos, a se auto-controlar, mas nunca imaginei que ele me visse assim, como uma ... uma ... uma filha . 

- Mas por que o dojo se chama "Coração da Tempestade" ? 

- Isso eu irei te explicar quando você tiver idade suficiente para entender .

- Mas eu entendo !

- Não na minha opinião .

- Droga ! 

- Acalme-se, mocinho . Ainda não terminamos com isso . 

- Tudo bem, a senhora está certa . Eu errei feio, achei que era o todo-poderoso, que podia com qualquer um . Admito meu erro . Admito e assumo . Não precisa nem me colocar de castigo, por que eu já aprendi a minha lição .

- Está de castigo .

- Droga !

Ela cruza novamente as pernas, ficando totalmente em silêncio . 

Estava preocupada . Muito . 

Onde estava Rei ? Por que ela não entrava em contato ? 

A mesma esteve sumida durante dias, segundo Amy . Tempo suficiente para uma pessoa cometer uma loucura . 

Mas esse não era o maior dos problemas . O que mais a preocupava era o fato da mesmo ter sumido novamente ... por completo . 

Como, ela não compreendia . Não entendia . Não concebia tal coisa . Rei havia sumido , como se tivesse perdido seus poderes, e não pudesse se sentida novamente . Como tal coisa era possível, isso ela não compreendia . 

E Minako ... essa continuava a mesma de sempre . Não mudou nada, nadinha de nada . Achou que os últimos acontecimentos a libertariam, mas de nada adiantou . 

Pior, achou que isso quebraria aquela coisa que Minako lançou nela, mas não adiantou nem um pouco . Se isso tivesse acontecido, já teria contado há muito tempo para suas amigas o que ocorria com ela . 

Sentia-se uma traidora, na verdade . Mas ... o que podia fazer ? Como explicar para elas que simplesmente **não** sentia a menor **vontade**  de contar o que aconteceu com Minako para que a mesma ficasse assim, tão "pacifista" ? Como explicar que queria contar, mas todas as vezes que tentava, faltava-lhe vontade para tanto ? 

Que coisa ! Fogo no templo, visita ao Reino dos Youmas, briga na escola, prisão ... os últimos dias haviam sido muito corridos . Mal se lembrava da última vez em que deitou-se tranqüilamente, na verdade, Faziam dias que não sabia o que era uma cama – ela olha para Akira, o qual a abraçava e encostava a cabeça nela – ou dava um pouco de atenção ao filho . 

Ela o observa calmamente . Estava grande, muito grande . Dez anos . Dez longos e divertidos anos . Dez anos de sua vida . Da sua e da dele . 

Ela havia mudado bastante . E aprendido também . Aprendeu com a vida, com suas amigas, e com ele . Ninguém está pronto para ser Okaasan de primeira viagem, e ela não era exceção . Por mais que as vezes achasse que soubesse o suficiente para cuidar dele, sempre se deparava com algo novo . 

Quando ele era recém-nascido, quando aprendeu a andar ... a primeira palavra – divertia-se lembrando-se disso – as travessuras que pareciam não ter fim, as janelas quebradas por causa de alguma arte com os colegas, o dia em que retornou da escola orgulhoso por ter lido corretamente sua primeira frase, os competições escolares em que os pais participavam com os filhos – outra lembrança feliz e muito engraçada . As vezes ela e Rei pareciam as crianças, ao invés de seus filhos, ainda mais na corrida de sacos, em que elas acabavam passando na frente de todo mundo e chegando a fazer as crianças suarem para as acompanharem, pois as mesmas se recusavam a perder uma para a outra . – as reuniões de pais, em que os responsáveis compareciam – seu filho não era um superdotado ou algum tipo de gênio, disso ela sabia . Nesse quesito, era um aluno normal, mas o que a deixava orgulhosa era o fato de que ele se esforçava para manter uma boa média . Uma das características que ela mais admirava nele, seu esforço e sua dedicação– e tanta outras coisas . 

Ela percebe, pelo canto do olho, que ele apontava para o céu com o dedo . Sabia o motivo : ele estava tentando localizar os planetas . 

- Akira, onde está ...

- ... ali – ele aponta – Júpiter está ali, Okaasan . - Ele estava certo, ela sabia disso . Seu filho sempre soube apontar Júpiter, sempre soube exatamente sua posição, mesmo quando não estava visível no céu . Estranho era saber que tal coisa só acontecia com Júpiter, não com outros planetas . – um dia eu irei até lá, Okaasan . Irei até Júpiter, encontrarei o castelo ... e a Arena Joviana !!!!!

- Arena ? Filho, de novo com essa história ?

- Mas okaasan ...

- De novo com essa história ? Foi só um sonho, esqueça . 

- Ah, não ! Eu não ! Eu sei que está lá ! Sei que ela existe !

- É ? E como sabe disso ? Tem provas ? 

- Bem .... a senhora confirmou que houve um castelo em Júpiter !

- Claro ! Sou da família real Joviana, lembra disso, meu principezinho ? – ela fazia cócegas na barriga dele, fazendo-o se contorcer de risos – não me lembro muito bem dos detalhes, mas lembro-me bem de que havia um castelo, aonde a família real morava . Eu, o rei e a rainha, os príncipes ...

- "Príncipes" ? 

- Pensei que História fosse sua matéria favorita ... era uma sociedade monárquica, lembra ? Governada por um Rei e a Rainha . Serenity era a soberana da  federação de planetas conhecida como Milênio de Prata, mas cada planeta ainda possuía sua família real . 

- Quer dizer que a senhora tinha primos ? Irmãos ? 

- Sim . 

- Mas agora eu tô curioso, Okaasan ... se as Senshis vinham da família real ... o que acontecia com os membros que não eram selecionados ? 

- Muita coisa pode ser feita com eles . Você é esperto, vai pensar em algo . 

Ela sorri ao ver a cena . O mesmo estava de braços cruzados, quase emburrado, como se estivesse pensando profundamente naquilo . 

Passaram-se alguns minutos, até que ele quebra o silêncio . 

- Por que só princesas podiam ser Sailors ? 

Que ? Mas que tipo de pergunta era essa ? Não era o que esperava ouvir . Na verdade, não estava pronta para responder tal coisa . 

Isso por que não tinha  uma resposta . Não toda . 

- Hmmm ... boa pergunta , mas eu não sei muito bem – ela percebe o olhar de desapontamento dele, na mesma hora . Que tal perguntar alguma coisa mais fácil ? 

- Por que só a família real podia gerar Sailors ? 

Outra pergunta que ela não sabia responder . Que droga ! Por que foi dar corda a ele ? Agora se sentia uma completa idiota, por falta de uma palavra melhor .

- Hã ... passo ! Filho, dá uma folga ! Só está me fazendo perguntas difíceis !

- Minako-sensei não se importa muito com isso ...

- Mas eu não sou ela – ela fica repentinamente preocupada com a comparação, mas volta a pensar no que dizer a ele – me faz uma pergunta mais fácil, anda !

- Hmmmm .... Okaasan, me diz uma coisa ... como é que as Senshis conseguiam defender sozinhas todo o Sistema Solar ? 

- As Inners Senshis, Sailor Vênus, Sailor Mercúrio, Sailor Marte e Sailor Júpiter defendiam  a família real lunar, e as Outers Senshis, Sailor Saturno, Sailor Plutão, Sailor Netuno e Sailor Urano defendiam o sistema de ameaças exteriores . – ela para e pensa no que acabara de dizer . Realmente faltava algo, na verdade, palavras para explicar a ele alguns detalhes mal explicados, que agora vinham a tona, refrescando sua memória . – mas essa sua pergunta me chamou a atenção para outras coisas, sabe . Todo um sistema não poderia ser defendido por apenas alguns guerreiros . É impossível . Ninguém deixaria uma região assim aos nossos cuidado . Na verdade, duvido muito que apenas a Sailor Mercúrio protegia o planeta Mercúrio . 

- Quer dizer que haviam outros guerreiros ? 

- Eu não disse isso ... apenas disse que achava difícil tanto ser protegido por tão poucos . Imagino que, se eu sou uma Senshi, então é possível que outros membros da família real possam ter ocupado alguma função . 

- Sailors Senshis ? 

- Nào sei . Não sei mesmo . Mas cada Sailor tinha um planeta para representar . Talvez houvessem outras equipes de guerreiros, os quais representavam os planetas . Mas não me lembro do nome . Poderiam se chamar de qualquer coisa, sabe . Cosmo Knights, Star Knights, Amazon Avengers, Dragon Kishis, Noble Kishis, Destiny Kishis, Sailor Knights ...

- Sailor Knights  ? Eu, heim ...

- O que foi ? 

- Não sei ... é que agora me passou pela cabeça uma equipe formada por homens, inversa as Sailors . Mas acho que não iria pegar bem esse nome, não .

- Mesmo ? E se essa equipe existisse, que nome seria melhor para ela ? Corsário Knights ? 

- Não, Pirate Knights . 

- Por que Pirates ? 

- Hmmm ... por que ... hmmm ... talvez ... hmmm ... esse não fosse o nome original deles, mas ... hmmm ... alguém ... as pessoas ... elas passassem a chamar eles de Pirate Knights por algum motivo ! Talvez por terem feito alguma coisa, talvez por se diferenciarem das Sailors ... talvez por não se darem bem com elas ... é isso ! Seriam os mocinhos, mas seriam uma equipe que nunca havia se dado bem com as Senshis ! Por isso se chamariam Pirate Knights, já que os marinheiros são inimigos dos Piratas !!!

- Hi, hi,hi ! Filho, você tem uma imaginação ... imagino que tenha criado um nome para outras equipes, não é mesmo ? 

- Ah, ia dar muito trabalho ficar criando nomes ! Por que não chama logo todo mundo de Sailor ? 

- Acho que iriam faltar planetas, sabe . 

- É mesmo, Okaasan . Não há planetas suficientes, mesmo que unam o Sol a Terra e Nêmesis . Hmmm ...

- No que está pensando ? 

- A nossa princesa, ela ... ela é a Sailor Moon, não é mesmo ? 

- É sim, por que ? 

- Bem, é que eu acabei de pensar uma coisa a respeito dela, sabe . É que ... sei que parece estranho, mas ... se existe uma Sailor que representa a lua do planeta Terra ... por que não uma Senshi que represente uma lua de outro planeta ? Tipo assim, por que não uma Senshi que representa uma lua de Júpiter, gerando assim a Sailor Europa, por exemplo ? 

Ela o olha , surpresa . Muito perspicaz da parte dela . 

Demais, até . Na verdade, ela não sabia como, mas podia jurar que alguém, no passado, já havia comentado com ela a respeito de haver Sailors para todas as luas do Sistema Solar ...

- Isso realmente faz sentido, filho . Mas nesse caso, teríamos um grande exército . Um exército muito grande, na verdade . O sistema solar tem mais de setenta luas, se me lembro bem . Mas há uma falha em seu raciocínio . 

- Eu sei . Se tal exército de Sailors realmente tivessem existido ... por que o Milênio de Prata caiu ?

- O Reino Negro tampouco Metallia teriam forças suficientes para enfrentar a Rainha Serenity e um exército desse porte .

- Será que elas morreram antes disso ? 

- Sinceramente, acho que essas Senshis Lunares nunca chegaram a existir  .

- Senshis Lunares, Okaasan ? Tipo  ... Lunar Senshis ? 

- É ... até que seria um nome interessante ... E acho que você ficaria uma graça vestido de Sailor Io, Europa ou Calisto ! Megumi faria muito sucesso com um modelito de Sailor Fobos, sabe .

- Eí ! Sem essa de Lunar ! Eu vou ser um Inner ! Vou ser o Sailor Júpiter !

- Claro que vai – ela dá um sorriso debochado pelo canto do olho – sem sombra de dúvida que vai . 

Ela olha para as escadas, percebendo três pessoas se aproximando . Não demora muito para reconhece-las : Minako, Shinnosuke e Megumi . Aparentemente a menina já estava recuperada . Mas o que Minako viera fazer ali ? 

- Miau !!!!

Esse ... isso que ela ouviu ... um miado ... mas ... seria possível ? 

- Miau !!!!

Será que eles voltaram ? 

- Miau !!!!

Mas de onde vinha esse barulho ? 

- Hã, Okaasan ...

- Pois não ? 

- É que, bem ... eu trouxe um amigo pra te conhecer .

- Amigo ? E onde ele está ? 

- É ... ali – ele aponta para baixo . Ainda assim ela não consegue vê-lo e salta, caindo bem em frente a sua porta  ... dando de cara com um cesto de roupas e um gatinho enrolado no mesmo . Devia ter algumas semanas de vida, talvez alguns meses . 

- Akira ! O que eu falei sobre animais em casa ? 

- Mas – ele salta também, caindo bem ao lado dela – não é minha culpa !

- Não ? 

- Não, não é ... quer dizer, é sim, mas não foi por querer, eu ... eu estava andando e ... eu estava chutando tudo o que eu encontrava pelo caminho, daí esse gato apareceu na minha frente  mas eu não o vi, chutei ele e continuei andando . Depois eu parei pra ver umas flores e a moça deu o gato pra mim, dizendo que eu tinha que cuidar dele por que eu o machuquei e ...

- Já chega, não precisa mais explicar nada . E essa agora, era só o que me ...

- Akira !!!!!

Ele arregala os olhos ao ver aquilo . 

Não conseguia acreditar, seus olhos não podiam estar lhe pregando tal peça . 

Megumi . 

Sua amiga Megumi . 

Sua adorada amiga Megumi . 

- Meg-chan !!!!

- Akira-chan !!!!!

Ambos correm um em direção ao outro, abraçando-se bem forte, como se tivessem se visto há séculos . 

Makoto desfaz por alguns instantes seu semblante de recriminação .O mesmo ainda estava de castigo, mas por hora, que ele aproveitasse esse momento com a amiga que conhecera desde pequena . Todos haviam ficado muito abalados com o que houve, mas por hora, que ele aproveitasse esse reencontro . Não era nenhuma bruxa para negar esse momento a ele . 

- Akira ! Você está bem ! Eu fiquei preocupada !

- Eu também, Meg-chan ! Que bom que você está bem ! Pensei que você iria ficar dormindo para sempre, mas parece que Minako-sensei te trouxe de volta !

- Eu não sei se foi ela ... eu senti Okaasan antes de acordar ... acho que ela estava lá ... me ajudando ... eu ...

- Mas ela estava lá ! Eu a vi ! Você precisava ver, ela curou meus ferimentos , os de Minako-sensei e os de Okaasan ! Tia Rei foi incrivel !

- Ela estava lá ? Mas ... mas ... aonde ela está ? O que houve ? 

- Eu não sei, não a vi depois .

- Eu ... eu ... – ela se atira nos braços dele, derramando lágrimas em seus ombros – Akira, eu senti tanto medo ! Tanto medo ! Obrigada, muito obrigada ! Você ... você foi me salvar, obrigada ! Obrigada ! Obrigada ! Você foi muito corajoso, Akira ! Mais do que qualquer pessoa !Obrigada , muito obrigada – ela continua abraçando-o, ao passo em que estala um beijo em sua bochecha .

- Akira ... será que você poderia me ensinar alguns golpes ? Essa daí é uma bruta ! Foi só eu falar uma coisa que ela veio pra cima de mim, bancando a maioral ! Devia é estar brincando de boneca, ao invés de bater nas pessoas !

- SHINNOSUKE !!!!!

De onde estava, Makoto supria um riso, ao passo que Minako se aproximava dela . Era até gostoso de ver tal cena . No fim das contas, Megumi era igualzinha a sua Okaasan . Igualzinha, sem tirar nem por nada . 

NA verdade ... Megumi era idêntica a Rei, em todos os aspectos, até tinha o mesmo temperamento . Alguns iriam jurar que eram gêmeas idênticas de idades diferentes, que ela era um clone de Rei, devido a semelhança assombrosa . 

Mas no fim, era divertido ver aquilo . Mesmo sendo crianças um pouco diferentes, ainda assim, eram crianças .

- Já conversou com ele ? 

- Já . Dei uma dura nele e ele aprendeu a lição . 

- Tem certeza ? 

- Tenho . 

- Só espero que não tenha sido dura demais , ou ele pode acabar aprendendo a lição bem demais, Makoto . 

- Algumas pessoas precisavam aprender uma lição, sabe ...

- Isso foi uma indireta ? 

- Foi uma diretíssima , Minako ! Diretíssima ! Não sabe como eu estou me sentindo !

- Claro que sei . 

- Não, não sabe . Sinto-me uma traidora, querendo compartilhar com Rei e Amy o que te aflige, tudo pelo qual passamos, mas não conseguir simplesmente por não sentir vontade . E tudo isso é sua culpa !Por que fez isso ? 

- Já se passaram tantos anos, Makoto ... e nós já discutimos isso antes diversas vezes . Sabe muito bem que eu nunca quis fazer aquilo, que aconteceu por acidente ...

- É, eu sei ... mas você nunca se preocupou em aprender como desfazer, não é ? 

- Não fale como seu eu tivesse tido prazer com aquilo . 

- Não acho, Minako . Nem um pouco . Mas tome cuidado . Nada fica escondido para sempre, mais cedo ou mais tarde os segredos são descobertos, as vezes da pior forma possível, e nem mesmo seu poder empático pode impedir isso . 

- O dia que isso acontecer ... então eu estarei pronta para pagar pelas minhas decisões . Não irei negá-las, irei assumi-las, mesmo sabendo o que possa acontecer – ela caminha até Akira, o qual ria de Megumi perseguindo Shin, e o mesmo estava correndo desesperadamente da marciana, como se sua vida dependesse disso . 

- Ohayo, Minako-sensei !

- Ohayo, Akira . Tem passado bem ? 

- Hi .

- Vejo algo diferente em você . Está um pouco mais radiante, na verdade, diria que algo o deixou mais curioso . 

- Nada demais, juro . 

- Entendo . Quanto ao que ocorreu no templo ...

- Eu ... eu ... – ele abaixa a cabeça, temeroso . Outra vez, não . Primeiro sua okaasan, a mulher que ele mais respeitava, agora Minako-sensei, uma das que ele mais admirava – eu fui muito ...

Ela maneia a cabeça . Podia ver o estranho brilho de sua aura, a qual mudava frequentemente de intensidade nas últimas horas . Muita coisa para sua cabecinha .

- Akira ... eu não vim te julgar . 

- Não ? 

- Não . Acredito que sua Okaasan já fez isso . Eu quero te dar uma coisa, na verdade . 

Ela se abaixa, ficando na mesma altura que ele, ao passo que toca em seu pescoço . Ele fica parado enquanto ela prende algo nele, e se afasta depois . 

Ele olha para aquilo, curioso . 

Era um cordão . Um cordão com elos em forma de coração, os quais seguravam um pedaço maior de metal achatado em forma de coração. 

Um pingente ? 

Seria para ele colocar uma foto ali dentro ? 

Ou já haveria uma ali ? 

E se houvesse ... qual seria ? 

- Por que ... ? 

- Akira – ela se abaixa, aproximando-se do mesmo – eu sei que você desobedeceu sua Okaasan, que foi impulsivo, prepotente, que se achou muito forte . Sei também que foi atrás daquela mulher, por motivos que eu não quero comentar, mesmo podendo sentir os sentimentos das pessoas . 

- A senhorita pode fazer isso ?

- Posso, mas deixemos isso para outra hora . Você ainda tem muito o que aprender . Muito o que se desenvolver . Vai dar muitas cabeçadas, disso tenho certeza . Vai errar muito, cometer muitos deslizes ... mas não se culpe por isso . Não totalmente . Faz parte do nosso desenvolvimento errarmos . Eu fiz muita besteira no passado, sua okaasan também, e todas as outras . Até mesmo a princesa, veja só . O que quero dizer é que errar é o que nos faz aprender, é o que nos ensina e nos prepara para a vida . Ninguém está livre de errar, Akira . Ninguém . Todos somos falhos, e por mais que tentemos nos aperfeiçoar, ainda assim continuaremos falhos . Por que são justamente essas falhas que nos tornam únicos . Você fez muitas coisas que não deveria ter feito, desobedeceu sua okaasan e deixou todas preocupadas nos últimos dias ... pense nisso, Akira . 

- É, eu sei disso .

- Mas tem mais uma coisa . É uma coisa muito, mas muito importante . Acima de tudo, você foi sincero . Sincero consigo mesmo, com seus sentimentos . Foi atrás do que queria, desobedeceu Makoto, mesmo sabendo que estava errado . Seguiu seu instinto, o que batia em seu coração . Mais do que tudo isso, Akira ... uma vida fora salva . 

- A senhora salvou Megumi . Nos salvou . Eu não fiz nada, não tenho capacidade para ...

- Você o fez, Akira . Ou nós, se preferir . Em verdade eu cheguei e os tirei de lá, mas você conseguiu o tempo necessário para que Megumi permanecesse viva . Eu cheguei pouco depois do templo desmoronar . Se você não tivesse tirado sua amiga de lá de dentro, ela estaria morta . Pense no que realmente aconteceu . Você fez muita coisa errada ... mas por outro lado, uma vida foi salva . Ou duas, se preferir contar dessa forma . A vida de Rei praticamente havia desmoronado depois do que houve, não podemos nos esquecer . 

- Mas ... eu ... eu não entendo, Minako-sensei ... eu desobedeci Okaasan ... eu me achei mais do que as senshis ... eu .... eu a desrespeitei ...

- Como eu disse ...  você agiu segundo o que acreditava ... da maneira que fora criado e educado . Não fique se culpando eternamente por isso, viva o erro, experimente-o e aprenda com ele . Particularmente falando, você foi muito impulsivo e imprudente, Akira . Arriscou duas vidas, a sua e a de sua mãe . Ela dedicou muito de si a você . Mas também reconheço seu mérito . 

- E esse pingente ? Tem alguma coisa dentro dele ? 

- Tem sim ... mas você vai descobrir o que é na hora certa, ou melhor ... alguém vai descobrir o que é na hora certa ...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!! – ambos se viravam, interrompidos pelo grito de Megumi – Akira ! Que gatinho lindo ! Que lindo ! Lindo ! 

- É, eu sei, eu encontrei ele na ...

- Dá ele pra mim, dá ? Ah,dá ele pra mim ! Dá ! Dá !

- Mas ... mas onde você vai cria-lo ? 

- Okaasan vai arrumar o templo, posso senti-la determinada a fazer isso !

- Hã ... tá bom . Eu cuido dele enquanto isso . Então agora ele é seu, ok ? Ele está um pouco ... aham, machucado, mas daqui há pouco ele fica bom . A propósito, o nome dele é Herochi . 

- HEROCHI NADA ! A PARTIR DE AGORA ELE SE CHAMA SAITO !!!! NÉ, SAITO-KUN !!!!! – ela sorria, ao passo que abraçava fortemente o gato .

            - MIIIIIAAAAAUUUUUUU !!!!

Continua ...

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [W1] Curioso pra saber de quem ela está falando ? Mande um e-mail para joaotjr@hotmail.com e descubra de quem ela está falando !!!


	16. Quando Uma Estrela Renasce

Capítulo XV – Quando uma Estrela Renasce Arakáejeaipo – Parte 6 – Céu e Inferno, Amor e Dor : O sonho que não acabou 

Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido

por Lexas

joaotjr@hotmail.com 

Março/2003

- Urghhh ...

- Tudo bem com você ? 

- Hã ... Maki ? O que houve ? Onde estou ? 

- Na casa de Seo . Relaxe, dormiu o dia todo, praticamente . 

- Preciso falar com ele .

- Fique deitada . Não tem condições de se mexer .

- Não, é importante .

- Melhor não se mexer, do contrário só irá piorar .

- Não posso ficar aqui - ela se ergue, sentando-se no sofá – preciso encontrar Seo .

Seo ? Desde quando Naru chamava Seo puramente pelo nome ? 

- Escuta aqui, ô franga ! Tu vai aquietar o rabo ai ! Já me queimei bastante pra livrar a tua bunda daquelas Sailors, não me faça te dar uma surra pra abaixar seu fogo !

- Uma ... surra ? "timo – ela se ergue, segurando Maki pelo colarinho e o erguendo – que tal agora ? 

- Hein ? Mas que porra é essa, ruiva ? 

- Anda, Maki ... me dá só um motivo, anda . Meus ossos estão estalando e eu preciso me exercitar, que tal me ajudar ? 

- Mas que porra ! Que que tá acontecendo contigo ? Pensei que tinha passado essa sua face de querer lutar, lutar e lutar !

- Nada de mais ... Niichan . Apenas estou com a cabeça fervilhando .

- Apesar da proposta ser imensamente tentadora – uma outra voz chama a atenção de ambos – aconselho-a a largá-lo . O mesmo ficou observando-a durante as últimas horas ... acredito que você queira falar comigo, não é mesmo ? 

- Ah, claro ... a dama negra ... Death ... vejo que as Sailors já a batizaram ... o que você fez comigo ? 

- Nada que você não tenha permitido . Sabe, aquilo que você fez foi muito bonito, sabia ? Faz tempo que eu não vejo tamanha demonstração de lealdade . 

- O que você fez comigo ? 

- Não achei que alguém faria isso, se daria de livre e expontânea vontade . Mas também senti que sua lealdade não é para com Meijn, não é mesmo ? Você serve a Seo, fez isso única e exclusivamente por ele, não é ? 

- O que – ela coloca Maki no chào – você fez – ela dá um soco de leve na parede, abrindo um rombo nela de onde podia se visualizar outra sala – comigo ? 

- Apenas agradeci ao que você fez . Sabe, o espirito de Sailor Júpiter é muito poderoso . A essa altura imagino que ela já esteja morta, mas tanto faz . Eu ia utilizar a energia coletada para me recuperar, mas você chegou toda autoritária, dizendo que eu não tinha o direito de usar essa energia para me curar .

- E nunca vai ter . Meus irmãos permitiram que você os manipulasse para que eles pudessem cometer atos frios como esses ... eles morreram para conseguir essas almas, você não tem o direito para usá-las ...

- E então, disse para eu me alimentar de sua essência . Sabia que poderia ter morrido ? 

- Sou uma guerreira ... fiz o que tinha que fazer . No entanto ...

- Eu fiquei muito grata pelo que fez . Tanto que ... aproveitando que você estava dormindo, fiz um breve rastreio em sua alma, sabe . Só para descobrir e averiguar algumas coisas . 

- O que queria fazer ? Libertar minhas memórias ? 

- Exato . 

- Perdeu seu tempo . Eu sempre me lembrei muito bem de tudo o que eu fui . 

- Sim, é verdade ... Seo diversas vezes comentava que você era uma das pessoas que mantinham boa parte das memórias ... mas não todas . Agora, ao analisar sua essência, eu liberei todas as suas memórias . Todas . Ainda ficará um pouco confusa ... mas com o tempo, terá total noção de tudo o que você fez no passado . 

- Por que você fez isso ? Já não bastava o que fez ? 

- Devo lembrá-la que eu manipulei as almas de vocês por que permitiram ? 

- Justamente – ela abaixa a cabeça – mas para acatar com os planos de Otousan ... de outro modo, duvido que tivessemos conseguido fazer tal coisa ... ele precisava de guerreiros frios ... pessoas que seguissem seus planos sem serem afetados pela sua sua consciência ... e para tanto, precisava que eles perdessem parte de sua carga moral ... que parte de suas emoções fossem absorvidas, não é mesmo ? 

- Exatamente ... mas em você ... em você eu encontrei algo diferente . Algo muito especial, princesa . 

- Não sou uma princesa ... sou uma guerreira . Títulos reais nada representam para mim . – ela dá as costas, virando-se para a porta .

- Vê ? Antes você não se lembrava disso ... em verdade, com o tempo você teria todas as suas memórias de volta, sabe . 

- Se é assim – ela pergunta sem se virar – por que adiantou o processo ? 

- Como eu disse ... foi uma forma de demonstrar o quanto eu estava impressionada com tamanha demonstração de lealdade para com uma pessoa . 

- Pois eu – a porta se abre, e os três vislumbram Seo atravessá-la, acompanhado de Sumire – Otousan ! Okaasan ! – a bela moça que aparentava vinte anos se atira nos braços do mesmo, apertando-o e erguendo-o . 

- Urgh ! Devagar ... filha .. Devagar . Vai acabar esmagando meus ossos dessa forma !

- Seo, ainda bem que já retornou . Vamos começar agora o ...

- Ele não pode realizar o ritual agora, lembra ? 

- Sumire, o que se passa ? Nós já perdemos muito tempo, temos que ...

- Diga o que quiser, mas ele precisa estar plenamente reestabelecido para tanto, e se desgastou um pouco fugindo das Sailors . Amanhã poderemos terminar com tudo . E você também tem o que fazer, precisa sintonizar as essências roubadas, não é mesmo ? Se não fizer corretamente, irá perde-las . 

- .....

- E então ? O qe me diz ? 

- Está certa ... esperaremos até amanhã ... mas não irei esperar mais do que isso, ficou claro ? 

- Como quiser . 

- Porra, Sumire ! Comé que cê consegue ? Eu tô a tarde inteira com essa vadia de preto me ameaçando, me ensina o segredo !

- Como é ? Vadia ? Ora, seu verme ...

- Acalme-se . Maki não teve a intenção, não é mesmo ? – ela o encara duramente, e Maki abaixa a cabeça no mesmo instante . Death fica momentaneamente impressionada . Era como se ele possuisse um respeito enorme por aquela mulher, a qual ela tinhas muitas dúvidas a respeito . Mas seus olhos não a enganavam . Eram olhos prateados, possuidores de um brilho jovial, mas que denotavam uma grande experiencia de vida – Seo ... faça o que você tem que fazer . Ficarei aqui protegendo o local para o caso das Sailors Aparecerem . 

- Cês encontraram elas ? 

- Sim . Na verdade, só uma delas . – Sumire passa a mão pelos seus cabelos , os quais possuiam uma tonalidade cinza tão clara quanto a neve, ajeitando-os – mas isso já foi resolvido .

***

- Comece, filha . Diga-me o que a está incomoda tanto . 

- Otousan ...

- Sem rodeios . Vá direto ao ponto . 

- Eu ... – ela apertava seu punho – aquela  mulher ... o canalizador ... eu permiti que ela se alimentasse da minha essência . Eu sempre me lembrei muito bem das coisas ... mas ela mexeu em mim . Ela ... ela libertou todas as minhas memórias . E a cada instante, estou descobrindo o quanto isso é verdade . 

Ele continua encarando-a ternamente, com aquele olhar de Pai atento ao relato de um filho .

- O que você deseja saber, Naru ?

- O senhor sempre soube, não foi ? Sempre soube que eu não era realmente um dos seus, não é ? 

- Faz diferença ? 

- Não ... não faz ... eu sabia que alguns te conheceram no passado ... e que outros o senhor adotou por compaixão mesmo, mas ...

- Naru – ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro dela – todos vocês ... todos tivemos um fim terrível . No entanto, não tiveram a chance de descansar, como lhes era por direito . Alguns de vocês eu encontrei nas ruas . Outros, largados em orfanatos . Membros de gangues, membros de péssimas familias, fugitivos, delinquentes juvenis ... e no fundo, aquele sentimento de dúvida, uma pergunta que não queria se calar dentro de cada um de vocês : "quem sou eu" ?

- O senhor me mostrou quem eu era ... mas não fez diferença . 

- Não . Entenda, eu sou Nekomi Seo . Seu Otousan . Em verdade estava a procura do meu antigo grupo ... mas cada um que encontrei me deixou tomado de compaixão . Sentia uma imensa dor ao ver que, ao contrário de mim, tantos outros não tiveram tanta sorte . Não criei soldados, criei seres humanos . Eduquei-os, dei-lhes meu amor e carinho. E Sumire também . 

- E o senhor sempre disse que podíamos escolher nossos caminhos ...

- Sim . Quando eu disse que finalmente havia chegado a hora, não os inqueri, mas convoquei voluntários . E vocês se ofereceram . Você, Maki, Miki, Shoten ...todos vocês, meus filhos . 

- Mas ... o senhor nunca permitiu que eu fosse diretamente para as missões de campo . Por que ? O senhor sempre soube que eu era uma das mais poderosas, que tinha muito mais chances de sucesso . Por que me poupou ? É por que eu sou a sua preferida ? É isso ? Meus irmãos viviam dizendo isso, é verdade ? 

- Diga-me você . 

- Eu digo ... eu digo que algo dentro de mim diz que não . Não estava me protegendo ... estava, de alguma forma, respeitando algo que eu fui ... mas que diferença faz ? Mesmo que eu não tenha tomado partido nas mortes ... isso não tira minha culpa . 

- Correção ... isso não tira a MINHA culpa . Entenda ... vocês seguiram minha ordens ... mas não estavam no controle de suas ações . Em outros tempos, não teriam sido tão frios assim . Nem um pouco . Se algum dia alguém tiver de ser punido por esse massacre, esse alguém será eu, pois encabecei desde o principio tudo isso . 

- Eu sei ...

- Minha filha ... não tenha dúvidas ... não hesite diante de suas decisões ... assim como eu não hesito diante das minhas  . Você foi uma poderosa guerreira ... é uma poderosa guerreira ... mas nada tira de você o direito de escolher o caminho que desejar seguir , ouviu ? Ninguém . Já havia traido bastante tudo o que você foi ao te colocar nisso ... não queria continuar . 

- O que eu fui ? Eu ... não entendo, mas ... sinto que irei compreende em breve . Sinto todas as memórias fervilhando pelo meu corpo, como se as tivesse vivido há um minuto atrás ... lembro-me de dores, alegrias, tristezas , mágoas ... – ela dá as costas para ele, afastando-se – me desculpe, Otousan ... eu ... eu preciso ficar sozinha . 

- Fique a vontade . 

- Mas, Otousan ...

- Sim ? 

- E ... e se eu não voltar ?

- Como eu disse ... criei seres humanos, não soldados . Tem o direito de decidir o que fará da sua vida, e ninguém, nenhuma pessoa, nenhuma força, nenhuma autoridade pode te tirar esse direito . 

- Arigato, Otousan . 

- De nada, filha . De nada, Io .

***

Seu corpo doía  . Seu corpo suava . 

Mas ela não desistia . 

Há quanto tempo estava ali ? Minutos ? Horas ? Não importava . 

Já estava há muito tempo tentando descobrir .... tentando interpretar aquilo . 

Kléb . Nekomi Kléb . Os nomes "Yosho"  e "Miki" ecoando insensantemente pela sua cabeça .... uma noite chuvosa ...  brigas com outras pessoas ... o mesmo Kléb mais novo, vestindo um uniforme escolar ...

Inútil . Tudo inútil . Já estava convencida de que fora um erro ter ferido a mente dele . 

Mas também não se arrependia . Não sentia um pingo de arrependimento . Não daqueles brutos, daqueles animais, daqueles ...

Como ousaram fazer mal a sua filhinha, ao seu amor, ao seu orgulho ? Como ? 

E, em meio a tantas memórias, um nome sempre presente : Seo . Nekomi Seo . 

Quem era ? O que era ? 

Deveria ser muito importante . Seria o mandante de tudo isso ? E pensar que acabou se encontrando com o mesmo horas atrás, quando havia acabado de sair da prisão . 

Mas ... quem era ele ? O que era ? 

E aquele porco chauvinista ? O que era ? 

Afinal ... quem eram essas pessoas ? 

A verdade, a tão dura verdade, era que não sabiam . Os mesmos causaram estragos enormes em suas vidas em um curto período de tempo, e nem ao menos sabiam o que eles pretendiam . 

Seo ... Seo ... Seo .... quem era esse homem ? Ela o conhecia, tinha certeza de que sim ... mas de onde ? ONDE ?!?!?

Já tinha se passado muito tempo desde que retornara para seu antigo templo, e estivera ali, de pernas cruzadas e com os olhos fechados, analisando a situação . 

Outra memória . Ele e outras pessoas que não conhecia . Os rostos não eram tão estranhos . Eram .... as pessoas que ela matou . 

Era estranho pensar nisso . Não os conhecia . Sequer teve tempo de interroga-los . Apenas chegou até o tempo e os matou . 

Fora tomada por uma ódio mortal, ou um enorme sentimento de perda materna a tomou por completo ? 

Não era hora para pensar nisso . Ainda mais com o que estava vendo agora . Estava vendo as memórias dele, como se estivesse lá . E estavam atirando contra as arvores . Mais precisamente, contra algo que se movia entre elas . 

Ela quase perde a concentração quando os vê atirando no templo, mas se segura e continua observando . Estavam andando pelo local, como se procurassem algo . 

Até que ela vê . 

Duas crianças . Uma delas era seu tesouro . Correndo . Até que tem seu caminho bloqueado por Kléb e por outros . 

Ela se compadece por completo ao ver aqueles olhos, aqueles olhinhos assustados . Sua filhinha, sua doce filhinha ...

E o garoto de cabelos castanhos espetados e olhos verdes também . Akira . Estava ao lado dela, como se quisesse protege-la . 

Era compreensível . Sempre foram muito amigos . De certa forma, tinham muita coisa em comum, seja por eles mesmos, seja por suas progenitoras . 

Podia perceber o medo nos olhos dele . Afinal, ainda era um garoto, claro que sentiria medo em uma situação dessas . Mas fora isso, mantinha um expressão dura, como se quisesse afugentar os demais . 

Em determinado momento, o menino dá um chute por entre as suas pernas – as de Kléb, mas Rei vê como se ela tivesse levado o chute – e em seguida ele salta, chutando o homem no meio dos peitos e sendo jogado para trás, rolando vários degraus da escada . 

Que coragem .... ela quase chora de emoção, ainda mais quando percebe que Kléb havia ouvido as ultimas palavras dele, dizendo para sua filha fugir . 

Seu ponto de vista havia mudado . Estava olhando para o começo das escadas, e vendo uma mulher vestindo um vestido vermelho subindo e ... era ela ! Estava vendo a si mesmo, pelo ponto de vista de Kléb . E também viu Amy chegar . E Makoto também . E ....

Fogo . Muito fogo . Consumindo tudo, passando pouco acima dele . E em seguida ....

Ela muda, tentando pegar outra coisa . Sabia o que acontecia, era agora que ela iria ataca-lo psiquicamente . Tal coisa não lhe interessava . 

Kléb . Nekomi Kléb . Nekomi Naru – a ruiva que supostamente atacou Akira – Nekomi Maki – O machisca – Nekomi Yuji – aquele que ela havia visto no cento da cidade, quando estava lá em sua forma psíquica, junto de outro, Nekomi Aruma – tantas pessoas ... e tinha também o tal de Seo . Quem era ele ? Parecia ser bem mais velho do que os outros . Mais do que Maki . Nekomi, Nekomi ... esse nome lhe era familiar . Jurava que já o tinha ouvido antes . Que ligação ele tinha com tais pessoas ? Será que eram parentes ? Talvez ... aparentemente ele tinha idade para ser o Otousan da maioria deles . 

Hmmm ... seus ... filhos ? Filhos de Seo ? 

As memórias continuam . Se não estivesse em uma situação como aquela, teria achado fascinante a vida de Kléb . Nasceu e cresceu em Tókyo .... freqüentou a escola ... candidato a uma vaga na Toudai, apesar de ter falhado na primeira tentativa – devia ser bastante inteligente, pensava . Muito – tinha irmãos .... antes era um fugitivo ... fugitivo ? Mas ... será que ele tinha outro nome ? Afinal, ficar tanto tempo com o mesmo nome sem ser encontrado ... ah, não interessava . Tinha que se prender aos fatos – tantas pessoas ... lembrava-se vagamente de algumas delas, em especial de uma : Death . 

Quem era ? O que era ? E por que atacou a escola ? Por acaso queria prevenir problemas futuros ? Minako havia dito algo a respeito, mas não havia prestado muita atenção ...

Outra lembrança . Dessa vez, uma mulher . Uma mulher ...alta ? Baixa ? Gorda ? Magra ? Ruiva ? Loira ? Jamaicana ? Francesa ? Japonesa ? 

Mas ... o que estava acontecendo ali ? 

Por que não conseguia ? Qual era o problema ? Estava tentando insensantemente desvendar as memórias que absorveu daquele sujeito ... qual era o problema ? Por que não conseguia algo de útil, só informação inútil ? Por que ? Por que ? Por que ? Por que não conseguia ? Onde estava errando ? Onde falhara ? 

Simplesmente não aceitava isso . Tanto que sai de seu transe, socando violentamente o chão . 

Por que ? Por acaso era tão incompetente assim que nem isso conseguia fazer ? 

O que mais tinha que acontecer ? O que faltava ? Outras mortes ? Outros ataque ? Talvez na residência de Amy ? Ou de Makoto, quem sabe ? 

Ou outro ataque em massa . Talvez outros bairros . Fora o que ouviu das pessoas mortas, as que aparentemente ninguém dava falta . Quantas teriam morrido ? Cem ? Mil ? Mesmo que estipulasse, sabia que nunca chegaria perto do verdadeiro número . 

Talvez o Juuban devesse ser atacado novamente . Ou então um local de grande movimento, como um shopping . Nem seria necessário um grande esforço, apenas atacar alguns pontos especificos, e toda a estrutura desmoronaria . Ou um grande prédio comercial . Ou o metrô . Ou o aeroporto . 

Poderiam atacar aviões em pleno vôo, e a queda dos mesmas causaria centenas de mortes . Simples . Muito simples . 

E ela simplesmente não conseguia sair daquele estado . 

Qual era o problema ? Onde estava errando ? Onde ? 

- O grande problema é que você está cansada, totalmente esgotada, e não quer admitir isso . Há dias não tem uma noite de sono decente, e se recusa a se dar por vencida . É muito teimosa, por sinal . Nesse estado em que se encontra, não há nada que possa fazer . Nem se concentrar você  consegue direito . 

Rei dobra seu corpo para trás, apóia-se nas mãos e em seguida estica as pernas, erguendo o corpo rapidamente e saltando para trás, Colocando a mão no bolso e puxando sua caneta de transformação, pronta para se transformar, enquanto olha ao redor para tentar localizar de onde aquela voz viera . No entanto, ela não vê nada, nem ninguém . Na verdade, fica até um tanto surpresa, uma vez que não havia nada lá . O templo, as árvores .... tudo havia sido destruído pelo fogo . Tudo . De onde aquela voz viera, e onde estava tal pessoa, uma vez que a mesma não foi capaz de senti-la ? 

Porém, esconder-se ali não era tão difícil quando Rei esperava, uma vez que, já que tudo fora destruído, não havia mais nenhuma iluminação por perto, de forma que ela cria uma chama na mão para iluminar o local . 

Um erro fatal . 

Ela olha para trás, bem a tempo de ver algo curioso : de dentro da escuridão, dois pares de olhos se aproximavam . Ou algo parecido, uma vez que brilhavam em uma tonalidade vermelha, chamando sua atenção . 

Os olhos vermelhos a deixam perplexas, brilhando naquela intensidade . Eles a enfeitiçam, fazendo-a perder todo o interesse no mundo ao seu redor . 

A chama em sua mão se apaga, e apenas a luz dos olhos é vista, o que a deixa enebriada por estar vendo aquilo . 

Os olhos vão se aproximando, cada vez mais rápido . Em determinado momento, Rei expele todo o ar que estava em seus pulmões, caindo de joelhos . Do jeito que estava, ela fita aqueles olhos uma ultima vez, antes de cair . 

Estava cansada . Estava muito cansada . 

Estava há dias acordada . Havia se desgastado muito lutando contra Death . 

Mas o mais importante ... seu tesouro estava há salvo . E ileso . 

Diante de tal constatação, ela se permite fazer algo pelo qual seu corpo clamava há dias . 

Ela dorme . Apaga por completo naquele chão, ao passo que, no instante seguinte, a luz dos olhos vermelhos se apaga, trazendo novamente a escuridão total para aquela área, e deixando uma sacerdotisa inconsciente aonde antes havia sido um templo . 

- Não se preocupe – uma voz que Rei não poderia ouvir se manifestava -  Megumi estará segura . Nós prometemos .

**********

- Mas  ... Otousan !

- Sem reclamação ! Já está tarde, e já é hora de vocês irem dormir !

- Mas não é justo ! – uma garota de cabelos azuis tentava escapar do pijama que ele colocava nela – a gente queria ouvir uma história da Okaasan !

- É isso mesmo ! – o menino que possuía cabelos castanhos como o pai chamava a atenção do mesmo .

- História ? – ele coça a cabeça, surpreso – depois de tudo, ainda querem ouvir uma história ? 

O mesmo torce o pescoço . Quando foi buscá-los na casa da sogra,  teve a infelicidade de descobrir que eles ainda não haviam tomado banho – algo que ele esperava que ela tivesse feito – e viu-se na obrigação de cumprir com seus deveres de pai . 

E, embora os estragos fossem esperados, ele inocentemente acreditava que ambos, Anchitka e Kinji, seus filhos, estivessem bem mais comportados . 

Ledo engano . Se já era duro dar banho em um, ainda mais em dois ao mesmo tempo . E agora, depois de tudo, tinha plena convicção de que teria se molhado menos durante o Dílúvio biblico .

Mas isso não foi nem a metade . O número de surpresas que tivera superou sua cota diária, e o mesmo duvidava que ainda iria terminar . 

Se soubesse o quanto estava certo, ele com certeza apostaria alto nisso ...

- Tudo bem, então eu vou contar uma história para vocês dormirem .

- IUPI !!! – ambos gritavam, dando um caloroso abraço nele . Roger pega ambos pela cintura e os coloca na cama, ajeitando-os . 

- Vejamos ... o que eu contarei para a minha pequena dupla de gêmeos ? Deveria citar Júlio Verne ? Ou quem sabe Sherlock Holmes ? Ou mais ainda, eu poderia fazer um monólogo a respeito da teoria da relatividade ...

Roger é interrompido quando um travesseiro atinge seu rosto, e outro em seguida . Quando se dá conta, Anchitka e Kinji pulam encima do mesmo,enchendo-o de cócegas e derrubando-o no chão .

- Aiaiaiaiaiaai ! Isso é trapaça ! – ele puxava a menina mas a largava em seguida, visto que Kinji o torturava em áreas criticas – Assim não vale !

Ele rola no chão, escapando de ambos, mas ao se erguer, Anchitka estava nas suas costas, fazendo-o de cavalinho . O mesmo fica totalmente ereto, mas Kinji o empurra, obrigando-o a ficar de quatro, ao passo que o mesmo sobe nas costas dele, o qual agora estava servindo de montaria para os filhos .

- ", e agora, quem poderá me defender ? 

Infelizmente essa era uma frase que ele só deveria pronunciar se tivesse plena convicção dela, o que não era o caso . 

Anchitka pega um cinto que estava no chão e enrosca no pescoço de Roger, ao passo que Kinji, que havia pegô um jornal e feito um bastão com ele, começa a bater no traseiro do pai, obrigando-o a continuar andando, antes que algo pior acotecesse .

- Isso machuca !

- Quieto, cavalo não fala ! – Anchitka puxava o cinto mais ainda .

- É isso mesmo, o senhor só pode falar se nós o ensinarmos a falar !

- Hmmm ... que tal me ensinarem ? 

- O senhor falou ! – Kinji dá uma forte batida em Roger, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio enquanto se move, ao passo que ele se atrapalha com as mãos e derrapa, batendo com a cabeça no chão .

- Aiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Levanta ! Levanta ! – a pequena de cabelos azuis continuava puxando a "cela" – anda, seu cavalo molenga !

- Shhh, chi-chan ... acho que o cavalo morreu !

- Morreu ? Mas ... mas ... buáááá!!!!!

- Sua chorona ! Não fica ai parada, a gente tem que dar um jeito !

- Mas ... mas ...

- Vamos ressucita-lo, que nem a Okaasan faz no trabalho !

- Hmmm ... tá bom ! – ela dá um pulo, animada – será que a Okaasan pode emprestar algo para a gente usar ? 

- Claro ! Vamos até o quarto dela, deve ter algo .

Caido no chão e merecendo um oscar por uma suposta morte, Roger segurava a vontade de rir, diante dos pequenos correndo a casa .em busca de material .

E que imaginação eles tinham ! Ressuscitamento ? Essa merecia o prêmio de idéia mais original ...

- Kinji, pegou tudo ? – Roger olha de rabo de olho rapidamente, percebendo que ela estava com um jaleco de sua esposa, e também com um ôculos da mesma – temos que salvá-lo !

- Salvar ? Ah, mas nem pensar ! Assim não dá manchete – Roger abre os olhos novamente e os fecha para que ambos não percebam a farça . Kinji ... seu filho ... ele ... ele estava vestindo um um paletô igual ao seu, e segurando um bloco ded notas como ... como ... um reporter !

Obviamente as roupas ficaram bem folgadas em ambos .

- Vamos salvar o Otousan !

- Salvar, nada ! Eu quero é publicar a manchete na primeira página ! Parem as máquinas, Mitsukai Mizuno Kinji trouxe uma matéria que vai estourar as vendas ! "Reporter morre após sofrer acidente em casa"!

            - Kinji ! Não seja cruel ! Temos que salvá-lo !

            - Essa é a sua obrigação ...

Anchitka se abaixa, vira Roger e começa a bater no peito dele, fazendo uma massagem pulmonar – um tanto errada por sinal .

- Olhaolhaolha ! Otousan ! O coração dele está batendo !

- Droga ! – Kinji joga o bloco no chão e afrouxa a gravata, visivelmente enfurecido – lá se foi a minha promoção !

- Mas eu salvei uma vida ! Oba !!!! 

- Tá bom, sua histérica ! Anda, como prêmio, eu te pago um jantar .

Anchitka estenda o braço para Kinji e esse aceita, e ambos vão caminhando pela casa . 

Após ambos sairem, Roger começa a rir frenéticamente . Ambos estavam agindo que nem ele e sua esposa . Iguaizinhos ! Era até engraçada essa imitação dos pais ...

Ele se levanta, ajustando sua roupa bagunçada e caminha até o quarto . Sua esposa não iria gostar de ver os pequenos brincando com seu jaleco, ainda mais depois de lavado ...

***

- Muito bem, meus amores ... agora é hora de dormirem ! Já brincaram bastante, portanto é hora de irem para a cama !

Eles nem reclamaram, estavam de pijama e deitados, sorrindo para ele .

Roger se aproxima e dá um beijo na testa de Anchitka e Kinji, e sai do quarto, desligando a luz .

- Otousan ! Otousan ! Otousan ! – ele olha para trás, ouvindo o chamado de Kinji – e a nossa história ? 

- É , o senhor prometeu !

Roger dá um sorriso e, acendendo a luz, caminha até a cama deles . Crianças ... sempre atentas ...

- Ok ... que historia vocês querem que eu lhes conte ? 

Anchitka ergue sua cabeça e puxa uma folha de papel que estava embaixo do travesseiro, entregando-a para Roger . 

- Essas são as histórias que a Okaasan já contou  pra gente, Otousan !

Desconfiado, ele pega o papel , lendo-o atenciosamente . João e o pé de feijão, Pinóquio, A bela adormecida ...

- Deixa eu ver se entendi ... querem que eu conte uma dessas histórias para vocês ? 

- Não ! A gente quer que o senhor conte uma que não esteja na lista !

- Não gostam de João e o pé do feijão ? 

- Não gostei, Otousan ! – Kinji balançava os braços para ele – o tal do João é um ladrão, ele rouba um bicho do gigante, invade a casa dele ... isso é errado ! E ele nem queria o animal para comer !

- É ... tem sua lógica . Pinóquio ? 

- Ahhhhh ..... eu não gosto, Otousan – agora era a vez de Anchitka .

- Por que não, Chi-chan ? 

- Por que eu não gosto ! É muito triste, sempre choro quando a baleia engole o Gepetto ! – sua expressão ficava um pouco triste, coisa que Roger percebe na hora ...

- A Bela adormecida ?

- Isso é coisa de menina ! Ficar teando ? Argh !

- Não é não, seu bobo !

- É sim, sua chorona ! 

- Mas é lindo ! E o principe lutando contra a bruxa é muito legal !

- Ah, ele foi muito burro ! Se fosse eu, ao invés de atravessar a floresta de espinhos, eu sobrevoava a floresta e pulava de para-quedas, isso sim !

- Aham ... crianças ...

- FOI ELE/ELA QUEM COMEÇOU, OTOUSAN ! – Um apontava para o outro, fazendo Roger balançar a cabeça .

- Certo ... então eu vou contar uma história nova para vocês ... é sobre um menino, Kinji . 

- Oba !

- Otousan, eu quero sobre uma menina ! Menina ! – ela cruza os braços, emburrada .

- Nada disso, sua chata ! Conta, Otousan ! Conta !

- Bem, continuando ...  era uma vez um garotinho, o qual era igualzinho a você, Kinji . Ele era esperto, curioso ... e peralta, também . 

- Não sou peralta !

- Claro que não, campeão . Ele adorava brincar, jogar bola com os amigos ... enfim, uma criança comum . Um dia, ele resolveu passear com alguns colegas, queria dar um passeio no parque da cidade . Sabe, carrossel, bate-bate, escorrego, casa de bolas  ... tudo . 

- Oba ! E de qual ele mais gostava ? 

- Da roda gigante . Sentia-se no topo do mundo vendo tudo acontecer . No entanto, ele havia desobedecido sua okaasan . Ela tinha pedido para ele ficar naquele dia com ela, pois teria visitas . Ele não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, claro . Achou que se divertiria mais no parque com amigos, assim ele saiu escondido e foi brincar .

- Ahá ! Sabia que ele faria isso ! – Anchitka entrava no meio do diálogo – só podia ser um menino desobediente ! Malvado, malvado, malvado !

- Olha quem fala ! Okaasan falou pra você não ficar mexendo no forno, senão o bolo não iria ficar bom, e você acabou queimando a mão !

- Você também mexeu no forto !

- Mas eu não queimei a mão que nem você, sua bobona – ele dava a lingua para a irmã – por isso que Amy-mama não me deu bronca !

- Crianças , por favor ... continuando, naquele dia ele se divertiu muito . Andou na montanha russa, brincou na Dança Maluca, foi no Escorrego Gigante, na casa mal assombrada ... e na roda gigante – o tom de voz de Roger diminuiu bastante, tornando-o bastante sombrio . 

- O que houve na roda gigante, Otousan  ? 

- Nada ... por enquanto . Mas o menino teve a visão mais fantástica de toda a sua vida, amigão . A maior de todas . 

(Anchitka) – E o que foi que ele viu  ?

(Roger) – Tudo . Absolutamente tudo . Eram muitos . Grandes, pesquenos, gordos, magros, feios, garbosos ... eles estavam ali, por todos os cantos . 

(Kinji) – Eles quem ? 

(Roger) – Monstros . Muitos monstros . Dezenas deles . E estavam destruindo o parque todo . Ele ficou com medo e, ao mesmo tempo, impressionado, pois estava tendo uma visão privilegiada daquilo . A roda se movia, e ele via aquilo de perto e de longe .

(Anchitka )  - Puxa, Otousan ... e ninguém impediu eles ? Ninguém salvou o parque ? 

(Roger) – Ah, mas ai é que veio a parte boa . Havia super heróis que se moviam pela cidade, protegendo-as de bichos como aqueles .  Eles tinham um nome, mas as pessoas o chamavam de tantas coisas que o nome original deles parou de ser usado, e nós os apelidamos de "Piratas" .

(Anchitka) – Piratas ? Com gancho ? 

(Kinji) – E perna de pau ? E bandeira ? E fragatas, que nem no "One Piece" ? 

(Roger) – Não , nada disso . Era só um apelido que a gente dava pra eles .Eles estavam lá, enfrentando aqueles bichos feios . E, no fim, um sujeito alto de roupa verde com uma espada acabou com o líder dos monstros, um urso enorme – Roger faz um movimento com as mãos, imitando o corte de uma espada – e o menino viu tudo, e de camarote . Mas alguma coisa muito ruim aconteceu . Um dos monstros tinham atacado a roda gigante, e ela começou a cair . E ele era o único que estava nela . Teve a chance de fugir, mas ficou ali, assistindo a tudo . Ele ficou desesperado, achando que iria morrer . Foi então que ele olhou para céu e viu, descendo dele, a coisa mais bonita que já vira em toda a sua vida : um anjo . Naquele instante tudo havia ficado confuso, e ele só se deu conta de que o anjo o tirou dali e o salvou, colocando-o no chão . Ele estava assustado, de modo que estava abraçando o anjo com todas as suas forças, e ele retribuia o gesto . Quando se separaram, ele observou bem o anjo, percebendo que nào era bem um anjo, e sim uma "anja" . Uma bela anja estava diante dele, sorrindo para o mesmo . Ele ficou de boca aberta, e prometeu que nunca mais iria fazer bagunça ou deixar de ouvir o que sua okaasan e otousan viessem a dizer, pois haviam dito aquilo para o seu bem . A anja se despediu e partiu, mas uma coisa ficou marcada na mente dele para sempre : as asas dela . Escuras . Negras como a mais profunda noite . E, apesar disso, a tornavam o ser mais belo a cavalgar os céus ...  – Roger para, observando a cena . Ambos estavam dormindo, de modo que Kinji abraçava Anchitka, e esta também o abraçava, ao passo que sua cabeça repousava no peito do irmão . Roger se aproxima e dá um beijo em ambos, desligando a luz . Sua esposa ficaria emocionada ao presenciar aquela cena . 

Ele já estava . 

Ele para, processando informações que passaram despercebidas por ele . Kinji e Anchitka escreveram uma lista ... uma singela e simples lista das histórias que sua esposa contava para eles . Também chegaram a mexer no computador enquanto ele preparava o jantar,  mas ... mas ...

- Espera um pouco ...  eles não sabem ler nem escrever ! Tampouco tem idade para mexer naquele máquina ! Como é que ...

Súbito, enquanto caminha para seu quarto, ele ouve um barulho na sala . O mesmo caminha até ela, imaginando que deveria ser sua esposa . 

Ao chegar lá, percebe que não havia mais ninguém no aposento, mas percebe um barulho vindo da cozinha . 

Decidido a vê-la, ela vai até lá e, quando chega na entrada da mesma, tem a segunda maior surpresa de sua vida . 

A luz da cozinha estava apagada, de forma que a luz da sala entrando pela porta era a única iluminaçào . 

Mas ele ainda assim, não acreditava no que estava vendo . 

Vestia uma camisa com um laço azul na frente, e uma minisaia realmente sedutora, apesar de possuir diversos cortes . Ele fica atônico por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para a pessoa se virar e perceber que não estava sozinha .

- Querido ? 

Ela balança a cabeça . Foi chamado de "querido"? 

A pessoa caminha em sua direção e, parando bem próximo dele, fita seus olhos . Ele começa a suar . Até que algo acontece, algo que ele não esperava . 

Ele é beijado . 

E apaixonadamente . 

Seja quem fosse, o apertava fortemente, como se não quisesse deixá-lo escapar . Naquele momento, ele lembrou que só uma pessoa o segurava daquela forma, com tanto desejo e carinho : Sua esposa  .

Ele retribui, percebendo que algo a incomodava pela forma que ela o abraçava, como se necessitasse estar com alguém ali, naquele momento . 

Inesperadamente, ambos roçam na parede, encostando no interruptor e acendendo a luz naquele instante . 

Ele pisca rapidamente quando visualiza que, seja quem for, com certeza não era sua esposa , e na mesma hora se afasta .

Mas não era aquilo que o deixava mais preocupado ainda . Aquela pessoa .... o uniforme ... as botas ... era uma Sailor !!!!!

Ela fica parada, não compreendendo o o terror nos olhos dele, até que se dá conta de sua roupa .

-  Querido, eu ... eu posso explicar, eu ...

- Quem é você ? – sua mente começava a se esfriar e seguir um caminho lógico – espere, eu te conheço ... você ... esse uniforme azul ... é a Sailor Mercúrio, estou certo ? 

- Sim, você está certo . Eu sou a Sailor Mercúrio . 

- E ... o que você veio fazer aqui, na minha casa ? 

Ela não se sentia bem, mas ainda tinha noção do que a presença dela estava causando ali  . Poderia ficar a noite toda explicando, contando-lhe sobre o que aconteceu nos últimos dia, falando que a destruição do centro da cidade não fora obra de um grupo terrorista, que o incendio do templo Hikawa não fora um acidente, que o motivo dela ter estado tão reclusa nos últimos dias não era apenas por Megumi ... mas tinha algo que ela tinha que fazer primeiro, algo que provavelmente fritaria os miolos dele, mas era algo que ela devia ter feito há muito tempo atrás .

Amy fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça . Roger não deixa de perceber o quanto ela estava machucada e seu uniforme danificado . Haviam contusões na perna, nos braços ... e sangue . Em várias partes do corpo . A linha de raciocinio dele é interrompida quando o corpo da mesma começa a brilhar e, um segundo depois, a transformação de Amy reverte por completo, revelando uma mulher com um jaleco de médico, mas ainda com os mesmos ferimentos . 

- Amy ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Não aguentando mais, seu corpo perde a total sustentação, e ela cai . Demora um segundo para Roger decidir entre ficar surpreso ou ajudar sua esposa, e ele a segura, impedindo sua queda .

- Mas que diabos ... o que está acontecendo aqui ? Amy ... você ... você é uma Sailor e ...e ... o que houve com você ? Por que está assim, toda machucada ? 

- Roger ...

- Nem uma palavra ! – ele a carrega até a sala – fique aqui, eu vou chamar uma ambulância !

- Não ! – ela segura seu braço – por favor ... não ... não chame, por favor !

- Amy ... 

- Eu ... eu posso me recuperar ... meu corpo pode se recuperar de ferimentos mais rápido do que o normal ... eu só preciso de tempo ...

- Mas você está quase tendo um colapso !

- Não se eu me transformar – ela puxa do bolso de seu jaleco sua caneta de transformação – Pelo poder do Cristal de Mercúrio, transformação !

A cena espanta Roger novamente . Ela ... sua esposa ... A SAILOR MERCÚRIO ? 

Ao ver aquilo, percebe que o uniforme dela não estava mais rasgado, mas as feridas continuavam, apesar dela não parecer que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento .

No entanto, ainda estava com os olhos arregalados ... SUA ESPOSA ERA A SAILOR MERCÚRIO ?

- Sim, eu sou a Sailor Mercúrio, e sempre fui . Obviamente eu não queria que você descobrisse dessa forma . 

- Amy ... você ... você ... você é uma sailor ? Eu não acredito !

- Fale baixo . As crianças já estão na cama ? 

- Acabei de colocá-las para dormir e ... como assim, fale baixo ? Acabo de descobrir que minha esposa fica passeando pela cidade enfrentando monstros de mini-saia e quer que eu não grite ? 

Ela arregala os olhos, percebendo o que ele acabara de dizer, e pela reação do mesmo, ele também percebe, de modo que ela emite uma forte gargalhada .

- Não ria ! É sério !

Outra gargalhada . 

- Ai, Roger ... só você pra me fazer rir assim, nesse estado – ela coloca o braço sobre o sofá, ainda o encarando – eu realmente lamento por não ter o que dizer para você  . Nunca passei por isso antes .

- Realmente, não é como ter um amante . 

- Não, mas é parecido, já que não fui fiel com você . Me desculpe . 

- Eu não sei nem se posso te culpar, Amy . Estou confuso demais para isso . Ainda não estou acreditando ... eu devo estar sonhando, só pode . Se me dá licença, eu vou fazer um café para nós dois, e se por acaso eu acordar no meio caminho, saberei que não passa de um sonho .

- Sonho ? O correto não seria um pesadelo ? 

- Tá brincando ? Minha esposa na minha sala à noite usando um modelito sexy com uma mini-saia extra curta, e eu vou achar que isso é um pesadelo ? 

***

Ele retorna ao aposento, trazendo uma garrafa e copos e, enquanto os coloca na mesa, não passa desapercebido por ele o fato de que Amy estava com algumas ataduras . No mínimo, aproveitou o tempo que ele havia demorado e foi até o banheiro pegar algo para cuidar dos ferimentos .

- Chá gelado ? – ela o olhava enquanto sorvia a bebida .

- Desculpe ... acabei bebendo todo o café ...

- Está tão nervoso assim ? 

- Eu nem sei o que eu estou sentindo, Amy . Só sei que é uma situação bastante incomum . Pensando bem, é totalmente incomum !

- Eu sei – ele colocava o chá sobre a mesinha – só é dificil encará-lo depois de esconder isso durante todos esses anos .

- ....

- ....

- .....

- .....

- .... que silêncio matador, não acha ? 

Ela não se conteve e emitiu outra deliciosa risada . 

- Não parece confuso .

- Depois da quarta chicará de café, estava convencido de que não era um sonho . Anda, Amy . Isso está me corroendo a cada segundo, poderia me fazer o favor  de acabar com essa dúvida toda ? 

- Está bem . Eu sou uma Sailor Senshi . Sou uma guerreira que tem  missão como missão proteger minha princesa e futuro soberana . Quanto entramos em atividade, nosso objetivo era encontrar nossa princesa e impedir que um antigo inimigo vencesse uma guerra cujo final havia sido adiado .

- Guerra adiada ? Qual ? 

- Depois eu te conto . No fim, encontramos nossa princesa, ela era uma das guerreiras, mas só descobrimos isso bem depois . Seu nome era Serenity .

- Serenity ? 

- Sim . Minha principal função era e é protegê-la, mas ao decorrer do tempo, novos inimigos apareceram, assim como novas Sailors . Imagino que se lembre dos vários incidentes ocorridos há dez anos atrás em Tókyo, nào é mesmo ? 

- Tenho registros disso em meus arquivos e no meu escritório . Agora que você comentou, algumas reportagens mencionavam que as Senshis na maioria das vezes lutavam  neste Bairro ou nas proximidades dele . É, faz sentido . Alguns achavam que era puro acaso, mas poucos cogitaram que vocês moravam por aqui – ele arregala os olhos, piscando rapidamente para ela – O TEMPLO HIKAWA !

- É ... parece que alguém juntou as peças, e percebeu que Sailor Marte costumava aparecer muito por lá . 

- Quem é a Sailor Marte ? 

- Rei . 

- Rei ? Rei, a okaasan de Megumi ? Mesmo ? No duro ? A sacerdotisa temperamental e ... hã, deixa pra lá . – ele toma outro gole do chá – continue .

- Como dizia, com o tempo novos inimigos e antigos aliados ressurgiam . Sailor Urano, Netuno ...

- Já ouvi falar . Saturno e Plutão também . E umas outras estranhas que surgiram , mas depois sumiram .

- As Sailors Starlights . Eram senshis de outro planeta e ... tudo bem com você ? 

- Uma parte do meu cérebro está me mandando correr daqui e gritar, mas outra está dizendo que os meus sonhos de adolescente de encontrar com super-heróis estão sendo realizados, logo , na dúvida, é melhor continuar ouvindo . Continue .

- É só isso que eu posso te contar agora . Todo o mais é relevante, pura perda de tempo e encheção de lingüiça .Há alguns outros detalhes para serem explicados, mas em suma, é isso . Agora é a sua vez, pode dizer o que pensa .

- E o que eu deveria dizer ? 

- O que quiser . Menti para você, não te contei a respeito do que eu fazia . Nos conhecemos no segundo grau, e anos depois, eu ainda mantinha esse segredo . Mas não agora . Não mais . Menti para você, mas não tornarei a fazer isso novamente . 

Ele continua observando-a, pasmo com suas palavras . As mesmas estavam cheias de mágoa e, ao mesmo tempo, de rancor . 

Ele podia dizer o que quisesse, poderia chamá-la de traidora, descarregar toda a sua angústia na mesma naquele momento . 

Mas, por algum motivo, sentia que havia algo mais ali . Algo além da mágoa, muito mais . 

Algo perturbava sua esposa . Seja o que fosse, a estava corroendo, tomando-a e deixando-a em um estado que ele não estava acostumado a vê-la .

Insegura . 

Amy estava precisava de alguma segurança, a qual, naquele momento, ele se perguntava de onde tirar, visto que sequer entendia direito o problema . 

Ele poderia simplesmente ignorar tudo aquilo, mas antes que se arrependesse pelo resto da vida, resolveu fazer uma pergunta .

- Por que ? Por que não me contou antes ? Você – ele estava receoso, temeroso da resposta – achou que eu iria te rejeitar, que iria te tratar com indiferença, como uma ... aberração ? Pensou que eu iria achar que você se considerava um ser superior que se achava acima da raça humana ?

- Não – ela repondia a tudo com uma calma que chegava a assustá-lo – Entenda, querido .... sou uma Sailor . Fiz um juramento, e seguirei com ele até o fim da minha vida, ou até o momento em que eu for sucedida – e essas últimas palavras ela falava de forma quase que inaudivel .

- Você ... ficou um pouco receosa quando disse isso . 

- Claro ! – ela se segura, percebendo que havia gritado – a sucessão é por primogenitude, e pela primeira mulher da familia . Como acha que eu me sinto ao imaginar que minha princesinha poderia estar por ai lutando em meu lugar, correndo o risco de se machucar terrivelmente ? 

- Foi por isso que você não me contou ? 

- Também . Entenda, sou uma guerreira . Nasci como humana, mas sou uma guerreira . No entanto, não me agrada que meus filhos tenham tal destino . Não quero que eles sejam obrigados a prosseguir com uma guerra que eu comecei . E se for preciso que eu fique mil anos no posto para impedir que meus filhos tenham que entrar nessa guerra, é o que farei . 

- Por que guerra ? 

- Por que ? É para isso que tenho esses poderes, para lutar, lutar e lutar, e somente para isso . O que acha das minhas crianças crescendo e treinando para serem soldados ? O que acha que Rei e Makoto fazem com Megumi e Akira ? 

- Makoto também é uma Sailor ? Nossa, isso fica cada vez melhor ! Deixa eu ver, pelo tamanho ... Sailor Júpiter, não ? A que lutou em frente ao colégio das crianças , correto ? 

- Exato . Ela está treinando Akira para ser um guerreiro desde cedo . Fica dizendo que está educando ele como um Joviano, mas não tem noção do que está realmente fazendo . Um dia ela vai acordar e quando abir os olhos, vai perceber que seu filho não passa de um brigão que só quer saber de lutar cada vez mais, já que fora a única coisa que Makoto o ensinou . Ela vai se arrepender da vida que deu para aquela criança, mas então será tarde . E Rei também . Seu temperamento explosivo misturado com seu orgulho não a fazem perceber que Megumi deve ser criada como uma criança normal para seu bem, e que o melhor a ser feito é ocultar essas coisas das crianças . Para que ? Para elas crescerem sabendo que vão ter que se preparar para a guerra ? Não, eu não concordo com elas . Nem um pouco . 

- Mas ... não são elas que devem decidir isso ? 

- Como é ? 

- Bom ... pelo que eu entendi, tem medo do que sua vida dupla possa fazer com as crianças ... do quanto isso pode me afetar . Mas você fez a decisão que achou melhor . Não acha que elas pensam da mesma forma, resolveram ser mais sinceros com as crianças, achando que elas poderiam se adapatar melhor com isso ? 

- Você ... você acha que eu errei ? – havia desespero em sua voz, e o coração da mesma batia mais rápidamente . 

- Não disse isso . Só disse que estamos em uma situação bastante delicada . Por um lado eu respeito sua decisão ao achar que um filho não precisa continuar o trabalho do pai . Por outra, eu também respeito a decisão de Rei e Makoto ao decidirem não negar aos seus filhos a cultura que lhes é de direito ... e por um terceiro lado, minha cuca está se fundindo !

- Não acha que isso é um erro delas ? 

- Não sei dizer . –ele tomava mais um gole de chá – minha cabeça está a mil por hora . Eu me pergunto se grito com você ou se demonstro respeito pelo seu sofrimento,então decido continuar pensando mais um pouco . Começamos descobrindo seus segredos, e agora estamos discutindo sobre a criação das crianças !

- Significa que eu escolhi bem meu marido – ela sorria docemente para ele e se aproximava,sentando-se no mesmo sofá e tocando em sua mão – Eu quis esconder isso de vocês para não colocá-los em perigo . Não queria que por algum acaso minha vida pessoal fosse tomada pela minha vida de guerreira, me desculpe . Eu ... eu tive a chance que outras não tiveram, e a desperdicei . Makoto, Rei e Minako nunca tiveram alguém para que suas crianças pudessem se espelhar ... me desculpe, querido . 

- Eu te desculpo ... mas ainda estou confuso com tudo isso . É muita coisa para se assimilar de uma vez só . Acho que ainda vou levar um tempo para me acostumar . E agora fiquei curioso para saber o motivo de você ter tanto ódio do que você é . 

- Não tenho ódio de ser uma mercuriana .

- Não ? Foi o que me pareceu, do jeito que falou . É como querer esconder que você nasceu na alemanha .

- Não tem a menor comparação . 

- Claro que tem, querida . É como querer esconder que você é uma Alemã por causa dos horrores da segunda guerra, ou ter vergonha de ser americana por causa da bomba atômica, renegando assim sua identidade cultura . Ou dizer que não é judia, por que você tem vergonha de pertencer a um povo que no passado massacrou outras nações . Ou esconder sua origem espanhola por causa dos massacres que eles promoveram nos povos nativos da América, ou então ...

- Afinal, aonde você quer chegar ? 

- Que da mesma forma que você considera o meio delas educarem sues filhos como errado, elas podem te acusar de esconder dos nossos filhos mais do que devia . Não que eu esteja te acusando, mas a situação é assim . E querida ...

- Sim ? 

- Tem algo mais que você queira me dizer ? 

- Por exemplo ? 

- Tipo assim, esses ferimentos ... ou o fato das crianças saberem ler e operarem meu computador, por exemplo ...

- Hã ....

- Sem problema . Na altura do campeonato, estou apto a aceitar qualquer explicação . 

- Bem ... eu ... eu tive medo, querido . Quando tinha a idade deles, era uma gênia solitária, não tinha muitos amigos, era sozinha, só tive amigos de verdade quando conheci Usagi e as garotas ... eu tive medo que isso os deixasse retraidos ... que afetasse sua vida ... suas escolhas ... suas formas de ver o mundo ...

- Então ... você se esforçou ao máximo para inibir essa "essencia mercuriana" que existe dentro deles, certo ? Se esforçou para que eles não demonstrassem qualquer diferença de outras crianças, não é ? 

- Sim . Eu tinha medo . Tenho medo . São duas crianças normais, que vivem perfeitamente suas vidas . Quando começaram a fazer coisas que crianças de suas idades não faziam, procurei esconder, as vezes dizia pra não fazerem mais, para não dizerem a mais ninguém que faziam isso . 

- Tanto medo assim ? 

- Muito mais . Recentemente eu tive uma surpresa . Eu adaptei meu celular para rastrear e analisar certos padrões de energia .

- Fez isso com seu celular ? Nossa, eu casei com uma gênia !

- Justamente . Eu estava analisando Akira recentemente e ... e ... querido – os olhos dela se arregalaram, como se demonstrassem um terror há muito oculto – aquele garoto , ele ... ele tem muito poder dentro de si ! Muito !

- Olha, sei que ele tem muita energia, que não se cansa facilmente, e é um pouquinho forte, mas ...

- Ele poderia me vencer ... há dez anos atrás .

- O QUE ?!?!?

- Isso que você ouviu . Quando as senshis apareceram na Terra, e os jornais de todos os lugares estavam tentando descobrir quem eram ... bom, o nível de poder de Akira equivale ao mesmo que eu tinha nessa época . 

- Nossa . Quer dizer ... isso deve ser muita coisa, não é mesmo ? 

- Depende do ponto de vista . Eu era uma das senshis mais fracas . A única coisa que podia fazer era gerar uma névoa para prejudicar a visão das pessoas . Minha força e resistencia fisica nunca foram grande coisa, mal se comparavam com a de Sailor Júpiter, tampouco era uma guerreira com um espirito guerreiro e agressivo como Rei .

- Já sei, a Sailor Marte, você já havia contado . Quem são as outras que você ainda não contou ? 

- Usagi é a nossa Líder, a sailor Moon, Minako é A Sailor Vênus, e Mamoru, o Tuxedo Mask .

- Tuxedo Mask ? 

- Sim . 

- Hmmm ... não me lembro muito dele .

- Ele ... ele veste um fraque e usa uma bengala durante o combate .

- No duto ? Espera ... lembrei ! Céus, que coisa mais rídicula ! Como ele tem coragem de sair assim na rua ? Pensando bem ... vocês não tem vergonha de sair na rua com algo tão curto assim ? Quer dizer ... faz frio, não faz ? 

- Engraçadinho – ela estala um beijo nele – obrigado por compreender, querido . Muito, mas muito obrigado, mesmo . 

- De nada . Você dizia ... ?

- Como eu dizia ... nunca fui tão forte e resistente como Makoto ... nunca tive um poder de ataque tão destrutivo como o de Rei ... certo, Minako era parecida, mas ela tinha um que especial, sabe, que fazia ela sempre se dar bem ... tampouco era tão poderosa quanto Usagi . Mas eu não tinha vergonha do que era . Cada um tem uma função em um grupo, e mesmo que eu estivesse ali apenas por uma questão tática, ainda tinha minha utilidade . Perdi a conta de quantas vezes essa Senshi "fraca" salvou o dia . Mas a questão não é essa . Mesmo fraca, eu ainda era superior a raça humana . Era mais rápida, mais forte, mais resistente ... não tanto quanto minhas colegas, mas era . E uma criança como Akira tendo essas mesmas caracteristicas é algo que eu não posso conceber .

- Bem ... foi você mesma quem disse que era a mais fraca .

- A questão nem é essa . Eu sou uma senshi . Sou de uma Elite . As guerreiras mais fortes , incubidas de protegerem a princesa . Tem idéia do que isso significa ? Significa que eu era mais poderosa do que muitos outros guerreiros, do que muitos outros guardas do palácio . Como uma criança pode se equiparar a nós assim, tão cedo ? Não imaginei que treinar em estilo Joviano pudesse fazer isso . Não queria que algo acontecesse com minhas crianças . E se de repente elas começam a saltar pelos telhados, congelar as coisas, e resolverem brincar de super-heróis pelas cidades ? E se algo acontecer com elas ? E se não voltarem ? Eu temo isso e muito mais . E se for preciso renegar minha herança mercuriana para manter isso longe delas, é o que farei . – ela abaixava a cabeça, encostando-a no peito de Roger . Em seguida ela a ergue, e o olha com aqueles doces olhos, como se implorassem por consolo – me ajuda ? 

E essa agora ? Ela estava pedindo para que ela o ajudasse a evitar algo que ele nem compreendia direito . Ocultar delas sua herança cultural ? Era algo estranho de se fazer ... algo perigoso ... e mais tarde ? As mesmas não se sentiriam enganadas ? Traídas, talvez ? Ele não sabia . A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era se ele fosse alemão e sua esposa pedisse para ocultar de seus filhos que eles são alemães, para que eles não se tornassem o que os alemães foram . Era como se ela jogasse ralo abaixo toda a cultura, todo o desenvolvimento cultural do povo Alemão, todas as suas proezas e feitos, todas as suas participações através da história, toda a sua contribuição para a história mundial ... era como se ela etivesse jogando tudo isso no lixo e passasse apenas a enxergar os alemães por causa da Segunda Guerra Mundial .

No entanto, era sua esposa . Não estava certa, mas não estava errada . Acima de tudo, era mãe de duas crianças ... crianças as quais eram prodigios, e tal coisa não poderia ser obstruita por muito mais tempo . 

- Eu vou fazer um trato com você . Não vou contar para as crianças sobre tudo o que elas podem ser ... mas também não serei contra elas . Vou deixar que os instintos delas falem por si . 

- Não vai dar certo ...

- Será que não ? Ser um judeu não é apenas ter sangue judeu, assim como ser japonês não é apenas ter sangue de japonês . É preciso muito mais do que isso . Está na mente  . Está na alma . É a identidade cultural que aflora dentro de cada um . E se isso for forte nelas, bom, me desculpe, mas nada do que você fizer irá fazer efeito . você só estará se enganando, achando que está escondendo deles o que você realmente é . 

- Quer dizer que aprova o fato deles poderem estar por ai, arriscando a vida e correndo o risco de não retornarem ? 

- Não ! Estou dizendo que se eles forem mercurianos de verdade, e não me refiro ao sangue, nada que você fizer terá resultado . Mais cedo ou mais tarde você irá perceber neles caracteristicas que só são encontradas em seu povo . Ai, vai se sentir extremamente mal, pois vai achar que seus esforços serão inúteis, ou ...

- Ou ... ?

- Você pode mostrar a eles a maravilha de sua cultura . A beleza que habita nela . Pode mostrar que há muito mais do que as Sailors . Eu mesmo me recuso a acreditar que a sociedade Mercuriana se resumia à sailor Mercurio . Me recuso e não faz o menor sentido . Você disse que Makoto está ensinando Akira a ser um guerreiro, e Rei também ... você acha que é só isso ? Será que elas não estão ensinando aos pequenos sobre suas culturas, contando histórias de seu mundo natal, comentando sob antigos feitos, cidades importantes, periodos históricos, em fim ... acha mesmo que elas não estão passando para as crianças a cultura de seus povos ? 

- Eu não sei .... não sei, mesmo . É tão estranho isso ... estou acostumada a uma vida humana ... meus filhos são humanos, em parte . Agem como humanos . São inquietos, mas isso é da idade deles . É tão dificil assim imaginar uma vida mais tranquila ? O meu mundo natal, Mercúrio, foi devastado a milhares de anos, assim como os outros ... para que reviver uma cultura que nem vestigios deixou ? Que diferença fará na vida das crianças ? Que diferença fará na minha vida ? Eu quero ser apenas uma dona de casa, cuidar dos meus filhos e estar com o marido que escolhi como meu ... é pedir demais ? 

- Não ... não é – ele a abraça ternamente, e seus lábios se tocam . Naquele momento, ele sentiu todo o peso do corpo dela , a esforço que ela estava fazendo para se manter assim .

Amy estava ferida . Fisicamente e psicológicamente . E como tal, precisava de algum conforto, coisa que ele estava se esforçando para providenciar . Afinal, não era todo dia que você descobria que era casado com uma super-heroína que foi parte de suas fantasias adolescentes .

Não sabia o que faria dali por diante . Não sabia, mesmo . Era tanta informação de uma hora pra outra, que ele mal tinha tempo para processá-la . Nãoo era como algumas de sus reportagens de ultima hora, era algo mais complicado ainda . 

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza . Havia algo de que ele não nutria a menor dúvida : Amy . Ela era sua esposa, sua amada, a mulher que escolheu, sua eleita para passar a vida ao seu lado, e que não houvesse dúvida alguma a respeito disso . E nesse exato momento, ela precisava de apoio e conforto, e seria isso que ele faria . Sentia-se um pouco traido e enganado por ela ter escondido isso dele por tanto tempo, mas não era a melhor hora para jogar isso na cara dela . Não ali, nem agora . Talvez depois, quando ela estivesse mais descansada e curada de seus ferimentos, e o mesmo estivesse com a mente mais relaxada . 

Mas que aqueles ferimentos o haviam deixado bastante curioso, deixaram . Onde os conseguiu ? E os cortes ? E as contusões ? E por que ele tinha a estranha sensação de que ainda havia muito mais a ser resolvido ? 

Um pouco mais relaxada, Amy segurava firme seu marido . Estava ferida . Algumas horas como Sailor Mercurio e seu corpo estaria totalmente recuperado ... mas continuaria ferida . 

Acabou de levar um dos piores tapas de sua vida . 

Seo . Seu professor . 

Seu mentor . 

Seu ... inimigo . 

O que ela tinha na cabeça ? No que estava pensando ? Havia realmente achado que ele iria querer apenas conversar ? 

Não sabia o motivo, mas teve um desejo enorme de ir até a Toudai . Sabia que a chance de encontrá-lo ali era incrivelmente remota, mas ainda assim, ela foi . 

E o encontrou . 

Parado lá, observando a construção, diante de seus olhos, estava Nekomi Seo, Reitor da Universidade de Tóquio, também conheicda como Toudai ... e pai de Nekomi Maki . E de Nekomi Naru . E de Nekomi Miki . E de Nekomi Yosho . E de Nekomi Shoten . 

E de todos os outros . 

Eles ... eles ... ele era o pai de todos ! Eles eram filhos de Seo !!!

Mas ... como ? E que tipo de pessoa era aquela que mandava seus filhos para a guerra, sabendo dos riscos ? 

Teve a chance de acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas, dar um basta a tudo o que aconteceu, mas não conseguiu  . Inexplicavelmente, Seo não reagiu . Estava imóvel, como se ignorasse o mundo . 

Ou como se estivesse pronto para receber sua punição . 

Infelizmente, Sumire não pensava assim . 

Sumire . Professora Sumire .

Não a conhecia tanto quanto Seo, seu relacionamento com a mesma se resumia a alguns encontros nos corredores da Universidade .

Não que fizesse qualquer diferença . 

Estava impressionada . Com exceção do mendigo que encontrou, da ruiva que deu uma surra em Akira e da tal dama de preto que Makoto e Rei enfrentaram, não tinha encontrado outra inimiga assim, tão perigosa . Chegou a cogitar a hipótese de terem se tornados tão poderosos, que os inimigos é que pareciam muito inferiores . 

Mas não aquela mulher . 

Ela ... ela a venceu ... a derrotou ... facilmente !

Podia ter acabado com tudo aquilo, só precisava deter Seo, mas aquela mulher ... Sumire ... 

No fim, acabou com alguns ossos quebrados, os quais já estavam em posição para se recuperarem ; vários hematomas pelo corpo todo, e cortes, vários cortes . A maioria não estava visivel,mas doiam . E muito . 

Mas ... por que aquilo ? Por que ? 

Seo ... seu mentor ... por que ele fazia tal coisa ? Ele era um homem sábio, inteligente ... atento as mudanças do mundo ... em verdade já o ouvira dizer incontáveis vezes que as pessoas mudam dependendo do periodo em que vivem . Será que ele se referia a isso ? 

Não, não podia ser . Justo ele que sempre se preocupou com o desenvolvimento e aprendizado de seus alunos e que não deixou a promoção lhe subir a cabeça ...

Não fazia sentido . Nem um pouco . 

O que faria uma pessoa como ele fazer tais coisas, tomar tais atitudes ? O que ? O que ? 

O que ? 

*****

_- Joshua ? Joshua ? Diabos ...POTIFIA !_

_- Algum problema, querido ? _

_- Todos ! Onde está esse garoto ? Estou há horas me esgoelando e nada dele !_

_- Querido ... relaxe . Vai acabar se extressando assim !_

_- Já estou extressado ! Onde está o meu filho ? _

_- "Meu" filho ? Pensei que fossemos sócios nesse "empreendimento"!_

_- Pais criam os meninos, mães criam as meninas . JOSHUA !!!!!!!_

_- Até parece que ele vai te ouvir desse jeito . _

_- Isso é um absurdo ! Onde está esse rapaz quando eu mais preciso dele ? _

_- Querido ... nosso filho já não é um garotinho . Deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer ._

_- Importantes ? IMPORTANTES ?!?!? Eu estou prestes a receber um grupo de alunos, e a única pessoa com a qual eu poderia contar tem coisa mais importante para fazer ? Potifia ... importa-se de me explicar o que seria, por que acho que eu pulei essa parte da minha juventude !_

_- Se divertir, por exemplo . Lembra-se do que é isso ? _

_- Lembro-me muito bem, mulher . Muito bem, para falar a verdade . O que me lembra aquele jantar beneficiente que você promoveu com aquele bando de velhas gordas para levantar fundos  ...._

_- O qual bancou os custos dessas primeiras excursões, devo lembra-lo ...  – ela cruza os braços, encarando-o com um sorriso no rosto do tipo "te conheço o suficiente, benzinho" – Ami, meu amor ... relaxe . As naves só entrarão no espaço aéreo em cerca de duas horas . As acomodações já foram preparadas . O trajeto também . O material educativo já está pronto . E só para lembra-lo, fora seu filho quem organizou isso tudo com bastante antecedência ..._

_- Hmmm ... – ele faz um bico, imaginando como escapar daquela situação – certo, tem razão, estou me preocupando à toa . E Potifia, meu bem ... poderia por favor parar de me chamar de "Ami"  ... em público ? Vamos deixar nossos tratametos íntimos para outra ocasião, certo ? _

_- Já sei, já sei – ela dá um tapa de leve no ombro dele, ajeitando sua camisa – "estamos aqui como representantes de nosso povo, logo temos que dar o exemplo ."  Já decorei seu discurso, meu bem . Afinal, sou quem escreve a maioria deles, não é mesmo ? – ela dá um sorriso, e ele dá um pulo em seguida ao sentir uma mão descer delicadamente pelas costas, passar pela cintura e agarrar com todas as forças as suas nádegas – hmmm .... sabe ... Josh está crescendo ... já cresceu ... deve fazer muito sucesso entre as garotas por aqui ... daqui há pouco já vai estar se casando ... e eu acho que vou ficar bastante solitária, talvez fosse a hora de providenciarmos outro mancebo .... – ela continuava com as mãos ali, apertando com força, com desejo ._

_- Aham ... depois, por favor ._

_- Puxa ... você sabe mesmo estragar um clima, não é mesmo ? Lanzorei Amistasi, as vezes você é tão grosso ..._

_- Obrigado ._

_- Não me referi a isso – ele dá um grito quando ela encrava as unhas em seus gluteos – mas acho que você está se preocupando demais com isso . Relaxe . Eu estou aqui, lembra-se ? E como nossos anfritriões costumam dizer ... "seja sincero consigo mesmo, e tudo correrá bem"._

_- Claro que eu me lembro ... sinceridade é a "alma" do negócio por aqui . Na verdade, acho que meu garoto esqueceu desse detalhes, por que eu sinto que ele está escondendo algo de nós ._

_- Por que pensa assim ? _

_- Conhece um motivo melhor para ele sumir justamente no dia em que eu mais preciso dele ? Como ele pode sumir justo quando a excursão chega ? É muito trabalhoso passar a cultura desse povo não sendo dele, e fica mais difícil sem a ajuda daquele que mais se acostumou com isso, sabe . _

_- E também é muito difícil desmentir para esse povo a imagem de "cabeça-quente" que nós temos ..._

_- Nào comece ... sabe muito bem o quanto foi dificil fazer as pessoas daqui crerem que nós não somos um bando e pessoas esquentadas que só pensam em guerrear, guerrear, guerrear . __  
__- E você tem feito um excelente trabalho, diga-se de passagem . __  
__- Nós temos feito . Admito que representar nosso povo é uma honra, mas me satisfaz muito quebrar a falsa idéia que esse povo e o nosso tinha um do outro . MAS ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE GAROTO ?!?!? __  
__- Ele nào é um garoto ... já é um homem . __  
__- Escuta ... não era para eu dizer que ele é um homem e deve assumir responsabilidades, e para você ficar protegendo-o, enfatizando que era seu "menininho" ? __  
__- Querido - ela coloca o dedo na boca do mesmo, como se pedisse para ele calar a boca - daqui há pouco, um grupo de estudantes estará aterrissando aqui, e caberá a nós conduzir essa excurssão . claro que teremos ajuda, voce sabe disso melhor do que ninguém . viemos até aqui para representar nosso povo , mas pelo visto, nosso brilhante filho acabou sugerindo, como sempre, que seria uma ótima oportunidade para promover um intercâmbio entre ambos os povos, para um conhecer o outro, para compreender de verdade, e não apenas o que ouviu de outras pessoas . Da mesma forma que esses estudantes vào ficar muito surpresas ocm o que descobrirão, nosso anfritriões também ficarão ao conhece-los, afinal, muitos se ofereceram para hospedá-los durante todos esses dias . É uma chance de ouro para se conhecer os aspectos culturais uns dos outros . aproveite esse momento, afinal, você adora coisas assim, não é ? Quanto ao nosso filho ... ele deve estar a caminho ou, se por algum acaso esqueceu disso, tenho certeza de que é por algum motivo muito importante ._

_***_

_Chato, chato, chato . __  
__Aquele dia estava sendo terrivelmente chato . __  
__Veja só sua situação . Aquele deveria ter sido um belo dia, no qual ela estaria se divertindo e, ao invés disso, lá estava ela, presa aos seus afazeres . __  
__Esse era o problema de pertencer a familia real . as vezes, tinha vontade de sair por ai, farrear à vontade, paquerar quem desse na telha - bom, quanto a isso,ela tinha muitos pretendentes ... __  
__Mas que droga ! Por que ela tinha que estar ali ? Era apenas a princesa ! Seus pais poderiam muito bem resolver tal assunto ! Tudo bem, deveriam permanecer ali para dar as boas vindas aos visitantes, mas era innjusto ela ter que ficar ali o dia inteiro ! __  
__Ela fica na sacada da torre, observando o movinento das pessoas que estavam passando do lado de fora, e pisca para um rapaz que estava de passagem . __  
__Que gatinho, ela pensava . Será que ele não teria coragem de invadir o castelo, escalar a torre e ir resgatá-la de sua "prisão" ?_

_Provavelmente não ..._

_- Princesa ! Estive procurando a senhora por todo o castelo ! Desse jeito vai se atrasar !_

_Ela olhava a criada, com uma gota na testa . Nem ali podia ter seu momento de sossego em paz . Nem ali . _

_- Eu já estou indo . Quero apenas desfrutar desta vista por alguns instantes . _

_A serva se vai, deixando-a observando os arredores do castelo novamente . Estava nos fundos do castelo, observando o movimento das pessoas . Com exceção de uma rua que havia ali atrás e que passava por parte dali, toda a parte traseira do castelo era ocupada por uma floresta imensa, o "jardim" particular da família real, por assim dizer . _

_E que gatinho estava passando pela rua, agora . O mesmo olha, vislumbrando a beleza da princesa e faz uma reverencia para ela . A mesma não perde a oportunidade e pisca para ele, ao passo que ele vai se retirando . _

_Será que ela só ficaria ali, observando os lindos rapazes que passavam ? _

_- Atenção, isso é uma ordem da princesa de Vênus ! Qualquer rapaz lindo que passar por essa rua agora está sendo intimado a cumprir seu dever com o reino e resgatar sua bela princesa daqui . Repetindo, qualquer rapaz LINDO !!!_

_-  Serve eu ? – ela se vira para trás, bem a tempo de ver um gancho preso no parapeito amarrado em uma corda . A mesma se assusta, e quando se aproxima, percebe que havia um rapaz escalando a torre pelo lado da floresta . _

_- Josh ? O que você pensa que esta fazendo ? – ela falava baixo, deixando claro o tom de irritação em sua voz – e se os guardas te pegarem ? _

_- Me pegar ? Nem morto ! Deu um trabalho enorme adentrar  na floresta para poder chegar até esse ponto . Aliás, seu pai tem que despedir sua guarda – ele termina de escalar, parando um pouco para respirar – como foi que eles nunca pensarem que alguém poderia entrar pela floresta e escalar a torre ? _

_- Talvez por que todas as entradas para a floresta sejam fortemente vigiadas – ela cruza os braços e bate o pé, fazendo uma cara feia para o mesmo – ficou louco ? Se te pegassem, ia ficar apodrecendo na prisão durante as próximas décadas ! Já posso até ver as noticias : "FILHO DE EMBAIXADOR É CAPTURADO AO TENTAR SEQUESTRAR A HERDEIRA DO TRONO VENUSIANO"!  Sua mãe ia vibrar, Joshua . Seu pai iria precisar de sedativos ! Meu pai precisaria de uma coleira de força . Minha mãe ..._

_Suas palavras lhe são tomadas quando ele sela os lábios da mesma com os seus, abraçando-a fortemente, acariciando suas costas e invadindo-a com sua língua . _

_De certo modo, ela retribuía, embora seus olhos estivessem arregalados para o mesmo, que continuava com o beijo . _

_Em determinado momento, os olhos dele se arregalam, e a força do abraço diminui, ao passo que ele vai caindo lentamento, gemendo baixo, vitima do joelho da mesma que estava mais erguido do que o normal ..._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ................_

_- Abusado – ela ajeita seu vestido, passando a mão no seu cabelo e terminando de ajeitar o laço nas costas ._

_- Urgh ! – o mesmo continuava se contorcendo no chão, falhando miseravelmente em segurar as lágrimas de dor . Mas que diabos deu nela ? – ai ... por que ... por que ..._

_- Abusado – ela terminava de ajeitar a tiara em sua face, junto com os brincos ._

_Apoiando-se bruscamente no parapeito, ele vai se erguendo, recompondo-se lentamente . Céus, como doía !!!!_

_Quando ele se dá conta, percebe que ela não estava mais ali, a qual agora estava dentro do castelo, em seu quarto, sentado em uma cadeira que ficava de frente para uma cabeceira, e a mesma com uma escova penteava seu cabelo, ao passo que com a outra mão separava algo que , aos seus olhos, parecia ser algum tipo de produto de beleza ..._

_Recomposto, ele caminha até lá, sentando na cama da mesma e observando-a : estava linda . Era linda ._

_Ele olha para a porta, certificando-se de que a mesma estava fechada . Não seria nada bom algum criado adentrar no quarto da princesa, ainda mais que ele não tinha uma explicação decente para dar . _

_Mas ele continuava ali, observando-a . Linda . Bela . Atraente . Sedutora . Inigualável . _

_Seria algum pré-requisito ser extremamento bonito para pertencer à família real ? _

_A mesma continuava ali, se pintando . _

_Era uma princesa . _

_Não, uma rainha . _

_Não, uma deusa ._

_- Vai ficar ai só me observando é ? – ela quebrava o silêncio – sei que sou linda de ser vista, mas espero mais do que ser apenas observada ._

_- Ora, ora, ora ... como estamos comunicativos hoje, não ? – ele se aproximava da mesma, quase impaciente, mas ao mesmo tempo com um enorme sorriso no rosto . – Inana, Inana ... está mais disposta agora ? _

_Ele vira o rosto esperando por um tapa, mas a única coisa que recebe é a escova dela em suas mãos . _

_Ainda de pé, ele começa a passar a escova pelos cabelos dela . Belos e sedosos  . Lindos e brilhantes . Somando o fato do lugar aonde estavam, o brilho de seus cabelos enlouquecia multidões . _

_Inana continuava se maquiando, passando um batom vermelho extremamente sedutor nos lábios, ao passo que ele continuava escovando seus cabelos, sussurando uma melodia bastante agradável . _

_- Está pronta, minha rainha . – ele coloca a escova na mesa ._

_- Não sou uma rainha – ela se ergue, observando-se, ao passo que gira seu corpo para ver toda a sua roupa e seu cabelo – ainda não . Sou uma princesa . E onde está seu respeito, plebeu ? É assim que se apresenta diante de sua futura soberana ?_

_- Perdão, "magestade"  ... mas o que esperas que eu faça ? _

_- Ajoelha-te ! Curva-te diante de tua futura soberana !_

_- Perdão, mas ... não é minha soberana . Nem ontem ... nem hoje ... e não tão cedo . Minha soberana está em um lugar bem longe daqui ...__­- ele abria um sorriso para ela, como se tivesse encontrado uma falha do racionicio da mesma . _

_Ela entortou um olhar para ele, como se não tivesse gostado do que ele tinha acabado de dizer ._

_- Você é muito engraçadinho, sabia ? Igualzinho ao seu pai ... tem o mesmo cabelo ... o mesmo jeito ... os modos também ..._

_- Os olhos são da minha mãe – ele a interrompia – obviamente, são apenas uma cópia, já que ela ainda precisa deles – ele dava um enorme sorriso para a moça emburrada à sua frente . _

_- Ajoelha-te agora perante tua soberana, plebeu !_

_- Ajoelhar-me ? Terá que cortar minhas pernas, princesa, do contrário, não me ajoelharei – ele continuava com um sorriso no rosto – claro que se você pedir docemente, eu pode reconsiderar a proposta ...._

_Ela pega a escova e bate na cabeça do mesmo, mas ele continua de pé, firmemente . Teimoso como sempre ..._

_- Mas que droga, Joshua ... onde estava com a cabeça ? Que idéia foi essa de escalar a torre ? Tem idéia do que poderia ter te acontecido ? Sabia que os guerreiros podiam ter te acertado de longe ? Você ia ser uma peneira antes que pudesse dizer "ai" !_

_- É isso que eu mais gosto em você, Mina ... sinceridade . Esse seu jeito de falar exatamente o que tem na cabeça é impressiona a cada instante . _

_- Inana ! Inana ! Que mania essa de ficar me chamando de Mina ! Meu nome é Inana, já cansei de te dizer !_

_- Mesmo ? – ele se ergue, aproximando sua face dela, de modo que ela pode sentir a respiração do mesmo – você parecia gostar do som disso enquanto nos beijavamos . Soa tão doce esse apelido ..._

_- Josh ... eu estava falando sério ! _

_- Claro que estava ! Sei muito bem que você não consegue mentir pra mim ! Mas fala sério ... você adorou isso, não foi ? Cada momento ! Vibrou com a idéia de alguém vindo te resgatar !_

_- Não diga isso – ela tentava se afastar, visto que o rosto dos dois estava perto demais – foi muito imprudente da sua parte, ainda mais por causa da posição que seu pai ocupa – ela tentava não prestar atenção nos lábios dele, pois os mesmos a estavam enebriando . _

_- Despistar os sensores de calor do castelo foi fácil – ele continuava fitando-a -  o Rei deveria inventar dispositivos mais eficazes, ou contratar funcionários mais espertos ... – os braços dele envolviam sua cintura ._

_- Não ... zombe – ela colocava uma das mãos nas costas dele – vai ser a primeira recomendação que vou dar ao meu pai – a outra mão dela passo por trás da cabeça dele, segurando-a – vou pedir para ele retornar os sensores de movimento, ai eu quero ver você fazer isso de novo ._

_- Sempre tem um jeito – ele aproxima seus lábios dela cada vez mais, até que ambos se tocam . _

_Ela se perguntava como aquilo foi acontecer . _

_Lá estava ela, deliciando-se com os lábios daquele rapaz, extremamente hábeis, por sinal, divertindo-a e, ao passo que a língua do mesmo passeava pelos cantos de sua boca, gerava pequenas sensações de prazer _

_- Hmmm – Joshua também se perguntava o que tinha na cabeça . A essa hora, seu pai deveria estar precisando de sedativos ao ter percebido sua ausência, e se soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, então ..._

_Mas aquilo parecia ter perdido a importância . Ainda mais quando tinha em seus lábios a herdeira do trono de Vênus . Seria puro acaso do destino toda a família real ser extremamente bela ? _

_Certo, em todo o tempo que passou ali, acabou descobrindo muitas coisas sobre eles . Coisas demais ...e em sua maioria, bastante interessantes . A começar pelo extranho poder que emanava de todos eles . Bastante curioso isso . Se um dia fosse escrever uma tese, o faria sobre os venusianos e seu estranho poder empático, o qual, diferente das pessoas com poderes que possuíam uma empatia psíquica, vinda da mente ... eles usavam uma espécie de empatia espiritual, vinda diretamente da alma ..._

_Interessante, muito interessante . Era curioso notar isso . Não duvidava que houvessem outros seres com tal característica, mas era bem mais comum tal coisa se manifestar em um lugar repleto de pessoas assim . Mas de certo modo, era um aspecto da vida desse povo bastante curioso , apesar do fato de tal habilidade se manifestar em todo o povo se deva ao fato da existência de uma Ligação Familiar, na qual toda um família compartilha de um elo empático, o que acaba despertando desde cedo os poderes nas crianças, devido a ligação que possuiam com a mãe desde o ventre . _

_- Sabia que existe o risco de alguém passar por aquela ..._

_- Quieto ! – ela puxava sua cabeça novamente, deliciando-se com a presença do mesmo . _

_Na altura do campeonato, era ele quem estava enlouquecendo . Não era a toa que os venusianos eram conhecidos como os guerreiros do amor ..._

_Claro que tal título era um tanto quanto injusto, afinal, as pessoas os chamavam de guerreiros do amor, mas não tinham a menor noção do real significado disso . Assossiavam eles a guerreiros belos e sedutores, mas estavam longe de entender o verdadeiro significado disso, de compreender ou gerar palavras que pudessem explicar a facilidade dos venusianos de enxergar o mundo e suas mudanças . De seu forte elo com o mundo espiritual . _

_Não era a toa que seu pai estava todo feliz com essa excurssão , com esse grupo de pessoas que chegava . Finalmente teria a chance de apresentar para estrangeiros a cultura de um povo, de modo que eles não generalizassem essas pessoas, como muitos fazem . _

_- Mina – ele se afasta um pouco, colocando os dedos nos lábios dela – aqui é muito perigoso . O que achar de ... irmos para um local mais ... reservado ? _

_***_

_- Josh, defnitivamente você é louco . _

_- Correção, minha ninfa ... louco por você, não se esqueça disso . _

_- É para ficar louca de amor diante de uma declaração dessas ? – ela respondia de maneira pouco sutil – invade o castelo, aproveita-s da inocência da princesa, seqüestra a mesma e usa o bosque real como rota de fuga ? _

_- Importa-se de repetir a parte da "inocência" ? _

_- Não banque o engraçadinho ! Eu tinha um compromisso hoje, sabia ? _

_- Claro que sabia . O pessoal que iria chegar hoje faria uma rápida parada no castelo para cumprimentar a família real . Estou a par disso . Fui EU quem escolhi o trajeto, sabe . _

_- O que me lembra ... você não deveria estar lá, ajudando seu pai ? _

_- ...._

_- Josh ? _

_- ...._

_- Joshua ?  O que houve ? Por que está tão ... – ele teve sua boca selada pela mão do mesmo, ao passo que era puxada para trás de uma arvore pelo rapaz . _

_Ele fica ali, totalmente inerte, observando o ambiente . Tinha alguém ali, e podia muito bem imaginar quem era ..._

_- Josh, o que ..._

_- Shh ... seu admirador  "nada secreto" está aqui, lidinha ..._

_- Admirador ? – ela franze as sombrancelhas, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, quando vê um homem passando ali por perto, como se estivesse caminhando . Ela pisca várias vezes, percebendo quem era . Como não pensou nisso antes ? Claro que ele estaria ali, afinal, ele era o encarregado de cuidar do jardim e do bosque - ... Ishullanu ...___

_Ambos continuam ali, controlando sua respiração . _

_Ela entra em pânico ao perceber um pequeno detalhe : Ishullanu poderia sentir a aura de Josh . Poderia senti-lo por perto . Ela havia aprendido alguns truques que poderiam ajuda-la, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito dele ..._

_Ela fica apreensiva e o puxa, mas ele continua no lugar, até que Ishullanu some do campo de visão de ambos . _

_- Ufa ! – ela respira aliviada – essa foi por pouca ..._

_- Pensei que ele estava em outra parte ... me enganei ... engraçado não vê-lo carregando tâmaras ..._

_- O que quis dizer com admirador ? _

_- Ora ... nunca prestou atenção no modo que ele olha para você ? Francamente, Mina ... não são vocês, venusianos, que podem sentir as emoções das pessoas ? _

_- Não seja exagerado, ele apenas é educado, só isso !_

_- Aham . Ele vive te oferecendo cestas e mais cestas de tâmaras ... deve estar apaixonado por você, isso sim .  É até capaz dele comprar o seu dote com tantas frutas e acabar casando com você ._

_- Mas nunca ! Eu transforme ele em um sapo antes disso !_

_Um risada gostosa toma o local, vinda dos dois jovens, que começavam a caminham pelo bosque ._

_- Josh ..._

_- Sim ? _

_- Não acha que foi muita irresponsabilidade sua ter feito isso ? _

_- O que ? Ter faltada a um compromisso ? Invadido o castelo ? Seqüestrado a princesa ? Ou ter aproveitado a melhor oportunidade de todos os tempos para ficar a sós com você, uma vez que toda a guarda está preocupada com os novos visitantes, ou melhor, todo mundo aqui está ? _

_- Fez tudo isso por mim ?_

_- Se conseguir pensar em um motivo melhor, eu te conto ._

_- Você é louco !_

_- Já disse, gatinha . Louco por você, lembra ? Louco por você . _

_- As vezes eu é que me surpreendo com você, sabia ? Seu pai está trabalhando nisso há tanto tempo ..._

_- Nós estamos trabalhando nisso, amor . Eu, meu pai, minha mãe ... seu pai ... todos aqui . Meu pai não está sozinho, nunca estará . Ele tem pessoas que o apóiam, que estão ao seu lado nessa iniciativa . O número de pessoas que se ofereceram para hospedar os alunos de intercâmbio foi impressionante . É verdade, ele deve estar precisando de sedativos há uma hora dessas, mas minha mãe sabe como acalma-lo . _

_- Ela sabe disso ? _

_- Claro . Contei a ela sobre nós . _

_A mesma fica em total silêncio, percebendo que, embora não tenha tido a intenção, ele acabara de dar uma tremenda indireta nela . Mas havia algo que estava martelando sutilmente em sua cabeça : como Ishullanu não sentiu Josh ?_

_- Para onde estamos indo ? _

_- Para os limites do bosque ._

_- Limites ? _

_***_

_- Eí ! De onde isso surgiu ? _

_- Você realmente fez essa pergunta ? _

_- Não banque o engraçadinho ! De onde isso surgiu ? _

_- Isso o que ? A montanha ? Ela sempre esteve ai, sabia ? Isso é que dá não percorrer todo o bosque ... aposto que seus pais não costumam vir até aqui com muita freqüência, não é mesmo ? _

_Inana estava parada, com várias arvores a circulando, diante de um buraco na montanha . Uma caverna . A entrada era pouco maior do que um adulto, mas olhando para dentro, percebia que ela parecia ser bem maior por dentro do que aparentava . _

_- De onde surgiu essa caverna ? _

_- Ela não "surgiu", gracinha ... eu a encontrei por acaso . Lembra da última vez em que fui te visitar ? _

_- Claro que me lembro ! De onde surgiu aquela idéia de falsificar os convites para o baile ? _

_- Falsificar ? Aqueles convites eram legítimos !_

_- Mesmo ? Não foi o que um dos guardas achou . Bem que eu achei estranho você me largar no meio de uma dança . _

_- Não tive escolha ! Era isso ou dar satisfações para ele ! Tive que fugir pelo bosque para não ser pego !_

_- Cheguei a pensar que tinham te pego . Fiquei dias sem noticias suas ..._

_- Também sentia sua falta – ele roçava o nariz no pescoço da mesma, convidando-a para adentrar na caverna . Meio contrariada, ela o segue . _

_A surpresa que tem é tremenda . _

_A caverna, como ela havia imaginado anteriormente, era realmente maior por dentro do que aparentava . Na verdade, tinha praticamente o tamanho do seu quarto ._

_A despeito do tamanho, a altura da caverna era bem grande, visto que o teto estava elevado a mais de cinco metros . E ..._

_Nossa !!!!!_

_Já havia estudado sobre aquilo . Haviam diversos fatores que eram responsáveis pela formação das cavernas, mas ... mas ... aquela caverna, em especial ..._

_Estranho . O formato das rochas, os alicerces, o formato que possuía ..._

_Podia jurar que não havia sido a natureza que a havia feito, e sim alguém . _

_- Foi você quem a construiu ? _

_- Quem, eu ? Imagina . Claro que eu adoraria assumir a autoria dessa obra de arte, mas não faz o meu tipo, sabe . O cara que fez isso aqui merecia um beijo . _

_- Você o conhece ? _

_- Olha, gata ... não faço a menor idéia de quem tenha sido, mas tenho algumas suspeitas, sabe . Quer dizer, percebeu que não é uma caverna natural, não é ? Bom ... alguém escavou a rocha . E não acho que tenha sido da noite para o dia, ou que tenha feito isso com uma picareta e uma furadeira, sabe . Deve ter precisado de mais material, o que com certeza chamaria atenção, ainda mais estando nos domínios do palácio . Fora que algo assim chamaria a atenção do jardineiro ... a não ser, claro ..._

_- A não ser ... ? _

_- A não ser que o jardineiro olhasse para o outro lado quando estivessem fazendo isso . Se for possível engana-lo, estão está tudo bem . _

_- Enganar Ishullanu ? Sem chance !_

_- Eu não disse que precisava ser ele, sabe . E sim, é difícil engana-lo, mas ...  talvez o responsável pelo jardim não precisasse ser enganado . Talvez ele tenha olhado para outro lado de propósito . Talvez ele tenha fingido que não tinha visto quando alguém passou por aqui carregando equipamento suspeito ... provavelmente por que conhecia a pessoa ..._

_- Isso é impossível ! Todos os que trabalham no palácio são de extrema confiança ! Nunca fariam nada de mal a nós ! Alguns estão conosco há gerações !_

_- O que me levou a pensar em outra coisa, sabe . Por exemplo, como tanta gente entraria no palácio sem chamar atenção . A não ser que alguém estivesse garantindo o passe deles ... alguém que pudesse convence-los ... que tivesse livre acesso ao castelo e todos os seus domínios, alguém que os guardas e jardineiros deixassem passar ..._

_Ela pisca os olhos rapidamente, como se algo tivesse estalado na sua cabeça naquele exato momento . _

_- Meu pai ?!?!?_

_- Talvez ..._

_- Mas ... meu pai ? Meu pai ? Meu pai ? Meu pai ? Mas ele ... ele ... ele ..._

_- "Atenção, senhores passageiros . Venho-lhes informar um detalhe técnico a respeito da monarquia em alguns reinos : em tempos de guerra, o Rei procura ter o máximo possível de filhos, para assegurar que o trono venha a ter um herdeiro ." Certo, não estamos em tempo de guerra ... mas a família real é grande, e já foi maior em outros tempos . Pode ter sido qualquer pessoa, Mina . Qualquer pessoa . Seu pai, sua mãe ... seu avô ... qualquer pessoa ..._

_- Ainda acho que isso é coisa do meu pai ! – ela coloca as mãos na cintura, emburrada – isso é típico dele ! Ah, tenho certeza ! Vive me mandando indiretas, e acabava tendo seus encontros secretos por aqui ! Posso até sentir o rastro da aura dele por aqui ! Ah, mas que safado !_

_- Mina ... você está imaginando coisas . Não vem ninguém aqui há muito tempo . _

_- Como sabe ? _

_- Andei dando umas voltas por aqui . Quando encontrei o lugar, estava abandonado, como se não o freqüentassem há anos . Algum parente seu que freqüentava esse lugar deve ter usado sua empatia espiritual para criar uma barreira ao redor daqui que impeça as pessoas de encontrarem esse lugar . Típico para alguém que queira ficar sozinho com outra pessoa, sabe ..._

_- Não entendo como você encontrou esse lugar . _

_- Talvez por que eu não queria encontra-lo, por que não o estava procurando . E pelo tempo que andamos, não acho que alguém se afaste tanto do castelo . Nem o jardineiro . _

_- FOI O MEU PAI !!! EU TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE FOI ELE !!!!! É BEM O TIPO DELE !!!_

_- Gata ... – ele enlaça a cintura da mesma, sorrindo para ela – vamos ficar aqui discutindo a respeito do seu pai ? _

_- Hmmm ... no que está pensando ? – ela o olhava de rabo-de-olho ._

_- Estamos sozinhos ... longe de tudo e de todos ... ninguém pode nos ouvir aqui .... a caverna é bem escavada, dá pra se sentar em qualquer parte dela sem causar danos a coluna ... é bem arejada, fora que estamos aqui sozinhos ... achei que podíamos nos divertir um pouco ..._

_- Hmmm – ela cruza os braços, encarando-o – no que está pensando, senhor "filho-do-embaixador" ? Nada imoral, eu espero ._

_- Acha mesmo que eu iria querer me aproveitar de você, minha deusa ? _

_- Eu espero que sim ! – dizia a mesma com um sorriso e o agarrando, tascando-lhe um beijo beeeeeeem melado, praticamente o derrubando no chão -  vamos lá, vejamos o que o futuro líder do clã Lanzorei é capaz de fazer !_

_- Líder ? Nem meu pai o é, por que eu seria ? _

_- Você tem pouca ambição, sabia ? _

_- Quem, eu ? Apenas tenho objetivos diferentes, simplesmente . _

_- Do tipo ... ? _

_- Pra começar ... levar você até as nuvens !_

_- Joshhhhmmmmmmmmmm !!!!! – a mesma mal pode falar, quando seus lábios são selados pelos do rapaz na qual estava encima ._

_Abraçando-o, ela devolvia o beijo, apaixonadamente, delirando com a língua do mesmo que passeava pelo interior de sua boca ._

_- Hmmmm – ela o apertava mais, visto as pequenas ondas de prazer que sentia – hmmmm – sua língua se enlaçava com a do mesmo, formando um nó lingüístico que futuramente acabaria causando problemas a mesma – HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!! – ela estava enlouquecendo, surpresa com o fato de haver alguém que não fosse do seu povo capaz de beijar tão maravilhosamente assim ..._

_Ela dá uma mordida em seu lábio inferior quando sente ele tocar sua perna e começa a passear com a mão despreocupadamente até a coxa . Parando ali, ele começa a move-la por toda a extensão desta, seja na altura do joelho, seja bem próximo ao que ela achava o limite . _

_Ainda bem que ela havia colocado uma roupa mais adequada, ele pensava . Era um pouco complicado fazer aquilo com ela usando uma roupa de princesa, sendo que a mesma não poderia ser amassada ... _

_Inana apóia as mãos no peito do mesmo, ao passo que sua língua segue pela face de Josh, lambendo suas orelhas e as mordiscando ocasionalmente, até que ela emite um pequeno grito de prazer, ao sentir que as mãos dele estavam fazendo-a sentir uma coisa crescer dentro de si, ainda mais quando as mãos do mesmo ultrapassavam os limites impostos – impostos para aquela ocasião e lugar obviamente . Já haviam se esfregado bem mais do que agora, mas normalmente, Não estavam em um local longe de tudo e de todos, sem nada para impedi-los de cruzar os limites estabelecidos . _

_- Josh – ela segura a mão dele, a qual já estava apertando sua bunda – melhor ... não ... irmos ... tãolongeassimjáqueestamos ..._

_- Sozinhos ? Sem o risco de sermos atrapalhados ?_

_- SIM !!!_

_- Algum problema nisso ? _

_- Todos ! Pra começar, você nem é o meu namorado ._

_- Não ? _

_- Bom ... não oficialmente . Ainda não te apresentei para os meus pais . _

_- Mero detalhe . Podemos resolver isso agora e ... o que foi ? – ele a encarava, percebendo que ela havia virado o rosto quando ele comentara tal coisa . – algum problema ? _

_- É que ... bem ... eu não sei . _

_- Tem medo da reação deles ? _

_- Não, claro que não . – ela dá um sorriso – é só um medo bobo, mesmo . _

_- Já sei, é por que eu não sou da nobreza, certo ? Sem problema, é só eu matar um dragão que esteja invadindo o castelo, daí eu ganho o titulo de cavaleiro, espero um pouco até subir de posto e ..._

_- Seu bobo ! – ela lhe dá tapa no ombro – não aprendeu nada conosco, não ? Nem parece que está aqui há anos e anos !_

_- Ah, claro que aprendi ... mas até hoje eu me surpreendo com vocês . Mas eu adorei esse lance de amor, sabe ._

_- Ainda bem . Ia demorar até aparecer um dragão ..._

_- Posso convencer alguns colegas a invadir o castelo, sabia ? _

_- A guarda os deteria . Melhor, eles seriam impedidos a quilômetros antes do castelo ..._

_- Ah, claro ... como esquecer a capacidade inata da raça para perceber as emoções das pessoas ? Grande ... – ele vira o rosto, olhando para o chão, e no momento seguinte, a observava, linda, bela, sedutora – te amo, sabia ? _

_- Ainda pergunta se eu sei que me ama ? _

_- Desculpe ... mas eu não tenho poderes empáticos, sabe . Se pelo menos tivesse uma empatia psíquica ..._

_- Engraçadinho !_

_- Mas eu te amo, sabia ? _

_- Nunca duvidei . Sempre pude sentir todo o seu amor, lindinho . _

_- Pena que eu não posso sentir suas emoções, mas tudo bem . _

_- Por acaso estou sentindo uma pontinha de inveja ? _

_- Ah, por favor ... querida ! As vezes eu me sinto em desvantagem, sabia ? Ta certo, posso decifrar o que está passando pelo brilho de seus olhos, pelo seu modo de agir, pelo seu temperamento ... mas nào posso sentir EXATAMENTE o que você está sentindo . E não gosto da idéia de ocultar de você o que sinto . _

_- Que lindinho ... sabe ... eu ... eu ...eu vou adorar ligar minha alma na sua, sabia ? _

_- Mesmo ? Está falando sério ? _

_- Totalmente . Joshua ... eu te amo . Até o fim da alma . Sinto uma desejo imensurável de estar contigo, sentir seu calor, seus braços me envolvendo, seus lábios nos meus ... tenho me sentido cada vez mais feliz ao seu lado, e quero poder compartilhar isso contigo, da mesma forma que meu pai faz conosco . Mal posso esperar para que nossas almas entrem em plena sintonia . _

_- É isso o que quer ? Mesmo ? _

_- Totalmente . E isso é algo que fazemos apenas com aqueles que realmente amamos, meu bem . Somente com os que amamos . De certa forma, todos os membros de uma família compartilham de uma ligação de almas, sabe . E tem o ... ah, você sabe muito bem disso . Estudou sobre nós, aliás . _

_E como . Dentre as coisas que ele aprendeu dos venusianos, era sobre a Ligação, a sintonia de almas . _

_Como era fascinante aquele povo, os venusianos . Em seus estudos, havia aprendido sobre o planeta de sua amada . Seus modos, sua cultura, seus aspectos ... chegou até a ficar momentaneamente apaixonado por uma bela moça que conheceu, vitima daquele estranho dom dos venusianos para fascinar as pessoas, outro dos motivos para as pessoas os chamarem de guerreiros do amor . Aparentemente eles tinham uma espécie de dom especial que atraia outros pessoas, gerando um fascínio impressionante, deixando as pessoas impressionadas por tal ser ._

_ Em verdade eles eram conhecidos como os maiores sedutores que já existiram, mas curiosamente eles não faziam tal coisa com a pessoa amada, ou melhor, com um semelhante. Era verdade que a capacidade deles de atrair as pessoas não funcionava com os mesmos, e eles se valiam de seus próprios meiospara  isso. Um detalhe curioso era que dois venusianos que compartilhassem algum tipo de amor poderiam fazer seus espíritos, almas ou seja lá o nome que receba, entrarem em sintonia. Não era algo como um elo psíquico que um telepata poderia manter com outra pessoa, era algo mais... intimo. Muito mais intimo. Como a ligação compartilhada entre uma mãe e o filho na barriga. Em todos os sentidos, quando isso ocorria, os dois eram um. Haviam histórias sobre médicos venusianos que criavam elos emocionais com seus pacientes para curarem danos psicológicos, mas isso era uma lenda, afinal de contas, uma vez que havia um outro tipo de ligação, o criado por uma família, era improvável existirem doenças psicológicas, e as mesmas que viessem a existir teriam pouco tempo de duração . . _

_Mas aquilo era possível entre venusianos e não venusianos, mas para tanto, seria necessário uma forte ligação entre ambos. Uma forte ligação e uma confiança enorme. Justamente por que, quando dois venusianos entravam em sintonia, ambos desativavam as travas que sua alma carregava. Tal ato era automático e até fácil de se fazer para seres acostumados a sentir as emoções com mais facilidade do que os outros. Ele mesmo já  vira venusianos compartilhando tal experiência uns com os outros.._

_Mas ele  não era uma venusiano. Não estava acostumada a abrir sua alma para os outros. Tal coisa era algo muito difícil por dois motivos: em primeiro lugar, venusiano algum poderia sentir o estado da  alma de outra se pessoa se a mesma estivesse fechada. Geralmente eles precisavam tornarem-se confiáveis pela mesma, para então sentirem seu espírito. E em segundo, ele era  oriundo de um povo que, em sua maioria, era formado por guerreiros . Teve uma surpresa enorme quando aquela mulher que lhe deu aulas a respeito da cultura venusiana lhe forneceu explicações a respeito de algumas raças específicas. Ela havia dito que os mercurianos são as criaturas que os venusianos consideram os mais difíceis. Não que não tenham uma alma, mas sim que eles instintivamente guardam suas emoções e as trancafiam de tal forma que alguém com capacidades empáticas só conseguiria sintonizar com ele se o mesmo permitisse e ainda assim inconscientemente, uma vez que essa característica estava impregnada em toda a raça. _

_- Inana ... você ... você é linda ._

_- Adoro ouvir isso vindo de você ... mas estou preocupada . Seu pai vai acabar tendo um infarto . Meu pai vai mandar os guardas me procurarem !_

_- Não se preocupe . Meu pai está desesperado, mas se esquece de que os alunos de intercâmbio só chegarão em , vejamos ... cerca de uma hora e meia . _

_- É mesmo ! – ela bate as mãos – tinha me esquecido disso ! E a serva me apressando . – ela sela os lábios dele novamente, sufocando-o – você merece um prêmio, Josh ! – ela afunda o nariz no peito do mesmo, roçando-o . _

_- Eí !_

_- Algum problema ? – ela sorria – não se preocupe, eu aviso quando passar da conta . _

_- Mesmo ? – ela toca novamente nas nádegas dela, e naquele exato momento, ela sente como se algo dentro dela estivesse crescendo, querendo sair . _

_Ela se delicia novamente com outro beijo melado, ao passo que sentia a mão dela acariciando-a, tomando-a . _

_- Josh, eu ... eu ... está indo bem, mas ... mas ..._

_- Não vou te machucar . _

_- Não é isso, é que ... eu ... eu queria compartilhar esse momento ... com você ... mas ... eu ..._

_- Está com medo ? _

_- CLARO QUE NÃO !_

_- Mesmo ? _

_- Eu ... um pouco . Josh ... eu tenho um pouco de medo . E receio, também . _

_- Do que, mais exatamente ? _

_- Eu ... eu não sei . Sinceramente, não sei . _

_- Uma venusiana que não consegue perceber suas próprias emoções ? Isso é novidade !_

_Ela dá uma risada forçada, coisa que ele percebe na hora . _

_Tinha algo estranho acontecendo . _

_Sua doce Mina ... havia algo de errado com ela . _

_Mas ... o que ? _

_Desde o primeiro dia que a conheceu, se achou um sortudo por poder estar na companhia da princesa ... agora, ele se achava o homem – ou adolescente, por assim dizer – mais feliz do planeta . E tudo isso por que a amava, de corpo e alma . Totalmente . Perdera a conta de quantas vezes dissera para a mesma . "Eu te amo . Eu te amo . Eu te amo . Te amo . Te adoro . Amo você . És a minha deusa . Minha rainha . Minha estrela da manhã, da tarde e da noite . Minha inspiração . Meu Sol, minha Lua . Minha soberana, rainha do meu coração, ditadora do meu destino" . Já havia dito de tudo para ela . Tudo . E mesmo assim, sentia que nunca poderia dizer com palavras tudo o que sentia pela mesma . _

_Como ? Como explicar, como formular uma frase que interprete os sentimentos de uma pessoa ? Não era a toa que as vezes os venusianos pareciam tão misteriosos . Não era fácil falar das belezas da alma, era algo para ser feito de forma simples, não com frases pomposas e pré-selecionadas ._

_Adorava aquele povo  . Aprendeu a amá-lo, aquele povo incrível, tão afetuoso com os seus, e capaz de ser com os demais . Sua sociedade era incrível, seus costumes, belos . _

_Mas ... algo incomodava sua bela Inana ... algo que ele talvez não pudesse descobrir tão facilmente o que era . Muito provavelmente por que não deveriam haver palavras para explicar, para expressar , para formular frases que explicassem o problema . _

_Claro, se ele fosse um venusiano, seria muito fácil descobrir tal coisas, mas ele não era . Na verdade, tinha enorme orgulho do que era . Amava aquele povo, mas não negava suas origens ._

_Claro que ele não queria força-la a fazer nada, pelo contrário . A simples presença dela lhe dava uma belíssima sensação – culpa do povo dela, lembrava-se . De alguma forma, ele estava totalmente suscetível para o poder da mesma de manipular as emoções alheias . Não que ela o fizesse de livre e expontânea vontade, mas já se vira sentindo-se extremamente bem, sendo que há pouco estivera triste, e que tal coisa acontecera não por que ela estava manipulando suas emoções diretamente, mas por que ela o confortava com sua própria alma, abraçando-o e acariciando- o . _

_Que coisa fantástica . Literalmente, aquele povo amava os seus de corpo e alma . Já havia ouvido falar de outro povo com tal capacidade, mas não tinha muitos detalhes a respeito disso ._

_Sendo assim, ele tinha que fazer as coisas da moda antiga ..._

_- O que foi ? _

_- Eu não sei ... acho que ... não estou pronta . Desculpe . _

_- Não há por que se desculpar – ele a olhava ternamente, acariciando seu rosto – só de tê-la comigo já basta . Estar contigo, compartilhar sua presença ... rir ao seu lado, aprender ao seu lado ... é mais do que suficiente para fazer eu me sentir especial, Mina . _

_- Josh ... – ela o olhava com os olhos lacrimejando . Aquilo praticamente parecia uma declaração de amor ._

_Parecia, nada ! Tinha todo jeito de declaração de amor !_

_Ele toca no queixo da mesma, aproximando seu rosto mais e mais, até que seus lábios se tocam . De alguma forma, pareciam se atrair, como se não quisessem se separar . _

_Pena que não podia sentir o fundo da alma dela, pensava . Mas compreendia o que ela sentia . _

_Insegurança . _

_Inana estava insegura . _

_Mas com o que ? Será que ela não acreditava no que ele disse ? _

_Ou não acreditava no que a mesma sentia ? _

_Ou então ..._

_- Está curioso, não está ? Está cheio de dúvidas, tomado por perguntas que querem eclodir, não é ? _

_- Quero te ajudar ..._

_- Nem eu mesma sei qual é o meu problema . Apenas ... sei lá ... me sinto estranha aqui, ao seu lado, ficando enebriada ao sentir essas emoções tão belas que você está me enviando ... e não tenho como retribuir . Me sinto terrível fazendo isso contigo ._

_- Mas você faz isso, lembra ? Quantas vezes fez eu me sentir alegre, apagou minhas mágoas, me encheu de alegria, aumentou minhas esperanças ..._

_- Estava apenas manipulando suas emoções, nada mais . E você sabe muito bem disso . Mas isso não é nada comparado com a Ligação , tampouco com a Sintonia . _

_- Você parece bem mais informada do que de costume ..._

_- Burro, burro, burro ! – ela balançava a cabeça, com um sorriso de desaprovação – pobre estrangeiro, será que em tantos anos não aprendeu o suficiente sobre nós ? Os venusianos SEMPRE estão ligados a alguém, Joshua . SEMPRE ! Desde o momento em que somos concebidos, até o momento em que deixamos de existir . Quando estamos no ventre de nossas progenitoras, e ela sente nosso brilho, nossa aura . Quando brincamos com nossos irmãos, e nos divertimos igualmente, justamente por que é uma alegria compartilhada . Quando nos apaixonamos ... seu pai sabe disso, com certeza . Mas parece que você se apegou apenas a alguns detalhes ..._

_- Eu – ele fica levemente corado – desculpe, não queria duvidar da sua capacidade . _

_- Tudo bem . O fato de você conhecer sobre nossa natureza é uma alegria tremenda . Muitos acreditam ..._

_- A maioria, você quer dizer . _

_- Certo, a maioria das pessoas acredita que os venusianos são os guerreiros do amor devido a sua beleza . Mas você já sabe muito bem que não é só por isso, não é mesmo ? _

_- Claro ! Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi direito ... os venusianos nunca foram considerados grandes guerreiros, digo, muitos não achavam quem eles poderiam produzir grandes guerreiros ... o que os fez pensar o contrário ? _

_- Josh ... conhece a lenda da Grande Arena ? _

_- Arena  ?_

_- É, a grande Arena Joviana ._

_- Devo ter estudado algo a respeito ... mas realmente não me lembro muito bem . _

_- A Grande Arena de Júpiter . O lugar em que todos os Jovianos se reuniam para praticarem seu esporte predileto : lutar . Lutar, lutar, lutar, lutar ... e lutar ! É uma coisa fascinante desse povo . Não lutam por vitórias, para provarem que são melhores, para dizer que são mais poderosos ... eles lutam por que, de maneira simplista ..._

_- Sentem prazer em lutar . Duelam pelo prazer do combate . Claro que eu sei disso . _

_- A antiga arena ... o palco das maiores batalhas da história de Júpiter ... lá, qualquer joviano poderia lutar usando o máximo de sua capacidade, sem o medo de ferir de maneira mortal seu adversário . _

_- Hã ? Como é ? Que história é essa ? Como assim, não pode matar ? Como isso é possível ?_

_- Não conheço bem essa parte da história . Talvez mágica, talvez outra coisa . Mas acredito que tenha tido o dedo de Zeus . _

_- "O" Zeus ? O poderoso ? O grandioso ? _

_- O inigualável . O maior guerreiro de todos tempos, o incrivel, o onipotente, a lenda .._

_- Agora, eu estou pasmo . Continue . _

_- Segundo a lenda, Um certo dia, durante a disputa pelo cargo de guardião e representante do planeta ..._

_- Guardião ? Uma Sailor ? _

_- Sim ... antigamente, cada planeta tinha sua forma de escolhar suas Senshis . Em Júpiter, você deveria desafiar a pessoa que ocupava o cargo, e isso só em determinado tempo, e se vencesse, se tornaria a nova Senshi de Júpiter . Claro, esse costume caiu com o tempo, cabendo apenas a família real tal privilégio . _

_- Jura ? Quer dizer que qualquer um poderia ser a Sailor Júpiter ? _

_- Exatamente . Papai me contou uma vez que uma escrava chegou a ser a Senshi de Júpiter, mas depois de um tempo você percebe que isso  é uma história para impressionar crianças . Continuando, numa época muita distante, estava sendo realizada a disputa pelo posto, até que uma coisa no mínimo curiosa aconteceu : Três pessoas adentraram na Arena, e segundo a história, uma delas era a Sailor Vênus . Algo incrível, por sinal . _

_Três ? Espera um pouco ... "Quando três ou mais pessoas se unem de corpo e alma por um objetivo em comum, nada é capaz de detê-las" ... foi daí que surgiu esse velho ditado do seu povo, é ? E por que entrarem lá foi algo incrivel ? _

_- Bem, lindinho ... segundo a lenda, foi daí que surgiu esse ditado, mesmo ... e  as regras não eram assim, tão simples . Você não podia ir entrando lá como se fosse o dono da casa, haviam alguns detalhes quanto a isso . Mas ela entrou lá . Entre uma coisa e outra, uma coisa marcante foi o fato de que aquele que era considerado o melhor candidato para o posto de Sailor Júpiter fora derrotado em segundos . _

_- Pela Sailor Vênus ? _

_- Não ... por uma das três pessoas, mas não era a Sailor Vênus . Muitos dizem que eram venusianos, outros, quem eram acompanhantes de outro planeta . Mas a questão é que o Joviano fora derrotado em poucos segundos, e por uma das raças consideradas mais "fracas", sabe ._

_- Mais "fracas" ? Um momento ... está caindo em contradição ! Primeiro diz que achavam que era de venus, depois de outro planeta, e você fala como se sobesse quem realmente era ._

_- Mas não sei, lindinho . Apenas acho mais interessante imaginar que era um nativo de Vênus que fez isso . Haviam aqueles que diziam que "mercurianos e venusianos só servem para fazer número" . Que marcianos são "Jovianos mais fracos e de temperamento estourado", e toda aquela baboseira de generarisar as raças que você vive dizendo e tudo mais . Mas a questão é que, embora muitos ainda questionem, a maioria diz que era um guerreiro de vênus, ou guerreira, nunca souberam explicar . _

_- Uma bela história para incentivar crianças a não julgarem as coisas pela primeira aparência, certo ? _

_- Bom, foram justamente os Jovianos que espalharam a fama que nós temos de não ser apenas sedutores, de que também sabemos surpreender as pessoas gerando grandes guerreiros . _

_- Mina ... me diz uma coisa ... olha ... não tem nenhuma coisa errada nisso ai, não ? Quer dizer ... a Arena e as Senshis não são de períodos diferentes ? Como é possível que ..._

_- Como eu disse – ela o silencia com o dedo – é uma lenda ... ou como você mesmo disse, uma história para incentivar as crianças, não é ? Claro, Pelo que me consta, a Arena possuía um registro detalhado de todas as lutas realizadas nela, e talvez tal coisa possa ser confirmada ... isso, se você estiver disposto a encontra-la, claro . _

_- Prefiro me ocupar com outra coisa ... – Josh sela seus lábios novamente, levando-a a loucura desta vez ._

_- Hmmmm – ela acompanha o movimento de sua língua, deliciando-se com a presença dele – hmmmm – apesar de ainda sentir um sentimento de culpa, de achar que estava traindo-o por suas almas não estarem ligadas – hmmmmm – afinal, isso já deveria estar acontecendo, certo ? Ela o amava do fundo do coração, confiava plenamente nele . O que faltava ? Em verdade tinha uma ligação espiritual com a família real ... com seu pai e sua mãe ... mas não era a mesma coisa, não era algo como se envolver plenamente com um parceiro, um companheiro que iria estar ao seu lado até o fim dos dias . Além do mais, um venusiano pode ter uma ligação com um número quase infinito de pessoas ... mas sua alma só poderá entra em sintonia com uma e somente uma pessoa, e nenhuma mais além desta ._

_- Minha Inana ... minha doce princesa de Vênus ... minha estrela do amanhã ... meu Sol, Minha Lua ... Meu universo ... razão da minha existência ... sentido da minha vida ... eu te amo ._

_- Nunca duvidei – ela sela os lábios dele novamente, com um beijo potente, o qual só realçava mais e mais o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro . _

_****_

_Como sempre, o dia estava belo e radiante . Ao menos, para ela . _

_Ela sempre amou seu planeta, o mundo aonde nasceu . Sempre o adorou do fundo de sua alma, mas nos últimos tempos, passou a amá-lo mais ainda . _

_Tudo graças a sua cultura  ._

_Ela estava amando . Do fundo de sua alma . _

_E, mais do que isso, se sentia amada . _

_E para completar sua alegria, nada impedia isso . Nada poderia ficar em seu caminho . _

_Afinal, seu povo era um dos poucos em que eles poderiam casar com quem quisesse, sem nada estar no caminho de ambos . _

_Quer dizer, havia um porém : ambos deviam se amar . Parecia uma regra um tanto besta em relação a duas pessoas que iriam se casar ... mas, para os venusianos, isso significava estar unido de corpo e alma com a pessoa, estar partilhando de uma Ligação muito, mas muio forte, a qual iria se tornar uma Sintonia . _

_E hoje era um ótimo dia para se divertir . A começar pela data, na qual a família Real Marciana estava visitando o planeta. Pelo visto, o empenho de Joshua e do senhor Amistasi estava dando resultados, ou pelo menos chamando a atenção de outras pessoas . O Rei de Marte estaria ali mais tarde para conversar com o senhor Amistasi sobre vários assuntos, em especial sobre o desenvolvimento e sobre os estudantes que estavam morando temporariamente ali, e que durante o período de férias retornaram para casa trazendo uma bagagem cultural invejável para muitos . E o mesmo valia para os estudantes de Vênus que estavam fazendo um intercâmbio cultural em Marte . _

_Obviamente, o senhor Amistasi ficaria a tarde toda ocupada – e com um sorriso de um lado ao outro – o que lhe daria a chance de passar um tempo com seu lindinho ._

_-Pare, por favor – ela dá a ordem para o dirigente da carruagem, e o mesmo para a condução ._

_- Princesa, ainda não chegamos ._

_- Eu sei, mas quero fazer o resto do trajeto a pé . Não quero chamar muita atenção . – ela olha para um espelho de mão, ajeitando o cabelo e a roupa que uma das servas lhe emprestou . Não era fácil conseguir roupas mais "simples", mas pelo seu lindinho, tudo era válido . _

_Ela desce da carruagem, fazendo um sinal para o dirigente aguardar naquele local . Lentamente ela vai caminhando e vira a esquina, cruza a calçada e continua andando . _

_Como era bonito aquele lugar . Seu planeta, seu adorável mundo . Em todo lugar, em todo canto .... _

_Não lhe passava despercebido o fato que uma ou outra pessoa a reconheciam . Claro, não estava usando roupas condizentes com sua posição, mas era impossível passar sem ser reconhecida . Em meio aquela chuva de "bom dia, princesa", "como tem passado" e "precisa de ajuda", ocasionalmente alguns cidadãos vinham se ajoelhar diante dela . _

_Felizmente, não foi o que aconteceu dessa vez . _

_Lá estava . Geralmente ela os procuraria na embaixada – em visita oficial, obviamente – mas era fim-de-semana, e normalmente os encontraria em casa . _

_TOC,TOC !_

_- Pois não – a porta se abre e uma mulher abre a porta – em que posso ajuda-la ... hã ? _

_Inana segurou um riso, imaginando a cara de surpresa da senhora Lanzorei . A mesma não imaginava vê-la ali . _

_Potifia a encarava como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em Inana . No que seu filho fora se meter ? Certo, havia sido uma adorável surpresa quando ele disse que tinha uma namorada, havia sido uma surpresa ainda maior quando ele disse que essa pessoa era a princesa – a mesma duvidou no inicio, claro, mas não riu nem um pouco quando ele a apresentou – não que nunca tenha visto pessoalmente a princesa Inana, mas diante da situação ..._

_E justamente com quem estava ali naquela hora ..._

_- Senhora Lanzorei ? Senhora Lanzorei ? Tudo bem com a senhroa ? Senhora Lanzorei ? _

_- Hã – ela balança a cabeça, acordando daquele estado em que estivera – princesa ! O que faz aqui ? _

_- Vim visitar seu filho, senhora Lanzorei . E por favor, não precisa me tratar assim . Pode me chamar apenas de Inana, ou – ela dá um leve sorriso – de Mina . _

_Potifia cruzava os braços, franzindo o cenho . No que seu filho fora se meter ? _

_E o pior de tudo era que ela era cúmplice . _

_- Senhora Lanzorei ? Senhora ? _

_- Bem ... tudo bem, prin ... Inana . Pode entrar . Meu marido e meu filho estão lá dentro conversando com uma visitante . _

_- Se estiver incomodando ..._

_- Em absoluto ! Venha, só preciso falar com meu marido e ele me "empresta" o Josh por alguns minutos . _

_***_

_- Também é um prazer ter a sua presença aqui . É uma honra tê-la conosco . _

_- Obrigada . – ela terminava de tomar uma dose de chá, sorrindo para ele e para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado – Também é um prazer estar aqui, senhor Lanzorei . _

_- Por favor, a senhorita me deixa encabulado dessa maneira . Sou apenas um humilde servo, não é mesmo, Joshua ? _

_- Claro – ele concordava automaticamente com o pai . Sabia perfeitamente que aquele era um grande momento para o "seu velho", então, nada de gracinhas . _

_- Estou aqui apenas como uma compatriota, senhor Lanzorei . Seus esforços em representar nosso povo tem sido muito apreciados, devo lhe dizer . _

_- Se me permite dizer, milady, temos tido grandes resultados . Os jovens que tem retornado para Vênus depois de um período em Marte tem voltado tremendamente satisfeitos . Temos acompanhado o desenvolvimento de nossos compatriotas por aqui, o relacionamento deles com o povo daqui . Como sabe, diversas famílias se ofereceram para aloja-los, e o retorno cultural sido enorme . _

_- Perfeitamente, senhor Lanzorei . Temos tido um resultado igualmente satisfatório em Marte . _

_- Não tão satisfatórios quanto aqui, mas igualmente proveitoso – Josh se manifesta – tenho mantido contato com a embaixada venusiana em Marte, e eles tem apresentado ótimos resultados . _

_A moça o olha curiosa . Amistasi suava frio, convencido de que o filho havia sido descortêz com ela . _

_- Ah, claro ! – a jovem dava um sorriso amável para Joshua – como não pude perceber ? É seu filho, senhor Lanzorei ? _

_- Sim, ele é meu ..._

_- Hmmm – ela o encarava . Por alguns instantes ele ficou encantado pelo olhar penetrante dela, aquelas duas jóias que pareciam estar devorando-o só de vista – Você é Joshua, não é mesmo ? _

_- Sim, princesa . Lanzorei Joshua, ao seu dispor . _

_- Muito prazer, Joshua . Meu pai me contou a seu respeito . Ele me disse o quanto você é talentoso e dedicado ao relacionamento entre ambos os povos . _

_- Só cumpro com o meu dever, milady . Esse humilde servo sempre está pronto a servi-la – ele faz uma comensura, curvando a cabeça e o torço levemente e erguendo-se em seguida . _

_- Perdão, Joshua ... mas eu imaginava que você fosse mais velho . Não imaginei que alguém tão competente fosse tão ... tão ..._

_- Jovem ? _

_- Moço . _

_- A oportunidade surge das maneiras mais estranhas possiveis, princesa . Aprender sempre é algo bom . Soube que a senhora tem representado nosso amado planeta em diversas reuniões . _

_- Mesmo ? – ela demostrava um sorriso ainda maior – sinto-me honrada que esteja a par disso . Não faz muito tempo que tenho representado o Rei, e são poucos que sabem disso . _

_- Gosto de estar bem informado . _

_A essa altura, Amistasi já havia percebido que havia sido jogado para escanteio pelo seu filho ... seu próprio filho ! Justamente aquele que era um grande momento, em que ele recebera a visita da princesa de marte, ela é presa pelo charme dele . _

_Mas o que é que ele tinha de tão especial assim para atrair princesas ? _

_- Mesmo ? _

_- Sim . Tenho estado a par das reuniões, apresentações e convenções que milady tem ido . _

_- Hmmm – ela coloca a mão no queixo, continuando encarando-o com aquele olhar – Vejo que você não deve nada a sua fama, Josh . _

_- Sou apenas um servo esforçado, princesa . Nada mais . _

_- Tem planos para o futuro ? _

_- Como ? _

_- Você ... você é filho do embaixador ... é seu auxiliar, secretário ... e tem bastante conhecimento sobre a cultura venusiana . _

_- Também tenho conhecimento sobre a cultura Lunariana, princesa . _

_- Mesmo ? _

_- É meu hobby . Gosto de estudar e conhecer os hábitos e demais aspectos culturais dos demais povos . Se me pemite comentar, há dois meses atrás estive em Netuno estudando mais sob aquele povo . _

_- Mesmo ? _

_- Sim, e eu ... hã, perdão . Acho que estou fugindo do motivo de sua visita – ele olha de lado, percebendo o olhar fuzilante de seu pai . _

_- Por favor, continue – ela segura em suas mãos, sorrindo – você é uma pessoa interessante, Joshua . É de pessoas como você e seu pai que nós precisamos em nosso planeta, interessados no desenvolvimento cultural e no convívio com os demais povos . Costuma visitar outras culturas, certo ? Tem algum conselho para me dar ? Descobri que usar um discurso feito para Marcianos em uma platéia de Uranianos pode ser extremamente desastroso ..._

_- Compreendo – Amistasi arrega-la os olhos e se prepara para "cortar a bola" de seu filho, mas se detêm, percebendo que esse também era o momento dele . Realmente, quando alguém pedia conselhos a seu filho sobre como se portar em diferentes culturas, ele não perdia a chance e ia até onde podia . – bem, magestade, tal coisa é mais simples do que a senhora imagina . Como sabe, da mesma forma que nosso povo faz comentários as vezes desagradáveis de outros povos, os mesmos o fazem dos nossos . Sei que é difícil, mas tente não ficar nervosa diante em uma reunião com representantes de várias nações, cada um deles com suas peculiaridades e manias . Mesmo que pareça estranha, seu modo de agir é algo totalmente natural em seu mundo de origem . Veja os venusianos, por exemplo . Eles são muito afetuosos . Extremamente afetuosos, na verdade . Seu conceito de familia não está apenas na semelhança sanguinea, mas na ligação com a alma – ele dá um breve suspiro, lembrando-se de sua amada – e eles também tem uma forma diferente de ver o mundo, pois o vêem com outros olhos . Muitas vezes isso é tratado como um descaso com assuntos mais urgentes, mas acredite, eles não são assim . Os alunos que tem vivido aqui tem aprendido isso a cada instante . O mesmo pode ser dito de outros povos, como os netunianos, saturnianos, mercurianos ou nemesianos . A senhorita tem apenas que tomar cuidado com o local em que pisa , e poderá evitar alguns embaraços . _

_- Psiu !_

_Amistasi se vira, percebendo que sua esposa estava na porta, chamando sua atenção . Mas o que era tão importante para ..._

_Ele sinaliza, dizendo que não era uma boa hora, mas ela insiste . _

_- Com licença – ele se ergue, embora percebesse que sua futura soberana estava mais interessada em Joshua do que nele . – O que foi, querida ? Agora estou ocupado, a princesa ..._

_- Não tira os olhos do nosso filho, já sei . _

_- Ora, não sejamos ..._

_- Querido ... ao contrário de você, eu não esqueci de como eu agia quando tinha a idade dele . Só um cego não perceberia que a nossa princesa o esta analisando detalhadamente . _

_- O que me lembra ... ele deve ter puxado esse charme do pai, sabe . Eu devia ter tentado seduzir a rainha quando era mais jovem, isso sim . _

_- Por falar em realeza ... _

_- O que foi ? _

_- A namorada dele está aqui ._

_- Ah, sim . Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes . _

_- Ora ... qual é o problema ? – ela perguntava com uma expressão de desentendida no rosto ._

_- Problema ? Bem ... por acaso a herdeira do trono venusiano estar se relacionando com o filho de um embaixador marciano é um problema ? Espero que não . Bom, pelo menos com o futuro dele eu não preciso me preocupar, vejo que o garoto está bem servido . _

_- Ami ! – ela dá um tapa no seu ombro ._

_- Eí ! Vai com calma, meu bem ! Só estou preocupado com ele !_

_- Não acho que seja só isso ._

_- Está certa ... não é incomum alguém por aqui se apaixonar por um estrangeiro ... há pessoas aqui que não são totalmente venusianas, eu sei ... mas o fato de ser a filha do rei me deixa com uma pulga atrás da orelha, . E não venha jogar na minha cara que o importante é que eles se amam, disso eu sei muito bem, não passei esses anos todos aqui vendo a grama crescer, conheço muito bem a cultura deles . Só estou imaginando a confusão que isso vai dar . Posso até ver as manchetes em Marte : "membro do clã Lanzorei se aproveita da herdeira do Reino Venusiano para ascender socialmente da maneira mais rápida e fácil ". Nosso Rei vai amar ouvir isso . O líder da nossa linhagem, meu primo, vai precisar de sedativos. _

_- Mas você vai apóia-lo, não vai ? _

_- Claro que vou . eu adoro esse garoto, Potifia . Adoro . Não é um rebelde, sei que, embora alguns atos dele possam ser interpretados como rebeldes, sei que ele tem bastante razão por trás deles . Achei que era uma afronta quando ele trouxe essa garota aqui, dizendo que a amava e tudo mais ... mas quem sou eu para dizer isso ? Eu o trouxe para conhecer uma cultura totalmente nova, com valores diferentes dos de nossa terra . Não podia esperar que isso não o afetasse . Estaria menosprezando tudo o que ele aprendeu aqui, isso sim . Joshua tem imenso orgulho de tudo o que aprende e consegue aplicar em sua vida, que tipo de pessoa eu seria desrespeitando sua caracteristica mais marcante ?_

_- Sabia que isso foi uma das coisas mais bonita que você já disse a respeito dele ? _

_- Shh ! Não quero que ele me ouça dizer isso ! Vai que ele escuta, vai pensar que só falta eu chorar , ou pior, que estou perdendo a sanidade . Anda, cadê a minha "futura nora de bolso-cheio" ? Bem que ele podia jogar esse charme pra cima da nossa princesa, seria bem menos desastroso . _

_- Está aqui atrás de ... Inana ? Mina ? Princesa ?_

_- "Mina" ? _

_- É o apelido pelo qual ele a chama . _

_- Maravilha ..._

_- Inana ? Inana ? _

_- Puxa, Josh, posso te chamar de Josh ? Isso é incrível ! Não imaginei que os mercurianos pudessem ser tão interessantes assim ! Sempre achei que eles fossem uns chatos, sabe . Vou passar a prestar mais atenção agora . _

_- Vai adorar, princesa . E vai se divertir também . _

_- Sabe, Josh ... é realmente de alguém como VOCÊ que EU preciso do MEU lado, sabe . Alguém experiente, que conheça alguns aspectos úteis dos outros povos membros da Confederação de Planetas . – ela estava segurando suas mãos, apertando-as e com o rosto bem mais próximo do que antes . – uma pessoa descontraída, que saiba entender e explicar os aspectos culturais sem ser chato, e que saiba se relacionar com as pessoas ao seu redor com enorme simpatia . Meu pai acha que eu devo aprender por conta própria, mas tenho certeza de que se eu apresentasse o seu nome, ele ficaria imensamente interessado e convencido de que é de alguém como você que eu preciso ao meu lado, sem contar que ele também ouviu falar de você ._

_- Hã ... bem ... princesa, eu ... eu estou honrado, não sei o que ..._

_- OI, LINDÃO !!!!_

_Joshua nem se mexeu, continuou parado quando aqueles dois braços vieram por trás, passaram pelo seu pescoço e o enlaçaram, acompanhados de uma doce e adorável voz melodiosa, a qual culminou em um beijo estalante em sua bochecha . _

_Já a princesa de Marte estava com os olhos arregalados, observando a cena . Aquela garota que estava diante dela, abraçando aquele rapaz ..._

_- Boa tarde, a quem devo a honra ... ? _

_- Muito prazer, meu nome é Inana . Gosto de cultivar flores e de música clássica, minha cor favorita é amarela, já tenho compromisso – ela roça o nariz na bochecha de Josh – sou musa nacional, inspiração para muitos e aprendiz-de-guerreira nas horas vagas . _

_Ela quase deu uma risada, lembrou de onde aquele nome :  era o mesmo nome da princesa de Vênus, a princesa Inana, a qual tivera a honra de encontra mais cedo . Naturalmente a semelhança era um mero detalhes, pois a garota se vestia com roupas comuns demais para ser uma princesa ._

_- Prazer, Inana . _

_- Pode me chamar de Mina, em carne, osso, beleza invejável e nem um pingo de modéstia, ao seu dispor !_

_- Aham ... eu ... eu irei deixar os dois a sós !_

_- Obrigada !_

_A mesma se ergue, caminhando até a saída, até que para e se vira . _

_- E, Josh ... minha proposta ainda está de pé . Meu pai reconhece um talento nato de longe, e eu também . E ainda não desisti de você – ela dá um leve sorriso, despedindo-se dele e passando pela porta – obrigado por tudo, senhor Lanzorei . Mais tarde meu pai virá visita-lo, e tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar a companhia de sua família , e de seu filho . Senhora Lanzorei, um bom dia para a senhora ._

_- Eu a acompanharei, princesa – ambos dizem ao mesmo tempo, seguindo-a até a saída . _

_- Você é maluca, sabia ? – ele sorria pelo canto do rosto para Inana . _

_- Sou louca por você, isso sim . _

_- Sabe quem era aquela moça ? _

_- Uma paqueradora de quinta categoria, isso sim ! Estava dando encima de você descaradamente ! E na frente do seu pai, onde já seu viu !_

_- Encima de mim ? Não exagere, por favor !_

_- Lindinho, eu reconheço quando tem alguém dando encima do que é meu , ouviu ? E aquela sirigaita estava definitivamente pisando aonde não devia . _

_- Mina – ele a olha seriamente, e ela percebe que passou da conta . _

_- Ta bom, ta bom, esqueça o que eu disse, desculpe por ter chamado a "sua princesa" de sirigaita . Melhorou ? _

_- Sim . Melhorou . Por acaso eu desrespeitei a princesa de Vênus alguma vez ? – ele sorria maliciosamente para ela . _

_- Não ... e se continuar assim, nunca vai ter essa chance, lindinho . Anda, vamos ver se o seu pai já despachou aquela sirigaita marciana . _

_- Mina !_

_- Brincadeirinha ! Acho que ele vai ficar um pouco irritado dessa vez . Quer que eu o acalme um pouco ? _

_- Hã ... não, obrigado . Ele ficou possesso quando descobriu que você fez isso da última vez com ele, lembra ? _

_- Foi a sua mãe que pediu, sabia ? Ele estava tão extressado que ela praticamente inplorou para eu acalma-lo ..._

_- Lanzorei Joshua – aquela voz grossa adentrava na sala . As coisas iriam "esquentar" por ai ._

_- Hã ... oi, pai . Inana veio me ver ._

_- Sim, eu percebi . É uma honra recebe-la, princesa – e não lhe escapava o fato dela estar agarrada no pescoço dele . – e Joshua ... aconselho que você pare de ficar seduzindo princezinhas indefesas . Sei que é seu "hobby", mas não acho que o irmão da princesa de Júpiter vai gostar disso quando ambos vierem nos visitar em algumas semanas para averiguarem como anda esse programa de intercâmbio entre planetas e se ele mesmo funciona . E algo me diz que ele virá acompanhado de uma das princesas de Plutão, sabe .  Alguns amigos comentaram comigo na festa de aniversário da sua prima que ambos estavam enamorados, e acho que ele não vai gostar de ver a mesma encantada por você, fora, é claro, que eu me pergunto se o que temos é vai dar para comprar cola o suficiente para colar seus ossos depois que ele terminar com você ...– ele dava um sorriso bem sério, indicando que dicididamente alguém ali passou da conta ._

_- Hã, pai ..._

_- Nem me venha com histórias, garoto . Tampouco com uma de suas explicações . Sua sorte é que a princesa gostou de você, do contrário, estaríamos tendo uma longa conversa ._

_- Senhor Amistasi, por que só ele ganha uma bronca ? Eu atrapalhei a visita daquela sirigaita que estava dando encima dele na maior cara de pau, e bem na sua frente, senhor . E a senhora Potifia também percebeu . Por que só o meu lindinho leva bronca, heim ? Por que ? Por que ? Por que ? Não é justo só por que eu sou uma princesa ! Nem sou a princesa de vocês, então posso levar bronca também ! Anda, senhor Amistasi ! Anda !_

_- Com todo respeito, princesa ... mas já disseram que a senhorita tem uma língua enorme ? _

_- Já ! Papai e mamãe vivem dizendo isso ! Não tenho culpa se gosto de ser sincera !_

_- Percebi . _

_Naquele exato momento, Amistasi fez uma nota mental, para registrar aquilo em seu relatório a respeito dos venusianos, algo que se esquecera de registrar antes : venusianos falam EXATAMENTE o que pensam, não tem medo ou vergonha de dizer o que querem dizer . São extremamente sinceros, de modo que se algum deles quiser mandar você "à merda", ele vai mandar você "à merda", sem um pingo de remorso , tampouco vai segurar isso dentro de si . Deve ser por isso que sempre estavam sorrindo, ele imaginava . Afinal, não ficavam segurando nenhuma raiva ou rancor dentro de si ..._

_Coisa que seu filho havia registrado em seus próprios relatórios, ele lembrava . Era parte das caracateristicas  que vinha no pacote cultural de cada raça, de cada povo . Muitos consideravam os venusianos como um povo desrespeitoso e imprudente, especialmente por causa dessa característica deles de dizerem o que estão sentindo . _

_Não que isso seja um problema ... para eles . Afinal, é o mundo deles, não é um problema se todos são assim . O problema é quando entram em contato – ou melhor, conflito – com outros povos, outras culturas ._

_Mas como era bom lembrar ... venusianos em fase de amadurecimento . _

_Segunda nota mental retirada diretamente do diário de Potifia : curiosamente, venusianos amadurecidos conseguiam controlar – ou melhor, balancear – essa mania de dizerem o que querem , como se a idade lhes trouxesse um pouco de sabedoria ou algo parecido . Não que eles perdessem em definitivo uma de suas maiores marcas, a de falar sempre o que tem vontade de falar, mas é como se o amadurecimento os afetasse um pouco, seja diminuindo essa vontade de dizer o que querem, seja avisando-lhes com antecedência que certas coisas não deveriam ser ditas, ou puramente controlando-os mais um pouco, o que ela acreditava, pois embora mais velhos, tal caracteristica estava sempre impregnada nos venusianos . Um dos maiores mitos sobre os venusianos que eles desvendaram quando chegaram em Vênus fora a respeito da suposta "burrice" dos venusianos . Muitos os consideram como um povo sem cérebro, formado apenas por imbecis que diziam coisas idiotas nas horas mais impróprias, ou capacidade nata para dizer as maiores besteiras no pior momento possível . _

_Em verdade eles não eram os maiores gênios do sistema solar, como os mercurianos, mas estavam longe de serem idiotas . Afinal, uma vez que crianças e adolescentes venusianos dizem o que tem vontade sem nem ao menos parar para pensar nas conseqüências, também correm o risco de proferirem muitas palavras pouco sábias ..._

_***_

_- E então ? Como eu estou ? _

_- Hmmm ... – ele a olha de cima à baixo . O laço no peito a deixava bastante chique, e a minisaia era algo bem tentador, ainda mais levando-se em conta o quanto de suas pernas apareciam ._

_Será que a rainha Serenity nunca percebeu esse detalhe ? Quer dizer, um grupo de guerreiras que luta usando uma mini-saia ? Trajes diminutos ? E quando iam lutar , os inimigos prestavam atenção nelas, ou em suas pernas ? Realmente, ele já vira moças nem um pouco decentes usando roupas com mais pano do que o uniforme das senshis ..._

_- Que foi ? – ela coloca as mão na cintura, curiosa ._

_- Hmmm ..._

_- Lindinho ? _

_- Quando nos casarmos, poderia usar essa roupa na noite de núpcias ? Prometo que lavo e passo ela para você usar quando for trabalhar !_

_- Quem disse que eu vou me casar com você ? – ela continuava com as mãos na cintura, olhando para o lado – Você é um plebeu, um estrangeiro, eu sou uma princesa, a futura soberana do planeta Vênus ._

_- Lembre-se de que há outras pessoas na família real que discordam ..._

_- E daí ? Isso não muda o fato de que meu sangue é azul, enquanto que o seu é vermelho-latão . Serei prometida a algum nobre venusiano . Um duque, um conde, um marquês ... ou algum gostosão da família real, que é bem melhor ! Um primo de primeiro ou segundo grau, quem sabe . Afinal, temos que manter a família no controle, sabe ..._

_- Hmmm ... quando você for rainha ... não teria uma vaga de capacho ofici ... digo, de jardineiro ? _

_- Lamento, mas a vaga já está prenchida . Sabe como é, __o pai do pai do pai do pai do pai de  Ishullanu serviu ao pai do pai do pai do pai do pai do meu pai, e desde então toda a família dele possui algum membro que tem a responsabilidade de cuidar do jardim . _

_- Quer dizer que ele é um escravo ? _

_- Claro que não ! Ele é remunerado pelo seu serviço, mas tal responsabilidade é passada de pai para filho . _

_- Ah, sim . Por um momento, achei que ele fosse um escravo . _

_- É ? Chegou a encontrar algum em outro lugar ? _

_- Nos tempos atuais, não ... mas é sabido que em tempos passados eram comum o uso de escravos em diversos planetas . _

_- Nunca houve nada assim em Vênus ! – ela bate os pés, determinada – não cometemos esse tipo de barbaridade !_

_- Calma, não estou acusando ninguém, só disse que tal prática já foi muito usada, e não somente pela nobreza . Na verdade, até pouco antes da fundação da federação de planetas, do Milênio de Prata, tal prática era usada . Mas nesse período, a maioria dos escravos eram filhos de escravos, ao contrário de antes . _

_- Antes ? Como assim ? _

_- Você sabe ... bom, planetas diferentes ... reinos diferentes ... ideologias diferentes ... interesses diferentes ... se até mesmo em seu próprio planeta você pode encontrar conflitos, por que não entre planetas ? Em verdade muitos prisioneiros de guerra acabavam virando escravos . E tal "moda" era usada em vários locais do sistema, do Cinturão Solar até Nemesis . Com o tempo, esses frutos das guerras entre os planetas se tornavam bem úteis, sabe . Pelo que estudei, houveram épocas em que cargueiros inteiros partiam para o comércio de escravos . _

_- Mesmo ? E eles ? O que faziam a respeito ? – ela coloca a mão no queixo, parecendo curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada . _

_- Haviam escravos para os serviços forçados, mas eles haviam parado com tal prática há muito mais tempo, e os "escravos familiares". Eram que nem __ Ishullanu, a diferença era que não eram pagos . Geralmente pertenciam a uma pessoa, mas uma família podia ter um conjunto de escravos os servindo . Logicamente, os filhos de tais escravos também eram escravos e, por conseqüência, propriedade de seu dono . _

_- Mas eles nunca se revoltavam ? _

_- Como eu disse, nesse ponto eram muito parecidos com __Ishullanu . Alguns estavam na família há tantas gerações, que lhes eram uma honra servir a uma família muito influente ou poderosa, como acontecia em alguns casos . _

_- Honra ? – ela estava indignada – que honra há em servir incondicionalmente, sem que tal coisa seja uma opção sua ? _

_- Era uma sociedade diferente, Mina . Bem diferente . E esse tipo de escravo muitas vezes era considerado como um membro da família . De certo modo, alguns se tornavam governantes de uma casa, ou até uma propriedade, seguindo as ordens de seu dono, tendo as vezes muita autoridade . _

_- Mas ... mas ... e se alguém os machucasse ? Ou os matasse ? Ou ..._

_- Escravos eram considerados como cidadãos de segunda-classe, Mina . Era muito comum isso, e tal coisas não é incomum em nossa sociedade atual . Geralmente cidadãos de segunda-classe são tratados, ou melhor, equivalem a mobília : cara ou barata, ninguém leva mais do que uma bronca , ou até uma surra em determinados casos, por destruí-la . _

_- O que ? Como é ? Destruir ? Quer dizer ... mas ninguém tomava partido deles ? _

_- Não . A não ser que o autor do mal seja alguém que não seja seu dono . Acredite, são pessoas que comem, bebem, vestem-se e tudo mais, e o dono não vai gostar que um qualquer bata nele ou o mate, no mínimo vai exigir explicações por isso . E se o escravo for muito querido, daqueles que tem bastante autoridade e que os donos gostam muito dele, pode ter certeza de que um simples pagamento não será suficiente . Mas esses escravos são um em mil, obviamente . E como nem tudo era um mar de rosas ...bom, sabe como é, ser propriedade de alguém não é tão bom quanto pode estar parecendo ..._

_- O que quer dizer ? _

_- Bem ... parta do principio de que você, sendo uma escrava, não tem direitos . Tampouco alguém para te proteger, somente seu dono que não irá gostar que danifiquem seu "investimento", exigindo talvez outros escravos como pagamento . Como a história nos conta, haviam donos que eram extremamente cruéis : alguns marcavam com brasa suas posses, outros os faziam travalhar forçadamente, alguns os usavam como saco de pancadas, alguns eram vitimas freqüentemente de maus-tratos ... sabia que no planeta Terra, se uma escrava tivesse olhos mais bonitos dos que os de sua dona, a mesma poderia furar os olhos da escrava ?Fora os abusos sexuais, claro . Afinal, algumas escravas tinham atrativos que fariam algumas princesas morrerem de inveja . _

_- Nossa, que coisa ... mas não mude de assunto ! Quem disse que eu quero me casar com você ? _

_- Bem ... agora que a minha bela princesa foi nomeada Senshi de Marte, meu rei decidiu que seria extremamente útil ela ter um servo leal ao seu lado para instrui-la diante de situações problemáticas, em especial agora que irá passar bastante tempo na capital Lunar, sabe . Ele acredita que se ela se tornar rainha um dia, irá precisar que alguém com certo grau de cultura esteja ao seu lado para apóia-la, compreende . _

_- Hmmmm ... aquela sirigaita continua dando encima de você, como sempre !_

_- Por que a raiva ? Afinal, não foi você quem disse que não iria se casar comigo ? _

_- Eu não disse isso, seu bobo ! Eu disse "quem disse que eu irei me casar com você"? – ela avança, abraçando-o e estalando um beijo bem longo nele, um dos quais só reforçava a união que as almas deles compartilhavam – estava falando sério quando a estar ao lado dela ? _

_- Faz diferença ? Se bem que seria uma oportunidade de ouro para estar ao seu lado ._

_- Hmmm – ela encosta sua testa na dele, encarando-o docemente – sabia que as vezes você diz coisas lindas ? E isso que você tem, hmmm ..._

_- Isso o que ? _

_- Sua aura . É linda . É maravilhosa . E muito, mas muito excitante . Posso sentir o fogo que corre pelas suas veias só de olhar esse brilho ao seu redor, gostosão ._

_- Hã, Inana ... Mina ... _

_- Vai ficar só me olhando ? Sei que sou linda de morrer e que muitos pretendentes já se mataram por mim, o que me lembra que até hoje não entendo como fui recusar venusianos gatissimos para ficar com você ... mas gosto de muito mais do que ser só observada, sabe . _

_Ele toca seus lábios novamente, estalando sua língua dentro da boca dela, massageando a mesma de maneira estonteante . _

_- Nada mal, mas estou decepcionada por se tratar de um ser "mui caliente". _

_- Sabia que anda muito ..._

_- Sabe qual é a melhor parte de nossas almas estarem unidas para sempre ? Se eu sentir prazer, você sente também . Se eu sentir tristeza, você também . Se eu sentir um desejo enorme de ..._

_Ela não tem tempo de terminar, pois o mesmo a empurra contra a parede e aperta sua coxa, hora delicadamente, hora com força . A mesma ronrona, mordendo o pescoço do mesmo e encravando as unhas em suas costas, ao passo que ergue sua coxa ao toque da mão dele . _

_Ele tem uma leve surpresa ao sentir aquilo . Havia ficado superexcitado, mas como ,se mal havia começ ..._

_Ah, sim. Estavam ligados . A excitação que ela estava sentindo enquanto ele tateava seu corpo estava sendo compartilhada, havia se esquecido . _

_Era algo interessante . _

_E perigoso, se mal controlado . Significava que ele sentiria seu prazer e o prazer dela . E vice-versa . Agüentar tais sensações poderia ser muito para alguém não acostumado . Como os venusianos suportavam tanto ? _

_Ele toca na base dos seios dela, enquanto que seu dedo indicador toca na ponta de seus mamilos, rodeando-o . Ele sente algo crescer dentro do mesmo, explodindo, como se quisesse tomar todo seu corpo . O mesmo se torce um pouco quando ela leva sua mão até a virilha do mesmo e começa a massageá-lo . _

_A velha Mina de sempre ..._

_Totalmente peralta, a mão que estava nos seios passa por debaixo da camisa, e em seguida cobre por completo um dos seios dela, e a outra mão segue livremente pela coxa dela, arrancando da mesma movimentos involutários e pequenos gemidos ._

_Ele sente um leve aperto no estômago quando ela aperta a bunda dele, massageando-a, ao passo que enfrega o nariz em seu peito . Ela sente seus sentidos explodirem quando uma das mãos cobria cada célula de seus seios, apertando-os hora levemente, hora com certa brutalidade, e quando a mão que passeava despreocupadamente pela coxa tocava nas nádegas dela e as apertava marotamente, arrancando-lhe gemidos cada vez maiores . _

_Nessa hora ele agradecia do fundo do coração pela rainha ter escolhido um uniforme tão curto para suas guerreiras . _

_Ambos estavam indo à loucura, e nem tinham sequer começado direito . Já haviam feito isso antes, ele já havia dado um amasso nela, mas sentir seu prazer e ao mesmo tempo o prazer dela era algo totalmente novo . Corriam o risco de se esgotarem por completo em poucos segundos, se não aprendessem a desvendar o corpo um do outro . _

_Em um ímpeto, ele leva novamente a língua até os lábios dela, e chega a prender a língua da mesma . Nesse momento ela sente um calor crescente, o qual tomava conta de seu corpo . Quando se dá conta, percebe que o corpo dele estava quente, e a temperatura aumentava ainda mais, de modo que, se continuasse assim, ele iria acabar queimando-a apenas com o toque de seu corpo . _

_Mas ela não se importava, nem um pouco . _

_- Com licença, alguém poderia me informar onde fica a sala das senshis – a moça para, espantada com a cena – mas ... mas o que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo ? _

_Diante do grito – extremamente familiar, na verdade – Joshua larga Inana e se recompõe, ao passo que ela ajeita sua blusa, arruma sua calcinha e ajeita sua saia . Quando termina, percebe que estava curvado, fazendo uma reverencia ._

_- Bom tarde, princesa . É uma honra encontra-la por aqui – ele a encarava com o sorriso mais amarelo do mundo . _

_- Mas – definitivamente não era isso que ela esperava ouvir dele – mas ... eu ... hã ... Inana ... aonde fica a sala de reuniões ? _

_- Por ali, siga o corredor até o final e vire a esquerda, depois vire a direita, é a terceira porta . – a mesma respondia, terminando de ajeitar seu laço . _

_­- É .... hã ... ok – ela tinha um olhar duro para Inana – e não se atrase, ok ? Temos que decidir o futuro das senshis hoje . Bem ... até daqui há pouco – ela se afasta, irritada com o fato de que não conseguira pensar em algo para dizer diante daquilo que vira . _

_- Será que alguém já deu um amasso nela com a mesma usando essa roupa curta de senshi ? _

_- Josh ..._

_- Sabe ... quando ela tiver uns vinte anos ... vai ficar maravilhosa usando essa saia curta ._

_- Pode olhar à vontade, lindinho ... só não pode tocar . Terá que se divertir comigo, por enquanto . Bom, eu tenho que ir . Te encontro mais tarde . _

_- Assunto confidencial ? _

_- Confidencial ? Querido, entenda uma coisa ... eu não tenho segredos para você, entendeu ? Não devem haver segredos entre nós, e você tem honrado sua parte, e bem . Hoje iremos decidir o futuro da equipe, em especial a liderança . _

_- Mesmo ? Alguma favorita ? _

_- Sim, a "sua" princesa . _

_- Mesmo ? Acho que você tem mais chances . _

_- Querido ... meu amor ... minha alma gêmea ... compreenda uma coisa, sim ? Temos agido em conjunto há algum tempo, e de certo modo, compartilhamos de algumas opiniões . Pudemos observar cada uma em ação em situações diferentes, e agora iremos decidir quem irá liderar a equipe e, na minha opinião, ela é a mais capacitada . _

_- Mas por que você não pode ser a líder ? _

_- Cada uma terá um certo tempo para falar, para opinar e convencer as demais . _

_- "timo, você pode vencer nisso . _

_- Acredite, ela seria uma líder melhor do que eu . Não menosprezo a mim mesma, apenas sei que cada um tem uma função na equipe . _

_- Mesmo ? Bom, então me prometa uma coisa ? Quando entrar lá ... não fale com elas como se apoiasse ela . Não se você não tiver plena convicção nisso . E se não tiver ... acredite em si mesma . _

_- Que pergunta tola ... claro que eu prometo . Não estou entregando os pontos, apenas fiz um comentário . A gente se encontra depois, lindinho . _

_- Ok . Tenho certeza de que será maravilhosa lá dentro . _

_E ela foi . Incrivelmente maravilhosa e inigualável . _

***

Em um único e rápido movimento ela se ergue, assustada . 

A mesma olha ao seu redor, não enxergando nada naquela escuridão toda . Ela olha para seus braços, percebendo que estavam molhados . Todos o seu corpo estava encharcada de suor . Respirava de forma tão pesada, que começou a sentir uma tontura, a qual a deixava totalmente desnorteada . 

Sem entender direito o que acontecia, ela fica totalmente em silêncio, tentando tomar o controle de seu corpo . Seu coração começa a diminuir o ritmo, até que bate em seu ritmo normal, ao passo que seu corpo vai se normalizando . 

Mas ... aquilo ... aquilo foi tão real ... ela ... ela ...

Não ... não ... não podia ser ...

- Conseguiu lembrar de tudo ... Inana ? 

Seu coração dispara, quase passando pela boca . 

Ela torce seu pescoço, virando-o lentamente . 

Não ...

Seus olhos se fecham, e uma pequena lágrima se forma no canto de seus olhos .

Não ...

Ela se segurava para não gritar, para não perder o controle por completo .

Não ...

A mesma abre os olhos, o encarando por completo, chorando . 

Ele não . Não ele . Não aquele ... aquele rapaz . Aquela pessoa . 

Aquele que um dia jurou dividir sua vida com ela . 

Ela coloca a mão no peito ao sentir uma dor enorme vinda dele . Sentia como se seu mundo estivesse prestes a desabar, como se uma tristeza ainda maior invadisse seu ser . 

A mesma suava ainda mais, desesperada com o que acabara de descobrir, com o que lhe fora revelado . 

Josh ... Josh ...

- Josh ... Joshua ... querido ...

Seu peito batia mais forte, junto com uma sensação que tomava seu corpo, explodia no peito e se expalhava por cada canto de seu formo, como se quisesse consumi-la do principio ao fim . 

- Oi, Mina . É bom te ver novamente . De novo . 

Mina ... Aino Minako ... princesa Inana ... Mina ...

Era estranho, ele a havia chamado de Inana ... de Mina ... soava tão ... tão ...

Familiar . 

Estranhamente familiar, ou melhor, familiar não ...

Agradável . 

Minako para de divagar, quando finalmente se dá conta do que estava acontecendo . 

Estava em sua cama, suando frio . 

Mas era estranho, pois sentia um estalo na espinha, junto de um pesar em sua respiração, acompanhada de uma tremedeira em sua mão . 

Ela segura a mão com a outra, apenas para sentir uma coisa estranha parecer passar daquela mão para a outro, seguir até o braço, o torço e se espalhar por todo o corpo . 

Subia como um míssil pelo seu pescoço, descia até seus pés como se fosse chumbo em direção a Terra . Espalhava-se pelos seus braços como água formando nascentes, batia em seu peito como uma bomba, reunindo todas as suas forças para explodir e dar um fim àquilo tudo . 

Ou um começo . Toca em seu peito, atinge sua mente, espalha-se pela sua alma, alimenta seu corpo . 

Ela leva a mão até seus lábios . 

Era algo ... diferente , que começara a sentir . 

Um pouco de medo, misturado com nervosismo e necessidade ... anseio ! Desejava algo, e muito, mas tinha medo daquilo, das conseqüências . 

Começa a pulsar . Estalava em seu corpo, preenchia cada parte de seu ser, tomava-a por completo .

Desejo . 

Estava desejosa de ... estar com alguém . 

Mas era tão estranho . Tinha experiência em analisar e detectar emoções, suas e de outros, mas ... de alguma forma, embora estivesse sentindo aquilo em seu corpo, desfrutando dos beneficios daquelas sensações ... sentia que aquilo não era seu, não havia nascido ali, dentro dela . 

Ela vira a face, encarando Josh novamente, o qual estava sentado em uma cadeira, com a cabeça abaixada . 

Medo . Um medo muito grande, era o que ele sentia . Medo de que as coisas não acontecessem como ele tanto desejava, como tanto imaginava que fosse acontecer . E ao mesmo tempo, um desejo enorme, o qual não conseguia mais ser reprimido, que fora contido por tempo demais, e o mesmo já não suportava . 

Minako arregala os olhos, ao constatar o que estava acontecendo ali ... com ele ... com ela ... com ambos .

Ela ... ela estava sentindo o anseio e o desejo dele ... como se fosse um sentimento próprio, como se fosse ela quem estivesse sentindo isso !

- Q-quem é você ? – as palavras se libertavam quase que inaldiveis em seus lábios .

- Joshua . Lanzorei Joshua . Mas isso você já descobriu, não é mesmo ? 

- Joshua ... oh, Joshua ... meu ... Joshua ... não compreendo ... o que é isso ... o que é tal coisa que bate no meu peito ? Por que eu sinto tal coisa ? E por que isso aumenta quando eu olho para você ? Não posso entender ... não consigo compreender ... 

Ela se ergue da cama, ficando no outro canto do quarto . Joshua podia sentir um medo enorme naquela momento, e percebera o terror que havia invadido os olhos de Minako . 

- Mina, por favor ... não tenha medo . Eu estou aqui para te ajudar . Por favor, confie em mim !

- Confiar ? Como ? Você ... você surgiu em uma vida de uma hora pra outra, e agora eu estou sentindo uma vontade enorme de pular nos teus braços ! O que você fez comigo ? – ela abaixa o tom de voz, lembrando-se que Megumi estava dormindo em seu quarto – o que você fez ? 

- Eu não fiz . Você não fez . Nós fizemos . 

Nós . Que coisa estranha para se dizer . Algo havia acontecido com eles, disso tinha certeza . Algo que havia deixado marcas . Lanzorei Joshua ... Joshua ... Josh ... filho de Amistasi e Potifia ... 

Uma enchurrada de lembranças invadia sua mente, algumas doces, outras amargas . Alegres e tristes . Acolhedoras e revoltantes .

Mas eram lembranças . E muitas delas eram inigualáveis, em especial as de quando ela estava ao lado dele, passeando, se divertindo ...

As vezes em que ele adentro no palácio, quando ele escalou a torre ... quando fizeram um piquenique ... quando ele a apresentou aos seus pais ... quando ela o apresentou aos seus pais ... a cara de embaraço de Joshua quando sua irmã dava encima dela, assim como em todos os namorados que ela tivera – e ela fazia o mesmo, lembrava-se – aquele dia em que flagrou a princesa de Marte dando encima dele ... e quando ela os flagrou em um momento intimo ...

Na altura do campeonato, ela enrubrece . Um calor crescente e contagiante se espalhava rapidamente pelo seu corpo, ao passo que seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido . E mais rápido . E mais rápido . E ainda mais . 

Ela leva a mão aos seus lábios, surpresa com aquilo . Era como se algo adormecido há milênios tivesse acabado de despertar, para a sua total surpresa . 

Mas ainda assim, era confuso . Não estava acostumada a ter suas próprias emoções manipuladas . Nem sempre . Precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, tentar entender o que era aquilo . Sem dar nenhuma resposta, ela abre a porta de seu quarto, ao passo que caminha até a sala e senta no sofá, jogando a cabeça para trás . 

Era estranho, muito estranho . E complicado . 

Fazia e não fazia sentido . De uma hora para outra, sentia-se tremendamente apaixonada por aquele rapaz, como se estivesse pronta a entregar a sua vida a ele . Como se ela fosse dele, e ele, dela . Suas vidas unidas, marcadas por toda a eternidade, compartilhando cada momento, não tendo segredos um para com o outro, desfrutando cada instante, amando-se a cada minuto . 

Mas isso não fazia sentido . Há pouco mal o conhecia, não tinha o menor interesse nele, não passava de uma pessoa abusada e irritante, fruto de sua imaginação, e agora ... agora ...

Ela desejava com todas as suas forças que ele fosse real . 

Unia suas mãos, e se houvesse algo entre elas, seria esmagado . Seu coração batia aceleradamente, de maneira descontrolada, e sua respiração aumentava . 

Mas o que era isso ? Por que o desejava tanto ? De onde vinha tamanho carinho, afeto ... amor ? 

Paixão ? 

Desejo ? 

Não entendia, não compreendia . Sentia-se uma tola, uma incapaz por não saber compreender o que se passava com ela, igual a ultima e única vez em que tal coisa aconteceu, em que ela perdeu o controle de si mesma . 

Por isso ? Os ataques, o incêndio, a escola ...

Isso tudo de uma só vez, perturbando o delicado equilíbrio, destruindo o rumo que ela havia dado a sua vida, dela e de seu filho . 

Nem se deu conta quando começou a chorar, quando as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, tomadas por uma tristeza ferrenha . 

O passado sempre voltava . De um jeito ou de outro, ele sempre voltava . E com força total, atingindo-a da maneira mais dolorosa .

Ela tentou de todas as formas, com todas as suas forças, esquece-lo . Tentou se esquivar, esconder, tomar novos rumos ... mas ele voltou . 

Aqueles dias de um passado esquecido haviam retornado . Não, não dias de um passado esquecido ... quase esquecido ... e que agora estava vindo a tona . 

Por que não podia ser uma simples mulher ? Era Aino Minako, dona de casa, professora e mãe . Era pedir demais ? Por que suas amigas não podiam cuidar da situação ? Por que ela tinha que ser envolvida nisso ? Por acaso não tinha o direito de escolher ? Será que teria que ser uma senshi sem opção ? 

Por que ? Por que ? Por que ? Por que ? Por que ? Por que ? 

Qual era o problema nisso tudo ? Apenas queria uma vida normal, longe de guerras, uma família ... o que havia de errado nisso ? Fora a princesa de Vênus quem fizera o juramente perante a rainha Serenity, e não a humana Aino Minako !

Por que ? Por que ? Por que ? 

- Okaasan ? Tudo bem com a senhora ? 

Ela tem uma leve surpresa quando vê seu filho parado diante dela, sonolento .

- Filho ...

- Por que a senhora está chorando ? 

- Eu estou bem, filho . Vá dormir .

- Não consigo, Okaasan . 

- Por que, minha jóia ? O que aconteceu ? – ela o pega e coloca no seu colo – teve um pesadelo ? 

- Não, Okaasan, mas ... eu ... eu achei que a senhora estava triste, só isso . 

- Triste ? Eu ? – ela enxugava as lágrimas – mas como pode saber disso, meu tesouro ? 

- Eu não sei ... apenas senti que a senhora estava triste, e resolvi procura-la . A senhora estava tão irritada por causa da brincadeira que eu e Megumi fizemos, que achei que a senhora estava triste por causa disso . Me desculpe, Okaasan – ele a abraça ternamente, com todas as suas forças – por favor, eu prometo que não faço isso de novo . 

Ela não tinha palavras para expressar, pois naquela hora, mesmo que momentaneamente, tudo o que sentia havia se afastado . A única coisa que sentia era algo diferente . Algo frágil e singelo, que tinha a incrível capacidade de atingir as estrelas . Uma coisa que batia em seu peito, só que de forma carinhosa, com o único objetivo de confortá-la . Suas dores fluíam, como se fossem uma ilusão . 

- Você sempre esteve comigo, não importando o que viesse a acontecer, querido . 

- Okaasan ...

Lágrimas retornavam, de pura alegria, mas ela não se preocupava em conte-las, pois em seu intimo, sabia que as lágrimas de hoje são o orgulho da eternidade .

- Tudo o que você precisa é amor, Okaasan – o menino lhe beija na testa carinhosamente, derretendo o coração dela . - Eu acredito que todos nós podemos, que todos temos o direito de sonhar . A senhora me ensinou isso, e eu sempre vou me lembrar de cada coisa que me ensinou . Eu quero fazer como nas histórias que me contou, quero alcançar e agarrar o futuro incontável, e mesmo que o mundo seja coberto pela escuridão, eu sei que o brilho das cores do arco-iris que existe no meu, no seu  e no coração de cada pessoa, torna tudo possível, Okaasan . 

- Eu ... – seus olhos estavam prestes a desabar . Aquela fora uma das coisas mais belas e doces que sua jóia havia dito em sua curta vida ... coisa que ela havia ensinado para ele ...- minha jóia ... você se lembra ... quando eu disse ... que tudo o que você precisa é amor, lembra ? – a mesma tornava a aperta-lo com todas as forças – eu também acredito, meu tesouro ... acredito no poder de sonhar ... acredito que cada um de nós não só pode, como tem o direito de alcançar e agarrar o futuro incontável, e que não há sonhos que não possam tornar-se reais – ela afaga o cabelo dele, sorrindo deliciosamente, sendo acompanhada por ele . 

Por um momento, por um breve e curto momento, nada mais existia, nada mais importava . Sentia a enorme felicidade de seu filho e, de alguma forma inexplicável, ele sentia a sua . Nada mais era importante, o mundo poderia encontrar seu fim a partir dali . E se era um pensamento egoísta, que se dane, pois um sempre apoiaria o outro . Um sempre estaria com o outro, até o fim dos tempos . Nunca estariam sozinhos, por maior que fosse a distância . 

Sempre . 

- Obrigado, filho . 

- Eu também te amo, Okaasan . 

Seu peito pulsava mais . Shinnosuke era pequeno demais para compreender, mas ela sentia exatamente a sensação que cada palavra dele causava em seu corpo . 

Ele também devia estar sentindo, mas não devia se importar . Para ele, era apenas a alegria de estar junto de sua Okaasan, a importância dela em sua vida, e a importância do mesmo na vida dela . 

- Não fique triste, Okaasan . Eu não tenho braços fortes o suficiente, mas eu sei que um dia a senhora encontrará quem os tenha . 

- Shinnosuke ...

- Obrigado, Okaasan . Obrigado por tudo . A senhora é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci . A maior mulher que já existiu . A senhora é maravilhosa – os olhinhos azuis dele lacrimejavam enquanto a encaravam – eu estou muito feliz por ter a senhora como Okaasan, Minako-mama . 

- Filho ... meu filho ... meu precioso ...

- Desculpe não poder ajuda-la . Vou falar com o tio Roger, talvez ele conheça um amigo pra te apresentar . Mas tem que ser bonito que nem a senhora, do contrário, não aceito ele como Otousan, ok ? – seus olhos brilhavam, trasmitindo para Minako as mais belas, puras e singelas emoções que ela já teve a chance de experimentar . 

- Tudo bem, filho . Se algum dia encontrar alguém que você ache que está a altura de ser seu Otousan ... traga-o para eu conhecê-lo  . 

Eles se abraçam, e ficam ali por bastante tempo . Mais do que ele podia suportar, e acaba cochilando ali, com a cabeça encostada no ombro dela . Com todo cuidado,ela o carrega para seu quarto, ajeitando-o na cama e dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite . 

Ela já se sentia bem melhor . O mesmo não compreendia, mas acabou transmitindo para ela algo tão doce e puro que acalmou a sua agonia e aplacou sua confusão . 

Ela retorna para a sala, estando bem mais tranqüila, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem . Algo precisava ser feito, algo precisava ser resolvido . 

E ela sabia muito bem como faze-lo . 

- Josh ...

- Estou aqui – ela olha para a cozinha, e ele surge dela, caminhando em sua direção, sentando-se no sofá à sua frente – sente-se melhor ? 

- Sim, mas ainda estou confusa . Meu filho ...

- Eu sei, ele te confortou . Tentei fazer isso, mas ele chegou primeiro . 

- Eu tenho dúvidas, Josh . Muitas . 

- Todos temos, Mina . Todos temos . Por mais que nos esforcemos, ninguém sabe de tudo, Minako . 

- Me chame de Mina ... por hora . Eu ... eu me sinto melhor ouvindo você dizer isso . 

- Que tal se acalmar antes de começarmos ? 

- Já estou calma, Josh . 

- Estamos Sintonizados, lembra ? Sinto um nervosismo crescente dentro de mim, e sei que não vem de mim, embora eu sinta como se fosse meu . 

Ela abre a boca para protestar, mas fecha os olhos, concentrando-se . Precisava ignorar todo o nervosismo, deixar aquilo de lado . 

Naquele instante, ela se agarrou a tudo que acabar de passar, a tudo o que havia compartilhado com seu filho, e conseguiu eliminar aquele nervosismo . 

- Obrigado, Mina . Obrigado mesmo . É impressionante a pureza de uma alma infantil, não é mesmo ? 

- Sim . Então ... eu sou a princesa Inana, não é mesmo ? E não me venha com essa de que eu me lembrei de tudo, quero deixar as coisas bem claras .

- Correto . Princesa Inana, herdeira do trono venusiano, a última Sailor Vênus da Federação de Planetas que se tem conhecimento . E a líder das Senshis, claro . 

- Como isso é possível ? Como eu me tornei a líder das senshis ? Sailor Marte era uma excelente estrategista . Sailor Saturno era uma das mais poderosas . Sailor Mercúrio era capaz de tomar decisões lógicas e pensar calmamente mesmo em situações de pressão . Por que eu ? 

- Existem pessoas e pessoas em um grupo . Os fortes, os intelectuais, os astutos ... mas ser um líder não é apenas ter poder ou grande capacidade, não é mesmo ? É preciso muito mais do que isso . Atitude, posição, liderança, capacidade de organizar o grupo, de gerar o respeito mutuo entre todos ... acredite, Mina ...

- Você havia me dito isso, eu me lembro . Me lembro muito bem . 

- Próxima pergunta ? 

 - Sim . Por que está aqui ? 

- Para te ajudar . Você precisa de ajuda, e eu não vou ficar em paz comigo mesmo se não te ajudar . 

- Está aqui só por isso ? 

- Por hora, sim . Ainda bem que desceu, não é algo para ser conversado diante da princesa .

- Princesa ... quer dizer que sua missão principal é proteger a princesa, correto ? 

- Como ? 

- Serenity, lembra-se ? A rainha Serenity, e ela tem uma filha, a princesa Serenity, a qual também voltou a vida . .

- Sim, Mina, eu a conheço ... mas não vim aqui para isso . Estou aqui para discutir assuntos mais importantes do que o Antigo Reinado .

- Mais importantes ? Referia-se então a Megumi ? Veio para protegê-la ? É isso ? – ela cerra os olhos, encarando-o – veio para estar ao lado da menina, assim como fez com a mãe dela ? 

- Mina, Mina, Mina ... acredite, a princesa está muito bem protegida, se quer saber . Meu interesse é em você, por hora .

- "Por hora" ? Josh ... 

- Sabe que eu não estou mentindo . Pode sentir o que eu sinto com a maior facilidade do mundo . Não tenho segredos ou pudor algum diante de você, Inana . Nenhum mesmo . 

Minako cruza as pernas, cada vez mais confusa . Era como se, de alguma forma, não conseguisse duvidar do que ele dizia, como se sentisse uma enorme sinceridade em suas palavras . Mas como era possível ? 

Não sabia a resposta ... mas conhecia a pergunta . 

- Lanzorei Joshua ... o que é a Ligação ? 

- Como ? 

- O que é a Ligação ? 

- Eu não entendi, Mina .

- Você disse que estamos ligados, e eu me lembro de algo chamado Ligação ... o que é isso ? 

Agora era a vez dele arregalar os olhos, como se um terceiro olho tivesse surgido na testa de Minako . 

- Algum problema ? 

- TODOS ! Você é uma Venusiana ... que história é essa de "o que é Ligação" ? 

- É o que eu quero saber, oras . Por que ? 

- Por que ? Ora, por que – ele maneia a cabeça, não conseguindo acreditar que ela havia dito isso, que a princesa de Vênus, a bela, simpática e amável princesa de Vênus lhe fizera tal pergunta . Uma Venusiana que não sabia o que era a Ligação ? Era algo realemtne dificil de se acreditar . – Minako, me desculpe, mas um nativo do planeta Vênus perguntar para um estrangeiro o que é a Ligação, é o mesmo que eu perguntara para você qual é a técnica que eu uso para executar a respiração . 

- Ninguém sabe de tudo, Joshua . Ninguém . 

- Exato, mas da mesma forma que uma criança não precisa que lhe ensinem a respirar, uma venusiana não pergunta o que é a Ligação, já nasce fazendo .

- Mesmo ? – ela apoia a cabeça na mão, cujo cotovelo estava apoiado na perna – pois bem, a princesa Inana era uma venusiana, eu sou apenas uma humana que retorna ao corpo dela quando me transformo . Não sei o que é essa tal de ligação, e mesmo que eu a pratique, não tenho a menor idéia, da mesma forma que uma pessoa pode passar a vida inteira realizando a respiração sem nem ao menos saber que a executa . E como sou a única venusiana por aqui, vou precisar de uma aula rápida – ela sorria para o mesmo, incentivando-o a ir em frente .

- Certo ... ok, me desculpe, eu realmente estava surpreso, não achei que você tinha esquecido de ...

- Quer parar de enrolar ? Eu agora estou curiosa, explique de uma vez !

- Tudo bem . Passei anos e anos morando em Vênus, aprendendo com seu povo, estudando sua cultura e colocando-a em prática na minha vida . Em outra oportunidade posso lhe explicar a respeito de seu povo, sua cultura, sua história, suas artes e tudo mais, mas vamos nos concentrar nos pontos mais importantes . Por um determinado periodo de tempo, a mãe está intimamente ligada ao bebê, através do cordão umbilical . Em várias culturas é dito que isso proporciona uma ligação intima entre ambos, de forma que a mãe pode sentir os problemas da criança no útero, e suas tristeza as vezes pode afetar o desenvolvimento dela . Certo, isso é uma ligação a nivel humano, um compartilhamento temporário . Claro, muitas vezes isso reflete na criança fora da barriga, como em casos que a mãe deseja ou não a criança . Pois bem, os venusianos tem uma vantagem, um dom racial, sabe . Eles tem uma intima ligação com o mundo espiritual e tem uma facilidade enorme para perceber as emoções das pessoas . Há relatos de pessoas com tais caracteristicas, as quais recebem os nomes de empatas .

- Quer dizer que eu sou uma empata ? Então ... eu tenho poderes psiquicos ... como Rei ? 

- Não .

- Então, como algo assim é possível ? 

- Realmente existem pessoas assim, que podem fazer muitas coisas com a força da mente . Erguer objetos, voar, sumir e aparecer em outro lugar, ler mentes, alterar e compreender as emoções das pessoas ... esses últimos são conhecidos como empatas . Empatas psiquicos . Acontece que os venusianos são empatas por natureza, uma habilidade racial, igual a força gigantesca dos jovianos, ou a capacidade intelectual dos mercurianos . Mas eles não são psiônicos . Sua empatia não é baseada na mente, é baseada na alma . Empatas psiquicos atacam a mente para afetar a alma . Empatas espirituais pegam um "atalho" e afetam diretamente a alma . Tomam o caminho mais rápido .Claro que isso é um resumo, afinal, os espirituais tem uma gama de vantagens enormes sobre os psiquicos, mas não vamos discutir isso agora . Imagine o seguinte : um povo inteiro capaz de sentir as emoções, os estados de espirito das pessoas, capaz de ler a alma de seus semelhantes . Imagine um povo em que a sinceridade é algo muitissimo apreciado, a capacidade de se conciliar com os outros é algo fincado nas origens de sua cultura . Imagine um povo que não tem medo de se abrir com os seus, de permitir que semelhantes compartilhem de sua alegria . Esses são os venusianos, muita vezes tratados como molóides sedutores . Agora imagine uma venusiana grávida . Não será apenas o cordão umbilical, ela literalmente vai sentir a criança dentro de si, a alegria do feto, as tristezas dele . E a mesma sentirá isso vindo da sua progenitora . 

- Isso é a Ligação Venusiana ? Incrivel ! Não achei que ...

- Essa é a Ligação Venusiana ... existe algo ainda mais ... impressionante do que isso ... eu irei explicar para você depois .

- Algo mais impressionante ? É possível ? 

- Sim . Mas como eu dizia ... tal caracteristica desse povo reflete um afeto enorme pelo próximo, pelo semelhante, pelos familiares . Alguns gestos que em algumas culturas poderiam ser considerados como provocativos, são considerados normais nessa cultura . 

- Por exemplo ? 

- Imagine uma linda moça limpando a boca de um rapaz que estava suja com um pouco de doce em público . 

- Acho que eles deveriam ir para um local mais reservado para isso . 

- E seu eu dissesse que são irmãos ? Acredite ... venusianos são muito afetuosos . Podem ser sedutores, mas com os seus, com os que amam, são muito, mas muito afetuosos, sem medo de expressar seu afeto em público, independente do que as pessoas ao redor digam . E são sinceros, uma caracteristica marcante do povo . 

- Sim, eu sei ... lembro-me disso muito bem .Os venusianos podem sentir as emoções das outras pessoas ... mas eles podem ter uma forte ligação de afeto com seus familiares . 

- Sim, como vocês dois . 

- Vocês ? A quem se refere ? 

- A você e ao seu filho, lógicamente .

- Shinnosuke ? Mas ele ... ele ? 

- Como eu disse ... familiares . A ligação é muito mais do que eu mero laço sanguineo . É um laço de almas . Entenda ... venusianos sempre estão ligados a alguém . SEMPRE ! Um irmão, um filho, um pai ... um amigo ... qualquer um . E se você perceber uma pessoa ligada a um venusiano, pode ter certeza de que esse venusiano considera essa pessoa como um irmão, como um membro de sua familia, como alguém a quem ele confia a própria alma .

Ao fim da explicação do mesmo, ela estava de boca aberta . 

O que acabara de ouvir era algo no mínimo explêndido . 

Que cultura incrivel essa, a dos venusianos . Uma cultura baseada na ligação familiar ... no afeto entre elas ... era praticamente um sonho, em que cada membro da familia teria uma noção do que outro estaria sentindo ... irmãs se divertiriam brincando de boneca de maneira igual ... primos jogariam bola e sentiriam a mesma alegria da vitória ... pais compreenderiam melhor os sentimentos dos filhos ... filhos respeitariam mais os pais ...

Era um sonho, um sonho que parecia virar realidade, mesmo que em outra época . 

- Quer dizer que Shinnosuke sabe quando eu estou irritada ? Ou triste ? Ou alegre ? 

- Sim . Ele pode sentir . Da mesma forma que você sente o estado de espirito dele, mesmo que ele esteja bem longe de você . Geralmente cada membro da familia tem uma ligação em menor ou maior grau com os membros da familia, mas geralmente todos tem uma ligação fortissima com a matriarca . Os filhos e o pai ... geralmente é assim, mas não é a regra oficial, apenas é mais comum algo desse tipo . Afinal, é a primeira ligação que a criança tem, e os pais se unem, sintonizam suas almas para formar uma nova familia . Claro que já ouvi falar de casos em que a ligação era mais forte com o pai, mas foram poucos casos . 

- Sintonizar ? 

- Uma outra ligação . Na verdade, é a mesma ... só que mais forte . Muito mais, se é que tal palavra pode ser usada .

- Sintonizar ... eu ... eu já ouvi essa palavra, mas não consigo me recordar, digo ... é como se uma névoa estivesse em minha cabeça ... ou algo estivesse obstruindo os meus pensamentos ...

- Minako – ele se aproxima, sentando-se ao lado dela – isso nós fazemos ... com aqueles que amamos ... lembra-se ? 

Uma bomba explodiu em seu peito . Era como se algo, na parte mais funda de sua alma, tivesse despertado, como se um furacão que clamava por liberdade há tempos finalmente tivesse achado o caminho para fora .

A ligação de Almas . A Sintonia de Almas . Muitas vezes confundidas pelas pessoas ... mas bem claras pelos venusianos . 

Os venusianos sempre estavam ligados a alguém, desde o principio . Mas em plena sintonia, isso era algo bem mais complicado . E demorado, as vezes . 

Eles eram grandes sedutores por naturezas, maravilhosos amantes, inigualáveis nas artes do carinho . Mas seus talentos eram usados única e exclusivamente para com "os outros", aqueles que compartilhavam de sua presença ocasional . 

Mas, para aqueles que amavam, e somente para aquele que amavam até a última parte de suas almas ... eles reservavam algo especial, mas muito especial mesmo . 

A sintonia . 

A plena sintonia . 

Muito mais do que a Ligação em que eles podiam ter uma ligaçõ afetiva com seus familiares . 

Muito mais, pois na sintonia, um venusiano faria sua alma entrar em plena sintonia com a alma de uma pessoa . 

Já não existiram dúvidas, tampouco medos ou segredos entre ambos, pois um sentiria EXATAMENTE  o que o outro sentisse, como se fosse um sentimento próprio . Se um chorasse, o outro também choraria pelo mesmo motivo . Uma alegria sentida, um sentimento compartilhado . Um beijo compartilhado, uma alegria duplicada . Um sentimento de conforto que nascia em alguém, seguia para o companheiro e retornava com força total . 

Era a chance de ter com um companheiro um tipo de compreensão que nunca poderia ser imaginado, o parceiro perfeito, que sabia exatamente o que você sentia, que compartilhava exatamente de suas dores, de suas alegrias, de suas tristezas . Um ato em que eles uniam seus espíritos com as pessoas que amavam, tornando-se apenas um com ela . E isso somente se um confiasse totalmente no outro, a ponto de abrir todas as suas defesas da alma, o terreno proibido . 

No fim, se tornavam uma pessoa só . Duas mentes com consciências separadas, mas com emoções unidas . Dois corpos isolados, mas com almas compartilhadas e mescladas . Tão mescladas, que as auras de ambos iriam brilhar na mesma sintonia, no mesmo padrão .

Josh apenas a observa, enquanto a mesma ruminava as informações de cabeça abaixada . Mais um pouco, e ele iria conseguir o que queria, iria finalmente ...

Ele não teve mais tempo . 

Ela pula encima dele, derrubando-o no sofá e em seguida ambos estavam rolando pelo chão da sala, se beijando, se amando como nunca, ou melhor, como há muito tempo não faziam . 

Estavam ligados . 

Sempre estiveram . 

Suas almas ... elas ... elas estavam ligadas ... plenamente ligadas ...

Como estiveram um dia, em outra vida . 

Ele queria afasta-la, terminar de conversar com ela . Mas não conseguia . Por alguns instantes, ele se deixara levar pelo sentimento de reencontrá-la, pelo desejo de estar ao lado dela, depois de tanto tempo .

Eram só um . 

Ela ainda estava surpresa, mas ignorava parte disso ao sorver a presença dele, o brilho de sua alma . Sentia que não fora algo que ele ou ela fizeram, e sim o que ambos  fizeram . Sentia isso, lembrava-se exatamente do momento em que ele havia se oferecido por inteiro a ela, e ela a ele . 

Embora em sua alma, era algo que se remexia em seu peito, como uma for desabrochando . 

Na verdade, era como uma estrela prestar a nascer, espalhando seu brilho por todo o universo . 

Não . Não nascer . Renascer . 

E o melhor ... o desejo ... a alegria de estar ao lado dele ... ela sentia exatamente a mesma emoção batendo no peito dele, em sua alma .

O momento mágico em que entraram em plana sintonia ... a alegria que ambos sentiram ... 

A alegria de dois corpos, apenas uma alma, de ter uma emoção totalmente compartilhada por ambos ... de que embora sejam dois, na verdade eram só um .O que um sentia, o outro sentia, uma alegria, dois sorrisos, um beijo melado e apaixonado, um desejo e sentimento de amor sentido por ambos em igual intensidade, nem menor, nem maior .

O calor no peito de Minako . O calor no peito de Joshua . E daí ? Ambos sentiam como se fossem apenas um . 

E eram .

Ela rolava, saciando-se dele, de sua presença, sentindo o toque de sua aura, encarando-o simplesmente . Perdera a conta de quantas vezes apenas o encarava, saciando-se apenas de seu toque . Seu espirito estava bêbado com a comunhão que haviam gerado, enlouquecendo-se como nunca, o que  era verdade . 

Na verdade, aquilo não era o nascer de uma estrela, e sim o renascer . Como antigos amantes que, depois de muito tempo, finalmente haviam se encontrado . 

E que nada no mundo poderia separá-los, nada . 

***

Duas horas . 

Havia ficado ali, saciando-se do brilho da alma de seu amado por duas horas . Duas longas e prazeirosas horas . 

A mesma se ajeitava, arrumando a roupa que estava toda amarrotada, sentando-se no sofá . Um sorriso enorme estava em seu rosto, de uma face a outra . 

Minako estava feliz . 

Pela primeira vem em muito tempo ela se sentia amada, em um nível que há tempos nunca experimentara . 

Já tivera paqueras, já tivera namorados ... mas nunca algo daquele tipo . 

Josh, por outro lado, estava sentado em outro sofá, olhando para o lado . Sua roupa não estava amassada ou desarrumada, pelo contrário, estava impecável . 

Ela não deu a minima para isso, mal podia esperar para abraça-lo, para estar ao seu lado novamente . 

- Josh – ela se ergue e se senta ao seu lado .

- Pare, Mina . – havia uma certa melancolia em sua alma – por favor, pare . 

- Mas ... por que ? Josh ... koibito ... o que houve ? O que te aflige ? Não está sozinho nisso, meu amor  Seja o que for ... iremos superar isso juntos . Você veio atrás de mim, me seguiu até em outra vida ... por favor, não guarde essa enorme dor dentro de si .

- ...

- Koibito ? Koibito ? 

- Céus ... eu não acredito ... eu simplesmente não acredito !

- Josh ... o que houve ? O que te irrita tanto assim ?

Ele a encara, esforçando-se para desfazer aquela expressão de ira, falhando miseravelmente . 

Mas a bela expressão dela era maravilhosa . Apesar de estar mais velha, ela não deixava de ser linda . 

Mas estava ligado a ela . Poderia simplesmente não dizer, poderia dizer que não era nada, mas ela continuaria sentindo que havia algum problema com ele . 

Infelizmente ... estavam ligados .

- Droga ... maldição ... eu ... eu ... eu falhei . Eu falhei, Inana . Justo quando eu deveria ter feito tudo corretamente, eu falhei . 

- Falhou com o que ? Diga-me o que é, irei ajudá-lo, querido . Seja o que for, sempre irei apoiá-lo . 

- Eu falhei, Inana . Falhei feio, e justamente com a pessoa mais importante para mim . 

- Mais importante ? 

- Sim ... você . 

- Mas ... você não falhou ! Disse que sempre estaria ao meu lado ! – ela estava um pouco apreensiva, sentindo na alma o sentimento de fracasso dele -  está aqui ao meu lado, me confortando ... me ajudando ...

- Por favor ... não faça isso ...

- Isso o que ? 

- Tocar em mim ... por favor, não ...

- Algum problema em abraçar minha alma gêmea ? – ela sorria amavelmente, ao passo que ele estava prestes a desabar em um choro . 

A principio ela pensou que fossem os hormônios . Pelo visto ele retornou a vida bem depois dela, e o estado emocional dele deveria estar em frangalhos . 

Mas a verdade era bem pior . 

- Inana ... por favor, você tem que me desculpar ...

- Eu não te desculpo, Koibito ... eu compreendo o que está passando ... nunca vou te condenar de nada, ouviu ? Nunca . É tão bom estar ao teu lado ... sentia tua presença . Quando você apareceu e eu não te reconheci ... as vezes em que apareceu em seguida, tentando fazer eu lembrar de quem você era ... é tão bom tê-lo ao meu lado ... eu tenho me sentido tão solitária ... tão ... tão ...

- Está vendo ? É disso que eu estou falando . Não ... não era para isso acontecer, Mina . Por favor, pare por isso, por favor – ele derramava lágrimas, e ela sentia batendo em seu peito uma vontade enorme de soltar as lágrimas que se formavam nela, mas por ele, ela se segurava . 

Apenas por ele, e mais ninguém . 

Minako coloca a mão no ombro dele, transmitindo pela ligação que suas almas partilhavam amor e confiança, deixando claro que seja qual fosse o problema, iria superá-lo juntos . 

- Não me toque ... por favor ... por ... favor . 

- NÃO ! – agora era ela quem levantava a voz – por todos esses anos eu sempre te esperei  . Sempre ! Não sabia como, mas sentia que minhas paqueras, meus namoros e encontras não eram completos, como se algo faltasse, alguma coisa que eu só poderia encontrar naquele que era o dono da minha alma ! Tantas vezes eu quase me entreguei por completo a alguns, quase me uni para sempre com outros, mas não consegui, pois de alguma forma, eu sentia a falta de alguém, e esse alguém é você, Joshua ! Você, cujo amor sempre esteve ecoando no meu interior, clamando, pedindo para ser encontrado ! Você que esteve ao meu lado quando eu me tornei uma senshi, dando apoio e conforto para aquela tola iniciante, a qual veio a se tornar a líder das senshis por que tinha um companheiro que sempre a apoiaria, sempre . Eu não vou me afastar de você, tampouco irei permitir que algo nos separe, ouviu ? Não importa qual seja o seu problema, ele não ficará entre nós, nem agora, nem nunca !

- Inana – ele a encarava balançando a cabeça, enquanto parava de chorar . Fora uma das coisas mais bonitas que ele havia escutado de sua amada depois de tanto tempo . Uma das coisas mais belas, capazes de fazê-lo desistir de tudo o que havia planejado . – nós não podemos ficar juntos, Inana . Isso é ... é ... impossivel .

- Nada é impossivel quando duas pessoas se amam . Nem o infinito é o suficiente para mantê-las separadas . Quero ficar junto de você ... me casar com você ... ser sua esposa ... chamá-lo de meu marido ... amá-lo, respeitá-lo ... compartilhar com você cada momento da minha vida, hoje, amanhã ... e sempre . 

- Não, Mina ... nós não podemos fazer isso ... eu não posso compartilhar minha vida com você por que  – ele para e suspira, sentindo uma enorme dor no coração pelo que iria a dizer -  eu estou ... morto .

Josh sentiu um grande arrepio . O arrepio dela . O arrepio que ela sentira ao ouvir as palavras dele .

Morto . 

Morto . 

Morto ... ?

Impossivel . Não era posssivel . 

Não podia ser . 

Lanzorei Joshua, sua alma gêmea até o fim dos tempos, não podia estar morto . 

Ele estava ali, bem ao seu lado, em carne e osso . Ela sentiu seu toque . Ela o tocou . Era adorável, relaxante e extasiante . Sabia disso . Havia sentido isso . 

O mesmo estivera ao seu lado na batalha final em que ela havia defendido a capital lunar do ataque de ... de ...

- Não ... diga ... diga que isso é uma brincadeira, por favor – o tom de voz dela havia diminuido consideravelmente, quase que sumindo . 

Ele balançava a cabeça . Havia falhado de maneira terrível . Tinha aparecido com um propósito, e não era o que estava fazendo . Tinha que faze-la entender quem era, mas estava fora de cogitação se aproveitar disso .

- Joshua ... Josh ... Koibito .... p-p-por favor ... d-d-diga que ... não ... é ... verdade ...

Ele nem precisava responder . Uma vez que ela sentia exatamente o mesmo que ele sentia,  podia extrair as respostas dele sem a menor dificuldade . 

- Não – a voz dela aumentava – não – seu desespero era visivel – NÃO !!!!!

Ela se joga encima dele, tentando conter seu desespero no corpo do mesmo . 

Não acontece . 

Pelo contrário, ela atravessa o corpo dele como se o mesmo não estivesse ali  .

- J-Joshua ? – havia uma enorme dúvida em sua voz, como se dúvidasse do que estava acontecendo .

- Perdão ... eu passei da conta ... achei que conseguiria ... achei que seria capaz de levar as coisas, mas me enganei ...

- Mas ... por que ? Joshua ... koibito ... POR QUE ?!?!? – sua voz soava cheia de tristeza, e lágrimas que ela não conseguia controlar escapavam – POR QUE ?!?!? NÃO PODE SER VERDADE ! NÃO PODE SER ! NÃO PODE SER !

- Sim, é – ele respondia com enorme pesar – infelizmente, sim . Como é possível isso se você me abraçou, me beijou ? Não fizemos nada disso, Mina . Não tivemos nenhum contato fisico . Todas as vezes, eu te abraçando, você rolando no chão ... foi apenas você . Ao menos, fisicamente . Da minha parte, apenas minha aura .

- Não ...

- Sou um espirito, Mina . Não renasci como você . Ao contrário de muitos, eu não estava na capital lunar durante a última guerra . 

- Mas não pode ! Não pode ! Não é justo ! Você devia ter renascido ! Devia !

- Me desculpe ... me desculpe, mesmo . Todas as vezes em que me abraçou, na verdade estava abraçando um espirito com a sua aura, e nada mais do que isso . Quando rolamos no chão, era apenas você quem estava rolando, e sua aura tocando em mim produzia cada sensação que teve . 

- Isso não pode ser verdade ... não pode ... não pode ... NÃO PODE !!!!!

- Lamento .

A reação da mesma era inesperada : ela ergue a mão e dá um forte tapa nele, jogando-o para fora do sofá . Com a força do golpe seu "corpo" é arremessado contra a mesa, no entanto, seu "corpo" a atravessa, confirmando suas palavras. 

Caido, ele sentia uma leve dor em seu rosto . 

Ela ... ela havia atingido-o diretamente ! Havia usado sua aura para causar-lhe dano espiritual !

E o mais impressionante era que ela não havia percebido isso antes, que fizera tal coisa nas outras vezes em que se encontraram . 

Mas tinha sua lógica . Ela estava fazendo aquilo instintivamente . 

Seus olhos começam a lacrimejar, tomados por uma enorme tristeza . Algo forte e depressivo, que preenchia cada parte de seu ser . 

Mas aquilo não era dele . Era de Mina . Ele sentia exatamente a tristeza dela, o sofrimento que passava e, mais do que nunca, repetia para si mesmo que havia falhado . 

Havia falhado terrivelmente .Tanto que não se conteve e permitiu que aquelas lágrimas escorressem, mesmo sabendo que não eram lágrimas de verdade . 

Mas as dela, sim . 

Qualquer um que encarasse aquela mulher naquele instante teria uma dor enorme com a visão, seguida de um sentimento de culpa . 

Coisa que ele havia evitado por muito tempo . Muito tempo, mesmo . 

Aquele momento estava guardado em sua memória, aquele dia que viria, o instante em que teriam que se confrontar, serem sinceros consigo mesmos novamente . 

- Você é cruel – havia um choro em sua voz – muito cruel, Josh-chan ! Você ... você ... eu não esperava isso de você !

- Me desculpe, Inana, eu ...

- Por que me tortura, Joshua ? – ela estava mais próxima, rangendo os dentes – Por que me tortura ? POR QUE ?!?!?

- Por que eu te amo, Mina . Só por isso . 

***

Passara as últimas horas chorando, encarando vez ou outra o rapaz .

E com uma dor enorme no peito . 

Por diversas vezes havia encarado a pia e a faca que estava nela, sentindo uma vontade enorme de enterra-lá em sua garganta, só para resolver aquele problema de uma vez por todas .

Mas ela não coneguia . De alguma maneira, não coneguia . Como se algo, uma força inexplicável a impedisse de cometer aquele ato por amor .

Amor . Pura e simplesmente, amor . 

Quanto a ele ...o mesmo se culpava, se odiava por não ter sido capaz de resolver aquele problema, aquela situação delicada . Era algo tão simples, só precisava romper a sintonia que a alma de ambos compartilhavam . 

Romper, não ... destruir ! Cortar todos os elos emocionais que um possuía com o outro . 

Algo muito sério e complicado . Um verdadeiro crime para seres como ela, capazes de compreender as emoções melhores do que qualquer outra pessoa . 

No entanto, Inana não tinha capacidade para tanto . Era verdade que um empata podia manipulas as emoções alheias, mas destruir uma emoção por completo era algo bem mais complicado de se fazer . Na verdade, nem Minako em sua vida anterior como princesa Inana , no auge dos seus poderes empáticos, tinha poderes para tanto . 

Nem mesmo o rei e a rainha, usando sua empatia combinada, gerada através da Sintonia que as almas de ambos compartilhavam . 

Havia um porém, claro . Inana o amou há milhares de anos atrás . Ficaram separados por muito tempo . O corpo não era o mesmo, mas a alma sim, e para ela, o tempo não importava .

O que significava que ambos se amariam até o fim dos tempos . Algo que ele não podia permitir . Não podia suportar vê-la carregando esse fardo . E se havia a menor possibilidade de acabar com isso, ele não hesitaria em usá-la .

Ele se permitiu ficar em um estado de total frieza, ignorando o que sentia por ela . A maior condenação que poderia suportar, na verdade . Mas isso seria suficiente para diminuir ainda mais a ligação que possuiam, a qual já estava bem fraca . 

Agora dependia dela . Ela teria que querer esquece-lo, ignorar os sentimentos que sentia por ele, deixando a Sintonia tão fraca, mas tão fraca, que ela poderia ser realmente desfeita . 

Não, desfeita não . Destruida . E muito mais do que isso . Não se fazia algo assim sem consequências . Não era como cortar o cordão umbilical existente entre mãe e filho . 

Era algo bem mais grave . Em momentos como esse, ele se odiava por ter estudado tanto a respeito da cultura venusiana . Seria bom ser ignorante em alguns assuntos, pelo menos não sofreria tanto . 

- Aino Minako . 

 Sem resposta . 

- Aino Minako . 

Ainda sem resposta . 

- Estou falando contigo, senhorita Aino Minako !

- Meu nome não é Minako ! É Inana ! Lanzorei Inana, casada com Lanzorei Joshua,  filho de Lanzorei Amistasi e Lanzorei Potifia, do clã Lanzorei !

Sua surpresa não dura sequer um segundo . Minako cai no chão, surpresa com aquilo . Havia ... havia levado um tapa dele !

Um tapa ? De um espirito ?!?!?!?

Joshua a encarava, com uma expressão de repreensão . Era um espirito . Um espirito atacando uma venusiana . Atacando a alma de uma venusiana e derrubando-a com a surpresa do ataque, puramente isso e nada mais . 

- Levante-se, Minako . 

- E-U N-Ã-O M-E C-H-A-M-O A-I-N-O M-I-N-A-K-O !  Meu nome é Inana, princesa de Vênus !

- Não ! Você não é Inana ! Tem tudo o que ela tinha, o poder, as habilidades ... parte de seu conhecimento, algumas memórias ... mas não é ela ! É uma venusiana, tem uma forte ligação e intimidade com o mundo espiritual, devia saber disso ! Inana morreu naquele dia em que a capital lunar fora invadida, sem questionamento ! Essa é a vida de Aino Minako, não de Inana !

- Por que me tortura, Josh ? – ela chorava – Por que ?  O que eu fiz para merecer isso tudo ? O QUE ?!?!?!?!?  é por caua do meu passado como senshi, é isso ? Veio cobrar de mim por todos os meus pecados, pelo povo que exterminei ? 

- Por que é tão dificil assim para você entender que eu só quero te ajudar, Minako ? 

- Mina ! Mina ! Me chame de Mina ! Por que não pede para eu te entregar minha cabeça para você numa bandeja ? Se isso te fizesse feliz eu faria, Josh ! EU FARIA !!! Eu desisto de tudo por você, tudo .. mas por favor, não me peça para te esquecer ! Me bata, me humilhe, me fira de todas as formas possiveis, mas não assim ! Minha alma te pertence, como pode pedir algo desse tipo ? Como pode pedir tal coisa de sua própria esposa ?!?!?

- Não somos casados !!!

- Somos, sim ! Quando nossas almas deixaram de estarem ligadas para ficarem em plena sintonia, nós nos casamos, lembra ? Não tem nada a ver com o casamento mundado, e sim pelas leis do meu povo, do povo que você estudou, lembra ? Quando nossas almas ficaram unidas pela eternidade ... é o mesmo que nós nos casarmos ! Nos casamos no momento em que nossas almas asumiram, consentiram, entenderam e compreenderam a única verdade : um confiava no outro plenamente, sem a menor exitação – ela diminui o tom de voz, um pouco mais calma, mas ainda chorando – você lembra ? Lembra-se disso, não é mesmo ? Sim, claro que se lembra . Tanto que esta jogando isso na minha cara agora . Tem idéia do que está fazendo, Josh ? Eu joguei tudo para trás ... eu abandonei meu passado ... eu abdiquei da minha herança ... e para que ? Para você ... para que a minha alma gêmea viesse e me obrigasse a relembrar de tudo . Você ... você entende ? Claro que entende ... a dor que eu senti ... tudo o que eu passei quanto tive que encarar na própria alma toda a dor que eu casei ... por favor, não faça isso comigo ... não me obrigue a esquece-lo, por favor ... por favor ... por favor ...

- Minako ... Inana ... Mina ... por favor, não faça isso ... não se torture ... não me torture . Tem idéia do quanto isso é ruim para mim ? Sim, você tem ... eu também sinto seu sofrimento ... dói infinitamente só de pensar nisso .... mas você está viva, e eu , morto . Não posso te ajudar . Não posso substituir um homem de verdade, tampouco te abraçar .

- E isso faz diferença ? 

- Mortos não te aquecem na noite fria, Minako . 

- E daí ? Posso sentir tua aura, e tu pode sentir a minha . Posso sentir seus sentimentos como se fossem os meus . Alegria, tristeza ... amor  ira ... saudade, anseio, solidão, paixão, agonia, desespero, amor ... quando tu encostas em minha aura, sinto-me fervorosamente amada, ou melhor, ainda mais amada . Que diferença faz o toque fisico para mim ? 

- Está vendo isso como Inana, não como Minako . Inana morreu, é Minako quem tem que levar uma vida aqui na Terra, cuidar do filho, educar crianças na escola ... Minako, não Inana . E eu não estarei aqui para sempre . Por isso estou te pedindo tal coisa . 

- Não me peça uma coisa dessas . 

- Eu não pediria, se não soubesse o quanto isso está te atrasando . Enquanto estivermos unidos, você nunca será capaz de amar . Nunca . Os anos passarão, as décadas e os séculos, já que com sua constituição venusiana, é capaz de viver durante séculos e séculos ... mas nunca amará novamente . Irá se jogar nos braços de um ser morto, alguém que não tem capacidade de lhe dar o que você precisa, de tratá-la da maneira que merece . Tantas e tantas vezes se verá atraida por outros homens, pessoas honestas, seguras, que se esforçam para mostras que você é a pessoa com que gostariam de passr o resto de seus dias, mas no grande momento, você irá recusar, por que estará insegura, o que sente por mim será como uma corrente presa na sua alma . Mas você já passou por isso, embora não soubesse o motivo, não é mesmo ? Como era mesmo o nome daquele rapaz que era apaixonado por você ? Orin ? Sume ? Nicholas ? Ah, claro, como eu pude me esquecer ? O nome dele era Afonso, lembra ? Vocês saiam muitas vezes . Se amavam, eram apaixonados ... até o dia em que ele a pediu em casamento e você recusou, lembra ? Disse que não se sentia pronta, que não estava certa a respeito do que sentia por ele ... tudo por causa da nossa sintonia . Não me leve a mal ... não estou dizendo que ligar a sua alma com a de outra pessoa seja uma coisa ruim, pelo contrário, é a chance de ter um companheiro que você jamais imaginou, o de um sentir exatamente o que o outro sente e poder te ajudar de uma maneira ainda melhor para resolver seus problemas ... mas não nesse caso . Você poderia ter se casado com ele, lembra ? Poderia ter sido bem mais feliz, tido uma vida maravilhosa ... teria até anulado a sintonia que possuía comigo e criado uma outra com Afonso, poderosa e permanente . Iriam compartilhar de um grau de compreensão maior do que uma pessoa comum pudesse imaginar . No entanto, não foi o que aconteceu, não é ? Pois é . Esse garoto ... essa criança que está contigo ... ele poderia realmente ter sido filho de você e Afonso, não ? Seria o primogênito, provavelmente seguido de outros, uma menina, talvez . Margarida seria um belo nome ...Shinnosuke e Margarida ... tudo perdido ... uma vida perdida, a sua . 

Ela queria gritar, queria sair dali e mandar meio mundo para o inferno, mas não teve a oportunidade .

- OKAASAN ! OKAASAN ! OKAASAN ! – o pequeno corre pela sala em sua direção e a abraça – OKAASAN ! Tudo bem com a senhora ? Está tudo bem ? 

- Minha jóia – ela segura as lágrimas enquanto acaricia a cabeça dele – tudo bem com você ? O que houve, estava sem sono ? 

- Eu tive medo, Okaasan ! Sonhei que a senhora estava triste, muito triste ! – ele a aperta ainda mais – achei que tinham machucado a senhora, pois estava chorando, estava muito, mas muito triste, mesmo, Okaasan ! Tudo vem com a senhora ? 

- Tudo, minha jóia ... Okaasan está bem, viu ? – ela o ergue, roçando seu nariz no nariz dele e encostando a cabeça dele em seu ombro, abraçando-o ternamente – eu estou bem .... foi só uma coisa que me chateou, mas estou bem – e aproveitando que Shinnosuke não estava olhando nos seus olhos, ela se permitia algumas lágrimas escorrerem, ao passo que encarava Josh ali, na sua frente . Ainda bem que Shinnosuke não podia vê-lo . Ainda bem . 

- Dói muito, não dói ? Sei que dói ... é algo impensável o que eu estou fazendo ... nunca, em toda a história de Vênus ou de outro planeta, se tem noticia de algo parecido, de alguém pedindo para que seja desligado de outra pessoa . Mas eu faço isso justamente por que te amo . Você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo em milhares de anos . No dia em que você renasceu ... no dia em que você agiu como Sailor V pela primeira vez, eu dei um sorriso de onde estava . Estava feliz, vendo-a como era, alegre, cheia de vida, sempre atrás de um rapaz boa pinta ... essa era você . Mas, muito mais do que isso, são caracteristicas de Aino Minako . Inana era alegre, malandra, cheia de vida ... caracteristicas que você também possui, mas por si mesma, não por causa dela ... por favor, por mim ... faça isso . 

Sem resposta . E a mesma estava satisfeita por saber que Shinnosuke não podia ouvir aquilo .

- Vem, filhinho . Vem dormir comigo .

- Por que isso, Okaasan ? Eu ... eu ainda acho que a senhora está triste ... muito triste !

- Eu sei, minha jóia ... Okaasan está triste ... muito triste, mesmo . Em apenas alguns instantes, eu conheci o Céu e o Inferno, experimentei a alegria e a tristeza ... 

- A senhora vai ficar melhor ? 

- Espero que sim, meu anjinho . Espero que sim . 

***

Em outra ocasião ela estaria furiosa, tomada por uma ira suprema . Bufaria até o fim dos tempos, espumando e lançando sua fúria em todos os que estivessem em seu caminho . 

Em outra ocasião qualquer pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho teria o desprazer de provar toda a fúria que ela poderia gerar em uma situação como aquela . Paises seriam devastados, civilizações inteira seriam exterminadas, mundos seriam destruidos . 

No entanto, acontecimentos recentes acalmaram seu estado de fúria extrema a qual passara os últimos dias . Mesmo contra a sua vontade, seu corpo desfaleceu, permitindo que uma necessidade que lhe fora negada finalmente acontecesse . 

Ela dormiu . 

Seu corpo se espreguiçava naquele chão duro e frio, volta e meia se encolhendo como uma criança .

Em ocasiões como esta, seu corpo estaria terrivelmente dolorido, vitimando-a com um torcicolo infernal, gerado pelo terreno inadequado em que passara a noite . 

Tal coisa estava acontecendo, mas ela ignorava isso, justamente por que seu corpo estava totalmente descansado . 

Havia dormido . Havia descansado contra a sua vontade . Em sua vingança, ignorou por completo os limites de seu corpo, vagando pelas ruas frias da cidade sem permitir que seu corpo descansasse .

Mas ela havia dormido . 

Esticando seu braço, ela dobra a coluna, colocando seus ossos no lugar, sentindo um leve incomodo pelo corpo, o qual era substituido pela sensação proporcionada pelos raios solares que tocavam em seu corpo .

Abrindo seus olhos, a mesma confirma o local aonde passara a noite : o templo Hikawa . Ou melhor, o antigo templo, purificado pela sua ira . 

Sua completa ira . 

Dobrando seu corpo ela se senta no chão, bocejando um pouco . De certa forma, parte de seu nervosismo havia desaparecido, e ela conseguia organizar de forma melhor suas idéias . 

O que houve ? 

O que ela fez ? 

O que faria dali por diante ? 

O templo, sua casa ... ele estava destruído . Nada havia restado, nem mesmo o bosque que havia ao redor . As àrvores foram reduzidas a pouco menos do que cinzas, muitas das quais estavam ali há gerações . 

E ela as destruiu, em um acesso de fúria . Uma fúria que não fora capaz de controlar . Deveria, mas não conseguiu . 

O que mais viria ? 

O centro da cidade fora destruído . Pelos estragos que viu, levaria algum tempo, e uma grande verba seria gasta . 

E ela, o que faria ? 

Sem casa, sem familia, sem templo ... nada, não tinha simplesmente nada . 

A essa altura as obras para a reconstrução do centro já haviam começado, e sem sombra de dúvida seria necessária uma verba extra vinda do governo, de modo que seu templo seria deixado em segundo plano . 

Em verdade os templos eram do governo, afinal, não podiam viver apenas das doações .O governo também contribuia, fora que além de um templo religioso, costumava ser um ponto turistico muito famoso, seja de pessoas de outras regiões, seja de estrangeiros . 

Mas agora ela não tinha nada . Não tinha sequer um teto para morar . 

De pé ela observava a vista da cidade, do alto de onde outrora fora um dos mais antigos templos xintoístas de Tókyo . 

Templo Hikawa . Templo do fogo . Embora inesperado, tivera um fim apropriado, consumido pelas chamas da purificação . 

E agora ? Poderia o mesmo se reerguer ? 

Não . O templo Hikawa era passado . Fora grandioso, mas agora não existia mais . Muito mais do que um terreno, do que um bosque, do que um templo, era a essênsia do mesmo que fora maculada, mas felizmente ela pôde livrar a essênsia do local de um destino pior .

Lentamente ela vai caminhando pela propriedade, aproveitando o tempo que tinha . Em alguns minutos alguns investigadores estariam ali – coisa que estavam fazendo todos os dias – em busca de novos indicios de um incêndio criminoso, de algum crime, de corpos ... qualquer coisa . 

Algo que infelizmente nunca iria acontecer . 

Ela para próxima de onde era um jardim, um belo jardim que era cultivado pelo seu falecido avô . Rosas, lirios, petúnias ... não era o mais bonito, não era o maior, não era o mais famoso ... mas era um belo jardim que seu avô cultivava desde muito tempo, antes mesmo dela ter vindo até Tókyo para morar com ele .

Chegando no jardim, cinco passos à esquerda, dois para a direita, três para a frente . 

O local exato aonde seu avô havia sido enterrado . Justamente aquele que a havia acolhido por duas vezes . Primeiro quando ela viera morar com ele ... e anos depois, quando ela havia retornado para casa desiludida e com uma criança no colo . 

Seu avô ... como era triste pensar nele assim, sendo vítima de seus erros . As vezes sabia ser rabugento, viva dando encima de suas amigas, mas ... era seu avô . O que lhe dera casa, comida e moradia durante anos e anos, e até depois de sua partida ela sabia que ele olhava por ela . 

Como ele e Megumi se davam bem ... ele adorava brincar com ela, cuidar dela, ensinar coisas a ela ... dizer que ela era igual a mãe, em especial no quesito "geniosa"...

Uma lágrima cai de seus olhos, descendo até onde era a lápide dele . Totalmente destruida, também . 

- O senhor sempre dizia que os piores demônios são os que habitam dentro do homem ... cumpri com meu dever, vovô ... detive os demônios, como o senhor teria feito se estivesse conosco ... infelizmente nosso lar fora destruído ... eu ... vovô ... eu prometo ... prometo que isso não ficará assim, vovô ! Esse templo ... ele voltará a ter a glória que teve no passado, não ... maior ! Sob as cinzas do templo Hikawa, construirei um novo templo, o qual será indestrutivel, e seu nome ecoará pelos séculos e séculos ! – ela cerrava o punho, olhando para o chão – mas antes ... eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, vovô ...

Rei se vira, caminhando até onde ficava a entrada do templo e para . Ela olha para a direita, como se tentasse encontrar algo, até que fita um ponto em comum . 

Ela anda, e alguns passos depois vira para a direita, como se estivesse percorrendo um caminho traçado em sua mente, o que não deixava de ser verdade . 

Ela para, observando o chão . A cor dele estava horrivel em alguns pontos, o que explicava o motivo da pericia não ter encontrado aquilo . Na verdade, ainda não haviam retirado muita coisa dali, esperando encontrar provas . 

Nem mesmo chegaram perto do antigo alcapão que ficava no quarto de seu avô . A escada que levava até ele deixara de existir, mas o alçapão, não . Ela observa bem aquilo, percebendo pequenas e quase imperceptiveis alças derretidas .

Na verdade, as alças anteriormente eram conectadas a um dispositivo que era ativado junto com o dispositivo uma escada, mas com o fogo, aquilo fora a única coisa que havia sobrado . 

Puxando a tampa com um certo esforço, ela abre o local, revelando uma pequena escada . 

Rei se agacha e entra, descendo as escadas lentamente, ignorando que a qualquer momento agentes da pericia poderiam aparecer ali, e que os guardas de que haviam ficado ali para vigiar o local – os quais ela havia prontamente colocado para dormir – poderiam acordar a qualquer momento .

Menos de um minuto depois ela toca o chão . Ela ergue o dedo criando uma pequena chama no mesmo, iluminando o local .

Aquilo lhe trazia velhas lembranças . Parecia mais um quarto subterrâneo, se não fosse por um mero detalhe : não haviam camas . Em seu lugar, haviam estantes, ferramentas ... e armas . Muitas armas . 

Sempre havia se perguntado de onde seu avô havia adqurido aquele estranho hobby para com armas . Nuchakus, Wakisakis, Katanas, Balaços, maças, sabres, braçadeiras ... aquilo possuía um pequeno arsenal de fazer inveja a qualquer colecionador, fora o fato de que aquilo estava em perfeita conservação . Realmente seu avô se dedicava àquilo, arrumando e preservando aquelas armas . Muitas dali tinham séculos de idade, e algumas chegavam a brincar com um monte de livors de história . 

Claro, o hobby havia surgido dos seus tempos de viagem, antes do mesmo firmar moradia no templo . E pensar que ele fora um grande mestre do Kendô, um mestre do battoujutsu, a ponto de ter sido condecorado tanto no Japão quanto na América, em uma viagem que fizera até lá quando mais jovem, em que fora condecorado grand-master nível 8 por lá .

Rei puxa uma kodachi que estava presa na parede . Era uma arma bem feita e ornamentada, uma reliquia, na verdade . 

Algumas armas "nasceram" para serem empunhadas por certas pessoas, ela lembrava-se das palavras dele . Ele havia ficado surpreso quando ela encontrou a wakizaki de uma Katana, a qual na verdade estava escondida em sua bainha, sendo que o mesmo demorara três anos para encontrá-la, e mesmo assim, por puro acaso ... e ela o fizera quando era uma simples menininha, o que o impressionou . 

Bons tempos aqueles , em que ela e ele se divertiam, em que o mesmo ensinava para ela a beleza de sua arte . 

Era isso que era . Muito mais do que punhos se chocando contra outros corpos, muito mais do que armas cortanto carne e corpos pelo caminho, aquilo era uma arte .

Ela coloca a kodachi no lugar, observando ainda mais o local, prendendo seu olhar para a esquerda, aonde ficava a mesa de trabalho do mesmo .

Perdera a conta das vezes em que o vira ali, trabalhando, moldando suas próprias espadas .

"Velhos hábitos nunca mudam", ela lembrava . 

Até mesmo se surpreendeu no dia em que procurava sua filha, e se surpreendeu quando a encontrou ali, observando-o com a espada, polindo-a .

Ela puxa um pano que cobria a mesa, revelando uma bela Katana, a qual estava coberta de poeira . Com um pano ela vai lustrando a arma, lentamente devolvendo o brilho que a mesma possuira . 

E era impressionante . Era a mais bela arma da coleção de seu avô . Tanto que, em vida, ele nunca permitiu que ela tocasse na mesma . Nunca . 

Bem ... que ele a perdoasse, mas isso teria que mudar, ao menor por um dia . 

Alguns minutos depois Rei sobe as escadas, sendo banhada pelos raios do Sol . A mesma se vira, puxando a tampa e fechando aquilo novamente . Passando a mão pelo local, ela puxa um pouco de poeira e cinzas, cobrindo as marcas do alçapão . 

Rei olha para cima, encarando o céu por poucos segundos, até que o som de metal tocando o chão é ouvido .

Rei empunha a espada, segurando o cabo com a mão direita, e tocando a palma da mão esquerda na lâmina, sentindo-a, absorvendo as vibrações que o vento produzia nela . 

Era algo maravilhoso, o canto da mesma, como se ela realmente estivesse viva .

E estava, segundo seu avô . Para muitos um pedaço de metal moldado, mas para poucos, um ser vivo . 

Girando o corpo a mesma faz um corte vertical no ar, salta, gira o corpo no ar e toca o chão, girando a arma e empurrando a arma para trás, como se estivesse atacando um adversário que viesse pelas costas . 

Nada mal . Nada mal mesmo . 

Mas ... e agora ? O que fazer ? 

Ela encrava a lâmina na chão, prendendo-a enquanto pensa . Dormir realmente foi bom . Ajudou a desvendar muito do que queria saber . 

E mais do que esperava . Agora tinha a resposta para suas dúvidas, ao menos, parte delas . 

Mas uma nova pergunta surgia : o que fazer  ? Teria coragem para seguir em frente com seu plano ? 

Okaasan ? 

Rei vira o rosto, como se tivesse levado um susto . Aquilo ... aquilo ...

Okaasan ? 

Filha !!!!!

O coração dela bate tão rápido que por pouca ela não o coloca para fora, e por menos não explode em seu peito . 

Okaasan !!!

Filha !!!

 A mesma dá um salto, felicissima ao ouvir a voz de sua pequena em sua mente . Sua pequena ... sua jóia ... seu tesouro ...

Okaasan ! Okaasan ! Okaasan !!!

Filhota, tudo bem com você ? 

Sim ! Okaasan, o que houve ? Como a senhora está ? Por que não está aqui ? Sente-se bem ? A senhora está tão triste ... quando virá até a casa de Minako-sensei ? E o templo ? E as tias, estão cuidando de tudo ? E ... 

Ela desiste diante da enxurrada de perguntas de sua filha em sua mente, permindo-se um luxo que segurou por muito tempo . 

Lágrimas . Algums furtivas, contornando seu rosto, banhando e lavando sua face, felizes apenas por sentir a voz de sua filha em sua mente .

No passado se sentira sozinha . Fora um sufoco, sentiu-se totalmente abandonada quando perdeu o contato que tinha com Megumi, como se algo o tivesse obstruido . A principio ela se perguntou o que seria tão forte a ponto de bloquear o elo que elas tinham uma com a outra, mas tal dúvida fora jogada fora quando a mesma reencontrou sua princesinha de Marte .

Filhota ... como se sente ? Dormiu bem ?

Primeiro a senhora ! Eu perguntei primeiro !

Rei dava uma risada mental, alegre ao perceber a alegria dela, a qual havia voltado .

Eu estou bem, lindinha . Okaasan está aqui no templo ... ou o que sobrou dele ...

Puxa ... que chato ! Como é que foram fazer isso com a nossa casa, Okaasan ? Que pessoas más !

É – ela concordava, odiando-se por não coragem suficiente para contar para ela – pessoas más . Mas a coleção do vovô está intacta .

Jura ? – havia alegria em sua voz – Que bom, Okaasan ! Que bom !

Muito bom, filha . O que está fazendo ? 

Eu estou praticando um pouco pela casa, o dorminhoco do Shinnosuke dorme como uma pedra, e Minako-sensei está no quarto . Okaasan, a senhora sabe de alguma coisa ? Ela parecia tão triste ...

Minako ... ela tem estado bastante abalada com o que aconteceu, filha . Muito.

Ah, tá ... e, Okaasan ...

Sim ? 

Sabe o que é ? Bom ... o clube de kêndo vai fazer uma exposição, e eu pensei se a

senhora poderia me emprestar algumas espadas do vovô para exibir . Achei que só a minha seria pouco .

Claro que pode, filhota . Mas você terá que tomar cuidado com elas, ok ?

Tudo bem !

Hmmm ... façamos o seguinte ... a partir de agora, você é a responsável por cuidar delas, ok ? Vai limpá-las, lustrá-las e conservá-las.

Ai !!! Brigada, Okaasan!!!! Está vindo para cá ? 

Não, filhinha ... eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer , só nos veremos mais tarde, ok ? Mas quando eu voltar, prometo te levar para passear, tá ?

UÊBA !!!!

Agora seja uma boa menina e vá se arrumar para a escola, ok ?

Tá bom, Okaasan ! Eu te amo, um beijo !

Também te amo, filhinha . Sempre

A voz da menina some, e no instante seguinte Rei se ajoelha . De seus olhos, lágrimas de pura felicidade jorravam  .

Mais do que nunca, ela estava feliz . Radiante de mente e explendorosa de alma .

Fora uma conversa rápida entre mãe e filha ... apenas algumas palavras ... uma rápida troca de mensagens através do elo que possuiam ... mas fez uma diferença enorme para ambas . Primeiro para Megumi, que sentia uma enorme felicidade ao saber que Rei estava bem, e também para Rei, cuja felicidade era saber que sua filha, seu bem mais precioso, vivia, existia . Algumas palavras, as quais eram muito comuns em um café da manhã ou uma das conversas que viviam tendo ... poucas palavras, fonte energizadora da alma .

Ela chorava, tomada por uma alegria contagiante . Mais do que a noite de sono, sentia-se totalmente restaurada, como se suas dúvidas tivessem sido sobrepujadas, e seus medos tivessem sido vencidos por completo . 

Tudo graças a uma pequena troca de palavras, coisa que fez diferença para a mesma . Os momentos de agonia eram substituidos por alegria . Agora, poderia ir até o infinito, pois sabia que sua preciosa estava bem .

Para ela, nada era grande demais, nenhum esforço, nenhum sacrificio era grande demais, se fosso para sua doce criança .

Nem mesmo chorar, coisa que não fazia na frente de outras pessoas, nem mesmo de suas amigas, a não ser em casos extremos . Só sua princesinha a vira chorar por coisas simples .

Por ela, nada era demais . Nada . 

Não podia permitir que algo de mal acontecesse com ela, tinha que protegê-la .- Rei segura o cabo da espada – durante os últimos anos, teve muito orgulho ao descobrir sobre suas origens, sobre o que fizera no passado, sobre o que era realmente ser uma marciana, muito mais do que um povo conhecido pelo seu temperamenteo explosivo  - ela se ergue, ainda com a mão no cabo, fitando-o – e muito mais do que isso, com imenso orgulho ensinou a sua filhinha a respeito de seu povo, suas tradições . Em verdade havia muito o que ela desconhecia, mas teria prazer em mostrar à sua princesa a maravilhosa "**HERANÇA"** que ela carregava – seus olhos brilham em tal intensidade, que se alguém se aproximasse, veria duas piras de fogo eclodindo dos mesmos – mas ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente . Tinha que protegê-la . Megumi seria uma grande ... seria uma grande pessoa no futuro . Poderia ser ou não ser uma guerreira, mas seria uma pessoa grandiosa, tinha certeza disso . Era verdade que estava tomada pelo orgulho materno, mas ... e daí ? Era seu tesouro e pro inferno quem discordasse – uma pequena chama cobre seu braço, estendendo-se até a arma – mas teria que ter mais cuidado . Não podia permitir que sua princesinha se machucasse, jamais . Tinha que proteger seu tesouro, sua razão de viver . Hoje, amanhã – seu pingente surge em sua mão, e a mesma o ergue, ao passo que a outra mão segurava a espada encravada no cão – e sempre !

**- PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE MARTE, TRANSFORMAÇÃO !!!**

O fogo ... a chama do infinito, o calor do renascimento ... as chamas que cobriam seu corpo, permitindo que a mesma mais uma vez retornasse por completo àquele que fora seu antigo corpo, ao da princesa de Marte .

A mesma arranca a espada do chão, fitando sua lâmina e erguendo-a, ao passo que os raios solares refletiam para seu rosto . 

Um rosto diferente . Nem feliz, nem triste . 

Apenas ... decidido . 

Não sentia mais a fúria consumindo-a por completo . A mesma ainda existia, mas ela finalmente havia aceitado-a como parte de si . 

Como uma marciana faria . 

Como uma legítima mestra da guerra faria .

Ela gira a Katana, fazendo cortes no ar, girando o corpo e gerando uma melodia mortal com os movimentos . Como senshi, seus reflexos eram bem melhores . Agilidade, destreza ... sim, muito, mas muito superiores .

A mesma se abaixa e pega a bainha, prendendo-a em suas costas com uma alça que passava na altura do peito, e guarda a espada em seguida . No instante seguinte ela reverte, retornando as suas roupas normais . 

Ela observa seu corpo, curiosa . Aparentemente a espada e a bainha não estavam mais lá . O que houve com elas ? 

Será que a mesma havia ficado em sua roupa de senshi ? Se sim ... seria algo permanente ? 

Ela pensa no assunto enquanto caminha, até que para há alguns metros das escadas, olhando para a esquerda aonde havia uma arvore ali . Uma bela arvore .

Na verdade, uma Sakura . Provavelmente uma das belas que haviam ali, segundo sua filha . 

Ela dá um leve sorriso, lembrando-se do apelido que a mesma acabou ganho por acaso . Uma pessoa a havia visitado . Alguém que ela realmente não esperava ver novamente . No entanto, ela não perdeu a oportunidade de lhe apresentar sua filha, e com um sorriso de orgulho, a chamou . 

Ela não havia respondido . Ficou procurando por ela por quinze minutos, até que resolveu usar seu elo mental para encontrá-la . 

Justamente naquela árvore . 

Era uma parte bem engraçada quando a chamou . Havia pedido para a mesma descer, dizendo que um conhecido estava ali . A resposta fora inesperada . 

"Aqui não tem ninguém, só as cerejinhas !"

Sua filha era mais nova, mas a mesma não deixou de ficar possessa, decidida a subir na arvore e arrancar a mesma dali à força .  Claro, sua visita subiu na arvore e sua filha ficou conversando com ele durante longo minutos, até que desceram . 

Cerejinha ... ele acabou por chamá-la pelo nome de cerejinha .... 

No fim, acabaram se dando muito bem, levando-se em conta que nunca tiveram um momento com aquele . 

Realmente, era uma pena . Ele poderia ter sido o pai que Megumi sempre quis . Infelizmente, seus problemas no passado acabaram por impedir tal coisa, e da pior forma possível .

Mas ... chega de ficar relembrando boas e más recordações . Tinha algo a fazer . Algo que não podia ser adiado . 

O fim do jogo .

Ela descia calmamente as escadas do templo, observando os guardas que estavam desacordados graças a ela na noite anterior . Em alguns minutos despertariam, portanto o melhor a fazer era sair dali o mais rápido possível . 

No entanto, se Rei tivesse se detido mais um pouco e tivesse olhado para os dois lado e observado as arvores que estavam na descida, as únicas ilesas até então, teria visto algo bem curioso . 

Dois pares de olhos, um de cada lado das escadas, observando-a . 

Olhos vermelhos, de uma tonalidade penetrante .

- A guerreira está totalmente desperta . Suas dúvidas foram deixadas para trás diante da ameaça eminente . 

- Das cinzas a nossa pequena fênix renasceu como um dos mais explendorosos seres existentes . Sua fúria não foi dissipada, mas sim aceita como algo de seu próprio povo .

- Então está terminado . A menina se tornou mulher e guerreira, assim como já esperavamos . Não é uma guerreira completa, tem muito o que enfrentar e aprender, muito para acertar, muito para errar ... mas está no caminho . 

- Será que nós podemos realmente ...

- Esse não é o primeiro inimigo que as senshis enfrentam, tampouco será o último . Um dia ela teria que caminhar com suas próprias pernas . No entanto, eis que surge um outro problema . 

- Sim, a pequena dama . A princesa ainda não percebeu que sua primogênita não escapou tão ilesa quanto imaginava .

- Não poderemos ajudar a pequena dama em todos os momentos .

- Sei que não ... mas podemos pelo menos estar ao lado dela para lhe dar apoio quando ela cair ... e ela irá cair, sabe muito bem disso . 

- Tem certeza disso ? É isso o que quer ? Ainda temos chance . Pode demorar cinco, dez, vinte ... mas é possível que um dia nós tenhamos outra chance . Outra chance com nossos semelhantes . 

- Elas são minhas semelhantes . E você também . Nem mesmo no último momento você fraquejou . 

- Você também não, não deu pra trás em momento algum . Quero que saiba foi uma honra ter te conhecido e estado ao seu lado por todo esse tempo .

- Eu também . Não quero uma outra vida que não seja esta, mas ... se algum dia viermos a ter uma segunda oportunidade ... quero ter a chance de te conhecer novamente . 

- Eu também . 

As vozes se calam, as vozes que Rei não ouviu por estar longe demais para tanto . Ela tem um estranho pressentimento e olha para trás, bem a tempo de ver, nas arvores que ficavam do lado da escada, um par de olhos vermelhos . E outro, do outro lado da escada . Ela os fita, e ambos pareciam encará-la até que, como uma vela atingindo o seu fim, ambose apagam .

Rei continua observando aquilo, tentando sentir o que era . Nada . Simplesmente nada . Sumiu por completo, como se nunca tivesse existido . 

Mas agora não era hora para isso . Não tinha tempo para ficar divagando sobre aquilo, apesar de se arrepender de não ter perdido um pouco mais de tempo para descobrir o que era . 

Pois agora, mais do que nunca, tinha algo pendente, algo que ela almejava, e muito . 

O fim do jogo .

Continua ....


	17. O Dilema das Princesas Guerreiras

Capítulo XVI – O Dilema das Princesas Guerreiras Arakáejeaipo – Parte 7 – As Loucuras do Amor 

Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido

por Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Abril/2003

_- E ... e se eu não voltar ?_

_- Como eu disse ... criei seres humanos, não soldados . Tem o direito de decidir o que fará da sua vida, e ninguém, nenhuma pessoa, nenhuma força, nenhuma autoridade pode te tirar esse direito . _

_- Arigato, Otousan . _

_- De nada, filha . De nada, Io ._

- De nada ... Io ...

Havia algo estranho . Algo diferente palpitando dentro de seu ser, querendo se libertar de todas as formas .

O que aquela mulher de vestes negras fez ? 

O que ela permitiu que fosse feito nela ? 

As memórias ...as dores ... os sentimentos ... os pesares ...

As lutas ... conquistas ... arrependimentos ... erros ... 

O que era aquilo ? 

E por que tinha que ser assim, daquela forma ? 

E, acima de tudo ... por que Death fez isso ? Por que ? 

Podia tê-la deixado como estava . Era ótimo ela ter apenas algumas memórias , algumas rápidas imagens do que fizera no passado ... mas ... por que ela fez aquilo ? 

Ela simplesmente a fez lembrar de tudo, ter acesso total e irrestrito a todas as suas memórias . 

E tudo isso de uma só vez, de modo que ela lutava com unhas e dentes para organizar as idéias e não enlouquecer com aquilo .

Por que ali ? Por que agora ? Seu Otousan estava prestes a dar seu maior passo, e sua guarda-pessoal começou a passar por problemas daquele tipo justo naquele momento !

Ela ignora todas as vozes, todos os pensamentos, concentrando-se no que fazer . Tinha que se colocar em perfeita paz .

A ruiva fecha os olhos, colocando-se em um estado meditativo profundo,ignorando tudo a sua volta, concentrando-se unicamente em suas memórias .... as dolorosas memórias que retornavam a cada instante .

***

_Deu tudo errado . Totalmente errado . _

_Podia suportar qualquer coisa, esperava qualquer ameaça , mas não aquilo . _

_Não uma Senshi . _

_Lutar contra uma senshi por motivos como aquele nunca esteve em seus planos . _

_Tampouco contra uma senshi enloquecida . _

_Mas a pior coisa que podia lhe acontecer, estava prestes a ocorrer ._

_Sobreviver ._

_Seu coração batia em um ritmo infimo, quase parando . Seu pulso quase sumia, seus olhos doiam ._

_Uma sensação bastante familiar . _

_Mas nem um pouco agradável . _

_O fluxo do vitae percorria cada célula de seu corpo, como se exigissem um retorno, uma decisão, uma definição . _

_Algo que ela já havia tomado há muito tempo, quando se uniu a suas amigas . A sua familia . _

_A única familia que realmente teve . _

_O sangue corria, espalhado pelo seu corpo , o qual exibia feridas maiores do que um corpo comum suportaria . _

_E até mesmo o dela pouco podia fazer em tal situação .. _

_Uma convulsão . Seu corpo começa a implorar por uma decisão mais rápido do que ela esperava . A agonia se espalhava rapidamente por cada parte de suas células, mas a agonia a consumia cada vez mais devagar, fazendo-a provar daquele sofrimento nos minimos detalhes . _

_Como queria que aquilo tivesse um fim . _

_Pela primeira vez, estava optando pela solução mais simples e mais rápida . _

_Nunca foi assim . Sempre enfrentara as conseqüência de seus atos, em especial, aqueles pelos quais ela não tinha a menor reponsabilidade . Sempre foi assim ._

_Começou antes mesmo de seu nascimento . Nunca fora desejada . Nunca, mesmo . Não pelo seu pai . Tinha certeza absoluta, era uma verdade universal que sua mãe a amou em cada momento, em cada instante, mas seu pai, isso era outra história . _

_Ele não teve piedade, e sua mãe pagou o preço por isso . A afastou de sua presença, e com uma criança de colo . Visitas ocasionais não eram suficientes para substituir a falta que ele fazia . _

_Até que ela se foi . Como uma brisa que começa e vai embora antes que você perceba, ela se foi . _

_Ela chorou muito, se odiou até o seu intimo . Não sabia o real motivo, mas sentia que a pessoa que ela mais amada partira por sua culpa, por que ela não fora forte o suficiente para protege-la . Mas o destino ainda lhe reservava novas surpresas, em especial quando seu pai veio buscá-la . _

_Buscá-la ... pois sim, ele queria era satisfazer seu ego, e nada mais . Não podia permitir que sua filha, que seu sangue, mesmo mestiço, fosse taxado como fraco . Nem um pouco . _

_E foi assim que ele a tirou de sua terra, do único lugar em que  até então ela havia chamado de lar , para um lugar diferente . Um novo modo de vida, um novo caminho a seguir . _

_Não se lembrava de quantas vezes chegou a dizer que o amava . Apesar de tudo,apesar de toda a indiferença,  acabou por desenvolver um verdadeiro afeto pelo mesmo, apesar de nunca ser correspondida . Nunca . Para ele, ela era uma guerreira, tinha sangue de guerreira, e devia ser forte, muito forte . O mesmo não podia admitir que alguém acusasse sua "primogênita" de ser fraca apenas por ser uma mestiça . _

_Jamais . _

_Já esperava que algo assim acontecesse, até que finalmente chegou o dia : ele se casou . Seu pai arrumou uma esposa, a qual deveria amar até o fim de seus tempos . _

_Fora o fim da picada . Era triste, muito triste . Viver em um mundo em que as pessoas não a queriam ali, em que só a suportavam por causa do poder de sua familia, ser tratada como um animal pelo seu pai, o qual nunca havia demonstrado nenhum afeto por ela, nunca sequer havia lhe dado um único sorriso . _

_Tampouco sua esposa . _

_A convivência estava se tornando cada vez mais dificil, cada vez mais insuportável . Sempre foi assim . _

_A bastarda ... a mestiça ... a filha da meretriz ... tudo ela .... somente ela ... _

_Sendo seu pai oriundo da familia mais influente de seu planeta, os comentários eram inevitáveis . Perdera a conta das vezes em que chamaram sua mãe de usurpadora, de tentar tomar o poder que era de outros por direito . _

_Mas ... o que fazer ? Não compreendia o motivo de tanto ódio, de tanto rancor daquele povo . Era pequena demais para proferir argumentos convincentes, e mesmo que os fizesse, duvidava que lhe dessem ouvidos . _

_Por que ela era uma bastarda . Sua mãe havia seduzido seu pai com o intuito de tomar seu poder e sua riqueza . Usou mão de meios ilicitos para alcançar rapidamente os mais altos níveis sociais ._

_Algo que ela ouvia dia após dia . _

_Teria desistido ... teria ido embora  de vez ... teria jogado tudo para o alto há muito tempo ... passou por isso várias vezes, inclusive . _

_Talvez tivesse enlouquecido, até . Afinal, era uma situação insuportável . Era algo que não conseguia conceber . _

_Passara os primeiros anos de sua vida morando com sua mãe, em um lugar belo, com os mais belos jardins que alguém pudesse contemplar, aonde o preconceito era algo vencido pelo povo há milênios, devido a liberdade dos cidadãos ._

_Até o dia em que fora viver naquela sociedade fechada . Fechada e preconceituosa . _

_Somente uma coisa impediu que ela enloquecesse ou fugisse . _

_O único motivo, a única coisa que lhe prendeu por tanto tempo ali . _

_A familia . _

_Sua familia . _

_Não que, na altura dos fatos, se sentisse bem ao lado de seu pai – biológico, como acabou tendo que se acostumar, visto o modo dele agir com ela e somente ela  - afinal, dera a ele toda a sua devoção, seu amor e carinho, mas mesmo assim, nunca era o suficiente para ele . _

_Nunca foi . _

_Mas havia algo que ela aprendeu ... algo que desenvolveu durante os poucos anos em que conviveu com sua mãe : laço familiar . Um poderoso laço, que a mantinha unida com sua familia acima de tudo . Uma verdadeira ligação que nem a pior das sitações poderia romper ._

_Nao se referia ao seu pai ou sua madrasta, a qual a tratava como um animal, mas sim a única pessoa que a fazia continuar ali . _

_Sua irmã . _

_Ela era a herdeira de sua casa, e nada mudava isso . Mesmo quando sua irmã nasceu, o relacionamento com sua madrasta não melhorou muito, afinal de contas, enquanto ela estivesse ali, sua filhinha não seria nada . Mestiça ou não, bastarda ou não, ela era a mais velha, a primogênita , e nada mudaria isso, era um direito que não poderia ser tirado dela ._

_Os anos se passaram e os tratamentos que recebia eram cada vez piores . Mas fazer o que ? O que fazer ? Como fazer ? _

_A resposta era óbvia demais . Estava em um lugar aonde não devia estar, em um povo que não a queria por ali, com pessoas que não a desejavam . _

_Foi uma decisão muito, mas muito dura a dela de partir . _

_Poderia ser grande ali, lembrava . A melhor de todos aqueles nobres arrogantes, mas decidiu seguir seu próprio caminho . _

_Naquele dia uma nova pessoa nasceu, uma nova Io trilhava seu caminho, em busca de respostas . _

_Mas não sem choro . Muito, mas muito choro . Não conseguia se separar de sua irmãzinha, a qual a adorava . O único motivo dela ter resistido por tanto tempo . Sua única e verdadeira alegria em meio as manipulações da corte . _

_Como ela chorou . Como ambas choraram . A última semana foi a melhor semana de toda a sua vida, em que a irmã caçula passou todos os dias ao seu lado, ao brincar, ao dormir, ao se alimentar ..._

_No dia em que foi embora, ao se despedir de sua irmã, ela olhou para trás, e encarou aqueles olhos, aqueles olhinhos doces, meigos e sinceros, implorando pela sua permanência . _

_Naquele instante, ela havia sentido uma enorme dor no peito . Algo inigualável . Sentiu, mais do que nunca, que aquela menininha desejava que ela permancesse ali ao seu lado, acima de tudo . Que ela era a pessoa em que ela mais confiava, que seria sua amiga por toda a eternidade . Alguém em quem a menininha depositava toda a sua confiança dia após dia, e que daria sua vida pela mesma . _

_Um olhar de amor . _

_Se, e somente se, em algum momento, durante um único instante, mesmo que fosse uma única vez, nos anos em que ela morou ali, seu pai tivesse lhe dado aquele olhar ... mesmo que fosse um ato de fraqueza, ela ficaria . _

_Sabia que ele, no fundo, a amava . Ela representava a primeira e única mulher que ele amou com todas as forças, não a teria tirado de sua casa apenas para satisfazer seu ego, isso já tinha deduzido com o passar dos anos . Sabia que a posição que ele ocupava o impedia de se casar meramente por um capricho, por algo conhecido como "amor" . Envolvia muito mais do que o enlace de duas almas, envolvia acordos politicos e o bem estar de seu povo ._

_Mas o mesmo estava preso em uma máscara de frieza . Nunca o vira sorrir, nunca mesmo . E não podia suportar aquilo novamente, de modo algum ._

_Não era uma questão de ter sua liberdade, de conseguir o respeito pelo povo que não a tratava como se fosse uma deles ... tampouco uma questão de orgulho pessoal, de ego ou qualquer outro motivo . _

_Era o fato dela não acreditar naquela realidade . _

_O que houve ? Era esse o reino de paz, harmonia e igualdade que tanto ouviu falar ? Onde estava a igualdade no fato de alguns nobres estarem no posto mais alto das milicias, enquanto que outros grupos eram criados apenas para fazerem número ? _

_Onde estava a igualdade, o ideal de lutar por um reino, em que nobres davam festas pomposas, cheias de requintes e comida, enquanto que milhares padeciam de fome nas ruas, em que muitos sequer tinham noção do que acontecia em seu próprio mundo por falta de informação e cultura ? _

_Onde estava a igualdade, o amor pelo povo, em um lugar em que aldeias padeciam de fome para pagar altos impostos , os quais cobriam os gastos dos exércidos ?_

_Onde estava a igualdade, o respeito mútuo, em um lugar aonde cidades se tornavam campos de batalhas e por terem missões mais importantes, a realeza e seus fantoches deixavam para trás cidades inteiras arrasadas, abandonando civis a própria sorte ?  _

_O preconceito não era apenas com ela . Era com todos . Como podia se sentir bem protegendo um regente que pouco fazia pelo seu povo, pelos seus semelhantes ? _

_Aquilo estava gravado em sua alma . Havia retornado e se abaixado para falar calmamente com sua irmãzinha – e uma expressão de puro carinho – e lhe dar adeus, prometendo que se encontrariam novamente, nem que tudo estivesse contra ela . _

_Foi então que conheceu suas amigas, suas companheiras de equipe . Não lutavam por motivações da nobreza, do grande jogo, mas por um objetivo básico : proteger as pessoas, e nada mais além disso . Seja enfrentando perigos, seja evitando guerras ... seja arrecadando alimentos para os necessitados nos pontos mais distantes ,seja prestando serviços de prevenção a doenças, servindo como voluntárias em vilarejos distantes , seja trazendo conhecimento e cultura para o ignorando, saúde para o doente,  era um grupo que tinha, acima de tudo, o amor e respeito das classes pobres e pouco privilegiadas, por que todas vinham dessas mesmas classes, pessoas que entendiam de suas necessidades, que sabiam do que precisavam . Não apenas pessoas que as protegessem em casos de guerra, mas que compreendessem seus problemas mais graves ._

_Inevitávelmente encontrou sua irmã . Ela pertencia a um grupo diferente, mas por diversas vezes, ela liderou sua irmã e outros em missões em que suas equipe tivessem que cooperar umas com as outras . _

_Mas nunca fora como antes . Pela primeira vez, sentiu um ódio mortal por uma pessoa, ou melhor, por um grupo de pessoas . As mesmas que a oprimiram durante anos, trataram de  criar na cabeça de sua irmã a idéa de que ela se achava melhor do que os outros, de que abandonou sua familia por que não a considerava digna dele, se achava melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no planeta . A mestiça convencida, a qual achava que ninguém ali era bom o suficiente para ser comparado a ela . _

_E fizeram um excelente trabalho, por sinal . Seu relacionamento com sua irmã, agora uma moça crescida, nunca mais foi o mesmo . Provando que havia assimilado tudo o que haviam lhe dito, a mesma a tratava com enorme desprezo, apenas acatando suas ordens quando a situação pedia, e fora disso, o laço emocional de ambas era praticamente nulo . _

_Mas ela continuava . Tinha uma missão . Tinha um ideal que era maior do que isso . Mesmo que significasse se ferir ainda mais, tinha uma missão . _

_Pois ela tinha suas amigas, suas companheiras . Suas irmãs ... suas iguais . Ninguém era maior ou menor do que o outro . Os cargos de nada valiam, pois frequentemente trocavam de posto . Suas amigas vinham dos pontos mais distantes, seja das trevas mais escuras de Caronte, seja das belas planicies de Julieta . Todas iguais, não dando a minima para a nobreza, apenas se empenhando única e exclusivamente ao povo . Ele e somente ele . Lutavam por ele, batalhavam por ele ... sacrificavam-se para saciar as necessidades mais básicas deles, como alimentação, saúde, higiene, educação ... providenciavam comida, meios de vida ... eram mais do que um grupo de guerreiras ... mais do que uma elite ... eram um verdadeiro grupo de apoio e amparo . Muitas também tinham habilidades médicas e tratavam dos doentes, de modo que as vezes passavam meses acampadas em determinadas regiões prestando auxilio à população . Outras se ocupavam de negociar com outros planetas a doação de alimentos para vilarejos carentes, até mesmo chegando a pagar pela comida, usando dinheiro doado por todas . Mais do que tudo, eram uma verdadeira fonte de inspiração para as massas mais carentes . _

_Eram as salvadoras deles ? Não . Nunca quiseram isso . Mas se empenhavam em mostrar a todos que eles não estavam sozinhos na luta por igualdade social, e que sempre podiam contar com elas naquele eterno jogo em que os nobres se divertiam, um tentando derrubar o outro, enquanto os miseráveis sofriam com seus atos ._

_Tudo isso ... cada detalhe ... cada coisa lhe voltava a cabeça, enquanto seu corpo tremia . _

_Era o fim . Sem volta . _

_Era o fim . _

_- Não ... não desista – ela sente uma mão tocando gentilmente em seu ombro – não desista, Io ... n-nuca é o fim ... nunca ....  não termina conosco . Sempre se erguerão pessoas indignadas com o sofrimento das massas ... sempre . Não tenha receio ... não se entregue ... não aceite o destino que lhe foi imposto . Você nunca fez isso ... sei que tem medo ... muitos medos ...  mas você é forte ... é poderosa ... e não me refiro as suas habilidades, e sim a você como pessoa ... não desista ... _

_- N-n-Neya ..._

_- Erga-se, guerreira ... ainda não acabou ... completamos nossa missão, mas o preço a ser pago foi muito alto ... mas todas nós sabiamos o que enfrentariamos, não ? Não tenha medo ... você sabe o que fazer ... nós ... nós somos irmãs, não somos ? Muito mais do que o sangue, é o nosso espirito . Você sabe ... estava entre as que sempre soube ... o amor ... lealdade ... fraternidade ... não estava no sangue, estava aqui, em nosso peito ... n-nós sempre seremos suas irmãs ... sua familia ... sempre ... portanto, não fique triste por nós ... ou melhor ... fique sim . Mas não deixe isso dar um fim a sua vida ... não permita que isso seja mais forte do que você ... você é forte ... muito forte ... é a mais poderosa de todas nós ... a melhor de todas ... ser ou não a líder nunca fez diferença, não é mesmo ? Se todos aqueles principes e princesas arrogantes fossem como você, se eles fossem um décimo do que você é, então nós não precisariamos existir . _

_- N-neya ...._

_- Erga-se, Io . Para muitas aqui, é o fim . Para outras, como você, nem tanto . Vamos, erga-se . Você pode . Você é única . Inigualável . Seu poder, sua garra, determinação, instinto, sabedoria e capacidade superam os de muitos da própria Elite . E se quer saber – a voz da mulher se encheu de algo que ela reconheceu como sendo um misto de amor, orgulho e respeito – se algum dia eu precisasse me curvar diante de alguém ... seria de você, princesa . E só para você . Você sim é o tipo de pessoa, de líder que eu seguiria até o inferno .  Lembra-se quando visitamos seu pai, e nem eu ou você nos curvamos ? Mesmo sendo obrigada pela minha origem, eu não me curvei, e muito disso se deve a você . Trocavamos frequentemente de posto, e quando soube que iria ocupar o posto que já te pertenceu e no qual você se consagrou, me senti honrada . Pela primeira vez, me senti abaixo de alguém, achava que não estava a altura, mas você me mostrou isso, lembra ? Mostrou que somos irmãs, uma igual a outra, ninguém acima de ninguém . Erga-se, Io . Você ainda tem uma vida inteira pela frente . Erga-se . Confio em você . Acredito em você ... magestade . Viva até o fim de seus dias da mesma maneira que sempre viveu . Algumas pessoas tem toda uma vida pela frente ... outras, preferem ver suas vidas se desfazendo lentamente . Mas se você ... se for capaz de viver sua vida ... seus anseios ... seus desejos ... seus medos ... suas alegrias ... suas conquistas ... se você conseguir viver isso ... tudo isso de uma só vez ... e em um só lugar ... então você atingirá algo glorioso ._

_Seu corpo ainda se contorcia, doía como nunca, mas algo a obrigava a se levantar, algo a fazia perceber que não era o fim . _

_Não o fim . _

_Ignorando a tudo e a todos, a pilha de corpos ao seu lado, o mar de sangue que banhava aquele lugar, ela chama pelas suas últimas forças e se ergue . _

_- Obrigado, n ... – seus olhos demonstravam um novo pavor – NEYAAAAAA !!!!!_

_Io coloca a mão em seus olhos, fechando-os . _

_Mais uma . Mais uma de suas irmãs de armas ... morta . _

_Morta ._

_Morta ._

_Mas uma entre tantas . Mais um corpo no meio de muitos ._

_- Descanse em paz, Néya . Descanse em paz . _

_Ela dá um último adeus e se ergue por completo, contemplando a paizagem e o número de corpos . _

_Simplesmente ... absurdo . _

_O número de corpos era absurdo . _

_As baixas, enormes . _

_Ela começa a caminhar pelo local, ora tentando sentir, ora observando, a procura de sobreviventes . Qualquer um que respondesse, qualquer sinal de vida . _

_Não encontrou . _

_Naquele dia, seu grupo alcançou um número recorde de baixas : mais de 90 ._

_Na verdade, ela sabia o verdadeiro número, mas preferia não ir até o fim . _

_Um massacre . Um verdadeiro massacre . _

_Todas elas ... mortas ... caidas em combate ... _

_Doía só de andar pelo local, tentando ignorar o sofrimento e procurar sobreviventes . Qualquer um ._

_Pelo menos isso . _

_***_

Seus olhos se abrem e ela se ergue violentamente, tomada por um aperto no coração mortal . 

Não acreditava ... não podia acreditar ... não ... não ...

- Eu .... eu ....eu ... – Naru levava suas mãos até sua face, cobrindo-as . Sentia o amargo peso do passado, o triste retorno do conhecimento . Podia sentir seu peito sendo perfurado por mil lanças e em seguida sendo despedaçado e espalhado por mil mundos . 

Como aquilo foi acontecer ? E por que ? 

Ela ... suas amigas ... suas companheiras ... suas irmãs .... 

A única familia que ela verdadeiramente teve . O único local em que se sentia como igual, em que tivera amor, dignidade e respeito . 

Morta . 

Seu punho se choca contra o chão, causando uma rachadura, ao passo que seus dedos se encravam nesta, aumentando o buraco . Sua indignação era tremenda, que ela sentia vontade de jogar tudo para o alto . 

Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer ? Por que ? 

- Quando choramos, colocamos para fora algo dentro de nós . Medo, alegria, dor, tristeza, surpresa, ressentimento ... amizade, afeto, sensibilidade ... sempre . O choro pode durar uma noite, mas a alegria vem pela manhã .

Naru ergue sua face, receosa de a verem chorando . Mas ainda assim, a ergue . 

Não havia nada ali . Chegou a pensar que fosse seu Otousan falando diretamente em sua mente, mas não . 

A única coisa que havia ali era um passaro . 

Um ... pombo . 

Um ... pombo ? 

Um pombo !!!!!

- Saudações, princesa Io . 

- Princesa ... Io ? – Naru se ergue, encarando aquele estranho ser . Enquanto fazia isso, buscava na parte mais profunda de suas memórias algo que explicasse aquilo . Estava começando a se acostumar com elas, a lembrar-se de detalhes como se os tivesse feito há menos de meia hora . – Fowkeless ? Fowkeless ? 

- É uma honra ser reconhecido pela senhorita, princesa . 

- Não me chame de princesa – ela rosnava para ele – meu nome é Nekomi Naru, Fowkeless . Naru ! Eu ... eu não tenho certeza, mas ... não sou Io, e sim Naru . 

- Como preferir, lady Naru . 

- Apenas Naru, nunca gostei de tratamentos pomposos . Não significam nada para mim, e também não estamos em reino algum  .

- Como sempre, você tem uma lingua afiada, Io .

- Já falei para parar de me chamar de Io ! Esse nome ... esse ... esse ....

- Você o odeia tanto assim ? 

- Claro que não ! É que ...é que ... eu ....- ela para, pensando seriamente no que estava fazendo . Não iria dar em nada começar uma discussão com um pombo, ainda mais ela começando a se lembrar do que aquele pombo era capaz e o porque de estar ali . –  eu prefiro que me chame de Naru . Pode me chamar de Io se quiser, Fowkeless ... estou até disposta a ser tratada como princesa, magestade ou Lady, como preferir, afinal, era essa a sua função , e irei respeitar seus modos, mas ... fique sabendo desde já que eu prefiro ouvir o som do meu novo nome . Não vou me incomodar com outros, mas ... bom, você me entendeu . 

- Como preferir ... Naru . Imagino que esteja se sentindo terrivelmente para baixo, não ? Ou como vocês preferem dizer, "acabei de levar o pior tapa de minha vida".

- Você é bom com palavras ... sempre foi – ela estica o braço e o pombo branco pousa nele – mas eu tenho uma pergunta ... o que faz aqui ? 

- Essa pergunta já foi respondida uma centena de vezes, Naru . Mais do que isso, na verdade . Para ser mais exato, o certo seriam 146.286 vezes . Ou 146.287, se eu tornar a respoder agora . 

- Não devia estar aqui . Estamos em outros tempos . Outra época . Tudo o que eu fui já passou . Em minhas veias não corre o sangue ao qual você jurou lealdade . 

- Minha lealdade à sua casa ultrapassa meros detalhes como a morte, minha Lady . Eu a acompanhei por toda a minha vida, e continuarei fazendo isso por quantas mais eu vier a ter .

Naru abaixava os olhos . Sabia exatamente o que Fowkeless queria dizer . Ele tinha uma função muito especial, e se dedicou a ela até o fim . Até o fim, mesmo . 

Nem que para isso tivesse que ir contra seu pai .

- Sou uma bastarda, Fowkeless . Você só estava comigo por ordens, e nada mais . 

- Se você prefere acreditar nisso ... 

- É a mais pura verdade ! Vá atrás de algum outro parente meu . Minha irmã ! Ela deve estar entre aqueles que Seo-papa criou ! Vá atrás dela e protejá-a e .... Fowkeless ... ela ... ela não estava entre aqueles que ... que ...

- Não . Ela não estava no templo Hikawa . 

- Esteve lá ? 

- Estive assistindo os últimos acontecimentos, se é isso o que quer saber . Sempre me perguntei o por que de Seo não a envolver em missões de campo . Mas ficou claro que ele sabia quem você era desde o começo . 

- Desde o ... começo ? – ela arregalava os olhos – por que ... por que não me contactou antes ? 

- Você não estava pronta . 

- Não  estava ? Tudo o que eu queria era ...

- Veja o que acabou de fazer . O que acabou de recordar . Seu estado emocional está a flor da pele pelas memórias . Se eu tivesse surgido e contado a você a respeito do passado, suportaria isso ? Estaria preparada para saber que enterrou todas as suas companheiras ? 

- Eu ...

- Está vendo ? Em sua antiga concepção, você era apenas uma garota que sabia lutar bem . Não era nem mesmo uma sombra do que foi um dia . Mas agora que aquela pseudo-empata a despertou .... 

- Mas não é justo ... não é justo, mesmo ! Por que eu tinha que me lembrar disso ? Podia ter esquecido isso para sempre, deixar essa parte do meu passado jogada em um canto para nunca ser lembrada !

- O passado nem sempre é agradável, Naru . Podemos encará-lo, podemos esquece-lo ... mas para seguirmos em frente, devemos fazer alguma coisa com ele, seja qual for sua decisão . Se vai ficar se culpando pelo passado, boa sorte . Se quer esquecê-lo, te dou meu apoio . Mas se, ao invés disso, quiser utilizá-lo em proveito próprio para construir algo melhor, então descobrirá algo glorioso e ...

- Como disse ? 

- Se o utilizar em proveito próprio e ...

- Não ... você disse "algo glorioso" ... essas ... essas eram as últimas palavras de Neya ... céus ... pelo plasma solar .... quantos corpos ... quantos corpos ... todos eles ... todos em Caronte ... foi um verdadeiro massacre, Fowkeless ! Um massacre ! – ela parava para respirar e ajeitar as idéias – e o que foi que eu fiz ? Eu as deixei lá ! Por Cronos ... eu as abandonei !!!

- Se é nisso que você prefere acreditar ...

- Não comece ! Você viu tudo aquilo !

- Vi ... claro que vi . Eu cantei um hino para elas, lembra ? E também providenciei que Caronte não fosse perturbada, desde então se tornou território proibido para qualquer pessoa, o cemitério dos heróis, lembra-se ? 

- Heróis ... hunf ! Grande heróina eu fui …

- Você tinha uma missão e a cumpriu, Naru . Todas vocês tinham uma missão . 

- Grande coisa ! Isso não salvou minhas amigas !

- Não diga isso . Não aja assim . Você tinha total noção do que estava fazendo, e elas também . Você envergonha elas agindo dessa ...

- Envergonhar ? Por inferno com a vergonha, Fowkeless ! Ela não vai trazer minhas companheiras de volta !Que quer que eu faça ? Que eu dê uma festa em comemoração às minhas companheiras mortas, é isso ? Ou celebre uma marcha, quem sabe ? Enquanto você cuidava para que Caronte se tornasse território sagrado ... enquanto contactava a capital ... eu ... eu ... eu fui até a familia de cada uma delas, Fowkeless . CADA UMA ! O choro de uma mãe diante do destino da filha ... eu ... eu levei essa noticia, pois minhas companheiras eram filhas de alguém, irmãs de alguém, mães de alguém . Fez uma enorme diferença para todo o povo ... mas só trouxe dor e tristeza para as familias delas . – Naru apoiava a mão no chão, vertendo lágrimas – ouve uma mulher, ela era mãe de Soraia . Aquela senhora já era bem idosa e Soraia era sua filha mais jovem . Mas quando ela recebeu aquela noticia – ela colocava a mão no rosto, como em desaprovação pelo seu próprio ato – por Zeus ... ela ... ela morreu ali mesmo nos meus braços ! O coração da pobre senhora parou de repente e não tornou a bater . Tentei de tudo . Tudo mesmo, mas nada funcionou . Nada . Fui o mais sútil e delicada possível, mas de nada adiantou . E a cada familia que eu visitava para levar a triste noticia, aquele medo me corroia . Uma familia de cada vez ... uma noticia para cada familia, uma tristeza batendo na porta . Um dos piores momentos foi quando eu fui levar a noticia até familia de Neya . A mãe dela se curvou diante de mim e fez uma reverência, e continuou daquele jeito mesmo depois que eu contei o que havia acontecido . Ela ... estava claro o estado dela, mas ela apenas disse que sua filha morreu como uma guerreira protegendo seu povo .- ela sente o pombo dando uma leve bicada em sua nuca, como se a estivesse confortando – o-obrigada, Fowkeless ... obrigada por tentar me confortar . 

- Dê uma chance para si mesma . Está recobrando em horas o que as Inner Senshis não conseguiram em anos . Naru ... Lady Io ... você foi grandiosa . Foi a melhor de sua geração ...a maior de toda uma era .

- Nunca quis ser a melhor, Fowkeless . Isso foi apenas uma conseqüência de minhas ações . Eu nunca havia entendido, sabe . Quando a senshi louca retornou ... quando ela ameaçou destruir este planeta ... quando ela resolveu continuar com seu plano de achar seu bem mais precioso, nem que para isso precisasse destruir um número infinito de mundos ... eu era tão nova . Tão ... inocente . Seo-papa tinha sido tão gentil comigo, me protegeu, cuidou de mim ... me deu educação, carinho, dignidade, familia ... ele protegeu a todos quando a Senshi louca retornou, sabe . Não deixou que percebessem a existência de meus irmãos . Não sabia por que, mas sentia uma raiva enorme por aquela mulher, ainda mais quando ela roubou a semente estelar das Inners . Mas Otousan me impediu, não deixou eu ir até lá acertar as contas com ela . Hoje eu sei que não teria a menor chance . Nem mesmo uma lembrança esquecida eu seria para ela . Definitivamente, eu deveria ter morrido em Caronte, amigo . 

- E trair as últimas palavras de Neya ?

- Lady Io fez tal promessa a Neya e a cumpriu até o fim, apesar dele não ter demorado muito para surgir . Mas eu não sou Io . Tenho as memórias dela e um corpo que em parte é similiar ao dela, apesar de ser bem mais fraco ... também tenho os sentimentos acumulados ao passar dos anos, mas não sou ela . Sou uma antiga alma em um novo corpo, só isso . O corpo de Nekomi Naru, estudante de Jornalismo da Toudai que vai acabar repetindo o período se continuar faltando as aulas e muito provavelmente sendo demitida se ficar faltando ao trabalho . Mitsukai-sempai  vai me matar ...

O pombo voava ao seu redor, pegando algumas flores dos arbustos e jogando encima dela, enquanto a mesma continuava olhando para o céus . Um de seus braços se esticavam, como se tentassem tocar as estrelas e os planetas .

- Ganimedes – ela estendia a mão, como se apontasse para algo que não estava visivel no céu – que saudades ... quantas saudades . Mamãe iria gostar de ver minha casa por lá . Fazer faxina daquilo depois de meses fora não era uma tarefa fácil . 

- Eu sei, acabava sobrando pra mim, lembra ? Você passava a maior parte do tempo tentando se aproximar mais da sua irmã ...

- ... mas acabava não conseguindo . Depois de todas aquelas mentiras que disseram ao meu respeito para ela durante aminha ausência, não era de se admirar que ela me odiasse . – ela fazia movimentos circulares , como se estivesse desenhando planetas – pobrezinha . Não conseguia ficar irritada com ela . Pobrezinha . 

- Ela tinha orgulho de você ... quando eu me correspondia com seu pai, ela perguntava por você .

- Quando ela era pequena . Mas a adolescencia chegou, trazendo a idade da razão ..  a fase das descobertas, das mudanças e tudo o mais que vem no pacote, como achar que sempre está certo a respeito de um assunto, e nunca, mas nunca erra . Foi nessa época que ela assimilou com mais facilidade a história da "bastarda que se achava melhor do que todo mundo e foi embora por causa disso".

- Não fique se culpando . 

- E não estou . Como disse, memórias . Boas ou ruins, estão retornando em uma velocidade impressionante . E você, Fowkeless ? Como é a sua vida agora ? Tem familia ? 

- Tenho ... mas não são o tipo de pessoas que você gostaria de conhecer .

- Por que ? 

- Bem ... pra começar, minha mãe, ou Okaasan, como vocês pronunciam nesse idioma local, é uma galinha . Sou filho de uma chocadeira que vivia botando "berrentos" no mundo .

- Bem ... desculpe, não queria tocar em um assunto delicado . Mas não precisa descarregar tudo encima dela . Só por que ela não foi o melhor exemplo de mãe, ou pelo menos, algo que te lembrasse a que você tenha tido na vida anterior, não significa que seja má pessoa . Ela deve te amar, não duvido disso . 

- Não, é sério . Ela é uma galinha MESMO ! E não estou estou falando literalmente, estou falando sério, a função dela é abastecer uma granja !

Naru olha para Fowkeless, encarando-o e tentando segurar um riso . 

- É sério !

Ela ri descontroladamente . Podia ser pior, ela pensava . Quem disse que todos precisavam renascer com o mesmo corpo que morreram ? Alguns poderiam dar a azar de renasceram com um sexo diferente do original, ou até mesmo como algo diferente da raça humana ...

- Explica essa história direito, Fowkeless ... senão eu vou ter um treco aqui !

- Bem, você sabe ... não tive a mesma sorte que você, de nascer em um berço e ...

- Berço ? Fowkeless, passei parte da minha infância morando nas ruas, sabia ? Eu era uma trombadinha, vivia roubando e pedindo esmolas . Se Otousan não tivesse me dado uma vida, provavelmente eu estaria fazendo coisas piores a essa hora .

- Bem, ao menos você não tem que se preocupar em ser frito no café da manhã . Tem idéia de quantos ex-futuros irmãos eu vi indo para a frigideira, só por que não tiveram a sorte de nascerem antes do tempo ? Foi um horror ! Eu me lembro muito bem, sabe . Aquele calor, o conforto ... até que eu tive a péssima idéia de quebrar a casca para sair . Me pegunto onde estava com a cabeça, sabe . "Olha, isso está mole, vamos quebrar prar ver o que acontece" ... depois, bem, me senti o ser mais amado do mundo ao ver minha mãe pela primeira vez . – Naru segurava uma risada ao imaginar a cena do "nascimento" de Fowkeless – mas foi isso que me salvou, ter saido da casca antes do esperado , assim como outros irmãos . Ela nos acolheu , mas ficou horrorizada quando a dona da granja levou meus irmãozinhos que não haviam nascido . Tive o horror de ver o fim do primeiro em seguida, quando um dos ovos caiu da mão dela, e ela nem havia saido da nossa "casa", ainda . Mamãe entrou em crise ao ver a cena e pulou encima dela, sendo ajudada por nossas tias, mas não adiantou, e a dona da granja ainda por cima pegou uma das minhas tias pelo pescoço e a serviu no almoço junto com meus irmãos . 

- Francamente, Fowkeless ... um pombo que na verdade nasceu como um pintinho, contando seus lamentos ... não sei se sinto pena ou me mato de tanto rir !

- Não tem graça, Naru . Não tem mesmo . 

- Desculpe . 

- Como dizia, era uma vida dura a minha . 

- Você ... você compreendia isso ? 

- Nem sempre . No começo, eu era apenas um pintinho querendo se aventurar pelo mundo, e sendo acobertado pelas asas da minha mãe . Mas era triste, sabe . Sempre que uma de minhas "tias" não tinha mais serventia, ia para a panela . Geralmente isso acontecia quando sua produção de ovos diminuía, veja só . E, como se não bastasse, ainda haviam aquelas pestes implicando comigo . 

- Pestes ? Quem ? 

- Os filhotes dos humanos . Viviam mexendo comigo,  meus irmãos e meus primos . E tinha vezes que nem a minha mãe indo pra cima deles adiantava  e .... o que foi ? 

- Sabe ... nunca mais vou afugentar uma galinha na vida . Pensando bem, Acho que nunca mais irei comer frango e ovos . 

- É gentiliza sua . 

- Bem ... na verdade, é por pura precaução, mesmo . Vai que é algum antigo conhecido ...e ... bom ... primos ? 

- Outros pintinhos  .

- Mas você sempre os chamou assim ? 

- Só quando percebi quem eu era . Eu e meus irmãos estavamos no galinheiro, sabe . Mamãe tinha colocado todos nós pra dentro, mas ela saiu de repente  . Não me lembro o motivo, mas os filhotes dos humanos começaram a implicar com ela . Bater, chutar, tacar pedra ... bem, quando eu vi aquilo, não sei por que, mas fiquei horrorizado . A cena era apavorante, ainda mais para um filhote como eu . Não prestei atenção no processo mas, quando me dei conta, de um minusculo pinto eu havia me transformado em um grande e garboso galo  . Um galo-de-briga, na verdade . Aquelas crianças entraram em pânico quando eu as ataquei e começaram a correr . 

- Sei . Foi ai que você recobrou suas memórias, não é ? 

- Não . Foi quando eu me perdi . Sabe, a vida de um pinto é muito dura . E limitada . Mas ele é feliz na medida da sua ignorância . Com exceção do fogão, que geralmente é o nosso destino certo se não somos fêmeas, ainda temos que conviver com as brincadeiras das crianças, os lobos da fazendo durante suas crises de mau-humor ...

- Lobos ? 

- Desculpe, vicio de linguagem . Para nós, da granja, todo ser do gênero canino é um lobo . E não culpo meus semelhantes . Afinal, no fim das contas, os cães não estão muito longe disso . As vezes em que eles tem ataques de raiva e nos atacam ... perdi um irmão certa vez por causa disso, por outro lado, um dos lobos teve uma das vistas ferida gravemente pelo meu pai . 

- Pai ? 

- Ah, você sabe ... todo galinheiro tem um galo, ou melhor, aquele que manda . Sentia que, no fundo, o coração dele batia mais forte pela minha mãe, sabe . – uma gota se formava na testa de Naru ao ouvir o comentário de Fowkeless a respeito da vida amorosa de seu pai – Era um grande guerreiro e, se tem algo que eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer, já tinha ouvido as donas da granja comentando que as crias dele tinham um gosto fabuloso . 

- Ouviu tudo isso e não fugiu ? 

- Já chego lá . Eu havia me perdido de minha mãe, e estava começando a escurecer . Eu piava como um desesperado, estavan sentindo fome e frio, até que eu vi aquilo, aqueles olhos me encarando, os olhos vermelhos da morte . Um lobo .

- Um cachorro louco ? 

- Não ... uma raposa . E me fitava, estava vendo em mim a refeição que não teve a semana inteira . Eu teria morrido se meu pai não tivesse aparecido na hora e atacado-o . 

- Um galo contra uma raposa ? Ele não tinha a menor chance !

- Não me lembro de ter dito que tinha . Mas ele fora um galo de briga, não iria se entregar sem luta . E devo dizer que fez uns bons cortes na face dela, antes da mesma o agarrar pelo pescoço e torcê-lo como se fosse de borracha . Foi horrivel, meu intelecto limitado na época não me permitia fazer outra coisa a não ser ficar mais e mais assustado enquanto ela corria atrás de mim, até que , quando me dei conta, estava de frente para o galinheiro com a raposa na minha cola . Minha mãe pulou encima dela para me proteger . Não tinha a menor chance, seria trucidada mas, como diz aquele ditado : "Mãe é tudo igual, só muda de endereço" . E as vezes, de pele ... a desgraçada segurou minha mãe pela asa e começou a balança-la para todos os lados . Mas minha mãe não desistia, bicava a raposa de todas as formas . Quanto a mim, eu era apenas um pintinho . Meu mundo se limitava a comer, correr pela terra, seguir para debaixo da asa da minha mãe em caso de perigo ... basicamente, era isso . Mas algo diferente aconteceu daquela vez . Era como se algo dentro de mim falasse mais forte, me inquietando diante da cena . Junte isso com uma indignação maior ainda, e o resto foi pura consequência . Não me importava com quem eu fui ou o que fazia ali, a única coisa que me passava pela cabeça era que, apesar dela ser uma criatura irracional que mal tinha noção da realidade, ainda assim era a minha mãe, a qual me protegera, me criara, me aquecera nas noites mais frias, me acobertou e me protegeu durante os perigos da vida, e que estava disposta a dar a vida por mim naquele momento, e faria de novo se tivesse mais uma vida . Por que ela me amava acima de tudo, de todas as coisas . Meu corpo havia crescido novamente, só que ficou maior do que antes, e eu voei na direção do predador e cravei minhas garras nas costas dele, fazendo a raposa soltar minha mãe . Ficamos ali, eu rasgando a raposa com meu bico e minhas garras, e ela me mordendo . No fim, eu venci . Mamãe havia se ferido muito, de modo que ficou sendo tratada pela dona com cuidado . Quanto a mim, voltei a ser o doce filhote que era criara, mas não era a mesma coisa . Agora tinha noção do que eu era, e de quem eu era . Sabia que minha vida era mais do que ficar ali, e que uma hora teria que partir . Ela chorou muito quando eu voei dali, dizendo que tinha coisas para resolver . 

- Chorar ? Ah, fracamemente, galinhas não ...

- Você me entendeu . As vezes, eu sonho com ela . Onde está, como está ...

- Olha, sem querer desrespeita-lá ... será que podemos mudar de assunto ? 

- Ok, ok . Me desculpe se minha vida pessoal lhe é tediante, Lady Io .

- Eí, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas ... bom, você sabe . 

- Claro que sei . Ela é um galinha, o destino dela é botar ovos e servir de alimento, não é mesmo ? Isso, pise, chute, acabe comigo ! 

- Ora, Fowkeless ... vai me dizer que na outra vida você nunca comeu alguns ovos ? Ih, foi mal !

- Aceito suas desculpas, Lady Io . É compreensivel que a senhora não tenha se lembrado por completo do respeito que nós, Harpys, temos pelos nossos semelhantes .

- Desculpe . Bem ... e agora ? 

- Agora ? Agora a senhorita decide, Naru . O que quer fazer ? O que planeja ? 

- O que me sugere ? Apesar de ser um chato em muitas ocasiões, sempre dava bons conselhos . Você trabalhava para o Serviço de Inteligência, dê-me um conselho . 

- Situações como essa não pedem conselhos, mas decisões . Você sabe que Seo está tramando algo, apesar de não ter noção exata do que seja . 

- Sim – ela maneava a cabeça – Mas Otousan não é uma pessoa má, apenas ... apenas ... – ela suspirava . Era a dura realidade, mas era – segue um ... juramento . Um voto de lealdade .

- E você, Naru ? Ainda mantém seu voto de lealdade ? 

- Meu voto de lealdade não vale de nada agora . E sinceramente, mediante a situação atual, não pretendo refaze-lo . Aquela mulher não serve para governar, não tem o menor punho para isso . tampouco se importa com seus súditos . Onde ela estava quando eu passava fome na rua ? Ou quando Okaasan ensinava-nos a controlar nossos dons ? Onde ela estava quando muitos de nós passavam frio ? Não, senhor ... ser uma sobenara é muito mais do que defender o povo de ameaças externas, ser uma soberana e cuidar do povo, arcar com os problemas dele, estar a parte de seus problemas . Não que ela tenha que ser perfeita ... mas enquanto ela tinha sua vida em paz sem problemas, muitos de nós despertavam sem saber o que eram, de onde tinham vindo, por que tinham seus poderes . Muitos estavam perdidos, achando que eram aberrações, monstros e coisas do tipo . Não, Fowkeless ... meu juramente foi para o povo e somente o povo . Em verdade defendi uma soberana sábia que se preocupava com o bem estar de um sistema inteiro, mas essa atual herdeira em nada se compara a sua antecessora . Otousan não é um santo . Ele tem suas falhas, assim como qualquer pessoa, mas ele e Okaasan foram as únicas pessoas que se preocuparam conosco , que nos deram um lar, familia, dignidade, que nos mostraram a alegria de ter uma infância saudável . Ele se preocupou em nos criar não como soldados, mas como seres humanos. Ele sim é digno de um voto de lealdade, por ele eu daria minha própria vida . Ele, e não essa herdeira, se preocupa com todos os que renasceram , se preocupou em procurá-los . Quantas vezes ele organizou buscas para localizar algum outro perdido, ou tentar encontrar alguém ? Muitas vezes . 

- Você tem um amor e respeito muito grande por Seo, não é mesmo ? 

- Ele não é perfeito ... sinto que ele está fazendo algo que lhe trará grandes problemas no futuro ... mas eu não seria metade do que eu sou hoje se não fosse por ele . 

- Faça o que achar melhor, Naru . Você nunca foi de ficar se questionando, mesmo . Sempre foi de fazer o que era preciso ser feito, não é mesmo ? 

- Mas e quando não é possível fazer o que precisa ser feito, o que fazer ? Seguir em frente, até o fim ? 

- Nunca desistir, você quer dizer . 

- Essa não é uma situação tão simples assim, não é mesmo . Não se trata apenas de uma luta, muito mais está em jogo . Sabe ... é realmente uma pena estar nesse tipo de situação . Não é o tipo de coisa que eu queria me envolver, mas no fim, não tenho saida, sou como um rato em um labirinto, tenho que ir até o fim . 

- É isso o que fará, Lady Io ? 

- Não . Não será algo que será feito por Lady Io – ela se ergue, olhando duramente para as estrelas e esticando os braços – e sim por Nekomi Naru, e ninguém mais . Seo-papa, Sumire-mama, meus irmãozãos, meus irmãozinhos ... todos eles são responsabilidade de Nekomi-Naru, e não de Io . 

- E o que Nekomi Naru irá fazer ? 

- O mesmo que Io faria . - ela dá as costas para Fowkeless – faça-me um favor, Fowkeless ...

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, Lady Io .

- Minha irmã ... eu quero que você a encontre e ... afaste-a . Muita coisa acontecerá hoje, e não quero ela por perto . 

- Como desejar, Lady Io . Como desejar . 

- Fowkeless ... por que tamanha lealdade ? Não mereço tudo isso . Nunca mereci . 

- É meu dever transforma-la em uma verdadeira dama, Ladu Io . 

- Dama ? Eu ? 

- Você é uma dama, isso não pode ser negado . Lembro-me quando consegui convence-la a usar aquele belo vestido que seu pai lhe deu de presente para ir àquela festa de gala durante a ....

- Me convenceu a isso ? 

- Sim ! – ele dizia com um sorriso de vitória e satisfação .

- Deixa pra lá . 

- Lady Io, me permite ...

- Pois não ? 

- Quando isso tudo terminar ... posso lhe pedir um favor ? É sobre a minha mãe, eu ...

- Quando isso terminar, Fowkeless ... se isso terminar ... então estarei disposta a fazer qualquer coisa ...

***

O nascer de Sol . Um fenômeno impar, o qual se repetia dia após dia . Para muitos, o inicio de uma jornada, e o fim, para outros . Haviam aqueles que aproveitavam o máximo daquele momento, chegando a acordar mais cedo para apreciá-lo, e haviam aqueles que preferiam dormir o máximo  possível, adiando o momento em que iriam se encontrar com o astro-rei 

Era o que acontecia com aqueles dois . Um gostoso sono tomava seus corpos, fazendo-os abraçarem um ao outro, a espera da inevitável hora em que seriam obrigados a levantar dali . 

No entanto, naquele dia, algo estranho aconteceu . Já era pra sua Okaasan ter aparecido para chamá-los, ou melhor, retirá-los a força da cama para irem para a escolinha . 

Curiosa como sempre, a garotinha de cabelos azuis ergue a cabeça, olhando ao redor, percebendo que ainda estava em seu quarto, abraçada ao irmão, o qual dormia como uma pedra, babava e estava com uma das pernas por cima dela .

- Kinji .

- Zzzzzzzzz .....

- Kinji .

- Zzzzzzzzz......

- Kinji .

- Zzzzzzzzz.......

- KINJI !!!!!! – a mesma empurrava para fora da cama o menino de cabelos castanhos, fazendo-o acordar violentamente de seu sonho tranquilo .

- Ai !!!! Sua boba ! Por que fez isso ?!?!?

- Acorda, seu preguiçoso ! A gente tem que ir pra escola !

- Hã ? Escola ? Mas hoje não é Sábado ? 

- É Terça, seu bobão !

- Você que é boba !

- É você ! – ela dava lingua para ele, de modo que Kinji puxa Anchitka pelo braço e ambos começam a rolar pelo chão do quarto, brigando como sempre . 

Não era uma "briga" de verdade, se tratava mais de um confronto de irmãos, seja para resolverem suas diferenças, seja para chamarem a atenção de seus pais . Ocasionalmente estavam se atracando no chão, ou usando um espaço maior, jogando coisas um no outro, mas no fundo, um adorava o outro mais do que tudo . Roger já perdera a conta do número de vezes em que os deixou de castigo por causa das brigas, dizendo que simplesmente não entendia o motivo deles, mas como entender tal coisa ? Afinal, eram irmãos e, acima de tudo, crianças . Não tinham o sentimento de "maldade", era, de certa forma, um jeito de competirem . 

Uma forma bem estranha, por sinal . 

Anchitka se afasta, pulando para o outro lado da cama . Kinji vai atrás, quando recebe um travesseiro na cara e cai da cama . Anchitka pula com um ar de vitoriosa, até que sente um de seus ursinhos de pelúcia voarem na sua cara .

- Kinji ! Meu ursinho ! Isso não vale ! – furiosa, ela pula na cama, ignorando os outros bichos que vinham em sua direção, e dá uma travesseirada na cara dele, e outra, e outra, até que, segundos depois, um vencido Kinji estava literalmente acabado no chão, sem a menor chance de ser erguer e dar o troco – YES ! I WIN !!!!!! Levanta, seu fracote ! A gente tem que se arrumar pra ir pra escola ! – ela o sacudia, tentando tirá-lo daquele estado de tontura – anda !

- Dãaaaaaaa !!!! – Anchitka o pega pela perna e começa a arrastá-lo pelo chão . Um pouco mais atento ele dá uma banda nela e, subindo encima da mesma, começa a puxar seu cabelo .

- Ai !!!! Kinji ! Meu cabelo ! Meu cabelo !

- Ah, isso aqui ? Meu cabelo é maior que isso ! – ele continuava puxando .

- Não é nada ! Não é nada ! Okaasan falou que ele tá crescendo, você vai ver, eu vou ter um cabelo muito bonito e bem grande ! – ele estica os braços para trás, segurando Kinji e jogando-o no chão e, no momento seguinte, ambos estavam agarrados, rolando pelo chão do quarto  até que, alguns minutos depois, Anchitka, a qual estava dando um cascudo em Kinji, para e olha ao redor – Okaasan e Otousan não deveriam aparecer agora para nos separar ? 

- É mesmo – ele se erguia com a ajuda da irmã – o que houve ? E por que ela não apareceu pra dar o meu beijo de bom dia ? 

- Será que eles estão brigando, mano ? 

- Será ? Eles pareciam tão bem . Não entendo por que eles brigam .

- Não ? E a gente ? 

- Você é menina, eu tenho que mostrar o quanto você é fraca .

- Fraca é você, seu bobão ! 

- É você, sua chata  ! – Ele dava lingua para ela – e para com isso, a gente tem que se arrumar, anda ! – ele abre a porta do quarto, e ambos saem, descendo em seguida pela escada em direção a sala .

- Kinji ! Kinji ! Kinji ! Olhaolhaolha !

- O que ? 

- Olha, que lacinho lindo ! – ela pega um laço azul que estava no chão e o prende em seu pijama, na  altura do peito .

- Grande coisa, é só um laço idiota !

- E olha ! Que lindo ! É ... é ...

- Ué ... que gozado ... não parece com a roupa que aquele cara usava, aquele sujeito do desenho que vivia comendo espinafre, lembra ? 

- Lembro, Okaasan disse que se quisessemos ficar fortes como ele, deviamos comer bastante espinafre ! – ela fazia uma cara de nojo  - bleargh !

- Mas eu comi espinafre, e tô ficando bastante forte ! Posso até dar uma surra no Akira !

- Bobão ! E perdeu de mim, lembra ? – ela batia no peito – oba, sou a mais forte, nào preciso nem comer espinafre !!!! Mas que uniforme lindo ! Parece a roupa de uma mulher ! – ela pega a camiseta e a vesta, deixando-a bem folgada em seu corpo . Pega também a saia, as botas e o que mais estava no chão, vestindo todas aquelas peças – Kinji, olha só como eu fiquei bonita ! Olha ! Olha ! Olha ! Agora eu sou mais bonita que a tia Rei !!!!!

***

Seu corpo não a obedecia por completo, pelo contrário, estava tomado por uma dormência sem igual . Era algo dificil de se explicar com palavras, pois tal sensação deveria ser sentida na própria pele para se ter tal compreensão .

Mas ainda assim, era uma sensação agradável . E, apesar de estar tentando despertar de um descanso profundo e merecido, havia uma certa sonolência na mesma . 

E, acima de tudo, havia algo diferente, mas não exatamente novo . Era uma sensação a qual já estava acostumada, mas sempre a sentia como se fosse a primeira vez que a experimentava . 

Ela conseguia fazer isso . Seu marido lhe trazia tal coisa . Ambos tornavam tal coisa possível . 

Seus olhos se abrem, ao passo que as luzes do sol que entravam em seu aposento pela janela a faziam contemplar a beleza de um novo dia .  A mesma se remexia um pouco, tentando se aconchegar naqueles fortes braços que a envolviam com força, amor e carinho . Ela ergue um pouco mais sua cabeça, encostando-a naquele peito, desfrutando ao máximo do prazer daquele abraço que lhe dera uma sensação de segurança durante toda a noite . 

Algo que ela precisava . Que ela desejava e almejava . Passara por todo tipo de situação nos últimos dias ... teve o desprazer de descobrir que nada nem ninguém estava livre de se denegrir . Nem suas amigas, nem aqueles que ela mais respeitava .Também encarou duramente o peso de suas decisões, e de suas amigas também, na vida de seus familiares .

Tanta coisa ...  e haviam se passado apenas alguns dias  desde que tudo começou . Não se referia ao encontro que teve no cais do porto, e sim a destruição do centro da cidade . 

Muita coisa para alguém suportar . Era uma guerreira mas, além disso, era uma pessoa . Uma mulher . E Okaasan . Se Roger não tivesse tirado-a do banho e consolado-a naquele momento, não sabia o que poderia acontecer . Talvez tivesse ficado chorando ali por horas, quem sabe .

Mas não, ele estava ali . A ajudou, tirou-a de lá, a consolou ... ouviu seus problemas e compreendeu o fato dela não querer falar de outros .

Era prazeroso seu toque, seus braços envolvendo seu corpo por completo, acariciando-a, tocando-a, fazendo-a se sentir totalmente amada .

Ela abre um pouco os braços dele e se move por cima do mesmo, até atingir seu rosto, o qual ela encarava . 

Lindo . Ele era lindo . E maravilhoso . Gentil . Amável . Honesto . Bom Otousan . Bom marido . Uma pessoa sem igual . 

Era por ele . Por ele, ela não se importava de ser uma guerreira, de dar sua vida, pois sabia que alguém como ele merecia um mundo de paz para viver, aonde não tivesse que se preocupar com o fato de algum invasor ameaçar sua vida . 

Ele e seus filhos, seus tesouros, seu maior orgulho . Doces crianças, um pouco bagunceiras e elétricas, mas era algo normal na idades delas . Brincavam, brigavam ... mas se divertiam . Tinham uma vida normal, com um Otousan e uma Okaasan que os amava por completo, e que se esforçaria ao máximo para ajudá-los nos momentos de dificuldade . Pois eles eram uma familia  .

Ela continuava encarando-o, admirando-o . Seu rosto, seu nariz, suas orelhas .... seu peito, seu corpo ... ela não se segura, dando um singelo e apaixonado beijo no mesmo, amando cada segundo daquilo . 

- Bom dia, Koibito . – ele a olhava ternamente em meio ao beijo – minha querida ditadora absoluta das regras deste quarto sente-se melhor ?

- Ditadora, é ? – a mesma sorria dócilmente para ele – se eu sou uma ditadora, então você é o Imperador, meu marido, meu amado . Como gosto de estar ao seu lado, sentir o toque do teu corpo no meu, o som de tua respiração, o prazer de tua presença .

O mesmo apenas a observava . Sua face, seus lindos cabelos . Seu sorriso amável e sincero, a paz de espirito que sentia vindo dela . 

- Céus ... você é linda . Muito, mas muito linda, mesmo .

- Obrigada, querido . 

- Não, você não entende ... você é linda, querida . Mesmo no ginásio, quando éramos apenas amigos, eu já te admirava, até que não me contive mais e revelei meus sentimentos por você . Depois disso, no segundo grau, na faculdade ... lembro-me de que você era linda na faculdade, e sua beleza de agora amadureceu ainda mais .- ele tocava no  rosto dela com todo o seu carinho – sua personalidade, seu estilo ... sua pele, seu rosto ... eu não acredito que eu tenha tido tanta sorte . 

- Como consegue, Roger ? Como você consegue sempre me olhar como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse em toda a sua vida ? Você é maravilhoso, meu amado . Eu é que me pergunto como fui ter tanta sorte assim na vida . Lembra-se quando nos casamos ? A cerimônia foi junto com a de Usagi, e ambas estavamos disputando quem era a noiva mais bonita .

- Eu disse que era você, mas Mamoru discordou . No fim fizemos uma votação e você venceu, lembra ?

- Sei .... – ela dava um sorriso debochado – Rei votou em mim só pra deixar Usagi furiosa . Lembro-me que Akira e Megumi estavam uma graça quando entraram conosco na Igreja . 

- No fim, foi uma briga pra ver quem iria pegar o buquê, lembra ? Engraçado Minako ter pego os dois, não ? 

- Ela é um pouco rápida . Tem uma velocidade acima do normal .

- Ah, então foi por isso – ele sorria levemente com a descoberta – mas se me lembro bem, a mesma teve uma doce alegria depois daquilo, lembra ? Acho que foi alguns dias depois do nosso casamento .

- Verdade – curiosamente, ela acabou se lembrando de que, nessa mesma época, Minako havia mudado um pouco seu jeito de ser, mas nunca souberam o verdadeiro motivo – Será que a tradição está errada ? Quem pega o buquê, ao invés de se casar, ganha um grande presente ? 

- Talvez . – ele a beijava no pescoço, e a mesma acariciava seu peito .

- Sabe, Roger ... já disse que te amo ? 

- Nunca duvidei, koibito . Nunca .

- Eu também não . Sinto um desejo enorme, uma verdadeira obsessão de estar ao teu lado, compartilhar da tua presença, saber que você sempre estará ao meu lado apesar de todas as dificuldades ...

- Eu prometi amá-la, honrá-la, respeitá-la e cuidar de você, lembra ? 

- Até que a morte nos separe – Amy possuía um olhar diferente de tudo o que passou naquela noite . Era mais um olhar de satisfação, de pura satisfação .Sentia-se totalmente completa, tomada por um sentimento de amor incomparável – você é maravilhoso, Roger . Hoje e sempre, e ontem não foi exceção . Sentir você me abraçando, me consolando,dizendo que eu te pertenço e você é meu de corpo e alma, nossos corpos compartilhando esse sentimento belo e único ... – ela chegava lentamente, dando uma mordida de leve nos lábios dele – você me lembrando de quem eu sou e mostrando todo o seu amor por mim, dizendo que me ama, que me quer, que me deseja por completo, fazendo eu me sentir totalmente amada e seduzida ... – ela para de falar, selando os lábios de Roger com um longo beijo,  no qual ambos compartilhavam a confiança que um sentia pelo outro . Ela o apertava, tentando abraça-lo com suas mãos de todas as formas possiveis, enquanto que sentia as mãos dele tateando cada célula de seu corpo . 

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que ambos sorriem um para o outro e Roger senta na cama, puxando-a para seu lado .

- Mais tarde, querida . Agora temos coisas importantes para fazer, como acordar as crianças e ir trabalhar, por exemplo .

- Tudo bem – ela se erguia enquanto olhava para o lado – querido, onde estão suas roupas ? 

- Acho que as deixamos na sala, vamos buscá-las e ... estranho, tinha algo do qual eu me esqueci que era muito importante, mas não consigo lembrar direito o que é ...

***

Pela quarta vez, ela olha para seu relógio . 

Estavam perdendo tempo . Estavam sem o menor tempo . Teriam que agir, e rápido, antes que o pior acontecesse . 

Ela chega diante daquela residência, tocando a campainha . Menos de um minuto depois, ele ouve uma voz .

- Quem é ? 

- Sou eu, a Rei . 

- Que Rei ? – a mesma apura sua audição, detectando o som como a voz de uma criança, e masculina .

- A tia Rei, Kinji . Lembra da bola que eu te dei ? 

- Tia Rei ! – ele abria a porta, pulando no colo dela . A mesma apertava com força o "sobrinho" . Não possuiam exatamente um laço sanguineo, mas a convivência que compartilhavam, o laço de amizade que elas e suas amigas possuiam desde a adolescência, acabou se refletindo em seus filhos, os quais elas criaram como se todos fossem uma só familia .

- Se não é o meu rapazinho favorito ! Como está ? Seu Otousan me contou que está aprendendo a mexer no telefone .

- Ah, isso é fácil ! Precisa ver eu mexendo no computador de Okaasan e ...

- Computador ? – Rei arregala os olhos – você sabe mexer em um computador ? 

- Kinji ! Okaasan disse pra gente não contar isso pra ninguém ! Oi, tia Rei !

- Oi, Chibi-Sailor .... Chi-chan ? – Rei arregala os olhos com a cena . Diante dela, estava sua sobrinha, Anchitka, usando nada mais nada menos do que o uniforme da Sailor Mercurio . Claro que estava bastante folgado, na verdade, lembrava sua filha quando ela pegava suas roups e vestia . A saia era maior, as botas também, a camisa, a tiara ... era como se ela tivesse feito o mesmo que Chibiusa fazia, com a diferença de que a roupa não estava no tamanho correto . Será que Amy foi tomar banho e deixou seu uniforme de Sailor na sala ? Bem que estranhou ter sentido uma energia tão grande emanando da casa dela . 

- Sailor ? – a pequena de cabelos azuis a olhava curiosa – o que é uma Sailor, tia Rei ? 

- Hã ... nada, não . Onde achou essa roupa ? 

- Estava aqui no chão, toda jogada . Como estou ? Ficou bem em mim ? Será que agora fiquei tão bonita quanto a senhora ? Posso usar essa roupa pra passear ? Será que Okaasan não vai brigar ? E a ...

- Hã, minha linda ... você está linda assim e ...

- Jura ? – os olhos dela brilhavam, e a mesma dava voltas em torno de si mesmo – Ai, brigada !!!

- Querida, onde está sua Okaasan ? 

- Deve estar dormindo, tia . 

- É, deve estar dormindo . Que estranho, ela sempre acorda a gente . Será que eles brigaram de novo ? 

- Brigaram ? – Rei erguia uma sombrancelha .

- É – a pequena ajeitava a tiara em sua cabeça – de vez em quando eles estão brigando pela casa .

- Isso é injusto ! – Kinji batia com o pé no chão – Otousan vive dando bronca na gente só por que a gente briga um pouco, mas ele vive brigando com a Okaasan !

- É isso ai ! As vezes quando eu brigo com o mano, eu acabo vencendo esse fracote e ...

- Não sou fracote !

- É sim, fracote ! Fracote ! Fracote !

- Aham, crianças ... o que dizia, Chi-chan ? – perguntava Rei, bastante interessada nessas tais "brigas" de Amy e Roger .

- Que quando Otousan e Okaasan brigam,  Otousan sempre leva a melhor . Mesmo quando Okaasan ficar por cima dele imobilizando-o, ele consegue vencer sempre .

Por cima ? Imobilizar ? Mas do  que esses dois ... ?

- E eles brigam mais do que a gente – Kinji olhava ao redor da sala, como se estivesse procurando algo – outro dia eles entraram no banho e a gente só conseguia ouvir Okaasan gritando, devia estar apanhando feio dele !

- E teve outra em que Okaasan tava fazendo o jantar , daí Otousan chegou e deu um tapa no bumbum dela, e como se não bastasse, ficou apertando ela com força . Mas daí ela revidou e fez o mesmo, mas como Otousan é forte, ele não gritou . 

- Teve um dia em que eu acordei pra beber água e quando passei pelo quarto deles, vi Otousan encima de Okaasan . Deviam estar brigando feio, por que ela estava gritando bem alto .

- E teve uma vez em que ....

Ok, ok . Chega, Kinji e Chi-chan, já entendi muito bem essas "brigas" deles dois . Mas não se preocupem, eles "brigam" por que se amam muito .

- Ué – Kinji torcia o pescoço, fazendo uma expressão de dúvida – se é assim, por que eu e minha mana levamos bronca sempre que a gente briga ? 

- É mesmo ! Eu gosto do mano Kinji, apesar dele ser chato as vezes – ela dava lingua para ele e o mesmo devolvia, o que lembrou Rei das antigas brigas dela com Usagi – mas por que a gente leva bronca, e eles podem fazer isso direto, tia ?

- É, por que  ? Explica pra gente, vai !

- Explica !

- Explica !

- Explica !

- Explica !

- Chega ! – Rei estava se sentindo encurralada e sem saber o que dizer . Como iria explicar aquilo para as crianças ? – Chi-chan ... hã ... por que vocês não podem contar pra ninguém que sabem mexer no computador ? – ela suspira por alguns segundos, imaginando que conseguiu uma saida .

- Por que Okaasan disse pra não contarmos pra ninguém, tia  Rei . E por que a gente leva bronca e eles não ? 

- É, não enrola a gente, tia !

- Enrolar ? – Rei não estava acreditando naquilo . De onde eles tiraram essa idéia . Pensando bem ... eles não tinham apenas 4 anos ? Desde quando eram tão atentos ? – eu ... eu não estou tentando enrolar, eu ... mas por que sua Okaasan não quer que contem pra ninguém ? 

- Ela disse que as pessoas iriam ficar curiosas com a gente, iriam querer colocar a gente em escolas especiais aonde não iriamos ter muitos amigos . E eu não poderia brincar mais com o Shin !

- Nem eu com o Akira e a Meg-chan ! – a menina de cabelos azuis olhava Rei com uma expressão de dar pena – mas por que só nós recebemos bronca, tia ? 

- Ai ... – ela não estava acreditando . Aqueles dois pareicam decididos a crucificá-la se ela não respondesse a pergunta deles . Mas isso lhe trazia antigas memórias, muitas das quais bem interessantes, em especial de quando conheceu Amy . Era uma menina bastante reclusa que só pensava em estudar . Até mesmo quando ela e Usagi foram para uma praia, a mesma não tirava os olhos dos livros .Na verdade, até mesmo entre elas, que eram suas amigas, Amy sempre foi a mais quieta, reclusa . Demorou para ela se abrir com as pessoas, deixar aflorar sua verdadeira personalidade . Até que fazia sentido ela não querer deixar isso acontecer com seus filhos . Devia ter medo de que eles se tornassem gênios reclusos, sem nenhum amigo . Mas, pelo visto, isso estava longe de acontecer . Eram duas crianças lindas e saudáveis, alegres e elétricas, prontas para aprontar mil coisas por todos os lados . E no quesito de serem inteligentes ou não, já havia percebido que eram bastante espertas . E atentas ! Se perguntava o que mais elas sabiam fazer que Amy ocultava . Se sabiam operar um computador, não duvidava que soubessem ler, escrever e fazer outras coisas . Mas, no momento, ela só queria uma coisa : que alguém surgisse ali para resgatá-la daquela situação – olha, que tal se deixar seus ...

- Rei ? O que faz aqui tão cedo ? – Amy chegava na sala, vestindo um macacão de banho e com um olhar de quem estava nas nuvens . Como se para comprovar a teoria de Rei, Roger se aproxima por detrás dela, abraçando-a ternamente .

- Otousan ! Okaasan ! – Os dois "mercuriozinhos" corriam, abraçando seus pais, os quais recebiam belos sorrisos em troca .

- Oi, filhota . Tudo bem, campeão ? – Roger recebia um beijo na bochecha vindo de Chi-chan  .

- Oi, meu tesouro – Amy apertava com força Kinji – o queridinho da Okaasan já acordou, é ? Espera um pouco que eu vou fazer um café caprichado pra vocês, tá ?

- Oba !!!! – ambos gritavam com lindos sorrisos para eles .

- Olá, Rei . O que faz aqui tão cedo ? – Rei encarava ambos, em especial Amy . Seus olhos estavam arregalados, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma – o que foi ? 

- Nada, Roger . Hã, Amy ... nós ... precisamos conversar ... é ... é assunto de mulher, entende .

- Tem algo a ver com o incêndio no templo, Rei ? – Roger a inqueria – se tiver, já estou a parte de tudo, Sailor Marte .

- Hã ? Como ? Não sei do que você está falando, Roger . Na verdade ... do que você me chamou mesmo ? 

- Deixa de cena, Rei . Meu marido já sabe de tudo . Não precisa fingir .

- Mesmo ? E ... desde quando ele sabe ? 

- Desde que eu percebi meu erro . É meu marido, o qual compartilha sua vida comigo . Não posso deixá-lo à parte das coisas que faço, não estaria sendo sincera com ele mesmo . Ele não casou apenas com Mizuno Amy, e sim com tudo o que acompanhava o pacote .

- Lindo . Escuta, por que Chi-chan está fantasiada de Sailor Mercurio ? Vai usá-la em alguma festa ? 

- Fantasiada ? – Amy e Roger se entreolhavam, e ambos se aproximam da menina – filha, onde estava essa roupa ? 

- Aqui na sala, Okaasan . Não ficou linda em mim ? 

- Ficou uma graça, filha – Roger se adiantava – mas eu prefiro vê-la em sua Okaasan, e ninguém mais, ok ? 

- Puxa – ela fazia uma expressão de choro – eu achei tão bonita ! Okaasan, a senhora não pode comprar uma igual pra mim, não ? 

- Posso, filhinha, mas depois, ok ? Estranho – ela começava a retirar a roupa de Chi-chan – por que essa roupa está aqui ? 

- E eu vou saber ? – Rei a ajudava, tirando também o pijama de Kinji, imaginando que iriam dar banho neles – e depois ...

- Hã, querida – Roger coçava a orelha, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo – onde está seu jaleco ? Não devia estar aqui pela sala, junto com sua saia que eu tirei e ... – ele para, como se tivesse descoberto algo – Filhos, vão para o banheiro, que eu já irei dar um banho em vocês, ok ? 

- Tá ! – eles obedecem, correndo para o banheiro . 

- O que foi, querido ? 

- Eu não tirei seu jaleco ? 

- Não, senhor . Eu me lembro muito bem, você desabotou minha blusa , tirou minha saia e depois ... depois ...

- Ei, ei ! Dá pra vocês dois me pouparem desses detalhes ? Tenham a santa paciência, eu ... por que estão rindo ? 

- Hmmm ... – Roger mandava um olhar singular para Amy – então era por isso que você gemia tanto ... mais do que o normal, na verdade . Acho que todo o bairro te ouviu . Me pergunto como as crianças não te ouviram .

- Bem – ela estava levemente ruborizada, mas com um olhar safado para Roger, coisa que Rei percebeu na hora – admito que não me dei conta disso na hora, e nem você . Estavamos tão enebriados com nossos corpos que nem percebemos isso e ... – ela se aproxima, quase que sussurrando no ouvido dele – adorei perder a virgindade com você  - ela se afasta um pouco, sorrindo – de novo .

- Está me dizendo que em sua outra vida você ... hã ... nossa, essa é nova . Não é sempre que alguém pode passar por uma coisa dessas duas vezes .

- E então ? O que achou da experiência de conhecer a fundo uma legitima mercuriana, e melhor ainda, uma princesa ? 

- Confesso que fiquei um pouco espantado agora ... quando você disse que podia retornar ao antigo corpo, achei que fosse força de expressão .

- Dá licença ? Dá pra vocês se lembrarem de que eu estou aqui  ? Me poupem dos detalhes de suas vidas amorosas, oras ! Não é a toa que sua energia está tão grande mesmo destransformada, Amy : Você não está destransformada, passou a noite toda como Sailor Mercurio !!!!!

- Hmmm – ela tinha um olhar de desejo nos olhos,  como se quisesse pular encima de Roger naquele exato momento – sabe que eu gostei, querido ? Me senti com um fôlego maior, uma disposição maior ...

- Um desejo maior ...temos que fazer isso mais vezes .

- Mais tarde – ela tocava seus lábios nos deles – vou estar contando as horas até lá .

Uma gota surgia na testa de Rei . Só faltava mesmo aqueles dois começarem a "brigar" ali, ignorando-a por completo . 

É, só faltava, mesmo .

***

- Vejamos se eu entendi, Rei – Roger estava sentado no sofá, com Amy em seu colo, passando o braço pelo pescoço dele e com outra mão em seu peito . – depois que o templo pegou fogo, graças ao seu mal-humor, claro – Rei franzia o cenho diante da observação de Roger – você transformou um homem, um ser racional em um vegetal, logo depois de ter absorvido as memórias dele, não é ? 

- Sim – Rei respondia meio que a contra-gosto . Não tinha que ficar dando satisfações a Roger . Ele era o marido de Amy, não tinha nada a ver com as Senshis .

- Certo . Amy andou me contando a respeito dos ultimos acontecimentos e ...

- Contou, é  ? Quando ela te contou ? 

- Tivemos uma noite bem longa, Rei – Amy respondia calmamente para Rei – colocamos muito assunto em dia . Muito, mesmo . Na verdade, deixei-o a par dos acontecimentos dos últimos anos, a partir do dia em que eu me transformei pela primeira vez .

- Por que você resolveu contar a ele logo agora ? Estamos no meio de problemas, e você resolve colocar os assuntos em dia logo agora ? – Rei a encarava duramente .

- Ontem a noite, Rei .... eu quase morri . Ainda me pergunto o motivo de estar viva, apesar de saber uma das respostas . Mas naquele breve instante em que eu achei que seria o fim, eu não pensava em você, Usagi ... nem mesmo nos meus filhos . Eu só pensava nele, meu marido . Foi a única coisa que me veio a cabeça . E enquanto eu me arrastava para casa, me perguntava se algo realmente tivesse acontecido, e a enorme tristeza que ele sentiria . Dias, semanas .... ele me procuraria até o fim de sua vida, tentando entender o que foi que realmente aconteceu com sua esposa . – ela faz uma pausa – Diga-me, Rei ... se durante uma missão eu morresse, contaria para Roger que eu era a Sailor Mercurio e o que realmente aconteceu comigo ? 

- Claro que não ! Já seria dificil para ele encarar seu desaparecimento, o mesmo não suportaria descobrir que sua esposa era uma guerreira que vivia perambulando pela cidade . 

- Exatamente por isso . Se há alguém que eu devo satisfação sem questionamento, essa pessoa é ele . Menti para meu amado durante mais tempo do que deveria, justamente para ele . Sei que ele ainda está profundamente magoado por eu não ter confiado nele, mas ele foi capaz de me perdoar, apesar de tudo . Agora, sou eu quem preciso me perdoar . Não sei se conseguirei fazer isso algum dia, mas sei que terei sempre o apoio dele . – Amy se levanta, puxando Roger – vem, querido . Dê-nos alguns instantes, Rei . Temos que conversar a respeito ... em particular . 

Ambos saem da sala, caminhando até o banheiro, deixando Rei ali, sentada na sala .

De certa forma, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto . Ainda estava incomodada por Roger saber a respeito delas justamente naquela hora, mas pelo menos Amy havia tomado uma decisão . Sempre disseram que ela não conseguiria esconder isso para sempre, e que ela ficaria sem alternativa nenhuma quando Kinji e Anchitka começassem a desenvolver alguma caracteristica pouco comum, assim como a força acima do comum de Akira e a telepatia de Megumi .

- Tia Rei ! Olha só como eu estou bonita !

- Você está linda, minha princesinha – ela ajeitava a saia do uniforme escolar de Chi-chan – lembra Amy quando pequena .

- Ai ! Brigada !

- Tia Rei, a senhorita vai nos levar até a escola ? – Ela sentia Kinji a puxando pela perna .

- Não, querido . Só vim até aqui para falar com Amy .

- Ahhhh .... mas eu tava com tanta saudade da tia !

- Jura ? – ela o erguia com um sorriso carinhoso – ah, não fica assim, principezinho ! Olha, a tia Rei vai fazer uma mágica pra vocês, tá ? 

- Oba ! Mágica ! – ambos diziam ao mesmo tempo .

- Isso mesmo . Vamos começar com algo simples, ok ? Vejamos ... Chi-chan, vou adivinhar o que você está pensando . Posso ? 

- Claro !

- Vejamos ... você está esperando sua Okaasan chegar para ela pentear seu cabelo e dizer se ele está bonito ou não, certo ?

- Puxa ! A senhora tem mesmo poderes mágicos, tia Rei !

- Agora eu ! Eu ! Eu ! – Kinji pulava próximo a ela – adivinha no que eu estou pensando, tia ! Adivinha !

- Você está pensando que se comer todo o espinafre que sua mãe servir no almoço, você vai ficar alto e forte, daí quando Akira vier defender sua irmã, você vai dar uma surra nele . Estou certo ? 

- Está ! Nossa ! A senhora é demais, tia ! Sabe alguma mágica pra fazer eu bater no Akira ? 

- Não tenho nenhuma "mágica" para isso, Kinji – ela segurava uma risada, e se concentrava ao máximo para impedi-la – mas possso ensiná-lo a não levar a pior quando alguém vier pra cima de você . E agora, outra mágica – ela se erguia – eu vou subir por uma escada invisivel !

- Invisivel ? – Kinji a olhava de forma curiosa – como é que a senhora vai fazer, isso, tia ? 

- Dêem uma olhada – Rei começa a caminha até que, em determinado momento, ela ergue um pouco a perna, como se fosse pisar em um degrau superior, e sobe nele . Para a surpresa dos Gêmeos, ela continua fazendo aquilo, andando no ar como se estivesse realmente subindo uma escada invisivel . Anchitka chega a passar debaixo dela para tentar descobrir como ela fazia aquilo, Kinji batia com as mãos aonde ela passava, mas não sentia nada . Será que a escada só podia ser tocada por ela ? 

***

- Ai ! Cuidado !

- Pare de chorar, esse cravo nas suas costas está horrivel, ou melhor, estava .

- Mas tem que fazer isso no meio do banho ? 

- Querido ....

- Certo . Hora de exercitar meu direito de contribuir com as decisões de uma Sailor . Vejamos ... vamos repassar alguns pontos, certo ? 

- Certo . Rei descobriu onde fica a base dos nossos inimigos, e está reunindo todas para um ataque .

- Parece um plano bem simples ... mas e se algo der errado ? 

- Rezo para que não dê . 

- Não é o suficiente – ele ensaboava as costas dela – não é mesmo .

- Eu sei, é tão perigoso quanto o que eu havia lhe dito . 

- Entende minha posição, não entende ? Mesmo você já tendo passado por isso antes, não deixo de ficar preocupado . Imagino que Rei tenha um plano de ataque formado . Mas e de defesa ? Ou de fuga, em caso de necessidade ? Imagino que não vão deixar para improvisar na última hora, não é mesmo ? 

- Bom ... agora que você comentou ...

- Vocês não tem um plano reserva, não é mesmo ? 

- Bem ... nunca agimos assim . Geralmente, ou melhor, sempre invadimos, resolvemos tudo e vamos embora . Claro que , na maioria das vezes, literalmente contavamos com o acaso, como quando Usagi enfrentou Beryl no polo norte e teve sorte ao usar o Cristal de Prata, ou quando Chibiusa revelou ter um cristal de prata também ...

- Ou quando Usagi virou SuperSailorMoon, certo ? Ou na luta contra a tal Sailor Galáxia, em que todas vocês praticamente morreram, correto ? 

- É ...

- Francamente, Amy ... eu não me sinto nem um pouco seguro em ver você saindo de casa assim . 

- É diferente, estamos mais preparada para o que possa acontecer e ....

- Vocês mal tem um plano ! E se tudo der errado, o que acontece ? 

- Não vai dar .

- Você disse que quase morreu ontem atrás de uma pista . Aconteceu o que você esperava ? Até então vocês sempre agiram assim, como espera que eu me sinta seguro ? Por acaso estão contando que na última hora uma de vocês vai ficar mais poderosa e salvar o dia ? É isso, querem lutar contra as probabilidades ? 

- Não . Mas você está certo . Ultimamente cada uma andou tomando seu próprio rumo . Não temos agido como uma equipe de verdade . Mas são justamente as crises que nos unem, que nos fortalecem . Rei .... Makoto ... Usagi ... Minako ... cada uma tem seu ponto forte e sua fraqueza ... suas ascensões e seus declinios ...mas são justamente as suas individualidades, o seu jeito de ser, que acabam contribuindo para o grupo como um todo . Não somos uma equipe perfeita, e os últimos acontecimentos provaram isso . Cada uma seguiu seu próprio plano . Makoto foi até o Reino Negro, Rei tentou desvendar suas memórias, eu continuei com as minhas pesquisas ... mas a cada falha, a cada erro e descoberta, aprendemos mais e mais . 

- Desculpe, querida ... mas não me convenceu . Não me convenceu, mesmo . Mas ... não temos escolha, não é mesmo ? 

- Infelizmente ....

- Eu sei . Precisam de você . Mas concorda comigo que não me apresentou razões o suficiente para ficar tranquilo ? 

- Sim – ela o abraçava, jogando a cabeça no peito dele – desculpe, querido . Me desculpe .

- Ai, ai, minha úlcera ...

- Mas você não tem úlcera .

- Não vai demorar muito para eu ter uma ... querida, eu ... por favor ...

- Roger ... por tudo o que nós passamos ... eu nunca te pedi tal coisa, e não pretendo tornar a pedir ... mas por favor ... não peça para eu ficar, pois se você pedir, me deixará totalmente confusa . Sou uma mercuriana, tenho a capacidade de pensar logicamente até mesmo sofrendo uma grande pressão ... mas você acabou com tudo isso . Anulou de vez minha frieza . Por favor, querido . Não me faça sair daqui achando que estou caminhando em direção a morte, por favor . Por favor .

***

- E agora, o meu melhor truque ! Nada nas mãos, nada nas mangas, e lá vai ! – Rei abre a palma da mão diante de Anchitka e Kinji, e uma pequena chama surge nesta . 

- UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Viram só ? 

- Nossa, tia ! Que mágica legal ! Posso pegar ? Posso ? Posso ? 

- Hmmm ... tudo bem, Kinji ... mas tenha cuidado – a chama toma a forma de uma pequena bola, a qual se aproxima de Kinji . 

Ele fica impressionado com aquilo . A pequena bola de fogo, sobrevoando-o e se aproximando . Quando ele abre a palma da mão, a bola para a poucos centimetros, não o tocando, mas ficando ali parada . 

Rei observava aquilo atentamente . Para ela, era fogo, mas para ele ... era uma maravilha . A maravilha da inocência, na verdade . Você nunca conseguia ver, quando adulto, a mesma coisa com os olhos de uma criança . 

O pequeno observava a pequena bola de fogo que pairava em suas mãos . Um desejo enorme de compreender como tal coisa era possível, como aquela mágica era realizada se formava dentro de si . Sentia uma vontade imensurável de tocar naquilo, mas um medo que fora transmitido desde cedo pelos pais lhe dizia para não faze-lo . 

Mas ... era quente ... era engraçado e ... belo . O calor transmitido era tão agradável . Era novo demais para compreender, mas naquele momento, se lembrou das vezes em que ficava até tarde em sua cama, nos dias de frio . 

-  O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU FILHO ?!?!?!?

- Por que o desespero, Amy ? Só estou entretendo eles  um pouco e ...

- Não banque a desentedida ! Está é querendo ver se eles sabem fazer algo de especial, não é ? – Amy cerrava os dentes para Rei, e a mesma percebe na hora o quanto a energia desta estava elevada . Tinha que se lembrar de que Amy estava transformada, e ela não . Não era sábio começar uma discussão ali dentro . 

- Querida – Roger tocava no ombro da mesma – veja aquilo – ele apontava para Kinji . 

A principio Amy continuava com os dentes cerrados, mas cedeu um pouco ao ver a expressão de ambos . Olhavam aquilo com tanta ... inocência . Nunca poderiam  imaginar que o mesmo fogo que os divertia, também já fora responsável pela morte de tantos . 

- Amy ... nós temos que ir . Agora . Ainda temos que falar com Makoto e Minako . 

- Não sei se Minako irá ...

- Ela irá . Ela é uma Sailor . A líder das Sailors . 

- Vou trocar de roupa – ela pega as roupas de Sailor Mercurio que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e vai até seu quarto, vestindo-as novamente .

- Tenha cuidado, Rei . 

- Eu vou ter, não se preocupe . Nós cuidamos de nós mesmas, Roger . Uma protege a outra . 

- Não estou falando disso ... refiro-me a você ter cuidado . Dezenas de testemunhas presenciaram o modo que você e Makoto agiram ontem, tente ser mais responsável .

- Responsável ? – ela olhava feio para ele – Roger, se quer saber, nós estamos lá fora salvando sua pele e garantindo um futuro para seus filhos, ouviu ? Não preciso que venha me dizer como eu devo fazer meu trabalho . 

- Pois eu acho que sim . Você lançou um turbilhão de chamas próximo a uma escola cheia de crianças e Makoto usou seus poderes, fazendo a rede local entrar em curto . Foi uma tremenda sorte não haverem feridos . Da próxima vez, tenha mais cuidado . 

- É fácil falar . Queria ver se fosse você quem estivesse se arriscando . 

- Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades, Rei . Eu não tenho nenhum, mas me preocupo em andar por uma cidade em que eu possa encontrar pessoas lutando sem a menor preocupação com as pessoas ao seu redor . Ou saber que a escola dos meus filhos pode ser incendiada por algo parecido . 

- Roger, que tal se você ...

- Estou pronta – Amy retornava para a sala e Rei percebeu o quanto o poder dela diminuiu . Deveria ter vestido a roupa e revertido a transformação – vamos embora, Rei . Temos muito o que conversar pelo caminho .- ela dá um beijo de despedida em Roger, o qual estava estático – querido ? 

- Minha nossa, Amy ... olhe só aquilo !

Ambas olhavam para a mão de Roger, a qual apontava para Kinji . Rei dá com os ombros , não entendendo, até que ela arregala os olhos também . 

A ... a chama que ela criou e deixou sobrevoando acima das mãos de Kinji ... ela ainda estava lá !

- Filho ? – Amy dava um passo em direção a Kinji, o qual estava com os olhos vidrados no pequeno globo flamejante . O menino estava paraslisado, fitando aquilo de tal modo que todo o resto perdera sua importância . 

Dura apenas um segundo, um curto e breve segundo, de modo que o globo crepita mais forte, aumentando levemente de tamanho .

Como era linda . Linda e bela, aquela chama . Pulsava suavelmente em suas mãos, de modo que já não as sobrevoava, e sim as tocava . Sentia o fogo tocando-o, emitindo suas propriedades . 

- Kami-sama – Rei olhava aquilo sem sequer piscar . Já vira Megumi criar uma chama, mas a mesma nunca conseguiu mantê-la por tanto tempo quanto o pequeno Kinji estava fazendo . Nunca ! –Amy, isso é ... é incrivel ! Desde quando ele ...

- É a primeira vez que eu vejo tal coisa – Amy suava frio diante da cena, e Roger mal conseguia acreditar em seus olhos .

- Incrivel ... meu filho ... meu próprio filho ... é um mutante ! Querida, onde está aquele cartão do professor Xavier que nós guardamos ? – Amy o olhava duramente, demonstrando que não gostou nem um pouco do comentário – desculpe, não pude resistir .

- Incrivel . Kinji, tente diminuir o tamanho da chama, querido – os olhos do menino brilham por um leve momento e a chama diminui de tamanho – muito bom, agora aumente o tamanho dela – novamente o brilho, e a chama aumenta de tamanho – ótimo, agora ...

- KINJI !!!!! – Amy gritava, quebrando a concentração dele .

- Hã ? – O pequeno é tirado de seu mundo particular, de modo que a chama se apaga por completo – ah, mas eu tava conseguindo !

- Mano, comé que cê fez isso ? – Chi-chan se aproximava, olhando para as mãos dele : intactas – me mostra ! Me mostra ! Me mostra ! Anda ! Anda !Anda !

- Ah, sei lá ! Eu só fiquei olhando pro truque da tia Rei e ... uau, acho que aprendi a magia dela, deixa eu tentar ! – ele abre a palma da mão e fecha os olhos – anda ! anda ! anda ! Fogo ! Fogo ! Fogo..... fogofogofogofogofogo !!!! – infelizmente, nada acontece – ah, que chato ! – havia uma visivel expressão de desapontamento na face dele .

- Vamos, Rei – Amy praticamente empurrava Rei para fora de casa – até mais, querido . E Kinji, não quero ver você fazendo isso novamente, entendeu ? 

- Mas ...

- Entendeu, filho ? – ela o olhava duramente .

- Tá bom .

- E Chi-chan, não quero que o imite . Ficou claro ? 

- Mas Okaasan ...

- Filha !

- Tá – ela acena, se despedindo de Amy . Quando a porta se fecha, ambos estavam encarando Roger, o desapontamento era visivel em suas faces – Otousan, o que houve com a Okaasan ? 

- É . Eu tava fazendo uma coisa tão legal e a Okaasan me interrompeu ! Puxa !

- Calma, filhinho, calma . Okaasan estava com a cabeça cheia, quando ela voltar, a gente conversa melhor sobre isso .

- Mas Otousan – Anchitka o puxava pela calça – por que só o Kinji pode fazer isso e eu não, heim ? Porqueporqueporqueporqueporque ?

É ... realmente seria um longo dia .... 

***

- Não faça isso novamente, Rei . 

- Não queria aparecer de surpresa na sua casa, eu ...

- Não se faça de desentendida – apesar da frieza em sua voz, Rei já aprendera a perceber o quando sua amiga estava furiosa . – que isso não se repita . 

- Amy ... eu só estava fazendo uma brincadeira com eles para passar o tempo . Esperava que eu hibernasse enquanto você e Roger tomavam banho ? Tenho sentimentos, sabia ? Não resisto a um olhar de carência vindo deles !

- Pois trate de arrumar outra pessoa para fazer suas brincadeiras, Rei . Não quero ver você utilizando seus poderes na presença de meus filhos, entendeu ? Tampouco irei aceitar qualquer manifestação sua, mesmo a mais inocente . 

- Não vai conseguir esconder deles para sempre o que são . Eles vão acabar manifestando alguma ...

- Dane-se . Isso não significa que eles precisem desenvolver isso . São meus filhos e enquanto estiverem sob a minha responsabilidade, irão dançar conforme a minha música, isso inclui qualquer ser anormal que pisar em minha casa . 

- "Anormal" ? 

- Você me entendeu . Não quero que Megumi faça alguma "brincadeira" do tipo lá em casa, ficou claro ? 

- Como quiser, "manipuladora" Amy, mas não temos tempo para discussões . Já sei quem está por trás de tudo isso, e resolvi convidar você para fazer uma visitinha a ele, sabe . 

- Já esperava por isso . E já te adianto que Seo não está pra brincadeira . 

- Seo ? Você o conhece ? 

- Nekomi Seo, Reitor da Universidade de Tóquio .Aposto que já descobriu quem são essas pessoas com quem lutamos, certo ? 

- Todos filhos ...

- ... adotivos . Aquele cara que eu chutei nos escombros do centro, ele se chamava Nekomi Maki . Semanas atrás, no cais do porto, tive uma luta inesperada com um mendigo chamado Nekomi Yosho . Semana passada Minako e Makoto travaram uma verdadeir batalha com dois homens chamados Aruma e Yuji . Nekomi Aruma e Nekomi Yuji . Aquele infeliz que você transformou em um vegetal, ele se chama Nekomi Kléb . Todos eles são filhos do homem conhecido como Nekomi Seo .

- Descobri isso tudo acessando a mente daquele sujeito ... mas e você ? 

- É fácil encontrar o resto quando você tem um ponto de partida . Depois que cheguei até Seo, encontrar os outros foi fácil . Afinal, todos eles são registrados, tem documentos, até mesmo certidão de nascimento . 

- Sério ? 

- Título de eleitor, carteira de motorista, matricula em escolas, universidades, carteira de trabalho ...

- Já esperava por isso . Os relances que tive das memórias dele frequentemente mostravam eles fazendo coisas simples, levando uma vida normal  .

- Exato . Essas pessoas estão em nosso meio há anos . Cresceram aqui na cidade, ao nosso redor . 

- E o que mais descobriu, Amy ? 

- O que você descobriu ? 

- Bem ... essas pessoas que morreram ... isso tinha um propósito . Lembra do que Minako disse ? 

- Claro que lembro . Na verdade, pensei a mesma coisa . Essas pessoas não foram mortas por acaso, foram mortas para terem uma energia deles roubada . 

- A alma – completava Rei – morreram para terem suas almas roubadas . 

- Fui até Seo ontem . Quando descobri que as pessoas que encontramos eram parentes dele, fui correndo até lá . Queria ter certeza de que eu estava errada, de que era uma mera coincidência, mas me enganei . E paguei caro por isso, ele estava acompanhada de outra professora que o estava auxiliando, Sumire .

- Sumire ? 

- Exato . E você, Rei ? O que mais descobriu ? 

- Eles tem um problema sério de falta de originalidade ...

***

Sua mente estava dispersa . Mal conseguia se arrumar, tampouco preparar o café para seu filho. 

Quando se deu conta, estava sentada na sala, olhando para o vazio . O enorme sentimento de desgosto que sentia a estava destruindo rapidamente, e se continuasse assim, algo pior poderia acontecer . 

E ele não podia fazer nada . Simplesmente, nada . Tentou ajudá-la, mas no fim, trouxe-lhe a alegria e a tristeza de uma vez só . 

- Minako ...

- Não ... não fale comigo . Não quero ouvir isso novamente . Já estou cheia disso, Joshua .  CHEIA !!!!

- Mas ...

- O que quer que eu diga, Josh ? O que ? Que eu entendo ? Que te compreendo ? Sim, eu te entendo ... mas o que você quer que eu faça, o que ? Quer me castigar por todos os meus erros, é ? Acha que eu já não sofri bastante ? Pois bem, Lanzorei Joshua, siga em frente, por que você está conseguindo o que tanto almeja . 

- Minako ... eu não queria ...

- NÃO QUERIA ?!?!? – as lágrimas corriam soltas pelos seus olhos – o que você acha que eu senti naquele dia, na lua ? Eu estava lutando com todas as minhas forças, contra todas as possibilidades, sabia ? Mas era uma guerra que nós sabiamos de antemão que seria perdia .

- Sabiam ? – havia uma expressão de curiosidade na face dele .

- Todas as Sailors sabiam ! A rainha Serenity convocou todas as Sailors para defenderem o castelo ... mas Setsuna não apareceu . Alguns acharam que ela estava atrasada, algo estranho de se pensar para a guardião do portal do tempo, mas no fundo, sabiamos o que era . Setsuna sempre teve a função de proteger o portal do tempo, não podia se dar ao luxo de deixá-lo sem um guardião . Ela sabia que aquela seria nossa última batalha ... nós percebemos isso quando ela não foi ... eu só pensava em você, querido . Em nossa vida, em tudo o que deixei para trás ... somente em você . E agora te vendo, sinto o quanto você sofreu com o que houve em seguida, quando a Federação de Planetas entrou em decliniou, os planetas entraram em conflito ... você sofreu muito, não é mesmo ? 

- Eu sofri ... eu perdi uma pessoa muito importante para mim, Minako . 

- Inana . Por favor, me chame de Inana . 

- Você não é Inana, Minako . Tem os poderes dele e as memórias dela, mas não é Inana . É uma outra vida, cheia de possibilidades . 

- Não interessa ! Eu te quero ! Te desejo ! Te almejo !

- .....

- .....

- .....

- .....

- ..... já vi que esse papo não vai levar a lugar algum . Então, minha cara, irei apelar, e pode me mandar para o inferno depois disso . Pra começar, o que houve com você ? Está tão estranha ... nunca foi assim !

- Sempre fui assim, Joshua ! Sempre !

- Okaasan ? Com quem está falando ? 

- Com ninguém, minha jóia . Vá tomar seu banho, que nós temos que ir para a escola, vá .

- A senhora não iria me lavar ? 

- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, lindinho . 

- Tá bom . – ele se afasta da sala .

- Quanta falsidade, Minako . Deveria ser mais sincera com seu próprio filho !

- ....

- Muda de novo . Sua personalidade está assim desde o que aconteceu voltou da  cidade dos youmas .

- Aquilo – ela encostava a mão no peito, como se uma dor enorme invadisse seu corpo – aquilo foi ...

- Você não conseguiu dar conta de seus próprios poderes, Minako . Por isso está assim .

- Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu ! – ela bufava – me mostrou meus erros, os meus pecados, as minhas falhas ...o tipo de pessoa na qual eu havia me tornado !

- Inana não diria isso .

- Eu sou Inana ! Não pode saber o que eu sinto !

- Como não ? Estamos unidos para sempre, lembra ?

- Pare com isso ! Pare com esse seu maldito jogo de palavras ! Por que me tortura, Joshua ? Por que ? Será que não percebe o meu sofrimento ? 

- E você ? Não percebe o meu ? Não sabe o quão grande é o meu sofrimento de vê-la em tal situação, sem poder fazer nada ? Se seus poderes não tivessem se voltado contra você, não teria agido assim, Minako . NUNCA ! 

- Não importa ! Não importa !

- Não ? Eu não tenho o direito de condená-la a isso, Minako ! Não tenho ! Inana está dentro de você, mas não é você, assim como Neith ...

- Como disse ? 

- Nada , esqueça, temos coisas mais importantes para ...

- Neith ... você disse Neith ... eu me lembro desse nome … Neith … me lembro muito bem dele, na verdade, o mesmo tem uma importância enorme para mim ... sinto que era algo muito importante relacionado ao meu passado, Joshua . Ao nosso passado .

- Esqueça, Minako . Isso não importa mais . 

- Claro que importa ! O que você está me escondendo, Joshua ? O que ? Fale !

- Não estou escondendo nada do qual você já saiba ...

- Não me venha com esse jogo de palavras de novo ! Ande ! 

- Estou parado, não andando . 

- Meu amado marido ... qual é o problema ? Por que está mentindo para mim ? Não adianta, nossas almas estão em sincronia até o fim dos tempo, um sabe exatamente o que o outro sente . Por que esse nome tem uma importância enorme para mim ? E por que, em meu sonho, não encontrei nenhuma referência a ele ?

- Você tem problemas maiores para se preocupar do que com Neith . 

- Por exemplo ? 

- Sua amiga, a Sailor Mercúrio, está na porta . 

Como se para confimar o que ele disse, a campainha tocava .

- Ainda não terminamos com isso, Joshua – ela  se aproxima e abre a porta – Olá, Amy . Madrugou ? 

- Não temos tempo para isso, Minako . Rei descobriu aonde ficar o quartel-general dos nossos inimigos, e pelo visto, eles vão dar sua ultima cartada agora . Vim te buscar, não temos tempo para ...

- Eu não irei, Amy . 

- Como é ?!?!?!?

***

De novo, não . 

Outro golpe o havia acertado em cheio .

E seu corpo voava perigosamente pelos céus, em direção a escadaria, enquanto o mesmo girava . 

Tinha que fazer algo, mas o que ? 

Ela sempre fora dura . Nesse quesito, sempre . Todo dia, antes de ir para a escola, e no fim do dia, antes do jantar, eles faziam aquilo . 

Batalha .

Realizavam uma pequena batalha ali, aproveitando que não havia nenhum dos alunos presentes . 

Não tinha nada a ver com o estilo que ela lhe ensinou . Na verdade, era obrigação dele conciliar seu estilo com aquele outro tipo de treinamento que ela lhe ministrava . 

Joviano . 

Desde cedo ela ensinou para o mesmo a arte que havia recebido de seu sensei, e o mesmo demonstrava ser um bom aluno . Mas era mais do que um estilo, era um modo de vida, uma filosofia , por assim dizer . Era baseado no incrivel potencial do ser humano, na sua capacidade infinita de evoluir . Ele praticava movimentos e katas básicos, as vezes alguns avançados, analisando-os cuidadosamente, sentindo o que cada movimento fazia, como fazia, qual era sua finalidade e a reação que eles geravam em seu próprio corpo . Era um momento em que ele deveria se preocupar única e exclusivamente com sua "arte",  e a beleza da mesma . 

No entanto, naquele seu outro treinamento, as coisas eram um pouco diferentes . Ele tinha que lutar de duas formas : com garra e estilo . Tinha que usar sua "arte" e, ao mesmo tempo, se adaptar aos movimentos que sua sensei fazia em "modo joviano".

Ela simplesmente lutava com ele usando suas verdadeiras forças, as quais ela não demonstrava para ninguém . E que força enorme ela tinha . E velocidade também . 

E, claro, ainda usava seus poderes . O mesmo , em pleno ar, dobra o corpo fazendo um "C", escapando por pouco de uma Centelha de Júpiter . 

Por pouco, ele pensava . A centelha passa de raspão, de modo que algumas fagulhas o atingem, fazendo-o cair de modo que sentia como seus músculos estivessem paralisados . 

Não todos, mas alguns . 

Makoto observava Akira tentar se levantar, de braços cruzados . 

Dez anos . Apenas dez anos . 

E ainda conseguia se levantar depois daquilo . 

Algumas memórias retornavam a sua mente . Memórias de eventos acontecidos há tanto tempo, que lhe falhavam a memória . 

Ela olha para trás, para sua casa . Ambos estavam ali, literalmente no topo de uma colina . O antigo Templo Hikawa era uma mera escadaria comparado com a escadaria deles . 

E seu filho subia e descia aquela escadaria em poucos instantes . As vezes, pulando dez degraus de cada vez, na subida e na descida, sem perder o  fôlego . 

Lembrava-se divertidamente do dia em que ela estava esgotada e ele a carregou no colo pela escadaria, sem parar um minuto para descansar . 

Realmente, era um Joviano . 

Mas não era esse o verdadeiro motivo dela tê-lo treinado . Não mesmo . 

Aquilo aflorava como as flores na primavera . 

Aquele foi o dia em que ela teve a maior surpresa da sua vida . Estava pronta para abandonar a vida de Sailor para sempre, dedicar-se a ser uma mãe e somente isso, quando aquilo aconteceu .

Quer dizer, para alguém com o tipo de vida ao qual ela estava acostumada, aquilo era fichinha . Youmas, Sailors renegadas, droids ... um mero curto-circuito não era nada comparado com o que ela já presenciou .

Mas quando tal coisa é causada por uma criança recém-nascida, então é um motivo a mais para se ficar preocupada . 

Ocasionalmente ela se via perguntando o que aconteceria se tivesse atendido o apelo de seu filho bem antes, se tivesse ido ajudá-lo quando ouviu o choro . Teria sido diferente ? Poderia tudo aquilo ter sido impedido ? 

Dificilmente . Se não fosse ali, seria em outro lugar . No parque, na escola  ... na verdade, fora pura sorte ter acontecido ali, diante de seus olhos . 

Mas aquilo a alertou . Seu filho ... ele poderia ser perigoso . Ou melhor, representava perigo real e imediato para todos que o cercavam . Seria arriscado demais permitir que ele saisse para brincar, fosse em alguma festa ou assistisse a uma aula com aquela coisa que podia fazer . Não só pra ele, mas para todos os que o cercavam . 

Mas também não podia mantê-lo trancafiado em casa . Ele não tinha a menor culpa, não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo . 

Se ele tivesse nascido em outra época, teria pensado de forma diferente ? Teria tido mais cabeça, mais conhecimento e maturidade para enfrentar uma situação daquelas ? Talvez ... mas o que importava era o aqui e o agora, e ela tinha uma criança que poderia causar problemas para ela mesma . 

E para ele, também . O que aconteceria se ele fizesse tal coisa em uma área movimentada ? E se pessoas inescrupulosas resolvessem fazer testes com ele, trata-lo como uma cobaia ? Seu filho ? Sua jóia ? Seu tesouro, seu maior orgulho ... tratado como um animal ? NUNCA !!!

Não era algo como o caso de Megumi, cujas habilidades poderiam ser mais facilmente controladas, e mesmo que não fossem, os estragos causados não seriam tão graves assim . Com ele era diferente . Quando ela lutou contra Death, percebeu as explosões que seus poderes causavam nas redes elétricas ao seu redor . Se seu filho perdesse o controle, poderia causar um curto-circuito que poderia gerar uma reação em cadeia e deixar muitas, mas muitas pessoas feridas . 

O que fazer ? Afinal, se ele chorasse, aquilo poderia acontecer de novo . 

Tinha que dar um jeito naquilo, naquela energia enorme que ele possuía desde pequeno . 

Tinha que ensiná-lo a redirecioná-la . A manter o controle de si . 

Foi dificil, mas conseguiu . A energia em si fora redirecionada para seu corpo, para todo o seu corpo de forma igual . A energia em si fora desenvolvida lentamente e, como consequência, ele podia fazer coisas que uma criança de sua idade não fazia . Certo, comparado com ela ou com outra senshi não chegava a ser grande coisa, mas não deixava de ser impressionante para uma criança . 

Ele balançava a cabeça . Tinha que ter algum jeito, alguma forma de atingi-la . Se não o fizesse, o treino não terminava . Ele tinha que quebrar a defesa dela, de alguma forma . 

Apenas para ela aumentar o ritmo do treino um pouquinho só  .

Sempre foi assim . Ele tinha que superar seus próprios limites apenas para ela usar um pouquinho mais de suas verdadeiras forças . 

Hmmm ... quanto tempo até o inverso acontecer ?

Ele estava parado há mais tempo do que o normal . Bom, ela pensava, isso era algo muito bom . Ele tinha que aprender a não agir impulsivamente, a escolher o melhor momento . 

E colocar um pouco mais de pressão naquilo seria ótimo para seu aprendizado .

Ele pisca quando ela corre em sua direção e estica a perna na vertical, de modo que ele dá um pequeno salto e gira seu pequeno corpo, escapando do chute . Não obstante, ela o soco ainda no ar, arremessando seu corpo para trás . 

Tinha que fazer algo . 

Ignorando parte dar dor – algo bem dificil de se fazer, considerando-se que sua "força" pouca ou nenhuma diferença fazia comparada a ela – Akira começa a girar o corpo, calculando o movimento de forma precisa, até que ele toca com os pés em uma arvore e, tomando impulso, lança-se em direção a sua progenitora . 

Ela dá um leve sorriso com isso, mas balança a cabeça . Uma das desvantagens de você estar no ar era o fato de que você perdia parte de sua capacide de movimentação . Ela continua parada, antecipando o movimento dele . Iria interceptá-lo com facilidade, era só se posicionar no momento certo .

Akira estava com as mãos esticadas para a frente, de modo que, quando Makoto dá o soco, ele segura na mão dela e a usa como ponto de apoio para se jogar contra o chão . A mesma mal tem tempo de processar a informação, diante da ação dele . 

Percebendo que a guarda da mesma estava semi-aberta, ele inicia seu ataque . A mesma percebe na hora e leva sua mão para bloquear seu estômago, sabendo o que ele faria .

Ou pelo menos pensava . 

Aquilo fora totalmente inesperado . O jovem de olhos verdes  literalmente começou a "escala-lá" : ele foi subindo pelo corpo dela, pisando em seu pé, seu joelho, sua barriga, seus seios, seus ombros e afundando a perna no rosto dela, tomando impulso para um salto . Surpresa pela ação do filho, Makoto balança o rosto para retirar a terra dos olhos, de modo que, quando ela olha para cima, ela vê duas coisas : primeiro, a luz do Sol ferindo seus olhos e, em segundo, seu filho, executando um giro perfeito poucos centimetros acima dela, de modo que o joelho dele vinha perigosamente em sua direção .

Tudo isso em décimos de segundo .

Um forte choque fora ouvido, e Makoto sentia uma leve dor em sua mão, a qual ela usara para bloquear o golpe . Mas o choque fora potente, ela concluiu . O giro do corpo serviu para dar mais força ao mesmo, de modo que, apesar de ter salvado seu rosto, ainda conseguiu sentir sua mão bater violentamente contra ele . O barulho fora simplesmente do choque do joelho de Akira contra seus ossos .Se tal coisa fora pelo fato dela não ter tido tempo de executar um bloqueio perfeito ou não, isso não sabia . A única coisa que lhe vinha a mente naquele hora era o fato de Akira ter sumido . Onde ele ....

Seus olhos se voltam para baixo, aonde eles se encontram com os dele . O mesmo não havia perdido tempo e já estava armando um movimento, aproveitando sua guarda baixo . Armando, não . Já estava aplicando .

Ela pouco pode fazer quando Akira flexiona os joelhos e, em um poderoso soco vertical, afunda seu punho na barriga de Makoto, de modo que ela é pega de surpresa, expelindo violentamente todo o seu ar . 

De nada adiantava ter uma grande resistência, alguns pontos do corpo eram incrivelmente suscetiveis a dor, ela pensava . 

Mas ainda não acreditava que ele havia conseguido tal proeza . 

Ela rapidamente se recobra, direcionando seu punho para baixo para atingi-lo, mas o mesmo tão logo toca no chão dá um impulso para trás, escapando do soco, o qual abre um pequeno buraco no chão . 

Um buraco ! Ela fez um buraco ! Céus, ela havia aumentado o nível do treinamento !

Aparentemente ela estava satisfeita com o golpe e a velocidade de reação do mesmo . Foi um bom desenvolvimento, já faziam alguns dias desde que praticaram e ...

Makoto arregala os olhos, quando se dá conta de algo . Uma coisa que não percebera anteriormente, mas que esteve na sua cara esse tempo todo . 

Havia um sorriso nos olhos de Akira . Um sorriso de satisfação . 

Mas, instintivamente, ela sabia que esse sorriso não era de ter conseguido atingi-la, tampouco de poder ter dado o seu melhor . 

Era um sorriso que ela já vira quando ele lutava contra seus outros alunos, contra Megumi ... e nos campeonatos dos quais participava . Sempre imaginou que era sua forma de demonstrar sua calma em um combate, mas não . Esteve na sua cara todos esses anos, e só agora ela percebeu . 

Akira ... seu filho ... seu primogênito . 

Ele ... ele realmente gostava de lutar . Não que fosse um brigão que vivia arrumando brigas em qualquer esquina, mas o mesmo admirava um duelo, um combate . Não lutava pelo prazer de vencer, de provar que era o mais forte, de tirar vantagem ... ele lutava simplesmente por que gostava . 

Akira joga seu corpo para frente e toma impulso, literalmente "voando baixo" em direção a Makoto . 

A mesma apenas fica parada, esperando pelo ataque . Ele já havia feito isso em um outro combate, e tentar aquilo novamente seria um erro, mas ele teria que aprender isso da pior forma . Ele iria parar bem próximo dela, saltar e atingir seu rosto, como fez antes . 

Infelizmente, as coisas não foram assim . 

Realmente ele parou próximo dela, e a mesma se levantou um pouco para contra-atacar ... exatamente como ele esperava . Aproveitando-se dessa brecha e ainda abaixado, ele dobra os joelhos e impulsiona-se mais uma vez, passando pelas pernas daquela mulher alta, surpreendendo-a não pela manobra própriamente dita, mas pela esperteza dele . 

Ela sabia que, independente do que fosse fazer, seria atingida . Se olhasse para trás, ele saltaria e atingiria seu rosto . Se ela se abaixasse, ele erraria o primeiro chute, mas com certeza atingiria nela um chute de cima para baixo, forçando-a a cair e deixando-a vulnerável para um outro ataque . Bom, dos males, o pior . 

Ela se vira, já atacando . Como esperado, Akira havia saltado e atingido-a ... e como havia doído ! Seu filho havia acertado-a com uma joelhada, a qual estava sendo preparada desde o momento em que ele passou por debaixo de suas pernas e saltou . Se não tivesse alguma resistência, com certeza teria perdido metade dos seus dentes !

No entanto, como já estava preparada, o golpe não deteve seu avanço, pelo contrário, seu punho continuou seguindo seu caminho, de forma que o atingiu em cheio na barriga, expelindo violentamente todo o ar que preenchia seus pulmões . E se não bastasse, o soco dela o empurrou para cima, deixando-o impossibilitado de executar qualquer tipo de ação evasiva . 

Mas o que a surpreende é o fato dele, em pleno ar, girar o corpo para poder cair de pé . 

Ele ... ele iria continuar atacando . Iria continuar atacando, mesmo . Já percebera isso de seu filho : o mesmo nunca desistia . Nunca, mesmo . Enquanto tivesse forças, iria até o fim . 

Mas uma coisa curiosa era que ele aprendeu a não se deixar levar por completo . Ela agia e reagia . Não ficava apenas dando uma seqüencia fulminante de golpes a esmo e a direito, pelo contrário, usava naquele treinamento em estilo Joviano, tudo o que aprendera em treinamento no estilo humano . 

E ai dele se ousasse deixar seu estilo regredir. 

Mas a verdade, a verdade era que não podia continuar com aquilo . Por mais que negasse, sentia uma ponta de orgulho de suas origens, de seu povo, e esse orgulho aumentava ao ver aquele garoto se levantar . Que força e determinação ele tinha ! Mas não podia continuar assim, tinha coisas mais importante para fazer . 

- TROVÃO DE JÚPITER ! – ela dispara seu ataque . Estava destransformada, mas aprendeu como executá-lo dessa forma, apesar de ficar um pouco mais cansada . Akira ouviu as palavras dela e, melhor ainda, sentiu aquela oscilação de energia vindo em sua direção . O que fazer ? Tinha que reagir, do contrário seria atingido . Se continuasse assim, quando ele terminasse o giro e tocasse o chão, seria atingido em cheio pelo ataque . O que fazer, pensava ? O que fazer ? 

- Ah, josta ! – e mal ele terminava, sente o ataque de sua Okaasan fulminando-o . Se ela maneirou na potência do golpe, isso não sabia, apenas sentia aquela dor remexendo todos os atomos e travando cada musculo do seu corpo, enquanto o empurrava para trás, jogando-o escadaria abaixa . Seu corpo rola diversas vezes até que para . Sentia cada músculo do seu corpo doer, as forças o abandonando .

Makoto dobrava o pescoço . Ultimamente, as lutas só terminavam dessa forma, com ele sendo nocauteado . 

Pensando bem, aquilo não era uma luta de verdade, e sim um treino . Passou a ser uma luta quando seu filho ficou excitado com o combate . 

Provavelmente isso aconteceu quando ele percebeu que ela estava levando aquilo a sério, quando ela abriu um buraco no chão . De certa forma, era sua culpa o treino ter chegado a tal ponto, já que ele era uma criança Joviana que precisava aprender a controlar seus instintos . Ou fora quando ela lançou a centelha pela primeira vez ? Bem, sendo assim, ela era quem precisava se controlar mais . Será que o instinto de seu povo estava agindo nela também ? 

Akira vivia comentando que sonhava com uma Arena em Júpiter . Teria mesmo existido ? Se sim, com qual propósito ? 

Seus passos eram lentos e controlados . A cada pisada, a cada degrau vencido, ela pensava no que acontecia, no que ocorria . 

Muita coisa aconteceu nos últimos dias . Ela, as crianças ... muito . Ela resumia suas atividadades a controlar sua respiração, poupando energias devido àquela enorme escadaria . Teve uma leve surpresa quando viu aquele corpo sendo arremessado, mas continuou sua subida, até se aproxima dele .

A julgar pelo estado, Makoto deve ter pego duro com ele . Mas o mais incrivel era o fato dela estar se mexendo . Era pouco, mas parecia lutar contra todo o seu corpo , ordenando que o mesmo se erguesse e, se não fosse possível, o mesmo faria isso por conta própria .

- Akira ...

- Eu ... eu ... eu não preciso que me ... ajude ... tia ... – ele respondia com uma voz quase sumindo, apesar de ter escutado e bem a voz dela .

- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça, garoto . Bom, eu vou subindo, tenho que falar com Makoto . Te encontro lá encima – ela continua subindo os degraus, deixando-o para trás, caido e machucado .

A mesma dá um leve olhar, percebendo que ele erguia as mãos, tentando mover o corpo e, falhando, segurava as mãos nos degraus, arrastando o corpo para cima .

- Esse é forte – comentava ao acaso, enquanto subia – forte e determinado .

Makoto arregala os olhos quando, do topo da escada, da de cara com Rei . Ela ... ela não a sentiu ! A mesma estava totalmente oculta !

- Não acha que está sendo dura demais com ele, Makoto ? 

- Eu ... por que sumiu ontem, Rei ? Você anda muito estranha, tem sumido e  aparecido de uma hora pra outra e ...

- Não mude de assunto . Não acha que está sendo muito dura com ele ? 

- Isso é necessário, Rei . 

- Bem, você é a responsável por ele . Só esteja pronta para encarar as conseqüências . Mudando de assunto, vim te buscar – ela colocava a mão no ombro de Makoto, levando-a para perto da casa . 

- Buscar ? Para onde ? 

- Sem tempo para ficar me repetindo, Makoto ... mas eu e Amy já descobrimos quem são nossos inimigos, de verdade . Sei até onde o manda-chuva mora . Que acha de fazermos-lhes uma visita ? 

- Mas ... assim, sem mais nem menos ? 

- Talvez devessemos lhe mandar um cartão ou telefonarmos avisando que estamos a caminho ... ou prefere que eles façam com sua casa o mesmo que fizeram com a minha ? 

- O que você pretende fazer ? 

- Invadir a base deles e por um fim a isso tudo . 

- Andei prestando atenção, Rei ... mas pelo jeito de agiram ... sabe, não me parecem Youmas . Na verdade, me parecem humanos . 

- E são . Em parte . Mas isso eu te explico no caminho . Vamos ? 

- O que você pretende fazer ? Ou melhor ... quem está por trás disso ? 

- Nekomi Seo . 

- O reitor da Toudai ?!?!?!?

- O próprio . Invadimos a base deles e os detemos . De maneira resumida, eles querem fazer o mesmo que nossos outros inimigos fizeram : andaram atacando as pessoas para trazer sua mestra de volta . 

- Mestra ? E quem é ? Uma antiga inimiga ? 

- Disso eu não sei . Mas nós temos uma vantagem . Vem comigo ? 

- Tenho escolha ? 

- Tem ... por enquanto, você tem . Pode fazer o que quiser, mas eu vou do mesmo jeito . 

- Chama isso de trabalho de equipe ? 

- Como se alguma de nós tivesse agido em equipe ultimamente ...

- Não agimos assim, você sabe disso . 

- Sei ... e também sabemos que o número de mortos é impreciso . Ainda estão revirando os escombros no centro da cidade, fora aqueles indigentes que Amy citou . 

- Sabia que você não está me dando alternativa alguma ? Usagi não agiria dessa ...

- Usagi não está aqui – Rei endurecia a voz – nem Mamoru . Nem as Outers  . Sailor Júpiter, você tem uma obrigação, uma função importante . Ame ou deixe o cargo que você escolheu . 

- Então é assim ? Os fins justificam os meios ? 

- Não fui só eu quem nos colocou nessa situação, Makoto . 

- Está me acusando , é ?  - Makoto devolvia o olhar – está dizendo que é minha culpa as coisas terem atingido tal ponto ? 

- Não . A culpa é de todas nós . Vivemos nossas vidas sem nos importar com o resto . 

- O que quer dizer com isso, Rei ? Aonde quer chegar ? 

- Quer mesmo saber, Makoto ? 

- Quero . 

- No caminho eu te explico, vamos . 

- Espere, eu vou me trocar e ...

- Trocar, para que ? Depois irá se transformar, mesmo . 

- Certo, tenho que avisar meu ...

Nenhuma palavra . Ambas estavam com os olhos arregalados diante daquilo . Até Makoto, a qual estava acostumada, ficou surpresa . 

- Sabe, Makoto ... acho que você exagerou nos golpes .

- Eu te garanto que ele estava preparado para suportar tais golpes – havia um olhar critico , misturado com uma ponta de orgulho . Akira estava parado , de pé, ofegante . Mas estava de pé, contrariando todas as probabilidades de que se ergueria novamente depois do golpe de Makoto . – Rei, dá pra curá-lo ? Ele ainda tem que ir para a escola .

- Ok – ela se aproxima, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, mas Akira dá um tapa na mão da mesma . 

- Não preciso de ajuda, eu estou bem ! – ele dizia, praticamente espumando . 

- Ora, ora ... que gênio, Makoto !

- Olha quem fala ... Akira, pare com isso ! Você ainda tem que estudar, não vai pra escola desse jeito !

- Se é assim, por que o atingiu dessa forma, Makoto ? 

- Não costumamos treinar assim de manhã cedo . 

- Não preciso, Okaasan ! Eu ... eu posso me aguentar ! Não sou nenhum molenga !

- Não tem nada a ver, Akira ! Você mal consegue andar !- Os olhos de ambos se cruzam e ficam assim por um longo instante . 

Não demorou muito para Rei perceber : Akira tinha o espirito de um guerreiro . Não que fosse a intenção de Makoto, mas em parte ela estava desrespeitando essa garra que ele possuía . Poucos conseguiriam se erguer depois daquilo . 

Mas Rei sabia como resolver aquilo . 

- Akira ... se você aparecer assim na escola, Minako vai te dar lições extras .

- Mas eu não fiz nada !

- Claro que não,  será para você aprender a não ficar brigando antes da aula .

- Como é ? Isso não é justo !

- A vida não é justa, não acha ? 

- Josta ! Josta ! Josta !

Makoto maneava a cabeça enquanto observava aquela manifestação infantil de seu filho . Mas do que estava falando ? Ele era uma criança, tinha que ser infantil !

- Filho, vamos . Vá tomar banho e se arrumar enquanto preparo o café . 

- Sim, Mako-mama – ele respondia, enquanto Rei terminava de curar seus ferimentos .

***

- Como é ? Não vai ? 

- Já disse que não vou, Amy . 

- Tia Amy ! – o pequeno loirinho corria pela sala, abraçando-a – tudo bem com a senhora ? 

- Ohayo, Shin-kun ! Como vai o menino mais lindo do planeta ? Aposto que já está cheio de namoradas !

- Tia Amy ! – outro grito, e Megumi a abraçava ternamente, também .

- Oi, Meg-chan ! Que bom ! Sente-se melhor ? 

- Ah, eu tô melhor sim, tia ! 

- Nossa ... como vocês estão crescendo ... já tem dez anos ... que bela moça você está se tornando, Megumi . E como está ficando parecida com sua mãe ...

- Mesmo ? – ela corava por completo  - Ai, brigada !

- Bem ... será que vocês dois poderiam nos deixar a sós ? 

- Claro – Shin dava um beijo em Amy – vou tomar banho, tia – ele se afastava .

- E eu irei fazer um chá para a senhora – Megumi ia até a cozinha . 

- Onde estavamos ? – ela sentava no sofá bem próxima de Minako – Mina-chan ... que história é essa de que não vai ? 

- Não vou , não posso ... eu não quero, Amy ! Não quero !

- Olha, tudo bem querer manter isso afastado das crianças, mas você ainda tem suas obrigações ... você é a nossa líder na ausência da Usagi !

- Eu deixei de ser uma Sailor anos atrás, Amy .

- Mesmo ? Pois eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso . 

- Foi ... foi uma decisão minha . Eu ... eu sou uma assassina, eu .... eu não posso continuar com isso ? 

- Assassina ? E eu, o que sou ? Quantos nos já matamos durante todos esses anos ? Acha que eu me alegro por isso ? Não, mas o que quer que façamos ? Que fiquemos de braços cruzados ? Minha amiga ... por que isso ? – Amy se aproximava, segurando nas mãos da mesma, a qual tinha uma expressão vazia no rosto – tem algo acontecendo com você,alguma coisa que você não quer me contar ... o que houve naquele dia em que você e Makoto foram até o Reino dos youmas, Minako ? O que ? Tudo me leva a crer que tem alguma coisa a ver com isso . 

- Tudo, Amy ... tudo ... naquele dia, Sailor Vênus morreu, e Aino Minako prevaleceu ... eu ... eu me dei conta do que fiz ... as barbaridades que cometi ... os genocidios que comandei em nome da princesa da Lua ...

- Minako  ... – havia um espanto na voz de Amy – mas ... mas do que você está falando ? 

- Amy ... algum dia ... alguma vez você já parou para pensar naqueles que matamos ? Youmas ... alienigenas ... cada pessoa que ceifamos as vidas ... eles nos atacavam sem dó nem piedade, e nós faziamos o mesmo . Mas você nunca gostou de estar em uma batalha, não é mesmo ? 

- Não sei como eu era em minha outra vida ... mas não . Se eu tivesse tido a chance de escolher, eu ... eu  ... não, não é bom falar nisso, não agora e ...

- Seja sincera ... seja cincera comigo, por favor . Eu posso sentir o que você sente . Posso sentir suas ... emoções .

- Você ... você pode ? – havia uma leve surpresa em sua voz .

- Sim ... descobri como fazer isso . Mas também sinto um certo alivio em você . Como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso de seus ombros, amiga . Contou para Roger, não contou ? 

- Contei ...  cada detalhe . Cada verdade, cada mentira ...  sinto-me até melhor agora . Mas eu ainda me preocupo . Com ele e com meus filhos . Tenho medo de um dia levá-los até a escola e descobrir que foram expulsos por alguma traquinagem .  Tenho medo de um dia ter que atende-los no hospital por causa de uma perna quebrada, tenho medo de ter que deixá-los seguir adiante, enquanto fico fadada a essa minha vida de Senshi . Mas é algo com o qual eu posso lutar . Com o qual posso conviver . Mas não estou pronta para chegar em casa e encontrar a mesma destruida por causa de um ataque, ou ter que ficar ao lado de uma criança que perdeu parte do corpo por causa de um acidente . Mas eu não tenho alternativa . Eu, não . Fui uma guerreira em outra vida, e esse alcunha me acompanhará até o fim da vida . Naquele dia em que Luna me deu a caneta de transformação ... bem, eu já pensei nisso, o que aconteceria se eu não tivesse me transformado . Provavelmente Usagi teria morrido . O Reino Negro teria vencido a guerra e eu não teria tido a chance de conhecer meu marido e ter esses maravilhosos filhos . Assimo como Rei, Makoto e você . Você se condena agora, mas a primeira vez em que nos encontramos está marcada na minha mente até hoje . E eu nunca irei me esquecer, sabe por que ? Por que se não fosse por você, a sociedade que nós conhecemos não existiria . Imagine só, Minako . Digamos que o Reino Negro vencesse . O Clã Blackmoon não viajaria no tempo, afinal, Tóquio de Cristal nunca iria existir . Mas ai teriam que enfrentar O Silêncio . Talvez Michiru e Haruka  pudessem fazer alguma coisa, pois na época eram muito mais poderosas do que nós ... mas conseguiriam lutar contra um exército inteiro de Youmas ? Isso se não tivessem morrido antes, o que deixaria o Reino Negro lutando contra O Silêncio, nem quero imaginar a zona que iria ficar o mundo ... e Nehelenia . E Galáxia . Vilão lutando contra Vilão atrás de seus próprios objetivos, e no fim, a Terra seria um local desolado . 

- Justifica perdermos nossa humanidade para isso ? O que foi que nos tornamos ? Eramos adolescentes comuns, perdemos nossa humanidade e viramos assassinas !

- Talvez ... eu realmente gostaria que Artemis-kun estivesse aqui . Até hoje nunca descobrimos o motivo dele e de Luna terem desaparecido, não é ? Bem ... se é isso o que eu posso fazer, então o farei . Naquele dia, Kunzite*  e Zoycite*  iriam nos matar, lembra ? 

* Nota : Na extinta Tv Manchete, Kunzite ficou conhecido como Malachite e, as vezes, Malechite . Zoycite, que recebeu a dublagem de uma mulher – era homem , na verdade . Isso aconteceu  por que recebemos a versão vinda direta do México, em que botaram ele como mulher, afinal, parecia uma mulher e tinha um caso com Kunzite – é conhecido no Brasil como Zeocite .

- Sim, me lembro ... 

- Se você Não tivesse agido, teriamos conseguido ? Você só passou a interferir em nossas vidas a partir daí, perto do fim da guerra ... mas fez diferença para nós ... fez diferença para mim . E é por isso que eu quero dizer algo que não tive a chance de dizer durante todos esses anos : obrigada, minha amiga . Muito, mas muito obrigada . 

- Amy ...

- Espere . Algumas coisas você só compreende quando as percebe de um ponto de vista diferente . E isso só foi possível graças a você . 

- Pare com isso, por favor ...eu ... eu não quero essa vida, não quero ... eu só quero uma vida comum, com meu filho ... minha jóia ... uma vida em que eu possa viver em paz e amar sem ter que me preocupar com esse tipo de coisas ... por que eu tenho que carregar essas coisas de nossa outra vida ? 

- Eu não sei ... mas até hoje Kinji-kun e Chi-chan tem estado protegidos graças a isso . Eles estudarão, irão fazer o ginásio, o segundo grau, a faculdade ... terão uma vida normal, se casarão, formarão uma familia, terão filhos ... netos, bisnetos ... estou adiantando as coisas ? Não . Isso é o tipo de coisa que gente normal faz . E eu quero viver para ver se cumprir a promessa que Usagi fez para Akira, Mina-chan . Quero e almejo . E se para tanto eu precisar me sacrificar, se eu tiver que dedicar toda a minha vida em beneficio de outras pessoas, é o que farei . Por que ... eu ... peguei a caneta . Fiquei surpresa quando aquilo apareceu diante de mim, quando Luna a arremessou em minha direção ... mas eu peguei e, acima de tudo, recitei aquelas palavras . Minha decisão . Luna me colocou no caminho, mas eu resolvi segui-lo . 

- Eu ... eu sinto falta de Artémis-Kun .... por que ele sumiu ? Passamos por bons momentos juntos ... ele estava comigo desde que eu morava na Europa  ... tentei encontrá-lo, mas ele e Luna sumiram ... será que morreram ? 

- É uma possibilidade, amiga . É uma ...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy e Minako arregalam os olhos ao ouvir o grito e se levantam, indo até a cozinha para ver o que era  . Megumi  . Pelo grito, só podia ser ela . Mas o que aconteceu ? 

- Megumi ? Meg ? Querida ? 

- Megumi ? 

Minako e Amy continuam andando pela cozinha a procura da menina, quando a encontram bem em frente ao fogão, com os olhos arregalados e gemendo no chão . 

- Céus ... – Amy se aproxima e toca na testa, no pescoço e no pulso . Nada . A menina estava normal – Meg-chan, o que houve ? Megumi ! – ela balançava levemente a menina, tentando fazê-la voltar a si .

- Ela está em choque, Amy – Minako observava a menina, tocando no ombro da mesma, a qual para de se contorcer . – pronto, já está melhor . 

- O que você fez ? 

- Toquei no espirito dela, o mesmo estava em pânico .

- Como fez isso ? 

- É algo do meu povo ... mas é temporário, não está resolvido .

- Eueueueueueueueueueueueueu ..... tias ! – ela abraçava com força o pescoço de Amy, a qual sentia todo o pânico da menina .

- Calma, minha linda ! Calma ! Está tudo bem, pode ficar calma, nada vai acontecer com você, nada – Amy a erguia, ao passo que algumas lágrimas escorriam pela face de Megumi em seu ombro – vamos, o que foi ? Conta pra tia o que houve, por favor . 

- Eu ... eu ... – ela soluçava – eu estava separando as xicaras ... os talheres ... o pó ... coloquei tudo na chaleiras e ... eu ... eu acendi o ... o ... aaaahhhhhhh !!!!! – ela pula do colo de Amy, correndo para o outro canto da cozinha e se encostando na parede . Havia um terror enorme em seus olhos, coisa que fora percebido na hora por ambas . O que quer que fosse, estava assustando a menina, e muito . 

- Megumi ? O que foi ? – Amy se aproximava dela, medindo seu pulso – o que foi, querida ? 

Filha ? O que foi ? 

Okaasan ! Eu ... eu ...

- Ela está com medo, Amy . Muito medo . 

- Medo ? Mas ... medo do que ? 

Minako caminha para longe e mexe em algo .

- Sente-se, melhor, Megumi ? 

- Eu ...eu .... Tia Amy ! – ela abraçava Amy novamente com todas as sua forças – eu ... eu tive tanto medo ... tanto medo !

- Mas ... do que , Megumi ? Do que você medo ? 

- De... de ... dele ! – ela apontava para frente, mais exatamente, para ...

- O fogão ? Tem medo do fogão ? Mas por que ? Você faz um chá tão delicioso, por que tem medo de ... – Minako acende o fogo do fogão, o qual causa uma surpresa enorme em Megumi .

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

Demorou um tempo até elas conseguirem acalmar a menina novamente . A mesma já estava no quarto, havia tomado um calmante . Com sorte, poderia ir para a escola . 

Só teria que tomar cuidado com a aula de prendas domésticas . 

Amy estava sentada na cadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, enquanto sorvia um café, feito na cafeteira elétrica . 

- Não acredito – ela balançava a cabeça novamente – eu simplesmente não acredito .

- Pobre menina . 

- Pobre menina ? Isso é pior do que eu podia imaginar, Minako ! Céus ... e ela é uma marciana !

Minako virava o rosto para a cozinha, e depois para o banheiro, retornando seu olhar para Amy . 

- É esse tipo de coisa que venho evitando . Quando nossa outra vida começa afetar as pessoas ao nosso redor – ela virava a chicará – achou mesmo que ela sairia do estado em que estava sem nenhuma sequela ? Curei a alma, Rei curou a mente ... mas nós entramos em uma área totalmente nova, algo ao qual não estavamos acostumadas . Não sabiamos o quão bem sucedidas nós fomos . Se é que fomos . 

- Eu me pergunto como será a vida dessa menina daqui por diante . É bom preparar o quarto de hóspedes, pois acho que Rei vai ficar aqui por um longo tempo até resolver sua vida . Quero que você a leve até minha casa amanhã, Minako . Quero examinas as duas . 

- Duas ? 

- Você anda muito estranha ...  quero ver o que eu posso fazer . Agora, se me dá licença – Amy se ergue, caminhando até a porta .

- Você ... você não vai continuar insistindo ? 

- Você me acompanharia se eu continuasse insistindo ? Dúvido, ainda mais quando está óbvio que você está com sérios problemas . Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, não agora . Nesse exato momento, eu tenho uma obrigação para cumprir . Adeus, Minako . Espero te ver mais tarde . 

- Adeus – ela se despedia, até que a porta se fecha diante dela . – Amy-chan .

- É, adeus Amy-chan . 

- Não comece, querido . Não comece . 

- Não vai fazer nada, Minako ? 

- Não tomarei parte desta carnificina . 

- Mas também não fará nada para impedi-la, não é mesmo ? 

- Você acha que eu queria isso, é ? – havia um ódio crescente em suas palavras – é tudo culpa dessa vida ! Eu não queria nada disso, nada ! É tudo culpa dessa vida ! Por que você não me apoia ? É pedir demais ? É muito egoismo da minha parte ? Então dane-se, eu quero ser egoísta ! Eu estou cansada dessa vida, cansada !

Minako, você não virá ?

Olha, será que eu ...

Sem enrolação, Minako . Estamos indo agora dar um basta a isso tudo . Vem conosco, sim ou não ? 

Em momento algum tomarei parte dessa carnificina . 

Pois bem, Sailor Vênus . Você se recusa a atender o chamado de suas amigas em um momento de  necessidade . Eu, Sailor Marte, princesa de Marte, estou assumindo a liderança das Sailor Senshis . Agora se me dá licença, tenho assuntos mais urgentes a resolver do que ficar presa a um pseudo-pacifismo

Como é ? O que você entende sobre pacifismo ? Justo você, que respira sangue a cada segundo, quer me julgar por isso ? 

Silêncio Total . Rei havia quebrado o elo . 

- Droga !

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

- Como se sente, Senhora Chiba ? – ele tocava no rosto dela, despertando-a . Não era nem um pouco confortável dormir presa a uma arvore que sugava suas energias, nem um pouco . 

- Seo ... – ela tentava, na medida do possível, formular suas idéias, tendo em mente seu estado atual – por que ... por que faz isso ? Você parece ser um homem bom ...

- Bondade não tem nada a ver com isso, senhora Chiba – ele erguia um copo, e a mesma observava aquilo estranhando . Seo estala os dedos e um canudo surge, o qual ele coloca na boca de Usagi, até que a mesma, sem alternativa, começa a sugar o liquido . Aquilo ... aquilo era uma vitamina ? Seo a estava ... alimentando ? 

- Meu marido ... ele ... 

- Está vivo . Se lhe fizer sentir melhor, providenciarei algo para ele comer .

- Por que faz isso, Seo ? Você ... você é diferente de tudo o que eu já encontrei . Você ... você é racional ! É o reitor de uma Universidade ! O que ganha com tudo isso ?

- O que suas Senshis ganham te protegendo, princesa Serenity ? 

- Eu ... meu nome é Chiba Usagi e eu ...

- É a princesa Serenity, filha da Rainha Serenity, a qual fundou a Federação de Planetas conhecida como Milênio de Prata . 

- Como sabe ? 

- Tenho acompanhado seus passos ao longo dos anos, Senhora Chiba . Desde a luta contra os Youmas até agora . 

- Não há a menor comparação entre as Senshis e você, Seo . Nenhuma !

- Não ? – ele aproximava mais o canudo para ela continuar se alimentando – como preferir, então . 

- Aonde quer chegar ? 

- A lugar algum . 

- Seo ... por que ? você não parece um monstro ... você ... você é humano !

- Humanidade não está no sangue, não está no nascimento, na ascêndencia ou na descendencia . Na verdade, em mais de vinte mil anos de história nem mesmo o mais sábio, tampouco o mais inspirado foi capaz de definir o que é ser humano . Você é uma Terráquea, ou Terrana, como preferir chamar . Assim como uma pessoa nascida em Miranda é considera uma uraniana, um nativo de Deimos seja considerado um marciano, um nativo de Caronte seja considerado um plutoniano ou até mesmo do extinto Cinturão Solar seja considerado um solariano, você, que é oriunda da lua de nosso planeta, é considerada uma Terráquea . 

Apesar de estar desgastada, ela arregala os olhos . Como tal homem sabia de tanta coisa ? Quer dizer ... ele falava daquilo como se ... se ...

- Como sabe disso ? 

- A principio, a lua era uma colônia do planeta Terra, mas com o tempo, ela desenvolveu identidade própria e se tornou independente . Curioso, não ? De todas as luas do sistema solar, apenas uma conseguiu se tornar independente, e não obstante, se tornou a líder de uma federação .

Ele para de servi-la e caminha até a prisão de Mamoru, estalando os dedos novamente, e um prato surge do lado de dentro da cela . 

- Perdão, "magestade", se não estiver à sua altura . Mas é a única coisa que posso oferecer a você, principe Endymion – ele terminava de falar, enquanto Mamoru continuava dormindo naquele curto espaço . 

Seo caminho um pouco e, parando, ele se senta . Poderia ser dito que ele estava no centro da sala, mas tal conceito era inexistente, uma vez que a sala era totalmente escura e perdia-se a noção de espaço ali dentro . Suas pernas se cruzavam, ao passo que seus olhos permaneciam fechados . 

_- Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko .  Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko .  Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko .  Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko . Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko .  Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko .  Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko .  Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko ._

Com um principio de desespero, ela tentava se mexer, ignorando a arvore na qual estava presa, falhando inutilmente . 

Tinha que sair dali . Sentia que algo muito ruim iria acontecer . E o pior, seu amado ainda estava inconsciente . 

- M-mamo-chan ... acorde ! Acorde !

_- Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko . Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko ._

Nada . Mamoru estava totalmente imóvel . E não era pra menos, não tinham uma refeição decente há dias, e o mesmo ainda se machucava quando tocava naquelas grades . 

_- Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko ._

Estava ali há dias, desde que fora sequestrada . Dias . 

E justamente por quem ela menos esperava . Justamente . 

- Seo ... o que está fazendo ? O que ? 

- Não interfira, Usagi – ela sente uma superficie fria tocando em sua face, e ao virá-la, percebe que uma lâmina tocava na mesma . 

A lâmina de uma foice . 

- Você ... por que fez isso ? Por que nos trouxe aqui ? 

- Pare de fazer perguntas . Irá apenas se desgastar dessa maneira . O que está feito, está feito , e nada mudará isso . 

- Você foi uma das pessoas mais gentis que eu conheci ... incapaz de ferir qualquer ser vivo ... por que fez aquilo ? 

- Quer mesmo saber ? Foi puro azar de vocês . Não precisava tê-los pego . Mas vocês me viram . Me reconheceram na hora em que colocaram os olhos em mim . Não podia deixá-los a solta depois disso . 

- Puro ... acaso ? – Usagi não conseguia acreditar . Estavam ali por pura falta de sorte ? – eu ... eu não acredito !

- Tem sorte de eu não tê-la matado . Você ainda conseguiu se desvencilhar de mim no começo, mas essa sua personalidade doce, esse seu jeito de achar que todas as pessoas tem um pouco de bondade dentro de si, isso que a condenou . Se ao menos tivesse me nocauteado, teria evitado muitas dores de cabeça, mas continuou com aquela ladainha inútil . Agora está colhendo o que plantou . 

- Céus ... o que Seo fez com você ? O que ? Como uma pessoa tão calma e serena pode ter se tornado tão, tão ...

- Ele não fez nada comigo – o capuz negro gerava uma sombra que cobria todo seu rosto, do contrário Usagi teria visto um sorriso – eu despertei quando o encontrei pela primeira vez . Quando meus olhos se encontraram com os deles . Não foi um dos momentos mais agradáveis de minha vida, mas ... todos temos nossas obrigações . Eu, ele ... você mesma não é exceção . 

- Seu ... seu ... como você foi capaz de fazer isso, Seo ? Responda !

_- Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko ._

- Não finja que não está me ouvindo ! Responda !

_- Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko .- Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko . Anbalatranacada Minadatalala Obideru Shinrikadata Jaci Onderi Giko ._

- Como foi capaz de fazer tal coisa, Seo ? Ela ... ela era uma criança ! Você ... você interrompeu o futuro dela para colocar seus planos em prática ! – Apesar de ter se controlado nos últimos dias, Usagi agora estava visivelmente alterada – você é um monstro ! Que tipo de pessoa é você que envolve inocentes nisso ? 

- Se quer me acusar de algo, princesa ... então me culpe pelas mortes ... pelos incidentes ... mas não de tirar a inocência dessa moça ... por que do planeta que ela veio, inocência é algo que as crianças  perdem ao nascer . Já nascem contemplando o medo da morte e  pavor causado pela destruição em massa . 

- Não importa ! É uma criança !

- Nisso você está certa . – ela virava a face para a mesma – são todas  um monte de crianças . Minhas, suas ...  o dia que puderem se livrar de nossas manipulações, de nossas sombras, não serão mais crianças . 

- Manipulações ? Nossas manipulações ? Eu não sou como você, eu não manipulo ninguém !

Pela primeira vez, em dias, ele sorriu .

- Um bom manipulador sabe ficar escondido, não ser percebido ... e sabe reconhecer outro .

- Como alguém como você pode agir assim, como ... como um monstro ? 

- Quando se tem consciência do que precisa ser feito, você precisa ignorar certos conceitos . Melhor ainda, não ignora, aprende a conviver com eles . 

- Seu desumano ! É um monstro, um sujo, um desalmado que faz tudo para alcançar seus objetivos ! Essa garota tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, e você destruiu tudo ! Acabou com as esperanças, com os sonhos e a jogou em suas tramas mesquinhas ! Você é um ser sujo e egoísta, Seo !

- Talvez, mas sou um sujo e egoísta que fez o seu trabalho, princesa Serenity . 

- Hã ? Como assim ? 

- Você é lenta pra entender as coisas, heim – a mulher de preto falava – será que sua cabecinha de vento ainda não entendeu ? 

- Aonde quer chegar ? E o que vocês pretendem comigo, afinal de contas ? 

- Com você, nada ? – Seo continuava o que estava fazendo – não me substime, princesa ... e não me superestime . Não pense que eu nunca soube quem vocês eram .

- Você sabia ? – Death parecia visivelmente surpresa . 

- Isso te surpreende, Death  ? 

- Você ... eu pensei que você não soubesse quem eles eram !

- Por isso que eu disse que você é uma mera sombra de quem foi um dia . O que te faz pensar que eu deixaria essas duas pessoas presas ... e vivas ? 

- E ... por que não os matou ? 

- Não fazem parte do plano, Death ... e, além do mais, outra pessoa irá se encarregar deles, não se preocupe . Cada um de nós tem uma função aqui, não tente pisar aonde não lhe é permitido . 

***

- Anda, Shin ! Anda !

- Por que a pressa ? Você nunca foi a primeira a chegar na escola !

- Tá me chamando de dorminhoca, é  ? – a menina o fuzilava com os olhos .

- Se a carapuça serviu ... – okaasan ! – ele corria, ao passo que a menina o perseguia .

- Crianças, parem de correr na rua – Minako falava de uma forma tão doce e amável, que fazia as crianças pararem com aquilo na mesma ora .

- Sim, senhora ! – ambos seguravam na mão dela, daquela mulher que era tão importante para eles . Os mesmos tinham um respeito enorme por ela . Na verdade, era uma das pessoas que Megumi mais respeitava, tanto ou talvez mais do que sua própria Okaasan . 

Quanto a Shin, ele não tinha palavras para expressar o amor e respeito que sentia por Minako . Sua Okaasan, aquela que lhe deu tudo, o ensinou a viver, a ler, escrever, a amar as pessoas próximas de si, o educou em todo o periodo em que ele se entendia como gente ... tudo . Em sua concepção, o mesmo não seria nem metade do que era hoje sem ela . 

Não seria nada sem ela . Ninguém . Menos do que nada . Um lixo . Não podia se considerar nem mesmo um ser humano .

- Cuidado, Shin ! – Megumi o segurava pelo ombro, impedindo-o de atravessar a rua – o sinal está aberto !

- Ops !

- Shin-chan ! Tenha mais atenção !

- Desculpe, Okaasan, Megumi . 

- Você tá muito distraido, Shin ! Desse jeito a gente não chega inteiro pra aula ! Tia, que tal carregar esse folgado antes que ele se machuque ? 

- Não sou folgado, apenas fiquei distraido e ... Okaasan ? 

Os dois estudantes ficaram pasmos diante da cena, quando Minako se atirou em meio aos carros . Shin entrou em pânico quando viu um caminhão vindo em direção a mesma, até que com um rápido movimento – muito rápido, por sinal, ela se lança até o outro lado da calçada . 

Que velocidade, Megumi pensava . Não imaginava que Minako-sensei tivesse uma velocidade tão grande assim, e destransformada ! Será que era essa a habilidade especial dos venusianos, a velocidade ? Ela simplesmente se jogou na frente dos carros e desviou deles como se os estivesse vendo em camera lenta !

Quando o sinal fecha, ambos atravessam, encontrando-a do outro lado da rua . A mesma parecia segurar algo nos braços, de uma forma carinhosa, a qual ambos conheciam . 

Um ... gato ? 

Minako suspira levemente . Havia prestado atenção quando uma outra criança havia chutado aquele gato para o meio da rua e, se não tivesse agido bem há tempo, o pobre animal teria sido atropelado . 

- Nossa, tia ! A senhora é demais ! E que gato bonito ! Posso levar pra brincar com o Saito, posso ? 

- Hmmm ... – ela sorria levemente enquanto observava o representante da espécie felina por longos instantes, fitando seus olhos – acho que esse "gato" aqui não irá gostar de brincar com Saito e ... – ela erguia levemente o felino, o qual se remexia todo – acho que não é bem um gato ...

- É Fêmea ? – Shinnosuke observava aquilo, curioso . Não era uma gata muito grande, devia ser um filhote ainda . Mas o mais curioso a respeito dela era que apesar de sua pelugem branca, possuía listras vermelhas ao redor do corpo . 

Igualzinho a um tigre . Na verdade, lembrava um filhote de tigre . 

Eis que, de repente, um carro para ao lado deles, e Minako emite um leve sorriso ao perceber que era um veiculo bastante familiar . 

- Oi, estão atrasados ? – Roger sinalizava para ambos . 

- Tio Roger ! – Megumi e Shin batiam na porta do carro, cumrpimentando-o . 

- Meg-chan ! Shin-kun ! – Kinji e Anchitka, os quais estavam na parte de trás do carro, pulavam de alegria – querem uma carona ? 

- Hã ... essa era a minha fala, filha . Quer um carona, Minako ? 

- Certo – ela sorria para o mesmo – vou entender que você está planejando algo, já que a escola fica há apenas alguns quarteirões daqui, mas tudo bem, aceito a carona . Crianças, você irão no banco de trás .

- Ahhhh !!! – o desapontamento dos dois era facilmente perceptivel .

***

- Josta ! Josta ! Josta ! Josta ! Josta !

Primeiro, teve que aturar tia Rei curando seus ferimentos . Não sabia por que, mas estava começando a odiar aquilo . Sua Okaasan não criou nenhum molenga pra ficar precisando de ajuda toda vez que ficava todo arrebentado . Podia muito bom ir pra aula assim, tinha forças de sobra, e mesmo que não  tivesse, pedia emprestado e pagava em suaves prestações . 

Depois, teve que descobrir que , quando saiu do banho, sua Okaasan não estava mais ali . Teve que preparar o café correndo e ainda por cima se arrumar . 

E agora, isso . A mesma havia deixado pendurado na geladeira, o qual falava sobre o seu castigo .

Que, por sinal, ele achou muito estranho . 

E chato !!!!

_"Filho, tome seu café e depois vá para a escola, cuidado ao atravessar a rua e não fique conversando com estranhos . Ontem eu conversei com um conhecido e matriculei você em um curso de eletricista e eletrotécnica. Ele disse que você é muito novo para  isso, mas como sei que você é esforçado, sei que irá prestar o máximo de atenção na aula . E nada de ficar matando as aulas do curso, por que estarei de olho e quero que você aprenda o máximo possivel . O endereço está no fim do bilhete, as aulas começam hoje, depois das aulas na escola ._

_Com amor _

_Mako-mama ._

_Ps: Filho, eu te amo, você é o meu maior orgulho, portanto, se esforce ! E nada de aprontar pela cidade ! "_

Grande ! Agora não podia brincar depois das aulas, nem ir visitar Megumi, teria que ir direto para o curso . 

E o pior era que, por ter preparado o desjejum, acabou se atrasando !

- Droga ! Josta ! Minako-sensei vai me matar se eu me atrasar - ele termina de vestir sua camisa enquanto segurava uma torrada com a boca, vai até a estante e pega seu material escolar.Fechando a casa, ele corre como um desesperado, parando em frente a escadaria . 

Muitos degraus  . Era verdade que Mako-mama não gostava de vê-lo descer aquela escada aos pulos, a mesma preferia - ou melhor, ordenava - que ele descesse a escada normalmente - ajuda na cordenação, ela dizia - mas dessa vez ele estava atrasado .

E como ela não estava por perto ...

Akira olha para baixo, prestando atenção se não havia ninguém por perto . Ele toma distância e corre em direção a escadaria . Chegando na ponta ele salta , de modo que, se algum transeunte surgisse, podia jurar que o menino iria se esborrachar . 

Iria achar . Ele cobre vinte dergaus com o pulo e continua descendo a escadaria pulando . E pulando . E pulando . 

***

- Roger, tendo muito trabalho com esses dois ? - ela olhava pelo espelho, vendo o sorriso daquelas duas pestinhas . 

Kinji estava atrás de Roger, encostado na janela, com Shin o separando de sua irmã, a qual estava ao lado de Megumi, que estava bem atrás de minako . 

- Ah, bobona ! Eu tô na janela e você não !

- você vai ver, na volta eu que fico a janela !

(Megumi) - Kinji ! Na volta você fica no meio !

(Kinji) - Fico nada ! Fico nada ! Shin, faz alguma coisa !

(Shin) - Eu ? 

(Kinji) - É, faz essa dai calar a boca ! E fala para minha irmã parar de ser chata !

(Shin) - Tá, eu - shin olha nos olhos de Megumi, contemplando sua face e lembrando-se do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior . Em seguida ele olha para Anchitka, a qual apesar do sorriso angelical, era uma verdadeira diabinha se desse corda - quero não !

(Kinji) - Mas você é menino, a gente tem que se unir !

(Shin) - Pô, Kinji, a Meg-chan é muito raivosa, ela vai acabar me batendo - ele olhava para o menino, o qual era mais novo que ele, percebendo seu desapontamento - é sério, ela é muito furiosa, acho que nunca vai se casar !

(Megumi) - O que ? - ela tentava bater nele, mas Chi-chan estava no caminho . Claro que isso não era um grande problema, pois como era menor que ele, ela apenas precisou abaixar a cabeça enquanto Shin levava um cascudo e um beliscão dela . 

(Shin) - Ai ! Ai ! Okaasan, socorro !

(Minako) - Desculpe, filho ... mas foi você quem a provocou - ela segurava uma risada .

(Roger) - Respondi sua pergunta, Mina-chan ? 

(Minako) - É ... respondeu, sim . 

- Sente-se melhor ? 

- Como ? 

- Amy, ela ... me ligou agora há pouco, dizendo que você não se sentia muito bem, sabe .

- É, eu ... 

- Bom, vamos deixar essas pestinhas aqui na escola, e então eu te levo no hospital, ok ? 

- Não é bem esse o tipo de problema, Roger . 

- Imaginei isso . Quer conversar ? 

- Não agora . Não com eles aqui podendo nos ouvir . Mas e você ? Como se sente ? 

- Confuso . 

- Isso é normal - ela olhava para a gata que repousava em seu colo - Fiquei assim também quando encontrei Artémis-kun .

- Artémis ? Não era aquele seu gato que desapareceu ? 

- Era ... sinto falta dele . Foi ele que me revelou quem eu era .

- Quem você era ... espera, acho que Amy falou algo a respeito sobre ... ah, sim . Gatos Lunares, correto ? 

- Exato . 

- O que acha que aconteceu ? Cheguei a te ajudar a procurá-lo . E aquela outra gata da Usagi que sumiu também ... já faz tempo, não acha que eles morreram ?

- Pensei nisso ... Usagi acha que Luna morreu, mas ... bem, tivemos experiências no passado a respeito do que viria a acontecer e ... por que está diminuindo a velocidade ? 

- Só curiosidade, mesmo . Vamos passar em frente ao dojo de Makoto, quem sabe não encontramos Akira descendo e aproveitamos para lhe dar uma carona . Olha ele lá na escada e ... CARAMBA !!!! - Roger fica pasmo quando vê Akira saltar, e o mesmo a uma distância respeitável quando fez aquilo - mas ... como ele fez ... aquilo ele ... ele ... ele pulou aqueles degrais todos - Roger não acreditava em seus olhos - CADÊ ELE ?!?!?!?

A reposta veio quando Akira pousou de pé no capô do carro, assustando-o . Mal ele toca, ele dá outro salto e gira o corpo, caindo de pé ao lado do carro , olhando para trás . 

Mas, o que mais surpreendeu Roger, fora a expressão que estava na face de Akira : a de uma criança que fez arte e sabia que ia ficar de castigo por causa disso ....

***

- Quinze, dezesseis, dezessete, dezoito, dezenove, vinte ...vinte ! VINTE !!!!! - ele olhava para trás incrédulo , enquanto as crianças estavam ao redor de Akira . Haviam saido do carro com a surpresa, e o mesmo agora estava confirmando sua teoria . 

- Pois é, vinte degraus, Roger . Ele pulou vinte degraus . 

- Puts ! Mas que diabos foi isso ? Como é que ele fez isso ? 

- Herdou da mãe, Makoto . 

- Sim, Amy me contou que ... que ... caramba, agora eu me lembro ! Ela disse algo sobre o Akira, mas não dei muita atenção para isso ! - ele se vira para seu carro, vendo a parte da frente do carro amassada - Nossa ! Eu não acredito no que os meus olhos viram ! 

- Acho que ele também não esperava te encontrar . Pela cara dele, foi puro acaso que nos encontramos . 

- Como ele consegue pular tantos degraus ? Melhor dizendo ... como ele consegue cair de pé depois disso ? Tudo bem que criança vive se quebrando,  e que durante a formação existem muitos casos de alguns que tem ossos mais fortes, mas isso é um absurdo !

- Você acha ? Não imagina minha surpresa quando o vi subindo essa escadaria, pulando dez degraus de cada vez .

- Dez ? - Roger olhava atônico para aquela escadaria que parecia alcançar o céu - subindo ? Megumi também pode fazer isso ? 

- Não ... não tantos degrais quanto ele ou por tanto tempo, mas tanto ele quanto ela tem uma estrutura fisica um pouco maior do que uma criança de sua idade . 

- Um pouco ? 

- Certo, Akira tem uma bem maior . 

- Bem ? - ele olhava para o carro - eu teria quebrado as minhas pernas se eu tivesse saltado de uma altura de vinte degraus ! Ou destroncado, pelo menos !

- Acho que sim . Provavelmente, levando em conta sua massa corporal , a velocidade e outros fatores . 

- Céus ! Se é assim com essa idade, imagine quando for um adolescente ! Não quero estar por perto se ele voltar triste por que levou um fora de uma garota !

- Mas ainda é uma criança normal, Roger . Veja, olha só como ele está assustado . Deve achar que vamos dar a maior bronca do mundo nele, que vai ficar de castigo ou apanhar . Desde cedo Makoto o ensina a controlar isso, mas ... ora, convenhamos, é uma criança ! Aquela história do anjo de asas negras que você vive contando, você disse que desobedeceu seus pais para se divertir, então o que faz pensar que ele não fez o mesmo ? 

- Mas isso é diferente ... não é como quebrar a vidraça do vizinho ou coisa assim ...

- Não, não é . Por isso que eu apoio Makoto quando ela passa horas e horas falando no ouvido dele a respeito disso . 

- Ele ... ele já fez algo assim em público ? 

- Não ... mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar . Mas ... eu o compreendo . Ele deve se sentir como se estivesse em uma gaiola, morrendo de vontade de se libertar, se saltar por ai como fez agora, mas não pode . 

- É, você tem razão ... quer dizer, é como ter uma bicicleta e não poder andar nelas . Seria como colocar algemas nele .

- Algemas ? 

- É, Minako . Quer dizer, como uma gaiola . Limitando a área de ação dele, o que ele pode fazer, onde pode fazer . Como um passaro que não pode voar, ou só pode fazer isso em um curto espaço . Ou um peixe em aquário . Um um leão no zôologico .

- Não é como se gostassemos disso, Roger . já fomos adolescentes, sabemos muito bem o quanto é ruim a sensação de estarmos presos em um lugar, de temos nossa ... nossa ...

- Liberdade ameaçada ? 

- Isso ... por enquanto, eles são crianças, não prestam atenção a esses detalhes, mas quando crescerem, ah ... se tivessemos escolha, não fariamos isso . Mas como explicar para os demais que nossas crianças, apesar de serem diferentes, são iguais a todas as outras ? Choram, brincam, sentem dor, aprontar arte ... apenas um mero detalhe . Mas também estão sujeitos a responsabilidades maiores, as quais estão ligadas as suas habilidades . E se, por um acaso, Akira começar uma briga no colégio ? Já o vi brigando antes, ele sempre se controla e não machuca seriamente os outros alunos, nada além do que uma criança normal faria ... mas e se um dia ele perder o controle, ficar muito furioso ? Poderia muito bem bater no colega mais do que o mesmo suportaria, até mesmo nos professores, que sairiam bastante machucados . E seria tratado como uma aberração, uma criatura anormal, sabe . Poderia ser preso, tratado como um animal, poderiam fazer experiências nele ... tudo por causa do perigo que ele representa . E mesmo que ele não fizesse mal a ninguém, ainda há o problema das pessoas olharem para ele de forma diferente . De forma assustadora . Você é reporter, sabe como funciona, não sabe ? As pessoas temem o que é diferente e, muitas vezes, destroem o que temem . 

- Concordo com você, mas ... acha que eles aceitarão isso ? 

- Eles terão que aceitar, senão poderão se ferir . 

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta - ele olhava para as crianças . Megumi estava puxando a orelha de Akira, como se estivesse lhe dando um sermão, Kinji estava boquiaberto, puxando a camisa de Akira . Pela cara, devia estar pedindo para ele lhe ensinar a fazer aquilo, ao passo que Anchitka tinha um brilho nos olhos de admiração . E, conhecendo sua filha, ela estava surpresa e achando aquilo muito legal - até quando acha que eles aceitarão isso ? Todos estão crescendo, Minako . Sei que é estranho isso vindo de mim, uma vez que há pouco descobri sobre a real natureza de minha esposa, mas ... bem, é a vida . A escravidão encontrou seu fim não apenas por que fizeram a revolução para isso, mas por que grupos de escravos se rebelavam e iam contra seus antigos donos . As novas idéias dos novos tempos mostraram a eles que os mesmos tinham direitos e não eram animais . As crianças estão entrando em uma fase em que começam a desenvolver mais suas personalidades . Eu não quero um mundo em que meus filhos sejam vistos com discriminação por causa de suas habilidades, mas não acho que conseguiremos fiscalizá-los sempre . Rei esteve lá em casa agora há pouco e criou um pouco de fogo para entreter as crianças, sabe . 

- Ela fez isso ? 

- Fez, mas aconteceu algo diferente, algo que não tinhamos visto até então . Kinji ... ele ... ele começou a manipular o fogo que Rei criou . Fez crescer, diminuir ... até que Amy tirou a concentração dele . Tinhamos conversado sobre isso, sobre o futuro deles, mas o que a deixou irritada mesmo foi Rei ter incitado meu filho a  usar melhor seus poderes recém-descobertos . Eu vislumbrei os olhos do meu garoto, Minako . A forma como ele olhava para a "mágica" de Rei, o brilho nos olhos de uma criança e de sua inocência ... ela vai tentar fazer isso de novo, pode ter certeza . E eu vou falar isso com Amy . Podemos fazer da maneira mais fácil, ou da mais dificil . Mas de qualquer forma, vamos conversar com ele, explicar o problema que coisas desse tipo acarretam . Até quando conseguiremos controlá-lo ? Eu não sei . Se eu tivesse asas nas costas, não conseguiria evitar de voar, mesmo que um pouco . Não iria suportar a idéia de voar apenas no meu quarto . Sabe . É estranho de se falar, mas ... é como algo que eu precisaria fazer . Desde pequenas as meninas não brincam de bonecas chamando elas de filhinhas, trazendo a tona o "instinto materno" ? Bem, é algo parecido . Você não tem uma habilidade especial por puro acaso, ela está ali por algum motivo,  e com certeza é dificil separar uma coisa da outra quando você nasce com isso . 

- Entendo o que você quer dizer . Makoto não nasceu com esses poderes, mas Akira sim . Não que eu esteja querendo dizer que ele não é humano tampouco não saiba o que é ser humano, não sou tão cruel a ponto de dizer uma coisa dessas . Quem pode definir o que é humano, não ? Se vivemos entre eles, se nos importamos com eles a ponto de nos policiarmos para não causarmos problemas, se sentimos suas dores, suas alegrias e suas aflições, por que não podemos ser considerados humanos ? Na verdade, em lugar algum existe alguém com capacidade intelectual ou um pingo de moral para dizer quem é humano ou não é . Ninguém . Amy com sua inteligência, Rei com sua percepção extra-sensorial, Setsuna com sua sabedoria ... ninguém mesmo, nem em mil anos . E qualquer  pessoa  que se ache a altura de dizer que tal pessoa é humana ou não, que sabe o que é ser humano ou não, na verdade não passa de uma tola que quer puxar para si mesma o direito de ser considerada a pessoa mais iluminada do universo - ela parava, suspirando - mas por enquanto não há nada que possamos fazer, Roger . Nada . É duro isso . Sei que é . Podem dizer que não tem nada a ver, mas é a mesma coisa que limitar as escolhas de uma adolescente, não deixando-a sair, passear, se divertir . Sei que quando eles estiverem mais velhos vão perceber isso, talvez até se revoltem contra nós, dizendo que não aguentam mais ficarem enjaulados, com medo de usarem seus poderes em público . Sei disso . Mas no momento, não podemos fazer nada a respeito . Eu espero sinceramente que chegue o dia em que Akira possa erguer um galho de arvore caido para salvar um gatinho, ou que Megumi possa subir até o topo de um telhado para resgatar uma criança, sem medo de serem discriminados por causa disso . Mal tal sociedade ainda não existe, nosso tempo está repleto de preconceitos, muitos dos quais inúteis . 

- Alguém terá que dar o primeiro passo, se mostrar . 

- Sim, mas existe o risco . 

- Sim, mas alguém terá que dar o exemplo . E se, além das nossas crianças, ouverem outros assim ? Sufocados por uma sociedade preconceituosa, as pessoas são capazes de cometerem as maiores loucuras que você possa imaginar . 

Ela olhava para o céu, lembrando-se do passado . Ou, melhor ainda, do futuro . Teria sido isso que fez o Clã Blackmoon agir assim ? Setsuna e Chibiusa haviam dito que eram criminosos que foram exilado, mas ... de que crime estavam falando ? Não seriam pessoas que eram discriminadas por causa de seus poderes, ou então seres que, cansados de se esconderem, resolveram se mostrar, e para evitar maiores confusões, a rainha os havia exilado ? 

Não, não fazia sentido . Setsuna havia dito que Usagi atingiria uma grande sabedoria com o passar dos anos, ela não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa, iria era negociar com eles . Alguém tão sábio com certeza conseguiria outras alternativas pacificas . 

Mas, se era assim ... por que o principe Diamante parecia tão interessado em conversar com elas ?  Na verdade, o mesmo não parecia o monstro relatado por Chibiusa, pelo contrário . Havia até uma certa lógica, afinal de contas, no fim descobriram que eles estavam sendo manipulados, mas ... isso a levava a pergunta inicial : seres com poderes ? Lembrava-se de vários membros deles que voltaram ao passado, muitos dos quais possuiam poderes incomuns que pouco lembravam habilidades de batalha, pareciam-se mais com habilidades comuns que eles usavam no seu dia-a-dia .Pareciam mais pessoas desesperadas do que soldados . E não eram isso ? Pessoas que não suportavam mais a prisão em Nêmesis, e queriam voltar para sua terra natal , o Planeta Terra . O lugar aonde nasceram, o seu lar . 

Mas a rainha os exilou ... quais teriam sido seus reais motivos ? Não os defendia de seus atos, afinal eles atacaram a Terra causando sérios estragos, mas ... e antes disso ? Não se lembrava de ter visto nenhuma pessoa do Clã Blackmoon sem poderes, o que houve ? Será que em mil anos a Terra não tinha uma sociedade para suportar esse tipo de coisa, uma prisão especial para pessoas especiais ? Era estranho pensar nisso, para tanto, o povo da Terra, de algum modo, teria que ficar estagnado, parar de se desenvolver . O que era tecnicamente impossivel . Só algo muito forte seria capaz disso . Mas o que ? 

A rainha tinha que pensar no bem de muitos . Teria ela exilado o Clã Blackmoon não pelos crimes que eles supostamente cometeram, já que tiveram apenas a palavra de Setsuna e Chibiusa como prova ... ou teriam sido exilados por que as pessoas ficaram com medo de pessoas com superpoderes, pessoas as quais não aceitavam ter que ficar escondidas por causa de outras, como  pássaros que não saem do ninho por que predadores maiores estão ao redor ? 

Seria Usagi capaz de fazer isso ? Não, sua amiga não seria capaz de tal coisa, de manipular o povo e usar uma minoria para atingir seus objetivos .

Correto ?

- Alô ? Minako ? Acorda !

- Hã ... desculpe, estava pensando . Acha que as pessoas seriam tão intolerantes com aqueles que são um pouco diferentes ? 

- A história não nos provou o contrário . Pelas ordens de poucos, milhares de representantes de um povo foram mortos no século passado . 

- É estranho pensar dessa forma . Me lembra uma história de pessoas que viviam na América e tinham poderes especiais, tinha um que lançava raios pelos olhos e ...

- Os X-men ? Minako, isso é pura ficção .

- Sim, pode ser ... mas não deixa de nos ensinar algo, de como as coisas podem ser . Digamos que um grupo de pessoas começa a se mostrar no meio da rua, indo para a escola, para o trabalho sem esconder sua condição especial . Em seguida outros seguem seu exemplo e, quando vão se dar conta, percebem que haviam muito mais pessoas assim do que imaginavam . Agora imagine que as pessoas "comuns" comecem a protestar contra as "aberrações", dizendo que são perigosos, que eles são monstros sem coração, que são alienigenas que irão tomar o espaço de seus filhos , que não tem o direito de estarem ali ... começa com uma passeata ... depois, manifestações comunitárias ... você com certeza ouviu falar sobre a Klu Klux Klan, não é mesmo ? Uma discriminação racial, manifestações religiosas em que as pessoas acusam irmãos e vizinhos de serem servos do demônios ... casas sendo atacadas ... escolas expulsando alunos por causa disso ... linchamentos ... politicos que apoiam essa causa e lutam para vigorar leis que exijam o controle de pessoas com tais poderes, não que seja tão ruim uma lei assim, mas o real propósito dela é o que me preocupa ... pessoas com poderes se revoltando, cansadas de serem oprimidas ...  ainda acha que é ficção, meu amigo ? Acredite, tal coisa já aconteceu e se repetiu diversas vezes ao longo da história . Alguém terá que dar o exemplo, eu sei . Pode falhar também, eu sei . Mas uma hora vai funcionar, as pessoas começarão a se acostumar, mas ... até lá, está disposto a arriscar seus filhos ? Não é hora para ser nobre, Roger .Tem que pensar em sua familia, no seu próprio sangue . Acha que quando estiverem prendendo eles, terão piedade dos seus gritos ? Que depois que fizerem uma autópsia nas crianças e descobrirem que não há nada de diferente neles, simples desculpas bastarão ? 

- Já entendi o que você quer dizer . 

- Acredite, se eu tivesse palavras ... se eu pudesse dizer algo que lhe desse segurança, eu diria . Até lá, a única coisa que podemos fazer é proteger nossa prole, não concorda ? Afinal, no fim das contas, somos todos egoístas . Não importa o quanto digamos que nos importamos com as pessoas, quando a coisa aperta de verdade, quando a situação fica desesperadora, só nos importamos com aqueles que estão ao nosso redor, com aqueles que temos uma maior intimidade, como nossos pais, filhos e amigos intimos . 

- Já entendi, Minako . Já entendi . Vamos, antes que nos atrasemos . Ainda temos que levá-los até a escola . 

- Ok . Irei falar com Akira . Quer que eu fale com Kinji e Chi-chan ? 

- Não, pode deixar . Mais tarde eu falo com eles . Vou ter que me acostumar com isso, de um jeito ou de outro, não é ? Afinal, acabei de ter noção da vida que eu abracei, e terei que me adaptar, querendo ou não . 

- Entendo . Desculpe por termos escondido isso de você . 

- Tudo bem, eu entendo . 

- Posso sentir toda a sua mágoa, Roger . Não quer compartilhar isso  ?

- Pode sentir o que eu sinto ? Mas eu estou bem, acredite . 

- Existem pessoas que podem omitir o que pensam, se ocultarem, esconderem suas emoções de modo que as pessoas não saibam como elas estão se sentindo . Mas tal coisa não dura muito, ninguém consegue esconder bem por completo suas emoções . Sempre fica algum resquicio . Na verdade, varia de cada um o quão bem ela consegue se omitir . Foi até engraçado, uma vez encontrei um youma que omitia suas emoções . Ele achou que eu não conseguia sentir nada dele, mas ele me substimou . Era uma questão do quão bem ele ocultava o que sentia e eu o quão bem podia senti-lo . No fim, consegui . Você está magoado . Muito magoado, mais do que pode imaginar, na verdade . E essa mágoa supera as últimas surpresas que teve, pode acreditar nisso . Sinto que não gostou de ter sido enganado durante todos esses anos, não é mesmo ? 

- Não . Nem um pouco . Me senti um verdadeiro idiota, um cego que não percebeu a verdade . Me pergunto quantos dos meus amigos, da velha turma sabiam que vocês eram as Sailors e não me contaram . Nem mesmo depois do meu casamento . Estavam todos lá, mas nem se deram ao trabalho de me contar . 

- Deixamos isso para Amy . Você sabe o porque , não sabe ? 

- Sim, eu sei ... mas não me deixa menos magoado . Não sou perfeito, Minako . É verdade, estou profundamente magoado com Amy . Um pouco decepcionado, até . Nos conhecemos desde antes da faculdade, desde o tempo em que éramos adolescentes, achei que toda essa convivência me desse ao menos o minimo  direito de saber, que eu merecia um pouco mais de confiança da parte dela .

- Nem todas tem a sorte de encontrar alguém como você, Roger .E você não deve achar, você tinha o total direito de saber disso . Amy não tinha o direito de omitir isso de você, pois no momento em que se casaram, passaram a dividir uma vida . Você, ela ... apenas um . Até que a morte os separe, e talvez nem mesmo isso . O erro foi dela, não tenha receios de se sentir traido .

- Não nego ... mas ela é a minha Amy . Sei que não faria isso comigo, apesar de ter feito . Ainda dói aqui dentro, mas sei que irá passar . E não pretendo ficar o resto dos meus dias me remoendo por causa disso . Erros todos cometem, a maneira como os encaramos é o que faz a diferença . E eu havia tomado a minha decisão no momento em que Sailor Mercúrio se destransformou e diante de mim estava minha esposa , gravemente ferida . Naquele momento, eu escolhi entre tentar entender o que acontecia ou ficar do lado dela, e foi o que decidi . Não me arrependo, apenas preciso de um tempo para assimilar isso . Você está certa, posso tê-la perdoado, mas no fundo, ainda guardo um resquicio de mágoa . Mas eu irei superar isso, por que ela é a minha esposa, minha mulher, aquela que eu amo e escolhi para passar o resto dos meus dias . Podem levar dias ou meses, mas eu irei perdoá-la . Por que eu a amo . Não consigo imaginar uma vida sem ela, e nem quero . Ela foi minha escolhida para me dar todo o seu amor, para me dar essas crianças maravilhosas que temos, para me consolar quando algo me chateia, para ser consolada por mim quando algo a chateia ... quando acordo, fico admirado ao ver o belo rosto dela e os seus braços envolvendo meu corpo ora com carinho, ora com força, já que a mesma não quer se afastar de mim  . Eu a almejo a cada minuto, a cada segundo, a cada instante . Mas a alegria maior é saber que sou correspondido,  que eu sou dela e ela é minha, que toda a minha dedicação não é em vão, pois ela é direcionada a única pessoa que a merece e a corresponde de igual forma . É uma coisa tão bela ter aquela mulher em meus braços, conversando comigo, dizendo o quanto me quer . Ela me completa, me faz sentir uma pessoa melhor a cada instante, só de pensar que tenho tal pessoa ao meu lado, me apoiando e sabendo que a mesma precisa do meu apoio ... não importa o quanto eu estudei, o quanto me esforcei, o quanto me preparei durante toda a minha vida, eu não seria metade da pessoa que eu sou se não fosse por ela, minha linda, minha amada, minha deusa, a rainha do meu coração, a mulher que toma cada instante da minha vida, que ocupa meus pensamentos a cada momento, cada instante e ... 

- Ai, que lindo ! – Roger sai de seu mundo de amores e percebe que Kinji e Anchitka seguravam em suas pernas, Shin estava ao lado de Minako e Megumi sentada no capô do carro, todos prestando atenção em seu "monólogo"  .

- Hã ... vamos embora, crianças . Vocês tem que ir pra aula e ... o que está fazendo, Akira ? – ele observava o menino, o qual estava parado em frente  ao carro, observando o capô .

- Vendo o estrago, tio . Desculpa, eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso . Prometo que vou dar um jeito nisso, tio . 

- Tudo bem, Akira . Não tem problema, só quero que tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, ok ? 

- Tudo bem, é que o senhor subiu na calçada e de repente, mas ... eu não devia ter pulado , Mako-mama não gosta que eu faça isso – ele abaixa a cabeça, recriminando-se -  mas tudo bem, eu pago o seu concerto !

- Hmmm ... depois a gente vê isso, Akira . Vamos, eu te dou uma carona até a escola . 

- Oba !!!

- Ué, cadê a gata, Minako ? Não ia levá-la para um veterinário ? 

- Ela já foi  embora ... vai ver, não estava tão machucada assim . 

- Você está com uma cara estranha ...

- É impressão sua, vamos . – ela entra no carro e Roger dá a partida . 

(Akira) – Tio ! Tioooo !!!!!

- Fala, Akira . O que foi ? 

(Akira) – Tio, quando é que o senhor vai levar a gente pra pescar novamente, heim ? 

(Kinji) – É, Otousan ! Quando ? Eu queria pegar outro peixe maior que o do senhor !

(Shin) – Eu também, tio ! A minha vara quebrou, mas Okaasan disse que vai me arrumar uma outra . 

(Roger) – Bem ... o que vocês acham de irmos nesse Sábado ? Akira ? Shin ? 

(Akira) – Tenho que falar com Okaasan, mas acho que ela vai deixar . 

(Shin) – Okaasan, eu posso ir, posso ? – ela se vira, encarando aquele doce rosto implorando para ela . 

(Minako) – Claro, Shin-chan – ela respondia igualmente sorrindo para o mesmo – sem problema ! Mas nós vamos jantar o que você conseguir pescar, ok ? Aliás, eu acho que vou querer ir junto !

(Shin) – Oba ! Então eu vou pescar um peixe bem grande !

(Megumi) – Ah, isso não é justo, tia Minako ! Por que a senhora vai com eles ? O tio só leva os meninos pra pesca !

(Anchitka) – Isso mesmo ! – a pequena de cabelos azuis  emburrava o rosto – Por que os meninos sempre levam a melhor, Meg-chan ? Por que ? Isso não é justo !

(Kinji) – Ah, você é menina e não pode ! – no entanto, dessa vez Kinji estava no colo de Megumi e Anchitka estava no colo de Akira, um do lado do outro, dee modo que, quando Kinji colocou o dedo na cara da irmã, ela o abocanhou e não largou – AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!

(Roger) – Crianças ! O que eu disse sobre brigas no carro ? 

(Anchitka) – Isso não é justo, Otousan ! – ela largava o dedo do irmão – o senhor vive brigando com a Okaasan também !

(Kinji) – Isso mesmo ! – dizia o menino com o dedo levemente inchado e um principio de choro – vocês brigam direto, mais do que a gente ! Brigam na sala, na cozinha, no banheiro ...

(Anchitka) – Encima da mesa, encostados na parede, na pia da cozinha, na geladeira, no fogão ...

(Kinji) – Na varanda, no sofá da sala, na biblioteca, na entrada do laboratório secreto, no ...

(Roger) – Heim  ? Mas que história é essa de brigas e ... como sabem do laboratório ? 

(Kinji) – Ah, a gente viu uma vez ela se esgueirando até lá, achando que a gente tava dormindo . 

(Anchitka) – Tem até uma senha, mas eu não ouvi direito, vou prestar atenção da próxima vez e ...

(Shin) – Tia Amy tem um laboratório secreto ?

(Megumi) – Que nem o dos cientistas loucos ? 

(Kinji) – Sei lá, eu nunca fui lá dentro, mas vi de longe ! Parece que tem um monte de coisas lá dentro !

(Anchitka) – Será que Okaasan deixa a gente entrar lá ? 

(Kinji) – Ah, a gente dá um jeito de entrar . 

(Akira) – Chi-chan, tia Amy vai brigar com vocês se entrar lá !

(Anchitka) – Olha quem fala, fez a maior bagunça na nossa biblioteca por causa de um livro !

(Akira) – Ah, mas era um livro muito importante sobre os Celtas !

(Roger) – Celtas ? – ele olhava confuso para Minako – é isso que você anda ensinando aos os seus alunos ? Não acha que está meio ...

(Minako) – Ele fez por conta própria, Roger . Akira adora livros de história, se esqueceu ? 

(Roger) – Tudo bem e ... sobre esse assunto de "brigar" e o laboratório ... – ele para no sinal e vira o rosto, olhando as cinco faces atrás dele – eu não quero saber de vocês cinco falando isso para ninguém, quero que parem de falar isso agora, se quiserem saber algo mais, terão que perguntar a minha esposa, ficou claro ? 

- Sim, senhor ! – os cinco respondiam em unissomo, para a surpresa de Minako . 

- Escuta, Roger ... não quer assumir meu posto como professora ? 

***

- Ok crianças, chegamos ! – ele para o carro, e Minako, Akira, Megumi e Shin descem .

- Tchau , tio – Ele recebia um beijo na buchecha de Megumi e um abraço de Shin e Akira, de modo que o de Akira foi bem mais forte do que ele podia esperar .

- Tchau, depois nós conversamos -  ele se despedia, recebendo belos sorrisos das crianças e se afastando . Ainda tinha que levar Kinji e Chi-chan para a escolinha, fora que ainda tinha que descobrir mais a respeito dessa história de "briga", embora começasse a ter uma vaga idéia do que seria ...

***

Mais um dia . E, pelo visto, a professora Aino ainda estava de licença . Foi agradável vê-la trazendo o filho, pena que ela não estava se sentindo melhor . 

Pena, mesmo . 

E agora, os "anjinhos . Tomara que eles se comportassem dessa vez . Não sabia o motivo, mas acordou com uma ressaca daquelas, e não conseguia lembrar de ter bebido muito . Precisou de um tratamento de choque para ficar em forma antes de ir ao trabalho, o que foi bastante desgastante . Só esperava que as crianças se comportassem dessa vez . 

É ... esperava . 

***

- Minako ... sabia que suas amigas precisam de você ? Vai deixá-las ir, sem ao menos fazer nada ? Minako ? Minako ? INANA !!!!

- Querido - ela o olhava ternamente enquanto caminhava pela calçada - será que você poderia ... me abraçar ? 

- MINAKO ! Isso é sério ! Tem noção das coisas que estão acontecendo ? Se não tivesse renegado a si mesma por tanto tempo, teria percebido !

- Querido, por que está gritando comigo ? Foi algo que eu fiz, foi ? Se foi, então me desculpe, meu marido . 

- Não sou seu marido ! - Joshua gritava em um tom que apenas Minako conseguia ouvir, e ninguém mais - acorde desse mundo de fantasias ! O Milênio de Prata não existe mais, a familia real Venusiana foi extinta ! Pare de agir como se não entendesse minhas palavras, eu preciso de você para fazer isso ! Não posso destruir nossa ligação sozinho, preciso de alguém que seja capaz de desvendar os mistérios mais profundos da alma como você ! É tão dificil você entender isso, Minako ? Vamos, responda ! Você é uma mulher madura, não uma adolescente ! Sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, não sabe ? Tem os poderes, as habilidades, mas não é Inana ! Não é a Inana pela qual eu me apaixonei ! Quer fazer como o principe Endymion e a princesa Serenity, que continuaram se amando mesmo depois de terem renascido ? Isso foi um puro acaso, Minako ! PURO ACASO ! Endymion amou Serenity, mas Mamoru precisou passar por duras provas para amar Usagi ! Eu não te amo, será que não entende ? NUNCA TE AMEI ! EU AMO A MULHER QUE ESTÁ DENTRO DE VOCÊ, A PRINCESA INANA, E NÃO AINO MINAKO ! 

- Querido ... por que está tão alterado ? 

- NÃO ME CHAME DE QUERIDO ! O QUE EU PRECISO FAZER PRA QUE VOCÊ ENTENDA A GRAVIDADE DA SITUAÇÃO ? EU PRECISO ROMPER ESSA LIGAÇÃO E SUAS AMIGAS PRECISAM DA SAILOR VÊNUS !

- Você está entrando em contradição - ela respondia, sem parecer irritada com os gritos dele - quer que eu me liberte de Inana, e ao mesmo tempo quer que eu me torne a Sailor Vênus .

- Você me entendeu ! Você herdou os poderes dela, herdou o manto ! Aja como tal !

- Se eu herdei tudo isso, por que não posso ser Inana ?

- Por que ... por que ... você tem uma vida inteira pela frente ! 

- Não quero outra vida que não seja ao teu lado, meu amado . É o que eu quero, e torno a renovar os votos feitos anteriormente . Sei que a sintonia de nossas almas está em um ponto critico, mas eu irei me esforçar ao máximo para fazê-la tornar a ser como ela era antes - ela completava com um sorriso . 

- Não ... não acredito que eu tenha falhado . Será que você não entende ? A princesa Inana cresceu, amadureceu, aprendeu, amou, experimentou a alegria e a tristeza ... mas são emoções dela . Por mais que você as sinta como se fossem suas, são delas . Memórias de uma princesa, não de uma professora . Nem eu nem Inana temos o direito de fazer isso com você .

- Durante anos eu fui Inana sem perceber, e foi a mesma quem por diversas vezes garantiu o futuro deste planeta . Qual o problema em eu continuar sendo assim ? 

- Passa a ser um problema quando você deseja viver a vida dela . Seu modo de vida, seu amadurecimento, tudo será baseado no que a princesa Inana foi, e não no que Aino Minako poderia vir a ser . E pra falar a verdade ... Nem Inana , tampouco Minako, agiriam dessa forma . Elas não abandonariam suas companheiras assim . O que houve com aquela garota insegura que eu aconselhei a dar o seu melhor e que acabou se tornando a líder das Senshis ? - ele continuava esbravejando, ao passo que ela se aproximava de sua residência e adentrava na mesma . - o que houve, Minako ? O que houve pra você passar a agir assim ? 

- Eu já disse, querido ... eu não vou me intrometer nisso ! Não quero ! Elas ... elas irão matar aquelas pessoas ... todas elas, e sem a menor piedade ! É só isso que sabem fazer, é pra isso que as Senshis foram criadas, para fazer o trabalho sujo de outra pessoa ! Não irei tomar parte disso ! Não sou obrigada a voar só por que tenho asas, não é por que tenho esses poderes que sou obrigada a seguir esse maldito juramento que me faz matar as pessoas ! Sou uma humana e nasci como tal ! 

- Quem é que está entrando em contradição agora ? 

A resposta foi um beijo, mas um beijo bem doce, o qual ele não recebia há milênios . E, apesar de não ter havido o menor contato fisico, as almas de ambos se tocando novamente, o amor que um sentia ecoando na alma do outro, era suficiente para garantir uma sensação melhor do que um beijo . 

Ela se afasta, com um sorriso no rosto . Era como um sonho que se tornava realidade . 

- Tudo vai dar certo, meu marido . Seremos eu, você é Shinnosuke, seremos uma familia feliz, e nada irá atrapalhar isso, nada . 

- Diga a verdade, diga - ele a encarava - você não ... você não é a Minako, não é mesmo ? Vamos, diga o que eu quero ouvir ! O que foi que houve naquele dia, Minako ? O que ? Não pode ter sido tão grave que te deixou nesse estado . Por que eu tenho certeza de que não estou conversando com Inana tampouco com Aino Minako . Vamos, responda de uma vez por todas : quem é você ? 

***

O homem já estava ali parado há bastante tempo . Mais do que a mesma achava que aquilo iria demorar, e com razão . 

Em verdade ele poderia ter feito aquilo antes, mas precisava unir por completo o corpo e o espirito, libertar-se de qualquer pensamento que pudesse lhe atrapalhar, por que se tal coisa acontecesse, tudo iria por água abaixo . 

Os indigentes, seus filhos ... tudo . 

E ela, mais do que ninguém, não queria isso . Assim como ele, ela lutava pelos seus ideais, por aquilo que iria libertar o poder para revolucionar o mundo . 

E estavam prestes a conseguir isso . 

- Sumire ...

- Shhh ! Silêncio, Maki .Não faça o menor ruido agora !

- Grandes merda ! Aquele palhaço ali tá gemendo direto dentro da prisão, e a mulher da árvore não para de chorar ! Porra, dá um calmante pra ela !

- Seu linguajar é incrivel, mesmo depois de anos, Maki - ela balançava a cabeça . Realmente o temperamento e os modos de Maki eram algo que ela estava cada vez mais convicta de que não tinha mais salvação . - mas o que faz aqui ? Por que não foi para sua casa descansar ? Falando nisso, resolveu faltar ao trabalho ? 

- E tu acha que vô fica de cabeça fria enquanto o Seo ai arrisca o rabo ? Tá loca ! E a vaca de preto, ela já fez o que tinha que fazer ? - ele olhava para Death, a qual estava sentada há poucos metros de Seo, de pernas cruzadas e com os olhos fechados - quero só vê o que ela vai aprontar ! Ficou o tempo todo dizendo que ia matar o Seo, quero me certificar de que ela não vai tentar nenhuma gracinha mais tarde .

- Quanto a isso, se ela tentasse tal coisa, eu não permitiria, Maki . Pode ter certeza disso . 

- Estão vindo - Death abria os olhos, quebrando o silêncio - estão vindo .

- Quem tá vindo ? 

- As Sailors - Sumire completava - elas estão vindo em nossa direção . 

(Death) - Seo, chame os outros ! Seo ! Seo ? 

Ele abre os olhos, encarando-a .

- Não . 

- Não ? Mas o que pensa que está fazendo ? Por acaso se esqueceu da sua obrigação ? Chame eles agora, não podemos adiar isso !

- Eu já disse que não .

- Pois eu vou ...

- Você não irá fazer nada ! - a voz dura dele ecoava pela sala - Sua função aqui é de apenas canalisar as almas, e nada mais ! Se não fosse por mim, você nunca seria nada, não teria se tornado o que é hoje ! Não ouse tomar decisões por mim, não tolerarei isso vindo de você !

- Você é um louco ! Quer bancar o santo, mostrar que está arrependido, por acaso ?

- Não - ele simplesmente respondia - isso não tem nada a ver santidade ou arrependimento  . Meus filhos ... todos os meus filhos ... sei o nome de todos . Sei até a quantia exata, e posso lhes garantir que eles no total atingem um número maior do que cinquenta, mas não tornarei a envolve-los nisso . Esse problema envolve a mim, a você e a Sumire, e ninguém mais . Nós temos obrigações, negócios pendentes, eles não . Não os farei carregarem nossas cruzes, entendeu ? Eu estou no comando aqui, e não você, ficou claro ? 

- Você é louco, Seo - ela cruzava as pernas, concentrando-se - alguém tem que te mostrar o quanto você é louco . E piedoso, também . E justamente isso será a sua ruína .

Continua ...

Nota do autor : 

Okaasan : mãe, mamãe  .

Otousan : pai, papai .

Koibito : Usado para se referir a pessoa amada, como se fosse uma namorada, só que de uma forma bem mais galanteadora .


End file.
